La Saga Olvidada
by Revontulett
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, siglos antes de que la leyenda de Seiya y sus amigos naciera, una antigua generación de caballeros de oro, plata y bronce hizo frente a una terrible amenaza que puso en jaque el destino de la humanidad... Guerra, odio, amor y esperanza en la antigua saga que el tiempo olvidó. Cap 13 up.
1. Preludio

**.**

**La Saga Olvidada**

**.**

Las estrellas brillaban de un modo extraño esa noche. Incluso la luna, llena en todo su esplendor, parecía más opaca y pálida de lo usual. Para ella, que conocía a la perfección los secretos del firmamento, y los designios que éste trazaba con sus estrellas, era más que evidente que algo sucedía. Entrecerró los ojos, escrutando atentamente el amplio horizonte nocturno. Hacía más de una semana que se encontraba allí, en Star Hill, la cumbre más cercana al cielo. Aquella sensación la invadió desde el momento en que puso un pie en esa montaña. Lo había presentido claramente, un vacío helado naciendo desde la boca de su estómago, corriendo por sus venas como si fuera un hielo cruel y cortante, todo mientras observaba en vela el infinito fulgor de las estrellas y las nebulosas. Era casi como si le susurraran al oído…

"_Cuidado…"_

Se llevó una mano al rostro, acomodándose los lacios cabellos castaños que caían sobre su frente. Podía sentirlo, algo grande, algo oscuro; una sombra moviéndose silenciosa a través de las tinieblas, asechando; pero… ¿qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que el destino intentaba decirle a través de los dibujos en las constelaciones? La respuesta le llegó de un modo tan repentino como el temor que la invadió. Primero fue el fugaz brillo de la estrella roja, el lejano planeta cuyo fulgor debía ser imposible de ver en esa época de la temporada. Pero lo vio…lo vio tan claramente como el tinte carmesí que poco a poco comenzó a cubrir la luna, trepando por ella, empapándola en sangre…

Retrocedió un paso, abriendo enormemente los ojos. El aire atravesó alocado sus pulmones cuando giró la vista de un extremo al otro del horizonte. Todo había desaparecido…la gran estrella roja, el tinte sangriento que había cubierto la luna, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nunca jamás hubiera sucedido. Pero lo había visto…lo había visto y ahora sabía.

Finalmente sabía.

—Guerra…—susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho—La Guerra hecha carne, sangre y huesos en este mundo…

**. **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Preludio**

**.**

Las estrellas brillaban incansables en el firmamento, una junto a la otra; bastas, luminosas, infinitas. Detrás de ellas el cielo era de un azul oscurísimo, casi negro; el lienzo perfecto para el pincel de los dioses. Como diminutos y lejanos puntos de luz, algunas estrellas parecían entrecruzarse aquí y allá; a veces separadas por solo un pequeño trozo de cielo, a veces unidas por líneas que la imaginación debía trazar, formando figuras que los hombres contemplaban desde el origen de los tiempos. Dos peces danzando en aguas tranquilas, una mujer con un cántaro de agua, un majestuoso centauro tensando un arco con su flecha, un escorpión alzando amenazante sus pinzas… Podía distinguir todas esas figuras, las más importantes entre las ochenta y ocho constelaciones, pero… ¿dónde se encontraba Pegaso?

Kei suspiró profundamente, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. La hierba a sus espaldas aún se sentía como un suave colchón, a pesar de que hacía casi una hora que estaba recostado allí, en el límite más occidental del Santuario. Unas pocas columnas de piedra blanca lo rodeaban, desperdigadas sobre el suelo como si fueran enormes juguetes abandonados. Aquel era el lugar que había escogido hacía mucho tiempo, casi inmediatamente después de su llegada al Santuario; un lugar apartado y tranquilo en el cual refugiarse a reflexionar cuando el cansancio provocado por la ardua jornada de entrenamiento se volvía excesiva, incluso para alguien como él. Era su costumbre, su pequeño ritual al final del día. Nunca estaba de más relajarse un poco.

De frente a él, a lo lejos, el Santuario se alzaba en todo su esplendor, un conjunto de estructuras de mármol apenas oculto por las bajas colinas circundantes. Podía distinguir, a pesar de la distancia, la delgada escalera que sobresalía de la rica aglomeración de edificaciones, elevándose terreno arriba. La escalera llevaba directamente a la casa de Aries, y luego describía un ángulo en diagonal hacia la casa de Tauro, y luego a la de Cáncer, siempre ascendiendo. Era el camino de las Doce Casas, la defensa final antes de la recámara del patriarca y las habitaciones de Athena, construidas en el punto más elevado del terreno. Si, aquel era el Santuario, y sobre él, el cielo estrellado del anochecer se extendía como si fuera una inmensa bóveda luminosa. Kei frunció el ceño, intentando localizar nuevamente la constelación que buscaba.

"_Esto es genial"_ se dijo a sí, mismo _"Ocho años y aún no recuerdo donde se encuentran mis estrellas guardianas. Astinos de seguro me mataría por esto" _Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, observando de reojo hacia su izquierda. Junto a él, descansando sobre la hierba, se encontraba una gran caja de bronce con correas de cuero. La caja, perfectamente cuadrada, poseía un soberbio grabado con la forma de un pegaso, el cual parecía observarlo desde el fondo de sus ojos broncíneos. Sacudió una mano en su dirección, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una persona.

— No me mires así—murmuró sonriente—Ya voy a encontrarte.

Kei volvió a fijar su mirada en el firmamento, ampliando su sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, recostado de espaldas sobre el suelo, con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de la nuca, no habría notado nada extraordinario en él. Se trataba de un joven de no más de diecisiete años de edad, de estatura y complexión medianas. Su expresión relajada y risueña era en cierto modo la de un niño, con una desordenada cabellera tan negra como el azabache. Los rebeldes cabellos, largos hasta media nuca, le caían ondulados a ambos lados del rostro y sobre los ojos, lo cual hacía que se los apartara constantemente con el dorso de los dedos. Los ojos eran dos grandes avellanas de un marrón claro, de expresión tan afable y serena como el resto de su rostro. A diferencia de la mayor parte de los habitantes del Santuario, de marcada ascendencia griega y romana, Kei poseía un casi imperceptible tinte broncíneo en su piel, la cual, aun así, seguía siendo lo suficientemente pálida como para no delatar su verdadera procedencia. Las ropas que lucía tampoco eran nada extraordinario, sino lo que la mayor parte de los hombres del Santuario usaba cuando no estaba de servicio: una casaca blanca de manga corta, ajustada a la cadera con un cinto de cuero negro, y unos pantalones largos de la misma tela clara. Un par de sandalias se ajustaban a sus tobillos con delgadas tiras de cuero, trepando hasta media pantorrilla, al igual que las muñequeras que cubrían por completo sus antebrazos.

En pocas palabras, no parecía más que un simple muchacho, con ropas simples y expresión simple; uno como cualquiera de los miles que podían verse cada día en las numerosas ciudades del imperio. Sin embargo….las apariencias engañaban. Kei no era un muchacho cualquiera. En absoluto. Kei era uno de los ochenta y ocho santos guardianes de la diosa Athena, el caballero de bronce de Pegaso, y uno de los más poderosos dentro de su categoría. Un santo que, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento físico y mental, aún no era capaz de localizar su constelación guardiana en el firmamento.

"_En verdad Astinos me mataría si me viera ahora…" _ volvió a reflexionar para sus adentros, estirando un dedo hacia arriba, como si intentara rastrear las estrellas en el cielo.

Había llegado al Santuario hacía casi ocho años, siendo apenas un niño entonces. Recordaba lo asustado que había estado al arribar a aquel extraño lugar, lleno de gente desconocida que no hacía más que entrenar día y noche. Astinos, el hombre que lo había rescatado a él y a Ellisa de una muerte segura en manos de los saqueadores bárbaros, le había explicado con paciencia y determinación que significaba ser un caballero al servicio de Athena, y como, si ese era su deseo, algún día podría llegar a convertirse en uno de ellos. Kei se había sentido fascinado con las historias que había oído de quien luego sería su maestro, y con la posibilidad de adquirir tan increíble poder en el futuro. En aquel entonces, siendo solo un niño, no habría podido haber nada más importante para él en el mundo. Volverse fuerte, volverse justo, adquirir el poder necesario para proteger a quienes lo rodeaban, y evitar que aquello que le había ocurrido a su pueblo no volviera a ocurrirle nunca a nadie más.

Su pueblo…

Había vivido los primeros años de su vida en una pequeña ciudad de la Galia, en una zona fronteriza que desde hacía tiempo pertenecía al imperio. Solo era un niño, pero aún recordaba muy bien aquellos lejanos días de paz e inocencia. Recordaba a su padre, un comerciante que pasaba temporadas enteras lejos del hogar, viajando en caravanas que llevaban sus productos a los extremos más lejanos del imperio. Recordaba a su madre, una hermosa y pálida mujer de cabello negrísimo, que no hablaba del todo bien el latín. Recordaba a la familia de Ellisa, unos afables artesanos que vivían en la misma parcela que ellos. Y recordaba el ataque… En sueños aún podía verlo. Podía ver a las hordas bárbaras cayendo sobre su pueblo a plena luz del día, pasando por la espada a la guarnición y a todos sus habitantes. A todos menos a ellos. Astinos los había salvado cuando nadie más habría podido hacerlo. Él los había rescatado de entre las cenizas ardientes de su amado pueblo, ofreciéndole una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Y él la había aceptado. Siendo apenas un niño comenzó a recorrer el largo camino para convertirse en un santo de Athena, siempre bajo la atenta y exigente enseñanza de su mentor.

Y a pesar de todo…aún no podía ubicar su constelación en el firmamento.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Su maestro no solo lo había entrenado duramente en los secretos del cosmos y de las artes marciales, forzándolo al límite en todo sentido, sino que también le había dado una gran importancia al cultivo de su mente. Lecciones de historia, de política, de filosofía, de matemáticas y un largo etcétera habían acompañado las sesiones inhumanas de entrenamiento físico y de aprendizaje en el manejo del cosmos. Obviamente, nadie podía culpar a Astinos, era cosa de Kei, y solo de él, no haber prestado la debida atención, o solo haber fingido prestarla, cuando su maestro intentaba inculcarle aquellos importantes conocimientos. Por supuesto, agradecía todo el esfuerzo de su mentor, lo más cercano a un hermano que jamás había conocido, pero…lo suyo eran los combates. Lo suyo era la acción, la aventura y el deseo de proteger a todos aquellos a los que amaba; a los débiles y a los indefensos, a la gente inocente del mundo, a sus amigos y compañeros de armas en la lucha contra el mal… Y a Ellisa…sobre todo a Ellisa. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido convertirse en caballero. Las matemáticas y la astronomía podían esperar.

Se encontraba sumido en esos pensamientos, así como en el enésimo intento de búsqueda, cuando sus ojos notaron un delgado fulgor en el firmamento. De repente, moviéndose entre el resto de las estrellas, una delgada línea rojiza atravesó el cielo a toda velocidad.

"_Una estrella fugaz…"_ fue lo primero que pensó, descartando de inmediato aquella alternativa. Se movía demasiado de prisa para ser una, y además su brillo no parecía querer extinguirse… sino todo lo contrario. Kei se incorporó dando un respingo, sentándose sobre la hierba del valle en las afueras del Santuario. La línea escarlata había descendido literalmente del cielo, transformándose en un lejano punto rojo que cayó hacia la tierra como si fuera un copo de nieve ensangrentado. Incrédulo, Kei observó como aquel lejano punto de sangre descendía tras las lejanas colinas que rodeaban el Santuario, justo donde el antiguo coliseo se alzaba. Se incorporó del todo, apretando inconscientemente los puños al ver como un resplandor rojizo iluminaba durante un segundo la lejana silueta de las colinas y el coliseo; un silencioso y fugaz estallido de fuego en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Pero qué…demonios fue eso?—murmuró.

No había terminado aún de formular la pregunta cuando su mirada se clavó en la caja de bronce a su lado. Con un fuerte tirón, el caballero de Pegaso levantó la armadura que lo identificaba como uno de los santos leales a Athena.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello, acababa de descender en el santuario. No tenía idea de que era. Pero iba a averiguarlo.

**.**

El antiguo coliseo era una enorme estructura de forma circular, con numerosos niveles de gradas ascendentes construidas en torno a la arena central, donde antaño numerosos aspirantes a caballeros se habían medido para ganarse el derecho a vestir las sagradas armaduras. Al igual que varias otras secciones del Santuario, aquella hacía tiempo que había sido abandonada. Un nuevo coliseo se alzaba ahora en el centro del Santuario, a varios kilómetros de distancia. Pero allí, todo se encontraba cubierto por el polvo de los años, y la piedra de las construcciones, otrora regia y blanca, se había vuelto de un gris apagado, cubierta por múltiples grietas y rajaduras.

Con la caja de bronce cargada a sus espaldas, a modo de mochila, Kei descendió dando rápidos saltos desde la parte superior del coliseo, bajando de grada en grada. Muchos metros más abajo podía ver la arena de combate; un espacio abierto de forma ovalada donde la luz de la luna, la única iluminación en la noche, caía de lleno como un velo plateado. Estaba seguro de que la extraña luz roja había descendido allí, así lo había visto, pero en esos instantes no era capaz de sentir la presencia de nadie en los alrededores. Sin embargo…creyó ver algo en la arena.

O alguien.

Kei descendió a toda velocidad por las gradas, cayendo ágilmente de pie sobre la antigua área de combate. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido, observando hacia adelante sin parpadear.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a él, inmóvil e inexpresivo, contemplándolo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Era alto, muy alto, de complexión atlética y fornida. El cabello castaño rojizo le caía largo hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro pálido y severo, de mandíbula cuadrada, fuerte. Los ojos del extraño eran muy azules, fríos como el hielo, y lo observaban con una expresión tan vacía que resultaba amenazadora. Pero no era eso lo que inquietó a Kei. Era la extraña armadura que el sujeto vestía lo que captó su atención desde un principio. Se trataba de una armadura tan ajustada al cuerpo que parecía formar parte de la propia anatomía del extraño, de bordes suaves y redondeados. Durante un segundo, a Kei le recordó en su forma a la armadura dorada de Leo. Las hombreras eran largas y ovaladas, al igual que las protecciones de las piernas y el brazo izquierdo. El peto, perfectamente ceñido al cuerpo, cubría todo el torso y la espalda. Si, era similar a la vestimenta de Leo…con la diferencia de que esta armadura era tan negra como la noche.

Kei nunca había visto antes un metal de ese color. La armadura era negra y brillante como el alquitrán, con elegantes grabados curvilíneos de un rojo intenso, el mismo rojo sangre de la capa que le cubría las espaldas, cayendo majestuosa sobre el hombro izquierdo. Pero había algo más. La armadura que cubría su brazo derecho era diferente, más voluminosa, y tan dorada como la vestimenta de los doce caballeros más poderosos del Santuario. Múltiples runas y decoraciones cubrían aquella pieza de oro, la cual poseía un grabado con la forma de la cabeza de un carnero a la altura del hombro, justo por debajo de la hombrera negra.

Kei lo observó de arriba a abajo durante varios segundos, sintiéndose inexplicablemente intimidado. No podía percibir la presencia de ese sujeto en lo absoluto, por más que lo intentara. Era como si se encontrara de pie ante un fantasma; un fantasma que lo observaba fijamente con unos ojos que parecían dos pozos de hielo, fríos, inexpresivos, muertos. ¿Quién demonios era? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el extraño no parecía estar muy dispuesto a revelarla. Permaneció sin emitir un sonido, limitándose a sostenerle la mirada con aquellos terribles ojos azules. Kei sonrió, intentando hacer a un lado la extraña sensación de alarma latiendo en su interior. Era uno de los ochenta y ocho santos de Athena, los protectores de la paz y la justicia en el mundo, debía comportarse como tal. Con un movimiento rápido, ágil, el joven Pegaso quitó la caja de sus hombros, depositándola ruidosamente a sus pies. Sonrió al silencioso recién llegado, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

—No sé quién rayos seas, amigo—le espetó con voz confiada—Pero yo soy uno de los caballeros de Athena, y tú te encuentras en los límites de su santuario. No puedes seguir avanzando sin autorización, así que márchate ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias.

El sujeto de la armadura negra no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Continuó observándolo con aquella terrible inexpresividad grabada en el rostro. Había algo extraño en él…algo amenazador y escalofriante. La misma sensación de alerta volvió a apoderarse de Kei durante un segundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie lo intimidara. Fuera quien fuera, ese sujeto sin duda era peligroso, y él era el único caballero que se encontraba allí en esos momentos. No podía permitirle avanzar.

—Muy bien, si no quieres marcharte… ¡Entonces te obligaré!

La caja de bronce a sus pies prácticamente reaccionó en respuesta a sus palabras. Por sí solo, el contenedor de la armadura de Pegaso se abrió en un estallido de luz blanca, la cual envolvió los brazos de Kei, sus piernas, su pecho, su cabeza… Cuando el resplandor se disipó, el joven caballero ya se encontraba armado y listo para el combate. La armadura de bronce de Pegaso era de un blanco casi plateado, con pequeños detalles en rojo y amarillo. El peto y las amplias hombreras se unían en una sola pieza que cubría hasta debajo del esternón, protegiendo también parte del cuello. Las muñequeras eran simples y puntiagudas, cubriendo toda la cara externa del antebrazo. Las piernas, por su parte, se encontraban protegidas por un par de rodilleras flexibles y por protecciones que se extendían hasta el nacimiento de la rodilla. El cinturón de bronce y el casco completaban la armadura. Éste último era una sencilla diadema con dos grandes alas plateadas a ambos lados de la cabeza, con un pequeño pegaso de ojos rojos labrado justo sobre la frente.

Kei alzó ambos brazos, trazando con sus manos la constelación que hacía solo unos minutos había estado intentando localizar en el firmamento. Una resplandeciente aura azulada lo envolvió mientras lo hacía, la poderosa cosmo-energía naciendo como una explosión desde el interior de su universo.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojando un puñetazo invisible hacia adelante.

Un caballero de bronce promedio era capaz de lanzar ataques cercanos a la velocidad del sonido, unos cien golpes por segundo. Pero Kei no era ningún santo promedio. Su técnica de meteoros, utilizada a un nivel básico, lograba superar los doscientos golpes por segundo, superando los mil cuando su cosmo estaba alto. Y en ese momento lo estaba. Los meteoros de Pegaso cortaron el aire a una increíble velocidad, transformándose en numerosas esferas de luz que avanzaron como una tormenta contra el silencioso caballero negro, el cual no hizo ni el más leve ademán de moverse ante lo inevitable. ¡Lo tenía!

Kei abrió enormemente los ojos, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre y saliva. El mundo se oscureció de repente ante él, reduciéndose a un monstruoso dolor en la zona baja de su abdomen, una agonía insoportable justo en la boca del estómago. Sus ojos desorbitados se movieron en todas direcciones, como si intentaran encontrar la luz que había desparecido de repente. Pero no…el mundo no se había oscurecido… Aún veía…y lo que veía era el metal negro y brillante de la armadura de su enemigo, a tan solo un palmo de su rostro. El caballero negro se encontraba de pie ante él, a menos de un paso de distancia, a pesar de que hacía solo un segundo había estado en el extremo opuesto de la arena, a merced de sus meteoros. Su rostro severo se encontraba prácticamente encima del suyo, aún observándolo desde el hielo azul de sus ojos. Y su puño…su puño derecho…el puño envuelto en la coraza de oro se encontraba hundido en su estómago en un golpe fatal, poderoso, inmisericorde.

—No…no puede ser…—murmuró Kei, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Aquel sujeto se había desplazado hasta su posición en menos de un parpadeo, como si se hubiera materializado de repente en el aire… Había atravesado la tormenta de meteoros que él había arrojado con todo su poder, para luego golpearlo en el estómago con una fuerza bestial. Nunca nadie, jamás, ni siquiera Astinos en sus peores entrenamientos, lo había golpeado con tanza fuerza antes. A una velocidad imposible, con un simple puñetazo, aquel maldito lo había puesto de rodillas en el suelo, dejándolo completamente a su merced. Era imposible…

Kei cayó ruidosamente de espaldas, levantando el polvo de la arena de combate. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, confusa, pero aún así todavía podía ver a su verdugo de pie ante él, observándolo desde toda su altura.

— ¿Qué…qué demonios eres?—preguntó con voz débil, saboreando el resabio metálico de la sangre en su boca.

El caballero negro lo miró fijamente durante un instante. Y entonces habló; por primera vez desde que hiciera aparición en el coliseo, habló.

—No eres digno de escuchar siquiera mi nombre, santo de Athena—dijo con voz dura y fría, desprovista de toda emoción—Muere con honor.

Sin agregar nada más, el hombre de cabellera roja alzó lentamente el dedo índice hacia él, apuntándole directo al rostro. Kei lo contempló en silencio, apretando los dientes con impotencia. Era como si su armadura pesara una tonelada. No podía moverse…aquel hombre iba a matarlo y no podía mover un dedo. Apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiéndose tan débil que se odió por ello. Si…se odió. La rabia lo consumió por dentro como un torrente de fuego ardiente. ¡Debía levantarse o sería su fin!

Pero entonces algo ocurrió…

El lento ascenso del índice del extraño se detuvo. Los vacuos ojos azules, antes fríos y cortantes como el acero, lo observaron durante un muy breve instante con un atisbo de… ¿duda? El caballero negro se quedó completamente inmóvil, contemplándolo con un brillo de desconcierto en su mirada.

— ¿Tú…?—murmuró en un susurro.

Kei parpadeó confundido, sin entender.

— ¿Q…qué…?

La respuesta del extraño nunca llegó.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú—exclamó de repente una voz grave y decidida.

El hombre de armadura oscura bajó el dedo con el que le apuntaba, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Un nuevo caballero había hecho aparición, de pie en la más baja de las gradas del coliseo, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se trataba de un hombre de unos veintiséis o veintisiete años de edad, alto y esbelto como una lanza, con un rostro de expresión seria y de rasgos sumamente atractivos. Poseía una espesa cabellera de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, de un tono similar al de sus grandes ojos marrones. Los cortos rizos castaños rozaban los bordes del cuello de su armadura…una armadura de un oro tan brillante como el sol.

—As…Astinos…—murmuró Kei desde el suelo, volviendo a atragantarse con una tos sangrienta.

Astinos, nada más y nada menos que el caballero dorado de Sagitario, observó a su alumno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Yo me encargo a partir de ahora, Kei.

Tras estas palabras, el santo de oro descendió de un salto desde el borde de las gradas, cayendo de pie ante el misterioso caballero oscuro, el cual lo siguió con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Al erguirse por completo, la vestimenta del santo de Athena resplandeció como el sol. Era una espléndida armadura muy ceñida al cuerpo, de hombreras anchas y alargadas, que en conjunto protegía casi la totalidad del cuerpo. Numerosos grabados curvilíneos adornaban toda la superficie dorada, pero era el increíble par de alas lo que más llamaba la atención. Dos enormes alas de ángel nacían en la parte superior de la espalda de la armadura, formadas por cientos de plumas de oro reluciente. Vestido con aquella magnífica coraza, Astinos parecía un dios bajado del mismísimo Olimpo. De pie ante él, el caballero negro lo contempló en silencio con una mirada helada y ausente. Había dado la espalda a Kei, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que el joven pegaso pudiera intentar. Astinos le sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

—Espero que estés listo—murmuró.

Y entonces desapareció. Ambos desaparecieron. Kei observó confuso como una sombra dorada y otra negra se interceptaban en el aire una y otra vez a una velocidad descomunal. A pesar de todo su duro entrenamiento, del refinamiento extremo de sus sentidos y su percepción, el joven de bronce apenas fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría. Tanto Astinos como el caballero negro se movían con una rapidez sobrehumana, escapando no solo al ojo sin entrenar, sino al suyo propio. A duras penas logró vislumbrar algunos movimientos de uno de los combates más increíble que jamás presenciaría.

Astinos avanzaba sobre el extraño lanzando velocísimos puñetazos impregnados de cosmo, haciendo uso de una habilidad que Kei nunca le había visto antes. Sin embargo, el caballero negro bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes interponiendo sus manos y sus antebrazos a la misma increíble velocidad, valiéndose principalmente de la armadura de oro en su brazo derecho, la cual parecía estar hecha especialmente para la defensa. Y sin duda así era. Inclinándose rápidamente hacia un lado, Astinos logró eludir un veloz contraataque de su oponente, torciendo la cadera para arrojar una poderosa patada giratoria directo hacia el abdomen. No obstante, el caballero negro interpuso su antebrazo derecho en menos de un latido de corazón, en un movimiento que Kei apenas fue capaz de vislumbrar. La coraza de oro bloqueó la mortal patada deteniéndola en seco, como si la pierna del santo hubiera impactado contra un grueso muro de acero. Sin perder un segundo, el misterioso guerrero contraatacó embistiendo con toda su robusta contextura, aprovechando la reducida distancia cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no pudo sorprender a Astinos. Anticipando el contraataque, el santo de oro dio un pequeño brinco hacia un costado, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su rival para impulsarse y saltar hacia un lado, poniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos. Astinos dio un perfecto giro en el aire, aterrizando sobre la arena del coliseo en una peculiar pose ofensiva, con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante y el derecho echado hacia atrás, con la mano empuñada a la altura de la cadera. Kei reconoció al instante aquella pose, aunque jamás había visto a su maestro utilizar el ataque al que precedía.

Hasta ese momento…

Sin desarmar su postura, el caballero de sagitario separó ambas piernas, encendiendo su cosmos en una explosión dorada que lo envolvió como un manto.

— ¡Relámpago Atómico!—exclamó, arrojando un puñetazo que literalmente abrió el suelo ante él.

Múltiples esferas de energía dorada, impregnadas de descargas eléctricas, salieron disparadas del puño de Astinos con un estruendo ensordecedor, avanzando como una avalancha sobre su rival. La potencia de aquel ataque fue tal que Kei no pudo evitar salir despedido hacia atrás por la poderosa onda expansiva, rodando varios metros por el suelo hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared que unía el suelo con las gradas inferiores. La poderosa explosión de luz con la que culminó la ofensiva de su maestro lo obligó a alzar ambos brazos, protegiéndose los ojos del cegador resplandor.

—Lo…lo logró…—murmuró para sí mismo, tosiendo atragantado por el polvo y el humo que la explosión había levantado.

Tenía que ser así. Nada ni nadie podía salir ileso después de un ataque como aquel…era ilógico. Por eso sus ojos se negaron a creer lo que vieron cuando el humo se disipó finalmente.

El caballero negro se encontraba de pie en el centro de un gran cráter circular, con el brazo derecho cruzado delante del cuerpo a modo de defensa. Un tenue rastro de cosmo-energía rojiza rodeaba la armadura dorada que le cubría el brazo. No tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—No… Es imposible…—balbuceó Kei, observando a aquel sujeto con los ojos desorbitados.

¡Había detenido el poderoso relámpago de Astinos interponiendo solo su brazo derecho! Pero no…no se trataba simplemente de eso... Para absorber la potencia de semejante ataque tenía que haber concentrado una descomunal cantidad de cosmo-energía en aquella extraña coraza de oro. El rastro rojizo alrededor de su brazo así lo demostraba…pero para detener el relámpago de Astinos el cosmo reunido si o si debía igualar o superar el utilizado por su maestro en el ataque. ¡Ese sujeto peleaba al mismo nivel que un caballero dorado!

A diferencia de Kei, Astinos no parecía para nada sorprendido. Observó a su oponente con los ojos entrecerrados, como si hubiera esperado desde un principio un resultado como aquel. Delante de él, en medio del cráter, el caballero negro bajó lentamente el brazo, atravesándolo con sus inexpresivos ojos de hielo. Cuando apartó su capa roja hacia un lado, agachándose para golpear el suelo con su puño derecho, Kei jamás pensó que alguien pudiera moverse tan de prisa.

— ¡Galope de Quirón!—exclamó el enigmático caballero, enterrando su brazo en la tierra con un brutal puñetazo.

La arena tembló con violencia, todo el coliseo tembló cuando el suelo alrededor de Astinos se resquebrajó, saltando en grandes pedazos de roca y tierra. Infinitos rayos de energía roja brotaron desde las profundidades del suelo, abrasando todo lo que se encontraba por encima como si fueran pilares de fuego ardiente.

— ¡Astinos!—gritó Kei, horrorizado, observando de rodillas en el piso como la red de rayos escarlata, brotados desde la mismísima tierra, engullía a su maestro.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Jamás había presenciado antes un ataque como ese. ¡Todo el coliseo parecía estar a punto de estallar! Ni siquiera un caballero de oro podría ser capaz de responder ante algo semejante. Sin embargo, Kei notó con incredulidad como una luz dorada avanzaba a través de la tormenta de fuego que brotaba desde las entrañas de la tierra. Astinos corría; corría a una velocidad descomunal a través del ataque de su enemigo, eludiendo los múltiples rayos escarlata que emergían desde el suelo. Saltando hacia los lados, girando al ras del piso, sin dejar de avanzar en ningún momento, el santo de oro se abalanzó arrojando un puñetazo sobre su rival, el cual continuaba inclinado, con el brazo hundido hasta el codo en la arena del coliseo. Kei creyó que en aquella desventajosa posición el caballero negro no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, pero aún así volvió a reaccionar como si fuera un relámpago, incorporándose justo a tiempo para contraatacar. Una onda expansiva levantó el polvo del suelo en un radio de varios metros cuando los puños de ambos guerreros impactaron.

Durante un segundo, los dos contrincantes permanecieron casi cara a cara, con el brazo extendido hacia adelante y los puños enfrentados en un forcejeo sordo. Kei apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que ocurría cuando una repentina explosión de cosmos separó a ambos rivales, arrojándolos con violencia en direcciones contrarias. Tanto Astinos como el caballero oscuro retrocedieron varios metros arrastrando los pies por el suelo devastado del coliseo, con los brazos alzados para protegerse el rostro. Cuando ambos pudieron alzar nuevamente la vista, un enorme y humeante cráter los separaba, abierto en el lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes habían medido fuerzas.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el santo de oro observó a su rival durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. El guerrero oscuro le sostuvo la mirada con descarada indiferencia, echando hacia atrás su capa roja. Kei los observó a ambos apenas sintiéndose capaz de contener el aliento. Era la primera vez que veía a su maestro combatir de ese modo, lo cual lo había asombrado hasta el punto de dejarlo incrédulo. Desde su temprana llegada al santuario había oído hablar, una y otra vez, sobre el incomparable poder de los caballeros de oro; poderes que parecían estar más allá de toda lógica. En el santuario, los doce santos dorados eran los guerreros más admirados y respetados entre los ochentaiocho servidores de Athena; no había un solo aprendiz de caballero que no anhelara poder llegar a ser como ellos algún día, soñando despiertos cada vez que tenían la suerte de ver a alguno en la puerta de su respectiva casa. Kei se contaba entre ellos. Sentía una profunda fascinación por su maestro y sus once compañeros dorados, por las historias y las leyendas que había detrás de cada uno de ellos.

Ahora había comprobado que todo lo que se decía era cierto. Astinos había desplegado un poder sencillamente descomunal ante sus ojos, más de lo que jamás se había permitido mostrar antes…y precisamente por eso se sentía tan confuso y horrorizado al ver como aquel misterioso guerrero negro combatía a su mismo nivel. ¿Quién diablos era en realidad? ¿Quién se ocultaba detrás de aquel semblante frío y amenazador? Continuó observándolos, con la boca abierta de asombro, hasta que, de repente, una clara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su maestro. Los ojos marrones de Astinos se clavaron en los azules de su oponente cuando habló.

—Debo confesar que es la primera vez que alguien me presiona tanto en un combate. Eres bueno—dijo en tono tranquilo, sin dejar de observarlo con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios—No sé quien seas, pero tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tu cosmo-energía…no son normales. Mi nombre es Astinos, caballero de oro de Sagitario. Peleas a mi mismo nivel, así que dime…—Astinos ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, escrutándolo de arriba a abajo—… ¿yo si soy digno de escuchar tu nombre?

El caballero negro no respondió inmediatamente. Permaneció de pie al borde del gran cráter que el choque de cosmos había abierto, sin mover un solo músculo. Y entonces sonrió, atravesándolo con una mirada que fue como un puñal de hielo.

—Eres muy hábil, santo de Athena, demasiado como para irte al infierno sin saber quién te ha enviado a sus profundidades—la enigmática sonrisa se veía extraña en el rostro de piedra del guerrero, el cual extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados con un movimiento repentino, encendiendo el aura rojiza de su cosmos a un nivel aún superior al que había mostrado hasta entonces— ¡Así que prepárate, valiente caballero de sagitario!—bramó— ¡Porque yo, Jasón, uno de los doce generales de las legiones Berserker, pondré fin ahora mismo a tu existencia!

Todo el coliseo pareció temblar nuevamente cuando el hombre llamado Jasón elevó aún más su poder, envolviendo su cuerpo y su armadura en una relampagueante estela de cosmos del color de la sangre. Delante de él, Astinos afirmó sus pies sobre el suelo, observándolo con una expresión mortalmente seria…

—Arrogantes palabras, Jasón, o como sea que te llames—exclamó de repente una jovial y alegre voz.

Astinos y Kei movieron la cabeza hacia un costado, claramente sorprendidos.

—Sí, demasiado arrogantes para alguien que se encuentra en tamaña desventaja—agregó una segunda voz, tan despreocupada y alegre como la primera.

Jasón redujo considerablemente la acumulación de su poderosa cosmo-energía, mirando hacia el gran muro de las gradas inferiores, el cual separaba las tribunas de la arena de combate. Dos jóvenes en resplandecientes armaduras de oro los observaban desde el borde superior del muro; uno parado en perfecto equilibrio con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y el otro sentado en la más despreocupada de las poses, con el codo apoyado en una rodilla y el rostro descansando sobre la palma de la mano. Ambos sonreían de un modo tan descarado que resultaba casi ofensivo. El que estaba de pie sobre el muro, aparentemente el más joven de los dos, no debía tener más de diecinueve años de edad; y era menudo y delgado, aunque con los brazos claramente marcados por el ejercicio. Poseía una lacia cabellera negra que le caía larga hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro risueño de piel ligeramente cobriza. Los ojos, algo rasgados, eran de un intenso marrón caoba, astutos y brillantes. La armadura que vestía, resplandeciente como el sol, era de bordes firmes y redondeados, con decoraciones en forma de línea recta en las hombreras, el peto y las protecciones de los brazos. Dos barras rectas de oro se cruzaban en forma de X en su espalda, sobresaliendo las empuñaduras por encima de los hombros. A diferencia de todas las demás armaduras doradas, aquella contaba con dos grandes escudos en cada brazo, y con muchas otras sorpresas ocultas a la vista.

El que se encontraba sentado sobre el borde del muro parecía un poco mayor que su compañero, aunque aún así no aparentaba más de veinte o veintiún años. Era un joven alto y esbelto, de cortos cabellos rizados tan dorados como su armadura. El rostro pálido y anguloso era de rasgos muy atractivos, con dos grandes ojos turquesas que lo observaban todo con expresión burlona. Su vestimenta de oro era muy similar a la de Astinos, aunque sin las grandes alas de ángel en las espaldas. Se trataba de una armadura ceñida al cuerpo, de una belleza tan simple como indiscutible. Las hombreras eran alargadas y angulosas, al igual que el ajustado peto y la falda, la cual protegía hasta medio muslo. Toda la armadura poseía múltiples y gruesas decoraciones en forma de líneas curvas, las cuales, como un relieve, sobresalían ligeramente de cada una de las piezas que la componían. A diferencia de Astinos, ambos jóvenes llevaban una larga capa blanca a sus espaldas, rasgo característico de los caballeros de oro.

—Parece que necesitas una mano, eh Astinos—declaró el muchacho rubio en tono burlón—Te estás poniendo viejo.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Astinos sonrió al joven de cabellos dorados, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo suficiente como para darte una buena paliza, Leánder.

Leánder, el incorregible caballero de Leo, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Como tú digas. Pero ni te creas que vamos a permanecer al margen de esto—observó sonriente al caballero negro, el cual los escrutaba con una expresión tan dura como el acero—Este tipo parece fuerte. Vamos Liang, de seguro será divertido.

El joven llamado Liang, el portador de la armadura de Libra, asintió con una media sonrisa, descendiendo de un veloz salto desde las gradas. En menos de un parpadeo, ambos caballeros dorados ya se encontraban de pie junto a su compañero de sagitario, de frente al guerrero que se hacía llamar Jasón.

—Sin duda eres un tipo muy fuerte si aguantaste cara a cara contra Astinos—reflexionó Liang, acercándose hacia él mientras hacía tronar sus dedos—Pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a tres caballeros de oro a la vez... De todos modos no debes preocuparte, yo solo te enfrentaré en combate singular, tenemos honor, ¿sabes?

—Hey, yo iba a pelear contra él—protestó Leánder, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—No esta vez—replicó Liang, colocándose en guardia ante Jasón en una perfecta pose de artes marciales—Veamos que sabes hacer, general Berserker, si en verdad ostentas semejante título…

Jasón no dijo ni una sola palabra. Estudió atentamente al sonriente Liang, desviando luego la vista hacia el altanero Leánder y hacia Astinos, el cual volvía a contemplar todo con expresión seria y desconfiada. Por último clavó sus ojos en Kei, el olvidado caballero de bronce que observaba la sorprendente escena a un costado de la arena, aún de rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el suelo. El joven pegaso pudo sentir la helada mirada de Jasón sobre él durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el brutal golpe con el que lo había derribado. Pero también recordó otra cosa… Aún seguía con vida, cuando aquel sujeto claramente había expresado sus intenciones de matarlo. ¿Qué lo había detenido?

"_Tú…"_

Cualquiera fuera la razón, Kei no pudo reflexionar sobre ello. De improviso, con la misma increíble velocidad que había demostrado al pelear contra Astinos, el caballero negro dio un inmenso salto hacia arriba. El santo de bronce observó atónito como Jasón los observaba desde una altura de más de diez metros, suspendido en el mismísimo aire con una gran aura rojiza rodeando todo su cuerpo.

—Volveremos a vernos, Santos de Athena—dijo con una voz tan vacua como su expresión—Hasta entonces disfruten del tiempo que les queda…

Y entonces desapareció. Del mismo modo en que había llegado, Jasón abandonó la arena elevándose en el cielo como si fuera una brillante estrella roja. Una estrella de sangre. Leánder observó con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza como el resplandor rojo se alejaba hasta convertirse en un lejano punto en el horizonte.

—Bah, el muy cobarde se ha escapado—se quejó.

—Cobarde no—lo corrigió Liang, encogiéndose de hombros—Simplemente ha hecho lo más inteligente que podía hacer. No todos los días te enfrentas a tres de nosotros a la vez. ¿No lo crees Astinos?—el santo de libra giró la cabeza hacia su compañero— ¿Astinos?

El caballero de sagitario no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, donde el misterioso Jasón había desaparecido.

—General Berserker…—reflexionó en voz alta—Eso solo puede significar una cosa…

Kei lo oyó con toda claridad, y quiso preguntar a que se refería con semejantes palabras. Sin embargo, aquello fue lo último que pudo escuchar. El dolor causado por el monstruoso golpe que había recibido, el cansancio y la tensión extrema que había experimentado durante el terrible combate que acababa de presenciar…todo lo inundó de un modo tan inclemente como repentino. Con la vista borrosa, Kei pudo notar como Astinos se acercaba hacia él observándolo fijamente.

"_Él lo sabe"_ pensó "_El vio como el enemigo…me perdonaba la vida"_

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Bueno, mis más cordiales saludos y agradecimientos si han llegado hasta aquí. Esta es una idea que vengo desarrollando hace tiempo y que creo que puede derivar en una buena historia. Tengo muchos capítulos más en mente, así que, dependiendo que tal me vaya, los iré subiendo en la brevedad. Por eso, si te ha agradado este primer episodio y te gustaría que la historia continúe, por favor no dudes en dejar un comentario! =) Eso en verdad ayuda a la hora de encarar nuevos capítulos =P_

_Un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima!_

_Revontulet._


	2. Perspectivas

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Perspectivas**

**.**

En su sueño, como solía ocurrir cada vez que caía en brazos de Morfeo, volvía a ser un niño. Estaba recostado de espaldas sobre la hierba, descansando a la sombra del gran fresno que crecía a orillas del río. El suave murmullo del agua, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las hojas en las ramas, las majestuosas montañas nevadas a lo lejos, todo era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Y tal como lo recordaba, ella no tardó en aparecer.

—Kei… ¡Kei!—lo llamó una aguda pero bella voz infantil—Kei, ¿dónde te has metido ahora? ¡Debo decirte algo muy importante!

Kei suspiró, torciendo la mirada hacia un costado. Aquel lado de la ribera se encontraba flanqueado por un gran campo de flores, una pequeña pradera pintada de mil colores diferentes. Más allá, sobre el horizonte, la silueta del pueblo se dibujaba con claridad contra el azul claro del mediodía. La niña surgió de pronto de entre las flores del campo, hermosa y rozagante como si fuera una más de ellas.

—Oh, aquí estás, ¿por qué no contestabas?—le soltó en tono de reproche.

Kei apartó la mirada con gesto despreocupado.

—Cálmate, Ellisa. Estuve toda la mañana ayudando a mamá en la granja, ¿qué no tengo derecho a descansar un poco?

Ellisa se cruzó de brazos, alzando una de sus cejas castañas.

—No te estaba recriminando nada. Y claro que sé que estuviste trabajando en la granja; yo te ayudé, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no.

La niña soltó un gruñido de disconformidad, inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin agregar nada más se sentó a su lado bajo el árbol, observándolo de reojo. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Kei tenía la vista clavada en los lejanos picos nevados que se extendían sobre el horizonte, del otro lado del río. Ellisa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, abrazándose las rodillas con sus pequeños brazos.

— ¿En verdad solo descansabas?—preguntó de repente—Siempre que estás aquí no haces más que mirar y mirar esas montañas.

—Eres más atenta de lo que pareces—contestó Kei en tono divertido, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ellisa apartó la mirada, levemente ruborizada.

—Tampoco es tan difícil darse cuenta—replicó— ¿Qué hay con esas montañas?

—No lo sé. Y esa es precisamente la cuestión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Kei se volvió hacia ella, apoyando un codo sobre la hierba y el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Me refiero a que no sé que hay en esas montañas, ni en las tierras más allá. Tampoco sé cómo se ven las grandes ciudades de las que tanto habla mi padre cuando vuelve de sus viajes—Kei ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿No te gustaría saberlo, Ellisa? ¿No te gustaría conocer algo más del mundo aparte de nuestro pequeño pueblo?

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo.

—A mí me gusta mucho nuestro pueblo, pero…supongo que tienes razón. Sería genial poder conocer el resto del mundo algún día.

Kei se incorporó de un salto, apretando los puños sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y te prometo que cuando sea un hombre te llevaré conmigo para que lo conozcas—le guiñó un ojo con alegría—Recorreremos todas las grandes ciudades del imperio, ya lo verás, y cuando nuestro viaje termine no seremos capaces de decidir cual lugar fue el más bello.

Ellisa clavó sus grandes ojos verdes en el suelo, sonriendo avergonzada.

—Mientras estemos juntos…cualquier lugar será bello.

Kei se quedó repentinamente en blanco, aún con los puños apretados extendidos en el aire.

—Oh...—murmuró, rascándose una mejilla—Ehhh… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

— ¡Es verdad!—exclamó la niña, incorporándose repentinamente de la hierba—Es tu padre, Kei, ¡tu padre ha regresado al pueblo!

— ¿En serio?—preguntó él con emoción— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace solo unos instantes. Tu madre me pidió que viniera a avistarte.

— ¡Genial! Hace meses que no le veo. ¡Vamos Ellisa! ¡De seguro nos trajo algo!

Sin esperar respuesta, el niño tomó a su amiga de la mano, echando a correr hacia el gran campo floreado que se extendía entre el pueblo y la ribera. Fue en ese momento que escucharon las campanas…y que vieron el humo brotar en delgadas columnas grises desde el pueblo.

Fue el último día que vieron su hogar…

…Kei abrió repentinamente los ojos, dando un violento respingo hacia adelante. Enseguida el agudo dolor en su estómago lo obligó a volver a recostarse sobre el duro suelo alfombrado. Confuso, observó de un extremo a otro de la enorme habitación en la que se hallaba. Aún podía sentir el sudor corriéndole helado por el cuerpo.

— ¿Cuándo diablos llegué aquí?—murmuró sin entender.

La habitación era un inmenso pasillo de mármol, lo suficientemente ancho como para que todo un contingente de soldados cruzara hombro con hombro sin estorbarse. El suelo se encontraba recubierto por una finísima alfombra roja, y toda una serie de columnas blancas se extendía a izquierda y derecha, uniendo el suelo con el techo. El pasillo conducía directo a una gran plataforma rectangular, la cual se elevaba casi un metro por sobre el nivel del suelo, unida al mismo por una serie de pequeños escalones. Un soberbio trono de ébano se levantaba en el centro de la plataforma, de espaldas al inmenso telón escarlata en el que la habitación concluía, como si fuera un gran muro de terciopelo. Kei se encontraba de espaldas en el piso, justo al pie del trono. Ya no llevaba puesta su armadura de Pegaso, la cual descansaba en el interior de su caja de bronce, un par de metros hacia su derecha. Volvió a intentar incorporarse, esta vez con sumo cuidado.

—La Habitación del Patriarca…—susurró, observando detenidamente a su alrededor— ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

—Yo no me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú. Aún te encuentras muy débil.

Kei volteó sorprendido, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Un majestuoso anciano lo observaba de pie a sus espaldas, con una mano apoyada sobre el respaldo del trono. El joven de bronce lo miró con cierto asombro. Aquel hombre ya contaba con más de sesenta años de edad, pero aún así conservaba el vientre plano y los hombros anchos de un veinteañero. Se trataba de un anciano alto e imponente, de largos cabellos grises perfectamente peinados hacia atrás. Una cuidada barba corta, tan gris como su cabellera, le cubría medio rostro, resaltando el marrón claro de sus ojos. Vestía una larga túnica de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, con el cuello de hilo dorado y múltiples costuras de color rojo aquí y allá.

—Señor Magnus…

Magnus, el supremo patriarca del Santuario, lo escrutó atentamente durante un segundo.

—Relájate, Kei. Sufriste un gran daño durante el combate y aún no te recuperas del todo.

El joven pegaso se llevó una mano hacia el abdomen, sintiendo un dolor intenso en la boca del estómago. Entonces, de repente, las imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza. Pudo ver la armadura negra y brillante ante sus ojos, y el puño inmisericorde enterrándose en su estómago.

¡Jasón!

— ¡Señor Magnus!—exclamó—No hay tiempo para descansar… ¡El santuario fue atacado! Yo…

—Te dije que te relajaras, muchacho—lo interrumpió el patriarca—Sería un insulto a toda la dedicación que nuestra señora Athena puso al sanar tus heridas si no lo hicieras.

"_Ellisa…"_

— ¿La señorita Athena?—murmuró Kei— ¿Acaso ella…?

—Así es—confirmó Magnus—El daño que recibiste fue más serio de lo que te imaginas. De no haber sido por la sagrada cosmo-energía y por las oraciones de nuestra señora habrías muerto. Por eso es que te encuentras aquí.

Kei volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, hacia el gran telón rojo que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todo caballero sabía que tras aquel telón se encontraban las habitaciones de Athena, lugar al que nadie salvo el patriarca tenía permitido el acceso. Una cálida sensación lo inundó al meditar lo que acababa de oír de labios del anciano. Ella lo había salvado con su sagrada cosmo-energía… Respiró profundamente, volviendo la vista hacia él.

—Por supuesto que no desprecio lo que la señorita Athena ha hecho por mí… Pero usted tiene que escuchar lo que ha ocurrido… Un hombre se presentó en los límites del santuario, su fuerza…

—Ya he hablado con Astinos sobre lo ocurrido—lo interrumpió Magnus—Estoy muy al tanto de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Ahora hazme caso y concéntrate en recuperarte.

—Pero…

—Vuelve a tu posición en el Santuario, soldado. Cuando esta cuestión haya sido deliberada con Athena, y con los santos de oro, entonces informaremos a ti y a los demás caballeros de bronce que es lo que deben hacer—Magnus sonrió en un modo casi paternal—Hasta entonces descansa.

Kei bajó la vista hacia el suelo, resignado. El tono del patriarca no dejaba lugar alguno a discusión. Tras levantar la caja que contenía su armadura del suelo, cargándola en sus espaldas, el joven pegaso se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Como usted diga, señor Magnus. Retornaré ahora mismo a mi posición.

Magnus observó en silencio como el caballero de bronce atravesaba rengueando el largo pasillo, desapareciendo tras la inmensa puerta doble que daba acceso a la habitación. Suspiró, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cintura.

— ¿No piensa que tal vez haya sido algo excesivo tratar personalmente sus heridas?—preguntó en tono amable—Ese es un honor al que ni siquiera un caballero de oro podría aspirar.

Magnus se dio vuelta, mirando hacia el telón que se extendía tras su trono de ébano. La tela roja se apartó lentamente, revelando a una hermosa muchacha ataviada con un vestido de color blanco. La chica ingresó tímidamente a la habitación, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

—Los sanadores del Santuario podrían haberse encargado—prosiguió Magnus—Además no debe olvidar que su cuerpo humano apenas comienza a acostumbrarse al sagrado poder del que es contenedor. No debe esforzarse, señorita Athena.

La muchacha amplió su sonrisa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Se trataba de una joven delgada, de baja estatura, y de piel tan pálida como la leche. Poseía una corta cabellera de un castaño muy claro, larga hasta media nuca. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un verde muy intenso, con pequeños puntos dorados alrededor de las pupilas. Su expresión, su forma de caminar, la calidez en su mirada…cada rasgo y gesto en ella emanaba una belleza abrumadora, a pesar de que apenas debía llegar a los diecisiete años.

—Lo sé muy bien, Magnus, pero no puedes culparme—respondió en tono amable, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos verdes—Kei y yo crecimos juntos…

**. . . **

—Solo rumores—comentó Syaoran, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido—Todo el Santuario ha estado especulando sobre ello, pero nadie puede asegurar nada…

—Sin embargo todos vimos las luces y las explosiones en las afueras del Santuario—replicó Dasha, sin disimular un bostezo en su voz— ¿No es así, Andriev?—agregó alegremente, observando al muchacho rubio a su lado con una sonrisa.

Andriev se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin devolverle la mirada, lo cual no pareció agradar mucho a su compañera.

—Y aún no sabemos nada de Kei…—murmuró Syaoran, apretando las correas de cuero de la gran caja de bronce a sus espaldas.

Los otros dos jóvenes lo observaron en silencio, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un leve tinte rojizo, anticipando la pronto llegada del crepúsculo sobre el Santuario. Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en las gradas superiores del actual coliseo, observando sin demasiado interés el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, muchachos que iban desde los seis hasta los trece años de edad. De frente a ellos, aunque en una zona más elevada del terreno, podían divisar con claridad la gran torre del reloj, con sus doce fuegos apagados. A sus espaldas, más allá de los bordes de las gradas superiores, el terreno se elevaba en forma progresiva, albergando numerosos templos, barracas, edificios en ruinas, y simples cabañas; un sector espartano que servía como punto de residencia para los caballeros, maestros y aprendices.

—Yo escuché decir que Kei se encontraba en las afueras cuando todo ocurrió—aventuró Dasha—Quizás se encuentre herido…o peor…

— ¡No!—la interrumpió Syaoran, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Era un muchacho joven y menudo, de no más de dieciocho años, con la piel cobriza y los ojos rasgados propios de las gentes de las tierras orientales, mucho más allá de las fronteras del imperio. Su cabello, levemente ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, era de un negro azabache similar al de sus ojos. Por todos era sabido que tanto Kei como Liang, el santo de Libra, eran sus mejores amigos en el Santuario—De ningún modo, Kei no podría caer tan fácilmente…—continuó— ¡Él es el caballero de bronce más poderoso que existe!

—Que sea más fuerte que tú no quiere decir que no haya guerreros más hábiles que él—comentó en tono frío el joven llamado Andriev. Parecía tener la misma edad que Syaoran, pero ahí terminaba toda similitud. Andriev era alto y fornido, de piel pálida y grandes ojos de un gris oscuro. Su cabello, lacio y partido en una raya al medio, con dos grandes mechones cayéndole a los lados del rostro, era de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco, diferente al rubio dorado de las hordas bárbaras que constantemente acosaban los límites del imperio. A sus pies descansaba una gran caja de bronce con el grabado de un cisne— ¿Crees que Kei tendría oportunidad contra alguien del nivel de un santo de oro?

—No hay nadie más fuerte que un caballero de oro—replicó Syaoran, alzando la voz— ¡Y Kei no está muerto!

—Muchachos, por favor cálmense—concilió Dasha, sonriendo en forma nerviosa— ¡No me obliguen a ponerme mi armadura!

La chica, una joven pequeña y delgada, aunque con una muy bella figura, tenía ambos pies apoyados sobre una caja de bronce con un grabado en forma de lince. Era una joven de cabellos ondulados, de un intenso castaño rojizo, el cual le caía largo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Por su delicada figura no parecía tener más de diecisiete años…pues los rasgos de su rostro se encontraban ocultos tras una máscara de metal blanco. Solo una persona en el Santuario había visto las hermosas facciones y los ojos color miel que se ocultaban tras aquella máscara. A su lado, Andriev la miró durante un segundo, para luego cruzarse de brazos con gesto indiferente.

—Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, es extraño que aún no sepamos nada—reflexionó Syaoran, ignorando las reprimendas de su compañera—No creo que podamos confiar en los rumores que recorren el Santuario. Algunos dicen que dos caballeros de oro se enfrentaron a muerte anoche. Tonterías. Creo que si es algo de verdad importante…en estos momentos el patriarca debe estar discutiéndolo con los santos de oro.

—Pues no te alejas demasiado…—murmuró de repente una débil voz—El señor Magnus dijo algo sobre eso…

Los tres muchachos giraron la cabeza hacia un costado, topándose cara a cara con un joven de desordenada cabellera negra.

— ¡Kei!

El santo de pegaso avanzó hacia sus amigos a paso lento, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?—exclamó Syaoran.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—quiso saber Dasha.

Andriev se limitó a observarlo fríamente, sin decir nada.

—La verdad es que he estado mejor antes—suspiró Kei, sentándose en las gradas junto a sus amigos.

—Cuéntanos que ha sucedido. Extraños rumores circulan por todo el Santuario…

Kei ensombreció su expresión, clavando sus ojos marrones en el suelo. Cuando terminó de relatarle a sus compañeros lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, éstos se quedaron observándolo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Ese tipo…peleó en el mismo nivel que el señor Astinos?—murmuró Dasha, sin poder ocultar del todo el temor en su voz.

Kei asintió en silencio.

—Vaya…eso por sí solo es algo increíble—reflexionó Syaoran. A diferencia de su compañera, no parecía asustado, sino sinceramente sorprendido— ¿Quién diablos podría ser?

—No lo sé… Apenas si logré escuchar su nombre.

Andriev clavó sus ojos grises en Kei durante un instante, desviando luego la mirada hacia un lado con gesto pensativo.

—Hay algunas cosas que podemos inferir de tu relato—declaró en tono indiferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Andriev lo miró de reojo.

—Para empezar, sabemos que el tal Jasón es lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a un caballero dorado. Pero solo a uno. La llegada de Leánder y de Liang lo obligó a retirarse del campo de batalla.

—Suena lógico—coincidió Dasha. Aunque su rostro permanecía oculto, era obvio que había sonreído al joven rubio al hablar.

Andriev continuó sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Por otro lado, su nombre es algo a tener en cuenta. Jasón es uno de los antiguos héroes griegos de la mitología. Supongo que habrán oído hablar del mito de los Argonautas.

Dasha y Kei se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te refieres al conquistador del Vellocino de Oro, ¿verdad?—preguntó Syaoran.

Andriev asintió.

—Con esto no quiero decir que haya alguna relación entre el héroe del mito y el sujeto que atacó a Kei, pero…si me llama la atención que entre toda su armadura negra haya tenido una pieza dorada con un grabado en forma de carnero, pues el vellocino es la piel de ese animal—Andriev ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, paseando la mirada por sus tres camaradas—Pero hay algo más importante…y alarmante.

— ¿Qué?

—Este tipo se presentó como Jasón, uno de los generales de las doce legiones Berserker, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es—confirmó Kei.

Andriev se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia la caja de bronce a sus pies.

—Jamás había oído hablar antes de esa legión o lo que sea, pero…eso quiere decir que hay otros once tipos tan o incluso más fuertes que él… Cada uno al mando de un número indefinido de guerreros—el joven alzó la mirada nuevamente—Sea quien sea…nos enfrentamos a un ejército.

Kei, Dasha y Syaoran guardaron silencio, observando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba…—murmuró Kei.

—Pero no deja de ser cierto—comentó una voz franca y amable.

Tanto Kei como sus compañeros giraron la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hola, amigos ¿Cómo han estado?

Un joven gallardo y esbelto los saludó, de pie al lado de las escaleras que comunicaban con los niveles inferiores del coliseo. Era un muchacho de rostro afable y atractivo, de ojos celestes y larga cabellera rubia, la cual llevaba atada a la altura de la nuca, cayéndole libre hasta media espalda. Vestía una armadura de un espléndido blanco-nieve, la cual, al igual que una armadura de oro, cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Una pequeña lira de plata descansaba sobre su mano derecha, y una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios lo acompañaba.

Kei los observó a ambos, sonriendo amistosamente.

—Arion, Helena…me alegra verlos.

El recién llegado se acercó hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por la joven llamada Helena.

—Astinos y el patriarca me contaron lo que ocurrió anoche, Kei—comentó Arion, observando al joven pegaso con atención—De no haber sido por ti el invasor habría llegado hasta el Santuario.

Kei negó con la cabeza.

—No pude hacer nada contra él… Es a Astinos y a los demás caballeros de oro a quien debes agradecer.

Arion le sonrió amigablemente.

—Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, ni Astinos, ni los demás caballeros se habrían enterado nunca de lo que ocurría. No debes reprocharte; aquel enemigo suponía un desafío incluso para el más fuerte de los santos.

— ¿Hablaste con el patriarca?—preguntó de repente Andriev, sin ningún tipo de cortesía. Sus ojos de hielo miraban a Arion como si estuvieran contemplando una simple roca en el suelo.

—Andriev…por favor, sé amable—murmuró Dasha.

—No te preocupes—la corrigió Arion, sin desdibujar la amable sonrisa en su rostro—Si, Andriev, hablé con el patriarca. Tu deducción es correcta. Eso mismo es lo que el señor Magnus, Astinos y yo pensamos en un primer momento. Y sin duda es algo grave…

Andriev desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. No suponía ninguna sorpresa para los cuatro jóvenes de bronce que aquel amistoso muchacho hubiera hablado directamente con el patriarca sobre lo ocurrido. Arion no era un caballero de oro…pero solo porque no existía una decimotercera armadura de ese tipo. Él era el santo de plata de Lira y, según se decía, su poder era tan alto que podía rivalizar fácilmente con el de cualquier caballero dorado. Incluso éstos últimos le guardaban un gran respeto, considerándolo prácticamente su igual. Era por eso, y por su carácter justo e inteligente, que el patriarca siempre tenía en cuenta su opinión.

—Nos temíamos que se tratara de algo grave…—murmuró Syaoran—A pesar de la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos cuando nos percatamos, pudimos sentir el gran cosmos y ver los efectos de la batalla.

—Si…—asintió Helena—El temblor en la tierra pudo sentirse incluso en el pueblo, y todo el horizonte pareció estallar en llamas durante un segundo…

Helena, la joven que acompañaba a Arion, era una hermosa muchacha de cabellos dorados, grandes ojos verdes y piel tan delicada y tersa como una flor. Vivía y trabajaba como artesana en el pueblo de Rodorio, un pequeño asentamiento agrícola en las afueras del santuario. Por lo general ningún habitante del poblado tenía permitido el acceso al Santuario en sí, pero por todos era sabido el gran amor que ella y Arion se profesaban, por lo cual tenía el permiso del patriarca para acudir en forma ocasional, no solo para visitar a Arion, sino también para reforzar el constante comercio entre el Santuario y el pueblo de Rodorio, su principal proveedor de telas y alimentos.

—Algo muy grave…—reflexionó Kei en voz baja, alzando la vista hacia el santo de plata—Dime Arion, ¿qué te dijo el patriarca? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora?

Arion desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con gesto preocupado.

—Cuando el sol se oculte, el patriarca convocará en reunión a los doce caballeros.

— ¿Una Reunión Dorada?—preguntó Dasha con asombro—Hacía años que no se celebraba una.

—Décadas en realidad—la corrigió el santo de Lira—La última vez fue mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se convirtiera en caballero—Arion hizo una pausa, observando de uno en uno a sus jóvenes oyentes. Algo en su expresión había cambiado…—Escúchenme con atención por favor…lo que ocurrió anoche no fue algo del todo inesperado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó confundido Kei—Yo era el único que estaba ahí anoche cuando ese maldito llegó.

—Lo sé, y como dije, de no haber sido por ti, Jasón habría tenido una oportunidad de infiltrarse en el Santuario. Él no buscaba un conflicto abierto…y tú lo provocaste.

— ¿Qué buscaba entonces?—preguntó Dasha.

—La vida de Athena—murmuró Andriev, observando a Arion directo a los ojos.

Kei lo observó horrorizado.

— ¿La vida de la señorita Athena?

— ¿Por qué otra razón un enemigo de semejante nivel vendría aquí en solitario? Claramente fue una misión de infiltración para asesinar a Athena, y tal vez al patriarca.

—Mucho me temo que esa haya sido su intención…—confirmó Arion—Los caballeros de oro se encontraban en estado de alerta anoche, por eso Astinos llegó tan rápidamente a la escena al rastrear tu cosmos, Kei.

— ¿Pero por qué estaban en alerta? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Arion ensombreció su expresión, lo cual resultó extraño en su rostro tan amable y sereno.

—Athena ha estado observando mucho las estrellas últimamente. Se ha pasado noches enteras meditando en Star Hill. Ella sabe que algo está a punto de ocurrir, lo presiente…y su última meditación así se lo confirmó.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con impaciencia Syaoran— ¿Qué es lo que la señorita Athena ha visto en el cosmos?

—Guerra—respondió Arion, tomando a Helena de la mano—Una guerra santa…

**. . .**

Magnus, el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho.

—Señorita Athena—dijo con voz clara y solemne—Los santos de oro se encuentran en camino. ¿Desea que sea yo el que hable con ellos en la reunión?

La bella joven de cabellos castaños negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente al anciano sacerdote.

—Esto es algo sumamente importante. Debo ser yo quien hable con mis caballeros esta noche.

Magnus asintió, volviendo a inclinarse con solemnidad. El patriarca se hallaba de pie ante los pequeños escalones que llevaban a la plataforma del trono, donde la princesa Athena estaba sentada. La muchacha vestía un sencillo vestido de color blanco, sin mangas, el cual le caía libre hasta los tobillos. Tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado, sujetando un alto báculo negro con un disco de oro en su extremo superior; la representación de Nike, la diosa de la victoria.

—Entonces…los presagios eran ciertos—murmuró Magnus.

Athena entornó sus grandes ojos verdes, con la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

—Si…las estrellas me lo han dicho…hace tiempo que intentaban advertirme—fijó sus ojos en el patriarca—Ahora debemos prepararnos…

Magnus volvió a asentir, cruzando ambas manos tras la cintura.

—Así se hará. Me tomé la libertad de armar un pequeño escuadrón de caballeros de plata, los santos de Cerbero, Auriga, Centauro y Sagitta, los cuales están a la espera de sus órdenes. En cuanto la reunión termine, con su permiso los enviaré a la Galia a investigar. Será una misión que llevará un tiempo considerable.

—La Galia…—susurró la muchacha.

Era cierto. Las estrellas le habían advertido sobre lo que iba a suceder, y era en esa dirección, al norte, donde había podido vislumbrar la monstruosa y maligna acumulación de cosmos. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir allí… Todos los sentidos sobrehumanos que estaba comenzando a adquirir así se lo advertían.

—Me parece una sabia decisión—aprobó finalmente—Es mejor que los caballeros de oro permanezcan en el Santuario hasta que tengamos una idea más clara de la situación. Pero aún así no quiero que los santos plateados vayan solos… Uno de los doce caballeros liderará la expedición. ¿A quién recomiendas?

Magnus se llevó una mano al mentón, acariciándose la frondosa barba gris.

—En cualquier otra circunstancia recomendaría a Astinos, pero hasta obtener algo más de información creo que toda su experiencia y sabiduría serán más útiles aquí en el Santuario, para ayudarnos en la organización de las defensas—el patriarca esbozó una sonrisa—Envíe a Stelios al frente del grupo. Un hombre de acción como él hará un buen trabajo. Además comienza a aburrirse aquí en el Santuario.

Athena sonrió.

—Si, Stelios es una gran elección. En cuanto la reunión termine hablaremos con él y con los caballeros de plata elegidos—la sonrisa abandonó los labios de la chica—También comunicaremos al resto de los santos del Santuario lo que hemos concluido. Todos tienen derecho a saber lo que está a punto de ocurrir…y a prepararse de la mejor manera posible…

Magnus esbozó una reverencia. Se veía igual de preocupado que la joven frente a él.

—Se hará como usted ordene…

**. . .**

La recamara del patriarca se ubicaba en lo más alto de la colina sobre la cual el Santuario se levantaba. El cosmos antiquísimo que impregnaba toda la montaña hacía que la única forma de llegar hasta allí fuera a pie…y para ello era necesario atravesar las Doce Casas, la defensa final del Santuario. Las inmensas escaleras de mármol ascendían colina arriba como una larga serpiente de piedra, uniendo una casa con la otra. El último de los doce templos, el de Piscis, conectaba en forma directa con la recamara del patriarca, la estancia final antes de la gran estatua de Athena y sus habitaciones. En ese momento, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, un grupo de tres caballeros subía a buen paso los escalones que unían la casa de Leo con la de Virgo.

—Si me lo preguntan, ya era hora de que esta reunión se realizara—declaró Leánder, el santo dorado de Leo, un atractivo joven de rizos rubios y ojos azul-turquesa.

—Nadie te lo está preguntando—contestó en tono burlón Liang, el caballero dorado de Libra. Junto con Syaoran, era el único habitante del Santuario procedente de las misteriosas tierras orientales más allá del imperio. Su lacia cabellera negra, larga hasta los hombros, sus ojos rasgados y el leve tinte cobrizo en su piel así lo indicaban.

El enorme hombretón que los acompañaba soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta del santo de Libra.

—Búrlense todo lo que quieran—replicó Leánder, escogiéndose de hombros—El tipo contra el que peleó Astinos anoche era tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros. Magnus debió habernos convocado inmediatamente después de que el tal Jasón se marchó del campo de batalla. Era lo más lógico.

Los tres caballeros llevaban espléndidas armaduras de oro, con una larga capa blanca meciéndose a sus espaldas. El santo de gran estatura marchaba entre Leánder y Liang, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era un hombre que rozaba los dos metros de altura, robusto y de brazos gruesos como troncos. Su rostro, de expresión amable, era de pómulos marcados y mandíbula fuerte, con una pequeña cicatriz surcándole le mejilla derecha. Tenía la piel de un marrón muy claro, al igual que sus ojos, y una corta cabellera de rizos de un castaño sumamente oscuro, casi negro. Su armadura de oro tenía un aspecto más voluminoso que la de sus compañeros, con los pectorales y los abdominales grabados sobre la gruesa coraza que cubría el torso. Las hombreras eran de forma redondeada, con dos pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo hacia arriba, detalle que se repetía en las protecciones de los codos y las rodillas. Como mandaba la tradición, hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás su verdadero nombre, adoptando el de la principal estrella de su constelación protectora: Aldebarán, el caballero de oro de Tauro.

—Me encanta escuchar a la juventud y a la rebeldía hablar por tu boca, Leánder—comentó Aldebarán. Su voz era grave y amable—Me hace recordar a cuando yo era igual de precipitado que tú.

—Y a mí me encanta que me tomes el pelo—replicó el joven rubio, sacudiendo una mano en forma despectiva—Pero sabes que tengo razón esta vez, mi estimado grandulón.

— ¿Leánder teniendo la razón en algo?—preguntó Liang en tono inocente—Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.

— ¿Alguien te estaba hablando a ti?

—El gran patriarca es un hombre sabio—declaró Aldebarán, frenando de antemano la discusión entre sus dos amigos—Debe haber aprovechado ese tiempo para trazar la mejor estrategia a seguir. Ten por seguro que no tomará a la ligera que el Santuario haya sido atacado.

—Aún así, no creo que haya que pensarlo demasiado. Es simple, nos encontramos en guerra. Debemos defender el Santuario y encontrar al infeliz que envió a ese bueno para nada anoche.

La lógica de Leánder era tan simple como implacable.

—Sí, el problema es que no sabemos bien quién es el responsable—intervino Liang—Aunque aparentemente Astinos tiene una idea de quién podría ser.

— ¿Así? ¿Quién?

Liang se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, es solo una corazonada. Ya sabes cómo es Astinos. Se la pasa más tiempo estudiando que entrenando. Debe haberse leído la biblioteca del Santuario de punta a punta cientos de veces; y también sabes cómo se pone cuando sospecha algo.

— ¿Más serio y antipático de lo usual?

Liang sonrió.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro de que el título de "General Berserker" le suena de algo.

—Pues es la primera vez que lo oigo—replicó Leánder, hurgándose el oído con el dedo meñique.

—Tú eres un hombre de mundo, Aldebarán—prosiguió sonriente el santo de Libra— ¿Habías escuchado hablar antes de los Generales Berserker?

Aldebarán alzó la vista con gesto pensativo.

—He escuchado antes esa palabra, "berserker", pero no veo relación alguna con el caballero negro que nos atacó.

— ¿Dónde la escuchaste?

—Los guerreros del norte, las hordas bárbaras más allá de los límites del imperio—explicó el santo de Tauro—Las tribus más belicosas cuentan con guerreros que, antes de entrar en batalla, son poseídos por una euforia asesina e implacable. Se cubren con pieles de oso, y se lanzan a la lucha aullando y echando espuma por la boca. Creo que los llaman berserkers, pero no estoy seguro.

—Muy interesante, pero basta de especulaciones por hoy—se quejó Leánder—Por algo Magnus ha convocado a una Reunión Dorada, la primera en décadas. Antes nos había dicho que estuviéramos alerta, sin dar demasiados detalles. Ahora corresponde que nos diga de una vez qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo… Así que mientras tanto, cuéntanos Aldebarán, ¿qué noticias tienes del imperio? Uno no tiene el privilegio de salir con mucha frecuencia al exterior, lo cual me encantaría. Me vendría muy bien visitar algún lugar donde las muchachas no me conozcan.

Aldebarán soltó otra franca carcajada. Sacando la última parte, la pregunta de Leánder tenía mucho sentido. Por lo general, salvo que estuvieran cumpliendo con alguna misión, los caballeros de oro no tenían permitido abandonar el Santuario. Sin embargo, el caso de Aldebarán era diferente. Con veintinueve años, era el caballero de más edad entre los ochentaiocho combatientes de Athena, maestro de muchos de los mentores e instructores actuales. De hecho, Aldebarán había sido el maestro de varios de los caballeros de plata y de bronce, llegando incluso a colaborar en la enseñanza inicial de Leánder, Liang y Kárel, los santos de oro más jóvenes. Su gran talento como instructor lo había vuelto uno de los hombres más perceptivos del Santuario a la hora de detectar el posible potencial de los aprendices. Esto había hecho que el patriarca le permitiera abandonar el Santuario una vez por temporada, para salir en la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas a los cuales instruir en el futuro. En esta ocasión, hacía solo tres días que había regresado, trayendo consigo un puñado de nuevos aprendices que habían aceptado intentar convertirse en caballeros.

—Pues mucho me temo que las mismas noticias de la última vez—informó Aldebarán—El joven emperador continúa con su costosa política de excentricidades y despilfarros, lo cual comienza a comprometer de verdad a la economía del imperio. Mientras tanto, los bárbaros se apiñan en las fronteras y el descontento del ejército aumenta. En Roma, el senado intenta remediar la situación mientras los opositores afilan sus cuchillos. Mucho me temo que en la brevedad tendremos un nuevo emperador, con la cabeza del anterior reposando en la punta de alguna pica.

— ¿Y por qué preocuparse por semejantes nimiedades?—siseó de repente una voz fría y profunda—Vivimos en otro mundo ahora, uno que poco tiene que ver con la patética realidad de los mortales comunes y corrientes.

Los tres caballeros se detuvieron en seco sobre las escaleras, observando fijamente hacia adelante. Se encontraban a menos de medio camino de la sexta casa, la de Virgo. Los escalones de mármol llevaban en línea ascendente hacia ella, con numerosas columnas blancas alzándose a izquierda y derecha. Un caballero de armadura dorada se encontraba apoyado de espaldas contra uno de los pilares, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pliers—murmuró Aldebarán.

El aludido volvió la cabeza hacia ellos, observándolos con unos ojos de un extraño gris claro. Era un hombre alto y atlético, de piel enfermizamente blanca. Tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, largo hasta media nuca, con ondulaciones rebeldes que no obedecían ningún tipo de patrón. Su rostro pálido era de rasgos afilados y astutos, con marcadas ojeras bajo unas pupilas de un gris tan claro que parecían fundirse con el blanco de los ojos. No aparentaba mucho más de veinticinco años de edad, aunque la frialdad de su expresión lo hacía parecer mayor. La armadura que vestía no se parecía a ninguna de las otras once túnicas doradas: angulosa, de bordes puntiagudos y cortantes, con hombreras y protecciones para los brazos con puntas dentadas; daba la impresión de que uno podía cortarse con solo tocarla. Al igual que los tres santos frente a él, llevaba una larga capa blanca sobre los hombros, con la diferencia de que la cara interna de ésta era de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

—Como caballeros de Athena tenemos la obligación de defender a ese mundo al que insultas y a todos sus habitantes—declaró Aldebarán, sin ocultar la severidad en su voz— ¿Acaso lo olvidas, Pliers de Cáncer?

El recién llegado avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, abandonando su cómoda posición contra la columna. Durante un segundo, el aire pareció enfriarse en torno a Aldebarán y sus dos jóvenes compañeros.

— ¿Proteger?—preguntó Pliers en tono indiferente—Yo lo veo de un modo mucho más simple.

— ¿Por qué no nos iluminas entonces, cangrejo arrogante?—sonrió Leánder, señalándolo en forma burlona con un dedo.

Pliers lo miró como quien mira a un montón de basura amontonada sobre la calle. Su mirada era tan fría y su expresión tan carente de emociones que incluso Leánder se arrepintió un poco de haberse burlado. Aunque solo un poco.

—Tan simple como destrozar a tus enemigos en combate—explicó Pliers—Tan simple como destruir a los que atenten contra el equilibrio establecido hace milenios por los dioses. Nada más que eso, muchacho estúpido.

Sin siquiera dignarse a escuchar una respuesta, el santo de Cáncer dio media vuelta, alejándose escalera arriba. Liang lo siguió con la mirada.

—Ese tipo me da escalofríos—comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ja!—rió Leánder—Dímelo a mí, que lo tengo de vecino. Aunque supongo que debe ser peor para ti, Aldebarán, con Géminis justo enfrente. ¿O me equivoco?

Aldebarán esbozó una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

—Sigamos adelante. No quisiera llegar tarde a la primera Reunión Dorada que se celebra en décadas.

**. . .**

—Caballeros de oro…les doy la bienvenida—saludó Magnus, de pie ante la pequeña serie de escalones que llevaba al trono del patriarca. La joven reencarnación de Athena se encontraba allí sentada, con el báculo de Nike en su mano derecha y una mirada de preocupación brillando en sus ojos—Todos saben por qué nos encontramos reunidos aquí hoy. El día de ayer fuimos atacados…atacados por alguien que vino a tomar la vida de nuestra señora.

Los caballeros dorados guardaron silencio, erguidos con ambas manos entrecruzadas tras la cintura. De los doce solo once estaban presentes, ubicados uno junto a otro en dos hileras enfrentadas, con el largo pasillo alfombrado entre ellos. El caballero de Aries, recluido en la ardua tarea que solo él podía realizar, se encontraba ausente.

—Ninguno duda que un gran peligro se avecina—prosiguió el patriarca—Y todos han sido convocados para discutir sobre la naturaleza y el origen de esta amenaza; origen que nuestra señora ha visto en las estrellas…—Magnus se hizo a un lado, inclinándose en una reverencia hacia la muchacha sentada en el trono—Señorita Athena, cuando usted lo desee…

La chica se incorporó lentamente del asiento, acercándose hacia el borde de los escalones. Durante unos instantes contempló a los santos reunidos ante ella, los cuales aguardaban en respetuoso silencio. El rostro de Athena expresaba un pesar que no era capaz de ocultar. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que sus fieles caballeros pudieran continuar con su tranquila existencia en el Santuario; cualquier cosa antes de decirles lo que debía decir. Pero tenía que hacerlo…

—Santos de oro…—dijo con voz firme, aunque la tristeza en sus grandes ojos verdes podía notarse con toda claridad—Anoche Kei y Astinos combatieron contra un feroz guerrero; un guerrero que, a pesar de todo su talento, solo es un siervo a las órdenes de un poder superior—Athena alzó la mirada, apretando el báculo en su mano—El Señor de la Guerra, aquel que la ha comandado desde tiempos inmemoriales, se encuentra próximo a regresar a la tierra…—cerró los ojos—Y no descansará hasta reclamarla como propia…

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, espero que a este capítulo le vaya un poco mejor ^^u_

_Mis mis grandes agradecimientos a InatZiggy-Stardust, Darklittlestar, Silentforce666 y angel de acuario. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo! En verdad espero poder continuar con esta historia, así que si les ha gustado este nuevo episodio por favor dejen su review... Hasta la próxima!_

_Saludos y un abrazo!_


	3. Siguiendo el rastro de la muerte

_Hola!_

_Pues bueno, la verdad es que ha costado bastante sacar este capítulo a la luz... Por eso quisiera pedirles por favor que dejen su opinión si lo encuentran de su agrado. Leer lo que piensan sobre el fic es lo que me da ánimos y ganas para no abandonarlo. Y de verdad me gustaría poder seguir con esta historia hasta darle un final, el cual ya tengo bastante planeado, por eso por favor comenten =)_

_Saludos cordiales!_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Siguiendo el rastro de la muerte**

**.**

El sol se había ocultado completamente tras el horizonte, dando paso a un cielo despejado y cargado de estrellas. Las largas escaleras que ascendían colina arriba, conectando las Doce Casas una con la otra, se encontraban desiertas y en silencio…salvo por un solo individuo que descendía tranquilamente desde el templo de Escorpio.

—Bien, hora de trabajar—murmuró con una sonrisa, quitándose el casco de oro.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años de edad, de complexión alta y atlética. Su lacia cabellera era de un castaño muy oscuro, y la llevaba firmemente atada a la altura de la nuca, con lo cual se mecía larga hasta media espalda. Dos largos mechones castaños separaban el cabello en una irregular raya al medio, cayéndole a ambos lados de un rostro anguloso y atractivo, de rasgos astutos, con un par de grandes ojos azules que lo observaban todo con expresión arrogante. Su armadura, de un oro tan brillante como el sol, era de bordes agudos y afilados, similares a escamas. Tenía un par de hombreras largas y curvadas hacia abajo, con dos cuernos puntiagudos sobresaliendo hacia arriba en los extremos. Un grabado de forma ovalada se ubicaba en el pecho, con un pequeño rubí escarlata engarzado en el centro. El casco que llevaba debajo del brazo era una simple diadema en forma de corona de tres puntas, con una larga cola formada por pequeñas esferas de oro que concluían en un curvado aguijón. La larga capa blanca, rasgo característico de los santos dorados, completaba su soberbio atuendo.

Hacía menos de una hora que la insólita Reunión Dorada había concluido. En ella, el gran patriarca y la princesa Athena habían informado sobre la delicada situación en la que todos se encontraban. El resto de los caballeros de oro había regresado inmediatamente a sus respectivos templos tras la reunión, pero, a diferencia de los demás, él tenía una misión especial a cargo. Debía guiar a un pequeño grupo de santos plateados hacia los profundos bosques de la Galia, donde el mal que había atacado al Santuario tenía su origen. O al menos eso era lo que la señorita Athena había podido percibir. Él confiaba en su palabra, y además, para ser sincero, comenzaba a aburrirse de esperar tanto en el Santuario. Con pensamientos tan simples en mente, continuó el largo descenso a través de las escaleras de mármol.

Stelios, el caballero de oro de Escorpio, se detuvo sobre sus pasos. La jovial sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se amplió al ver a la chica que lo esperaba de pie junto a una columna, varios escalones más abajo.

— ¿Otra vez te marchas sin despedirte?—comentó de repente la muchacha, con un tono de aparente reproche en su voz.

Stelios se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, observando encantado a la chica.

— ¡Calíope!—exclamó alegremente—Pero que agradable sorpresa… Dime, ¿qué haces tan cerca de la casa de Escorpio? ¿No sabes que puedes meterte en problemas con los caballeros de oro?

El tono de burla en la voz de Stelios era palpable, pues era más que evidente que los demás caballeros dorados habían permitido pasar a la muchacha.

El nombre de la joven era Calíope; la bella voz. Se trataba de una chica alta, delgada, de figura tan esbelta como hermosa. Llevaba el cabello largo hasta el nacimiento de la nuca; lacios mechones de color negro cayéndole con suavidad sobre la frente y los costados del rostro…un rostro totalmente cubierto por una máscara blanca. Esa era la ley a la que debían atenerse todas las guerreras del Santuario, las cuales renunciaban a su condición de mujer desde el momento en que aceptaban convertirse en soldados de Athena. Si un hombre veía sus rostros, solo dos alternativas eran posibles…amarlo o asesinarlo. Esa era la ley, y Calíope no era la excepción. Ella era la amazona de plata de Ofiuco, la constelación correspondiente al Portador de la Serpiente. La ligera armadura que vestía, de un tono violeta oscuro, así lo demostraba.

Las leyes en el Santuario se respetaban.

Calíope las respetaba.

Entonces se quitó la máscara.

El rostro oculto tras el frío metal era pálido y hermoso, infantil hasta cierto punto, a pesar de que la joven superaba claramente los veinte años. Sus grandes ojos celestes miraron a Stelios sin parpadear, brillantes e intensos como las estrellas en el firmamento.

—Oh…vaya…—murmuró el caballero de oro. Su alegre sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una seria expresión—Supongo que ahora tendrás que matarme, ¿verdad?

Calíope frunció el ceño con gesto malhumorado.

—Maldición, Stelios… ¡¿Qué no puedes tomarte algo en serio una vez en tu vida?!

El santo de Escorpio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una jovial carcajada. Sin dejar de reír se acercó hacia ella hasta situarse a su lado, comenzado juntos el largo descenso por las escaleras de mármol. Calíope lo observó de reojo.

—Supongo que aún recuerdas la primera vez que te mostré mi rostro aquí en el Santuario, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Recuerdo lo mal que me sentí al pesar que a partir de ese momento me odiarías, y que tendrías la obligación de matarme a toda costa…—entrecerró los ojos, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha—Y también recuerdo lo feliz que fui al comprender que habías escogido la otra opción.

—Si…la otra opción…—susurró Calíope, apoyando su mano sobre los dedos que le acariciaban el rostro—Sé lo que el patriarca te ha ordenado, Stelios…y sé el poder que tenía el hombre que atacó al Santuario. Por eso, por favor recuerda que tienes un motivo para regresar sano y salvo aquí.

—Claro que tengo un motivo—rió Stelios—Y es mantener interesante este lugar. ¿Te imaginas como se pondrían todas las chicas del Santuario si yo muriera?

Calíope le dio un fuerte empujón, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Siempre lo mismo contigo! ¡Ya tenías que abrir tu bocota!

Stelios dejó escapar una suave carcajada, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

—Las otras chicas pueden esperar—susurró acercando su rostro al de ella—Tengo una razón para regresar con vida…y está aquí.

**. . .**

—Ares, el Dios de la Guerra…—murmuró Astinos, ojeando un gastadísimo libro de tapa de cuero—Lo supe desde el momento en que aquel sujeto se presentó a sí mismo como general "Berserker". Aún así…es muy poco lo que en realidad sabemos del Señor de la Guerra…

— ¿Qué tan bien has revisado estos archivos?—preguntó Magnus, el gran patriarca del Santuario.

Ambos se encontraban de pie ante una pequeña mesa cargada de manuscritos, en medio de una gigantesca biblioteca. Cientos y cientos de estanterías repletas de libros se extendían a izquierda y derecha, tan altas que parecían rozar el alto techo sobre sus cabezas. Viejos pergaminos firmemente enrollados, libros forrados en piel, cientos de volúmenes y manuscritos, cartas; todo aquel lugar se encontraba repleto de miles y miles de páginas rebosantes de información.

—Los he revisado mejor de lo que te imaginas—contestó Astinos, cerrando sonoramente la tapa del libro—Lamento decir que, más allá de lo que sabemos por los viejos mitos, nuestros registros sobre la anterior guerra contra Ares son sumamente escasos… La mayor parte de nuestros archivos más antiguos relatan las batallas contra las reencarnaciones de Hades y Poseidón, los cuales renacen en la tierra en forma regular, cada doscientos o trescientos años aproximadamente. Sin embargo, las reencarnaciones de Ares parecen producirse en forma muy dispersa, sin seguir un patrón claro. La última ocurrió hace muchos siglos, no sé exactamente cuántos, y la mayoría de los registros se han perdido.

—Es lo único con lo que contamos hasta que las viejas memorias de la señorita Athena despierten del todo—aclaró Magnus— ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre el Dios de la Guerra?

Astinos suspiró.

—No mucho más de lo que ya sabes. Al igual que la señorita Athena, Ares escoge un cuerpo humano para reencarnar en la era en la que se encuentra. Es el líder de un gran ejército compuesto por soldados llamados berserkers. Estos berserkers se dividen en doce legiones, cada una comandada por un general al nivel de nosotros, los caballeros dorados, como hemos podido comprobar. Sin embargo…

—Esa debería ser la menor de nuestras preocupaciones…—susurró el patriarca.

Astinos lo observó de reojo, acercándose al gran vitral frente a la mesa, la única ventana en toda la habitación. La débil luz del amanecer acarició su rostro, arrancándole luminosos destellos a su armadura dorada.

—Si… Los berserkers son solo peones en un tablero de ajedrez—murmuró Astinos—El miedo y el terror encarnados… Deimos y Fobos, los hijos de Ares con la diosa Afrodita, ellos son los verdaderos sirvientes del Señor de la Guerra.

Magnus se acercó al caballero de Sagitario.

—No podemos asegurar aún que Ares y sus hijos hayan reencarnado.

— ¿Puedes animarte a tener semejante esperanza?—replicó molesto Astinos—Es lo que la señorita Athena ha visto en las estrellas.

—Te equivocas—respondió Magnus, observándolo fríamente—Lo que nuestra señora ha augurado es el pronto renacer de Ares en la tierra. El gran cosmos que ha percibido en la Galia seguramente es el sello a punto de romperse. Sus vasallos mortales, los berserkers, ya han despertado para ponerse a sus órdenes, pero aún así estamos a tiempo de evitar el completo renacer del Dios de la Guerra.

—Y para eso envías a un grupo de santos plateados y a un solo caballero de oro, ¿verdad? ¡Debimos haber partido todos hacia allí!

—No seas insensato—replicó el patriarca—No sabemos en qué punto exacto se encuentra el sello de Ares. Como bien has dicho, esos registros se perdieron hace tiempo. ¿Debo recordarte que un enemigo que te iguala en poder y habilidad atacó el Santuario? El cuerpo mortal de la señorita Athena aún no se ha acostumbrado del todo al divino poder del que es contenedor. Hasta entonces, hasta que la diosa despierte por completo en ella con todos sus poderes y recuerdos de las guerras anteriores, dependerá de nosotros para que la protejamos. ¿Consideras más sabio enviar a todos los caballeros de oro a la Galia, dejándola a ella aquí a merced de los asesinos de Ares?

Astinos torció su gesto en una mueca de dolor.

—No…claro que no. Es nuestro deber proteger con nuestras vidas a la princesa Athena. Su seguridad y bienestar son vitales para la supervivencia del mundo.

—Entonces comprende por qué he dado las órdenes que he dado—Magnus le dio la espalda, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cintura—No desesperes, Astinos; cuando los caballeros de plata y Stelios hayan regresado con información, cuando sepamos el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el sello de Ares y las fuerzas con las que cuenta, entonces atacaremos. Hasta ese momento nuestra principal tarea será defender a la señorita Athena. Eres un caballero de oro, Astinos, uno de los más sabios y poderosos que esta generación ha visto, compórtate como tal.

El santo de Sagitario bajó la mirada, inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Se hará como tú digas.

—Y una cosa más.

—Te escucho.

—No vuelvas jamás a cuestionar mis órdenes de ese modo.

Astinos permaneció estático en su pose reverente, con los grandes ojos marrones clavados en el suelo.

—Como ordenes...padre.

**. . .**

El bosque era espeso y húmedo, un interminable valle cubierto de hierba y árboles enormes. El lodo y las hojas secas se hundían hasta el tobillo al caminar, y todo parecía estar repleto de agua en algunos puntos; pequeños arroyos que se filtraban como arterias entre las raíces retorcidas de los árboles. De día, el lugar era sombrío, sin otra luz aparte de los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través del techo de ramas y hojas. De noche, era tan oscuro que costaba distinguir la silueta de árboles que estaban a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Para Stelios, sin embargo, el camino no ofrecía muchas más dificultades que la humedad y el frío. Él era uno de los doce caballeros de oro, los más poderosos combatientes a las órdenes de Athena. Sus sentidos estaban desarrollados como los de ningún otro ser humano, lo cual le permitía percibir cosas que nadie aparte de sus once compañeros podía. Había alcanzado un control pleno del sexto sentido, el de la mente y la intuición…y también del séptimo, el cosmos final, el increíble poder que permitía a los caballeros de oro situarse por encima de todos los demás mortales. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, Stelios podía oler el bosque, oírlo, sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos, saborearlo en el rocío y en la savia de los árboles…y también percibirlo a través de su sexto y su séptimo sentido de un modo tal que no necesitaba utilizar sus ojos.

Los cuatro santos de plata a sus órdenes, en cambio, no parecían estar pasándola tan bien. A menudo tropezaban contra el tronco de un árbol en la oscuridad, o enterraban el pie en alguna raíz oculta entre las hojas del suelo. Stelios sonreía al escucharlos maldecir, y también al verlos apartar con molestia las lianas y los insectos que caían desde las copas de los árboles. Eran jóvenes curtidos y experimentados que hacía años que habían ganado el derecho a vestir sus armaduras de plata. Stelios los había visto combatir, respetando siempre los principios de honor y justicia que todo caballero debía poseer. Estaba orgulloso de ellos.

—Si los Berserkers no nos matan, sin dudas lo hará este maldito bosque—bufó Argus de Cerbero, un muchacho alto y robusto de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Vestía la armadura plateada del perro guardián del inframundo, con sus poderosas cadenas negras equipadas con esferas pinchudas.

—Ya deja de quejarte—replicó Bastiaan de Centauro, delgado y taciturno, con una larga cabellera de rizos castaños—Ni los nuevos reclutas chillan tanto como tú.

Argus lo atravesó con la mirada, balanceando sus cadenas.

—No sé si lo notaste, pero esta condenada oscuridad tampoco ayuda. De día ya es bastante complicado avanzar; ahora que es de noche apenas si puedo dar dos pasos sin tropezarme.

—Hace ya casi una semana que estamos aquí, mi querido Argus, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a este encantador bosque.

La burlona voz de Gávrel, el santo de plata de Auriga, no agradó en absoluto al joven Cerbero.

—Nadie te estaba hablando a ti, mocoso engreído.

En efecto, Gávrel era el caballero plateado más joven de la orden de Athena. De altura y complexión mediana, con los cortos cabellos de un rubio oscuro, no aparentaba mucho más de diecisiete años de edad. Aún así, ni Argus ni nadie en el Santuario ignoraba lo letal que podía llegar a ser con los dos afilados discos de su armadura. Sin duda un verdadero prodigio con posibilidades de convertirse en un caballero de oro en el futuro.

—Pues a mí me dio la impresión de que te quejabas en general—replicó el joven con una sonrisa—Controla tu bocota si no vas a darle otro uso.

— Y tú vigila tu lengua, muchacho, o te aseguro que la perderás.

—Arrogantes palabras, Gávrel—rió Stelios, atento a la conversación—Tal vez demasiado para alguien que también ha estado dando tumbos y tropezándose desde que entramos en el bosque.

Argus soltó una sonora carcajada, a diferencia de Gávrel, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

— ¿Cree que nos encontramos cerca, señor Stelios?—preguntó de repente Dorian, el santo de Sagitta, ignorando la discusión entre sus compañeros. En contraste con los otros tres santos de plata, Dorian era un joven muy serio y callado, de largos cabellos negros atados a la altura de los hombros.

Stelios cerró los ojos, intentando percibir una vez más la energía. La había sentido por primera vez hacía unas horas, antes de que el sol se ocultara. Era un cosmos difuso pero poderoso, oscuro, el cual se había desvanecido de repente. Unas horas más tarde había vuelto a sentirlo, una inmensa presión escondida entre los árboles, a una distancia indefinida por delante de ellos…pero nuevamente se había desvanecido. Era como si se tratara de un inmenso corazón latiendo a un ritmo exasperantemente lento. Cada latido podía sentirse a través del bosque como una borrosa explosión de cosmo-energía. Stelios no pudo más que maravillarse al pensar que la señorita Athena había sido capaz de sentir aquella presencia estando en el santuario, a cientos de leguas de distancia, cuando él, estando en el mismísimo bosque y contando con su finísima percepción, estaba teniendo tantos problemas para rastrearla. Aún así, más allá de aquel difuso cosmos, Stelios sabía que estaban cerca… Lo supo desde el momento en que encontraron las casas destruidas y los cuerpos despedazados. Los numerosos pueblos y villas cercanos al bosque habían sido arrasados, y su gente cruelmente asesinada. Stelios supo con solo echar un vistazo que ninguna horda bárbara era la responsable de esa inútil masacre. No solo los pueblos no habían sido saqueados, sino que los rastros de un cosmos maligno aún podían percibirse en el aire. Alguien había salido del interior de ese inmenso bosque, destruyendo las aldeas cercanas. Aquello lo había entristecido y enfurecido de un modo que no se permitió mostrar ante sus cuatro subordinados.

—Sin duda más cerca que antes, Dorian—contestó finalmente—La última vez que la sentimos estaba por delante de nosotros, así que debemos seguir avanzando.

— ¿Cómo es posible que un cosmos semejante se desvanezca así como así?—preguntó Bastiaan.

Stelios tenía una idea bastante clara de por qué podía ser, pero no tuvo necesidad de explicarla.

—Evidentemente alguien está intentando ocultar esa energía—expuso Gávrel—Tal vez con algún tipo de barrera de contención alrededor de un perímetro. De cualquier modo, el cosmos es tan grande que al parecer no funciona del todo.

El santo de oro esbozó una media sonrisa, desviando sus ojos azules hacia al caballero de Auriga.

—Eso mismo es lo que estaba pensando… No eres tan inútil como aparentas, Gávrel.

—Viniendo de usted es todo un honor, señor…

— ¿Creen que se trate de…Ares?—preguntó Dorian en voz baja, nuevamente ignorando la sarcástica conversación.

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada. Stelios apartó una rama retorcida de un manotazo. La sonrisa había abandonado su rostro.

—No lo creo—contestó, intentando escoger cuidadosamente las palabras—Al menos no su versión reencarnada. Sería estúpido de parte de Ares elevar tanto su cosmo-energía y delatar su posición, más si alguien está intentando contenerla en el interior de una barrera. Creo que ese cosmos proviene del sello.

— ¿El sello?—preguntó Argus— ¿Se refiere al lugar donde está encerrada su esencia divina?

—Exacto. Todos han oído las historias sobre las anteriores guerras santas contra Hades y Poseidón. Si triunfamos en el pasado, fue porque al final nuestra diosa fue capaz de encerrar sus espíritus en algún contenedor. No me sorprendería que más adelante nos topemos con algún cofre o jarrón encerrando el "alma" del Señor de la Guerra. Creo que ese sello está a punto de romperse, tal como auguró la Señorita Athena, y por eso podemos sentir ese cosmos intermitente en el bosque. Es su espíritu a punto de liberarse.

—Si…—murmuró Bastiaan—Y de seguro sus soldados berserkers están tratando de ocultar ese rastro de alguna forma, por eso lo sentimos de un modo tan difuso y esporádico.

—Es posible—confirmó Stelios, apartándose un mechón de cabellos castaños del rostro—No nos queda más que avanzar para averiguarlo.

Y eso hicieron. Durante cerca de una hora se adentraron más y más en las profundidades del espeso bosque, apartando hojas y ramas a manotazos. Resultaba extraño, pero de repente todos tuvieron la sensación de que el aire comenzaba a hacerse más y más frío. Hubo un momento en que sus pasos fueron lo único que pudo oírse en todo el bosque, mientras el aire se condensaba al respirar, formando espesas volutas de vapor alrededor de sus bocas. Algo no estaba bien…Stelios lo supo de inmediato. No podían oír el canto de los grillos, ni sentir el beso del viento contra sus rostros; ningún pequeño animal correteaba por los alrededores, refugiándose entre la crecida hierba del bosque. Fue como si se encontraran caminando en un inmenso espacio vacío de vida, de existencia, donde solo el frío y la oscuridad estaban presentes.

Entonces lo vieron.

—Señor Stelios…—murmuró Dorian—Delante nuestro…

—Si… Lo veo.

Una pálida luz violácea se filtraba a través de las retorcidas siluetas de los árboles, muchos metros por delante de ellos. La luz se extendía indefinidamente de izquierda a derecha, como si fuera una inmensa y brillante muralla oculta entre los árboles.

—Vamos—ordenó Stelios, echando a caminar sin titubear un instante. Los cuatro santos de plata lo siguieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas entre sí.

—Pero por todos los dioses…—murmuró Bastiaan, observando hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El bosque terminaba repentinamente, dando lugar a un inmenso claro bañado por la luz de la luna. En medio del claro, justo frente a ellos, un gigantesco castillo de piedra negra se levantaba, elevándose como una montaña hacia el cielo. Era una construcción increíblemente grande, rica en torres y arcos de piedra, con un altísimo torreón principal ubicado justo en el medio de la estructura. Toda la fortaleza tenía un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, a pesar de que se encontraba rodeada en su totalidad por una extraña cosmo-energía de un violeta pálido. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra durante unos instantes, contemplando inmóviles la enorme y oscura fortaleza. Fue Stelios quien rompió el silencio, dando un despreocupado paso hacia adelante.

—Muy bien, caballeros—dijo con una sonrisa, tronándose los nudillos por sobre el metal de su armadura dorada—Hemos llegado.

**. . .**

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre el gran coliseo, bañando la arena de combate con su tibia luz dorada. De pie en el centro de la arena, Kei separó ligeramente ambas piernas, afirmando su posición sobre el suelo. El sudor le corría copioso por el rostro, pegándole los negros cabellos contra la piel. Delante de él, Syaoran lo encaraba en una fiera pose defensiva, típica de las artes marciales orientales. Ambos jóvenes estaban desprovistos de sus armaduras, vistiendo las simples ropas de entrenamiento que tanto los aprendices como los maestros utilizaban dentro del Santuario: casaca de manga corta, pantalones largos, sandalias, cinturón y protecciones para los brazos; todo esto último trabajado íntegramente en cuero. Los nuevos reclutas que Aldebarán había traído los observaban entre sorprendidos y admirados, siguiendo atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos desde las gradas de piedra. Sin despegar los ojos de su rival, Kei dio un leve paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Una repentina ráfaga de esferas de luz salió disparada desde el puño de Kei, a una velocidad que superaba con creces los cien golpes por segundo. No obstante, aquello no fue suficiente para sorprender a Syaoran. El joven oriental se movió como un relámpago entre los poderosos meteoros, evitándolos con una agilidad sorprendente. En menos de un parpadeo se ubicó a solo unos metros de Kei, alzando su puño derecho en el aire.

— ¡El Dragón Ascendente!

Syaoran lanzó un poderoso puñetazo hacia adelante, el cual barrió el polvo de la arena a su alrededor con una gran onda expansiva. Un haz de luz verdosa salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Kei, avanzando en línea recta a través de sus meteoros…sin embargo, el poderoso golpe del dragón no logró alcanzar a su objetivo. El haz de luz siguió de largo, impactando contra la gruesa pared que unía el suelo con las gradas. La roca voló en pedazos al mero contacto, abriendo un inmenso agujero circular que a punto estuvo de derribar el muro.

Syaoran se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, aún con el brazo extendido hacia adelante. Pudo oír la exclamación de asombro de los aprendices un segundo antes de sentir la ligera presión sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Kei se encontraba de pie ante él, a menos de un paso de distancia, con su puño derecho firmemente apoyado sobre su corazón.

—Buen intento, Syaoran—dijo con una media sonrisa—Pero tu poderoso Dragón tiene un punto débil.

Syaoran bajó el brazo lentamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Observó a su amigo con una mezcla de asombro y descontento.

—Al desplegar tu ataque bajas inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo—continuó Kei, despegando el puño del pecho de su amigo—Esto deja expuesto tu corazón durante una fracción de segundo. Suficiente como para recibir un golpe mortal.

Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro, sonriendo con franqueza.

—Aparte de Liang y de mi maestro tú eres el primero que lo nota.

Aquello no sorprendió a Kei. Tanto Liang, el santo de Libra, como Syaoran, habían sido entrenados en las tierras orientales por el mismo mentor, el cual había vestido en el pasado la armadura de bronce del Dragón. Liang, apenas un año mayor que Syaoran, había demostrado un potencial tan increíble que su maestro lo había enviado al Santuario para que completase allí su entrenamiento, ganándose al poco tiempo el derecho a vestir la armadura de Libra. Syaoran, en cambio, se había quedado con su maestro, logrando heredar poco después la armadura de bronce del Dragón. En ese momento, las exclamaciones y los aplausos de los aprendices les llegaron desde lo alto de las gradas. Syaoran sonrió, alzando una mano en señal de saludo. Los jóvenes reclutas, algunos apenas unos niños, los vitoreaban como si fueran dos de los mismísimos caballeros dorados.

—Parece que hemos dado un buen espectáculo, ¿no crees?—comentó sonriente.

Para sorpresa del joven Dragón, Kei desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, con una sombría expresión nublando su rostro.

—No merezco ser aclamado…Te puedo asegurar que aquel sujeto, Jasón, me habría matado antes de siquiera poder alzar un puño en el aire.

Syaoran lo contempló con tristeza durante un instante.

—Kei…entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo. Ya lo dijo Arion, no había nada que pudieras hacer contra un enemigo como ese.

— ¡Pues debería haber sido capaz!—replicó Kei, furioso— ¿Eres consciente de lo que ese sujeto buscaba al venir al Santuario? ¿Eres consciente de que lo enviaron para asesinar a…?

—Todos somos caballeros al servicio de la señorita Athena—lo interrumpió Syaoran, endureciendo su expresión—Su bienestar me importa tanto como a ti.

—No…—susurró Kei, casi hablando para sus adentros—No tanto como a mí…

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo semej…?

—Ya una vez me lo arrebataron todo sin piedad…—murmuró el santo de Pegaso, sin escuchar a su amigo—No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir otra vez; no permitiré que la señorita Athena sufra ningún daño. Debo volverme más fuerte, Syao…—los ojos marrones de Kei reflejaron una mezcla de determinación y tristeza que sorprendió al joven Dragón—Debe haber algún modo…

**.**

El lugar se encontraba apartado del coliseo y de las demás zonas comunes de entrenamiento. Era un derruido conjunto de barracas y edificaciones en uno de los límites internos más alejados del santuario. No había nadie más allí aparte de él, solo los muros y las columnas derrumbadas a su alrededor. Y eso era justamente lo que Andriev quería.

El joven y taciturno caballero cerró los ojos, extendiendo una mano hacia adelante con la palma abierta. Era un muchacho alto, fornido, de lacios cabellos rubios separados en una raya al medio. Dos amplios mechones le caían a ambos lados del rostro, el cual era pálido e inexpresivo. Vestía las simples ropas de entrenamiento de la mayoría de los reclutas, aunque de un azul muy oscuro. Aún continuaba inmóvil, con el brazo extendido hacia el frente, cuando una clara cosmo-energía de un blanco plateado comenzó a formarse alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Andriev abrió los ojos, cerrando rápidamente su mano extendida. Las columnas derribadas delante de él se congelaron de improviso, estallando en mil pedazos que se evaporaron al tocar el suelo.

El joven bajó la mano, frunciendo marcadamente el ceño. Sus ojos grises se movieron lentamente, observando de reojo hacia sus espaldas. Entonces, con un movimiento que fue como un rayo, se dio vuelta arrojando un fulminante golpe hacia atrás. Pudo escuchar la exclamación ahogada de asombro un segundo antes de detener su puño, el cual quedó suspendido a solo unos centímetros de la máscara que cubría el rostro de Dasha.

—Tú…—murmuró Andriev, bajando el brazo—Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso…

Dasha, una joven menuda y delgada, de bonitos cabellos castaños, alzó ambas manos en el aire, riendo nerviosa.

—Creo que Syaoran se equivoca—declaró amistosamente—Apenas vi cuando te diste vuelta…sin duda tú eres el santo de bronce más fuerte.

Andriev le dio la espalda, haciendo caso omiso del elogio.

—Nunca pude vencer a Kei.

—Es cierto. Pero él tampoco pudo vencerte a ti.

El joven se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo. Dasha tenía razón. Si bien era cierto que él y Kei nunca habían peleado empleándose al máximo, las veces que lo habían hecho jamás había habido un vencedor claro. Sus combates de entrenamiento terminaban siempre con ambos exhaustos y magullados, pero aún con ganas de continuar. Aquello proseguía hasta el punto de que los demás tenían que separarlos para que no terminaran matándose de verdad. Pero nada de eso venía al caso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó a la muchacha, observándola por encima del hombro—Sabes muy bien que prefiero entrenar solo. ¿Por qué no…?

Andriev enmudeció. Dasha se había llevado la mano derecha hacia la cara, quitándose la máscara de metal con un movimiento lento, fluido. El joven la observó en silencio durante un largo instante. El rostro oculto tras la máscara era pálido, delicado, de rasgos sumamente hermosos. Dasha tenía un rostro ovalado, de nariz respingada, con una boca pequeña y sonriente. Los ojos eran grandes y amables, de un intenso color miel. Era el rostro de una niña que estaba a punto de transformarse en mujer.

Andriev cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un incómodo suspiro.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó.

—No es la primera vez que me ves así, Andriev.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no te da derecho a volver a quitarte la máscara.

Dasha se acercó unos pasos hacia él con gesto indignado. Su rostro parecía furioso, pero sus ojos reflejaban la verdadera tristeza que en realidad sentía.

— ¿Qué no tengo derecho?—preguntó con voz molesta—Ya una vez viste mi rostro. Sabes lo que elegí, sabes lo que siento. Y aún así tú continúas indiferente. Jamás un gesto, jamás una palabra… Hubiera preferido mil veces un rechazo a esta indiferencia a la que me condenas. ¿Por qué, Andriev?

— ¿Por qué? No hay un por qué. Yo jamás pedí esto. Yo jamás pedí que me mostraras tu rostro.

—Lo sé, tú no me lo pediste—susurró Dasha— ¡Yo lo elegí! Yo decidí quitarme la máscara ante ti sabiendo lo que ello conllevaba. Por eso me encuentro en todo mi derecho…porque fui yo la que escogió am…

— ¿Acaso no entiendes en qué situación nos encontramos?—la interrumpió Andriev. Su gélida expresión no había variado en lo más mínimo—Ya escuchaste al patriarca; tú, Kei y todos los demás. Ares está a punto de renacer en la tierra. El hombre que atacó a Kei era tan fuerte como un caballero de oro. Y todos debemos luchar… Lo más probable es que no sobreviva a esta guerra. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerse vanas ilusiones con algo como lo que propones?—por primera vez, la expresión de Andriev pareció suavizarse un poco—Es estúpido permitirme sentir algo por ti cuando quizás jamás vuelvas a verme.

— ¡Eso es solo una excusa y lo sabes!—exclamó Dasha, señalándolo temblorosamente con un dedo—Aquí hay una sola verdad, Andriev, una muy simple… Tú nunca has sentido nada por nadie… Y lo lamento tanto por ti…

Dasha dio media vuelta, colocándose nuevamente la máscara. Andriev la observó alejarse en silencio, tan serio e inexpresivo como al principio.

—Lo sé…—murmuró.

**. . .**

El castillo era grande, demasiado grande. Las inmensas torres y murallas de piedra se alzaban tanto que parecían cubrir el cielo sobre sus cabezas, sobre todo el gran torreón central, al menos el triple de ancho y alto que las numerosas torres que lo rodeaban. La construcción en sí parecía crecer hacia arriba, como si fuera un gigantesco cono, y tenía una forma extraña. Las murallas se situaban una tras otra en forma ascendente, dándole al castillo la apariencia de una retorcida pirámide escalonada. Las torres crecían lúgubres y sombrías a su alrededor, aumentando en altura a medida que se aproximaban al torreón central. Stelios estimó que todo el lugar debía ser tan grande como el segmento correspondiente a las Doce Casas en el Santuario, quizás más. Se sentía insignificante ante los inmensos bloques de piedra negra, y no podía dejar de mirar la extraña energía violácea que cubría toda la estructura. Desde el suelo hasta la punta de la torre central, todo el castillo se encontraba impregnado de una cosmo-energía del color del ocaso.

"_Una barrera de energía"_ intuyó al instante Stelios, mirando de reojo los alrededores del castillo _"¿Es esta energía la que le ha hecho esto al bosque?"_

El inmenso claro, el espacio llano donde el castillo se alzaba, no era natural en absoluto. Los árboles se habían podrido y desmoronado a medida que el bosque se acercaba a la construcción. Sus restos marchitos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo; troncos grises flotando en un mar de hierba muerta. El frío antinatural que sentían también parecía provenir de aquel extraño cosmos. ¿Podrían acercarse al castillo con una barrera como esa rodeándolo?

—Apuesto a que esto no estaba aquí antes—murmuró nerviosamente Gávrel.

—No…—coincidió Argus, observando cómo hipnotizado la enorme fortaleza ante ellos— ¿Y qué demonios es este resplandor púrpura?

—Señor Stelios, ¿es esta la barrera de la que usted y Gávrel hablaban?

Stelios observó de reojo a Dorian de Sagitta, sopesando la pregunta.

—Sí, seguramente. Me juego mi armadura a que el sello se encuentra dentro de este castillo. Esta cosmo-energía lo protege de intrusos, como una barrera, y a la vez contiene y oculta el poder de Ares. Un poder que está a punto de liberarse…

— ¿Pero quién diablos habrá levantado esta barrera?—insistió Dorian—Observe el tamaño del castillo…sería imposible incluso para un caballero dorado rodear semejante estructura con su cosmo-energía. Si el poder de Ares, el sello que lo contiene, se encuentra oculto tras los muros de este castillo… ¿quién creó esta barrera a su alrededor para protegerlo?

Stelios no tuvo tiempo de pensar una respuesta. Como si fuera una confirmación a sus sospechas, un monstruoso cosmos brotó de repente del castillo, extendiéndose silenciosamente por los alrededores del bosque. Pudo sentirse durante menos de un segundo, una especie de onda expansiva invisible emergiendo desde la inmensa construcción, de un modo similar a las ondas generadas al arrojar una piedra al agua. Stelios pudo notarlo claramente; un poderoso chorro de inquina y odio brotando desde las entrañas del castillo como si fuera una ráfaga de aire hirviendo. Tanto él como los caballeros de plata se quedaron inmóviles, observando la fortaleza con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca antes, jamás, había sentido una cosmo-energía tan poderosa como esa…ni siquiera aquella que la señorita Athena había mostrado en muy contadas ocasiones. A pesar de todo, Stelios esbozó una arrogante sonrisa, echando a caminar hacia el castillo. La capa blanca que cubría sus espaldas se meció lentamente al alejarse de los santos de plata, los cuales lo observaron con el ceño fruncido.

—Muy bien, mis estimados—dijo con voz tranquila, ajustándose la cinta que le ataba el largo cabello castaño—sus servicios aquí ya no son requeridos. Regresen ya mismo al Santuario a informar sobre lo que hemos encontrado—amplió aún más su sonrisa, clavando sus ojos azules en la gran torre central—Yo me quedaré aquí a mandar saludos de parte de la señorita Athena.

Los caballeros de plata lo observaron incrédulos.

—No puede estar hablando en serio, señor Stelios—se quejó Bastiaan—Vinimos aquí a combatir a su lado… ¡No puede pedirme que nos retiremos!

—Te equivocas. Vinieron hasta aquí para obedecer mis órdenes…y mis órdenes son que regresen de inmediato al Santuario.

—Pero señor Stelios, piense en lo que está diciendo—suplicó Dorian—Los generales Berserker y sus tropas deben encontrarse en el interior de ese castillo… ¡no puede pretender enfrentarlos a todos usted solo!

La sonrisa de Stelios se amplió hasta el punto de volverse feroz.

—Ese es mi problema, soldado. Ahora cumplan lo que les estoy ordenando… No volveré a repetirlo.

El santo de Escorpio se detuvo sobre la hierba muerta del claro, sorprendido. Pudo sentir la presencia de un modo brusco y repentino, apenas unos metros por detrás de ellos. ¿Habían podido acercarse tanto sin que él lo notara?

—Valientes palabras… ¿o debería decir estúpidas?—canturreó una voz fina y melodiosa a sus espaldas—Tal vez deberías prestar más atención a lo que opinan tus subordinados, caballero de oro.

Stelios giró lentamente la cabeza, observando por encima del hombro, un segundo antes de que sus cuatro caballeros de plata voltearan bruscamente.

— ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?—exclamó Gávrel.

Dos hombres los observaban a solo unos pocos metros de distancia, uno sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados sobre una gran roca, y el otro de pie detrás de éste, tan inmóvil e inexpresivo como una estatua. El que estaba sentado era un muchacho no mucho mayor que los caballeros de plata, pálido y risueño. Tenía el cabello de un rubio muy claro, peinado con severidad hacia atrás. Se lo recogía en una firme coleta que le caía larga y lacia hasta media espalda, sobre una armadura tan negra como la noche. Stelios lo observó atentamente. Era una armadura muy ceñida, de hombreras largas y curvadas, la cual protegía casi la totalidad del cuerpo, justo como las armaduras de los caballeros dorados. Toda su superficie se encontraba cubierta por grabados curvilíneos de oro puro, ofreciendo un elegante contraste con el negro azabache del metal. Una larga capa roja le cubría las espaldas…tan roja como los fríos ojos del muchacho. Si, los ojos del joven parecían dos brillantes rubíes, lo cual resaltaba de forma increíble en el blanco cadavérico de su rostro. Pero había algo más… Stelios pudo percibir de manera casi palpable la crueldad oculta en las pupilas escarlatas de aquel joven, dándole a su rostro un aspecto feroz y maligno.

—Oh, vaya, pero que modales los míos—bromeó el muchacho, sin dejar de observarlos fijamente con aquellos extraños ojos—Mi nombre es Thestio, general de la primera legión de Berserkers, y el caballero a mis espaldas es… Bueno, creo que ya lo conocen, ¿verdad?

Stelios miró al hombre que estaba de pie. Era casi tan alto como Aldebarán, de ojos azules, fornido y macizo como una roca. Tenía un rostro de rasgos afilados, duros, con una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. El largo cabello rojizo le caía libre sobre las hombreras de su armadura, la cual era negra con decoraciones en escarlata, al igual que la larga capa que le cubría parte del hombro derecho. Stelios alzó ambas cejas al ver que la armadura en ese lado era distinta… Su brazo derecho se encontraba cubierto por una coraza más voluminosa, compuesta por dos piezas de oro puro: un grueso guantelete que le cubría de la muñeca al codo, y una segunda protección en forma de cabeza de carnero protegiendo desde el codo hasta el hombro.

El santo de oro esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar. El grandulón ese es Jasón, ¿verdad?

—Exacto—asintió alegremente el joven llamado Thestio—Tú debes ser Stelios de Escorpio, ¿no es así? Déjame decirte que estoy bastante decepcionado.

— ¿Ah sí?

Stelios encontraba muy divertida la actitud de aquel sujeto. De seguro pensaba que lo desconcertaba al actuar de un modo tan despreocupado, pero lo cierto era que no estaba ni sorprendido ni asustado en absoluto.

—Si—afirmó Thestio—Es prácticamente una ofensa que la señorita Athena nos subestime de este modo… Ha hecho una gran demostración de poder y talento al detectar desde el Santuario la energía oculta en el castillo, tras la barrera… Sin embargo, en lugar de enviar a sus mejores hombres hasta aquí, te envía solo a ti junto con un grupo de cuatro basuras buenas para nada.

Stelios pudo sentir la ira hervir como un caldero en los santos a sus órdenes. Bastiaan se adelantó un paso, mirándolo colérico y desafiante.

— ¿Quieres ver lo que estas cuatro basuras pueden hacerte?

Thestio sonrió ampliamente, con un brillo extraño iluminando sus ojos rojos.

—Oh…me encantaría…

Stelios pudo notar claramente la hambrienta crueldad en la mirada de Thestio, y el veneno en su voz. Pero fue demasiado tarde…

—No… ¡Esperen!—gritó extendiendo un brazo hacia adelante— ¡No lo hagan!

Los caballeros de plata no lo escucharon. Se arrojaron sobre el arrogante muchacho en menos de un parpadeo, quemando al máximo sus poderosos cosmos. Thestio los esperó sin descruzar los brazos, observándolos desde la roca con una oscura sonrisa en sus labios. Fue solo un segundo, menos en realidad, pero el santo de oro pudo verlo. El brazo derecho de Thestio se movió como un relámpago, alzando la mano con los dedos índice y mayor extendidos hacia arriba. Una enorme presión estalló en el aire, generando una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a Stelios arrastrando los pies sobre la hierba, con ambos brazos extendidos para protegerse el rostro. Cuando los bajó, sus ojos se toparon con la terrible imagen… Sus cuatro subordinados yacían desparramados sobre el suelo, con sus armaduras de plata completamente destrozadas. Habían muerto antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran la hierba.

—No…—susurró, apretando los puños—No…

—Ya lo decía—suspiró Thestio, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír—Cuatro basuras buenas para nada.

—Tú…—murmuró Stelios, clavando sus ojos azules en los rojos y despiadados del joven frente a él—Pagarás muy caro lo que has hecho…

—Oh, me encantaría verte intentarlo—contestó Thestio, señalándolo burlonamente con un dedo—Pero hay otros asuntos que debo atender. ¿Te encargas de él, Jasón?

El corpulento caballero, el cual había observado todo sin variar en lo más mínimo su fría expresión, dio un paso al frente, echando hacia atrás la capa roja que le caía sobre el hombro.

—Como digas.

—Jasón habló muy bien del caballero Astinos de Sagitario—continuó Thestio, incorporándose finalmente de la gran roca—Espero que seas tan fuerte como él, Stelios, de verdad lo espero, porque de lo contrario…—sonrió cruelmente, alejándose hacia el castillo—…morirás como tus patéticos compañeros.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_


	4. El escorpión y el argonauta

**.**

**Capítulo 4: El escorpión y el argonauta**

**.**

Abrió muy lentamente la puerta del armario, observando con miedo hacia el exterior. La delgada línea de luz, no más que el débil resplandor de la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana, acarició suavemente su rostro al acercarlo hacia la puerta. Apenas la había abierto lo suficiente para poder ver lo que ocurría afuera, encontrándose solo con la densa oscuridad de la noche.

Habían pasado horas desde que su madre le ordenó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se ocultara rápidamente en el armario, apagando cada uno de los candelabros de la habitación. Habían pasado horas desde que dejó de escuchar los gritos suplicantes…y también aquel terrible sonido…un ruido espeso, crujiente, como si alguien hubiera quebrado una rama llena a rebosar de savia.

Acercó aún más el rostro hacia el delgado espacio entre la puerta y el marco del armario, apoyando la nariz contra la madera. No podía ver mucho; apenas el vago contorno de los muebles y la luz de la luna traspasando la tela de las cortinas. El silencio era tal que temió que los acelerados latidos de su corazón, o su respiración, pudieran escucharse del otro lado de su refugio. Se llevó una mano hacia la boca, empujando lentamente la madera con el hombro. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido sordo, dándole paso a la habitación, el amplio comedor de piedra pulida donde tantas veces se había sentado a cenar con su familia.

El niño avanzó a tientas en la oscuridad, con ambas manos extendidas hacia adelante. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Aún así, la sangre se vio negra, no roja, cuando la pisó... Se detuvo por completo, tenso como una estatua, temblando de pies a cabeza. Lentamente bajó la vista hacia el suelo, notando el inmenso charco negro donde su pequeño pie se había hundido. Lo apartó espantado, retrocediendo tan bruscamente que no pudo evitar caer sentado sobre las grandes baldosas de mármol. En ese instante, como si fuera una burla de los mismos dioses, una leve brisa sopló desde el exterior, meciendo suavemente la cortina del gran ventanal. La luz de la luna bañó de lleno la habitación, revelando el grotesco cuadro que nunca, jamás, olvidaría.

Su padre yacía boca arriba sobre la gran mesa de roble pulido, con los ojos muy abiertos observando hacia el techo. Pero no veía. Tampoco sus dos hermanos mayores, desparramados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa, ni los amables criados a los que había conocido desde que tenía memoria. Ni tampoco su madre…su querida madre…derribada boca abajo sobre las baldosas, con el bello rostro de ojos grises, tan grises como los suyos, apoyado contra el charco de sangre que parecía llenar todo el suelo de la habitación.

—Mamá…papá…—murmuró con un hilo de voz, observando la escena horrorizado— ¡Levántense! ¿Qué les sucede?

Pero lo sabía, aún a pesar de su corta edad lo sabía. Se acercó gateando hacia ellos, sin importarle el contacto de la sangre aún tibia contra sus rodillas y sus palmas. Pudo sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuando extendió lentamente una mano hacia su madre, la cual parecía observarlo desde el fondo de unos ojos opacos, vacíos…

Muertos…

…Pliers abrió los ojos, apretando tanto los dientes que pudo notar el sabor de la sangre en su boca. La afilada mandíbula le tembló mientras recorría la gran habitación con la mirada, apretando los puños enfundados en su armadura de oro. Se encontraba sentado sobre una gran banca de piedra, con los brazos cruzados, solo en la inmensidad quieta y vacía del templo de Cáncer. La habitación era fría, del monótono gris y blanco de la piedra, sostenida por altas columnas a izquierda y derecha. En medio de aquel lugar su armadura se veía más brillante y espléndida que nunca. El casco dorado, una máscara de forma vagamente cuadrada, con tres afiladas espinas sobresaliendo a ambos lados de la cabeza, yacía junto a él sobre la piedra del banco.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo más…—murmuró de repente, incorporándose con un movimiento felino y elegante. Aún así, todo su cuerpo pareció temblar de ira y rabia mal contenida cuando se levantó, como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro—No…no permaneceré un segundo más en este lugar…

Recogió el casco de oro de un manotazo, colocándoselo sobre la espesa y desordenada cabellera negra; y luego echó a andar hacia la salida del templo, rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban cuesta abajo a la casa de Géminis, aún apretando tanto los dientes y los puños que comenzaba a hacerse daño. Sin embargo, a medio camino, el santo de Cáncer se detuvo, observando con el ceño fruncido y tembloroso hacia adelante.

Una imponente silueta lo observaba con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de pie en la entrada del templo. Era un hombre alto y robusto como un roble, cubierto por una gruesa armadura dorada con pequeños cuernos en los codos y las hombreras. Tenía un rostro fuerte y sincero, de pómulos marcados y mandíbula poderosa; con una corta melena de rizos oscuros y una pequeña cicatriz surcándole la mejilla derecha. Los ojos marrones observaron seriamente a Pliers durante un instante.

—Aldebarán…—siseó el caballero de cáncer, sosteniéndole colérico la mirada.

— ¿Adónde te diriges, Pliers?—preguntó el santo de Tauro, sin moverse un centímetro de la entrada del templo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… Ahora quítate del medio o lo lamentarás.

Aldebarán soltó un largo suspiro, sin hacer el menor caso a la advertencia.

—El gran patriarca nos ha ordenado a nosotros, los caballeros de oro, que permanezcamos dentro de los límites del Santuario—observó a Pliers de arriba a abajo—Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas…y sé que tienes pensado desobedecer.

Pliers hizo rechinar los dientes, avanzando hacia él hecho una furia.

—No me interesa lo que Magnus haya dicho… ¡Ya estoy harto de esperar aquí! Si el enemigo vuelve a atacar no lo hará ingresando directamente al Santuario, el cosmos ancestral de Athena lo impide, y tanto tú como él lo saben—Pliers avanzó hasta ubicarse cara a cara con Aldebarán. La diferencia de estaturas era notable, pero el santo de Cáncer lo miró directo a los ojos sin mostrar ningún temor— ¿Olvidas que el tal Jasón se presentó en las afueras del Santuario? Ahí es donde iré a vigilar, no aquí donde no tengo nada que hacer.

—Los caballeros de plata han recibido las órdenes de patrullar todo el perímetro—replicó Aldebarán—Ellos se encuentran allí ahora, apoyados por los caballeros de bronce.

— ¿Podrías dejar una tarea tan importante a basuras como esas?—escupió Pliers. Le estaba costando cada vez más contenerse—Solo conmigo será más que suficiente para aplastar a cualquiera que ose acercarse.

El caballero de Tauro permaneció impasible. Podía notar la creciente ira consumiendo cada vez más y más al hombre frente a él.

—Si esa defensa cayera, o si los siervos de Ares hallaran la forma de penetrar directamente en el Santuario, entonces sería indispensable que todos los caballeros de oro estemos aquí. Debemos proteger a la señorita Athena a toda costa.

— ¡He dicho que conmigo será suficiente!—bramó Pliers—Mataré a cualquiera que intente poner un pie en el Santuario. Los destruiré a todos…—la expresión del santo dorado se volvió lúgubre, oscura—Lo haré…los mataré... ¡Ahora sal de mi camino!

Pliers apartó a Aldebarán de un brusco empujón, encaminándose hacia la salida del templo. El santo de Tauro lo siguió seriamente con la mirada, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Matar no te devolverá a los que perdiste—dijo con voz seria—Matar no borrará el dolor que ocultas en tu interior. No lo hizo en el pasado…y tampoco lo hará ahora.

Pliers se detuvo de repente sobre sus pasos, quedándose completamente inmóvil en la entrada del templo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, se volvió hacia Aldebarán. El caballero de Tauro lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca antes lo había visto como lo vio en ese instante. El rostro blanco de Pliers estaba desencajado por la ira, imbuido en ella. Sus extraños ojos grises, tan claros que casi se fundían con el blanco que los rodeaba, se clavaron como si fueran dos puñales en Aldebarán. Muy lentamente alzó un brazo hacia él, apuntándole directo al rostro con el dedo índice. Un cosmos frío y azulado cubrió toda su mano en menos de un parpadeo.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices…—siseó en modo forzado, pues apretaba tanto los dientes que casi se podía oír su rechinar—Me importan un bledo las leyes de Athena y el patriarca…si vuelves a hablar de eso te destrozaré.

Aldebarán observó en silencio el omnipotente cosmos reunido en el dedo índice de su interlocutor, tan inmutable como al principio. No subestimaba en absoluto el poder de Pliers, pero no fue por eso que le dio la espalda, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Aún en silencio, pudo escuchar claramente los pasos del santo de Cáncer al alejarse escaleras abajo, abandonando el templo de su constelación protectora.

—Pliers…—susurró para sí mismo—Cometiste un error al optar por alimentar el odio que te abrasa, en lugar de tratar de imponerte sobre él. Nadie puede vivir con tanta ira…un día te consumirá por completo y ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer por ti.

**. . .**

El bosque era frío, oscuro, y lo era mucho más en aquel lugar. El inmenso castillo negro, impregnado de una leve luz violácea, parecía cubrir la mitad del firmamento, opacando el brillo eterno de las estrellas. Por detrás, el bosque se extendía como un mar de árboles grises y retorcidos…y por delante…un terrible adversario lo aguardaba.

Stelios observó atentamente al hombre que se hacía llamar Jasón, general de una de las Legiones Berserkers de Ares, el Dios de la Guerra. Si todo lo que Astinos le había comentado era cierto, aquel sujeto tenía una fuerza equiparable a la suya. Por otro lado, el hecho de que hubiera obedecido así como así las órdenes del muchacho llamado Thestio lo desconcertaba… Desvió la mirada hacia un lado por un instante, contemplando la terrible escena. Los cuatro caballeros de plata que había guiado hasta allí, Gávrel, Argus, Dorian y Bastiaan, yacían inmóviles sobre la hierba, tan muertos como todo el bosque parecía estarlo en aquel lugar, a la sombra del gran castillo.

"_Hermanos…"_

Apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose terriblemente enfadado y responsable. Él debió haberlo evitado…él debió haber sido capaz de detener a aquel maldito sujeto. Pero no pudo hacerlo… Thestio se movió a una velocidad que escapó incluso a su curtida visión, asesinando a sus cuatro compañeros con una concentradísima explosión de cosmos. Tal muestra de poder lo había asombrado, y a la vez lo había llenado de un deseo irrefrenable por acabar con aquel maldito… Pero Thestio se había marchado; se había ido dejando a alguien más en su lugar.

Stelios volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre frente a él. Jasón era un sujeto enorme, no demasiado corpulento, pero sí con una estatura que rozaba fácilmente los dos metros. Tenía el cabello de un intenso castaño rojizo, largo hasta los hombros, y un par de ojos azules tan fríos y muertos como el bosque que los rodeaba. Stelios se quitó su larga capa blanca de un manotazo, encarando a su enemigo con una media sonrisa.

—Tú eres Jasón, ¿verdad? Mi amigo Astinos me habló mucho de ti. Recuerdo que le dio varias vueltas al tema del nombre. Dime, ¿tienes algo que ver con el Jasón del antiguo mito de los argonautas?

El sujeto no contesto de inmediato. Lo observó inexpresivamente con aquellos ojos que parecían dos pozos azules.

—Un tipo callado, ¿eh?—bromeó Stelios—Lo que me faltaba.

—Puedo percibir claramente tu cosmos, a pesar de que intentas ocultarlo—murmuró de repente Jasón, con una voz tan fría como su semblante—Es un cosmos arrogante y lleno de orgullo, pero aún así muy poderoso… Serás un rival digno.

El berserker avanzó lentamente hacia él, echando hacia atrás la capa escarlata que le cubría el hombro derecho.

—Vaya, me siento halagado—murmuró Stelios, separando ligeramente las piernas.

—Nosotros, los berserkers, somos muy distintos a ustedes—explicó Jasón, sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus burlas—No tenemos constelaciones guardianas que rigen nuestros destinos, y en las cuales se basan nuestras armaduras—se detuvo a solo unos metros de distancia, atravesándolo con la mirada—Nosotros somos la personificación de los antiguos héroes y deidades de la era mitológica, siempre al servicio incondicional de nuestro señor Ares.

—Ya veo—reflexionó Stelios—El vellocino de oro fue colgado de un árbol en consagración al Dios de la Guerra, y, al apoderarse de él, Jasón se ganó el derecho a reclamar el trono de Yolcos… Veo la relación. Ahora dime, ¿se encuentra tu querido señor Ares en el interior de ese horrible castillo? ¿Ha sido él, de alguna forma, quien levantó esta extraña barrera de cosmo-energía?

Jasón lo miró como si fuera solo un insecto más en el bosque, avanzando lentamente hacia él.

—Demuestra ser verdaderamente digno, santo de Athena, y tal vez sacie tu curiosidad antes de destruirte.

— ¿Y quién era el arrogante aquí?—sonrió el santo, tensando su postura—Pero me agrada mucho tu propuesta; de hecho, yo estaba a punto de sugerir algo parecido…—Stelios alzó repentinamente un brazo, ampliando su sonrisa— ¡RESTRICCIÓN!

El caballero de Escorpio elevó enormemente su cosmos, señalando con el índice a su oponente. Invisibles ondas circulares emergieron desde la punta de su dedo, avanzando a una velocidad que superaba todo lo conocido. La hierba se meció como sacudida por un vendaval cuando las ondas atravesaron a Jasón, deteniéndolo en seco en medio de su avance.

— ¿Problemas para moverte?—exclamó Stelios, corriendo en línea recta hacia él— ¡Prepárate!

Sin embargo, el poderoso puñetazo que arrojó fue absorbido de repente por una inmensa fuerza. Jasón alzó rápidamente su mano derecha, atrapando con facilidad el puño de Stelios. El santo de oro lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como si su puño fuera estrujado por una prensa de acero. ¡Se había movido! ¡Se había movido a pesar de que había inutilizado todos sus nervios con la Restricción! En ese momento notó el aura rojiza que envolvía el cuerpo del berserker, dotándolo de una fuerza aterradora. Entonces comprendió… Jasón había hecho estallar su cosmo-energía en menos de un segundo, bloqueando el efecto de su técnica con el solo hecho de aplicar una energía superior. La única forma de hacer algo como eso era elevando el cosmos por encima del empleado en la Restricción…y Stelios había puesto casi todas sus fuerzas en la poderosa técnica paralizante. ¿El poder de aquel sujeto podía ubicarse incluso por encima del de un caballero de oro? No tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo demasiado.

—Esto es un verdadero golpe de puño, santo de Athena—murmuró Jasón.

Stelios no vio el golpe; ni siquiera llegó a sentirlo. De repente salió disparado hacia atrás con una fuerza monstruosa, impactando de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol, y luego de otro, y de otro más… Los troncos saltaron en astillas como si hubieran sido golpeados por el puño de un gigante, incapaces de contener su violento retroceso. Apenas había comenzado a entender lo que sucedía cuando todo su cuerpo se estrelló contra un grueso roble, haciendo temblar el tronco desde la raíz hasta las hojas. Stelios cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba del bosque, sintiendo un dolor bestial en el pecho. Su armadura no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero comprendió que su enemigo le había asestado un golpe con una fuerza sobrehumana. Se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad, topándose con una peculiar imagen. Un amplio corredor se había abierto en medio del bosque, generado por él mismo al impactar y derribar un árbol tras otro. Los troncos yacían despedazados en el ancho pasillo de hierba que su propio cuerpo había abierto, algunos reducidos a astillas. Muy a lo lejos, al inicio del corredor, podía divisar claramente la luz violácea del castillo. Maldición…debía encontrarse más de doscientos metros hacia el interior del bosque ¿Con cuanta fuerza lo había golpeado ese sujeto? Nuevamente no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo…

—No te distraigas, santo de Athena…

Jasón cayó de repente sobre él, silencioso y veloz como una sombra. Sin darle un segundo para respirar, el berserker desató una feroz avalancha de puñetazos sobre él. Stelios retrocedió con dificultad, bloqueando cada uno de los golpes a una velocidad vertiginosa. Era como si los puños del berserker estuvieran en todos lados a la vez… La rapidez de aquel sujeto era tal que prácticamente le impedía cualquier posibilidad de pasar a la ofensiva. Cada golpe que detenía con la palma de sus manos, y con el dorso de sus antebrazos, era como bloquear una inmensa y pesada bola de acero. Sin embargo, podía verlo. Si… ¡Podía seguir sus movimientos! Stelios se arrojó hacia un lado, rodando ágilmente por la hierba justo a tiempo para eludir una patada que fácilmente podría haberlo partido en dos mitades sangrantes. Se incorporó de un salto, aprovechando la escasa distancia y el hueco generado para contraatacar…pero Jasón se volvió hacia él con la velocidad de un relámpago. Aprovechando la inercia de la patada, el Berserker giró sobre sí mismo con un soberbio quiebre de cintura, apoyando la palma de su mano sobre el abdomen del santo de oro.

— ¡Galope de Quirón!

Stelios observó incrédulo como una intensa luz rojiza brotaba de entre los dedos de Jasón, estallando en un poderoso resplandor escarlata que pareció engullir la totalidad del bosque con su luz. El santo volvió a salir despedido hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, golpeado por cientos de miles de destellos de cosmo en menos de un parpadeo. Su cuerpo se estrelló de espaldas contra el mismo roble de antes, arrancándolo de cuajo. Esta vez no volvió a levantarse; se quedó sentado de espaldas contra el nudoso tronco caído, con el mentón apoyado sobre el pecho.

— ¿Este es todo el poder de un caballero de oro?—inquirió fríamente Jasón, observándolo con sus inexpresivos ojos azules—Medí fuerzas contra Astinos de Sagitario, estudiando su forma de luchar con atención. ¿Ahora qué decido pelear en serio contra uno de ustedes esto es todo lo que pueden hac…?

Jasón calló repentinamente, observando a su rival con el ceño fruncido. Stelios, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, sacudía sus hombros en una risa sorda.

— ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan grac…?

Nuevamente, el berserker fue incapaz de terminar lo que iba a decir, pero no por la extraña actitud de Stelios, sino por el agudísimo dolor que lo atravesó de repente. Jasón hincó una rodilla en el suelo, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre.

— ¿Pero qué…qué es esto?—murmuró con dificultad, llevándose una mano al hombro.

Un pequeño orificio circular, apenas del grosor de un dedo, perforaba de lado a lado su hombrera izquierda; y otros tres más se distribuían por su pecho y su abdomen. Un quinto agujero perforaba la gruesa armadura dorada que le protegía el brazo derecho, la representación del Vellocino de oro, la coraza más poderosa y resistente de entre todas las armaduras Berserker. ¡No podía ser posible! Un dolor monstruoso, inhumano, torturó cada uno de los nervios allí donde los pequeños orificios se abrían.

— ¿Qué tal se siente el veneno del escorpión…?

Jasón levantó la vista, observando furioso hacia adelante. Stelios se había incorporado del suelo, y lo señalaba burlón con el dedo índice. La uña se había vuelto anormalmente grande y afilada, de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre. Una poderosa cosmo-energía dorada le cubría todo el cuerpo, danzando enloquecida alrededor de su mano.

—Esto es la Aguja Escarlata—continuó Stelios, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia su oponente. A pesar de que la armadura de Escorpio seguía intacta, numerosas magulladuras le cubrían el rostro y los brazos. Aún así, el santo de oro no parecía notarlo.

— ¿La Aguja Escarlata?—preguntó Jasón con voz apagada. El dolor se había vuelto aún más intenso que antes, dificultándole incluso el habla— ¿Cuándo…fue que me golpeó?

—La Aguja Escarlata es el aguijón venenoso del escorpión—explicó Stelios, sonriendo con la sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios—Ataca directamente el sistema nervioso de la víctima, provocando un dolor insoportable. En la brevedad comenzarás a sangrar internamente y luego a perder poco a poco cada uno de tus cinco sentidos. Cuando te haya golpeado diez veces más, justo como hace unos instantes, sin que siquiera lo notaras, entonces será hora de morir.

— ¿Hora de morir…? ¿Hora de morir dices…?—la voz sonó llena a rebosar de ira— ¡Yo te mostraré a ti lo que es el verdadero terror de la muerte!

Jasón se incorporó, extendiendo ambas manos empuñadas hacia los lados. Su cosmos volvió a elevarse de un modo increíble, haciendo temblar como un huracán todos los árboles a su alrededor. Stelios retrocedió cautelosamente un paso, observándolo seriamente. El cosmos de aquel sujeto era increíblemente grande, lo suficiente como para permitirle soportar durante un tiempo el efecto de la Aguja Escarlata. Debía terminar cuanto antes ese combate o lo lamentaría…

— ¡Muy bien Jasón!—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, colocándose en pose ofensiva, con el aguijón escarlata listo para el ataque— ¡Prepárate para enfrentar el poder de Antares!

**. . .**

Todos se hicieron a un lado al verlo acercarse, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza. Los más jóvenes soltaron exclamaciones de asombro, maravillados con la simple visión de su armadura dorada. Astinos, caballero de oro de Sagitario, se detuvo en el borde de las gradas superiores del coliseo, observando hacia la lejana arena de combate. No podía decir que le sorprendiera la reacción de los soldados y aprendices reunidos allí, los cuales lo observaban incapaces de ocultar su asombro. No era para nada común que un caballero de oro se dejara ver en un lugar como ese, tan abajo en la colina, y mucho menos que acudiera a observar los entrenamientos de los reclutas. Pero no era exactamente por eso que había descendido desde la casa de Sagitario… Sus reflexiones lo habían conducido hasta allí casi sin darse cuenta.

Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, escrutando seriamente lo que ocurría en la arena de entrenamiento, muchos metros por debajo de su posición. Kei, su discípulo y actual caballero de Pegaso, enfrentaba él solo a otros tres santos de bronce, logrando mantenerlos a raya. Desde hacía días su joven aprendiz no había hecho más que entrenarse sin descanso, llegando a extremos como ese. Astinos sabía muy bien a qué se debía aquello…sabía que su enfrentamiento contra Jasón había marcado al joven Pegaso. Kei era consciente ahora de sus límites, y ansiaba desesperadamente poder superarlos. Astinos lo sabía, y también sabía otra cosa, algo que no podía explicar…algo de lo que solo él había sido testigo.

¿Por qué Jasón había detenido su puño?

Astinos lo recordaba claramente. Se había precipitado hacia el antiguo coliseo al detectar el estallido de cosmos en las afueras, y cuando llegó se encontró con su discípulo a punto de ser asesinado por un misterioso enemigo. Había estado a punto de emplear absolutamente todo su cosmos para evitarlo, dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo para salvar a su alumno, pero…en el último segundo Jasón se detuvo. Astinos no podía entender por qué aquel terrible sujeto le había perdonado la vida a Kei. ¿Compasión acaso? No, no lo creía. La cosmo-energía del berserker era fría e implacable hasta el extremo; alguien como él jamás mostraría piedad en medio del campo de batalla. ¿Dudas tal vez? Recordaba que Jasón había retrocedido un paso, con una casi imperceptible inseguridad brillando en su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? Centró su atención en Kei, en como eludía los ataques de tres de sus compañeros para luego derribarlos con su meteoro.

¿Qué era lo que había visto en el caballero de Pegaso?

—Por todos los dioses, Astinos—exclamó una alegre voz—Si frunces tanto el ceño todo el tiempo se te va a quedar así para siempre.

El santo de Sagitario pudo escuchar los murmullos de asombro antes de oír aquella jovial voz. Eso también era comprensible. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que dos caballeros de oro se presentaban juntos fuera de los límites de las Doce Casas?

—Leánder—dijo con una sonrisa, observando de reojo al recién llegado— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Leánder, el joven caballero de Leo, se acercó tranquilamente hacia él, ignorando las exclamaciones de de los soldados y aprendices. Con veintiún años de edad, Leánder era uno de los santos de oro más jóvenes del Santuario, junto con Liang de libra, de diecinueve, y Kárel de Piscis, de veinte. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, de vivaces ojos turquesas. Su corta cabellera dorada, tan brillante como el sol, su atractivo rostro y su encantadora sonrisa, habían hecho que casi la mitad de las chicas del Santuario cayeran enamoradas a sus pies. En cuanto a la otra mitad, Leánder procuraba no toparse nunca con ellas, pues no descartaba la posibilidad de que algún día todas se unieran para matarlo por mujeriego.

— ¿Qué me trae a mí por estos lares?—preguntó sonriente—Pues nada. Me aburro de esperar y esperar en la Casa de Leo, así que de tanto en tanto salgo a estirar un poco las piernas. Lo raro es verte a ti aquí, Astinos. Me parece sorprenderte encontrarte fuera del templo de Sagitario, o de la biblioteca.

Astinos sonrió ante las palabras del joven. Su carácter indómito y sarcástico le había acarreado algún que otro problema en el pasado, pero en general no había nadie que no lo considerara un gran guerrero y compañero.

—He estado pensando…—susurró Astinos, volviendo la mirada hacia la arena—Hay algo que no logro comprender.

Leánder se situó justo a su lado, observándolo con las cejas muy arqueadas.

— ¿Algo que tú no puedes entender? Vaya, jamás me imaginé que tal cosa fuera posible.

—Piénsalo un segundo. Ya sabes a que me refiero…

Leánder ensombreció ligeramente su expresión, algo extraño en su rostro siempre sonriente. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, observando él también hacia el centro de la arena. Hacia Kei.

—Si…sé a lo que te refieres, pero mucho me temo que yo tampoco puedo explicarlo.

Astinos asintió gravemente con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de la arena de entrenamiento. Leánder, en cambio, le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, recuperando al instante su alegre expresión.

—Vamos no te desanimes—lo apremió—Te diré algo; si yo necesitara consejo sobre cualquier cosa habría tres personas a las que sin duda acudiría.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Si. La primera eres tú, obviamente. No creo que haya nadie más sabio y perspicaz que tú en todo el Santuario.

—El segundo es el patriarca, ¿verdad?

—Exacto—confirmó Leánder—Toda su experiencia y sabiduría no pueden pasarse por alto. Y en cuanto a la tercera…bueno, lo dejaría solo como última opción. En lo personal no me gusta tratar demasiado con él. Es un tipo extraño…

— ¿A quién te refieres?

Leánder alzó ambas manos, como si le hubiera preguntado algo sumamente obvio.

—Pues a Arhat, ¿a quién sino?

"_Arhat…"_

—Mmm…creo que entiendo el por qué de tu desconfianza—reflexionó Astinos.

—No lo dudo. Ya sabes cómo es él. No solo es apacible hasta la exasperación, sino que siempre parece…saberlo todo; ya sea lo que piensas o lo que sientes. Tiene conocimientos sobre cosas que aún no han sucedido, y recuerda otras que no debería recordar, dado su edad. No sé a ti, pero a mí me produce escalofríos.

Astinos sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su compañero. Aún así, sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Si había alguien en el Santuario con el que podía hablar de esa cuestión…ese era Arhat.

**. . .**

Jasón dio un tambaleante paso hacia el frente, envuelto en una poderosa cosmo-energía. La hierba a su alrededor se mecía en círculos concéntricos con cada paso que daba, marchitándose hasta quedar reducida a cenizas. Un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de su labio, al igual que las pequeñas hemorragias que habían comenzado a formarse en las heridas abiertas por la aguja del escorpión.

Stelios lo observó seriamente, con ambos brazos alzados y en guardia. La uña de su índice derecho se había vuelto afilada como un puñal, tan roja como la sangre que empapaba los pequeños orificios en la armadura de su enemigo. Stelios estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que veía. A esas alturas, cualquier caballero estaría tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de agonía. Sin embargo, el cosmos de Jasón se había incrementado hasta volverse asombrosamente grande. Stelios comprendió que debía cerrar sí o sí el combate en los próximos movimientos.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Jasón avanzó hacia él corriendo en línea recta, a una velocidad incluso mayor a la que había mostrado hasta entonces. Su fuerza también se había multiplicado, pero Stelios notó que el terrible dolor de la Aguja comenzaba a afectarlo. El berserker ya no atacaba de forma fría y calculada como al principio, sino que arrojaba bestiales puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, como si hubiera enloquecido. Aún así, seguía siendo terriblemente peligroso… Stelios se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar un puñetazo que redujo a miles de astillas el árbol que tenía detrás. Jasón rugió, torciendo la cadera hacia él en una titánica patada horizontal. Stelios logró bloquearla a duras penas, cruzando ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo. Pudo sentir la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, y como sus brazos se quejaban como si estuvieran a punto de romperse. Intentó retroceder, pero Jasón aprovechó la escasa distancia para abalanzarse sobre él con un poderoso cabezazo directo al rostro.

Stelios se precipitó de espaldas hacia la hierba, desorientado por el terrible golpe; sin embargo, se las arregló para hacerse ágilmente a un lado en el último segundo, dando un veloz giro al ras del suelo. Aquella era su oportunidad… Sin incorporarse del todo, el santo de Escorpio abanicó su mano derecha con un veloz movimiento, el cual deformó el aire a su alrededor. Tres estrellas rojizas salieron disparadas a toda velocidad, enterrándose en el pecho de Jasón en menos de un parpadeo. El berserker soltó un gruñido sordo, cerrando fuertemente su mano en un puño.

— ¡Galope de Quirón!—exclamó con voz espesa de sangre.

Los innumerables destellos de energía roja avanzaron hacia el santo, más poderosos que nunca, pero Stelios ya había visto a través de la técnica… Sabía que era una potente descarga de rayos de cosmo que destruía todo a su paso, muy similar al Relámpago Atómico de Astinos, o al Plasma Relámpago de Leánder. En el momento en que el puño de su rival resplandeció, Stelios ya había dando un increíble salto hacia adelante, superando la tormenta de cosmos que barrió con todo el bosque detrás. El santo dorado disparó tres nuevos aguijones en pleno aire, los cuales se hundieron en el brazo derecho de Jasón, perforando fácilmente la coraza de oro. Pero Stelios no se detuvo ahí. Cayó al suelo dando otro ágil giro al ras de la hierba, bordeando ampliamente la posición del berserker. En cuanto éste hizo ademán de voltear hacia él, tres agujas más se incrustaron en su espalda, haciendo brotar la sangre a borbotones. Jasón rugió de ira y dolor, volviéndose como un toro desbocado hacia él. Pero Stelios no se dejó sorprender. Lo esperó fríamente y en guardia, eludiendo la embestida con un corto salto hacia un costado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

El dedo índice del santo se hundió hasta el nudillo en el omóplato de su rival, perforándolo como si fuera mantequilla. Al retirarlo, la sangre manó abundante por todas y cada una de las quince heridas, formando un gran charco escarlata sobre el verde de la hierba. Jasón permaneció inmóvil, con ambos brazos a los lados del cuerpo y el rostro cubierto de sombras. Stelios lo observó fríamente durante unos instantes. Ya no podía sentir su increíble cosmos.

—Has recibido los quince golpes de la constelación de Escorpio—murmuró—Es increíble que aún puedas mantenerte de pie, pero no tardarás en morir. En este momento, no eres más que un cadáver sostenido a duras penas sobre sus piernas—dio media vuelta, alejándose a través del amplio corredor abierto en el bosque, rumbo al castillo—Aún así fuiste un increíble rival, y tienes mis respetos por eso. Hasta nunca, guerrero de Ares.

Stelios se detuvo, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

—No…no puede ser.

Un cosmos, un cosmos increíblemente poderoso se encendió a sus espaldas, tan poderoso y magnánimo que pareció cubrir todo el bosque. Stelios volteó asombrado, topándose con una imagen imposible.

—No…no moriré sin antes haberte llevado conmigo al inframundo, Stelios de Escorpio…

Jasón había alzado su brazo derecho, con el dedo índice apuntando hacia las estrellas. Una inconcebible cantidad de energía se acumuló en la punta del dedo, relampagueando en la forma de una perfecta esfera escarlata. Stelios no podía creerlo…ese sujeto no solo había recibido los quince golpes de su poderosa Aguja, sino que aún podía concentrar toda esa increíble cantidad de cosmo-energía. ¡Jasón se negaba a morir sin antes destruirlo!

— ¡Supremacía de Argos!—bramó el Berserker, haciendo estallar la bola de cosmos reunida en su dedo.

Eso fue lo último que Stelios pudo ver. Una inmensa onda expansiva brotó del cuerpo de Jasón, extendiéndose en forma circular a su alrededor, como un devastador terremoto de energía roja. Los árboles, las rocas, el suelo mismo, todo estalló en pedazos al ser alcanzado por la poderosa onda de energía. Stelios cruzó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, quemando al máximo su cosmos, pero sabía que no podría lograrlo.

Aquel sujeto era un monstruo…

…

Avanzó tranquilamente a través del amplio pasillo de piedra, sin prestar atención a los soldados que lo saludaron al pasar, inclinándose respetuosamente ante su presencia. El pasillo era ancho, de piedra oscura, rodeado por altas columnas a izquierda y derecha. Concluía en una enorme puerta doble de ébano, con manijas y bisagras de oro. Thestio, General de la primera legión de Berserkers, abrió la puerta de par en par, adentrándose en la habitación del otro lado. Se trataba de una gran recámara de forma circular, con amplios ventanales ubicados a los lados, todo trabajado en la misma piedra negra y pulida. La recámara se encontraba rodeada de columnas entre ventanal y ventanal, y conducía a un segundo pasillo sumido en las sombras.

Thestio atravesó a paso lento la recámara, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios. Era un joven de no más de veinte años de edad, esbelto como una lanza de guerra. Tenía la piel pálida y el lacio cabello de un rubio muy claro, peinado fuertemente hacia atrás. Pero eran sus ojos, extrañamente rojos, lo que más llamaba la atención de toda su apariencia.

— ¡Mis estimados amigos!—exclamó de repente, deteniéndose en medio de la recámara— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Thestio esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa, observando de una a otra a las tres sombras ocultas tras las columnas.

— ¿Has dejado solo a Jasón contra los intrusos?—preguntó una voz grave y solemne.

Thestio clavó sus ojos escarlatas en la corpulenta silueta a su derecha, la cual salió desde detrás de uno de los pilares.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso, mi querido Cratos? ¿Acaso dudas de las habilidades del buen Jasón?

Thestio amplió su desagradable sonrisa, observando de reojo al hombre llamado Cratos. Era un sujeto alto y corpulento, de musculatura bien definida. Vestía una túnica blanca al antiguo estilo griego, larga hasta la rodilla. Su pálido rostro era de rasgos severos, con la nariz ancha y la mandíbula bien marcada. Una corta barba negra le cubría el mentón, delineando ambos lados del rostro con elegancia. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, al igual que la espesa cabellera que le caía hasta media espalda, separada con una firme raya al medio.

—No dudo de Jasón, pero su oponente es un caballero de oro.

La sombra a la izquierda rió burlonamente, apoyándose de espaldas contra una de las columnas.

— ¿Acaso deberíamos preocuparnos por eso? Ningún santo de Athena, se cubra de oro o no, es rival para nosotros.

— ¿Lo ves, Cratos?—sonrió Thestio, encogiéndose de hombros—Zelo sí sabe lo que dice. Estoy seguro de que él no pondría ninguna objeción a la hora de enfrentarse a una de esas basuras doradas.

Zelo sonrió fríamente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho. A diferencia de sus compañeros, vestía una larga túnica negra de sacerdote, la cual rozaba el suelo al caminar. Era un hombre sumamente delgado, pero esbelto, con una piel blanca e inmaculada hasta el extremo. Sus ojos negros carecían de cualquier tipo de brillo, lo cual le daba un aspecto extraño a su rostro afilado. Sus cabellos también eran negros, y estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, rozándole los hombros.

—No me subestimes, Thestio—respondió fríamente el corpulento Cratos—No tengo ningún temor de enfrentarme a los doce santos de oro, pero sabes muy bien que su Señoría se enfadará si perdemos la oportunidad de aniquilar a uno de ellos. Ha fijado su derrota como uno de los principales objetivos a lograr.

Thestio se echó a reír con ganas, llevándose una mano a la frente.

— ¿Ahora lo llamas "su Señoría"? ¿He escuchado bien? Por favor…no recibiré órdenes de nadie que no sea el Señor Ares en persona.

—Entiendo tu actitud—susurró una suave voz—Pero olvidas que fueron el señor Deimos y el señor Fobos quienes pusieron a su "señoría" al mando. Debemos obedecerlo aunque no te guste.

Thestio observó de soslayo a la tercera y última sombra, la cual avanzó hasta ubicarse bajo la pálida luz que se colaba a través de los ventanales, cortesía de la luna y las estrellas.

—Tal vez…pero los dioses hermanos no se encuentran aquí ahora, mi estimado Eneas. Se encuentran muy ocupados perdiendo el tiempo en la búsqueda del nuevo recipiente del señor Ares—Thestio volvió a encogerse de hombros—Yo digo que no tenemos por qué hacer lo que nos ordena ese infeliz. Al fin y al cabo él no es uno de nosotros.

Eneas, un atractivo joven de unos dieciocho años, se llevó una mano al mentón, sonriendo amablemente.

—Ese infeliz podría matarte si así lo quisiera.

—Me ofendes, Eneas, él no se encuentra a la altura de ninguno de nosotros, los doce Generales Berserker. Es solo por su posición, si así quieres decirle, que el señor Fobos y el señor Deimos lo colocaron al mando.

—Interesante forma de verlo—sonrió Eneas, inclinándose respetuosamente. Era un joven elegante y hermoso como un dios, de cortos rizos castaños y grandes ojos verdes. Vestía simplemente con una túnica corta, similar a la de Cratos, aunque de un azul muy oscuro—Aún así deberíamos obedecerlo. Es un emisario sumamente importante.

— ¿Deberíamos?—inquirió Thestio, observándolo sonriente.

Eneas se encogió de hombros.

—Ha fijado la derrota de los caballeros de oro como algo prioritario. Si desobedeciendo sus órdenes podemos matar a algunos de ellos, entonces no veo problema alguno. Lo prioritario es lo prioritario, sin importar los medios.

—Me gusta esa lógica—opinó Zelo. Sus ojos eran tan negros y opacos que parecían dos trozos de carbón—No estaría mal aplastar un par de cucarachas de oro.

—Oh, ¿pero por qué limitarse solo a ellos?—aventuró Thestio en tono inocente— ¿Por qué no ir por el verdadero trofeo?

— ¿Qué es lo que propones?—preguntó Cratos, alzando una poblada ceja negra.

Thestio sonrió de un modo repulsivo, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Oh…quién sabe…—murmuró en un susurro.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron como dos brasas encendidas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

**. . .**

Stelios se incorporó lentamente de entre las ramas y los troncos derribados, sintiendo como si su armadura pesara una tonelada. ¿Aún estaba vivo? Debía estarlo. El dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo era demasiado real como para estar muerto… La sangre escapó de sus labios entreabiertos cuando logró incorporarse, apoyándose contra un árbol que milagrosamente se mantenía en pie.

—Por las ocho prisiones del infierno…—murmuró asombrado, observando a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El bosque se encontraba completamente irreconocible. La infinita masa de árboles había sido reemplazada por un suelo llano y calcinado que despedía humo. Restos de rocas y troncos descansaban aquí y allá, algunos reducidos a astillas, otros horriblemente carbonizados. A lo lejos, formando una especie de anillo a su alrededor, podía divisar los árboles que habían escapado de la explosión. Era como si un enorme círculo de destrucción hubiera surgido en el centro del bosque; una isla calcinada en medio de un mar de árboles. Y delante de él, a unos diez metros de distancia, la imponente silueta se acercaba tambaleante.

—Debes estar bromeando…—susurró el santo de oro, resignando una sonrisa de asombro.

Jasón, el General Berserker, avanzaba lentamente hacia él, con la mirada gacha y ensombrecida. Su hermosa armadura negra se encontraba teñida de escarlata; delgados ríos de sangre resbalando desde las quince heridas del escorpión. Stelios comprendió que su rival no podía tener mucho más tiempo de vida, era inconcebible que así fuera. Sin embargo, la determinación de aquel hombre era asombrosa. Su increíble cosmos continuaba ardiendo a pura fuerza de voluntad, completamente decidido a llevárselo con él al infierno. Y justamente por eso fue que volvió a alzar su brazo, apuntando con el dedo índice hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno.

"Supremacía de Argos", así era como Jasón había llamado a aquella monstruosa explosión de cosmos. Era un ataque brutal, prácticamente imposible de eludir. El Berserker hacía estallar la energía reunida en la punta de su dedo, generando una gran onda expansiva que avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz, despedazando todo a su paso. Si Stelios aún continuaba con vida luego de haber recibido su impacto, era gracias a su armadura y a que se había escudado en su poderoso cosmos de caballero dorado; el séptimo sentido. Aún así, el daño residual lo había dejado al borde de la muerte. Sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de soportar otro ataque como ese…

—Bien…no quería hacer esto…pero veo que no tengo otra opción…

Stelios apretó los dientes, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia adelante. Abrió la palma de su mano como si fuera una garra, tensando fuertemente los dedos. Jamás había utilizado antes ese ataque; jamás pensó que alguna vez se vería forzado a usarlo… Nadie debía sobrevivir a Antares, la técnica que todos conocían como la más poderosa entre todos los ataques del escorpión. Pero aún había otra cosa que podía hacer… Su última carta de triunfo. Debía jugarla…Calíope lo esperaba de vuelta en el Santuario, y no tenía pensado faltar a su palabra.

"_Calíope… Espérame, ya voy…"_

Delante de él, Jasón dejó escapar un feroz grito de guerra, reuniendo su aún increíblemente alto cosmos en la punta del dedo índice. Stelios no perdió más tiempo. El suelo a su alrededor se resquebrajó cuando toda su cosmo-energía, todo su espíritu, todo su ser, fue reunido y acumulado en la palma de su mano derecha, materializándose en una perfecta esfera de plasma dorado.

— ¡LA CAPITULACIÓN DE ORIÓN!—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, justo en el instante en que la energía reunida por Jasón estallaba.

Stelios extendió su mano hacia el frente en un veloz golpe de palma, haciendo explotar la esfera de cosmos. Una poderosísima onda de choque salió disparada hacia adelante, haciendo volar troncos, polvo y ramas por los aires. Fue apenas un destello dorado, un estallido imposible de ver, el cual impactó de lleno contra la onda expansiva de su enemigo. Durante una fracción de segundo ambos ataques parecieron igualarse. Una inmensa presión, un vacío rojo y dorado, se formó entre Jasón y Stelios, los cuales permanecieron con los pies enterrados en la tierra, presionando hacia adelante con absolutamente todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquel empate no estaba destinado a prolongarse. La onda dorada sobrepasó de repente a la rojiza, golpeando al Berserker con una fuerza descomunal. La presión de ambos ataques levantó a Jasón por los aires, reduciendo su armadura negra a pedazos. Su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás como si fuera una flecha, estrellándose contra el suelo justo en el instante en que los últimos restos de cosmo-energía se disolvían en el aire.

Silencio.

Absoluto silencio.

Stelios cayó de rodillas, apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo. El sudor le corrió en gruesas gotas por el rostro, precipitándose contra la tierra calcinada del bosque. ¿Lo había logrado? Levantó la mirada con dificultad, sintiendo cada movimiento como una terrible tortura. Sus ojos azules notaron borrosamente el cuerpo descansando en el suelo, varios metros por delante de él.

—Lo has conseguido, caballero de Athena…—escuchó difusamente, como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido—Has demostrado ser digno…y me has vencido. Ahora tienes mi respeto como guerrero y no faltaré a mi palabra…

Jasón guardó silencio. ¿O quizás era él que había caído inconsciente? No…aún podía escucharlo.

—Nuestro señor Ares aún no ha reencarnado en este mundo…—prosiguió el berserker—Se encuentra encerrado en el castillo, contenido por el sello que Athena creó hace siglos; un sello que está a punto de romperse…—una carcajada ahogada escapó de sus labios—Has demostrado tu fuerza, valiente Stelios, pero ha sido en vano… Los más poderosos hijos del señor Ares, los amos Deimos y Fobos, ya se encuentran entre nosotros… Ellos levantaron la barrera alrededor del castillo, para proteger el sello, y no importan lo que hagan…ni ustedes ni Athena podrán jamás derrotarlos… El fin es solo cuestión de tiempo…

Stelios cayó de cara contra el suelo, cerrando inevitablemente los ojos. Ya no podía sentir nada…ni la tierra contra el rostro ni el indecible dolor de sus heridas. Su armadura de oro, a pesar de haber recibido el terrible poder del Berserker, aún continuaba intacta…sin embargo, el cuerpo debajo era tan frágil como el de cualquier mortal.

Y como un mortal cayó.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Un pequeño bonus a modo de regalo._

_**Leánder, caballero de oro de Leo:**_

_Edad: 21_

_Estatura: 1,78 m_

_Peso: 80kg_

_Tipo de sangre: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de agosto_

_Origen: Atenas; Grecia (provincia romana ubicada al este del imperio)_

_Significado del nombre: Leánder es un nombre de origen griego cuyo significado literal es "El hombre del León"_

_**.**_

_**Stelios, caballero de oro de Escorpio**:_

_Edad: 25_

_Estatura: 1,84 m_

_Peso: 85kg_

_Tipo de sangre: A_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de noviembre_

_Origen: Rodorio; Grecia (provincia romana ubicada al este del imperio)_

_Significado del nombre: Stelios es un nombre de origen griego cuyo significado literal es "Pilar". El por qué de este nombre podrá inferirse de su relación con Calíope._

_Técnica especial: "La Capitulación de Orión". Esta es una técnica propia de Stelios. Acumula al máximo su cosmos haciéndolo estallar en una potente onda de energía que arrasa todo a su paso, en un estilo similar a la "Explosión de Galaxias" de Saga o el "Gran Cuerno" de Aldebarán. Es su ataque más poderoso y su nombre está inspirado en el mito del legendario cazador Orión, el cual, debido a su arrogancia, fue castigado por la Madre Tierra enviando un gigantesco escorpión para que acabase con él. El escorpión cumplió con su tarea, y, en honor al cazador, Zeus elevó al cielo las constelaciones de Orión y Escorpio. _

_**.**_

_Bueeeno... ¿Les gustaría leer la ficha de algún otro personaje?_

_Será hasta la próxima! Saludos cordiales y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Silentforce, InatZiggy-Stardust y Cid de capricornio._

_Un abrazo enorme!_


	5. El Emisario

**.**

**Capítulo 5: El Emisario  
**

**.**

Se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa, llevándose la copa de vino a los labios. Los soldados ubicados en las mesas vecinas, a su alrededor, lo saludaron respetuosamente, inclinando la cabeza o alzando sus copas en señal de reconocimiento. Él respondió asintiendo levemente, con una tenue sonrisa bailando en sus labios. La habitación era amplia, de piedra y madera, una sencilla posada a la cual acudían los legionarios al finalizar la jornada. Varias mesas llenas a rebosar lo rodeaban, ubicadas en torno a la gran chimenea de piedra, la cual iluminaba el salón con su confortable fuego. Las jóvenes meseras se movían apuradas de aquí a allá, llevando bandejas cargadas de carne asada, hidromiel y vino. Una se acercó apresurada hacia él, depositando un plato sobre su mesa. Crixo ensanchó su sonrisa, depositando unas cuantas monedas junto a su copa. La jovencita sonrió avergonzada, tomando las monedas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Linda muchacha—exclamó alegremente uno de los soldados, mientras la chica se alejaba de vuelta a sus labores—No me molestaría en lo más mínimo invitarle una copa.

Crixo observó al recién llegado, un hombre alto y robusto de cabellos castaños, el cual se sentó en la silla frente a él. Ambos vestían exactamente igual, como correspondía a los legionarios del ejército romano: casaca roja de manga corta, coraza musculada, falda formada por tiras de cuero y cinturón y sandalias del mismo material.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero por ahora preferiría comer—respondió Crixo tranquilamente—Fue un día agotador.

El soldado sonrió.

— ¿A cuántos hoy, mi buen amigo?

Crixo cortó una generosa porción de carne asada, llevándosela a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pasando el bocado con un largo trago de vino.

—Once—contestó finalmente, volviendo a cortar otra porción.

El legionario soltó un silbido de asombro.

— Así que once, eh ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el capitán?

—Nada. Ya ni se molesta en reprenderme.

Hacía muchos años que la provincia romana de Britania, una gran isla ubicada al noroeste del imperio, gozaba de una relativa paz. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, los nativos en las afueras de las ciudades se sublevaban, organizando saqueos a lo largo de toda la isla. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Los legionarios de servicio en la provincia se encargaban de reducir las revueltas, peleando aquí y allá en pequeñas escaramuzas contra las hordas bárbaras. Crixo había nacido en la Britania, y hacía años que se había incorporado a la legión, combatiendo tanto en las grandes como en las pequeñas rebeliones.

Y fue desde un principio que llamó la atención de sus compañeros y de sus superiores.

En los entrenamientos no había nadie que pudiera comparársele; manejaba la espada y la lanza con una habilidad inigualable, barriendo el suelo con hasta seis o siete oponentes a la vez. Durante las batallas tenía la costumbre de separarse de la formación y enfrentar él solo al enemigo, abriéndose paso como si fuera un relámpago. Aquello había hecho enfurecer a sus superiores, que exigían orden y disciplina a todo momento; sin embargo, luego de verlo luchar en solitario contra una docena de oponentes y salir victorioso, no había demasiado que pudieran reprocharle. Ese día había matado a once enemigos él solo, luego de que los bárbaros emboscaran la pequeña caravana en la que él y su escuadrón viajaban. Esto, a la larga, había hecho que sus compañeros lo idolatraran hasta colocarlo en la categoría de un héroe.

Sin embargo, los que habían entrenado con él y los que mejor lo conocían, sabían que había algo aún más particular en Crixo. A simple vista parecía un joven común y corriente, de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años de edad. Era alto y atlético, de tez pálida, con un rostro de grandes ojos dorados y expresión adusta. Sus cabellos eran una maraña desordenada de un rubio muy oscuro, aunque lo suficientemente cortos como para no causar molestias cuando se ponía el casco de batalla. Una muy fina cicatriz le surcaba el rostro de lado a lado, en diagonal, desde el extremo de la ceja izquierda hasta la mitad de la mejilla derecha.

Pero más allá de su apariencia, Crixo poseía cualidades que lo volvían único. A pesar de encontrarse entre los soldados mejor adiestrados del mundo, ninguno podía igualar su velocidad, su fuerza física, y, sobre todo, su increíble resistencia. Crixo parecía inmune al cansancio, y cuando sus compañeros ya no podían siquiera moverse, él era capaz de continuar empuñando la espada durante horas y horas. Algunos decían que una energía sobrehumana brotaba de él cuando entraba en combate, que un extraño don le permitía colocarse por encima de cualquier otro guerrero. Algunos otros comentaban que era un semi-dios, hijo de alguna deidad y un mortal. Fuera cierto o no, nadie podía negar, ni siquiera los superiores a los que tanto irritaba, que Crixo era posiblemente el mejor soldado del imperio.

—Me disculparás amigo mío—comentó en tono amable, terminando los últimos bocados de su plato—Pero debo retirarme por hoy. Mañana partiremos a primera hora en una misión de reconocimiento, y debo descansar.

—Por supuesto, Crixo, por supuesto. Que los dioses guíen tu espada mañana.

Crixo asintió con la cabeza, alejándose lentamente a través de los pasillos formados entre las mesas. Cuando salió al exterior, la luna brillaba alta en un cielo completamente despejado. Crixo acomodó la espada en su cinturón, echando a andar a través del largo sendero de tierra. La posada se levantaba a un costado de aquel camino rural, en las afueras de la gran ciudad de Londinium, por lo cual se convertía en un punto muy concurrido por los viajeros y los legionarios que recorrían las fronteras. Su campamento se encontraba en una pradera ubicada camino abajo, muy cerca de la posada. Habían recibido informes de una gran fuerza bárbara organizándose en los espesos bosques al este, por lo cual él y sus compañeros marcharían al día siguiente a investigar. Crixo elevó la vista hacia el cielo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Para eso había nacido… Aquel era su trabajo, su vida, y se sentía a gusto con ello.

"_Pobre iluso… No tienes idea de cuál es tu verdadero destino"_

Crixo se detuvo, abriendo grandemente los ojos. Observó en todas direcciones, llevado la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso?—exclamó— ¡Muéstrate!

Nadie. No había nadie allí.

Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien susurrando en su oído, o acaso… ¿o acaso había sido en el interior de su cabeza? Echó a andar nuevamente, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, y sin retirar la mano de su espada. No podía habérselo imaginado…lo había oído claramente, lo había sent…

Crixo volvió a detenerse, observando incrédulo hacia un costado del camino. A lo lejos, en la arboleda que crecía a ambos los lados del sendero, una extraña luz brillaba con intensidad. Era un resplandor de un pálido color púrpura, el cual adquiría formas confusas al filtrarse entro los troncos de los árboles.

"_Ven…"_

La misma voz volvió a hablarle, y sin saber exactamente como, Crixo comprendió que debía acercarse a la luz.

"_Si…acércate"_

Avanzó obnubilado hacia el resplandor violeta, adentrándose en la arboleda sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Lo que vio allí lo hizo detenerse en seco, retrocediendo entre el espanto y el asombro más puros. Un soberbio dragón, una bestia grande y musculosa como un toro, lo contemplaba de pie entre los árboles. La criatura era de un negro azabache, con algunos segmentos de escamas de un violeta opaco y oscuro. Poseía un enorme par de alas de murciélago, afiladas como cuchillas, las cuales se abrían majestuosamente a sus espaldas, extendiéndose hacia los lados. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por un resplandor purpúreo, el cual parecía emanar de la propia bestia. Crixo se acercó unos pasos, fascinado y aterrado a la vez. Entonces fue que lo notó.

—No…—murmuró—No es…real.

Así era. El dragón no era un ser vivo, de carne y hueso, sino que todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de metal; un metal tan negro y brillante como la obsidiana ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba observando? Se acercó unos pasos más, casi incapaz de detenerse, y así, como si no pudiera evitarlo, extendió una mano hacia la bestia.

Fue como una explosión…

El cuerpo del dragón estalló de repente, dividiéndose en numerosas piezas metálicas que lo envolvieron como si tuvieran vida propia. El propio resplandor purpúreo se fundió con su cuerpo, atravesando su piel y su carne. Crixo gritó de dolor, llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando los codos sobre la hierba. La luz había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por la oscuridad de la noche; una oscuridad tan negra e intensa como la armadura alada que ahora cubría su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, abriendo unos ojos rojos y malignos, él ya no era Crixo, el soldado romano de la Britania.

Era alguien más.

Alguien con un nuevo y oscuro destino.

**. . .**

"_Calíope…"_

Avanzó tambaleándose entre las rocas y la hierba, sintiendo que cada paso lo mataría. Cada pieza de su armadura pesaba tanto que apenas podía moverse, pero sabía que si se la sacaba estaría muerto… Era el cosmos propio de la armadura lo que aún lo mantenía con vida.

"_Solo un poco más…"_ se dijo a sí mismo, intentando enfocar su borrosa visión en el horizonte.

A lo lejos, tras los amplios valles cubiertos de rocas, podía divisar la gran colina sobre la cual el Santuario se levantaba. Incluso podía distinguir la silueta de las Doce Casas en la parte más elevada, y el contorno de la gran torre del reloj. Debía hacer un último esfuerzo y llegar hasta allí cuanto antes. Calíope lo esperaba…

Intentó acelerar el paso, haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, pero todo lo que consiguió fue caer de bruces contra el suelo. Durante unos instantes fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo; inmóvil sobre la tierra con el sabor acre del polvo en la boca. Aquello era peligroso, muy peligroso. Sabía que, si se caía, había una muy alta probabilidad de que no volviera a ponerse de pie… Extendió una mano hacia adelante, como si quisiera acariciar la lejana silueta del Santuario, el lugar al cual le debía la vida.

En ese momento oyó los pasos.

Pasos, muchos pasos, los cuales se acercaban apresurados hacia él. Alzó confusamente la vista, topándose con la borrosa imagen de cuatro caballeros de plata que lo observaban asombrados.

"_Gávrel, Dorian, Argus, Bastiaan…"_ fue lo primero que pensó.

Pero no, no se trataba de sus queridos compañeros, muertos por su culpa… Eran otros santos plateados, un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento patrullando los límites del Santuario.

— ¡Señor Stelios!—oyó que lo llamaban—Por todos los dioses… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Rápido, avisen a los demás! El señor Stelios ha regresado y está herido… ¡Debemos llevarlo cuanto antes al Santuario!

"_Si…al santuario"_ pensó Stelios _"Junto a Calíope…"_

El hermoso rostro de ojos celestes, sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo, fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos.

**. . .**

Los pasos de Magnus resonaron a través de la silenciosa habitación, arrancando ecos de los techos y las paredes.

—Señorita Athena—dijo con voz solemne, inclinándose ante el trono de ébano—Traigo noticias que debe escuchar.

La muchacha sentada en el trono, con el gran báculo de la diosa Nike en su diestra, asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese momento jamás podría haberse imaginado que se trataba de la encarnación de la mismísima diosa de la sabiduría. Era una chica de aspecto tan frágil como inocente, ataviada con un largo vestido blanco que dejaba adivinar sus formas suaves y delicadas. El rostro ovalado era pálido como la leche, de expresión afable, con dos grandes ojos de un verde sumamente intenso. Diminutas motas doradas le rodeaban las pupilas, lo cual le daba un aspecto extraño a sus ojos cada vez que parpadeaba. La lacia cabellera, de un castaño muy claro, la llevaba larga hasta el nacimiento de la nuca, con finos mechones cayéndoles rebeldes sobre el rostro. Magnus en cambio, el gran patriarca del Santuario, era un hombre mayor, de más de sesenta años de edad, pero aún así tan esbelto e imponente como un joven. Tenía largos cabellos de un gris oscuro, peinados prolijamente hacia atrás, a juego con la barba corta que le cubría medio rostro; un rostro de rasgos serios y taciturnos, al igual que la mirada en sus astutos ojos marrones.

Ambos se encontraban en la recámara del patriarca, un inmenso pasillo alfombrado que concluía en una gran plataforma rectangular, con el trono de ébano alzándose justo en el centro. Detrás de la plataforma no había pared, sino una inmensa cortina de color rojo, la cual se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo.

—Es un alivio comunicarle que Stelios ha regresado al Santuario—informó Magnus—Y ha traído noticas muy importantes.

— ¡Stelios!—exclamó encantada la joven, esbozando una gran sonrisa—Han pasado varios días desde su partida. Estaba muy preocupada…no he dejado de rezar por él y por los caballeros de plata ni un solo momento.

Magnus guardó silencio, con la vista clavada en la alfombra roja. La chica lo notó al instante.

—No…—murmuró, llevándose una mano hacia la boca—Los caballeros de plata… ¿acaso ellos…?

El gran patriarca alzó la vista hacia ella, observándola con un profundo pesar.

—Mi señora, me duele informarle que Stelios ha regresado solo al Santuario, herido de gravedad. Los santos de plata…ellos…—cerró tristemente los ojos—Ellos no lo lograron…

La joven Athena ahogó un alarido de dolor, negando espantada con la cabeza.

—Argus…Bastiaan…—murmuró con un hilo de voz, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas—Dorian…Gávrel… Los he… ¡Los he enviado a su muerte!

El patriarca negó con la cabeza, encarándola con expresión grave.

—Ellos cumplieron con las órdenes que yo les encomendé, luchando con valentía y honor hasta el final. Su sacrificio no ha sido en vano—la expresión en el rostro de Magnus se suavizó—Señorita Athena, gracias a ellos y a Stelios ahora contamos con valiosísima información.

—Stelios… —susurró la chica, consternada— ¿Cómo está él? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sus heridas son graves… Pero confío en que logrará recuperarse. Es un hueso duro de roer…

Athena asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente, su rostro mostró una expresión centrada y solemne al patriarca. Aún así, Magnus pudo notar claramente el dolor latiendo aún en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué noticias nos ha traído Stelios?

Magnus se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cintura, alzando firmemente la cabeza.

—Él y los cuatro caballeros de plata lograron encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra oculto el sello de Ares.

—La Galia…—susurró Athena.

—Exacto, allí se encuentra el sello, tal y como usted vaticinó. Stelios habla de un castillo gigantesco oculto en un profundo bosque al norte del río Sequana. No cree que sea una obra del hombre… Según sus propias palabras, el castillo parecía haber brotado desde la mismísima tierra, y se encontraba rodeado en su totalidad por un poderoso campo de energía. Los Berserkers pueden atravesarlo, pero al parecer nadie más es capaz de hacerlo…

—No sería imposible, teniendo en cuenta el increíble poder del Dios de la Guerra…

—Muy probablemente…—asintió Magnus—De cualquier forma, al llegar allí se toparon con dos de los Generales Berserker. Uno era Jasón, el guerrero que intentó invadir el Santuario, y el otro un joven llamado Thestio—el patriarca ensombreció su expresión—Fue este último quien asesinó a los santos de plata, dejando a Stelios para que se midiera cara a cara contra Jasón. Stelios consiguió la victoria, pero el combate fue brutal…

—Stelios…—susurró la muchacha, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Pero eso no es todo…—prosiguió Magnus—El berserker confirmó dos cosas a Stelios antes de morir. La primera es la que usted supuso desde un principio: Ares aún no ha renacido. Su esencia divina se encuentra sellada en el interior del castillo.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda?

El patriarca guardó silencio unos instantes, con una expresión mortalmente seria en el rostro. Era como si prefiriera no contestar aquella pregunta.

—Magnus…

—La barrera de energía no fue levantada por los berserkers, ni por el aletargado espíritu de Ares… Fueron los dioses hermanos, Deimos y Fobos, quienes la erigieron.

Athena abrió grandemente los ojos. Durante un momento, toda su brillante presencia pareció diluirse, quedando reducida a una simple niña de diecisiete años acurrucada en aquel enorme trono, conmocionada y asustada.

—Los hijos de Ares, Deimos y Fobos…—susurró—El terror y el pánico personificados…

—Así es… Confiaba en que estos dos terribles enemigos aún no hubieran despertado en este mundo, al igual que su padre, pero al parecer ya se encuentran entre nosotros.

La muchacha no pareció escucharlo; permaneció sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios, observando fijamente el suelo con la mirada ausente.

—Señorita Athena…—llamó Magnus—No podemos permitir que Ares reencarne en este mundo. Si lo hace y se une a sus hijos y sus tropas, nuestras posibilidades de salvar a la humanidad de sus garras se reducirán considerablemente—Magnus cerró los ojos con gesto preocupado—Stelios dice que la masacre ya ha empezado… Los pueblos cercanos al bosque fueron destruidos y su gente asesinada… No podemos permitir que esto continúe. Es gracias al sacrificio de Stelios y de los caballeros de plata que estamos al tanto de estas atrocidades, y también de la ubicación exacta del sello que contiene a Ares. Debemos ponernos en marcha y atacar…

La chica guardó silencio durante unos instantes, sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos.

—Mi señora…

Athena se incorporó de improviso, sujetando firmemente el báculo en su mano derecha. Atrás había quedado el miedo en su rostro y la ausencia en su mirada. El aire magnánimo y la más pura determinación volvieron a fundirse en su expresión.

—Estás en lo correcto, Magnus—exclamó con voz decidida—Atacaremos…

**. . .**

La niña agachó la cabeza, abrazándose las rodillas en un vano intento por darse calor. A pesar de que se encontraba sentada contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol, la lluvia se filtraba intermitente entre las hojas y las ramas, haciéndola tiritar de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, el frío cruel de aquella mañana de otoño era la menor de sus preocupaciones… No estaba sentada en esa posición, hecha un ovillo, solo para protegerse de la lluvia y el frío, sino también para intentar acallar el dolor que el hambre provocaba en su estómago.

Alzó levemente la vista, observando la estrecha calle de tierra, convertida en un lodazal debido a la lluvia. El agua caía en delgadas lenguas desde un cielo que parecía hecho de plomo, empapando la calle y las pequeñas casas de roca y madera que se alzaban a los costados. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían comido algo de verdad… Ella y Stelios habían estado vagando de un punto a otro del pueblo en los últimos días, mendigando y robando todo lo que eran capaces… Sin embargo jamás era suficiente; más aún con tan horrible clima. En ese momento tenía tanta hambre que no se sentía capaz de levantarse de su precario refugio. Solo le quedaba rogar que Stelios, siempre tan rebosante de energía a pesar de su situación, volviera con algo que pudiera ayudarlos a superar el día.

Bajó la vista, acurrucándose aún más contra el nudoso tronco del árbol. La lluvia le pegaba los negros cabellos contra el rostro, humedeciéndole más y más las ropas. Había comenzado a frotarse los brazos con fuerza, en un nuevo y fútil intento de entrar en calor, cuando una gruesa manta se deslizó sobre sus hombros y su cabeza, arropándola. La pequeña alzó sus ojos celestes, sorprendida, topándose con la sonriente imagen de un niño. Era un muchachito tan flaco y menudo como ella, con una enmarañada mata de pelo castaño escurriéndosele sobre los hombros, cortesía de la lluvia. No obstante sus grandes ojos azules la observaban tan sonrientes como sus labios.

—Stelios…—murmuró la niña, apretando con sus manitos la manta sobre su cabeza.

—Hoy hemos tenido suerte, Calíope…—contestó él, emocionado— ¡Mira!

El jovencito alzó ambas manos, enseñándole lo que a ojos de ambos era un verdadero tesoro: una enorme hogaza de pan aún caliente y una bolsa repleta de manzanas. El pequeño se sentó junto a ella, colocándole un gran trozo de pan y una fruta entre las manos.

—Stelios…muchas gracias…—susurró la niña—Y perdón por no haber podido acompañarte esta vez; hoy ni siquiera pude levant…

—Ni lo menciones—lo interrumpió él, dando un gran mordisco a una de las manzanas—Ahora come cuanto quieras. Lo necesitas.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, llevándose el pan a la boca. Al cabo de unos minutos, solo quedaban unas pocas frutas en el fondo de la bolsa, y ni migas de la hogaza.

—Mmm, esta manzana está mala—murmuró de repente el niño, observando con atención la fruta en su mano derecha. Aún así esbozó una gran sonrisa, mirando de reojo a su amiga—Oye Calíope, fíjate en esto…

La niña observó atentamente la mano de su compañero, maravillándose como siempre al notar el tenue resplandor dorado envolviendo sus dedos. Entonces, con un movimiento seco y veloz, el pequeño Stelios apretó la manzana, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos.

—Aún no entiendo como lo haces…—susurró Calíope, observando fascinada los restos de la fruta en el suelo— ¿Qué es esa luz dorada que brota de tu mano?

—No lo sé—respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar otra manzana de la bolsa—Solo sé que si me concentro lo suficiente puedo formarla en mis dedos…o en mi puño. El otro día golpeé a uno de los chicos mayores con esta luz, ya sabes, uno de esos que se juntan en pandillas para robarnos lo que conseguimos—soltó una alegre carcajada—No volvió a levantarse hasta un par de horas después.

—Tal vez podrías darle otros usos, alguno menos violento.

—Tal vez. Pero de todos modos, nunca dejaré de usarlo para lo que siempre lo he usado.

— ¿Para qué?

Stelios sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Pues para protegerte, Calíope. Mientras estés conmigo no tendrás nada que temer. Yo seré tu pilar.

Ella también sonrió, acurrucándose contra él con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

—He oído que la gente de la colina también puede hacerlo…

Stelios dejó de comer su manzana, observando seriamente hacia adelante, más allá de los tejados de las modestas casas. A lo lejos, elevándose sobre el horizonte, podía distinguir las blancas construcciones que se alzaban sobre la gran colina, el lugar que la gente del pueblo conocía como el Santuario.

—Si…yo también lo he oído…

—Entonces… ¿No te gustaría descubrir y desarrollar de verdad ese don, muchacho?

Stelios volteó de un salto, colocando instintivamente a Calíope detrás de él. ¿Cómo no lo habían oído acercarse? De pie ante ellos, con una mano apoyada en el tronco contra el que habían estado sentados, un imponente hombre ataviado con una túnica azul los observaba. Era alto, muy alto, de largos cabellos castaños que comenzaban a encanecer, al igual que la cuidada barba que le cubría el mentón. El extraño esbozó una media sonrisa, observando de uno a otro con suma atención, para luego fijar definitivamente sus ojos marrones en Stelios.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—gruñó el niño, apartando aún más hacia atrás a su amiga. Inconscientemente, la misma estela dorada comenzó a encenderse alrededor de todo su flacucho cuerpo.

El extraño ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Magnus, muchacho, y tengo algo que proponerles…

…Stelios abrió repentinamente los ojos, lo cual por sí solo supuso un esfuerzo enorme. Los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aún así se las arregló para enderezarla sobre la almohada, observando atentamente a su alrededor. Aquella no era la fastuosa casa de Escorpio, con sus regias columnas blancas, sino todo lo opuesto: se encontraba en una habitación modesta y sencilla; un cuarto de suelo de madera y paredes de roca, con una pequeña ventana que daba a las barracas internas del Santuario. Stelios reconoció de inmediato el lugar, y al bajar la mirada terminó de comprobarlo. Sonrió tenuemente, intentando sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama, lo cual hizo arder cada rincón de su abdomen.

Calíope se encontraba sentada junto a él, con los codos y el rostro apoyados sobre el colchón de plumas y paja, justo a sus pies. Estaba profundamente dormida, libre de la máscara plateada que siempre cubría su rostro. Stelios la observó con atención. Los cortos cabellos negros le caían sobre unas mejillas tan pálidas como la cera. Sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia la palangana llena de agua enrojecida, la cual descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama, junto a un buen montón de vendas y ungüentos. Recién entonces notó que tenía todo el torso vendado, al igual que los brazos y la frente. El vendaje se abría camino entre su larga cabellera castaña, siempre recogida en una firme coleta, pero que ahora le caía libre hasta media espalda. Ensanchó su sonrisa, descansando las espaldas contra el respaldo. Era más que obvio que Calíope había estado cuidando de él, aunque ignoraba desde hacía cuanto. Era como si su combate contra el terrible Jasón hubiera ocurrido hacía un siglo…

—Despertaste…

Stelios volvió la mirada, topándose con un par de grandes ojos celestes. Calíope, la santa de Ofiuco, lo observaba con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, aún sin incorporarse del todo al pie de la cama.

—Claro que desperté—rió Stelios— ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía perderme el gusto de verte cuidándome?

La chica se incorporó, acomodándose en su silla con el ceño fruncido.

—Vuelves al mundo después de cuatro días y lo primero que haces es abrir tu bocota. No tienes remedio…

Stelios entrecerró los ojos, observando a través de la ventana.

—Así que cuatro días, eh.

Calíope asintió tristemente. Ella había sido una de las últimas en enterarse de que Stelios había regresado al Santuario. Los caballeros de plata que lo hallaron en los límites exteriores, lo habían llevado de forma inmediata con el patriarca. Había sido Magnus en persona quien luego había acudido a ella, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Stelios entre sus brazos.

"_Cuídalo" _era todo lo que el anciano le había dicho. Y ella obedeció. Durante cuatro interminables días había cuidado de él día y noche, a veces hasta olvidándose de comer y de dormir. No soportaba la idea de perderlo, no podía ni siquiera pensar en ello sin sentir que el estómago se le encogía y el aire se le escapaba. Y ahora por fin había despertado…lo cual le recordaba algo importante, algo muy importante…

—El patriarca ha informado a todo el Santuario sobre lo que descubriste en la Galia…—susurró la chica—Se rumorea que pronto atacaremos…

—Es la orden que yo daría—asintió Stelios, encogiéndose de hombros—No podemos esperar a que Ares despierte.

—Todos tendremos que luchar…

El santo de oro notó al instante el pesar en la voz de su compañera. Habían crecido juntos, dos huérfanos en las calles de Rodorio, el pequeño pueblo ubicado en las afueras del Santuario; hasta que Magnus los encontró a ambos aquel lluvioso día de otoño… Lo recordaba perfectamente, como también recordaba el momento, año después, en que ella se quitó por primera vez la máscara dentro del Santuario, mostrándole su rostro. Stelios la conocía, conocía a Calíope incluso mejor que a sí mismo, y pudo ver la tristeza y el miedo en sus ojos celestes. Temía, pero no por ella misma, sino por él.

—Hey, anímate—exclamó con voz alegre, tomándola de la mano—Cumplí con mi promesa, ¿verdad? Regresé sano y salvo a tu lado.

— ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo, Stelios? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que…hasta que…?

—No voy a morir—la interrumpió Stelios, atrayéndola hacia él en un fuerte abrazo—Ninguno de esos idiotas es tan fuerte como para matarme, así que no debes preocuparte, porque te prometo que no moriré; te prometo que nadie te lastimará, yo te protegeré, como siempre te he protegido…

Calíope guardó silencio, apretando el rostro contra su pecho. Stelios tampoco dijo nada, acariciándole tranquilamente los negros y lacios cabellos. Su mirada, sin embargo, sus ojos azules clavados en la pared, expresaban a gritos todo aquello que él no podía…

Solo podía cumplir una de las promesas; solo una, no las dos.

Pero eso era algo que Calíope no necesitaba escuchar…

**. . .**

Estaba de espaldas a él, tranquilamente sentado en el suelo en posición de loto. Su pelo era negro, muy lacio, y tan largo que debía de llegarle casi hasta la cintura, aunque lo llevaba prolijamente atado justo a la altura de los hombros. La capa blanca sobresalía por debajo de las amplias hombreras doradas de su armadura, cayendo suavemente sobra las baldosas. Era obvio que sabía que estaba allí, de pie detrás de él, pero aún así no hizo ni el más mínimo ademán de moverse.

Astinos, el caballero de oro de Sagitario, observó sin parpadear al hombre sentado en el suelo, incapaz de percibir el más leve rastro de su presencia. Era como si estuviera mirando una roca; inmóvil, silenciosa, muerta.

Hasta que oyó su voz.

—Astinos de Sagitario… creo que es la primera vez que me honras con tu presencia aquí.

La voz era melodiosa y tranquila, demasiado tranquila, como absolutamente todo en él. Astinos no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario. Había suprimido totalmente su cosmos al entrar a la sexta casa, sin hacer el más leve sonido al avanzar. El guardián del templo no se había movido desde su ingreso, sentado dándole las espaldas, pero aún así había podido reconocerlo sin ninguna dificultad. Se preguntaba cómo, pues sin la identidad propia de la cosmo-energía, la cual había ocultado por completo, era prácticamente imposible reconocer a un caballero. Supuso que esa era una de las tantas cosas que debían alterar a Leánder.

—Espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna—dijo Astinos en tono amable, clavando los ojos en su interlocutor—Te ofrezco mis disculpas si así ha sido, Arhat, santo protector de la Casa de Virgo.

Arhat soltó una tenue carcajada, la cual sonó suave y cristalina como el agua de un manantial.

—No hay ningún problema… Además tienes cosas importantes de las que hablar. ¿No es así?

Astinos asintió.

—Así es, he venido hasta aquí para consultarte algo de suma importancia sobre…

—Sobre Kei de Pegaso—lo interrumpió Arhat—El joven caballero de bronce.

Astinos alzó ambas cejas, sin molestarse en ocultar del todo su asombro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Aparte de Leánder, no había tratado aquel tema con absolutamente nadie. Empezaba a comprender por qué el caballero de Leo se sentía tan incómodo en presencia de aquel hombre.

—Si…deseo hablarte de algo relacionado con Kei.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Bien… Antes de enfrentarme al General Berserker, en el antiguo coliseo, Kei intentó medirse contra él.

—Eso escuché.

Astinos volvió a asentir.

—Sabrás entonces que Jasón estuvo a punto de matarlo, iba a hacerlo, pero…—dudó unos instantes—Pero en el último segundo se detuvo.

Arhat guardó silencio; ambos lo hicieron. Por primera vez, Astinos creyó percibir algo en el caballero de Virgo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que el berserker detuvo su puño?—preguntó Arhat.

—Creo que notó algo, que vio algo en Kei, aunque no me puedo imaginar qué…—avanzó un paso—Por eso es que estoy aquí, Arhat… Me gustaría saber qué opinas al respecto.

Silencio nuevamente, aunque en esta ocasión la nada absoluta volvió a impregnar al santo de Virgo.

—El ciclo de las almas es algo curioso—comentó de repente, aún sin incorporarse o voltear hacia él—Algunas renacen cientos de veces en este mundo, en cientos de cuerpos y eras diferentes, siempre siguiendo el ciclo divino de la gran rueda. Algunas pocas se pierden, sin más posibilidades de volver a renacer. Sin embargo…—el tono de Arhat se volvió pensativo—…sin embargo, el alma del caballero de Pegaso ha reencarnado incontables veces en este mundo, siempre con un mismo y único objetivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Astinos, confuso.

Arhat no contestó, sino que en su lugar se puso de pie, volteando hacia él por primera vez. Astinos lo observó con atención, esperando su respuesta. El santo de Virgo era un hombre joven, tal vez ni siquiera de veinticinco años de edad, alto y de contextura delgada. Tenía un rostro anguloso, de facciones delicadas, con una piel tan pálida como la tiza. Los ojos eran del color de la miel, y observaban a Astinos con la expresión sabia y solemne de un anciano, a pesar de que no era más que un simple muchacho. El pelo negrísimo, atado a la altura de los hombros, caía lacio como una cortina sobre la espléndida armadura de Virgo; de amplias hombreras de forma triangular y decoraciones con motivos casi florales en los brazos y en las piernas. Un pequeño rubí con alas de ángel a los lados unía el peto con el cinturón, el cual, al igual que el resto de la armadura, estaba cubierto de intrincadas decoraciones y grabados.

—Desde la época del mito, el santo de Pegaso ha estado íntimamente unido a Athena—explicó Arhat—Y eso es algo que tú debes entender mejor que nadie.

Astinos lo pensó un segundo, aunque sabía que Arhat estaba en lo cierto. Al menos en esa era, la señorita Athena y Kei habían nacido en el mismo pueblo, en el cual habían vivido y crecido juntos como grandes amigos. Quizás algo más… Y Astinos lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues había sido él quien los había salvado de la horda bárbara que destruyó y masacró a su pueblo…

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

—Todo—sonrió Arhat—El vínculo entre ambos es tan fuerte, ha sido siempre tan fuerte, que llevó a Pegaso a hacer lo imposible…

— ¿Lo imposible?

El santo de Virgo asintió.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo, en una época que la humanidad ha olvidado, Hades, el Rey del Inframundo, ascendió a la tierra dispuesto a sumirla en la eterna oscuridad. Athena y sus caballeros se enfrentaron a él en la más sangrienta y brutal de las guerras santas…—Arhat miró fijamente a su interlocutor—En esa guerra, movido por el incorruptible afán de proteger a Athena, guiado por la misión que siempre ha tenido su alma, el santo de Pegaso fue capaz de lograr lo imposible… Herir a un dios…

Astinos abrió grandemente los ojos.

—Fue capaz de lastimar al Dios del Inframundo…

—Así es. El caballero de Pegaso siempre ha sido el único mortal con el potencial para herir a los dioses; no a una deidad encarnada en su simple avatar humano, sino a un dios en la plenitud total de su fuerza…un dios en su cuerpo divino original.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ambos, tan profundo como al principio. Astinos observó sin decir nada como Arhat daba media vuelta, volviendo a sentarse en posición de loto.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que el berserker se dio cuenta de eso al ver a Kei? ¿Qué su asombro, o hasta su miedo, lo llevaron a detenerse?

—Es una posibilidad—suspiró Arhat—Y la mejor respuesta que puedo darte por ahora.

Astinos guardó silencio, con la vista clavada en las amplias baldosas del templo de Virgo.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Arhat—dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa—Me has dado mucho en que pensar.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme.

El santo de Sagitario asintió, dando media vuelta. Sin embargo, a medio camino de la salida del templo se detuvo, observando a Arhat por encima del hombro.

— ¿Cómo…es qué sabes todo esto?

El santo de Virgo sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—El conocimiento de Dios es tan vasto como el propio universo…y puedes aprender muchas cosas cuando Él escucha y responde tus palabras.

**. . .**

Los dos avanzaron lentamente a través de la oscuridad de la habitación, deteniéndose ante el estrado de mármol negro. Sentado allí, en el gran trono de piedra, un hombre los observó fijamente, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras. Cratos, general de la segunda legión de berserkers, y Zelo, general de la quinta, se inclinaron levemente ante el trono, llevándose una mano al pecho. La habitación era oscura, apenas iluminada por dos débiles antorchas a ambos lados del estrado. La luz del fuego dibujaba largas sombras sobre las baldosas y las columnas, todo trabajado en la misma piedra negra y opaca. En medio de aquella oscuridad, los rostros pálidos de los Berserkers casi parecían brillar.

—Cratos, Zelo—murmuró la figura sentada en el trono— ¿Qué es lo que desean?

—Su señoría, ya han pasado varios días desde que el caballero de Escorpio se marchó de aquí—declaró Cratos, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en el piso. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, de larga cabellera negra y prolija barba alrededor de la mandíbula—No podemos permanecer de brazos cruzados…la muerte de Jasón exige ser vengada.

La sombra en el trono permaneció imperturbable. Podían vislumbrar claramente las afiladas hombreras de su armadura, con dos grandes alas negras brotando desde la espalda.

—No habría necesidad alguna de vengarlo si Thestio no lo hubiera dejado solo contra el enemigo—replicó la sombra—Desde un principio dejé muy en claro que la eliminación de los caballeros de oro era algo prioritario.

Zelo, de pie junto a Cratos, miró fijamente al hombre en el estrado, sin variar en lo más mínimo su seria expresión. Sin embargo, la ira brilló con toda claridad en sus ojos negros, tan apagados y opacos como el carbón.

—Entonces denos la orden—continuó Cratos—Envíenos al santuario a combatir, y le traeremos no solo la cabeza de los doce santos de oro, sino también la de Athena.

La oscura silueta pareció pensarlo un segundo, apoyando el codo en el borde del trono, y el mentón sobre su mano empuñada.

—No—contestó finalmente, con el mismo indiferente y helado tono de voz—En estos momentos nos encontramos prácticamente igualados con las fuerzas de la diosa Athena. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Ares despierte de su sueño, nuestra victoria estará plenamente garantizada. Ustedes cometen un grave error al subestimar a los caballeros de oro; yo no lo cometeré. No arriesgaré inútilmente las fuerzas del señor Ares hasta que éste haya despertado.

— ¿Entonces esas son tus órdenes?—murmuró Zelo, atravesando el trono con la mirada. Vestía una larga túnica negra, lo cual contrastaba tremendamente con su rostro. La piel era demasiado blanca y perfecta, como si fuera una lisa capa de porcelana. El cabello era tan negro como su túnica, y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, largo hasta media espalda— ¿Pretendes que nos escondamos como ratas en el castillo mientras el enemigo reorganiza sus fuerzas?

Cratos observó de reojo a su compañero, desviando luego la vista hacia el estrado.

—Controla tu sed de sangra, Zelo—exclamó la sombra en el trono—Puedo asegurarte que, ahora que saben que nos encontramos aquí, los santos no tardarán en regresar. Ellos no podrán atravesar la barrera que rodea al castillo, pero ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades y aniquilarlos.

—Entonces…de verdad nos estás pidiendo que nos sentemos aquí a esperar—escupió Zelo, esta vez con serios problemas para ocultar la ira en su voz.

—Si… Pero también hay algo más. Quiero que envíen a los mejores espías entre sus tropas al Santuario. No busco una confrontación directa, sino que reúnan toda la información posible sobre el santo de Pegaso.

— ¿El santo de Pegaso?—preguntó Cratos, alzando una poblada ceja negra.

—Sí. ¿Ha sobrevivido a su encuentro con Jasón? ¿En qué estado se encuentra? ¿Cuál es su nivel de poder? Averígüenlo.

—Así que esperar a que el enemigo se presente en nuestras puertas y vigilar a un mocoso de bronce—exclamó de repente una despectiva voz, disimulando una carcajada.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia un costado de la habitación, hacia las profundas sombras que escapaban a la luz de las antorchas. Thestio, el general de la primera legión berserker, observaba divertido la escena, cruzado de brazos contra una de las altas columnas negras.

— ¿De verdad son esas nuestras órdenes, su señoría?—continuó Thestio, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "señoría"—Creo que sin lugar a dudas lo he sobrestimado.

El silencio envolvió la habitación como si fuera un pesado manto. Las llamas de las antorchas bailaron formando sombras retorcidas cuando la silueta sentada en el trono se incorporó, avanzando a paso lento hacia ellos. Una armadura negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza, tan negra y brillante como el alquitrán, tornándose de un violeta oscuro en algunas secciones. Las hombreras se componían de cuatro placas afiladas superpuestas, como si fueran las enormes garras de una bestia. Las protecciones de los brazos y las piernas, en un estilo similar al de las hombreras, poseían extremos puntiagudos en los codos y en las rodillas. El peto cubría completamente el torso, muy ceñido al mismo, con el rostro de una fiera monstruosa grabada a la altura del pecho. Sin embargo, el rasgo más impresionante eran las dos enormes alas de murciélago brotando desde sus espaldas, tan afiladas como cuchillas de acero. A pesar del aspecto feroz que la armadura le daba, el rostro era serio y atractivo, de piel pálida y grandes ojos dorados, al igual que su cabello, de un rubio muy oscuro, el cual caía ondulado y desordenado sobre las oscuras hombreras. Los ojos dorados separaban una muy fina cicatriz, la cual le atravesaba en diagonal el rostro, desde la ceja izquierda hasta la mejilla derecha. Tanto Cratos como Zelo retrocedieron un cauteloso paso cuando aquel hombre elevó su indescriptible cosmo-energía, generando una onda invisible que a punto estuvo de apagar las llamas en las antorchas. Thestio lo observó seriamente, sin descruzar los brazos.

—Tal vez haya sido yo quien te ha sobrestimado a ti, Thestio—dijo con voz helada, seria, implacable—Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, tú y tus compañeros, y hagan lo que les he ordenado…o te aseguro que lo lamentarán.

Thestio esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de desprecio, inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Como usted ordene… Señor Radamanthys.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Silentforce, Cid de Capricornio y Darklittlestar. Sus comentarios me han dado ánimos para terminar este nuevo capítulo. En verdad muchas gracias!_

_Aprovecho para dejar una nueva una ficha._

_**Astinos, caballero de oro de Sagitario:**_

_Edad__: 27_

_Estatura__: 1,86 m_

_Peso__: 89kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A+_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 29 de noviembre._

_Origen__: Atenas; Grecia (provincia romana ubicada al este del imperio)_

_Significado del nombre__: Astinos es un nombre de origen griego con ciertas connotaciones religiosas. Aproximadamente podría traducirse como "El favorecido por Dios"._

_Técnica especial_: "_Relámpago Atómico"; la única técnica que ha utilizado hasta el momento. Se trata de una versión mucho más avanzada y destructiva del Meteoro de Pegaso. Astinos concentra el cosmos en su puño, proyectándolo mediante pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. La descarga resultante se concentra en múltiples esferas de energía eléctrica disparadas a la velocidad de la luz, las cuales al contacto con el objetivo producen una explosión atómica a escala reducida._

_Saludos!_


	6. Rebelión

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Rebelión  
**

**.**

La música sonó suavemente en el frío aire nocturno, una sucesión de tristes notas de una belleza indescriptible. Tan hermosa era la melodía que casi parecía un crimen que nadie estuviera allí para escucharla...pues Arion, el santo de plata de Lira, se encontraba absolutamente solo, sentado tranquilamente en una gran roca en medio del valle. A sus espaldas, descendiendo valle abajo, el pueblo de Rodorio se alzaba como un amontonado conjunto de calles y tejados, con la inconfundible silueta del Santuario irguiéndose a lo lejos.

Bajo el despejado cielo nocturno, con el resplandor de las estrellas como único testigo, los dedos del santo bailaron ágilmente sobre las cuerdas de su lira, arrancándole melodías increíblemente hermosas. No obstante, sus grandes ojos celestes no parecían estar prestando mucha atención a lo que hacía; se movían de un lado a otro, insistentes, como si buscaran algo en la noche. Pero no había nadie allí además de él. En aquel punto, más allá de los límites del pueblo de Rodorio, una solitaria pradera se extendía de este a oeste, cubierta de flores y hierba. Nada aparte de los pétalos, los árboles y las piedras parecía saltar a la vista.

Los dedos de Arion se tensaron sobre las cuerdas, poniéndole punto final a su bella música. Entonces, con un movimiento lento, calculado, se puso de pie. Era un joven de no mucho más de veinte años, de complexión envidiablemente esbelta. Solía llevar su largo cabello rubio atado, pero esta vez lo tenía suelto, dejándolo caer libre hasta media espalda. La bella armadura de Lira, blanca como la nieve, lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

—Ya es suficiente—exclamó de improviso, con voz clara y solemne. Sus ojos continuaban moviéndose de aquí a allá—Muéstrense de una vez.

Durante unos segundos, el leve soplar de la brisa fue su única respuesta…pero entonces, de un modo escalofriante, la oscuridad de la noche pareció cobrar vida. Las sombras de los árboles y las rocas alrededor se retorcieron en forma grotesca, revelando lo que hasta entonces habían estado ocultando: hombres, hombres altos y fornidos, una docena de ellos, todos cubiertos por armaduras negras de aspecto amenazador. Algunos pocos empuñaban lanzas, o espadas, y todos se encontraban cubiertos por una extraña aura rojiza. Rodearon a Arion en un semicírculo en menos de un segundo, moviéndose como si flotaran sobre el suelo. El santo de plata los observó seriamente, dejando descansar el brazo derecho a un costado del cuerpo. En el izquierdo sujetaba su bella lira de cuerdas plateadas.

—No son bienvenidos aquí, siervos del Señor de la Guerra—dijo cerrando los ojos—Márchense ahora mismo y les prometo que no sufrirán ningún daño.

Las sombras rieron a carcajadas, estrechando el semicírculo. Arion ni se inmutó.

—Lo sentimos mucho, santo de plata, pero tenemos órdenes… ¡Y por ellas morirás!

**. . .**

— ¡Ese maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a subestimarnos de ese modo?!—bramó Zelo, general de la quinta legión de berserkers, cerrando su mano derecha en un puño. Un intenso resplandor anaranjado, similar al de la danza de las llamas, se formó en torno a sus delgados dedos blancos—Esto no se quedará así… ¡Juro que pagará este insulto!

— ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer exactamente?—preguntó el joven Eneas, tranquilamente apoyado contra una de las altas columnas de piedra—La palabra de Deimos y Fobos es la palabra del señor Ares, y fueron ellos quienes colocaron a Radamanthys al mando. Desobedecerlo sería ir en contra del propio Señor de la Guerra, y no necesito decir lo que ocurre con los traidores.

Thestio y Cratos, generales de la primera y segunda legión, observaron en silencio a sus dos compañeros. Los cuatro se encontraban en la amplia sala circular en las entrañas del castillo; un enorme espacio en forma de disco, rodeado en toda su extensión por altas columnas de piedra negra. Los elevados ventanales en las paredes dejaban pasar la pálida luz de la luna, la única y tenue iluminación en todo el lugar.

—Radamanthys es uno de los tres jueces del infierno—comentó seriamente Cratos—Uno de los más poderosos servidores de Hades. Por lo que sabemos, solo él ha resucitado de entre los ciento ocho espectros del Rey del Inframundo, al menos hasta ahora… Eso solo puede significar una solo cosa.

—Que el propio Hades renacerá pronto en la tierra—interrumpió impaciente Zelo— ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por algo así?

—Piénsalo un poco—pidió Eneas—Incluso el señor Ares sería cauteloso a la hora de enfrentarse al mismísimo Rey de los Muertos. Es obvio que Radamanthys está aquí para limpiarle el camino a Hades, no para ayudarnos a nosotros en nuestra lucha; y si el señor Ares lo ha colocado en esa posición es porque no tiene ningún problema en echarle una mano a su tío.

—A costa nuestra—bufó Zelo.

—No somos nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del señor Ares—declaró Cratos—Vivimos para cumplir su voluntad, sea cual sea.

El silencio se hizo de repente en la oscuridad de la habitación. El hecho de que Ares, aún encerrado en su sello, hubiera aceptado ayudar a su tío Hades en la conquista del mundo parecía ser algo indiferente para Cratos y Eneas; no obstante, irritaba a sobremanera a Zelo. Fue entonces cuando Thestio habló por primera vez.

—De cualquier manera la actitud de Radamanthys sigue siendo una ofensa para nosotros, los guerreros más poderosos del Dios de la Guerra… ¿No lo crees así, mi estimado Zelo?

La voz de Thestio sonó burlona y ponzoñosa, incluso más de lo habitual. Zelo lo observó de soslayo, clavando sus opacos ojos negros en él. Era evidente que, por alguna razón, estaba intentando provocarlo. Cratos lo notó en forma inmediata, volteando hacia su engañoso compañero.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión con anterioridad, el día que el santo de Escorpio nos arrebató a Jasón. En ese momento diste a entender que tenías algo en mente, Thestio, así que habla de una vez.

Eneas y Zelo también se volvieron hacia él, el primero observándolo con curiosidad, y el segundo atravesándolo con la mirada. Thestio se encogió de hombros, esbozando una desagradable sonrisa.

—Ya sea que obedezcamos a nuestro señor, o a Radamanthys, el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo.

—Destruir el Santuario—gruñó Zelo, cada vez más impaciente.

—Exacto. Y aún considero que el espectro nos subestima. Un puñado de nosotros es suficiente para tomar el control del Santuario, deshaciéndonos de esos malditos caballeros de oro.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?

— ¿Pues que no es obvio?—Thestio volvió a encogerse de hombros—Partir cuanto antes contra el refugio de Athena. Un grupo reducido, que no llame demasiado la atención, bastará para hacerlo. Zelo, Cratos, estoy seguro de que si reúnen a sus tropas no tendrán inconveniente alguno en conseguirlo. Yo los acompañaré, por supuesto.

Cratos y Zelo intercambiaron miradas durante un instante. Thestio sonrió como una serpiente.

—O bien podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar, como sugirió ese infeliz.

—Suficiente—lo cortó Zelo—No necesito escuchar tu ponzoñosa lengua para saber qué es lo que debo hacer. Ya mismo reuniré a mis hombres.

— ¿Y qué hay con el caballero de Pegaso?—preguntó Cratos—Por alguna razón el señor Radamanthys parecía muy interesado en él.

—Al diablo con el mocoso de bronce—replicó Thestio—Esa fue sin duda la más estúpida de todas sus órdenes. Una basura como esa no vale ni siquiera un segundo de nuestro tiempo. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos concentrándonos en el verdadero objetivo de nuestro señor Ares. Destruir el refugio de Athena de una vez y para siempre.

Cratos pareció pensarlo durante un segundo, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo, Thestio, pero…será mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Más allá de lo que pensemos de las órdenes de Radamanthys, no debemos olvidar que fueron los señores Deimos y Fobos quienes lo pusieron al mando. Desobedecerlo, sería casi como desobedecerlos a ellos… nadie debe enterarse de esto. Radamanthys te tiene entre ceja y ceja luego de lo ocurrido, así que no es bueno que abandones el castillo. Con nosotros dos bastará, salvo que tú también quieras acompañarnos, Eneas.

Eneas, general de la octava legión de Berserkers, cerró sus grandes ojos verdes, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero de momento me quedaré aquí. No dudo que nuestra fuerza es suficiente para tomar el control del Santuario, pero creo que se están precipitando un poco—desvió la mirada hacia Zelo—O dejándose guiar demasiado por la furia.

—Quédate si así lo prefieres—bufó Zelo, apartándolo con un brusco empujón—Solo conmigo es más que suficiente. Alistaré a mis tropas.

Cratos lo siguió lentamente con la mirada, observando cómo abandonaba airado la habitación. Luego, tanto él como Eneas se volvieron hacia Thestio, quien continuaba tan tranquilo y sonriente como siempre.

—Sabías que aceptaría desde un principio, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?—replicó Thestio, sacudiendo una mano en forma despectiva—Tú también deseas atacar, Cratos, y además, detrás de toda tu imagen de templanza, sé muy bien lo mucho que te ha molestado ese cretino de Radamanthys.

—No tanto como a ti.

Los ojos rojos de Thestio resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

—Si…no tanto como a mí.

**. . .**

Kei avanzó rápidamente a través de las ruinas y columnas, acercándose más y más hacia el límite interno del Santuario. Las estrellas brillaban altas en un cielo completamente despejado, iluminando débilmente el sendero de tierra. No había nadie en los alrededores. Marchaba absolutamente solo en la oscuridad de la noche, cargando la caja de bronce con la armadura de Pegaso en sus espaldas.

—Ya no esperaré más—masculló, aumentando la velocidad de su avance.

Había pasado más de un semana ya desde el regreso de Stelios. El santo de Escorpio había vuelto con información vital sobre el enemigo, lo cual había costado la vida de sus cuatro subordinados y unas tremendas heridas que a punto estuvieron de llevárselo al otro mundo. Por aquellos días, nadie hablaba de otra cosa en el Santuario, y todos comentaban que habían sido el mismo Jasón quien se había enfrentado a Stelios en la Galia, dejándolo en ese estado crítico. Aún así, al final, el Santo de Escorpio había logrado alzarse con la victoria. Kei no sabía exactamente como sentirse respecto a eso... Por supuesto, se alegraba de que Stelios hubiera salido victorioso, y que un enemigo tan formidable como el berserker ya no supusiera una amenaza para nadie. Sin embargo, era como si una parte de él aún anhelara venganza… Si….en el fondo siempre había anhelado ser él, solo él, quien eliminara a Jasón y su amenaza a la señorita Athena.

No obstante, la situación era esa, y la guerra no había hecho más que comenzar. En todo el Santuario se rumoreaba que un ataque directo al corazón del enemigo era el próximo paso a dar. Los rumores apuntaban a que el patriarca Magnus y Athena ya se encontraban organizando el plan de ataque: una invasión coordinada al castillo oculto en la Galia. De todos modos, hasta entonces, el Santuario continuaba en pleno estado de alerta, con los santos de plata patrullando los alrededores las veinticuatro horas del día. Arion, el santo de Lira, y uno de sus mejores amigos, se encontraba allí en esos precisos instantes. Varios de los cuarentaiocho caballeros de bronce también habían recibido la orden de ayudar en la vigilancia, prestando apoyo a los santos plateados. Sin embargo, él no había sido llamado aún.

Kei apretó los dientes, acelerando aún más el paso. Desde su encuentro con Jasón, no había hecho otra cosa más que entrenarse día y noche. Su superioridad sobre el resto de los caballeros de bronce (salvo tal vez sobre Andriev) era cada día más evidente. Aún así, no había hecho más que esperar en el interior del Santuario, a modo de reserva, sin poder colaborar en la defensa exterior. Aquello lo exasperaba de un modo increíble. Después de lo ocurrido en el antiguo coliseo, anhelaba con desesperación poder ayudar, ser útil en la guerra que se avecinaba. Estar encerrado en el Santuario mientras los santos de plata y sus hermanos de bronce vigilaban, con la posibilidad de otro ataque aún en el aire, lo estaba volviendo loco. Así que allí se encontraba, a medianoche, escapando hacia los límites exteriores para ayudar a los demás. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detenerse cuando alguien se interpuso de improviso en su camino, saltando desde una de las columnas derribadas a un costado.

— ¿Adónde se supone que vas solo, Kei? Que yo sepa, no hemos recibido órdenes de abandonar el Santuario.

Kei escrutó con recelo al recién llegado, un joven de aproximadamente su edad, de complexión y estatura media. Tenía el cabello levemente ondulado, largo hasta los hombros, y tan negro como sus ojos.

—Syaoran…—murmuró—No estoy abandonando el Santuario.

Syaoran avanzó un paso hacia él, observándolo atentamente. Vestía la armadura del Dragón, casco, peto, hombreras, cinturón y perneras, todo del mismo e intenso verde marino. El escudo de Dragón, la más poderosa defensa entre las ochentaiocho constelaciones, solo por debajo de los escudos gemelos de libra, descansaba en su brazo izquierdo.

—Lo sé. Planeas sumarte a los santos de plata, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué si es así?—bramó Kei, desconfiado al ver a su amigo con su armadura puesta. ¿Lo habían enviado para castigarlo pensado que intentaba desertar?—No te atrevas a decirme que nuestras órdenes son permanecer en el Santuario… ¿Qué sucederá si otro enemigo decide presentarse como la última vez? ¡Estoy cansado de esperar!

Syaoran soltó un largo suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—Kei, escúchame, yo…

—No pierdas tu tiempo intentando razonar con él—exclamó una voz fría y profunda—No escucharía razones ni muerto.

Kei se volvió bruscamente, topándose cara a cara con dos familiares rostros.

Andriev, rubio y pálido, vacuo e inexpresivo, lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Detrás de él, a solo unos pasos, estaba Dasha, delgada y menuda, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara metálica. Los dos vestían sus correspondientes armaduras de bronce. La bella túnica del Cisne, blanca como el hielo, protegía el cuerpo de Andriev: perneras, cinturón, guanteletes, peto y hombreras. El casco, una pequeña diadema con dos grandes alas a ambos lados del rostro, cubría su cabeza como una corona. Dasha, por su parte, vestía la armadura de bronce del Lince, de un azul oscuro muy intenso. Ofrecía protecciones básicas para el torso, los brazos y las piernas, con un gran zafiro ornamental en el cuello y pequeñas hombreras en forma de garra. Kei se puso tenso, observando de uno a otro, y luego hacia atrás, donde Syaoran lo contemplaba con ojos serios.

—Ya veo…—murmuró—Han recibido órdenes de detenerme, ¿verdad? Bien, saben que yo no huiré de ninguna pelea, pero…están cometiendo un error…

Dasha dejó escapar una suave carcajada a través de su máscara.

—Por favor, Kei, ¿crees qué alguno de nosotros podría siquiera pensar en hacerte daño?—miró a Andriev—Bueno, quizás él sí, pero no estamos aquí para lo que tú te imaginas.

—Pero…sus armaduras…—contestó Kei, desconcertado.

—Las vestimos porque así se preparan los santos antes de una batalla—declaró Andriev, tan insípido como siempre— ¿O no?

Kei abrió grandemente los ojos.

—Si no están aquí para detenerme, entonces ustedes…

—Así es—sonrió Syaoran—Nosotros también nos cansamos de esperar.

Dasha se le unió al instante, entusiasmada.

—Sí, no estaría mal salir a recorrer un poco los alrededores del Santuario.

—Te recuerdo que no hacemos esto para pasear—la reprendió Andriev—Sino para apoyar a los santos de plata en su guardia.

—Eres tan divertido…

Kei observó sonriente a sus compañeros, sintiéndose unido a ellos como nunca antes. Syaoran asentía amistosamente con la cabeza, Dasha le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación, y Andriev, impasible como siempre, aguardaba de brazos cruzados. Al final, no solo él experimentaba la frustración de no poder hacer nada…sus amigos se encontraban en la misma situación que él, y, al ver que había optado por desobedecer y unirse a la defensa, ellos también decidieron sumarse. Muchos otros caballeros o soldados se abrían limitado a acusarlo de traición por desobedecer la orden de permanecer dentro de los límites del Santuario, pero, ahora lo sabía, eso era algo que sus amigos jamás podrían hacerle.

—Amigos…—susurró Kei, dejando caer la gran caja de bronce a sus pies. La armadura de pegaso emergió como una explosión de luz blanca, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza— ¡Muy bien, Syaoran, Dasha, Andriev! ¡Vamos!

**. . .**

El grito sonó como un trueno en la noche.

— ¡Debes morir!

Uno de los guerreros negros, armado con una curva espada de metal oscuro, se arrojó sobre Arion a una velocidad increíble. Todo su cuerpo y la hoja del arma brillaron cubiertos por una amenazante aura rojiza.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sin embargo, el Santo de Lira no estaba para juegos… Con un movimiento tan simple como veloz, Arion detuvo el brutal golpe interponiendo solo su mano derecha, atrapando la hoja de la espada sin ningún esfuerzo. El guerrero oscuro forcejeó inútilmente, intentando continuar con la trayectoria del golpe, pero el santo no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. Con otro movimiento igual de simple, pero que ocultaba una fuerza asombrosa, rompió el metal de la hoja en dos mitades, arrojando a su oponente hacia atrás con un fuerte empujón. El hombre retrocedió torpemente sobre la hierba, volviendo a ubicarse entre sus asombrados compañeros.

—No volveré a repetirlo, berserkers de Ares—advirtió el joven de plata, arrojando el fragmento de espada a sus pies—Márchense cuanto antes o lo lamentarán.

El guerrero que lo había atacado se deshizo de la otra mitad del arma con un gruñido, haciendo arder su oscura cosmo-energía. Los demás soldados lo imitaron, erizándose como si fueran bestias mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¿Y qué harás si no nos retiramos? ¿Atacarnos con la música de tu ridícula lira?

Arion cerró los ojos.

—No. No será necesario utilizar mi lira para acabar con unos inconscientes como ustedes.

— ¡Silencio!—bramó el berserker— ¡Acabemos con este fanfarrón!

Los doce guerreros negros se arrojaron sobre él a la vez, incrementando el aura que los rodeaba como si fuera una espesa niebla roja. Arion los esperó tranquilamente, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Durante un instante, dio la impresión de que no haría nada por defenderse, inmóvil en el centro del semicírculo que se cerraba cada vez más y más sobre él; sin embargo, en el último segundo alzó su mano derecha, con los dedos extendidos hacia el frente. Delgadísimos rayos de luz blanca, como si fueran hilos plateados, brotaron desde la yema de sus cinco dedos, envolviendo a los guerreros en una ineludible red de energía. Los berserkers nunca vieron el golpe que los alcanzó…fueron atacados a una velocidad que superaba miles de veces lo que el más veloz de los santos plateados podría llegar a lograr. Los rayos de energía cortaron las armaduras y la carne como si fueran papel, atravesándolos de lado a lado, todo en un solo y letal movimiento. Menos de un segundo después, el combate ya había terminado. Los doce guerreros yacían derrotados alrededor del santo de Lira, tiñendo la hierba de la pradera con el rojo de la sangre.

—Les advertí que se marcharan—susurró Arion, bajando su mano derecha, con los ojos aún cerrados—Que los dioses se apiaden de sus almas.

La débil carcajada, espesa de sangre, hizo que abriera los ojos.

—No necesitamos la piedad de los dioses, santo de Athena… Hemos cumplido con lo que se nos ordenó.

Arion observó fijamente al berserker que le hablaba desde el suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

— ¿Qué han cumplido lo que se les ordenó? ¿Acaso sus órdenes eran morir?

La respiración entrecortada del hombre muriendo a sus pies fue lo único que pudo escucharse durante varios segundos.

—Tienes un gran poder, Arion de Lira…—murmuró—El señor Zelo supo al instante que tú eras el único en los alrededores que suponía una verdadera amenaza…

Arion se puso tenso, observando de reojo hacia los costados.

— ¿Zelo?

—Si…—contestó el guerrero negro, con una voz cada vez más débil y apagada—Zelo, general de la quinta legión de berserkers, nuestro amo y señor. Vivimos para cumplir sus órdenes, como sus más fieles soldados. Nunca pretendimos derrotarte, sino facilitarle el acceso al Santuario…

Arion volteó bruscamente, observando hacia el pueblo de Rodorio con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¡Helena!"_

— ¿Acaso él…?

La risa atragantada de sangre volvió a sonar.

—Así es, caballero de plata, mientras peleábamos el señor Zelo y el grueso de nuestras tropas bordeó este lugar, sin que tú ni nadie lo notara. A estas alturas ya deben encontrarse en las puertas del Santuario, y créeme que nuestro señor por sí solo es más que suficiente para destruirlos a todos…

Arion no se quedó para observar los últimos momentos del berserker. Echó a correr a toda velocidad valle abajo, recordando todo lo que Astinos le había contado sobre el poder de Jasón, uno de los generales del Dios de la Guerra. Había cometido un error, un muy grave error…

Debía apresurarse o toda la gente del pueblo y el Santuario pagarían muy caro su descuido.

"_Espérame, Helena… ¡Allá voy!"_

**. . .**

El aire era frío, demasiado para estar sentado con unos pocos y gastados harapos en medio de la calle, solo en la oscuridad de la noche. Por encima de él, el cielo encapotado era de un gris muy oscuro, casi negro, y los helados copos de nieve le quemaban el rostro al acariciar su piel. Al principio, la sangre que cubría sus ropas casi lo había mantenido caliente; ahora, en cambio, había terminado por secarse, enfriando aún más su pequeño cuerpo. A su alrededor, la calle se encontraba desierta; ni un alma pululaba por los suburbios más pobres de Roma. Por eso casi se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz.

—Esa sangre no es tuya, ¿verdad muchacho?

El niño alzó lentamente la cabeza, observando sin ganas al hombre ante él. Era un sujeto muy alto, de hombros anchos y expresión taciturna. Los largos cabellos castaños, salpicados de canas, caían sobre una espléndida túnica azul, la cual lo cubría del cuello a los pies. Una cuidada barba le rodeaba medio rostro, pintada de gris al igual que su cabellera. El niño lo observó durante un instante, desviando la mirada sin interés.

—No, no es mi sangre.

— ¿Te importaría contarme que sucedió?

Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con un claro recelo. Los ojos marrones de aquel hombre lo contemplaban de un modo extraño. Era como si lo estuviera escrutando en lo más profundo de su alma…si es que aún tenía una. Para él, la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, durante aquella terrible noche…

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó con desconfianza. Se había percatado lo extraño que era que un hombre tan elegante deambulara por aquellos lares de la ciudad, a esas horas de la noche.

—Mi nombre es Magnus. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—No tengo nombre.

—Todos tenemos un nombre.

—Yo no. Ya no…

El tal Magnus lo contempló en silencio. Por algún motivo, no del todo claro, pensó que no era una coincidencia que ese hombre se encontrara allí, de pie ante él.

— ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió?—volvió a preguntarle—Me has dicho que esa no es tu sangre.

El niño apoyó la cabeza en el muro derruido contra el cual estaba descansando, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo.

—No, no es mía. Es la sangre de los asesinos—contestó cerrando los ojos—Los asesinos que hoy encontraron su muerte. Todos ellos. Ya no volverán a dañar a nadie.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Magnus, mirándolo fijamente— ¿Y cómo fue que murieron?

El niño abrió los ojos, grises como el cielo sobre su cabeza. ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué insistía en hacerle esas preguntas? Debería matarlo. Sí, eso lo callaría de una vez y para siempre. Aunque por otro lado… ¿para qué molestarse? ¿Para qué pensarlo siquiera? Ya nada importaba. Ya nada podría sacarlo del abismo negro al cual había caído. Nada. ¿Por qué iba a molestarle lo que aquel hombre le preguntara? Daba igual. Todo daba igual. Así que habló.

—Mi padre era un senador—le explicó en tono neutro, indiferente—Colocado en ese cargo por el mismísimo emperador. No obstante, el hombre al que reemplazó lo tomó como una ofensa. Yo solo lo había visto un par de veces antes, pero al parecer nuestras familias habían tenido diferencias en el pasado. Creo que la decisión del emperador, al nombrar a mi padre en su lugar, fue lo que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo.

Magnus lo escuchaba atentamente, aunque era evidente que podía imaginarse que fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

—Vinieron en la noche—prosiguió el niño, con la misma voz vacía de emoción—Mi madre me obligó a esconderme, y yo estaba tan asustado que no pude hacer otra cosa más que obedecerla. Sin embargo pude verlos…antes de encerrarme en ese armario pude ver a los hombres que derribaron la puerta de mi hogar. Cuando finalmente me animé a salir, mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos, incluso los criados, todos ellos…—soltó un largo suspiro—Desde esa noche no he hecho otra cosa más que buscar a esos hombres. Sus rostros quedaron grabados en mi mente. Y hoy…hoy los encontré.

—Entiendo—comentó Magnus, con un tono de voz que casi sonó triste a sus oídos—Pero…no los encontraste solo a ellos, ¿verdad?

El pequeño sacudió la cabeza, observando la sangre que empapaba sus manos. Había comenzado a adquirir un color negruzco, y se sentía fría sobre su piel.

—Los asesinos entraron a una lujosa villa en el centro de la ciudad, muy parecida a la que fue mi hogar. Allí los esperaba un hombre…—el rostro del niño se ensombreció—…el senador al que mi padre había reemplazado. Yo me acerqué a ellos, a propósito, los obligué a verme. Cuando ese hombre clavó sus ojos en mí, me reconoció de inmediato. Sé que pensó que yo debía estar muerto junto con mi madre y mi padre, pero no lo estaba, y eso me convertía en el único heredero de mi familia—sonrió—Ordenó que me mataran. Me señaló y gritó a los asesinos a los que yo había seguido. Ellos no lo dudaron, se lanzaron sobre mí al instante con sus espadas y sus puñales…pero no pudieron hacer nada—el pequeño apretó su puño derecho—Yo los maté. A todos, a los asesinos de mi familia y al hombre que ordenó sus muertes, también a su esposa, a sus hijos y a sus criados. Los maté a todos…con esto.

La mano del niño, cerrada en un pequeño puño, brilló de repente con una gran intensidad. Una extraña aura dorada envolvió sus dedos, moviéndose alrededor de su puño como su fuera una niebla. Entonces abrió la mano, y el aura desapareció, desvaneciéndose en pequeños puntos de luz. Levantó lentamente la mirada, posando en Magnus sus extraños ojos grises, claros como el hielo sucio, más claros aún en contraste con su desordenada cabellera negra.

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, señor—siseó con voz agresiva— ¿Está conforme con mi historia?

Magnus no dijo nada. Durante unos instantes no hizo más que contemplarlo en silencio, como si estuviera meditando algo sumamente importante.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?—le preguntó finalmente.

—Nueve. ¿Por qué?

—Escúchame con suma atención…—se limitó a contestarle, observándolo del mismo modo que antes, atravesando su alma con aquellos grandes ojos marrones—Antes dijiste que los asesinos ya no volverían a dañar a nadie, y eso es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, ¿no lo crees? Así que dime… ¿Te gustaría aprender a usar de verdad esa luz dorada? ¿Te gustaría utilizarla en contra del mal, para evitar que nadie más vuelva a sufrir lo que tú sufriste?

Lo que tú sufriste.

Lo que tú sufriste…

…La lejana y repentina explosión lo arrancó de sus recuerdos. Pliers, caballero de oro de Cáncer, alzó lentamente la mirada, casi sorprendiéndose al no toparse con el serio rostro de Magnus, sino con la imagen del pueblo de Rodorio a lo lejos. Se encontraba en una de las altas colinas que bordeaban al pequeño poblado, solo, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La brisa nocturna mecía levemente su negra cabellera, sacudiendo la capa que le cubría los hombros y las espaldas. Era blanca, como la de todos los caballeros de oro, pero con la cara interna forrada de un intenso color rojo. Había pasado los últimos días fuera del Santuario, vigilando en solitario los alrededores. Como era de suponerse, los berserkers no habían vuelto a tomar la iniciativa de forma tan precipitada, así que no había hecho más que deambular por los alrededores, completamente solo. De todas maneras aquello era preferible a estar sentado en la Casa de Cáncer, amasando su ira, recordando… Sacudió la cabeza. Tampoco había podido escapar de los recuerdos durante su vigía, pero, a diferencia de tantas otras veces, ahora si había algo que podía hacer.

Sus ojos grises escrutaron atentamente el pueblo, detectando al instante la gruesa columna de humo que brotaba desde la entrada al mismo. Algo había ocurrido allí, y se imaginaba muy bien qué. Una segunda explosión, seguida de un claro choque de cosmos, terminó de confirmárselo. Al parecer, y al igual que él, los berserkers también se habían cansado de esperar.

—Ya era hora…—murmuró, arrancándose la capa de los hombros.

**. . .**

— ¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?—exclamó Kei, observando todo a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Creo que no quiero saberlo…—murmuró Dasha.

Rodorio era un caos. La humilde gente del pueblo corría desesperada a través de las calles, alejándose en dirección contraria a ellos…rumbo hacia el Santuario. La primera explosión los sorprendió justo después de que se pusieran en marcha para sumarse a la defensa. Andriev, frío e impasible como siempre, intuyó al instante que el estallido provenía desde el pueblo; ese y todos los que lo siguieron después. No se había equivocado. Rodorio se había transformado en un río de gente que huía por las calles de tierra y piedra, alejándose de un peligro que saltaba a la vista. A lo lejos, justo en la entrada del poblado, las explosiones seguían sucediéndose una tras otra, corroborando lo que todos habían temido desde un principio: una nueva batalla se libraba peligrosamente cerca del Santuario.

— ¡Kei! ¡Muchachos!

Kei se volvió bruscamente hacia la suave voz que los llamaba, topándose cara a cara con una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verdes. Syaoran se adelantó un paso, alterado.

— ¡Helena!—exclamó— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién diablos nos ataca?

Helena, la dulce novia y compañera de Arion, se acercó jadeante hacia ellos, deteniéndose con ambas manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas.

—No sé quiénes son, Syao…—respondió agitada—Unos extraños hombres de armaduras negras, muchos de ellos… Surgieron de la nada en la entrada del pueblo… ¡y comenzaron a matar y a arrasar con todo a su paso! Los santos de plata y bronce los están enfrentando ahora, pero Arion…—se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho, aterrada—Arion no se encuentra entre ellos…

Andriev se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, esquivando a la gente que huía a trompicones entre las casas y las calles. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron, observando atentamente hacia adelante. A lo lejos, más allá de los tejados y las pequeñas torres de piedra, las explosiones continuaban sacudiendo el suelo, generando breves resplandores que iluminaban la noche.

—Arion se encontraba en la primera línea de defensa—murmuró—Más allá del pueblo.

Helena se puso tan blanca como el papel, abriendo enormemente sus ojos verdes. Se apretaba tanto el pecho que durante un segundo pareció que iba a desgarrarse el vestido. Fue en ese momento que Kei la tomó fuertemente por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡No, Helena!—casi le gritó— ¿Me oyes? ¡No! Arion es el más poderoso caballero de plata que existe, incluso tan fuerte como el mejor de los caballeros dorados… ¡Él jamás caería tan fácilmente! ¡Jamás!

Helena asintió débilmente, anonadada, mirando a Kei con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

—Arion se encuentra bien—agregó Dasha, en un tono mucho más amable, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—Nosotros lo buscaremos por ti.

—Así es. Puedes confiar en nosotros, Helena—se sumó Syaoran, observando de reojo hacia el lejano punto de batalla—Este lugar es muy peligroso…es necesario que te refugies en el Santuario con el resto de la gente. Ahí estarán seguros hasta que acabemos con todo esto—volvió a centrar sus ojos negros en ella— ¡Ahora, Helena! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

La chica asintió más convencida, enjuagándose las lágrimas que comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro.

—Díganle…díganle a Arion que lo estaré esperando… Él tiene que regresar…

Kei asintió, acercándose a ella.

—Cuenta con nosotros.

Helena esbozó una débil sonrisa, echando a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Santuario.

— ¿Creen que estará bien?—preguntó Dasha, observándola con preocupación.

—Seguro que mejor que nosotros—contestó fríamente Andriev, poniéndose en marcha hacia la batalla.

Los demás lo siguieron en silencio, demasiado nerviosos y ansiosos como para contestar nada. Cuando llegaron al límite del pueblo, justo en la entrada al mismo, la imagen que golpeó sus retinas los dejó mudos de asombro. Guerreros negros, docenas de ellos, se acumulaban sobre las calles como si fueran un enorme enjambre de insectos, todos equipados con amenazantes armaduras oscuras. Cerca de diez caballeros de Athena, la mayoría de plata, se batían cara a cara contra ellos, sin ceder un solo centímetro sus posiciones. Kei pudo vislumbrarlos en la velocidad vertiginosa del combate. Distinguió a los santos plateados de Can Mayor, Cuervo, Perseo, Ballena, Perros de Caza y Lagarto; y a los de bronce de Oso, Hidra, Lobo y León Menor. La batalla abría cráteres en las calles y hacía volar paredes por los aires, generando choques de cosmo que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche con sonoros estallidos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que las luchas parecían muy parejas, pronto comenzó a quedar en evidencia que los santos de Athena llevaban la ventaja. Los caballeros plateados se batían contra varios enemigos a la vez, derribándolos para luego encarar a nuevos contrincantes. Aquel intrépido gesto envalentonó a Kei, quien no dudó ni un instante en sumarse a la lucha. Eso era lo que había deseado durante los interminables días de espera en el Santuario…y ahora tenía la oportunidad de pelear y hacer la diferencia. ¡No la desaprovecharía!

— ¡Vamos!

Kei se movió hacia el campo de batalla, aguzando al máximo sus sentidos. Tan solo había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando un grupo de seis guerreros negros se abalanzó sobre él. El santo de bronce se detuvo, escrutando seriamente a sus rivales y el terreno a su alrededor. El acceso a Rodorio consistía en un delgado sendero de tierra que descendía desde una elevada colina montañosa. Más allá de ésta se encontraba una amplia pradera, el lugar donde, según había comentado Andriev, Arion había estado montando guardia. En el punto en donde Kei y sus amigos se encontraban, en cambio, con el pueblo de Rodorio a sus espaldas, la colina terminaba abruptamente, dando la sensación de hallarse de frente ante un gran muro de roca. Desde la cima de esta pared los guerreros negros surgían como si fueran hormigas, algunos armados con lanzas o espadas. Seis de ellos se arrojaron sobre Kei a la vez, quien los esperó con todos sus sentidos listos para el combate. El santo de bronce encendió al máximo su cosmos, echando a correr a través del grupo de enemigos como si fuera una flecha en llamas.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

El avance de Kei dibujó una línea azulada al atravesar al grupo de berserkers, los cuales salieron despedidos por los aires siendo golpeados por cientos de descargas a la vez. Se dio vuelta, en pose ofensiva, encontrándose nuevamente rodeado por un nuevo y numeroso grupo de enemigos.

—Muy bien… ¡Adelante!

En otro punto del campo de batalla, Syaoran encaró a cinco de los soldados negros, algunos de ellos armados con lanzas y espadas. Avanzaron hacia él corriendo en línea recta, con sus cuerpos impregnados en una agresiva aura rojiza. Syaoran los esperó seriamente, colocando su mano empuñada a la altura de la cadera. Un leve resplandor verdoso comenzó a rodearlo, acumulándose poco a poco en su diestra.

— ¡El Dragón Ascendente!

Cuando los cinco berserkers ya se encontraban a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia, Syaoran alzó hacia arriba su puño derecho, haciendo estallar el cosmos reunido en su mejor técnica. La fuerza del Dragón brotó como un poderoso geiser de energía esmeralda, de abajo hacia arriba, arrastrando a los berserkers como si fueran hojas en una tormenta. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos todo había terminado. Los cuerpos moribundos se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo en una feroz caída, ya sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a levantarse.

No demasiado lejos de allí, Dasha, la santa de bronce de Lince, también se encontró a sí misma rodeada por varios enemigos. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no optó por eliminarlos a todos a la vez con un solo y agotador ataque, sino que se movió entre ellos con una agilidad endemoniada. Los berserkers intentaron golpearla, o atraparla, pero lo chica los eludió saltando hacia los lados, girando al ras del suelo o escabulléndose entre sus piernas, siempre finalizando cada finta con un velocísimo contraataque de puño o patada. Uno de ellos intentó atravesarla con su lanza, pero Dasha salto en línea recta hacia arriba, cayendo de pie sobre la mismísima hoja del arma en un perfecto equilibrio. Antes de que el berserker hubiera terminado de entender lo que ocurría, la chica lo derribó con una violenta patada en el rostro, saltando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Huracán de Garras de Lince!

Aún en pleno aire, Dasha colocó sus manos en forma de garra, arrojando dos violentos golpes hacia abajo. El aire se deformó a su alrededor, generando poderosas ondas cortantes que avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo, atravesándolos de lado a lado en menos de un parpadeo. En cuanto sus pies volvieron a entrar en contacto con el suelo, todos los berserkers yacían inmóviles ante ella, completamente derrotados.

En el otro extremo del campo de batalla, rodeado por al menos diez oponentes, Andriev cerró tranquilamente los ojos, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia un costado. Los berserkers se arrojaron sobre él al unísono, encendiendo sus agresivos cosmos en un ataque sincronizado. Andriev no se movió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando los guerreros negros golpearon hacia adelante en forma simultánea, lanzando una intensa onda de cosmo del color de la sangre. Recién entonces el joven rubio abrió sus ojos, alzando su mano derecha.

—Polvo de Diamante.

La ofensiva sincronizada de los berserkers fue contrarrestada con una facilidad increíble. La onda helada del Polvo de Diamante disolvió el ataque enemigo en pleno aire antes de que pudiera causar ningún daño, golpeando de lleno a los asombrados guerreros negros. El grito ahogado que escapó de sus bocas fue rápidamente silenciado cuando el hielo trepó por sus cuerpos, congelándolos de pies a cabeza. En menos de una fracción de segundo, la casi decena de berserkers quedó reducida a grotescas estatuas de hielo, con la expresión del dolor aún grabada en sus rostros. Sin embargo, no permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo. Andriev bajó lentamente la mano que había extendido al atacar, arrojando un veloz puñetazo al aire con la otra. Las estatuas estallaron en forma simultánea, arrojando trozos de hielo y sangre solidificada en todas direcciones. Imperturbable, el Cisne miró tranquilamente a su alrededor, en busca de nuevos blancos…

Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

— ¡Atrás!

La voz sonó increíblemente potente en el campo de batalla, ejerciendo un efecto inmediato en las tropas enemigas. En la forma más silenciosa y coordinada que pudiera imaginarse, todos los guerreros negros retrocedieron hacia la gran pared de roca de la colina, desapareciendo tras la cima como si fueran sombras en la noche. Los santos de plata y bronce observaron confundidos la escena, con el sudor y la agitación del combate todavía a flor de piel. Los cuerpos de muchos enemigos yacían sobre el suelo, inmóviles, pero más allá de algunas cuantas heridas ningún caballero había caído aún. Galba, el santo de plata de Perseo, no tardó en colocarse al frente del grupo, observando seriamente hacia la colina. Joven y esbelto, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, era por mucho el que más berserkers había abatido, y, sin considerar el cansancio en su atractivo rostro, no parecía lastimado en absoluto.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!—exclamó señalando hacia la colina— ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!

Silencio.

Roto repentinamente por una fuerte carcajada.

Kei se acercó hacia su compañero de plata con el ceño fruncido, observando hacia la cima de la pared de roca. Recién en ese momento lo notó. Los berserkers no habían huido, todos se encontraban arrodillados al borde de la colina, en hilera, y por delante de ellos un único hombre observaba hacia abajo, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Kei no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al verlo. Tal como ocurrió cuando se encontró cara a cara con Jasón, el sujeto al frente de los guerreros negros le provocó una increíble sensación de alarma. Miró a su alrededor, confundido, notando que los otros santos se encontraban igual de desconcertados que él.

—Tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿eh?—murmuró de repente Galba, con la vista clavada en el sujeto que los contemplaba desde lo alto de la colina.

—Si…—contestó—Puedo sentirlo…

Había algo extraño en ese hombre, algo escalofriante y repelente que se extendía sobre ellos como si fuera una espesa y cortante niebla. Lo observó atentamente, colocándose en guardia con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Se trataba de un sujeto muy alto y delgado, de piel terriblemente blanca. Los rasgos afilados de su rostro prácticamente parecían dibujados sobre aquella piel tan pálida, la cual contrastaba de modo increíble con su negrísima cabellera, perfectamente peinada hacia atrás. Los ojos eran igual de negros, tan opacos y carentes de brillo que no parecían pertenecer a alguien con vida. En realidad, todo en él era tan oscuro como una noche sin luna. Vestía una larga túnica de sacerdote, negra, sobre la cual llevaba una armadura del mismo metal oscuro que había visto en Jasón. Las hombreras eran de bordes agudos, al igual que las protecciones de brazos y piernas. El peto protegía completamente el torso, y, al igual que el resto de las piezas, estaba cubierto por delgadísimos grabados y decoraciones de un dorado intenso. La larga túnica se abría a los lados de las piernas, dejando ver protecciones de la misma naturaleza. Era ese extraño sujeto quien había reído, era él quien había ordenado a los berserkers que retrocedieran…y era él quien los había comandado a todos hasta allí para destruir el Santuario. Kei apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera. Solo ellos se encontraban allí…no podían permitirles el paso. Así lo entendió también Galba, quien alzó su brazo derecho, señalando al recién llegado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡Baja y pelea!

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar esa frase cuando, de repente, Galba se encontró a sí mismo señalando a la nada. El misterioso sujeto había desaparecido de lo alto de la colina, se había esfumando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y ahora los observaba de frente, inexpresivo, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia. Galba retrocedió un paso, incrédulo ante la imposible velocidad de aquel sujeto, pero aún así se las arregló para reaccionar como solo un caballero de plata podría hacerlo, alzando el escudo equipado en su antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¡Escudo de Med…!

Pero no fue capaz de concluir el ataque. El gran orificio abierto en su corazón, destrozando su armadura en una explosión de sangre, lo silenció inmediatamente. Galba cayó de cara al suelo con los ojos en blanco, muerto antes de tocar la tierra. Las exclamaciones de ira y asombro resonaron por todas partes, perplejas, pues todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa como para siquiera llegar a verlo. Aún así, a pesar de la velocidad de aquel sujeto, Kei pudo vislumbrar lo que ocurrió…y se sintió horrorizado por ello.

Fue en el mismo instante en que Galba comenzó a mover los labios, alzando su escudo de Medusa…en ese preciso momento los ojos del extraño se encendieron como si fueran brasas. Kei no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar en gritarle una advertencia… Menos de un parpadeo después, el santo de plata ya se encontraba derribado en el suelo, inmóvil sobre un charco de su propia sangre. La sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los finísimos labios del asesino, dura y fría como el hielo.

—Zelo, general de la Quinta Legión Berserker—siseó con voz cargada de crueldad, lamiendo la sangre que había salpicado su rostro—Ese es mi nombre, santo muerto.

Las palabras resonaron como martillazos en la cabeza de Kei. No necesitaba conocerlo para darse cuenta de que ese tipo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Jasón, quien, a pesar de todo, había demostrado honor y templanza a la hora de combatir. Este sujeto parecía regodearse en el dolor y en la muerte de sus adversarios, como si fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en ello, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los compañeros de Galba, quienes acaban de pelear y sangrar a su lado, se arrojaron como posesos sobre su verdugo, movidos por la rabia y la ira ante semejante afrenta.

"_Esperen…No lo hagan…"_ alcanzó a pensar Kei, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No logró ver bien que fue lo que ocurrió. Apenas pudo notar como el tal Zelo esperaba tranquilamente a los diez hombres que se lanzaban sobre él, con la misma sonrisa enferma estirando sus labios. Apenas llegó a ver el resplandor iluminando su mano derecha, llevada hacia un lado; un resplandor muy similar al provocado por las llamas. Luego se movió, o al menos eso creyó ver. Tuvo que haberse movido, pues, tan solo un segundo después, los diez caballeros de Athena, sus diez camaradas, yacían inmóviles sobre el suelo, atravesados horizontalmente por un humeante corte muy similar al provocado por una espada. Kei observó la escena increíblemente atónito, notando por el rabillo del ojo que sus tres compañeros, Dasha, Syaoran y Andriev, aún se encontraban cerca, contemplando lo ocurrido tan incrédulos como él.

—Si quieres algo bien hecho…entonces hazlo tú mismo—exclamó alegremente Zelo, echando una mirada despectiva hacia la gran pared de roca a sus espaldas, donde sus soldados aún continuaban arrodillados en hilera—Pero aún quedan algunas cuantas cucarachas por aplastar.

Los ojos negros y opacos, carentes de brillo, de vida, se clavaron fijamente en Kei. Y entonces reaccionó. El horror de lo que acababa de presenciar, más el total menosprecio mostrado hacia sus compañeros caídos, se combinaron en su interior llenándolo de una ira total hacia aquel sujeto. Olvidando completamente el temor que había experimentado en un comienzo, Kei elevó su cosmos al máximo, golpeando con su puño hacia adelante.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Cientos de golpes, destellos de una intensa luz celeste, avanzaron hacia Zelo en menos de un segundo, levantando el polvo del suelo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… A través del trazo azulado que sus golpes dejaban en el aire, Kei pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de su adversario. Los meteoros parecían estar impactando sobre el cuerpo del berserker, pero éste no se movía en absoluto. Era como si estuviera golpeando al aire, como si sus meteoros lo traspasaran sin provocarle el más mínimo rasguño. Kei bajó el brazo, perplejo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—Interesante técnica, muchacho—comentó Zelo, observándolo con una superioridad que rayaba lo ofensivo—Pero no sé cómo puedes llamar meteoro a algo tan lento. Presta atención…esto es verdadera velocidad.

El hombro de Zelo resplandeció, y eso fue todo lo que Kei llegó a ver. Un calor increíblemente intenso, como un metal al rojo vivo, lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, arrojándolo hacia atrás con una violencia brutal. El peto de su armadura estalló en pedazos, despidiendo humo por las rajaduras, y cada uno de sus huesos pareció romperse cuando se estrelló de espaldas contra el muro de una casa, atravesándola de lado a lado.

— ¡Kei!—exclamaron Syaoran y Dasha a la vez, volviéndose enfurecidos hacia el su adversario.

Syaoran fue el primero en avanzar hacia él, cargando al máximo el cosmos en su puño derecho. Dasha lo siguió de cerca, lista para sumarse a la ofensiva.

— ¡El Dragón Ascendente!—exclamó Syaoran, golpeando de abajo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

El asombro que sintió en un primer momento se transformó rápidamente en pavor al ver lo que ocurría. Zelo, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro, se limitó a alzar el brazo derecho, deteniendo la fuerza destructiva de su puño solo con la palma de su mano. Incrédulo, Syaoran forcejó hacia arriba, intentando continuar con el trayecto de su ataque. Pero resultó imposible. Zelo le sonrió burlón, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, apretando tanto su puño que la armadura comenzó a resquebrajarse. Syaoran intentó alejarse, pero la mano del berserker parecía hecha de acero. Poco a poco toda la protección del brazo se fragmentó en trozos, y la piel debajo comenzó a abrirse y a arder como si estuviera al rojo vivo. El santo de bronce gimió de dolor, impotente. ¡Si no hacía algo pronto ese sujeto le destrizaría el brazo! Intentó Zafarse, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, pero en ese instante el berserker lo empujó hacia atrás con su mano libre, arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo. Dasha acababa de intervenir. Justo antes de que su amigo terminara por perder el brazo, la muchacha se arrojó por el flanco derecho del enemigo, atacándolo con su golpe más poderoso.

— ¡Huracán de Garras de Lince!

Las ondas cortantes avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia Zelo, quien solo se limitó a girar la mirada hacia la chica, observándola con desdén. Tal como había ocurrido con los meteoros de Kei, el golpe de Dasha simplemente pareció traspasar su cuerpo, sin provocarle ningún daño.

— ¿Pero qué…?

La chica calló al notar el brillo rojizo en los ojos del berserker, los cuales resplandecieron como si estuvieran en llamas. Movida por instinto, logró cruzar ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo, siendo golpeada al instante por una poderosa fuerza invisible. Su pequeño cuerpo salió despedido por los aires en forma violenta, con toda su armadura cubierta de rajaduras humeantes. Casi inconsciente, de rodillas en el suelo, apenas pudo ver como Zelo le apuntaba directo al rostro con su dedo índice.

—Hasta nunca, chiquilla.

Una perfecta esfera de fuego salió despedida directo hacia su cabeza, deformando el aire en una estela ardiente. Dasha alzó ambos brazos, intentando cubrirse, aún a sabiendas de que no podría hacer nada por protegerse. Un fugaz resplandor anaranjado, seguido de un fuerte estallido, iluminó brevemente la oscuridad de la noche; sin embargo, el mortal beso de las llamas nunca la alcanzó... Dasha bajó ambos brazos, contemplando incrédula lo que había ocurrido. Andriev se encontraba de pie delante de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y entre sus manos sostenía la esfera de fuego que a punto había estado de hacerla volar en pedazos.

— ¡Andriev!

Las llamas bailaron enloquecidas entre los dedos del joven, a punto de estallar, haciéndolo retroceder arrastrando los pies por la tierra, como si no pudiera contener la inmensa presión del ataque. Las protecciones de las manos y de los brazos comenzaron a resquebrajarse lentamente, saltando en diminutas astillas. Andriev apretó los dientes, sudando a mares, y entonces, con un movimiento brusco y poderoso, alzó ambos brazos hacia arriba, arrojando la esfera envuelta en llamas. Zelo lo observó todo con una sincera expresión de asombro en el rostro, la cual se intensificó al ver como el joven ante él, inmediatamente después de deshacerse de su ataque, juntaba ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

— ¡Relámpago Aurora!

Andriev contraatacó con una de sus técnicas más poderosas, una versión potenciada al máximo del Polvo de Diamante. Sus manos enfrentadas generaron un poderoso rayo congelante, el cual, dada la escasa distancia que los separaba y la velocidad de su reacción, golpeó de lleno a su oponente sin darle la más mínima chance de escape. El cuerpo de Zelo se congeló inmediatamente, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una gruesa capa de hielo.

—Te tengo…—murmuró Andriev, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, más agotado que nunca en su vida. Sus manos estaban ennegrecidas y sangraban, pero aquello no parecía importarle. Se volvió hacia Dasha, mirándole fijamente— ¿Estás bien?

La chica levantó una mano, señalando temblorosa hacia el frente.

—Andriev… ¡Cuidado!

Andriev miró, abriendo enormemente los ojos. La estatua congelada ante él empezó a resquebrajarse lentamente, hasta que, de repente, todo el hielo estalló en cientos de diminutas astillas, revelando a un ileso y sonriente asesino. El berserker lo observó directo a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír en forma hambrienta.

—Eso fue brillante, muchacho, simplemente brillante. Será una verdadera lástima tener que destruirte…—desvió la mirada hacia Dasha, ampliando su sonrisa—…a ti y a tu linda amiga.

Andriev reaccionó por reflejo. En el momento en que los ojos de su enemigo resplandecieron, él se volvió rápidamente hacia su sorprendida compañera, abrazándola para cubrirla con su propio cuerpo. El impacto fue brutal. Una intensa ola de calor lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda, lanzándolos a ambos por los aires. La parte trasera de su peto voló en pedazos, pero cuando ambos se estrellaron contra el muro de una de las casas, atravesándolo de lado a lado, supo que Dasha se encontraba a salvo. Y solo en eso pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Más allá, sacudiéndose el hielo de su armadura negra, Zelo sonrió en forma maliciosa.

—Esos dos eran los últimos—murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia la lejana silueta del Santuario, al otro lado del pueblo—Los caballeros de oro se encuentran allí. Espero que ellos sean un poco más divert…

Zelo calló, observando con el ceño fruncido hacia adelante.

—Veo que no sabes cuándo darte por vencido, mocoso.

Los pasos de Kei resonaron lentamente por el centro de la calle. El joven de bronce se acercó con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies por la tierra. Su armadura de bronce estaba cubierta de rajaduras, y había perdido su casco; sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta quedar a solo unos metros de Zelo, alzando sus ojos marrones hacia él.

—Meteoros…de Pegaso.

El puño de Kei resplandeció, liberando una lluvia de estrellas fugaces sobre su terrible rival. No obstante, Zelo ni siquiera pareció moverse. Permaneció de pie con expresión aburrida, mientras los golpes de los meteoros lo atravesaban como si fuera un fantasma, sin causarle un solo rasguñarlo.

— ¿Otra vez esta técnica inútil?—preguntó con desprecio—Eres demasiado lento, muchacho, puedo ver cada uno de tus golpes sin siquiera intentarlo.

Sin embargo, Kei no desistió. Los meteoros continuaron avanzando hacia Zelo sin detenerse, desviándose hacia un único punto. Zelo frunció el ceño, notando algo diferente en el patrón de ataque del joven. Repentinamente, los meteoros dejaron de cubrir un rango amplio, acumulándose en una sola y poderosa esfera de cosmos. En un en solo y enorme cometa. La masa de energía impactó directamente en la palma de Zelo, quien alzó su brazo para detenerla. Durante unos instantes el inmenso choque de poder ni siquiera lo inmutó. El berserker permaneció con el brazo extendido hacia el frente, conteniendo toda la presión del cometa con una sola mano. Y entonces empezó a retroceder. Con el ceño fruncido, pudo notar como sus pies retrocedían arrastrándose por la tierra, como la energía presionando contra la palma de su mano comenzaba a quemarle la piel a través de la armadura. Furioso y sorprendido por la osadía del joven, Zelo alzó bruscamente el brazo, arrojando hacia el cielo el poderoso cometa. La acumulación de cosmos estalló en el aire, sobre sus cabezas, iluminando la oscuridad con un intenso resplandor azulado. Zelo observó enfurecido a Kei, quien trastabilló peligrosamente, doblando una rodilla sobre el suelo. Había puesto absolutamente todo su poder en ese ataque… y aún así no había conseguido hacerle ni un solo rasguño. ¿Acaso era imposible dañar a aquel sujeto?

—Muy bien, mocoso…—murmuró Zelo con un susurro inaudible, observando rabioso el humo brotando desde su palma lacerada—Tal vez ese cretino tenía razón al preocuparse por ti… Pero ya no importa. Tú te lo has buscado.

Kei se incorporó a duras penas, dispuesto a pelear hasta el final. Recordó a sus hermanos de bronce y plata, eliminados en un solo movimiento por aquel asesino. Se los debía…se los debía a ellos. ¡Jamás se rendiría! ¡No se iría al otro mundo sin demostrar el verdadero poder de los santos de Athena! Fue en ese momento, cuando había optado por jugarse el todo por el todo, que la música empezó a sonar. Era una melodía triste, pero hermosa, sumamente hermosa, la cual parecía provenir de todas direcciones. Tanto Kei como Zelo miraron de izquierda a derecha, el primero maravillado por las bellas notas, y el segundo con la desconfianza impresa en su rostro blanco. No tardaron en descubrir al responsable, tranquilamente sentado en el techo de una de las pequeñas casas del pueblo.

—Arion…—murmuró Kei, con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Así era. Arion, el caballero de plata de Lira, finalmente había llegado al campo de batalla. Descendió del tejado con un movimiento elegante, fluido, acercándose con sus ojos celestes clavados en el berserker.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kei?—preguntó con voz seria.

Kei asintió débilmente.

—Aún sigo con vida… Mucho nos temíamos que tú no.

Arion sonrió durante menos de un segundo, observando luego a su amigo con una inmensa preocupación.

—Kei… ¿y Helena?

Kei alzó una mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

—No temas por ella, Arion. Se encuentra rumbo al Santuario con la demás gente del pueblo. Está a salvo. No permitimos que ninguno de estos bastardos avanzara un solo paso.

Arion asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el berserker.

—Muy bien, yo me haré cargo de él. Tú regresa cuanto antes al Santuario con Andriev y los demás. Aún siguen con vida…

Kei quiso protestar, pero no pudo más que callar al ver como Arion avanzaba un paso hacia el enemigo, elevando increíblemente su cosmos. El santo de bronce se quedó literalmente petrificado por la impresión. Había oído a todos en el Santuario comentar que Arion era tan fuerte como un caballero de oro, lo cual había creído al ver el gran respeto que éstos le tenían, y también la admiración que sus pares de plata le profesaban. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo había visto pelear, ni tampoco encender demasiado su cosmo-energía. Pero ahora lo veía... El cosmos de Arion era increíblemente poderoso, tanto que no pudo más que recordar el combate entre Jasón y su maestro Astinos. Solo ahí había sentido antes cosmo-energías tan poderosas… La repentina y escalofriante carcajada, no obstante, lo arrancó de su asombro. Zelo avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, observando a Arion con una expresión feroz en el rostro.

—Veo que no me equivocaba al suponer que tú eras el único en verdad peligroso por aquí—dijo en tono burlón—Pensé que mis hombres te retendrían un poco más de tiempo. Mi error.

Arion estabilizó su cosmos, devolviéndole seriamente la mirada.

— ¿Acaso temías enfrentarme cara a cara, General Berserker?

—Por favor…—volvió a reír Zelo—Solo pretendía ahorrar energías antes de destruir a todos sus malditos caballeros dorados—hizo una pausa, estirando sus finísimos labios en una desagradable sonrisa. Su piel cadavérica y sus ojos carentes de todo brillo le daban un aspecto escalofriante—Pero con todo gusto te mataré ahora, caballero de plata. Será divertido.

Zelo volteó, alzando un brazo hacia sus hombres, los cuales habían permanecido arrodillados al borde de la colina a sus espaldas durante todo el combate.

— ¡Soldados!—exclamó—Yo me quedaré aquí a jugar un rato con nuestro amigo músico. Ustedes continúen ya mismo el trayecto hacia el Santuario…—sonrió—…y eliminen a toda la gente del pueblo que intente refugiarse allí.

Arion tensó su postura al oír la orden, dispuesto a retenerlos a todos allí mismo. Los berserkers, sin embargo, salieron disparados como flechas en todas direcciones, descendiendo de la colina como si fueran sombras pegadas a las rocas. Zelo notó al instante su preocupación, señalándolo burlonamente con un dedo.

—Ni se te ocurra, santo de Lira, tú serás mi oponente.

Arion apretó los dientes. Kei se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para intentar detenerlos, y lo mismo ocurría con Syaoran, Andriev y Dasha. ¡Debía hacer algo o esos malditos alcanzarían a Helena y las demás personas del pueblo!

Pero no hubo necesidad.

Arion y Kei, incluso Zelo, abrieron enormemente los ojos, observando incrédulos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Absolutamente todos los berserkers, cerca de cincuenta guerreros, detuvieron repentinamente su avance, cayendo para retorcerse como alimañas en el suelo. Los soldados gritaron enloquecidos de dolor, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, y entonces, tan bruscamente como habían comenzado, todos callaron.

— ¿Pe-pero qué diablos es eso?—murmuró Kei, observando atónito la escena.

Algo estaba ocurriendo…algo escalofriantemente extraño. Pequeñas esferas de luz, similares a llamas azules, brotaron de repente de cada uno de los cuerpos derribados, quedando suspendidas en el aire. Entonces, como si obedecieran a alguna fuerza invisible, todas las luces retrocedieron bruscamente hacia el pueblo, confluyendo en un único y elevado punto. Kei y Arion voltearon, observando por encima del hombro. Las llamas azules atravesaban el aire como si fueran atraídas por un imán, retrocediendo con increíble sincronización hacia el interior del pueblo. Y allí estaba él.

De pie en el tejado de una de las casas, envuelto en su soberbia armadura de oro, Pliers, el caballero dorado de Cáncer, contempló la escena con gesto inexpresivo. Tenía el dedo índice extendido hacia arriba, y todas las esferas azuladas parecían estar acumulándose en la punta del mismo, formando una esfera más grande. Pliers extendió la mano hacia el frente, con el cúmulo azul, del tamaño de un puño, flotando sobre su palma. Recién entonces Kei y Arion comprendieron que eran aquellas extrañas luces… Entendieron que eran las mismísimas almas de los berserkers, arrancadas de cuajo del interior de sus cuerpos; lo supieron justo en el momento en que Pliers cerró su mano en un puño, destruyéndolas, erradicándolas por completo de la existencia. Arion y Kei contemplaron la escena con un escalofrío, a diferencia de Zelo, quien observó todo sonriendo como una bestia. Solo entonces Pliers habló.

—Lira, Pegaso—los llamó con voz cansina, aburrida—Regresen ya mismo al Santuario con los inútiles que aún viven—sus extraños ojos grises se clavaron en el berserker—Yo me encargaré de este gusano.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Silentforce, Darklittlestar y arcee93. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios! Dejo una nueva ficha._

_**Arion, caballero de plata de Lira:**_

_Edad__: 21_

_Estatura__: 1,79 m_

_Peso__: 73kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 20 de octubre (libra)_

_Origen__: Atenas; Grecia._

_Significado del nombre__: Arion es un nombre de origen griego. Significa "músico"._

_Técnica especial_: _El ataque utilizado por Arion en este episodio no es una técnica específica, sino simplemente el resultado de atacar proyectando su cosmo-energía en forma de rayos cortantes, de un modo y con un efecto similar al Plasma Relámpago de Aioria. _


	7. Tristeza

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Tristeza**

**.**

— ¿Qué edad tiene?—preguntó el hombre alto, escrutando al niño de pies a cabeza.

—Once—contestó el comerciante, un hombre gordo y desaseado, el cual agitaba constantemente un abanico contra su rostro.

— ¿Solo once?

—Sí, pero le aseguro que es un joven muy pero muy especial.

—Puedo imaginármelo… Supongo que no es del todo común que un niño esclavo cueste cinco mil denarios.

El comerciante soltó una risotada, señalando al hombre alto con su abanico.

—Tiene bastante idea de los precios para frecuentar tan poco este mercado, ¿verdad amigo? Si no me equivoco, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí, señor…

—Magnus—completó el hombre alto, observando a su alrededor con un desprecio a todas luces evidente.

Se encontraban en los muelles del Puerto Iulius, un importante emplazamiento militar para las naves de guerra romanas. Como era de esperarse, la compra-venta de esclavos para que trabajaran en los barcos era una práctica de lo más común en aquel lugar, más allá de sus propósitos estrictamente militares. Por todos lados podían verse naves ancladas y grandes grupos de personas examinando la mercancía y participando en las pujas. Magnus, un hombre esbelto de cabellera y barba encanecidas, lo observaba todo con la desaprobación brillando en sus ojos marrones. Era evidente para el comerciante que aquel elegante señor ni deseaba estar en ese lugar ni aprobaba lo que allí se hacía. Sin embargo, había ido directamente hacia él a preguntarle por el niño, sin detenerse en ninguno de los otros puntos de venta, como si de antemano hubiera sabido lo especial que era aquel muchacho.

—Seguramente se preguntará por qué el precio es tan elevado—continuó el comerciante—Déjeme decirle que el chico ha estado un año encadenado a una de mis naves, remando de doce a quince horas diarias. Muy pocos soportan ese trabajo durante mucho tiempo, más aún cuando las travesías en alta mar se alargan y las provisiones comienzan a escasear. No necesito decirle que, en esos casos, los esclavos apenas si reciben lo necesario para no morirse de hambre, y a veces ni eso. Sin embargo, y pese a haber pasado por esas situaciones, el chico es incansable. Literalmente incansable.

Magnus alzó una ceja, observando al muchacho encadenada a un costado, sentado en el suelo.

—Y con solo diez años lo pusieron a los remos.

— ¡El chico es fuerte como un toro!—exclamó el comerciante con una sonrisa—Antes había estado en las canteras y en los campos arrastrando arados, y ya ahí sobresalía por su increíble fuerza. Ahora, con el mínimo de alimento, es capaz de soportar una jornada entera remando sin parar, e incluso más. Nadie se explica como lo hace, simplemente lo hace. Por eso tiene un precio tan alto.

Magnus también esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esto, aunque no por las mismas razones que el esclavista. Se acercó hacia el niño, el cual lo observó atentamente, casi con curiosidad.

—Levántate, muchacho.

El chico obedeció al instante, poniéndose de pie. Magnus se sorprendió por su gran estatura. A pesar de su corta edad, el joven era casi tan alto como un hombre adulto. Iba desnudo, salvo por un taparrabo de cuero anudado a su cadera, lo cual dejaba apreciar un cuerpo fuerte y desarrollado que crecería mucha más en el futuro. Sangre mestiza corría por sus venas, eso era evidente, dado el marrón claro de su piel y los crespos cabellos de un castaño oscurísimo. Los ojos, en cambio, eran casi del color de la miel, y lo observaban todo con expresión atenta y amable. Magnus notó un profundo corte horizontal en la mejilla derecha del joven, el cual aún estaba rodeado de sangre coagulada. No tardó demasiado en asociarlo con el látigo que colgaba del cinturón del esclavista.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó amablemente.

—Akanni—contestó el niño, mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos avellanas.

— ¿Akanni? Un nombre de las provincias africanas al sur, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí, hijo?

—Siempre ha estado con nosotros—lo interrumpió el esclavista.

Magnus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Siempre?

—Así es. Encontramos a su madre hace tiempo, sola en una caravana destruida por un ataque bárbaro. Nos llevamos a ella y a los demás sobrevivientes como mercancía. Tal como usted ha dicho, la mujer era de las provincias africanas, una esclava, y estaba embarazada. Murió pocos días después de dar a luz al niño.

— ¿Quién era el padre?

—Un hombre blanco, seguramente. Supongo que algún legionario romano que la conoció de paso; sucede todo el tiempo. En fin, el niño ha estado con nosotros desde entonces.

—Toda una vida como esclavo—murmuró Magnus, clavando sus ojos en el comerciante como si fueran dos afilados cuchillos. El hombre pareció estremecerse.

—Ehh… ¿desea comprarlo, señor?

—Quisiera que me dejaras hablar a solas con él por un rato. Luego podemos charlar de negocios.

—Como usted desee…

El esclavista se alejó, dejando a ambos, hombre y muchacho, solos cara a cara. Akanni observó a Magnus sin ningún tipo de temor. Llevaba dos gruesos grilletes con cadenas alrededor de las muñecas, pero los cargaba como si no pesaran absolutamente nada.

— ¿Sabes algo, chico?—comentó Magnus, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza—Puedo darme cuenta con solo mirarte cómo es que logras aguantar toda una jornada en los remos sin agotarte. Lo que me pregunto es… ¿tú también lo sabes?

Akanni se encogió de hombros.

—Soy fuerte, señor, mucho más que los otros esclavos.

—Claro, eso es evidente, pero…no se trata solo de fuerza física, ¿verdad? Hay algo más que te permite hacer todo lo que haces…

Por primera vez, el joven observó con desconfianza a su interlocutor, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿Cómo es que se ha dado cuen…?

—De hecho, estoy seguro de que podrías romper esos grilletes sin siquiera esforzarte, ¿o me equivoco?

Akanni sonrió.

—Si…podría hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces? Podrías escapar de esta vida de opresión y esclavitud.

— ¿Y luego qué?—replicó el chico, no en forma agresiva, sino con tristeza—No sabría qué hacer, ni adonde ir… Esta vida es lo único que conozco, señor, lo único que siempre he conocido.

— ¿Y qué opinas de ella?

Akanni lo miró fijamente.

—No es lo que yo hubiera deseado. No me agrada recibir latigazos por el simple capricho de mis amos, ni ver como mis compañeros son castigados de formas peores—el niño bajó la vista—Desde que tengo memoria, he visto morir a mis hermanos día tras día. Algunos por las duras condiciones de nuestro trabajo, otros en forma de castigo por desobedecer o disgustar a los amos. No es justo…—alzó la mirada, con la tristeza y la resignación reflejadas en ella— ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Aunque no esté de acuerdo, aunque no me agrade, esta es la única vida que tengo…

Magnus asintió seriamente, y luego avanzó un paso hacia él, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Te diré que hacer, Akanni—dijo con voz afable—Si tomas el valor y la determinación para romper esas cadenas, yo te llevaré conmigo a un lugar en el que podrás desarrollar esa gran fuerza que posees; y juntos trabajaremos para que nadie más deba pasar por lo que tú y tus compañeros han pasado.

El chico observó fijamente sus grilletes, indeciso.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Tienes mi palabra. ¿Confías en mí?

Akanni no contestó. El silencio se alzó entre ambos como si fuera un muro, roto finalmente por el leve chirrido del metal al resquebrajarse. Magnus observó con una media sonrisa como un brillo dorado se formaba en torno a las manos del joven. De repente, sus muñecas se separaron, haciendo saltar en pedazos los grilletes que las rodeaban.

—Muy, bien—exclamó sonriente, echando a un lado las cadenas—Confiaré en usted, señor.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué diablos has hecho, maldito esclavo?!

El gordo comerciante se acercó casi dando saltos hacia ellos, observando atónito como el hombre y el muchacho se alejaban a través del muelle.

— ¡Deténganse ahí mismo los dos! ¡Guardias, guardias, me roban!

Magnus dio media vuelta, mirándolo con una expresión que habría congelado el mismísimo infierno. El esclavista retrocedió un paso, espantado. No pudo evitar tropezar y caer sentado sobre los tablones del muelle, sintiendo como la terrible mirada lo atravesaba como una lanza de hielo. Sin decir nada, Magnus se llevó una mano al interior de su túnica negra, sacando una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

—Cinco mil denarios—dijo con voz fría, arrojando la bolsa al suelo. Las monedas de oro saltaron en todas direcciones al chocar contra la piedra húmeda del puerto…

…El sonido de los pasos hizo que Aldebarán levantara la mirada del suelo. Durante un segundo se había dejado perder en lejanos recuerdos, de pie en las puertas de la Casa de Tauro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el peto de su espléndida armadura. Los pasos sonaban firmes y fuertes, decididos, y el hombre no tardó en situarse ante él.

—Detente ahí mismo—advirtió tranquilamente Aldebarán, sin descruzar los brazos.

El intruso se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El santo de Tauro le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. Era un hombre tan alto y musculoso como él, lo cual era bastante, con una larga cabellera negra cayéndole libre hasta media espalda. Tenía un rostro muy pálido, de mandíbula cuadrada, con una barba corta y prolija en el mentón y a los lados de la cara. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la imponente armadura que vestía, complementada con una falda plisada de cuero larga hasta la rodilla, muy similar a las utilizadas por los legionarios romanos. Por encima de la misma, el torso estaba cubierto completamente por un peto con abdominales y pectorales grabados, todo de un metal muy negro y brillante. Poseía un par de hombreras dobles en forma de cabeza de carnero, las cuales cubrían hacia abajo, hasta medio brazo. Las protecciones de los antebrazos y las piernas eran bastante simples, pero con la particularidad de que las primeras estaban totalmente cubiertas de cadenas. Desde la muñeca hasta el codo, los antebrazos de ese hombre se encontraban rodeados de sólidas cadenas de acero. Aldebarán lo contempló tranquilamente, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitirte avanzar más—declaró—Si osas hacerlo deberás enfrentarte a mí.

El hombre no contestó de inmediato; sino que se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa.

—La Casa de Aries estaba vacía—dijo con voz clara y profunda, casi amable—Me alegra ver que al fin tendré la oportunidad de batirme contra un santo de oro… Mi nombre es Cratos, general de la Segunda Legión Berserker. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, caballero?

Aldebarán sonrió. Aquel tipo, de alguna forma, le recordaba a sí mismo. Era evidente que no intentaría escapar del combate, y, por lo que decía, en verdad parecía haberse desilusionado al encontrar vacía la Casa de Aries. Era comprensible. Hacía varios meses que Khenma había abandonado el Santuario para cumplir con sus importantes responsabilidades en Jamir. También era comprensible que este hombre, Cratos, estuviera allí ante él. Sin duda había pasado de la batalla que en esos momentos se libraba en el pueblo de Rodorio, aprovechando la distracción para ingresar directamente al Santuario sin que nadie lo notara. Sin duda tenía intenciones de ir directo hacia el templo de Athena, y parecía lo suficientemente estúpido, o valiente, como para intentar hacerlo cruzando las Doce Casas por sí solo. Obviamente, no podía permitírselo.

—Mi nombre es Aldebarán, caballero dorado de Tauro—le contestó tranquilamente—El tuyo en cambio, creo haberlo escuchado antes... ¿Tienes algo que ver con el legendario Cratos, la antigua personificación de la fuerza y el poder?

Aldebarán había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Stelios tras su regreso al Santuario. El caballero de Escorpio le había explicado que, al parecer, los generales berserkers eran la encarnación de los antiguos héroes y deidades de la época del mito. Este sujeto, entonces, no debía ser la excepción. Cratos, la antigua personificación masculina de la fuerza y el poder, hijo del titán Palas y de Estigia; uno de los personajes claves de la gran Titanomaquia. La sonrisa del berserker no tardó en confirmárselo.

—Así es, Aldebarán de Tauro, ese soy yo…—su voz sonó tan afable y tranquila como al principio—Y estoy aquí para tomar tu vida y la de Athena.

**. . .**

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!—exclamó Kei enfurecido. Su armadura estaba muy dañada, al igual que su cuerpo, pero aún así se negaba a renunciar a la lucha— ¡No puedes pedirnos que abandonemos el campo de batalla así como así!

Los ojos de Pliers eran de un gris clarísimo, fríos e inexpresivos como jamás había visto antes. Kei pudo sentir una mano helada trepando por su espalda cuando el santo de Cáncer clavó esos ojos en él.

—Pues quédate si así lo deseas, caballero de Pegaso—su mirada se volvió aún más penetrante—Pero ni se te ocurra meterte en esta pelea, eso sí es una orden. Si la desobedeces…te arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos.

Kei se estremeció. No sabía mucho de Pliers, el sombrío y solitario caballero de Cáncer. En realidad, nadie sabía casi nada de él; rara vez abandonaba la Casa de Cáncer, por no decir nunca, y por lo que había podido observar, no tenía ningún amigo dentro del Santuario. Verlo allí, salido de la nada, eliminando a medio centenar de berserkers de un solo golpe, lo había sorprendido y confundido a sobremanera. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que si estaba seguro: Pliers no bromeaba. Si se atrevía a intervenir en la pelea, ese caballero en verdad le arrancaría el corazón del pecho.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir.

La mano posándose sobre su hombro lo hizo callar. Arion, el santo de plata de Lira, lo miró fijamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Tiene razón, Kei. Dejemos esto en sus manos y partamos hacia el Santuario. La gente de Rodorio está marchando hacia allí ahora, tal vez algunos berserkers hayan logrado atravesar el pueblo… No podemos abandonarlos…

Kei miró a su amigo. Era evidente que, más allá de la orden directa de Pliers, un santo de oro con autoridad sobre ellos, Arion seguía muy preocupado por Helena. No lo culpaba. Él también se sentiría igual si Ellisa…

—De acuerdo—asintió con un suspiro—Pero solo tú irás al Santuario, yo me quedo aquí. Debo ayudar a Syaoran y los demás… Te alcanzaremos después.

Arion pareció dudar durante un instante, pero finalmente asintió, observando de reojo hacia Pliers.

—Lo dejo todo en tus manos…

El caballero de oro ni lo miró, lo cual no pareció sorprender a Arion. Sin agregar nada más, el santo de Lira echó a correr por la calle de tierra, rumbo hacia la lejana silueta del Santuario más allá del pueblo. Kei centró toda su atención en las dos escalofriantes figuras ante él, tragando saliva con dificultad. Pliers y Zelo se encontraban casi cara a cara, el primero con el rostro inexpresivo de un muerto, y el segundo con la misma sonrisa cruel y feroz que había mostrado durante el combate. En ese momento le pareció que ambos eran muy similares y distintos a la vez. Los dos compartían un rostro enfermizamente pálido, de rasgos astutos y afilados. Sus cabellos eran tan negros como el azabache, aunque Pliers lo llevaba corto y desordenado, y Zelo muy largo y lacio, severamente peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran lo que más reforzaba esa sensación de similitud y diferencia. Si bien los de Pliers eran extrañamente grises, con marcadas ojeras, y los de Zelo muy negros y opacos, ambos tenían la misma expresión de hambre y crueldad reflejada en sus miradas. Kei retrocedió un paso. Todo en ellos era escalofriante. Y lo fue aún más cuando, durante apenas un segundo, Pliers lo observó de reojo. El joven Pegaso asintió al instante, dando media vuelta para echar a correr hacia el interior del pueblo. Por mucho que le molestara reconocerlo, era poco lo que podía hacer si optaba por desobedecer y sumarse a la lucha. Sus amigos, en cambio, necesitaban urgentemente de su ayuda. No tardó demasiado en encontrar a Syaoran, sentado en el suelo con expresión desorientada, como si no supiera donde se encontraba.

— ¡Syao!—exclamó, arrodillándose junto a él—Oh…rayos…

El caballero del Dragón tenía la protección del antebrazo derecho y el peto completamente despedazados. Kei observó con un escalofrío el brazo de su amigo, el cual, por debajo de la armadura, estaba tan negro como el carbón. La sangre escapaba a chorros por las heridas abiertas en la piel ennegrecida.

—Kei…—murmuró Syaoran, poniéndose en pie con mucha dificultad.

—Syaoran, tu brazo…

—No te preocupes—lo interrumpió el joven Dragón, intentando esbozar una sonrisa—Me encuentro bien. Aunque de no haber sido por Dasha de seguro habría perdido el brazo… La mano de ese tipo presionaba como el acero y quemaba como un metal al rojo vivo…

— ¡Dasha!—exclamó de repente Kei, observando en todas direcciones— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Y Andriev?

—Aquí…

La voz sonó débil y apagada a sus espaldas. Kei y Syaoran voltearon bruscamente, topándose con una peculiar y alarmante imagen. Dasha se encontraba de pie a solo unos metros de distancia, apoyada contra la pared semi derruida de una de las casas de piedra. Su armadura estaba cubierta de rajaduras, y sangraba por pequeñas heridas en brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, fuera de eso parecía estar bien. Lo verdaderamente alarmante era Andriev, el caballero del Cisne, a quien la muchacha mantenía en pie pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y el otro por la cintura. El joven Cisne tenía la cabeza inclinada con el mentón apoyado sobre el pecho, en un claro estado de inconsciencia. Las protecciones de los antebrazos prácticamente habían desaparecido, al igual que las correspondientes a la espalda, dejando ver una enorme herida que sangraba y despedía humo.

— ¡Andriev!

Kei y Syaoran se acercaron rengueando hacia sus dos amigos, observando espantados al santo del Cisne.

—Él lo hizo para protegerme…—murmuró Dasha. A pesar de la máscara que cubría su rostro, era claro que estaba llorando—Él…él me cubrió con su cuerpo cuando ese sujeto intentó asesinarme…

—Andriev…—susurró Syaoran, consternado.

—Tenemos que llevarlo cuanto antes al Santuario—sollozó Dasha—No soportará demasiado sin…

La chica calló repentinamente sus palabras, volviéndose desesperada hacia su amigo. Andriev había entreabierto los ojos, clavándolos en Kei.

— ¿Dónde…dónde está él?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, con la sangre resbalando por la comisura de los labios.

Kei se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Incluso en ese estado, Andriev no hacía más que pensar en el enemigo… Observó de reojo hacia las dos imponentes figuras paradas cara a cara a lo lejos.

—No te preocupes—murmuró—Alguien más se encargará de él…

**.**

La sonrisa de Zelo estiraba en forma desagradable sus finísimos labios blancos, como si su boca fuera una gran herida abierta en medio de su rostro. De pie bajo la tenue luz de la luna, delgado como una muchacha y pálido como la cera, parecía un muerto salido de su tumba.

—Por fin, por fin...—siseó con voz alegre—Por fin un caballero de oro… Ya me había ensuciado demasiado las manos con todas estas basuras…era hora de un desafío de verdad.

Zelo extendió un brazo, señalando sonriente los cadáveres regados por todo el campo de batalla. Los cuerpos de los santos de plata y bronce que habían caído ante él resaltaban claramente entre las armaduras negras de los berserkers. Pliers, sin embargo, no prestó ni la más mínima atención a los cuerpos de sus camaradas. Sus helados ojos grises no se movieron ni un palmo del hombre frente a él.

—Los débiles mueren y los fuertes sobreviven…—dijo en tono indiferente—…Por eso es que tú vas a morir ahora.

Zelo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Eres divertido, caballero de oro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—No tengo nombre—contestó Pliers, con el mismo ácido en su voz.

— ¿Ah, no? Interesante… ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡Yo soy Zelo, general de la Quinta Legión de Berserkers, la personificación encarnada de la rivalidad y la discordia!

Zelo, la antigua deidad del mito griego, la personificación de la rivalidad y la discordia; hijo de Estigia y del titán Palas, hermano por tanto de Niké, la Victoria, Cratos, la Fuerza, y Bía, la Violencia. Claro que sabía quién era…aunque para Pliers no significaba absolutamente nada. El santo de Cáncer se limitó a observarlo como si mirara a un montón de basura, frío e indiferente como una roca.

—Ya te lo dije. No me interesa saber el nombre de la insignificante basura que caerá ante el más fuerte.

Zelo se enfureció esta vez ante el comentario, apretando fuertemente el puño derecho.

— ¿Basura dices? ¡Presta mucha atención, santo de oro!

Zelo separó ambos brazos con las manos empuñadas, y entonces su cosmos estalló. Todo el lugar estalló. El pueblo entero tembló sobre sus cimientos como si fuera sacudido por un sismo; el suelo alrededor de sus pies se resquebrajó, los muros semiderruidos se derrumbaron del todo en nubes de polvo y escombros. La cosmo-energía rojiza que lo envolvía creció y creció hasta alcanzar proporciones aterradoramente grandes. Aunque no para Pliers. El santo de Cáncer lo observó todo con la misma expresión aburrida, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a su oponente. Esa expresión se transformó en una de total desconcierto cuando, de repente, Pliers desapareció de su campo de visión. Zelo abrió enormemente sus ojos negros, sintiendo al instante la presencia a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta como pudo, alzando un brazo para bloquear a duras penas un tremendo golpe de puño. El impacto fue tan brutal que todo su cuerpo tembló, retrocediendo con los pies clavados en la tierra. Pliers se había desplazado a sus espaldas en menos de un parpadeo, a una velocidad insospechada incluso para él, y ahora lo atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo con una fuerza y una precisión bestial. Zelo gruñó enfurecido, interponiendo sus antebrazos para defenderse de una verdadera tormenta de puñetazos. A pesar de su negra armadura, cada golpe bloqueado le provocaba un intenso dolor, como si sus brazos estuvieran a punto de romperse. Pliers lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y no fue capaz de contenerlo durante mucho tiempo. Con un movimiento que fue como un rayo, el santo de Cáncer lo inmovilizó tomándolo por el hombro con su mano izquierda, asestándole un brutal derechazo en pleno rostro. Zelo salió despedido hacia atrás como si fuera una bala de cañón, estrellándose de espaldas contra el muro de una casa. Una pesada montaña de escombros lo enterró en forma casi inmediata.

Pliers observó fríamente los restos humeantes, y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando los escombros estallaron en una explosión de energía escarlata. Zelo emergió hecho una furia, con los ojos brillantes de odio y el cuerpo encendido en una amenazante aura rojiza. La sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios apretados, lo cual se veía extraño en el blanco anormal de su rostro.

—Acabas de firmar… ¡tu sentencia de muerte!

El cosmos de Zelo volvió a incrementarse de manera monstruosa, estallando a su alrededor como una tormenta de fuego. Llevó su mano derecha hacia un lado, tensando los dedos en forma de garra, y, entonces, todo el cosmos reunido se acumuló en el centro de su palma como si fuera una serpiente enroscándose sobre sí misma. El berserker alzó el brazo en forma amenazante, blandiendo una perfecta espada de fuego. La hoja en llamas iluminó la noche como una estrella, despidiendo pequeños chispas que derritieron el suelo al tocarlo.

— ¡Muere, santo de oro!

Tal como Pliers lo había hecho antes, Zelo desapareció. Su cuerpo pareció desmaterializarse en el aire, reapareciendo un segundo después a espaldas de su rival. Pero el caballero de Cáncer era difícil de sorprender. Con un movimiento tan suave como la seda, Pliers eludió la mortal estocada de fuego saltando hacia un costado. Zelo rugió de furia, arrojándose sobre el santo con la espada sujeta a dos manos. Con una impresionante técnica de esgrima, ejecutada a una velocidad descomunal, el berserker atacó con una feroz tormenta de estocadas y mandobles en llamas. Sin embargo, Pliers continuó escurriéndose entre los golpes con una agilidad endemoniada. Saltando hacia los lados, torciendo el cuerpo, agachando la cabeza, el santo de Cáncer eludió todos y cada uno de los ataques como si siguiera una perfecta coreografía. Cada golpe esquivado encendía el aire en llamas, salpicando fuego en todas direcciones, aunque sin provocar ningún daño. Aquello enfureció aún más a Zelo, lo cual pareció volver más predecibles sus ataques. Pliers no lo desaprovechó. Haciéndose velozmente a un lado, evitó un mortal golpe vertical de la hoja ardiente, sujetando a su oponente por la muñeca en una perfecta llave de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La armadura negra del berserker se agrietó cuando comenzó a apretarle el brazo, dispuesto a arrancárselo allí mismo. Sin embargo, Pliers no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la reacción de su oponente.

Zelo sonreía malignamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos. A pesar de estar inmovilizado, con la espada de fuego inutilizada debido a la poderosa llave en su muñeca, el berserker sonreía del mismo modo repulsivo. Pliers comprendió demasiado tarde el por qué de aquella extraña actitud. De repente, demasiado rápido como para siquiera percatarse, la hoja en llamas de la espada se contrajo sobre sí misma, extendiéndose de golpe como si fuera una gran serpiente de fuego. Se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual hizo imposible escapar. El fuego rodeó a Pliers como si fuera una sólida cadena, apretando tanto que sus huesos crujieron. Pliers soltó un gruñido de dolor, comprendiendo por fin lo que había sucedido. La espada de fuego se había transformado en un arma distinta, un látigo ardiente que lo había inmovilizado de pies a cabeza. Zelo lo observó burlón a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, esgrimiendo el látigo en su diestra.

—No tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad?—siseó complacido— ¡Muere!

La presión del látigo aumentó en forma monstruosa. A pesar de que se encontraba cubierto por su armadura de oro, la cual resistía el ataque, la presión ejercida y el calor eran descomunales. Las zonas desprotegidas, como los brazos y el cuello, comenzaron a sangrar y ennegrecerse. Pliers intentó romper las ataduras con la fuerza de sus brazos, pero apenas pudo moverse. En ese momento comprendió que si no hacía algo rápido su cuerpo estallaría en llamas por debajo de la armadura… Eso si sus huesos no eran triturados antes. Zelo soltó una cruel carcajada, aumentando la increíble presión de su látigo.

—Fue bastante interesante lo que le hiciste a mis soldados—comentó—Extrajiste las almas de sus cuerpos y luego las pulverizaste, erradicándolos por completo de la existencia. Eso es lo que yo llamo destruir de verdad a alguien.

Pliers se retorció entre sus ataduras de fuego intentando liberarse. Fue inútil.

—Resulta interesante porque eso es exactamente lo que estas llamas te harán a ti—continuó el berserker—No te creas que se limitarán a quemar tu carne y tus huesos, no, no será tan simple. Este fuego te devorará hasta consumir tu alma por completo—la desagradable sonrisa en sus labios se amplió—Eso fue lo que hice con los inútiles caballeros de plata y bronce que osaron atacarme. ¡Quemé sus cuerpos y sus almas con este poderoso fuego!

Pliers abrió grandemente los ojos. Era verdad…aún podía sentirlo ¡Los restos de las almas de los santos aún bailaban en el fuego que formaba el látigo! Sonrió. Ahora sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué demonios sonríes?—preguntó Zelo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Tan placentero te resulta morir?

Pliers se las arregló para abrir una de sus manos, y entonces algo ocurrió.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!—exclamó el berserker.

Las llamas rojas y naranjas que apresaban a Pliers se retorcieron como alimañas, volviéndose de pronto de un intenso color azul. El santo de Cáncer abrió bruscamente los brazos, rompiendo por fin las ataduras. El fuego azul saltó en todas direcciones, retrocediendo sobre sí mismo para acumularse en la mano extendida del caballero.

— ¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?—estalló Zelo.

—Fuego Fatuo— explicó tranquilamente el santo de Cáncer. Todo su cuerpo humeaba y sangraba por mil heridas, pero aún así continuaba tan impasible como al principio, sin dar muestras de dolor o agotamiento—Normalmente, sería mucho más fácil para mí usar una técnica como esta en la frontera entre este mundo y el Hades, con los fuegos azules y blancos de los espíritus. Aún así, la reminiscencia de las almas que consumiste con tu técnica me permitió formar este fuego—Pliers cerró su mano en un puño, disolviendo las llamas azules—Podría haber utilizado el Fuego Fatuo para acabar contigo…pero tú te mereces despedirte de este mundo de un modo mucho peor.

Zelo apretó los dientes enfurecido, colocándose cuidadosamente en guardia.

—Veremos quién se va primero al infierno…—murmuró, llevando una mano hacia un lado.

El brillo de las llamas volvió a encenderse en su diestra, pero Pliers hablaba muy en serio…

— ¡Abandona este mundo en cuerpo y alma por toda la eternidad!—exclamó, alzando un brazo con el dedo índice extendido hacia el firmamento— ¡Ondas infernales!

Zelo no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Una onda expansiva invisible lo golpeó con una fuerza demoledora, agrietando su espléndida armadura negra. Y eso fue todo. El berserker cayó de espaldas al suelo, más pálido que nunca, con los ojos en blanco.

—Tu alma ha abandonado tu cuerpo—susurró Pliers—Ahora vagará para siempre en la colina de Yomotsu, sin encontrar jamás la forma de regresar a este mundo. Ese es el final que te mereces…

Recién entonces se permitió doblar una rodilla contra el suelo, respirando agitado. El ataque de aquel sujeto había estado a punto de hacerlo saltar en pedazos carbonizados.

—Si todos los generales de Ares tienen una cosmo-energía tan aterradora como la de este sujeto…—murmuró, con una fría sonrisa bailando en sus labios—…entonces será muy divertido.

**. . .**

La gente se amontonaba desesperada, pasando como podía a través de las puertas del Santuario. Los soldados habían abierto la entrada, permitiendo a la gente de Rodorio buscar refugio allí. Cientos y cientos de personas ingresaban en forma desordenada, muchos derramando lágrimas de miedo y amargura, otros aliviados de por fin haber escapado de la repentina destrucción. En medio de aquel mar de gente, Arion avanzó dando trompicones.

— ¡Helena!—volvió a gritar.

Kei le había dicho que su amada había huido hacia allí con el resto de la gente del pueblo. No se había topado con ningún berserker en el camino, pero hacía ya casi media hora que la buscaba sin éxito. El miedo y la preocupación se acumularon como una bola de hielo en la boca de su estómago. Si algo le había pasado a Helena, él… Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso. Debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

— ¡Helena! Por favor… ¡respóndeme!

En ese momento una mano lo sujetó firmemente por la muñeca, clavándole sus dedos desesperados contra la armadura. Arion volteó bruscamente, topándose con un par de grandes ojos esmeralda.

—Arion…

El caballero de Lira quedó repentinamente en blanco, pero al instante reaccionó como si despertara de un sueño ajetreado, abrazando a la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

—Helena…—murmuró, acariciando los rubios cabellos entre sus dedos—Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido…

La muchacha enterró el rostro contra su pecho, agitando los hombros en un sollozo sordo.

—Y yo creí que te había perdido a ti…—le susurró al oído—Pero Kei y los demás tenían razón…Tú nunca podrías ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

Arion la separó levemente, desviando la mirada hacia la entrada con preocupación. Kei se había quedado a ayudar a sus amigos de bronce. Se estaban tardando demasiado en volver… ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente sensato como para no intervenir en la pelea de Pliers. Arion no conocía demasiado al caballero de Cáncer, al igual que casi todos en el Santuario, pero era mucho lo que se decía de él. Había quienes lo tachaban como un caballero indigno de su armadura dorada, debido a su naturaleza sombría y solitaria. Muchos otros le temían. Arion no pensaba ni una cosa ni otra, pero sabía que no había mentido cuando amenazó al joven caballero de bronce.

"_Demonios Kei… ¡Tú y los demás ya deberían haber llegado!"_

Fue como si los mismos dioses respondieran a su pensamiento. De repente, mezcladas entre la gente del pueblo, Syaoran, Dasha y Andriev atravesaron las puertas de entrada. La imagen lo sorprendió y perturbó a la vez. La muchacha y el joven Dragón cargaban entre ambos a un inconsciente Andriev, pasando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Arion apartó suavemente a Helena, acercándose apresurado hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Nosotros si—sollozó Dasha, con la voz cargada de angustia—Pero Andriev fue herido de gravedad…y todo por mi culpa… ¡Debí ser capaz de defenderme! Entonces él no estaría…

—De nada sirve lamentarse por eso ahora—la interrumpió Syaoran. A pesar de que hablaba con solemnidad, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular el dolor de la horrible herida en su brazo derecho—Debemos llevar a Andriev con los sanadores del Santuario cuanto antes.

Dasha bajó la mirada, sin agregar nada más. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó por debajo de los bordes de su máscara.

—Chicos…—susurró Arion— ¿Dónde está Kei?

Dasha y Syaoran se observaron en silencio durante un segundo.

—No sabemos qué es lo que pretende—comentó la chica.

— ¿A qué se refieren?

—Kei insistió en quedarse a presenciar el combate—aclaró seriamente Syaoran—Hasta el final…

**. . .**

Kei guardó silencio, contemplando maravillado la imponente silueta del santo de Cáncer. Había observado atónito el increíble despliegue de poder y habilidades de los dos terribles combatientes. Tal como había ocurrido cuando presenció la lucha entre Jasón y Astinos, la fascinación, la envida y el temor lo habían obligado a permanecer en el campo de batalla. Él deseaba volverse más fuerte. Era lo único que quería. Combates como el que acababa de observar le provocaban reacciones contrarias. Por un lado sentía que jamás sería capaz de alcanzar semejante poder… Pliers y ese sujeto, Zelo, eran dos terribles monstruos. Ni siquiera en la pelea de su maestro creía haber sentido unas cosmo-energías tan poderosas…

Eso era lo que sentía por un lado. Pero por otro, aquello encendía aún más su deseo de hacerse más fuerte. Si quería ser capaz de proteger a Ellisa…a Athena…entonces debía volverse tan poderoso como Pliers y Astinos ¡Debía hacerlo! Debía ser capaz de lograr lo que el caballero de Cáncer acababa de hacer ante sus ojos. De algún modo, Pliers se había liberado de las extrañas ataduras de fuego con las que Zelo lo había apresado, para luego responder con un ataque que no cabía en ninguna descripción. El santo había alzado su dedo índice hacia el cielo, reuniendo una brumosa y extraña energía. Kei sintió un intenso frío, el cual pareció engullir al pueblo entero, un segundo antes de que Zelo cayera de espaldas sobre la tierra. Su cosmos había desaparecido ¡Pliers lo había matado con un solo movimiento de su dedo!

Kei avanzó un paso, dispuesto a mostrarse ante Pliers. A pesar de la actitud y la amenaza abierta del caballero dorado, había muchas cosas que deseaba preguntarle… Sin embargo, lo que vio lo hizo detenerse por completo. De improviso, y de la nada, una pequeña esfera de luz descendió de los cielos con la velocidad de un rayo, golpeando el cuerpo inerte del berserker caído. Pudo escuchar la aguda carcajada salir de los labios blanquísimos, y luego ver como lo que hasta hacía solo unos segundos era un cadáver se incorporaba lentamente del suelo. Kei desvió la mirada hacia Pliers, incrédulo, como si buscara una respuesta a lo que estaba presenciando. El santo de oro parecía tan impasible como siempre, aunque los ojos grandemente abiertos le demostraron que él también estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo diablos has podido regresar del mundo de los muertos?—le preguntó fríamente.

El berserker volvió a reír, avanzando un tambaleante paso hacia adelante. Su expresión, antes cruel y burlona, se había transformado en lo de un completo psicópata. Miraba a Pliers con las opacas pupilas negras contraídas, sonriendo tanto que su boca parecía anormalmente grande. Sin embargo, a pesar de su extraña actitud, era evidente que las Ondas Infernales lo habían dañado de gravedad. Su negra armadura se encontraba cubierta de rajaduras, y se veía incluso más pálido que antes. Aún así, avanzó hacia el santo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Te sorprendes, caballero de Athena?—dijo con voz espesa, ponzoñosa—Yo sí estoy sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido. Sin duda eres más fuerte y ágil que yo, puede que hasta más veloz…pero tus Ondas Infernales son un ataque que se basa en el uso del cosmos. ¿Y sabes algo?, tienes que elevarlo por encima del mío si quieres arrastrar con éxito mi alma hasta el encantador Yomotsu…—sonrió como una bestia, mostrando unos dientes blancos y afilados— ¡Y eso es algo que jamás conseguirás!

Zelo alzó su brazo derecho hacia arriba, y entonces todo fue engullido por la luz. Kei se encontraba a una distancia prudente del combate, semi oculto tras el muro de una casa; sin embargo, cuando el berserker levantó el brazo fue como si alguien hubiera bajado el sol del cielo para ponérselo frente al rostro. Repentinamente, el mundo se volvió de un resplandeciente blanco-amarillo que cegó sus ojos hasta casi quemarlos. Jamás había visto nada igual…y solo la monstruosa energía que sintió a continuación lo hizo olvidarse del poderoso resplandor. El cosmos de Zelo creció de forma inconcebible, incluso más de lo que había mostrado hasta entonces, lo cual le pareció algo imposible. Pero no lo era.

— ¡El Resplandor de la Sabiduría!

El grito de Zelo se escuchó fuerte y claro, y aunque Kei no podía ver absolutamente nada, de algún modo supo que fue lo que pasó… La increíble luz blanca generada por el cosmo de Zelo fue el preludio de un ataque de proporciones devastadoras. Una poderosísima onda en forma de medialuna brotó desde el brazo alzado del berserker, avanzando paralela al piso como si fuera una inmensa ave descendiendo desde el cielo. La onda de choque golpeó de lleno a Pliers, el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus Ondas Infernales, cuando elevaba al máximo su cosmo-energía, eran capaces de alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, y como buen caballero de oro que era, podía reaccionar ante ataques de enemigos con la misma habilidad. Sin embargo, el extraño golpe de aquel sujeto iba incluso más allá de todo eso. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. La energía devastadora lo golpeó como si fuera un enorme puño, mandándolo a volar por los aires en medio de aquel incesante resplandor. La carcajada de Zelo sonó fuerte, desquiciada, cuando lo vio caer de espaldas al suelo.

La cegadora luz blanca desapareció.

Pliers se incorporó muy lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, dejando colgar los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Sentía como si cada uno de sus huesos hubiera estallado en astillas. La sangre le manaba por numerosos cortes en brazos, piernas y rostro, en aquellos lugares que su armadura no llegaba a proteger. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Había elevado al máximo su cosmo-energía para escudarse del ataque, la había llevado hasta el límite, pero aún así había sido golpeado por una fuerza devastadora. ¿Qué demonios era esa técnica? La luz no le había hecho daño, no en un sentido convencional; era como si al alzar su brazo Zelo hubiera encendido una gigantesca lámpara con el fin único de cegarlo. Fue la onda de choque, esa tremenda descarga de poder, lo que lo golpeó. La armadura de Cáncer había logrado soportar el impacto sin dañarse en ningún punto, pero aún así había sido demasiado para el cuerpo humano que había debajo.

Demasiado…

Pliers cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba poco a poco, viendo difusamente como el berserker se acercaba riendo hacia él, formando otra de aquellas malditas espadas de fuego en su diestra.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que haré ahora, mi estimado caballero?—le espetó alegremente, con la voz espesa de sangre—Me estoy refiriendo a lo que haré después de cortarte la cabeza con esta hermosa hoja de fuego…—soltó una fuerte carcajada— ¡Voy a matar a toda la gente de este pueblo que tú y tus inútiles aliados intentaron defender! La mayoría no habrán llegado al Santuario aún, lo cual lo hará más divertido… ¡Sufrirán! ¡Sufrirán con las llamas del infierno! ¡Qué empiece la cacería!

"_Sufrirán…"_

Pliers lo escuchaba todo muy difusamente, como si estuviera sumergido en un profundo sueño, pero aún así lo escuchaba. ¿Qué mataría a toda la gente del pueblo? ¿Qué demonios le importaba eso a él? Solo eran basuras que vivían a la sombra del Santuario, basuras débiles que no eran capaces de imponer su voluntad ante el más fuerte ¿Qué le importaba a él, que tenía la fuerza, lo que pudiera sucederles?

"_Sufrirán…"_

¡¿Y qué si sufrían?! ¿Acaso alguien había estado ahí para defender a su familia cuando fue cruelmente asesinada ante sus ojos? ¿Acaso alguien había estado allí para evitar su sufrimiento? ¡No! Había estado solo, completamente solo, y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo… ¡nada! No le importaba.

No le importaba…

Sin embargo, durante el segundo que a Zelo le llevó alzar su hoja de fuego, colocándola en línea recta sobre su cabeza, pudo recordar algo. Casi pudo sentir el frío tacto de la nieve contra su rostro, la imponente silueta parada ante él, ofreciéndole su mano.

"_¿Te gustaría utilizarla contra el mal…?" _Las palabras sonaron claras en su mente_ "¿Te gustaría usar esa fuerza para evitar que nadie más vuelva a sufrir lo que tú sufriste?"_

Pliers esbozó una triste sonrisa, abriendo completamente sus apagados ojos grises.

—Lo que yo sufrí…

— ¡Ahora muere, santo de Athena!

Zelo bajó furiosamente el brazo, arrojando una mortal estocada directo a su rostro.

—De acuerdo…

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

El berserker jamás llegó a ver el movimiento. Con una velocidad fantasmal, imposible de logar para alguien en su estado, Pliers detuvo el impacto sujetando a su rival por la muñeca. Zelo gritó de dolor cuando el santo de Cáncer giró brutalmente su agarre, rompiéndole el brazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo. La espada de fuego se desvaneció de repente en el aire, dejando un rastro de chispas anaranjadas, pero su brillo fue prontamente reemplazado por uno muy diferente…por una intensa luz de un blanco azulado.

Zelo retrocedió bruscamente, tambaleándose a punto de caer. Con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico y el dolor, con el rostro desencajado por el asombro, el berserker observó las brillantes llamas azuladas que consumían poco a poco su brazo, trepando lentamente por su hombro, por su pecho…por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?!—bramó enloquecido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo por la tremenda agonía provocada por las llamas— ¿Cómo has podido invocar el Fuego Fatuo estando fuera de Yomotsu? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de las almas de los muertos?

Pliers observaba inexpresivo hacia el suelo, de rodillas, con el brazo aún extendido hacia adelante. Sus espesos cabellos negros le ocultaban los ojos y el rostro…dejando ver la triste sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en sus labios. Solo entonces Zelo lo entendió.

—No…—siseó enfurecido—No…no… ¡NO! Tú has… ¡Tú has utilizado tu propia alma moribunda como combustible para las llamas!

Zelo cayó de rodillas, soltando un bestial alarido de dolor. Las llamas azules se extendieron rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, transformándolo en una grotesca antorcha humana. Sus ojos negros, sus opacos ojos negros, observaron enloquecidos de odio y dolor a través del fuego, clavándose en Pliers hasta el último segundo.

— ¡Maldito!—exclamó con una voz extraña, cavernosa, casi como la de una bestia, alzando un brazo envuelto en llamas hacia él— ¡Voy a matarte!

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. El Fuego Fatuo incrementó su intensidad, estallando en una ola ardiente que consumió por completo al berserker. Piel, carne, cabellos, huesos, incluso el espléndido metal negro de su armadura, nada pudo escapar del poder de las llamas. En cuestión de segundos, toda la existencia de Zelo quedó reducida a una humeante pila de cenizas sobre el suelo, las cuales desaparecieron en el aire, arrastradas suavemente por la brisa nocturna. Solo entonces Pliers se permitió desplomarse sobre el suelo.

Todo había terminado.

— ¡Pliers!

Kei avanzó a trompicones a través de las calles devastadas del pueblo, acuclillándose junto al santo caído.

—Te ordené que…te largaras de aquí…mocoso…

Kei retrocedió involuntariamente al ver el rostro del caballero de Cáncer. Pliers no solo le hablaba con un hilo de voz, sino que su ya de por sí pálido semblante se había vuelto de un blanco cadavérico. El joven pegaso contempló con un escalofrío los vidriosos ojos grises, más apagados que nunca, los cuales lo observaban fijamente. Era como si cada pequeña partícula de vida lo abandonara poco a poco…

—Debemos llevarte cuanto antes al Santuario…—atinó a decir, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Era algo de esperarse, pero aún así se sorprendió cuando el santo de oro lo rechazó bruscamente con un manotazo.

— ¿Llevarme de regreso dices? No, gracias. Mi vida por fin llega a su fin, y me alegro...

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?—exclamó Kei, apretando los puños—Eres uno de los doce caballeros de oro, y tu cosmos es el más poderoso que jamás he sentido… ¿Cómo puedes darte por vencido así como así? ¡¿Cómo puedes renunciar a nuestro deber de proteger a Athena?!

Pliers soltó una débil carcajada.

— ¿Acaso te piensas que no he escuchado esas palabras antes, niño?—lo miró fijamente. Estaba tan pálido que sus ojeras parecían trazadas con un trozo de carbón—Claro que las he oído, y recitado, y jurado… Pero al final, para mí nunca fueron más que eso; palabras.

— ¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

Pliers elevó la vista hacia el firmamento. Por un segundo pareció que solo contemplaba el infinito mar de estrellas. Pero no era así. No miraba nada en particular, porque sus ojos ya no veían. Se hundió un poco más en el suelo, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—A mí jamás me importó el Santuario, ni la paz o la justicia, ni Athena, con toda su bondad y su amor. Yo solo quería…yo solo quería…

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Kei, atónito por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Olvidar…—susurró con un hilo de voz—Yo solo quería olvidar. Perdido en las calles, huérfano, sin un lugar adónde ir y sin nada qué hacer; sin nada aparte de mis recuerdos y mi odio… Yo solo acepté porque quería olvidarlo. Pero…jamás lo logré. No fui capaz…

—No entiendo…—murmuró Kei, confundido— ¿Qué es lo que querías olvidar?

Pero Pliers ya no lo escuchaba.

—Y a pesar de todo…al final lo hice para evitar que otros sufrieran lo mismo que yo sufrí alguna vez, hace tantos años. Gracias a eso, ahora tú y la gente de este pueblo podrán vivir un día más…—Pliers cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el suelo—Supongo que, al final, eso es algo por lo que vale la pena morir…—la imperceptible sonrisa se amplió levemente en sus labios—Ahora…ahora…yo…puedo volver con ellos…

Kei no logró entender a que se refería. Allí, en medio de la noche, arrodillado ante uno de los más poderosos caballeros que jamás conoció, no fue capaz de entender las últimas palabras de Pliers.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Silentforce, Darklittlestar, arcee93 y Cid d capricorni. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia._

_Dejo otra ficha._

_**Pliers, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer:**_

_Edad: 25_

_Estatura: 1,84 m_

_Peso: 85kg_

_Tipo de sangre: O_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de julio._

_Origen: Roma, capital del Imperio._

_Significado del nombre: "Pliers" no es un nombre en sí mismo, sino una palabra que en latín (y también en inglés, pues este idioma toma muchas palabras del anterior) simplemente significa "alicates", o "pinzas". No se trata de su verdadero nombre, el cual ni siquiera Magnus conoce, sino de un mal apodo ganado poco después de su ingreso al Santuario._

_Técnica especial: El "Fuego Fatuo" es una técnica utilizada por Manigoldo en The Lost Canvas. Se sirve de las almas errantes de los muertos, las cuales utiliza como combustible para generar una poderosa explosión. En este capítulo, Pliers se vale de los restos de los espíritus de los santos caídos y de su propia alma para generarlo. Las "Ondas Infernales", por otro lado, constituyen el ataque insignia de todos los caballeros de Cáncer. La técnica abre un portal que arrastra el alma del enemigo hacia Yomotsu, la frontera entre el Hades y el el mundo de los vivos. _

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Un saludo y hasta la próxima! _


	8. Una nueva estrella

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Una nueva estrella  
**

**.**

La armadura se había ensamblado por sí sola en un estallido de luz, abandonando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que la había portado con valor hasta el final; tal vez no con fe y esperanza…pero sí con valor. Siempre. Resultaba curioso, sin embargo, que una de las piezas no hubiera vuelto al todo, a su espectacular forma de cangrejo dorado. El casco, una pequeña diadema de seis puntas, tres a cada lado, se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo, justo a sus pies. Kei se agachó en silencio, recogiendo el casco de Cáncer con dedos trémulos. Era como si aquella pieza se hubiera quedado allí para él, como si le pidiera que la llevara consigo de regreso hacia el Santuario…para que todos supieran lo que había ocurrido con Pliers, uno de los más poderosos entre los doce caballeros dorados.

Y eso hizo.

El santo de Pegaso recorrió lentamente, sin ganas, el corto trayecto que separaba Rodorio de la entrada al Santuario. Numerosas personas pasaron corriendo despavoridas a su lado, huyendo hacia la seguridad que la casa de Athena les ofrecía. Aquel maldito maniático, Zelo, había estado en lo cierto. El combate no se había prolongado lo suficiente como para permitir que toda la gente del pueblo huyera hacia el Santuario. De no haber sido por Pliers, el berserker habría asesinado sin piedad a todas aquellas personas inocentes. Kei inclinó la cabeza. Zelo habría podido cumplir su amenaza sin ningún problema, pues, vencido Pliers, él no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad de detenerlo…

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido al final. El caballero de Cáncer había quemado su cosmos y su propia existencia para derrotar a aquel terrible oponente, y al hacerlo había salvado la vida de los hombres, mujeres y niños de Rodorio, así como también la de todos los caballeros que habrían caído intentando detener a Zelo en su trayecto hacia las Doce Casas. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que Pliers había pretendido… El santo de Cáncer era un hombre sumamente extraño, que solo parecía luchar por y para sí mismo. Y para "olvidar"…fuera lo que fuera que aquello significara. De todas formas, ya nada de eso importaba. No interesaban los motivos, solo los hechos; y los hechos contaban una única historia: la gente del pueblo había sido salvada gracias al sacrificio de Pliers… El Santuario había perdido a uno de sus más poderosos y bravos caballeros.

"_No debió ser así…"_ se dijo Kei.

Ni Pliers ni sus hermanos de bronce y plata debieron encontrar ese final… Él se enfrentó al berserker antes de que Pliers llegara al campo de batalla, y estuvo junto a Galba, el santo plateado, en el instante en que Zelo lo asesinó. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo en ese momento, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de…de…

— ¡Kei!

El joven alzó lentamente la mirada. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, acababa de atravesar los enormes arcos de piedra que marcaban la entrada al Santuario. Ante él se extendía una muy amplia avenida de tierra, rodeada a izquierda y derecha por altas columnas y por cientos de barracas y cabañas, el lugar de residencia de maestros y aprendices. Cada centímetro del lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, los muchos sobrevivientes de Rodorio, los cuales eran asistidos por los soldados del Santuario con suma dedicación. Quien lo llamaba no era otro que Arion, el santo de Lira, el cual corrió hacia él seguido de cerca por Helena.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?—exclamó Arion, deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia— ¡Creí que quedaste atrapado en la batalla!

Kei observó distraídamente a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde están Syao y los demás?—preguntó en un susurro.

—Los tres estaban gravemente heridos, sobre todo Andriev…—contestó preocupada Helena—En este momento, ya deben estar siendo atendidos por los sanadores del Santuario.

—Bien…—asintió Kei sin ganas, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Kei…—susurró Arion— ¿Acaso eso es…?

Finalmente lo habían notado. El joven caballero de Pegaso pasó suavemente los dedos por la superficie dorada del casco, observándolo fijamente.

—Si…

Arion ensombreció su expresión, acercándose aún más hacia él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Acaso el berserker…?

—No—lo interrumpió Kei, apretando el casco entre sus manos—Pliers acabó con ese bastardo, pero…

No pudo terminar la frase. ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de acabar con Zelo cuando le plantó cara! ¿De qué le había servido esforzarse tanto durante los largos años de aprendizaje junto a Astinos? ¿De qué le había servido no hacer nada aparte de entrenar día y noche después de su encuentro con Jasón? ¿De qué había servido todo si no era capaz de enfrentar a aquellos que pretendían tomar la vida de Athena, de Ellisa, a quién había jurado proteger incluso desde antes de convertirse en caballero? Sí, eso era lo que había hecho. Estaba dispuesto a entregar gustosamente su vida si a cambio podía salvarla. Pero si ese sacrificio no servía para nada, si no era capaz de detener a los que pretendían lastimarla… ¿Cómo podía entonces cumplir con aquel sagrado juramento? ¿Dejando que más hombres como Pliers y Galba, buenos hombres, buenos caballeros, cayeran ante el enemigo?

—Kei…

La voz de Arion sonó triste, compasiva, pero se rehusó a escucharlo. No necesitaba ni la lástima ni la compasión de nadie en ese momento. Había sido decisión de Pliers luchar hasta el final, como todo buen caballero, era cierto, pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que él podría haberle puesto fin a todo desde un principio. Si tan solo hubiera podido… ¡Si hubiera podido!

—Arion, yo…

Kei tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando la explosión se escuchó. De repente, toda la gente allí reunida se volvió hacia el horizonte, soltando exclamaciones de miedo y asombro. Fue eso lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada del suelo…eso y la intensa luz escarlata que se reflejó en cada muro y piedra a su alrededor.

— ¿Pero qué…?

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, en la parte más elevada de la gran colina donde el santuario se erigía, un delgado hilo de luz roja se elevó hacia los cielos, iluminando el lejano horizonte nocturno como si fuera un pilar de fuego. Kei no necesitó mirar dos veces para comprender de qué lugar exacto provenía aquella explosión. El Santuario se dividía en varias secciones, y solo una se ubicaba allí, en lo más alto del terreno montañoso.

—Las Doce Casas…—susurró, apretando fuertemente los puños—Alguien ha logrado llegar hasta las Doce Casas…

**. . .**

—Sería tan pero tan sencillo… ¿Acaso no lo ves?

—Cállate…

—Ohhh, claro que lo ves. Pero aún eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para negarte a aceptarlo.

— ¡Cállate! Yo nunca lo haré, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca! Es…es impensable.

— ¿Impensable dices? ¿Te atreves a ser tan hipócrita? Si en verdad fuera algo impensable…entonces yo no estaría aquí teniendo esta charla contigo.

—No…no es verdad…

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, como si intentara huir de la oscuridad de la habitación. Oscuridad…esa enorme casa, ese templo, siempre había estado envuelto en las sombras. Frío y oscuro, como todos lo veían a él. Como él era en realidad.

Se acercó lentamente hacia una de las paredes, apoyándose en ella con una mano. Por un instante, dio la impresión de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no caer de bruces contra el suelo. Era un hombre sumamente alto, poseedor de la contextura fornida tan propia en los guerreros. Los larguísimos cabellos negros le caían sobre la capa y sobre las hombreras doradas de su armadura, lacios y desordenados. Se apartó con brusquedad un mechón de la frente, revelando un rostro muy atractivo. Sus rasgos eran duros, severos, una expresión que nunca dejaba indiferente a nadie. Aún así, nada llamaba tanto la atención como sus dos grandes ojos, poseedores de una condición sumamente peculiar. Su ojo derecho era muy azul, como el cielo despejado en la mañana, mientras que el izquierdo era de un intenso castaño rojizo. Tamaña disparidad le daba un aspecto extraño y escalofriante, lo cual se veía reforzado por la fina cicatriz que atravesaba verticalmente su ojo derecho, el azul, desde la ceja hasta el párpado inferior.

Respiró profundamente, intentado acomodar el caos nebuloso que era su mente. Quien le hablaba tenía razón. No era impensable, no era algo que jamás podría haber pasado por su cabeza, y la prueba se encontraba en el hecho de estar teniendo esa maldita conversación. Solo alguien cruel y oscuro podría siquiera llegar a imaginar algo como lo que le proponía…

—Es simple—continuó su interlocutor, una voz fría y burlona—Pliers ha muerto, lo sabes porque yo lo sé. Eso supone un caballero de oro menos en el camino, uno de los duros. Por si fuera poco, en estos precisos instantes, solo unas escaleras más abajo, Aldebarán se enfrenta a un enemigo muy poderoso. Sería tan simple unirse a él y destruir al toro dorado… —la voz se tornó risueña y ponzoñosa, como el sisear de una serpiente—Ese enviado de Ares es sumamente fuerte, lo sabes porque yo lo sé. Solo con nosotros dos y él sería suficiente para tomar el control del Santuario. Luego lo eliminaríamos, claro, y todos nuestros planes comenzarían por fin a florecer.

—Silencio…—susurró él, cerrando su mano libre en un puño.

—Piénsalo un segundo, maldita sea. En solo una noche podemos acabar con esa chiquilla inútil, en solo una noche podemos apoderarnos del Santuario, convertirlo en nuestro bastión para la conquista final del mun…

— ¡Silencio!—gritó enfurecido, golpeando la pared con un potente puñetazo. La roca estalló reducida a polvo y esquirlas, dejando un inmenso agujero circular donde antes había habido un muro—Esos no son mis planes… ¡nunca lo fueron! No te atrevas a decidir por mí que es lo que debo hacer. Tú no eres yo…nunca lo fuiste… ¡Apenas eres una maldita voz en mi cabeza!

Durante unos segundos el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Se recostó de espaldas contra los restos de la pared, suspirando aliviado.

—Por fin se ha ido…

Pero se equivocaba.

—Así que una voz en tu cabeza, eh…—siseó enfurecida la voz, destilando desprecio y veneno en cada palabra—Así que eso es lo que crees… Pues déjame decirte algo, maldito idiota… ¡Tú eres la voz en mi cabeza! ¡Tú eres el estorbo que no me deja alcanzar la gloria que merezco! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo arrancarte de mi consciencia? ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo convertirme en la voz dominante?!

Él rió con ganas, separándose levemente de la pared. Conocía demasiado bien a su interlocutor, y sabía la ira que le provocaría su risa. Odiaba, por sobre todas las cosas, ser menospreciado.

—No me hagas reír…—le espetó— ¿Acaso piensas que no te conozco? Sé muy bien lo que eres. Eres despiadado, eres iracundo, eres malvado, y, sobre todo, eres codicioso. La codicia te consume por dentro como si fuera un fuego inapagable. Si en verdad pudieras hacer lo que dices, si en verdad pudieras alzarte sobre mí, entonces hace tiempo ya que lo habrías hecho. No, lo siento, pero soy yo quien está a cargo, soy yo quien toma las decisiones…y mi decisión es no traicionar a Athena. Jamás lo haré, ¿me escuchas? ¡Jamás!

—Por ahora...—la voz sonó llena a rebosar del odio más puro—Puedes enorgullecerte todo lo que quieras de tu conmovedora lealtad, pero no olvides que si estoy aquí, si existo, es porque tú me creaste, porque tú así lo quisiste—la voz recuperó su tono burlón—Jamás lo olvides…porque llegará el día en que ya no podrás contenerme, y entonces lo lamentarás…

Silencio.

Por fin el silencio que tanto anhelaba. Por fin se había ido. Desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la entrada del templo, la casa que era su obligación proteger. Su interlocutor no había mentido. Pliers había muerto combatiendo al enemigo, y en esos mismos instantes Aldebarán se batía en duelo contra un segundo invasor. Sería sencillo para él, ahora que estaba libre de toda influencia, neutralizar por completo esa amenaza, pero era algo que no le atraía en lo absoluto. Su interlocutor era un ser cruel y traicionero que solo anhelaba la destrucción. Él no era así, él aún conservaba su honor de caballero, y ese honor lo obligaba a no intervenir. Desde la época del mito, la diosa Athena había dispuesto que sus santos se batieran en combate singular, uno a uno, sin hacer uso de armas. Si Aldebarán era derrotado, entonces él cumpliría con su deber y defendería su casa.

Eso era lo que debía hacer, lo sabía, pero por otro lado el cosmos de ese hombre… Tanto el sujeto que había matado a Pliers como el que ahora se enfrentaba a Aldebarán eran peleadores fuera de lo normal. Tal vez sería un error dejar que basuras tan insignificantes como sus compañeros se hicieran cargo de semejantes amenazas, tal vez fuera mejor aniquilar por sí mismo a todos los berserkers que se atrevieran a pisar el Santuario, antes de que su interlocutor volviera a tentarlo con alianzas profanas. Apoyó la frente contra la pared destruida, cerrando los ojos. Muy en el fondo de su consciencia se había sentido tentado, lo cual era tan aterrador como peligroso… No podía permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, no podía…

En ese estado, cargado pensativo contra el muro que el mismo había destruido, lo encontró Leánder. El santo de Leo irrumpió apresurado en su casa, paralizándose de repente al verlo. Él simplemente se limitó a despegar la frente de la pared, observándolo de soslayo con toda la inexpresividad del mundo. Leánder estaba agitado. Era evidente que había bajado a toda velocidad desde la Casa de Leo, atravesando el templo vacío de Cáncer para luego ingresar allí, en su templo. Los ojos color turquesa del joven santo lo miraron en forma sospechosa, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de un modo casi imperceptible. Leánder no confiaba en él, al igual que todos los demás caballeros del Santuario. ¿Podía culparlos acaso? No, porque él nunca había querido ser amigo de nadie, y porque ninguno de ellos le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que murmuraban sobre él, sabía que lo despreciaban y sabía que le temían. Todo aquello lo tenía sin cuidado. También comprendía por qué Leánder había bajado tan apurado hasta allí. En ese sentido, ambos eran totalmente distintos. El santo de Leo era joven e impulsivo, y se dejaba gobernar demasiado por los lazos de amistad que lo unían a sus compañeros. De seguro, al percibir el increíble cosmos del sujeto que luchaba contra Aldebarán, al sentir la tremenda explosión que sacudió las Doce Casas, no dudó un instante en bajar hasta Tauro a auxiliar a su camarada. Para él, en cambio, todo eso no era más que una muestra de debilidad y desobediencia. Pero no sería él quien lo juzgara.

—Adelphos…—susurró el caballero de Leo, avanzando unos pocos pasos—Aldebarán se encuentra en peligro.

Él se limitó a darle la espalda, sacudiendo la desordenada cabellera negra que le caía hasta casi la cintura.

—Aldebarán es uno de los doce caballeros de oro—replicó con voz fría—Tu mera presencia en el campo de batalla no haría más que insultarlo.

—Tal vez…pero el Santuario se encuentra bajo ataque en estos precisos instantes, no estamos con tiempo para ceremonias. Además…—Leánder sonrió—…él es mi amigo, algo que quizás tu no logres entender.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron torcer la boca en una mueca de desagrado. Volteó para mirarlo por encima del hombro, atravesándolo con el hielo de sus ojos dispares.

—Si eso es lo que eliges creer, bien por ti, no te detendré. Ahora sal ya mismo de mi casa. Ve a auxiliar a tu amigo antes de que me arrepienta y te saque a la fuerza de aquí.

Leánder lo observó con cautela al pasar a su lado, alejándose hacia las grandes columnas que delimitaban la entrada al templo. Estaba nervioso, lo cual era de esperarse. Después de todo, incluso alguien como Leánder, un prodigio convertido en un poderoso caballero de oro, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de desafiarlo.

"_¿Lo ves? Muy en el fondo deseas ser temido…muy en el fondo te gusta despertar el pánico en los demás. Lo sabes…porque yo lo sé"_

La voz sonó burlona en el interior de su cabeza, como si se estuviera riendo de él. Se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas contra la pared, apoyando la nuca sobre la fría piedra. No quería escucharlo, no quería pensar en sus palabras llena de veneno. Pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Hasta cuándo?

¿Hasta cuándo podría mantenerse como la voz dominante?

**. . .**

Aldebarán observó de reojo hacia la lejana línea que delimitaba el horizonte, más allá de los límites del Santuario. A pesar de la gran distancia, el leve rastro de cosmos aún podía observarse en el aire, pequeñísimos puntos de luz que ascendían hacia el firmamento como si fueran el polvo milenario de las estrellas.

—Pliers…—susurró.

El hombre de pie ante él asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es…el caballero de Cáncer ha muerto, y también mi compañero, Zelo—dijo con voz calma, avanzando lentamente hacia él—Pero aún así debemos estar orgullosos. Ambos combatieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final. Ha sido una muerte honorable.

Aldebarán lo miró, sin descruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. No podía sentir absolutamente nada en ese sujeto llamado Cratos, ni un cosmos desafiante, ni un espíritu combativo; nada. Por lo que a él respectaba, era como si se encontrara de pie ante una estatua de piedra. Sin embargo, era evidente que no podía tomarlo a la ligera. A diferencia de aquel hombre, él no estaba ocultando su espíritu en absoluto. Con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de su armadura dorada, Aldebarán contenía su poderoso cosmos dispuesto a liberarlo ante la menor señal de hostilidad. Evidentemente, Cratos era consciente de ello, y era justo por eso que no debía subestimarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Que alguien al tanto de su espíritu de batalla se acercara de esa manera hacia él, sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor, era algo que no se podía ser pasado por alto. Observó de reojo los alrededores, evaluando el terreno. A sus espaldas se alzaba el gran templo de Tauro, su constelación protectora. Él estaba de pie en la entrada, entre las altas columnas de mármol blanco. Frente a él se abría un gran espacio llano, una plataforma rectangular que separaba la Casa de Tauro de las largas escaleras que llevaban más abajo, hacia el templo de Aries. Cratos lo observaba fijamente desde el centro de esta plataforma, avanzando sin ningún temor hacia él, con su armadura negra y sus cadenas enredadas alrededor de los brazos. Aldebarán cerró los ojos. Aquel era un buen lugar para medir fuerzas.

— ¿Tú también deseas morir con honor, guerrero de Ares?—preguntó amablemente, sin sarcasmo ni mala intención.

El berserker esbozó una media sonrisa, la cual pareció sincera en su rostro pálido y severo.

—Es todo lo que anhelo, santo de Athena. Morir honorablemente en el campo de batalla, peleando hasta el final en nombre de mi señor Ares…pero mucho me temo que eso no ocurrirá hoy.

Aldebarán ensombreció su expresión, sin abrir los ojos. Aquella era la señal que ambos habían estado esperando. Los dos lo sabían.

—Que así sea entonces…

El cosmos que el caballero dorado había estado conteniendo se liberó como un latigazo, saliendo disparado hacia adelante en la forma de una poderosísima onda de choque.

— ¡Gran Cuerno!—exclamó Aldebarán, sin descruzar sus brazos.

La plataforma de piedra fue barrida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por una descomunal ola de energía dorada, la cual abrió las baldosas levantando una inmensa nube de polvo y humo. El santo de Tauro permaneció en silencio, con sus claros ojos marrones aún cerrados. Cuando la distancia era adecuada, el Gran Cuerno era un ataque imposible de evadir. El movimiento invisible que hacía al levantar ambos brazos, sin desarmar su postura, generaba una presión de energía que pulverizaba todo a su paso. El berserker se había dado cuenta un milisegundo antes de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero ya se había acercado demasiado hacia él sin medir las consecuencias. Ya era demasiado tarde.

O al menos eso creía.

Aldebarán abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendido, descruzando por primera vez los brazos de su postura. Un puño emergió repentinamente de entre la masa de humo ante él, atravesando el aire con una fuerza demoledora. En el momento en que Aldebarán levantó una mano, logrando detener el terrible golpe, sintió como si todo su brazo fuera a estallar en mil pedazos. La fuerza de su atacante era increíblemente grande, y se la hizo sentir en los huesos con cada golpe que le arrojó. Cratos, completamente ileso después de su ofensiva, avanzó sobre él a toda velocidad, transformando sus puños en dos manchas borrosas que parecían venir de todas direcciones a la vez. Aldebarán trastabilló, bloqueando a duras penas los ataques. El suelo tembló y se resquebrajó bajo sus pies mientras cada golpe desviado le entumecía manos y brazos como si estuviera a punto de arrancárselos. ¿Cómo había hecho para evitar la embestida del Gran Cuerno? ¿Lo había recibido y aún así lo atacaba con aquella increíble fuerza, como si nada le hubiera pasado? No podía ser posible…

Aún sin salir por completo de su asombro, Aldebarán giró sobre sí mismo con un veloz salto, escapando de un puñetazo que redujo a esquirlas una de las columnas de la entrada. Arrastró los pies por el suelo mientras ponía distancia entre él y su oponente, observándolo con una expresión mortalmente seria. Cratos se volvió hacia él al instante, dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras echaba ambos brazos hacia atrás. La poderosa cosmo-energía se acumuló en un parpadeo en sus puños cerrados, liberando la destrucción.

— ¡Meteoro de Atlas!—exclamó, extendiendo ambos puños hacia el frente.

El polvo se levantó del suelo en un radio de muchos metros cuando dos perfectas esferas de energía roja salieron disparadas desde sus manos, avanzando en línea recta a una tremenda velocidad. Aldebarán abrió enormemente los ojos, empleándose como jamás antes en el uso de sus siete sentidos. Alzando ambas manos logró contener los dos poderosísimos proyectiles, sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en la piedra del suelo ante la increíble presión. Toda la plataforma tembló como una hoja mientras el bestial ataque presionaba contra su defensa, amenazando con hacer volar todo por los aires. Aldebarán apretó los dientes, reuniendo todo el cosmos del que fue capaz. Pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca cuando alzó los brazos hacia arriba, soltando un desgarrador grito. Las dos esferas de cosmo salieron expulsadas hacia arriba a una increíble velocidad, confundiéndose durante un segundo con las estrellas en el firmamento. El caballero de Tauro trastabilló, respirando agitado. Había tenido que recurrir a casi todas sus fuerzas para rechazar ese monstruoso ataque… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Al parecer Cratos se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Sorprendente…—murmuró el guerrero de Ares, observándolo francamente sorprendido—Jamás me imaginé que hubiera alguien capaz de rechazar el poder de mi meteoro con sus propias manos. Sin duda te he subestimado, Aldebarán de Tauro.

El berserker avanzó lentamente hacia él, sin dejar de observarlo directo a los ojos. Bajo el resplandor de la luna, con su rostro cuadrado, sus largos cabellos negros y su increíble complexión, en verdad parecía la encarnación masculina de la fuerza y el poder.

—Alguien tan poderoso como tú merece irse al otro mundo con honor—declaró Cratos, deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia—Por eso pondré fin a este combate haciendo uso de mi técnica más poderosa…

Aldebarán no necesitó de una segunda advertencia. ¿Un ataque aún más poderoso que ese tremendo meteoro? Actuando prácticamente por reflejo, intentó alzar ambos brazos para concentrar el poder del Gran Cuerno, pero fue demasiado tarde… A una velocidad superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes, Cratos hundió su puño en la tierra en un estallido de polvo y roca, enterrándolo hasta el codo.

— ¡Siente el poder de la gran Titanomaquia!

Aldebarán sabía de muchos ataques basados en la acumulación de cosmos para generar increíbles estallidos de energía. Los caballeros de Aries, Géminis y Virgo, e incluso él mismo, tenían ataques de ese tipo entre sus técnicas más poderosas. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, cuando la tierra bajo sus pies estalló, le costó creer que alguien fuera capaz de generar un poder superior. Una descomunal columna de energía roja brotó por debajo de él, desde las entrañas de la tierra, golpeándolo de lleno como nadie jamás lo había golpeado antes. Aldebarán gritó, gritó hasta que el pilar de cosmos escarlata se desvaneció, dejando solo un leve rastro de partículas brillantes en el aire…

**. . .**

Radamanthys avanzó lentamente a través de la inmensa habitación, haciendo resonar las paredes con el eco de sus pasos. Todo el lugar era negro, tal y como el resto del castillo, aunque la fina alfombra roja sobre el suelo lograba atenuar un poco la oscura monotonía del color. A su izquierda, las columnas se alzaban enormes contra la pared, sosteniendo un techo tan alto que apenas llegaba a verse. A su derecha, en lugar de pared, un inmenso ventanal se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, dejando ver el lúgubre paisaje gris de un bosque que poco a poco comenzaba a pudrirse. Al frente, muchos metros por delante aún, la habitación concluía en un amplio balcón de piedra negra. La lustrosa baranda salvaguardaba de una caída de varios cientos de metros, pues aquel piso se ubicaba en lo más alto de la torre más alta del castillo. Al pie del balcón, semi ocultos por las sombras del cada vez más cercano anochecer, dos hombres observaron en silencio el lento avanzar del Radamanthys. Uno de ellos estaba sentado al borde del balcón con los brazos cruzados, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la monstruosa caída al vacío. El otro, en cambio, se encontraba parado con ambos brazos descansando a los lados, recto y firme como una lanza de guerra. El juez del inframundo se detuvo ante las dos siluetas, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia, observándolos en silencio. El que estaba de pie soltó un gruñido de inconformidad.

— ¿Acaso no piensas arrodillarte, mortal?

La voz sonó escalofriantemente extraña a través de los muros de la habitación. Habría sido difícil notarlo en un primer momento, pero no se trataba solo de una voz…sino de dos, hablando superpuestas en una perfecta sincronía. Ambas eran graves y guturales, cavernosas, formando un timbre que helaba las venas de solo escucharlo. Sin embargo, Radamanthys ni se inmutó ante el comentario, permaneciendo de pie con el rostro inexpresivo. Aquello pareció divertir al hombre sentado al borde del balcón.

—Tranquilízate, hermano—dijo con una voz también formada por dos tonos distintos; uno suave y amable, el que más se escuchaba, y otro mucho más grave y hostil, apenas una sombra del primero—No olvidemos que nuestro padre y su señor tío comparten la misma meta. Insultar a Radamanthys sería casi como insultar a su gran amo. Debemos tratarlo con respeto.

Si bien las palabras eran amables, resultaba evidente que ambas voces que hablaban al unísono lo hacían en forma burlona. Radamanthys, impasible como una estatua, continuó sin hacer el más mínimo caso. Su helada expresión y la fina cicatriz atravesando su rostro le daban un aspecto amenazador. Una fría sonrisa asomó entre las sombras que cubrían el rostro del hombre sentado en el balcón.

— Cuéntanos por favor… ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia, gran juez del inframundo?—preguntó, otra vez con el mismo deje burlón en su extraña voz.

Radamanthys, envuelto en su soberbia armadura negra, con las grandes alas naciendo a sus espaldas, paseó sus ojos dorados por las dos enigmáticas figuras. Cuando finalmente se dignó a hablar, lo hizo en forma fría y mecánica, con palabras amables pero sin ningún tipo de respeto.

—Señor Deimos, señor Fobos—saludó—Es todo un honor teneros de regreso. ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados de vuestra búsqueda?

Deimos y Fobos, los dioses hermanos, hijos de Ares y la diosa Afrodita, las terribles figuras del terror y el pánico personificados, lo observaron fijamente desde las sombras. Deimos, la silueta de pie ante el balcón, siseó enfurecido; Fobos, en cambio, soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Te he hecho una pregunta Radamanthys. No me complace en absoluto que me contestes con otra.

El espectro guardó silencio, observándolos atentamente. El cielo encapotado que se extendía tras el balcón se despejó durante un instante, dejando pasar la débil luz de la luna. Los rayos plateados iluminaron tenuemente la habitación, revelando la apariencia de los dos verdaderos enemigos que Athena debía enfrentar.

Deimos tenía un aspecto extraño, muy distinto a lo que uno se imaginaría al pensar en una deidad mitológica. Había escogido el cuerpo de un hombre de unos treinta años para encarnar en el mundo de los mortales, alto, de hombros anchos y cadera estrecha. Vestía una polvorienta túnica negra que lo cubría del cuello a los pies, con la amplia capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Las sombras se proyectaban sobre su rostro pálido e inexpresivo, el cual estaba rodeado por dos largas cortinas de un pelo negrísimo. Sin embargo, más allá de la aparente simpleza de su aspecto, había algo oscuro y amenazador en su semblante…algo capaz de despertar un terror primitivo e instintivo en el corazón de los mortales. Se trataba de sus ojos. Los ojos de Deimos eran de un extraño violeta pálido, duros y fríos como dos trozos de amatista. Sus pupilas no eran completamente negras, como las de cualquier persona; sino que tenían la forma de un anillo de bordes oscuros, con el interior de un blanco lechoso, lo cual de daba un aspecto escalofriante y repulsivo. Otro rasgo extraño podía observarse en la poca piel del cuello que la túnica dejaba ver. Unos finos tatuajes negros, con la forma de runas y glifos irreconocibles, trepaban a ambos lados de su cuello hasta casi el nacimiento de las mejillas. Ni Radamanthys ni ningún otro mortal había visto jamás símbolos como aquellos, no en este mundo.

Fobos, en cambio, la silueta sentada en el balcón, era totalmente lo opuesto a su hermano. Había escogido el cuerpo de un hombre joven, poseedor de un rostro increíblemente bello. De rasgos rectos y perfectos, con la piel inmaculada de una doncella, y los largos cabellos rubios propios de las pinturas de los dioses, resultaba difícil imaginar que una persona pudiera llegar a ser tan atractiva. Llevaba la rubia cabellera peinada hacia atrás, cayéndole larga hasta los hombros. Algunos mechones rebeldes escapaban deslizándose sobre su frente, otros formaban finas y elaboradas trenzas a ambos lados de la cabeza, las cuales se perdían entre el mar de rizos dorados. Sus ropas eran las propias del más acaudalado de los patricios romanos. Vestía una fina túnica roja de manga corta, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a los esbeltos contornos de su cuerpo. Sobre la misma llevaba una coraza de cuero muy similar a la utilizada por los legionarios del imperio, aunque con la particularidad que le añadían los numerosos detalles trabajados en oro puro, con piedras preciosas engarzadas al cinturón de cuero negro. No obstante, ni siquiera todo el brillo de su increíble belleza era capaz de ocultar el fuego helado de sus ojos, uno ojos exactamente iguales a los de su hermano: violetas, fríos, con las pupilas inhumanas de una bestia de pesadilla. El detalle de los tatuajes también estaba presente, no solo en la piel del cuello, sino también en los musculosos y tensos brazos.

—Habla de una vez—ordenó Fobos, moviendo despectivamente una mano hacia él.

Radamanthys inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, la primera señal de respeto mostrada hacia las deidades.

—Su ilustrísima y su hermano se ausentaron durante un tiempo considerable—dijo con voz neutra—Ahora que estáis de regreso quisiera saber cuáles son las órdenes que el señor Ares tiene para nosotros.

Por decisión de los dioses hermanos era que Radamanthys estaba al mando de las tropas Berserker, y esas órdenes a su vez habían sido dadas por el dios de la guerra. Luego de largos siglos de encierro, el sello que bloqueaba la esencia divina de Ares finalmente había comenzado a debilitarse. Gracias a ello, el dios era capaz de comunicarse con sus hijos a través de su poderosa cosmo-energía, siendo éstos quienes trasmitían sus órdenes a los berserkers que ya habían renacido en el mundo, atraídos y despertados por la pronta reencarnación de su señor. Solo Deimos y Fobos podían hablar con él, y solo ellos tenían permitido el acceso a la habitación del sello, oculta en las más oscuras profundidades del castillo.

—Las órdenes del señor Ares te serán transmitidas a su momento—bufó Deimos, con aquellas monstruosas voces de bestia—Mientras tanto deberías ocuparte más de los que te rodean, mortal insolente.

Radamanthys alzó una ceja.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Estábamos apostando sobre si te habías dado cuenta o no—rió Fobos—Evidentemente aún no te has percatado.

— ¿De qué, su ilustrísima?—preguntó el espectro, esta vez con un evidente tono de impaciencia mal contenida.

—Te dejamos al mando de las legiones durante nuestra ausencia—continuó Fobos—A pesar de todo el orgullo de los doce generales, tu increíble poder ha mantenido a raya sus protestas. Sin embargo…—los labios perfectos de Fobos se estiraron en una sonrisa burlona—…dos de ellos escaparon a tu atenta mirada, y en estos mismos instantes se encuentran peleando por su propia cuenta en el Santuario.

La expresión de Radamanthys no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Solo el leve movimiento de sus pupilas evidenció el asombro y la furia que lo inundaron.

—Thestio…—murmuró enfurecido.

—No—lo corrigió Deimos—Han sido Cratos y Zelo.

—Les ordené claramente que aguardaran en el castillo.

—Lo cual fue una decisión inteligente de tu parte, como todas las que has tomando hasta ahora—elogió Fobos—Al enviar a Jasón en solitario al Santuario, dándole una idea a Athena del verdadero poder de nuestros berserkers, te aseguraste de generar tensión y desconcierto en el enemigo. Tras esa provocación era obvio que enviarían un grupo a investigar, y tal como lo previste, así sucedió. Supongo que la muerte de Jasón en manos de uno de los santos de oro no formaba parte del plan, más teniendo en cuenta que éste logró sobrevivir, pero aún así el efecto fue incluso mejor que el deseado. El santo de Escorpio pudo volver al Santuario y advertir a sus compañeros de lo que había visto. Tras la invasión de Jasón, y este segundo acontecimiento, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que una ofensiva a gran escala fuera llevada a cabo. Los caballeros de Athena, movidos por la impaciencia y el temor de un nuevo ataque sorpresa, eventualmente marcharán hasta aquí, donde nosotros tendremos la ventaja. Por eso tu orden de esperar, de no atacar, fue una sabia decisión. Lástima que algunos de los nuestros no lo vieran de ese modo…

—Hablas como si todo lo que ordenó fue en aras de nuestra victoria—declaró Deimos, con el veneno inundando su voz—Sabes muy bien que no fue así.

La sonrisa de Fobos se amplió.

—Oh, eso no interesa en realidad, hermano... No importa cuáles sean las intenciones ocultas en las decisiones de Radamanthys, sino las consecuencias que estas provoquen, y las consecuencias sin duda nos favorecen—Fobos clavó sus ojos antinaturales en el juez, sin dejar de sonreír—Es decir, estoy muy al tanto de que la actitud tan conservadora, la orden de no atacar, tiene por objetivo limitar al máximo nuestras bajas, para que sean así nuestras fuerzas las que eventualmente terminen eliminando a Athena… De ese modo, ninguno de los demás espectros del señor Hades, los cuales como él se encuentran próximos a renacer, tendrá que perder su vida inútilmente, ¿no es así Radamanthys? ¿No es verdad que nos estás utilizando como peones en un tablero para que ninguno de los soldados de tu señor tenga que ensuciarse las manos?

Radamanthys guardó un tenso silencio, sin romper el contacto visual con su interlocutor. Una vez más, todo aquello pareció divertir mucho a Fobos.

—De todos maneras no debes preocuparte—continuó—No me importa cuáles sean los métodos empleados y las intenciones ocultas, no me importa que Jasón haya sido derrotado, ni que un puñado de nuestros generales haya decidido desobedecer tus órdenes y atacar el Santuario por su cuenta; todo eso carece de importancia siempre y cuando la cabeza de Athena nos sea entregada en una bonita bandeja—Fobos se encogió de hombros—Además, no olvidamos que es nuestro señor Ares quien ha aceptado colaborar contigo, Radamanthys; no olvidamos que ha sido él quien ha decidido prestar su ayuda al gran señor Hades, pues al fin y al cabo nuestras intenciones y objetivos son los mismos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Radamanthys no pudo más que asentir, observándolo con una ira muy mal disimulada.

—Di las órdenes que consideré más acertadas para asegurar nuestra victoria—dijo lentamente, sopesando las palabras—Vuestra ausencia en búsqueda del cuerpo destinado a reencarnar como el señor Ares fue muy prolongada, así que tuve que actuar del modo que consideré más correcto cuando fue necesario. Me alegra saber que su ilustrísima también aprueba dichas decisiones… Por eso, ahora que habéis regresado, me gustaría saber cuáles son vuestras órdenes.

— ¿Temes actuar sin nuestra aprobación, mortal?—rió Deimos.

—No te burles de él, hermano—lo corrigió Fobos, sonriente—Radamanthys demostró sangre fría y astucia durante nuestra ausencia. Por otro lado era de esperarse que algunos de nuestros berserkers no aceptarían su autoridad; que solo dos y no todos se hayan revelado es bastante notable—agregó divertido—Además ni Zelo ni Cratos son huesos fáciles de roer. Han sido dos completos idiotas al decidir actuar por cuenta propia, si, pero quien sabe, tal vez logren deshacerse de unos cuantos caballeros de oro en su estupidez… En cuanto a ti Radamanthys, me sorprende tu pregunta. ¿No es obvio acaso cuáles son nuestras órdenes ahora que hemos regresado?

Nuevamente se estaba burlando de él, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más al juez del inframundo, pero decidió que no les daría el gusto de demostrarlo. Permaneció en absoluto silencio, esperando a que fuera uno de ellos quien hablara. Deimos, como era de esperarse, continuó observándolo lleno de hostilidad, con aquellos terribles ojos brillando como brasas. Fue Fobos quién soltó otra de sus burlonas carcajadas, clavando su mirada en él como si le estuviera arrojando un puñal envenenado.

—Continuaremos esperando, Radamanthys, esas son nuestras órdenes. No por nada hemos regresado…—la expresión de Fobos se volvió tan oscura y amenazante como la de su hermano—…Esperaremos…porque el destino no tardará en venir hasta aquí.

**. . .**

Leánder atravesó a toda velocidad la Casa de Tauro, deteniéndose de golpe en la entrada. Lo que vio lo alarmó y lo atemorizó por igual. La gran plataforma que separaba el segundo templo de las escaleras estaba en ruinas. Profundos cráteres y rajaduras cubrían los grandes bloques de mármol que formaban el suelo, como si todo el lugar hubiera sido bombardeado por una lluvia de meteoritos. No obstante, lo más impresionante era la enorme columna de humo que brotaba desde un agujero ubicado justo en el centro de la plataforma. El hoyo, perfectamente circular, tenía varios metros de diámetro, y el humo emergía de él como una torre brumosa. No había rastro alguno de Aldebarán por ninguna parte, en cambio aquel sujeto…

Leánder se puso en guardia, clavando la mirada en el hombre parado de espaldas a él, el cual observaba inmutable el devastado campo de batalla. Era un sujeto enorme, casi tan alto como Aldebarán, con una lacia cabellera negra larga hasta media espalda. Una brillante armadura de metal negro lo protegía, justo como la de Jasón, complementada por una falda plisada de cuero al estilo de los legionarios.

— ¡Hey, tú!—exclamó.

El extraño se dio vuelta lentamente, revelando un rostro cuadrado y tranquilo, adornado por una corta barba tan negra como sus ojos. Leánder lo señaló furioso con un dedo.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué has hecho con Aldebarán?

— ¿Maldito?—preguntó el hombre, entre confuso y ofendido—Esas no son palabras para dirigirse a un guerrero, muchacho. Mi nombre es Cratos, general de la Segunda Legión Berserker. El valiente Aldebarán de Tauro luchó con honor hasta el final, cayendo en la gloria de la batalla. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de él.

Leánder negó con la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los puños. Se negaba a creer esas palabras.

— ¡No! ¡Mientes! Aldebarán jamás podría caer tan fácilmente…

—Mucho me temo que así ha sido—replicó Cratos, echando a andar a paso lento hacia él—Mi misión es atravesar estos doce templos sagrados y llegar hasta las habitaciones de Athena. También se me ha ordenado eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible de santos de oro, pero no es mi intención hacerlo al menos que sea absolutamente necesario—ahora fue él quien lo señaló con el índice, sin dejar de avanzar—Quítate del medio, muchacho, y no tendrás por qué morir esta noche.

Leánder se arrancó su larga capa blanca de un tirón, arrojándola hacia un costado.

—Debes estar bromeando…—murmuró enfurecido, echando el puño derecho hacia atrás—Yo, Leánder, el León Dorado, te detendré y vengaré a Aldebarán. ¡Prepárate!—un intenso resplandor envolvió el puño del joven santo de Leo, arrojando violentas descargas eléctricas en todas direcciones— ¡Relámpago de…!

— ¡Un momento!

La voz sonó potente como un trueno, llena a rebosar de autoridad y energía. Leánder se detuvo, observando sorprendido hacia la columna de humo que brotaba desde suelo. Cratos también miró, entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

—Tú…—murmuró.

Durante unos segundos, el polvo y el humo danzando en el aire fue lo único que pudo verse. Los pasos, sin embargo, no tardaron en resonar claramente contra el mármol destrozado del suelo. La robusta silueta poco a poco comenzó a hacerse visible, hasta que de pronto emergió de entre la cortina de humo, firme y altivo como un dios.

—Aldebarán…—susurró Leánder, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

El caballero de Tauro avanzó lentamente a través de la plataforma, sin evidenciar ni la más mínima señal de abatimiento, a pesar de que su apariencia decía todo lo contrario. La larga capa blanca se encontraba hecha girones, manchada del gris y el pardo del polvo. Había perdido el casco durante el ataque, lo cual dejaba ver a la perfección su rostro. Tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado, empapado por una abundante línea de sangre que brotaba por debajo del párpado. Lo mismo ocurría en diversos puntos de su enorme contextura. La armadura de Tauro seguía intacta, pero numerosas hemorragias podían observarse aquí y allá, manando por debajo de los pliegues y capas de la coraza de oro. El ojo que aún veía, de un marrón muy claro, casi como la miel, se clavó en el caballero de Leo.

—Baja tu puño, Leánder—ordenó tranquilamente—Seré yo quien haga frente a este enemigo.

—Pero Aldebarán, mírate, estás gravemente herido… Yo…

—Ya he hablado—lo interrumpió su compañero, en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna—Esta es mi batalla, no la tuya. Yo la concluiré.

—Aldebarán…

Leánder cerró sus grandes ojos turquesa, bajando el puño a regañadientes. Cratos lo observó todo con una media sonrisa, clavando la mirada en el caballero de Tauro.

— ¿Qué acabarás conmigo dices?—preguntó cortésmente—Admiro tu valentía, santo de Athena, y también el gran orgullo y honor que te impulsan a combatir hasta el final. Pero mírate…el simple hecho de que hayas sobrevivido a mi ataque es un milagro. Ya no te encuentras en condiciones de seguir luchando. Sería sabio de tu parte ceder el combate a tu joven amigo.

Aldebarán sonrió ante el comentario.

—El combate no ha hecho más que empezar…y es ahora cuando se decidirá.

El guerrero de Ares cerró los ojos con aire solemne, alzando su mano empuñada.

—Qué así sea entonces, valiente Aldebarán… Sería una crueldad de mi parte terminar contigo con mi técnica más poderosa, la cual ya has tenido el honor de probar—el puño de Cratos se encendió en un intenso resplandor rojizo mientras hablaba, lanzando pequeñas descargas eléctricas del mismo color—Por eso con mi Meteoro será más que suficiente…

El berserker echó violentamente el brazo hacia atrás, reuniendo una increíble cantidad de aquella terrible energía.

— ¡Meteoro de At…!

Su grito de guerra fue interrumpido por la repentina explosión de sangre que estalló en su flanco izquierdo, destrozando el metal negro de su armadura. Cratos gruñó de dolor, llevándose una mano al abdomen mientras se desplomaba de rodillas en el suelo. La sangre manó abundante de la profunda herida abierta la altura de las costillas, agrietando la armadura casi hasta el hombro.

— ¿Pero cómo…?—preguntó sin entender, apretando los dientes por el terrible dolor— ¿Cuándo fue que…que…?

Aldebarán lo observó inexpresivamente, sin compartir la sorpresa de su rival ni la de Leánder, quien observaba todo tan asombrado como el propio guerrero negro.

—Sin duda posees una fuerza y una velocidad que incluso un caballero de oro envidiarían—comentó el santo de Tauro, echando a andar lentamente hacia él—Pero incluso toda esa habilidad no fue suficiente para escapar del poder del Gran Cuerno.

— ¡Imposible!—bramó Cratos, incorporándose adolorido, sin dejar de presionar contra la inexplicable herida—Yo eludí el poder del Gran Cuerno… ¡Lo hice!

Aldebarán negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Lo que hiciste fue evitar el núcleo central del ataque, el cual de haberte golpeado te habría dejado indudablemente fuera de combate… Sin embargo, no fuiste capaz de escapar por completo de la estela de cosmos dejada por el Gran Cuerno. Concentraste tanta cosmo-energía en tu cuerpo para poder esquivar mi técnica, y para luego contraatacar, que no te diste cuenta del daño recibido hasta que finalmente relajaste tu cuerpo y tu espíritu, sin duda convencido de mi muerte.

—Entonces así fue…

Cratos dejó de hacer presión sobre la herida, sujetándose la muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda en una fiera pose ofensiva. Al instante, la sangre comenzó a manar con fuerza a través de las profundas rajaduras en la coraza, lo cual no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. La misma increíble cosmo-energía comenzó a concentrarse en su puño derecho, haciendo temblar la plataforma con violentas sacudidas. Para Leánder, el atónito testigo de la batalla, no podía ser posible que alguien en ese estado pudiera conservar aún tanto poder. Aldebarán en cambio, lo observó muy seriamente desde el fondo de su ojo sano, sin dejar de avanzar lentamente hacia él.

— ¡Entonces no volveré a cometer errores!—exclamó Cratos, rodeado en toda su altura por poderosas descargas de cosmos rojizo—Este ataque será el último, Aldebarán de Tauro… ¡Vuelve a probar el poder de la Titanomaquia!

Por segunda vez, Cratos hundió su puño en el suelo en un movimiento invisible, haciendo estallar su titánico cosmos de abajo hacia arriba. La columna de energía brotó como un geiser entre los pies de Aldebarán, el cual no pareció tener tiempo para intentar absolutamente nada. La tremenda explosión levantó el polvo y la roca del suelo con una increíble onda expansiva, ante la cual Leánder no pudo hacer más que cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos.

— ¡Aldebarán!—gritó aterrado, temiéndose la peor de las suertes para el gran caballero de Tauro.

Pero no fue así.

Y muy tarde Cratos llegó a comprenderlo. De un modo tan repentino como imprevisible, la silueta de Aldebarán emergió como un toro en embestida de entre el humo y el polvo, cayendo sobre su rival en menos de un parpadeo. ¡Había logrado atravesar la titánica explosión usando su propio cuerpo como escudo! Antes de que el asombrado berserker pudiera desenterrar el puño del suelo, el santo de oro lo tomó violentamente por el rostro con su mano derecha, estrellándolo de cara contra el piso. Las baldosas se agrietaron bajo la presión ejercida cuando exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Nova de Titán!

El increíble ataque del berserker no fue nada comparado con la explosión dorada que envolvió por completo la plataforma. Leánder entrecerró los ojos ante el potente resplandor, contemplando atónito los efectos del ataque más poderoso de la constelación de Tauro. Era como si una inmensa semiesfera dorada hubiera devorado la plataforma, engulléndola por completo, aunque Leánder sabía que en realidad era la forma propia de una concentradísima e increíble explosión de cosmos. Aldebarán se había mostrado firme y digno al reaparecer por primera vez de entre el humo, pero era evidente que aquel ataque, la Titanomaquia, en verdad lo había dañado. Que aún así fuera capaz de realizar semejante técnica no cabía en ninguna descripción…

Leánder observó desconcertado el efecto de la increíble contraofensiva de Aldebarán. El estallido de cosmos finalmente se había disipado, dejando un inmenso cráter circular donde antes había estado la plataforma. Pequeños puntos de luz ascendían hacia el cielo en una hermosa danza dorada, como si miles de luciérnagas exaltadas se hubieran reunido en la noche. El humo volvía a ser denso y espeso, brotando del cráter en ininterrumpidas volutas. Sin embargo, el santo de Leo pudo distinguir claramente las dos siluetas paradas una frente a la otra, incluso antes de que el humo se disipara por completo. La imagen era casi tan sorprendente como el propio combate lo había sido. Aldebarán y Cratos se encontraban de pie cara a cara, separados por poco más de un metro de distancia. Ambos se escrutaban en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente observándose con ojos serios e inexpresivos. A pesar de que estaba de pie, el berserker parecía aún más lastimado que Aldebarán. Su armadura negra se había rajado y fragmentado en numerosos puntos, dejando escapar delgadas líneas de sangre aquí y allá. Una de las hombreras en forma de cabeza de carnero había desaparecido, dejando a la vista una lacerante herida en la carne del hombro. El rostro, siempre pálido y solemne, se veía ahora cubierto de polvo y sangre. No obstante, nada de ello parecía turbar a Cratos, quien no evidenció ni la más leve señal de dolor. Por el contrario, permaneció en el más absoluto de los silencios, sin dejar de observar directamente a los ojos a su oponente. Aldebarán le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, tan serio e inexpresivo como él. Entonces, cuando parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en torno a ellos, el berserker sonrió con tristeza, entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

—Fue todo un honor…—dijo en voz baja, muy baja, extendiendo una mano.

Sin decir nada, Aldebarán levantó la suya propia. Pero el cordial saludo, la muestra de respeto entre dos guerreros, jamás llegó. Cratos cayó lentamente de rodillas al suelo, desplomándose en el polvo de la batalla para ya no volver a levantarse. El caballero de Tauro bajó la mano, y la cabeza, como si se hubiera quedado observando el cuerpo inmóvil del que fuera su terrible oponente. La sangre manó más abundante que nunca por sus muchas heridas, tiñendo de rojo su armadura dorada.

— ¡Aldebarán!

Leánder se acercó corriendo hacia él, llamándolo en voz alta. Tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para ingresar al profundo e inmenso cráter, derrapando ágilmente por los bordes empinados.

— ¡Aldebarán!—volvió a llamarlo, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Responde!

El santo de Tauro no dijo nada. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha, descansando el mentón contra el peto dorado de su armadura. Los rizos oscuros le caían sobre los ojos y la frente, cubriéndole de sombras el rostro. No hizo ni el menor movimiento cuando Leánder se acercó aún más hacia él, confundido. Fue entonces cuando el caballero de Leo lo entendió finalmente.

—No…—susurró, retrocediendo involuntariamente un paso—No puede ser…

Los ojos color turquesa de Leánder escrutaron a su amigo negándose a aceptarlo, buscando el más leve movimiento, la más leve señal de cosmos que negara lo que estaba viendo. Pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada.

—De pie…—murmuró el santo de Leo, bajando la vista en señal de respeto—Siempre fuiste tan digno, tan firme y honorable, el mejor de todos nosotros… Era de esperarse que permanecieras de pie hasta el mismísimo final…—las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas cuando se obligó a alzar nuevamente la mirada, enfrentando la imagen de su glorioso compañero—Adiós, amigo mío, adiós… Ha llegado la hora de que te transformes en una estrella para proteger a Athena desde el cielo…

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Luego de mucho trabajo he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Los próximos ya se encuentran en marcha, aunque, por lo que tengo planeado para la historia, es muy probable que tarden bastante en estar terminados. De todos modos, y como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Silentforce, Umizu, arcee93 y Cid d capricorni. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! =)_

_Nueva ficha._

_**Aldebarán, Caballero Dorado de Tauro:**_

_Edad: 29_

_Estatura: 1,99 m_

_Peso: 120kg_

_Tipo de sangre: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de mayo._

_Origen: Norte de África._

_Significado del nombre: el nombre "Aldebarán" es el adoptado regularmente por los caballeros de Tauro. Es la estrella más brillante de esta constelación. Por otro lado, y como se vio en el capítulo siete, el verdadero nombre del santo de Tauro de esta era es Akanni. "Akanni" es un nombre de origen africano que quiere decir algo así como "encuentro beneficioso", o "nuestro encuentro nos traerá fortuna". Más allá de que me gusta como suena, creo que refleja bien lo que fue el encuentro con Magnus: el patriarca lo rescató de su vida como esclavo, lo llevó al Santuario y allí logró convertirse en un caballero de oro al servicio de Athena._

_Técnica especial: "Nova de Titán". Visto por primera vez en Lost Canvas, este es el ataque más poderoso de Tauro. Barre por completo el área donde es detonado con una explosión masiva de cosmos. Colocando una mano al nivel del suelo, Aldebarán envía una ola de energía que genera un sismo gigantesco capaz de destruir por completo los alrededores de la zona._


	9. Después de la tormenta

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Después de la tormenta**

**.**

Eran varios cientos de personas, todas ubicadas ordenadamente en la arena del coliseo y sus tribunas, una junto a la otra. Soldados y aprendices, caballeros de bronce y de plata, todos aguardaban en el más absoluto de los silencios, observando expectantes hacia las elevadas gradas superiores. Silencio…uno casi palpable. No importaba que prácticamente todos los habitantes del Santuario se encontraran allí en esos momentos, el silencio era tal que las respiraciones casi podían sentirse en el aire. Ni siquiera la presencia de los caballeros dorados, ubicados aquí y allá entre las gradas de piedra, despertaba los usuales murmullos de sorpresa y admiración. El Santuario entero contenía el aliento, observando atentamente hacia arriba, hacia Magnus, el Gran Patriarca, quien contemplaba a la multitud reunida a sus pies desde lo más alto del coliseo. Recto como una lanza, con las manos entrecruzadas detrás de la cintura y su larga túnica azul, el anciano sacerdote parecía la imagen misma de la solemnidad. Cuando finalmente habló, rompiendo el tenso silencio, su voz sonó fuerte y decidida.

—Guerreros del Santuario, hermanos míos, todos saben porque han sido convocados aquí el día de hoy—el silencio se mantuvo suspendido como un manto sobre la multitud expectante—Algunos de ustedes estuvieron allí, en las puertas de nuestro refugio, cuando las pobres gentes de Rodorio acudieron a nosotros en busca de ayuda. Otros, santos de plata y bronce, patrullaban los alrededores en esos instantes, cuando la tierra tembló y los cielos se iluminaron…—Magnus cerró los ojos, inclinando levemente la cabeza—Y muchos otros…muchos otros ya no se encuentran aquí para contar lo sucedido… Es con éstos últimos con quienes estaremos eternamente en deuda, y por eso es mi deber, mi honor y mi obligación informar a todos sobre lo que realmente sucedió hace tres noches.

Los santos y guerreros reunidos en el coliseo aguardaron expectantes. Mucho se había dicho y especulado sobre el terrible ataque dirigido por las huestes de Ares, el cual había logrado llegar hasta las mismísimas puertas de las Doce Casas. Sin embargo, muy pocos eran los que realmente sabían lo que había sucedido. Muchos rumores corrían de boca en boca. Se sabía que varios caballeros de plata y bronce jamás regresaron de sus turnos de vigilancia. Se decía que incluso algunos de los caballeros de oro habían caído, aunque la gran mayoría parecía estar allí en esos momentos, repartidos aquí y allá entre las gradas del coliseo, escuchando impasibles lo que el Gran Patriarca tenía para decir. Con solo girar la cabeza, cualquiera podía ver a Leánder, el santo de Leo, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una de las grandes columnas de mármol de las tribunas. Liang de Libra se encontraba de pie justo a su lado, con la misma expresión de preocupación llenando su rostro. Astinos de Sagitario también estaba allí, de pie en una de las gradas más altas, observando fijamente al patriarca. En un rincón apartado, Arhat, el afable caballero de Virgo, esperaba tranquilamente sentado en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos entrelazados a la altura del regazo.

—Hace tres noches fuimos atacados—continuó Magnus, alzando orgullosamente la cabeza—Fue un ataque muy bien pensado, meticuloso, que involucró a dos de los llamados Generales Berserker y a una hueste de más de doscientos soldados. La mayoría de ellos fueron detenidos en la entrada a Rodorio por los diez valientes santos que en esos momentos vigilaban la zona—el patriarca guardó un instante de respetuoso silencio, bajando la mirada—Galba de Perseo, Himrar de Can Mayor, Marcus de Cuervo, Algernon de Ballena, Kain de Perros de Caza, Hagen de Lagarto; Lucyus de Oso, Nobo de Hidra, Haeilk de Lobo y Reon de León Menor…todos ellos lucharon con valentía, conteniendo a los numerosos guerreros que intentaron destruir Rodorio y avanzar hasta el Santuario. Y de esa forma, luchando con bravura y honor, fue que cayeron… —Magnus abrió ambos brazos, convirtiendo su voz en un trueno—Más su muerte no tardó en ser vengada, pues no solo los santos de plata se encontraban allí… Pliers de Cáncer, uno de los doce caballeros dorados, se presentó en la escena, venciendo no solo al resto de la legión de guerreros negros, sino también a su poderoso General, Zelo, la personificación de la rivalidad y la discordia, una deidad llena de inquina y odio hacia todos a su alrededor.

Los murmullos de asombro rompieron el sepulcral silencio que envolvía al coliseo. Prácticamente ninguno de los allí reunidos sabía demasiado del agresivo caballero de Cáncer. Aún así, la noticia de que él solo hubiera logrado destruir ese frente de ataque, incluyendo al terrible berserker, los maravilló y sorprendió a la vez. No pareció ocurrir lo mismo con el resto de los santos de oro, muchos de los cuales bajaron la mirada, consternados. Leánder, el joven caballero de Leo, fue incluso más lejos, asestando un fuerte puñetazo en la columna contra la que había estado apoyado. El resto de los presentes no tardó en entender el por qué de ese gesto.

—Tamaña victoria, sin embargo, no estuvo exenta de sacrificios…—prosiguió Magnus, en un tono más bajo, pero sin perder el orgullo en su voz—Pliers logró vencer a tan terrible oponente…pero dejando su vida en el campo de batalla a cambio…—el silencio volvió a extenderse, más sombrío que nunca, sobre el coliseo—Así es, hermanos míos, los rumores son ciertos. Pliers cayó durante el combate, y no solo él… Aprovechando la distracción generada en el pueblo, un segundo general de poder incalculable se infiltró en el Santuario. Cratos, la mítica personificación de la fuerza y el poder, logró llegar hasta las puertas de la Casa de Tauro. Allí fue interceptado por el gran Aldebarán, quien no le permitió continuar su avance hasta las habitaciones de la señorita Athena...

Aquello fue un golpe mucho más duro de lo que cualquiera podría haberse esperado. Todos intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión y dolor. Dos de los poderosos caballeros dorados, prácticamente considerados semidioses entre los habitantes del Santuario, habían caído durante el ataque. Y uno de ellos era Aldebarán, el gran maestro, quizás el caballero más querido y admirado entre todos los ochentaiocho combatientes de Athena. ¡Muchos de los allí reunidos eran jóvenes que hasta tres días atrás habían estado bajo sus sabias enseñanzas! No había manera de mitigar el asombro y el dolor ante semejante pérdida, ni siquiera por parte del resto de los caballeros dorados. Leánder no hizo nada por ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ni tampoco Liang, el santo de Libra, de pie a su lado, quien apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo intentando contenerlo. Nuevamente fueron las palabras de Magnus las que sacaron a todos de su trance.

— ¡Hermanos, préstenme sus oídos!—exclamó con un profundo vozarrón—Incluso los poderosos caballeros dorados han caído a causa de esta terrible guerra… Hemos decidido que ya no esperaremos más. Numerosas tragedias han sido reportadas en el norte, donde el sello de Ares se encuentra escondido. Sus huestes han expandido progresivamente su influencia por todo el territorio alrededor, masacrando gente inocente y reduciendo pueblos y ciudades enteras a cenizas. Las autoridades de Roma están desconcertadas ante semejantes acontecimientos, no entienden quien puede ser el responsable de ataques tan terribles dentro de sus fronteras. Pero nosotros sí entendemos, nosotros sabemos. Por eso no podemos consentir estas atrocidades, ni permitir que la esencia divina de Ares reencarne en el mundo. En tres semanas, hermanos, en tres semanas nos pondremos en marcha hacia la Galia. Preparen sus cuerpos y sus corazones hasta entonces, porque les aseguro que la masacre de los inocentes y la muerte de nuestros camaradas de ninguna manera serán pasados por alto…—Magnus volvió a abrir ambos brazos, haciendo bailar los pliegues oscuros de su túnica—En tres semanas pondremos fin a la ambición del Señor de la Guerra; en tres semanas vengaremos a nuestros caídos… ¡Por la paz y el bienestar del mundo! ¡Por Athena!

Cientos de puños se alzaron en el aire al unísono, algunos cubiertos por corazas de bronce o de plata, otros completamente desnudos, pero todos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento y determinación.

— ¡POR ATHENA!

La hora de atacar por fin había llegado.

**. . .**

Todo el Santuario hervía en actividad. Los soldados marchaban apresurados de un rincón a otro, preparando las provisiones y suministros necesarios para el largo viaje que se aproximaba. Los aprendices habían redoblado sus turnos de entrenamiento, al igual que los caballeros de bronce y plata sobrevivientes. Todos querían aprovechar al máximo los días que aún tenían para prepararse lo mejor posible para lo que se avecinaba. Después de todo, no era algo cotidiano enterarse de que la mayor ofensiva en siglos por parte del Santuario iba a realizarse en tan solo tres semanas. Él, sin embargo, no se había movido del coliseo desde que Magnus finalizó su gran discurso. Estaba sentado en las gradas superiores, cabizbajo, con la gran caja de bronce descansando a sus pies.

Kei soltó un profundo suspiro, observando de reojo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos, más allá de las colinas que bordeaban el refugio de Athena ¿Tendría sentido ponerse a entrenar sin descanso hasta que el día de marchar llegara? Eso era lo único que había hecho en las últimas semanas, luego de su terrible encuentro con Jasón. Apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiendo que la amargura y la impotencia lo llenaban poco a poco. ¿Le había servido de algo todo ese esfuerzo? ¿Había podido evitar la muerte de Galba y de los demás, la muerte del propio Pliers, quien entregó su vida para detener al enemigo? No…no había servido de nada. Y no serviría de nada cuando la hora de partir hacia la Galia, hacia el castillo que Stelios había descubierto, finalmente llegara. Bajó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el suelo de piedra. Jamás se había sentido tan insignificante en su vida, él, que luego de todo el dolor vivido durante su infancia, al perder a su familia, a su pueblo, lo único que siempre deseó fue proteger a la persona más importante que le quedaba en el mundo. Si…aquella niña que poco a poco había crecido para transformarse en una hermosa mujer; su mejor amiga, aquella niña que finalmente creció para ver nacer el poder de la diosa Athena en su interior.

—Me sorprende ver que aún sigues aquí.

Kei no hizo ningún ademán de voltear. Había reconocido al instante la voz que sonó a sus espaldas.

—Astinos…—susurró.

El caballero de Sagitario se acercó lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose a su lado. La soberbia armadura dorada lo cubría del cuello a los pies, con el casco sostenido a un costado, bajo el brazo.

— ¿No tienes pensado sumarte a los entrenamientos?—preguntó, observando fijamente como el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte—Te habías centrado mucho en eso últimamente.

Kei permaneció cabizbajo, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Y acaso me sirvió de algo? Yo estuve ahí, Astinos… Sé que no debí, pero estuve ahí cuando aquel maldito y su ejército atacaron el pueblo…—la voz de Kei poco a poco se transformó en un susurro—Y no pude hacer nada cuando asesinó a Galba y a los demás…no pude hacer nada cuando lo enfrenté cara a cara antes de que Pliers se sumara a la lucha. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera tenido más poder, entonces todas esas muertes podrían haberse evitado…

Astinos desvió por primera vez la mirada del horizonte, clavando sus ojos marrones en él.

—Esos hombres murieron luchando, Kei, esos hombres cayeron cumpliendo con su deber hasta el final. ¿Crees que alguno de ellos estaría contento de verte así, dejándote consumir por la culpa y la vergüenza?

—No…—susurró Kei—De seguro me lo reprocharían, de seguro intentarían animarme. Pero aún siendo así, nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que tuve la oportunidad de evitar esas muertes… La tuve, y no fui capaz de aprovecharla.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás entonces?—le espetó Astinos, alzando bruscamente la voz— ¿Te quedarás aquí lamentándote y llorando como un crío cuando todos partamos hacia la Galia? ¿Eso es lo que harás? Te recuerdo que esta será una ofensiva que concentrará gran parte de las fuerzas del Santuario. Necesitaremos del poder de cada uno de nuestros caballeros. Te necesitaremos a ti, Kei. ¿Crees que podrás participar de un ataque tan importante en este lamentable estado? ¿Crees que estarás en condiciones de vengar a nuestros caídos si te empeñas en seguir culpándote por todo lo ocurrido?

Kei levantó la vista del suelo, enfurecido.

—No hay nada en este mundo que me impida marchar hacia ese maldito castillo…—murmuró apretando los dientes—Estaré ahí…les haré pagar… No permitiré que sigan destruyendo y asesinando a su antojo. Ayudaré a todos los inocentes que se han visto involucrados en esta guerra. Ninguno es culpable de los caprichos de los dioses…

—Entonces empieza por ayudarte a ti mismo—Astinos suspiró, negando con la cabeza—No pienses que no entiendo por lo que estás pasando, Kei, porque si lo hago y mucho mejor de lo que tú te imaginas. Pero si sigues dejándote sumergir en la oscuridad de la culpa ésta te consumirá por completo… Aún tenemos muchos amigos y seres queridos por los cuales luchar, por los cuales seguir adelante. ¿Acaso podrás protegerlos si no renuncias a seguir así?—Astinos lo señaló con un dedo— ¿Acaso podrás proteger a Athena en este patético estado?

Kei abrió enormemente los ojos, olvidándose de la furia que lo había inundado.

—Ellisa…

—Si…—asintió Astinos, suavizando su voz y su mirada—Ellisa, la niña que se aferraba desesperada a ti hace ocho años, cuando yo los rescaté de aquellos malditos asesinos; la niña que aún se aferra y deposita su confianza en ti.

Kei bajó aún más la cabeza, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas. Era cierto… Proteger a Ellisa era lo único que siempre le había importado. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo si se resignaba a continuar así? No, no podía ¡No podía seguir así! Debía vencer la culpa y volverse más fuerte, más sabio. Tal vez solo había una manera de conseguirlo.

—Astinos…yo…lo siento—murmuró, llevándose una mano a la frente—Tienes razón… Jamás podré proteger a Athena, a Ellisa, si no supero lo que ocurrió en Rodorio, si no obtengo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Por eso…por eso…—Kei se incorporó de golpe, arrodillándose humildemente ante su maestro. Había tomando una decisión, una tan repentina como radical— ¡Por eso te pido que por favor vuelvas a entrenarme!

Astinos lo observó arqueando ambas cejas, asombrado por lo que su orgulloso discípulo acababa de pedirle.

— ¿Entrenarte?

—Sí. Por favor concédeme ese honor, maestro—contestó Kei, sin levantar la cabeza. A pesar de que seguía de rodillas su voz había cambiado. La profunda tristeza oculta en sus palabras había sido reemplazada por una gran determinación—Concédeme el honor de volver a entrenarme utilizando todo tu poder de caballero de oro; por favor prepárame para hacer frente a los terribles enemigos que nos esperan en la Galia. Solo así, luchando contra ti con todas tus fuerzas, podré sobrepasar mis límites…

Astinos permaneció unos cuantos segundos en silencio, observando fijamente al que había sido su alumno. Kei no levantó la cabeza, arrodillado aún sobre la fría piedra del coliseo. Fue por eso que no vio como el santo de oro se acercaba lentamente hacia él, tomándolo con firmeza por el brazo para luego levantarlo del suelo.

—Escúchame bien, Kei—dijo con voz seria—Si vuelves a estar o no bajo mi tutela es algo de lo que luego podremos hablar… Antes hay algo más importante que tú y tus amigos deben hacer.

Kei lo miró confundido, sin entender.

— ¿Algo más importante? ¿A qué te refieres?

Astinos señaló la caja de bronce a sus pies; el antiguo contendor de la armadura de Pegaso.

—Para luchar con el máximo de tus fuerzas en la Galia, para poder emplearte al máximo en tu afán de defender a Athena, primero tu armadura debe ser reparada. De lo contrario tu cosmos jamás podrá alcanzar todo tu potencial.

— ¿Repararla?—preguntó el joven santo. Sabía muy bien que a Astinos no le faltaba razón. Tanto su armadura como la de sus compañeros de bronce habían sido severamente dañadas durante el combate contra Zelo. No obstante, hasta ese momento jamás había tenido necesidad de hacer algo semejante—Las armaduras canalizan y potencian al máximo el cosmos de un caballero…solo vistiéndolas podemos alcanzar nuestro verdadero poder. Es necesario repararlas… ¿Pero cómo?

Astinos sonrió.

—Deberás ir hacia Jamir para averiguarlo.

— ¿Jamir?

El santo de Sagitario asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es. Jamir es una remota región ubicada en el corazón del Himalaya… Desde tiempos inmemoriales ha sido conocido como el lugar donde las armaduras renacen. Debes partir cuanto antes hacia allí, Kei, y encontrar al Alquimista de Jamir. Solo él tiene los conocimientos y las habilidades necesarias para reparar las armaduras de los santos.

—El Alquimista de Jamir…

Astinos tenía razón, cada una de sus palabras era cierta. Si quería ser capaz de defender a Athena, entonces debía salir de la oscuridad en la que su culpa lo estaba sumergiendo. A su vez, para mantenerse en su deber y posición como caballero, era menester contar con su armadura. Debía repararla… Debía encontrar al hombre capaz de obrar ese milagro.

—Lo haré—dijo en voz baja pero firme, mirando a su maestro directamente a los ojos—Partiré hacia Jamir a restaurar mi armadura, y cuando vuelva…me enfrentarás con todas tus fuerzas.

Astinos amplió su sonrisa.

—Te estaré esperando.

**.**

El sol casi había terminado de ocultarse cuando Kei abandonó por fin el coliseo, seguido por la atenta mirada de su maestro. A pesar del asombro que había sentido ante la decisión de su alumno, Astinos se había esperado que algo como aquello ocurriera. Conocía muy bien a Kei, lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Él prácticamente lo había criado bajo su dura tutela en el Santuario, y sabía muy bien de qué modo había llenado el vacío que la muerte de sus padres había dejado en lo más profundo de su alma. Tras los terribles sucesos del día en que se conocieron, Kei se había fijado como meta y deber proteger a la persona más importante que le quedaba en el mundo, defenderla para que lo que sus padres sufrieron jamás le sucediera a ella. Si…Kei se había jurado a sí mismo proteger y hacer feliz a Ellisa mucho antes de convertirse en caballero, mucho antes de adquirir ese deber sagrado para con Athena, la niña junto a la que había crecido. Eso era para lo que ahora vivía. Como hombre y como santo se debía al bienestar de Ellisa…de Athena. Ahora, ante los sucesos de la guerra que enfrentaban, verse incapaz de cumplir ese deber lo estaba destruyendo. Por eso sabía que haría hasta lo imposible para volverse más fuerte, para superar sus límites, para volverse apto y capaz de proteger a quien más amaba en el mundo. Y no le importaban los medios, no le importaban si para ello debía desafiar a un caballero de oro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es prudente dejarlo marchar solo hasta Jamir?—susurró una amable voz a sus espaldas—Sabes muy bien lo importante que es este joven, mi estimado amigo.

El santo de Sagitario observó de reojo hacia atrás, esbozando una media sonrisa. No se sorprendía de no haber sido capaz en absoluto de notar la presencia de aquella persona.

—Sí…lo sé muy bien, Arhat.

El caballero de oro de Virgo apareció de repente a su lado, como si siempre hubiera estado aguardando allí, fundido en las sombras del coliseo. Sus pasos cortos y gráciles no arrancaron ni un solo sonido de la piedra del suelo, lo cual no sorprendió a Astinos: Arhat era silencioso como un fantasma y apacible como una brisa de verano. Su apariencia, al igual que su temple, era algo que engañosamente invitaba a la confianza. El santo de Virgo era un hombre alto, pero poseedor de una complexión delgada y esbelta que casi lo hacía parecer frágil. Su negra cabellera eran tan larga que, de llevarla suelta, sin duda caería hasta por debajo de la cintura. La llevaba atada, sin embargo, prolijamente recogida con una cinta a la altura de los hombros. Su rostro blanco, de piel increíblemente inmaculada, era un rostro que casi podría resultar femenino de no ser por sus ojos. Los ojos de Arhat eran de un color miel claro, bellos, pero dueños de una mirada sabia y penetrante que lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era. Se situó junto a su compañero a paso lento, calmo, clavando esa extraña mirada en el horizonte naranja del ocaso.

— ¿Y aún así dejas que marche solo hacia las lejanas montañas del este?—preguntó con voz amable, no a modo de reproche, sino con curiosidad—Él y sus jóvenes compañeros podrían toparse con numerosos peligros en el camino.

Astinos sonrió, refugiándose también en la contemplación del horizonte.

— ¿Sabes algo? Desde el primer momento en que vi a Kei, cuando aún no era más que un niño, supe que había algo especial en él… Ahora, luego de tantos años, he sido testigo de cómo ha llegado a ser el más fuerte de los caballeros de bronce, incluso tan poderoso como un santo de plata. Pero ese no es todo su potencial… Su cosmos, ese cosmos tan lleno de convicción y determinación, es capaz de brillar con una intensidad única e inigualable—Astinos hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo al santo de Virgo— Estoy seguro de que Kei aprenderá mucho de este viaje, y que, cuando regrese, estará más preparado para hacer frente a su destino. Por eso es que no debemos imponerle limitaciones a ese poder que poco a poco, inconscientemente, comienza a despertar… Debemos dejar que el Pegaso abra sus alas y vuele…Y tú sabes mejor que nadie por qué, ¿verdad Arhat?

Arhat sonrió de modo casi imperceptible.

—Porque solo volando libre a través de los cielos, amando, sufriendo y aprendiendo, Pegaso será capaz de alcanzar el potencial capaz de dañar a los mismísimos dioses.

**. . .**

—Maldición…me hubiese encantado poder estar ahí cuando Magnus dio su discurso—exclamó Stelios, cruzado de brazos en su cómoda posición—Suele ser tan…elocuente cuando habla en público.

—Y puedo asegurarte que esta vez no fue la excepción—contestó alegremente Ávicus—Luego de lo que ocurrió, todo el Santuario necesitaba oír palabras como esas. La moral está ahora mucho más alta. ¿No lo crees así, Gáel?

Sentado de piernas cruzadas a un costado de la habitación, Gáel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Magnus no podía guardar silencio después de lo ocurrido—aseguró sin demasiado interés—Además, los rumores de una ofensiva a gran escala eran cada vez mayores. Hizo bien en comunicarlo de una vez por todas.

—Me encanta tu punto de vista tan alegre de todo lo que te rodea—comentó burlonamente Stelios—Aunque esta vez no te falta razón, mi estimado Gáel. Ya todos estaban esperando el momento de pasar de verdad a la acción. Bueno, tal vez me perdí el discurso, pero estaré ahí con ustedes dentro de tres semanas, cuando partamos a la Galia a buscar a esos idiot…

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

La voz de Calíope sonó fría como el hielo a través de la pequeña habitación. Estaba sentada en una rústica silla de madera, justo frente a la cama donde Stelios descansaba. Vestida con las ropas de entrenamiento propias de las amazonas del Santuario, incluyendo la máscara de metal, Calíope a punto estuvo de estamparle contra la cara la manzana que había estado pelando para él.

—Apenas empiezas a recuperarte luego de la paliza que te dieron la última vez—exclamó airada—No permitiré que vayas hasta allí para que terminen de matarte.

— ¡Pero Calíope, ya me encuentro mucho mejor! ¡Mira!

Stelios se sujetó uno de sus bíceps en un clásico gesto de fuerza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, solo unos segundos después de haber alzado el brazo, la fina camisa blanca que vestía comenzó a teñirse de rojo justo a un costado del pecho.

—Oh…

— ¡Idiota!—reprochó la muchacha, agitando sus cortos cabellos negros— ¡Has vuelto a abrir una de tus heridas! ¿Y así quieres emprender semejante viaje?

Ávicus dejó escapar una suave carcajada ante la escena, sujetando firmemente el casco bajo su brazo. Era un hombre joven, alto y esbelto, con una expresión vivaz que aún no perdía ese aire tan propio de la adolescencia. El rostro era pálido, de rasgos amables, con dos grandes ojos de un gris claro. El pelo lo llevaba corto, pero aún así muy desordenado, lo cual le daba un aspecto algo picudo a los rizos, negros e intensos como el azabache. La armadura que vestía, complementada con la larga capa blanca, era de un oro tan brillante como el sol. Poseía un par de grandes hombreras de forma redondeada, con diseños similares a un espiral en el nacimiento de las mismas. Las protecciones de piernas y brazos concluían en un extremo puntiagudo en las rodillas y en los codos, repitiéndose los grabados en espiral tanto allí como en el peto, el cual protegía completamente el torso. El casco que sujetaba bajo el brazo cubría los lados del rostro y la frente como si fuera una máscara, con dos grandes cuernos sobresaliendo desde ambos lados de la frente. Su nombre era Ávicus, el joven caballero dorado de Capricornio.

A diferencia de él, Gáel hizo caso omiso de la pequeña escena montada por Calíope y Stelios. Se cruzó de brazos en su silla, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana de la habitación donde el caballero de Escorpio convalecía. Era tan alto como Ávicus, aunque de complexión bastante más delgada. La larga cabellera, desordenada en muchas ondas rebeldes, era del dorado oscuro propio de los guerreros bárbaros del norte, al igual que la tez pálida y el azul glacial de sus ojos. Los largos cabellos caían desordenados sobre la capa blanca y sobre las hombreras de su armadura, confundiéndose con el dorado intenso del metal. Era una armadura rica en grabados y diseños de líneas curvas, con brazales que se abrían en forma de jarra justo a la altura del codo. El casco era una bella diadema de tres puntas, dos cubriendo los lados del rostro como si fueran alas, y una en forma de diamante protegiendo la frente. Su nombre era Gáel, el santo protegido por las estrellas de la constelación de Acuario.

—Creo que deberías escuchar a la señorita, Stelios—advirtió en tono indiferente—Tú sabes mejor que nadie de lo que son capaces nuestros enemigos.

Stelios suspiró tristemente, desviando la vista hacia el paisaje del Santuario tas la ventana.

—Si…lo sé muy bien. Después de haberme enfrentado a Jasón no me sorprende que Pliers y Aldebarán hayan caído…

Todos guardaron un repentino silencio tras sus palabras. Calíope bajó tristemente la mirada, tendiéndole la fruta que había estado pelando. Stelios la tomó sin ganas, mirando a sus compañeros de oro con una expresión llena de significado.

—Ni Pliers ni Aldebarán eran presas fáciles—murmuró Ávicus—Pliers tenía una cosmo-energía y una frialdad a la hora de combatir increíbles. Nadie podría haberlo enfrentado sin saber que se estaba jugando la vida con todas las de perder, ni siquiera uno de nosotros.

—Y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Aldebarán hubiese supuesto un suicidio para cualquiera—reflexionó Stelios—Tenía en uno solo de sus brazos más fuerza bruta que todos nosotros juntos. Aún me cuesta creer lo que los generales de Ares son capaces de lograr cuando luchan con todas sus fuerzas…

—No olvides que ellos tampoco vivieron para contarlo—la voz de Gáel sonó monótona, mecánica—A pesar de todo no pudieron sobrevivir a sus combates contra Pliers y Aldebarán, y tú lograste acabar con uno de ellos en la Galia. Podemos vencerlos.

—Si…—Stelios sonrió—Podemos acabar con todos ellos antes de que ese miserable de Ares despierte.

—Y si llega a despertar entonces nos aseguraremos de que se arrepienta—sonrió Ávicus, guiñando un ojo en forma animada—Aunque creo que debes hacer caso a lo que dice Calíope, amigo. Deja todo esto en nuestras manos por ahora y quédate aquí hasta recuperarte por completo de tus heridas.

Stelios observó a la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa. A pesar de la máscara, estaba seguro de que la chica le sostenía la mirada de forma amenazadora.

—Lo más probable es que la señorita Athena no abandone el Santuario—le espetó de pronto Gáel—Ninguno de nosotros quiere ponerla en riesgo, mucho menos Magnus, que desea esperar a que los poderes ocultos en ella despierten por completo. Por eso creo que lo más seguro es que algunos caballeros también permanezcan aquí durante el ataque. Sería bueno que tú también te quedaras; herido o no, un caballero de oro sigue siendo un caballero de oro—miró de reojo a Calíope—Además, creo que si de todos modos decides partir lo más probable es que mueras antes de poner un pie fuera del Santuario.

— ¡Hey!—exclamó la chica, cruzándose de brazos con aire indignado— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?

Ávicus volvió a reír de ese modo tan jovial que tanto lo caracterizaba, al igual que Stelios, ganándose el reproche de su compañera. Incluso Gáel esbozó una muy leve sonrisa antes de incorporarse de su asiento en forma elegante, avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos, Ávicus. Sabes muy bien que a Magnus no le agrada tener que esperar.

Stelios alzó ambas cejas al oír esto.

— ¿Magnus? ¿El patriarca ha solicitado su presencia?

—Así es—afirmó el santo de Capricornio—Pero antes decidimos venir a ver qué tal estabas. Hacía bastante que no sabíamos nada de ti.

— ¿Pero por qué es que el patriarca los ha mandado a llamar?—insistió Stelios.

Gáel abrió la puerta de la habitación muy lentamente.

—Por nada bueno si requiere de dos caballeros dorados…

**. . .**

— ¡El Dragón Naciente!

Syaoran lanzó un brutal puñetazo, concentrando todo el cosmos del que fue capaz. Una explosión de energía verdosa brotó de todo su cuerpo en menos de un parpadeo, avanzando con la potencia de una avalancha. No obstante, el trayecto de su puño concluyó de repente como si se hubiera encontrado con un grueso muro de piedra. Liang le sonrió cara a cara, conteniendo tranquilamente su puño con una sola mano. A diferencia del joven caballero de bronce, el santo de Libra no llevaba puesta la armadura de su constelación protectora. Vestía sencillamente con una túnica abotonada al estilo oriental y con un par de pantalones largos, todo de un invariable color negro, salvo por el blanco de las mangas y los botones. Syaoran soltó un gruñido, presionando hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Fue inútil. A pesar de estar vistiendo su armadura, todo el poder del Dragón Naciente fue absorbido por la increíble presión generada por los dedos de Liang. Sentía como si su puño estuviera siendo estrujado por una prensa de acero, justo como ocurrió contra el general berserker…

Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Aprovechando la distancia casi inexistente que los separaba, Syaoran dejó de hacer presión con el puño para inclinarse y contraatacar con un golpe utilizando su mano libre. Desafortunadamente, todo continuaba siendo un simple juego para el santo de Libra. Sin dejar de sonreír, Liang inclinó el rostro hacia un costado, eludiendo por apenas milímetros el puñetazo. La propia inercia llevó a Syaoran hacia adelante, lo cual su amigo aprovechó para sujetarlo firmemente por el brazo, tumbándolo por encima del hombro con una letal llave de artes marciales. Syaoran permaneció de espaldas en el piso, agitado, observando directo hacia el cielo despejado del ocaso.

—Tu mano se encuentra mucho mejor, amigo mío—exclamó Liang, observándole sonriente—Los sanadores del Santuario hicieron un gran trabajo. Desafortunadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu armadura.

Syaoran giró la cabeza hacia un lado, levantando el polvo de la arena del coliseo. Durante unos segundos no hizo más que observar su mano derecha. Liang tenía razón. La piel casi había recuperado su tono habitual, y el dolor ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. Sin embargo, la protección del brazo casi había desaparecido. Múltiples rajaduras cubrían el resto de la armadura, inclusive su escudo, la más fuerte entre todas las protecciones de bronce y plata, había resultado dañado. Su maestro, quien en el pasado había vestido esa misma túnica de bronce, le había dicho en una ocasión que solo el poder de un caballero dorado sería capaz de romper el escudo del Dragón. Su breve combate contra Zelo le había dado solo una leve idea del verdadero poder de los generales de Ares. La realidad, luego de enterarse de la caída de Pliers y Aldebarán, era mucho peor…

—Escúchame bien—continuó Liang, sentándose tranquilamente a su lado en el suelo—No podrás partir con nosotros hacia la Galia con tu armadura en ese estado.

—Lo sé… Pero creo que no tengo otra opción.

—No seas idiota. Claro que la tienes.

— ¿Cuál?

—Reparar tu armadura, por supuesto.

Syaoran se incorporó a medias del suelo con sumo interés, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Pero cómo podría hacer algo así?

—Ummm…es extraño que el maestro nunca te haya comentado nada—reflexionó su amigo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—Pero supongo que después de todo es algo comprensible. Solo un santo de oro podría dañar tu escudo, y creo que él jamás pensó que algún día tendrías que enfrentar a alguien de semejante nivel.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué es lo que el maestro jamás me comentó?

—Jamir.

La voz sonó clara y tranquila a espaldas de ambos. Syaoran miró por encima del hombro.

—Kei…

El joven caballero de Pegaso avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, arrastrando los pies por la arena de combate. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en el suelo, tan pensativos como toda la expresión en su rostro. Liang lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos.

—Así es, Kei, Jamir—afirmó con una sonrisa—Muy destacable viniendo de alguien que apenas puede ubicar su constelación en el cielo. Debo asumir que Astinos ya te ha comentado que es lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?

Kei esbozó una débil sonrisa. Cargaba la gran caja de bronce de su armadura en sus espaldas, vestido sencillamente con las ropas de entrenamiento del Santuario

—Si… Acabo de hablar con él.

— ¿Pero de qué están hablando?—protestó Syaoran, incorporándose de un salto— ¿Y qué demonios es Jamir?

—Una región muy remota perdida en las profundidades del Himalaya, a más de siete mil metros de altura por sobre el nivel del mar—explicó Liang, cruzándose de brazos con aires de suficiencia—Desde siempre, allí ha residido una antigua casta de alquimistas cuyos conocimientos son vitales para la orden de Athena.

— ¿Por qué?—insistió Syaoran.

—Porque solo ellos son capaces de restaurar las armaduras de los caballeros…

Liang asintió con la cabeza, observando a Kei con una sonrisa.

—Si queremos sumarnos a la ofensiva del Santuario, debemos encontrar al alquimista de Jamir y pedirle que repare nuestras armaduras—prosiguió el joven Pegaso—Solo así estaremos en condiciones de luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Syaoran, observando fijamente el brazal destrozado que le cubría el puño derecho—Aún estamos a tiempo.

—Así es—afirmó Kei, sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez—Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes… ¿Estás conmigo en esto, Syao?

Syaoran asintió, alzando el pulgar en un gesto de aprobación.

— ¡Claro que sí! Cuenta conmigo, Kei.

— ¡Y conmigo!

Liang se incorporó enérgicamente, cayendo entre ambos con una gran sonrisa. Los jóvenes de bronce lo observaron incrédulos.

— ¿Acaso quieres venir con nosotros?

— ¡Por supuesto! Será mucho más divertido que quedarme aquí en el Santuario, siguiendo el protocolo y aburriéndome mientras Magnus planea minuciosamente el ataque. Además…—Liang amplió su sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en Kei con una extraña expresión—…es muy probable que se presenten muchos peligros en el camino. No puedo permitir que jóvenes tan talentosos y prometedores como ustedes pongan sus vidas en riesgo, más teniendo en cuenta la importante batalla que se avecina—se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, riendo divertido—Además, lo más seguro es que terminen perdiéndose antes de poner un pie en Rodorio. Yo sé cómo llegar a Jamir, así que confíen en mí. Los guiaré.

— ¿Y cómo es que conoces el camino?

Liang se pasó una mano por su lacia cabellera negra, echándosela hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír.

—Digamos que el alquimista de Jamir es un gran amigo nuestro.

**. . .**

"_Te he enseñado cómo funcionan las fuerzas de la naturaleza, como manipularlas a través del poder de tu cosmos. Te he enseñado a desacelerar el movimiento de las partículas; a congelar la materia hasta el punto de hacerla estallar en pedazos. Sin embargo esto no funcionará contra un adversario más poderoso que tú… Solo deteniendo por completo el movimiento de las partículas, solo alcanzando lo que algunos llaman el Cero Absoluto, podrás superar la defensa de cualquier rival, llevándolo a una muerte segura"_ la mano de su maestro, envuelta en el brazal dorado de su armadura, resplandeció en una intensa luz blanca, enfriando el mismísimo aire glaciar que los rodeaba _"Pero para lograrlo es necesario que despiertes la esencia verdadera del cosmos, el séptimo sentido. Y eso es algo que no puedo enseñarte... Eso es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo."_

Las palabras resonaron en su mente cuando juntó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, encendiendo su cosmos como jamás lo había hecho antes. En ese momento todo fue claro para él. No se trataba solo de detener a aquel monstruo…sino de evitar algo mucho peor que la derrota. Por eso fue que su cosmos brilló tanto, lanzando el ataque más poderoso que jamás hubiera ejecutado antes.

— _¡Relámpago Aurora!_

El aire glaciar salió disparado en la forma de un perfecto rayo de energía blanca, moviéndose a una velocidad que incluso los caballeros de plata más poderosos encontrarían difícil de igualar. Pudo notar la sorpresa en la expresión de aquel terrible sujeto, la cual quedó literalmente congelada en su rostro cuando el rayo lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. La onda generada por el choque, y el brusco descenso de la temperatura corporal, tenían el poder suficiente como para matar al instante a un caballero común y corriente. Eso sin tener en cuenta la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría a la víctima en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, congelándola de afuera hacia adentro. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando su Relámpago Aurora, la técnica más poderosa de la que era capaz, golpeó de lleno a Zelo, el general de la quinta Legión Berserker, la mítica deidad de la rivalidad y la discordia. Durante un segundo creyó que lo tenía, que lo había logrado. Que iluso fue… El hielo se resquebrajó repentinamente, liberando de su prisión helada a un ileso y sonriente asesino. No había tenido el poder suficiente para detener por completo el movimiento de las partículas, no había logrado despertar el cosmos final necesario para vencer a un enemigo como ese… Lo último que pudo ver fue un resplandor cubriendo la mano blanca y delgada extendida hacia él; lo último que pudo sentir fue el insoportable calor golpeándolo en la espalda cuando se dio vuelta, cubriéndola, abrazándola, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Luego la oscuridad lo envolvió…y también los recuerdos, o sueños, las sombras constantes de su fracaso.

Hasta ese momento.

Andriev abrió lentamente los ojos, casi cegado por la repentina luz que llenó todo el espacio a su alrededor. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos al brusco cambio de iluminación. Poco a poco la mancha blanca que era el mundo fue adquiriendo contornos, formas, nombres. Las paredes de piedra se hicieron visibles, al igual que el suelo y el techo de madera. La ventana, abierta de par en par, dejaba ver la lejana silueta de las Doce Casas subiendo colina arriba. Ya estaba anocheciendo…

Bajó la mirada, contemplando las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían del pecho para abajo. Estaba acostado en una simple cama con colchón de paja, postrada contra una de las paredes de la habitación. A su izquierda pudo ver una pequeña mesa, un par de sillas y una cómoda con un jarrón lleno de flores encima. Aquel no era su lugar de residencia en el Santuario…

Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la espalda. Al instante notó el ajustado vendaje que le cubría el torso, y las marcas de quemaduras alrededor de sus manos. Claro… Había sido gravemente herido durante el combate en Rodorio. Pero… ¿qué había pasado luego? ¿Y cuanto tiempo había transcurrido? Se levantó totalmente, bajando de la cama. Estaba apenas vestido con un simple pantalón blanco, descalzo y desnudo de la cintura para arriba. El vendaje le cubría buena parte del torso, y era evidente que se lo habían colocado, o cambiado, hacía muy poco. Clavó los ojos en la puerta, echando a andar lentamente hacia ella. Debía salir de allí, debía saber que era lo que había ocurrido, debía…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente ante sus narices, dejándolo cara a cara con el metal blanco de una peculiar máscara. Andriev se detuvo, observando inexpresivamente a la chica de pie ante él.

— ¡Andriev!—exclamó Dasha— ¡Despertaste!

El joven continuó observándola en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Dasha vestía con las típicas ropas de entrenamiento de las amazonas, incluyendo la máscara que debía cubrir su rostro. Llevaba una gran canasta en su mano derecha, repleta de pan, frutas, vendas y…un ramo de flores. Paseó lentamente la mirada por la habitación, comprendiendo al instante. Así que ella había estado cuidando de él…

— ¿Hace cuanto despertaste?—prosiguió la chica, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras b…?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?—la interrumpió Andriev.

Dasha se apresuró a dejar la canasta sobre la mesa. Sus cabellos rojizos se veían desordenados y alborotados, bastante en sintonía con lo desaliñado de su vestimenta. Era obvio que hacía bastante que no descansaba bien.

—Tres días…— contestó en voz baja, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Tres días?

—Si… Pero no debes preocuparte por eso ahora. Tus heridas fueron muy graves, pero por suerte han comenzado a sanar—Dasha levantó levemente el rostro, mirándolo con timidez—No puedes hacerte una idea de lo feliz que me hace verte de pie nuevamente. Estuve tan preocupada por ti… Luego de lo que hiciste, yo…

Andriev sacudió la cabeza, sin prestar atención a sus palabras. ¿Había permanecido inconsciente durante tres días enteros? ¿Qué había sucedido durante todo ese tiempo? Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, deteniéndose a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el berserker?—la interrumpió— ¿Logró llegar hasta el Santuario? ¿Sufrimos algún otro ataque?

Dasha retrocedió un paso, intimidada tanto por el brusco interrogatorio como por la escasa distancia que los separaba.

—El hombre que nos atacó, Zelo…él fue derrotado por Pliers de Cáncer en Rodorio…

— ¿Pliers? ¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí?

Dasha sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé… Apareció de repente en el pueblo y ordenó a Kei que nos marcháramos de allí. Estaba segura de que estaríamos a salvo una vez que alcanzáramos el Santuario, pero algo muy grave sucedió…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Zelo no era el único berserker… Otro de ellos logró infiltrarse y avanzar hasta las Doce Casas, aprovechando la distracción provocada por el combate en Rodorio—Dasha inclinó la cabeza, angustiada—El señor Aldebarán le hizo frente, y logró derrotarlo, pero…

Andriev abrió grandemente los ojos, comprendiendo recién entonces lo que había sucedido.

— Pero tanto él como Pliers cayeron durante la batalla…

La joven amazona asintió en silencio. Andriev no podía creerlo. Incluso los caballeros dorados, los más poderosos entre todos los santos, habían caído enfrentando a los generales del Dios de la Guerra. ¿Hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar esos malditos?

—No hay manera de que Magnus pase por alto algo semejante—murmuró— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ahora?

Dasha pareció sobresaltarse ante la pregunta, Andriev lo supo de inmediato, a pesar de que la chica aún llevaba puesta su máscara. Era evidente que no deseaba hablar de aquel asunto.

—El patriarca…—susurró—Él ha ordenado marchar hacia la Galia dentro de tres semanas. Dice que el momento de atacar ha llegad… ¡Espera!

Andriev dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar en ese mismo instante la habitación

—No tendrás pensado ir, ¿verdad?—continuó la chica—Tus heridas aún no han terminado de sanar, tú…

Andriev la observó por encima del hombro con sus implacables ojos grises.

—He dormido más que suficiente, no tengo pensado quedarme aquí ni un solo segundo más. Si faltan tan solo tres semanas para el ataque entonces debo prepararme y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Pero tus heridas…y tu armadura…

— ¿Qué sucede con mi armadura?

— Todas nuestras armaduras fueron severamente dañadas durante el combate…—susurró Dasha—No están en condiciones de ser utilizadas. Debemos...debemos hacer algo antes…

Andriev entrecerró los ojos.

—Jamir…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Dasha, asombrada—Yo jamás había oído hablar de ese lugar hasta que Kei lo mencionó…

— ¿Kei? ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer él?

Dasha titubeó nuevamente, indecisa.

—Él y Syao estuvieron aquí hace unas horas. Tienen pensado partir esta misma noche hacia Jamir junto con Liang. Yo les pedí que llevaran también nuestras armaduras, no podía abandon…

Andriev no se quedó a escuchar esta vez. Dio media vuelta nuevamente, echando a andar hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación. No podía dejar semejante asunto en manos de nadie. Él mismo llevaría su armadura hasta Jamir, y derramaría su propia sangre sobre ella si era necesario. Fue el sonido seco del metal al chocar contra el suelo, sin embargo, lo que lo hizo detenerse a medio camino; eso y los suaves brazos que de pronto lo rodearon, abrazándolo por la espalda. Andriev se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, sintiendo el roce del pequeño cuerpo detrás de él. El suave tacto contra la piel de su hombro le indicó que Dasha se había quitado la máscara.

—Gracias…—escuchó susurrar en su oído—He deseado decírtelo una y otra vez desde aquella terrible noche… Gracias por haberme protegido, Andriev, gracias por haberme salvado arriesgando tu propia vida. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Andriev no dijo nada. Se sentía…extraño. Permaneció totalmente inmóvil sobre sus pies, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo a sus espaldas, los suaves brazos rodeándolo, las lágrimas que humedecían poco a poco la piel de su hombro. Dasha estaba llorando. Aquello lo hizo sentir más extraño aún.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó de repente la muchacha— ¿Por qué interpusiste tu propio cuerpo como escudo? Podrías…podrías haber muerto…

Andriev tampoco contestó a eso, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había actuado por instinto, por reflejo. En ese momento, la idea de perder a Dasha le había resultado totalmente inconcebible. Quería creer que no tenía idea de por qué había sido así, pero en realidad se equivocaba. Desde su llegada al Santuario, luego del duro entrenamiento en las heladas tierras del noreste, estaba seguro de que había terminado por entablar algún tipo de relación con algunas personas. Estaba seguro, por ejemplo, de que Kei y Syaoran lo veían casi como a un "amigo"…pero era Dasha, la alegre e ingenua Dasha, la que lo había tratado como nadie jamás antes. Andriev era alguien que había crecido y vivido solo desde que tenía memoria. Nadie se le había acercado nunca salvo su maestro, el cual, en realidad, era muy parecido a él en su forma de ser y sentir. Nunca había tenido ni la necesidad ni la obligación de interactuar con nadie, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de él. No le interesaba si querían conocerlo o no. A pesar de haber cambiado las interminables llanuras heladas por un lugar lleno de vida como el Santuario, aún deseaba estar solo. Pero Dasha había sido diferente. Aún a pesar de su fría actitud ella le ofreció desde un principio su amistad, su compañía, su amabilidad. Ella le sonrió cuando nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. En eso fue en lo único que pensó en ese momento, cuando su propio cuerpo recibió el ataque que la habría asesinado…

—Está bien…no te preocupes—volvió a susurrar la muchacha, aún rodeándolo entre sus brazos—No tienes por qué decir nada. Yo…

—Gracias.

Andriev habló; muy a su pesar rompió el silencio que siempre se había autoimpuesto. Dasha sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por haber cuidado de mí. Por haberte quedado conmigo. Por…—cerró los ojos—…por haber estado. Siempre.

Andriev pudo sentir como el suave abrazo se estrechaba, como las lágrimas resbalaban libres por su espalda.

—De nada…

**. . .**

— ¿Alguna idea de por qué el Gran Patriarca requiere de nuestra presencia?—preguntó Ávicus, el santo dorado de Capricornio. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la larga escalera de mármol que llevaba hacia la última de las Doce Casas, la de Piscis.

—Ya lo dije antes—replicó Gáel—Por nada bueno si necesita a dos de nosotros.

Ávicus sonrió con ganas, observando de reojo al caballero de Acuario.

—Oh, vamos, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé lo meticuloso y organizado que eres para absolutamente todo. Te gusta tener las cosas bajo control, y estoy bastante seguro de que no te debe haber agradado para nada no saber qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí—Ávicus amplió aún más su sonrisa—Supongo que para estas alturas ya le debes haber dado muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿verdad? Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu mejor conclusión?

Gáel torció sus labios en algo que podría considerarse una sonrisa, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el peto dorado de su armadura.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar por qué Magnus quiere esperar tres semanas antes de partir hacia la fortaleza de Ares? Claro, hay que preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje, pero aún así dudo que ese sea el único motivo.

— ¿Cuál otro entonces?

—Creo que nuestro Gran Patriarca ha decidido no correr riesgos. Después de lo ocurrido, nuestros enemigos deben estar esperando que contraataquemos de un momento a otro. El viaje sin duda será largo, y tal vez lo que Magnus quiere es asegurarse de que ninguna sorpresa nos está esperando en el camino.

Ávicus se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Una clásica misión de reconocimiento entonces, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero como ya aclaré, sin dejar nada a la suerte esta vez. Luego de la muerte de tantos caballeros de plata y bronce, incluyendo a los que acompañaron a Stelios, el viejo ha optado por no correr más riesgos y enviarnos a nosotros, dos caballeros dorados.

—Supongo que tiene sentido—reflexionó Ávicus—Abrirle el camino al grueso de nuestras fuerzas es algo cauto y astuto, muy propio de Magnus.

—Sí, no está de más tomar estas precauciones pero…

Gáel hizo una pausa, subiendo unos cuantos escalones en silencio.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Pero ya sea que nos esté esperando o no una emboscada allá fuera, el momento decisivo de esta guerra será cuando todos nos encontremos frente al castillo en la Galia…

Ávicus entornó la mirada, pensativo. Su amigo lo observó de reojo durante unos instantes, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Pero tú lo has dicho; Ares y sus hombres se arrepentirán de haber despertado cuando nosotros nos encarguemos de ellos.

La sonrisa volvió a bailar en los labios del santo de Capricornio.

—Sí, así se hará. Tenemos mucho que proteger…

—Lo sé. Por cierto… ¿cómo han estado tus hermanos?

La expresión de Ávicus volvió a nublarse. A diferencia de la mayor parte de los caballeros de Athena, él no había ingresado solo al Santuario cuando inició su aprendizaje. No importaba lo que pudiera haber sucedido en aquel entonces, él jamás habría sido capaz de abandonar a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Y aún seguía siendo así. Tenía mucho, demasiado, por proteger…

—Dante y Celso se encuentran bien—contestó finalmente—Son dos muchachos muy fuertes. Deben seguir adelante para convertirse en caballeros de Athena algún día.

Gáel asintió en silencio, sin apartar sus ojos azules del mármol de los escalones. Dante y Celso, los dos hermanos menores de Ávicus, eran chicos muy jóvenes aún, los cuales sin embargo ya habían comenzado por decisión propia a recorrer el duro camino para convertirse en caballeros. La pregunta de Gáel no había sido en vano, pues tanto ellos como muchos otros de los aprendices habían recibido un muy duro golpe al enterarse de la caída de su maestro, el caballero dorado de Tauro. Aldebarán se había encargado personalmente de entrenar a los hermanos de Ávicus, y los muchachos habían logrado grandes avances bajo su tutela, sin embargo… No había duda de que la caída del segundo guardián había sido un duro golpe no solo para ellos, sino para todo el Santuario.

—No te preocupes—lo animó Gáel—Los dos se sobrepondrán a esto y se convertirán en grandes caballeros. Yo mismo puedo encargarme de continuar con su entrenamiento.

Ávicus alzó ambas cejas en forma nerviosa. Gáel era el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido, pero dudaba que su carácter frío, impaciente y antipático fuera apto para entrenar a sus dos pequeños hermanos.

—Ehh…gracias, pero creo que seré yo quien continúe instruyéndolos.

El santo de Acuario lo miró de reojo, alzando una ceja en forma perspicaz. No obstante, detuvo por completo su avance cuando volvió a centrar la mirada hacia el frente.

—Hablando de alumnos de Aldebarán…—murmuró.

Se encontraban de cara a las enormes columnas que delimitaban la entrada a la Casa de Piscis. Ávicus se encogió de hombros, atravesando tranquilamente las puertas del último de los doce templos.

—No creo que vaya a estar muy contento de vernos, pero aún así tendrá que dejarnos pasar sin rechistar. Son órdenes del Patriarca.

—Él no estaría contento de ver a nadie—replicó Gáel en modo despectivo.

—Mira quien lo dice...

La casa de Piscis era una enorme estancia de mármol y piedra, flanqueada a ambos lados por altas columnas al estilo griego, al igual que cada una de las once casas restantes. Un suave aroma, no obstante, la distinguía de todas las demás; una fragancia que incluso en los dos santos dorados comenzó a provocar un leve sopor.

—Esas malditas flores…—bufó Gáel, frotándose la nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede?—se burló su amigo— ¿No te gustan las rosas?

Gáel contestó con un gruñido inteligible, observando de un lado a otro atentamente. El eco de sus pasos fue lo único que pudo oírse durante un muy largo rato.

— ¿Dónde diablos está?—preguntó en tono impaciente, paseando la mirada de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del templo sin detectar ni el más mínimo rastro de su guardián.

Ávicus pareció igual de sorprendido cuando finalmente salieron al otro lado de la doceava casa. Frente a ellos se extendían nuevamente las escaleras, el tramo final que conducía en forma directa hacia las habitaciones del Gran Patriarca.

—Me sorprende que no estuviera aquí—reflexionó Ávicus, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro—Pensé que alguien como él jamás abandonaba su templo.

—Tampoco es que tenga muchos amigos con quien hablar, ¿verdad?, pero mira…—Gáel, señaló hacia adelante—Es obvio que estuvo aquí hasta hace poco.

Ávicus entendió a la perfección a que se refería su amigo. Las altas columnas que bordeaban ambos lados de las escaleras, a izquierda y derecha, se encontraban cubiertas de punta a punta por hermosas rosas de color rojo. Las flores rodeaban la piedra con sus tallos y espinas como si fueran enredaderas, dejando caer una leve lluvia de pétalos sobre los escalones. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que ocurriría si algún intruso intentara avanzar a partir de allí… Pero ese no era su caso.

—Vamos…—suspiró Gáel, echando a andar frotándose la nariz nuevamente.

**. . .**

La Casa de Tauro, tal como ocurría con cada uno de los templos contiguos, estaba separada de la de Aries por un largo tramo de escaleras. El mármol y la piedra de los escalones llevaban en forma directa a una gran plataforma rectangular, la cual constituía una pequeña plaza en sí misma; un espacio abierto justo frente a las puertas del segundo de los templos. Aldebarán solía pararse allí, entre las columnas que marcaban la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su espléndida armadura brillando como un segundo sol. Quienes habían podido contemplarlo allí, regio e imponente como un verdadero toro dorado, habían sido testigos del auténtico poder y nobleza que los más grandes entre los ochentaiocho caballeros debían poseer.

No obstante, la imagen que la Casa de Tauro ofrecía ahora mucho distaba de aquella que Aldebarán defendió con valentía hasta el final. Las altas columnas de mármol habían caído, reducidas a pilas de escombros amontonadas aquí y allá. La plataforma en sí prácticamente había dejado de existir, siendo reemplazada por un irregular campo de cráteres con un inmenso hoyo circular justo en el centro, el cual se extendía casi de extremo a extremo. El polvo y el humo aún danzaban perezosamente en el aire, elevándose en delgadas columnas hacia el cielo despejado del anochecer.

En medio de aquel cuadro gris de destrucción, la resplandeciente silueta de pie en la entrada ofrecía un contraste fuera de lugar. La larga capa blanca le caía libre hasta los tobillos, asomándose desde debajo de las dos imponentes hombreras doradas. La armadura, como cualquier otra de las doce túnicas de oro, poseía una belleza y un brillo sobrenaturales. Cada una de sus piezas combinaba los grabados tradicionales con bordes más rectos y cortantes, similares a escamas, pero que aún así lucían esbeltos y redondeados como la mejor pieza de joyería. Las hombreras eran dobles, firmemente superpuestas una sobre la otra, y tanto las protecciones de los brazos como de las piernas ofrecían un peculiar detalle: agudas extensiones en forma de aleta, como las de un pez, sobresalían hacia los lados en forma elegante, en fiel representación del conjunto de estrellas que la armadura representaba.

Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de una soberbia coraza, forjada con el oro más bello y brillante que el hombre jamás había visto. Sin embargo, incluso la belleza de la armadura de Piscis palidecía ante la imagen de su magnífico portador. Un rostro joven, blanco, perfectamente delineado; un rostro de increíbles ojos violetas que incluso un dios envidiaría; un rostro tan hermoso que no parecía real. Cada rasgo, cada gesto, cada contorno, todo en él parecía esculpido en el más perfecto de los mármoles. La larga cabellera, roja como el fuego, solo contribuía a resaltar aún más su increíble apariencia. La llevaba larga hasta los hombros, separada en una firme raya al medio que hacía que los mechones cayeran rebeldes sobre el rostro y las hombreras.

Pero aún así…había algo que turbaba aquella imagen. Los rasgos eran perfectos, si, pero era la increíble frialdad en su expresión lo que ensombrecía la apariencia de aquel caballero. Su boca era una línea recta, muerta, la cual no parecía haber conocido jamás el placer de una sonrisa. Los ojos eran dos trozos de amatista, fríos y opacos como un témpano de hielo. Era la expresión de la oscuridad en el hermoso rostro de la luz.

—Así que caíste—murmuró con voz fría, indiferente, paseando la mirada por el destrozado campo de batalla—Así que a pesar de todo tu gran poder, de tus nobles ideales y de toda tu fe en la justicia…caíste.

Kárel, el caballero dorado de Piscis, sonrió en forma irónica, dándole las espaldas al templo que Aldebarán había protegido.

—Jamás creí en tus palabras, jamás las acepté. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho cuando lo único que conocí, lo único que viví, fue la muerte y la esclavitud? Lo intentaste, pero no… No te debo nada, Aldebarán…

Kárel dirigió una última mirada a las columnas que delimitaban la entrada al templo, echando a andar lentamente a través de los restos de la plataforma. Su paso elegante levantó aún más el polvo del suelo a medida que se alejaba, indiferente a la destrucción, al silencio, a la casi palpable ausencia del segundo guardián…

Pero aún así se detuvo.

El santo de Piscis se quedó inmóvil al pie de las escaleras que descendían hacia Aries, con la vista clavada en ningún lugar. Durante unos cuantos segundos no hizo más que permanecer en ese insistente mutismo, dejando que la brisa bailoteara entre su capa y sus largos cabellos rojos. Entonces, con un movimiento tan lento y fluido que casi pareció innatural, Kárel levanto su brazo derecho. Una hermosa rosa de pétalos escarlata cayó suavemente al suelo.

En el mismo lugar donde Aldebarán libró su última batalla.

**. . .**

Las inmensas puertas dobles cedieron con un chillido sordo, revelando el largo pasillo alfombrado de la recámara del patriarca. Gáel y Ávicus, los caballeros dorados de Acuario y Capricornio, avanzaron a paso lento a través del intenso carmesí de la alfombra. Sus pasos resonaron suavemente en la inmensidad de la habitación, sostenida por altas columnas a izquierda y derecha, hasta que, de improviso, se detuvieron. La impactante escena frente a sus ojos los obligó a hacerlo.

—Señorita Athena…—murmuró Ávicus.

Ellisa, la joven encarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, descansaba en el trono de ébano ubicado al final del pasillo…rodeada por las armaduras de los santos caídos durante la batalla en Rodorio. Las corazas de plata y bronce, todas acopladas en la forma original de su constelación, se ubicaban armoniosamente a ambos lados del trono en lo que casi parecía una muestra de adoración hacia su diosa. Sin embargo, la muchacha sentada en el soberbio asiento era incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Athena lloraba desconsolada, sujetando entre sus dedos blancos un casco dorado en forma de máscara, con tres delgadas espinas sobresaliendo a ambos lados. El casco que en vida había permanecido a Pliers de Cáncer. La armadura de oro se encontraba justo delante del trono, a sus pies, brillante y silenciosa junto a su hermana de Tauro.

Ávicus y Gáel permanecieron en absoluto silencio, el primero con la sorpresa y la tristeza grabadas en el rostro; el segundo con sus helados ojos azules clavados en la joven. Recién entonces, luego de unos interminables segundos en los que solo su llanto fue audible, Athena se percató de la presencia de los dos caballeros ante ella.

—Gáel, Ávicus…—murmuró en un susurro ahogado, con sus ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Ambos caballeros se arrodillaron solemnemente al pie del trono, bajando la vista al suelo en señal de respeto. Era lo menos que podían hacer ante el sufrimiento de su diosa, la jovencita que, con algo tan humano como las lágrimas, demostraba el dolor que la muerte de sus amados súbditos había provocado en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin emitir palabra alguna, Athena se incorporó lentamente de su regio asiento, avanzando a pasos cortos hacia la armadura de Cáncer. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el metal del casco antes de agacharse y devolverlo con delicadeza a su lugar. En ese instante, la túnica dorada del cuarto guardián pareció brillar con más intensidad que nunca.

—Señorita Athena—susurró Ávicus en tono solemne—Nos encontramos a sus órdenes…

La muchacha contempló la armadura dorada con gesto ausente, secando las lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Intentó sonreír, desviando la mirada hacia los dos santos que esperaban arrodillados en el suelo.

—Me alegra verlos, Ávicus, Gáel…—susurró con sinceridad—Magnus y yo hemos meditado mucho que es lo debemos hacer a partir de ahora…

Gáel alzó levemente la cabeza, dispuesto a formular la pregunta, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Así es, caballeros—confirmó de repente una voz clara y potente a sus espaldas—Espero que estén listos para cumplir con su deber.

El santo de Acuario observó de reojo como Magnus, el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ellos con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la cintura, deteniéndose al pie de los pequeños escalones que llevaban al trono. El anciano sacerdote observó atentamente a los dos caballeros dorados, paseando su mirada de uno a otro.

—Gáel, Ávicus, como todos ya saben, el momento de atacar se encuentra cada vez más próximo. Sin embargo…antes es necesario que nos ocupemos de otros asuntos igual de apremiantes.

— ¿Su excelencia desea que aseguremos que ninguna fuerza enemiga nos está esperando allí afuera?

El tono de voz de Gáel fue frío y educado, pero aún así pudo percibirse un muy leve dejo de insolencia en él. Magnus y Athena intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo. El patriarca alzó las cejas, clavando sus ojos marrones en el caballero de Acuario; la muchacha, en cambio, estiró sus labios en una débil sonrisa, la cual devolvió algo de la luz habitual a su rostro opacado por las lágrimas.

—Así es, Gáel—confirmó Athena—Magnus ha considerado que sería prudente explorar los alrededores antes de emprendernos en esta travesía. Luego de… lo ocurrido…el enemigo tal vez esté esperando un contraataque. Debemos eliminar toda posibilidad de una emboscada. Por eso es que los hemos convocado a ambos. Aún así…—la sonrisa abandonó por completo el rostro de la joven—Aún así, mucho me temo que eso no es todo…

Gáel alzó la mirada con interés. Había sospechado desde el comienzo que una misión de ese tipo sería un paso lógico a dar. Tal como había supuesto, Magnus estaba decidido a no correr más riesgos. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía depararles una misión, en principio, tan simple como aquella?

—Estamos a sus órdenes—aseguró Ávicus con vehemencia—Solo díganos que es lo que debemos hacer y nosotros nos encargaremos.

Magnus volvió a mirar a Athena antes de contestar.

—Como ya saben, nuestras misiones de reconocimiento no son llevadas a cabo únicamente por los santos. Los soldados y aprendices, tan fieles como cualquiera de nosotros a Athena y al Santuario, son enviados constantemente a las grandes ciudades y capitales en busca de información, más en tiempos tan críticos como este—la expresión del patriarca se ensombreció—Últimamente hemos recibido cierta información… Algo que no podemos ignorar.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Fue la joven Athena quien respondió, con una tristeza imposible de ocultar.

—Los ataques del ejército de Ares se han recrudecido… Esta vez no se trata de sus habituales masacres sobre pueblos y ciudades específicos. Es algo diferente…

— ¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Gáel con interés, observando fijamente a la diosa.

—Esta vez el alcance del ataque ha aumentado de forma exponencial—intervino Magnus—En muy poco tiempo, los habitantes de ciudades enteras han sido asesinados de un modo sumamente extraño.

Aquello sorprendió y enfureció a Ávicus por igual.

—Hasta ahora las huestes de Ares se habían limitado a quemar los pueblos y ciudades, exterminando a toda la población…—reflexionó furioso—Esos miserables… ¿Qué nueva atrocidad han cometido ahora?

Magnus desvió la mirada hacia un lado, ensombreciendo aún más su expresión.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices, Ávicus, pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Las ciudades y los pueblos no han sido destruidos, todo lo contrario; sus estructuras continúan intactas. Es la gente la que ha muerto sin razón aparente…

Los dos caballeros dorados se miraron entre sí durante un segundo. ¿Sin razón aparente? ¿Cómo podía ser posible tal cosa?

—Según se nos ha informado, los caídos no tenían señal alguna de daño físico—prosiguió el patriarca—Simplemente cayeron de repente sobre las calles, como si se hubieran quedado dormidos… No volvieron a levantarse. Ya son varios pueblos y ciudades, todos cercanos al castillo del Dios de la Guerra, los que han sufrido este destino.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, inalterable durante lo que parecieron varias horas. Lo que Magnus contaba carecía de lógica. ¿Quién podía ser capaz de materializar tamaña maldad?

—Esta terrible tragedia ha sido obra de los sirvientes de Ares…—reveló de improviso Athena. Su expresión había recuperado la determinación que en tantas ocasiones la había caracterizado—Las huestes del Dios de la Guerra están profundizando cada vez más en su mensaje de muerte y destrucción… Es por eso que los hemos convocado, Ávicus, Gáel. Su misión tendrá un doble objetivo. Por un lado, descubrir y neutralizar cualquier emboscada que los ciervos del Señor de la Guerra estén preparando para el momento de nuestra partida—la joven se inclinó levemente, acariciando con tristeza la armadura de Tauro a sus pies—Y en segundo lugar…detener a quien sea que esté asesinando a la gente inocente del norte. No podemos permitir que esto continúe por más tiempo…

Gáel y Ávicus sonrieron en forma orgullosa. Habían pasado años desde el día en que vieron por primera vez a la niña llamada Ellisa, una chiquilla asustadiza e inocente que Astinos había rescatado de la crueldad de los hombres. Esa niña había crecido para convertirse en la noble mujer que ahora tenían ante ellos, la reencarnación de la diosa a quien profesaban su lealtad incorruptible.

Si, lealtad.

Pondrían fin a tan terrible amenaza. Honrarían la confianza que Athena depositaba en ellos.

**. . .**

Poco a poco, la noche había vuelto a caer en todo su magnífico esplendor.

Como siempre, el cielo nocturno le hizo pensar en un inmenso lienzo de un negro azulado; un lienzo en el cual los dioses venían plasmando sus obras desde el origen de los tiempos. Observó atentamente, intentando vislumbrar los mensajes ocultos en el firmamento. Las estrellas, brillantes e infinitas, siempre habían sabido susurrarle los misteriosos designios del destino. Ella las escuchaba, intentando interpretar y dar forma a las nublosas señales; arte en el que se había vuelto cada vez más y más experta a medida que el poder oculto en su interior comenzaba a despertar. Aquella noche, sin embargo, las estrellas guardaban silencio. Nada podía ver en su brillo eterno, ni en las figuras que trazaban en el cielo. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto lejano en el horizonte, donde, de ser la época adecuada, el gran planeta rojo resplandecería como una pequeña gota de sangre.

Nada.

Ellisa soltó un largo suspiro, apoyando las manos sobre la ancha baranda de mármol. Detrás de la habitación del patriarca se extendía una amplia plaza de piedra, un espacio rectangular en cuyo centro se alzaba la gran estatua de Athena. Allí se encontraba en esos momentos, de pie en el borde de la gran plaza, la cual, como si fuera un inmenso balcón, se erigía en lo más alto de la colina del Santuario.

Había transcurrido menos de una hora desde que ordenara a Ávicus y Gáel que partieran en aquella peligrosa misión. Magnus había resaltado la importancia de la misma, y ella había estado de acuerdo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir una terrible opresión en el pecho, como si una mano helada le estuviera estrujando el corazón. ¿Cuántos de sus valientes guerreros habían muerto ya, sacrificándose por protegerla? ¿Cuántos inocentes, hombres y mujeres que nada tenían que ver con las guerras entre dioses, habían perecido ya bajo las garras de Ares?

En ese instante se odió con todas sus fuerzas; si, ella, la mismísima reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría. Se odió con el fervor propio de los humanos por su debilidad, por su incapacidad de despertar completamente el poder oculto en su interior, de utilizarlo contra aquellos que amenazaban a la tierra y a sus queridos caballeros. Observó compungida la gran estatua a sus espaldas. La diosa Athena se erguía orgullosa, con su poderoso escudo y la representación de Nike en su diestra. A los pies de esa estatua, oculta en un compartimiento secreto del cual solo unos pocos sabían, se encontraba la armadura divina de la diosa de la sabiduría. Aún no era capaz de vestirla…

Volvió a suspirar largamente, centrando su mirada en las estrellas. Se lo debía a ellos, a los incorruptibles santos dispuestos a dar su vida a cambio de la suya; por ellos debía ser fuerte, por ellos debía despertar del todo el germen divino que dormían en su interior, la fuerza que no solo le posibilitaría enfrentar al Dios de la Guerra, sino que a su vez le permitiría salvarlos…

Se los debía…

Se lo debía a Pliers, a Aldebarán, a Galba, a Gávrel, a Dorian, a Bastiaan…a todos los caballeros que habían muerto luchando por ella, y a los que aún luchaban por el amor y la justicia del mundo. Cerró los ojos. Se lo debía a Kei.

—Creo que no te veía así de seria desde que éramos niños…

Ellisa abrió enormemente los ojos al oír aquella voz, volteando con el corazón martillando contra su pecho. Allí, a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella, sonriente y tranquilo como siempre había sido, se encontraba Kei. Menudo y delgado, de alborotada cabellera negra y ojos marrones, el joven santo alzó una mano en señal de saludo, observándola directo a los ojos.

—Kei…—susurró ella, sonriendo asombrada. Era como si sus propios pensamientos lo hubieran convocado hasta allí, a su lado— ¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta la estatua de Athena?

Kei se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, entre avergonzado y divertido.

—Digamos que Astinos tuvo algo que ver.

— ¿Astinos prestándose para algo que va contra las reglas?—rió Ellisa—Me cuesta imaginarlo.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, situándose a su lado con los codos apoyados sobre la baranda. Pese a la alegría inicial del encuentro, durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, absortos en el manto infinito de las estrellas. Ellisa lo observó de soslayo varias veces, sintiendo como su rostro se encendía. Podía ser la reencarnación de la mismísima Athena, podía ser poseedora de un poder que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los caballeros podría soñar con tener, y aún así continuaba sintiéndose como una niña nerviosa cada vez que estaba a su lado, la misma niña que creció con él en el pequeño pueblo de la Galia. Continuó observándolo, esta vez sin tanto disimulo. Kei se veía sumamente pensativo, con el mentón descansando sobre la palma de su mano y la vista clavada en las estrellas.

—Te pido perdón por haberme presentado de esta forma—susurró de improviso—Pero en verdad necesitaba verte…

—No te preocupes. La verdad es que yo…también deseaba verte.

Kei sonrió gustoso.

— ¿Si?

—Si…—asintió ella, sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba aún más en sus mejillas—Es decir, tú sabes… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Santuario se transformó en nuestro hogar. Tanto tú como yo tenemos nuestras responsabilidades ahora, y eso ha limitado mucho las ocasiones en las que podemos vernos…como antes.

Kei sonrió tristemente. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería Ellisa. A pesar de que aceptaba su vida en el Santuario y era feliz con ella, aún añoraba los lejanos días en su pequeño pueblo, cuando nadie era capaz de separarlos. En momentos como el que ahora experimentaba, de pie a su lado en la tranquilidad de la noche, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

Pero tal cosa no era posible… El tiempo corría, y eran muy importantes los asuntos que aún debía atender.

—He venido porque deseaba despedirme, Ellisa.

La muchacha abrió grandemente los ojos, asustada.

— ¿Despedirte? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—No te preocupes, no es lo que te imaginas—la tranquilizó Kei—No pienso dejar el Santuario ni nada parecido, eso jamás. Pero si quiero estar en condiciones de luchar junto a mis hermanos dentro de tres semanas, entonces hay un lugar que debo visitar primero.

— ¿Acaso te refieres a…Jamir?

Kei sacudió la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Parece que todos estaban al tanto de la existencia de ese lugar menos yo.

—Ese puede ser un viaje muy peligroso, Kei—susurró ella—Si deciden seguirte, estarás completamente a merced de las fuerzas del Dios de la Guerra…

—Lo sé… Pero es mi deseo y mi deber marchar hacia la fortaleza de Ares cuando llegue el momento; y para eso es necesario restaurar mi armadura. Debo ir.

Ellisa permaneció en silencio, inclinando la cabeza. Sus cortos cabellos castaños ensombrecieron su rostro, reflejando la preocupación que sentía. Lo que Kei proponía era algo necesario, pero sumamente peligroso. Debía haber otra solución… De seguro podía enviar a alguien en su lugar para que llevara las armaduras hasta Jamir, o cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria. No podía perderlo, no a él…

Iba a alzar la mirada, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero calló al sentir las manos del joven tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

—No debes preocuparte Ellisa—le susurró casi al oído, provocándole un agradable escalofrío en la piel del cuello—Te prometo que regresaré sano y salvo a tu lado. Tú solo espérame.

La chica levantó levemente la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba acelerado contra su pecho. No recordaba haber estado jamás tan cerca de él. Bueno, tal vez sí, cuando eran unos niños, pero en aquel entonces no sentía del mismo modo que ahora…

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Claro—la tranquilizó Kei—Además no iré solo. Syaoran, Dasha y Andriev me acompañarán. Incluso Liang decidió venir con nosotros. Estaremos bien.

Ellisa sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Casi sin darse cuenta alzó una de sus manos, apoyándola sobre los dedos que Kei presionaba sobre su hombro.

—Bien…te estaré esperando entonces. No lo olvides.

—Estaré aquí antes de tres semanas, te lo aseguro—los ojos del joven brillaron con entusiasmo—Juntos acabaremos con ese imbécil de Ares.

Ellisa soltó una suave carcajada, sintiéndose tontamente feliz.

—No lo dudo. Estoy segura de que serás un caballero clave en esta guerra, Kei.

En ese momento, jamás podría haber sospechado lo ciertas que eran esas palabras.

**. . .**

El hombre de cabellos rubios apretó la mandíbula en una mueca de rabia, atravesando a Thestio con sus afilados ojos azules.

—Primero te marchas del campo de batalla dejando solo a Jasón—le espetó con la voz llena de ira—Te atreves a hacerlo cuando sabes perfectamente que la muerte de los caballeros de oro es algo primordial.

Thestio, general de la Primera Legión Berserker, un joven de lacios cabellos rubios y ojos color escarlata, le sostuvo la mirada en forma indiferente. El hombre ante él lo superaba considerablemente en estatura, y le hablaba encolerizado casi cara a cara, separados por apenas un palmo de distancia. Aún así, Thestio permaneció impasible, observándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre su túnica blanca.

—No conforme con eso—continuó el hombre alto—tienes el atrevimiento y la arrogancia de organizar un ataque al Santuario por tu propia cuenta, desobedeciendo las órdenes de permanecer aquí e involucrando a la vez a Cratos y a Zelo en tus maquinaciones—cerró su mano en un puño, fulminándolo con la mirada—La sangre de nuestros compañeros, no la de nuestros enemigos, es la que mancha tus malditas manos.

Thestio había permanecido inexpresivo como una estatua de piedra, pero sus labios se estiraron en una pérfida sonrisa ante aquella acusación. Observó burlonamente a su interlocutor de pies a cabeza, casi insultándolo con sus extraños ojos rojos. Era un hombre alto y de musculatura marcada, ataviado con una corta túnica negra ceñida a la cintura. Sus lacios y largos cabellos, de un rubio dorado, la barba corta y los fríos ojos azules lo hacían poseedor de una atractiva apariencia más propia de los guerreros bárbaros del norte. Thestio amplió su sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo despectivamente.

— ¿Su sangre mancha mis manos? ¿En verdad piensas eso, mi querido Asterión? Zelo y Cratos no marcharon al Santuario obligados por mí, lo hicieron por su propia cuenta, cayendo en combate como todo buen berserker. Y no fueron arrastrados solos al Hades…dos de los caballeros de oro los acompañaron, dos caballeros que ellos lograron derrotar.

— ¡Tu arrogancia nos ha costado la vida de tres generales!—rugió Asterión, general de la Séptima Legión Berserker—Tienes suerte de que Radamanthys haya decidido hacer la vista a un lado ante semejante traición… ¡Porque si de mí dependiera tu cabeza ya no seguiría sobre tus hombros!

La sonrisa de Thestio abandonó por primera vez sus labios, siendo reemplazada por un fugaz brillo de ira en sus ojos.

—Así que me cortarás la cabeza, eh. Dime… ¿acaso hay algo que te impida hacerlo ahora, argonauta?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una chispa sobre la madera seca. Asterión soltó un potente alarido de ira, encendiendo en una explosión escarlata un cosmos de proporciones gigantescas. Toda su musculosa contextura fue rodeada de repente por una poderosa corriente de energía, la cual se concentró como un latigazo en su mano empuñada.

Toda la habitación tembló sobre sus cimientos cuando el brutal puñetazo fue bloqueado por Thestio. Las columnas de piedra negra a los costados se sacudieron haciendo caer el polvo en finas líneas hacia las baldosas, la densa oscuridad que envolvía la estancia retrocedió rápidamente hacia los muros, iluminada por la colosal colisión de energía; en las paredes, las pocas antorchas chisporrotearon hasta casi apagarse, como si fueran sacudidas por un fuerte vendaval.

Asterión tenía el brazo derecho extendido en un feroz golpe de puño, el cual era bloqueado forzosamente por Thestio. El joven de ojos rojos contenía el ataque con la palma de su mano, haciendo presión hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Durante espacio de varios segundos ambos se mantuvieron tensamente igualados, apretando los dientes con el sudor recorriendo sus rostros. Asterión avanzó forzosamente un paso, acumulando aún más energía en su puño, pero su rival no le permitió colocarse en ventaja. Elevando su cosmos al mismo nivel, Thestio hizo estallar la presión concentrada en el titánico forcejeo. Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás bruscamente, arrastrando los pies por las negras baldosas con un fuerte chirrido. Asterión observó furioso a Thestio, el cual le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa feroz en el rostro.

—Estaba esperando esto…—murmuró Asterión entre dientes—Claro que lo esperaba…

Con un brusco movimiento se arrancó la parte superior de la túnica, revelando un torso musculoso y cubierto de cicatrices. Thestio amplió la hambrienta sonrisa en su rostro, midiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su rival con la frialdad de una fiera al acecho. Extendiendo el brazo hacia adelante con la mano empuñada, Asterión hizo estallar su terrible cosmo-energía, resquebrajando las baldosas bajo sus pies.

— ¡Prepárate, Thestio!—exclamó enfurecido, rodeado por poderosas corrientes de energía que parecían llamas rojizas— ¡Gran Destructor de Mont...!

— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

Los dos guerreros alzaron la mirada con expresión furibunda, sin disminuir o calmar la tensión de sus poderosos cosmos. La habitación crecía hacia arriba dando lugar a un segundo piso, el cual rodeaba toda la estancia como si fuera una especie de balcón. De pie allí, con una mano apoyada sobre la baranda de piedra, un hombre vestido completamente de negro los observaba. Detrás de él, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se encontraba el mismísimo Radamanthys. El juez del inframundo echó un vistazo a la escena con gesto indiferente, cubierto de pies a cabeza por su afilada armadura de alas oscuras. Era como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo que dos de los hombres a sus órdenes acabaran de iniciar una riña en el mismo interior del castillo. El hombre de negro, en cambio, apretó la baranda hasta hacer crujir la piedra bajo sus dedos, observando a los dos berserkers en forma furiosa e indignada.

— ¡Asterión, Thestio!—bramó con una profunda voz de tenor—Por las ocho prisiones del infierno… ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

Thestio apagó rápidamente su cosmos, bajando los brazos hasta dejarlos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Sonrió inocentemente al recién llegado, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Asterión, en cambio, continuó en la misma postura beligerante, mirando hacia arriba con los dientes apretados en una mueca de disgusto.

—Quirinus, señor Radamanthys…—murmuró, bajando un poco los puños—Yo…

— ¡Suficiente!—lo interrumpió el hombre llamado Quirinus—Ya hemos perdido a tres de nuestros hermanos en armas, ¿acaso creen que es momento de ponerse a pelear entre nosotros mismos?

— ¡Jasón, Cratos y Zelo han caído por su culpa!—rugió Asterión, señalando furiosamente a Thestio.

—Si cayeron fue porque sus enemigos supieron superarlos—lo corrigió fríamente Quirinus—No hay excusas en un combate uno a uno, hombre a hombre. Los generales del señor Ares no podemos permitirnos semejante bajeza.

Asterión palideció de ira, clavando sus ojos azules en el hombre de pie en el balcón. Quirinus era joven, un muchacho de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, de rostro pálido y agresivo. Tenía una larga y oscura cabellera, la cual se recogía altamente en una cola de caballo, muy por encima de la nuca. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma expresión severa y desafiante grabada en su rostro, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar en cualquier segundo. Vestía completamente de negro, luciendo un par de pantalones largos, cinturón, botas cortas de cuero, y un ajustado jubón sobre una camisa con correas y hebillas metálicas. Cruzada detrás de la espalda llevaba una larga lanza de metal negro, con la afilada punta de plata sobresaliendo a un lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos azules se movieron lentamente de Asterión a Thestio, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—Sin embargo…—reflexionó en voz baja, sin dejar de observar al joven de ojos rojos—…tampoco podemos permitirnos actuar por cuenta propia sin medir las consecuencias…

Thestio le sostuvo burlonamente la mirada, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa repulsiva. Aquello enfureció aún más a Asterión. Thestio, el general de la Primera Legión Berserker, aquel jovencito de ojos antinaturales y sonrisa maligna, no mostraba ningún tipo de lealtad o respeto por absolutamente nadie, algo imperdonable para uno de los Doce Generales del Dios de la Guerra. Había actuado por su propia cuenta, desobedeciendo a Radamanthys aún a sabiendas de la fuente de su autoridad; había organizado un ataque que terminó por llevar a la tumba a Zelo y a Cratos. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Era imperdonable.

—Señor Radamanthys—exclamó Asterión, arrodillándose sobre la fía piedra con la mirada alzada hacia arriba—Hemos perdido a tres de nuestros generales, tres de mis amigos y hermanos. Por favor permítanos marchar hacia la batalla y vengar esta afrenta…

Radamanthys, quien hasta entonces había permanecido completamente indiferente a todo, clavó sus ojos dorados en él.

—No—contestó, implacable. La delgada cicatriz atravesando su rostro lo hacía parecer todavía más frío y amenazador.

—Pero…

—Los santos de Athena vendrán hasta aquí mucho antes de lo que te imaginas—lo interrumpió—Hasta entonces proseguiremos tal y como he ordenado hasta ahora—desvió la mirada hacia Thestio, quien había agriado su expresión al oírlo hablar—Thestio, tú escoltarás a Eneas en la importante misión que le he asignado; no solo es la voluntad del señor Ares, sino que contribuirá a quitar del medio a algunos cuantos caballeros...estoy completamente seguro.

Thestio hizo una burlona y exagerada reverencia, con sus ojos sangrientos clavados en el juez del inframundo.

—Como su señoría ordene…—siseó, con la falsedad y el veneno derramándose de sus labios.

Radamanthys no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. De hecho, el espectro había desviado distraídamente la mirada hacia un lejano y oscuro rincón de la habitación, varios metros por debajo de él. Quirinus observó de reojo en la misma dirección, extrañado, pero no había nada allí; solo las profundas sombras que escapaban a la luz de las pocas antorchas en los muros.

—Y en cuanto a ti…—susurró de repente Radamanthys, sin apartar la mirada de aquel rincón—…reunirás a tus hombres y marcharás hacia el lugar donde las armaduras de los santos renacen—su voz se volvió tan fría como el hielo—No dejarás a nadie con vida. Es una orden.

Recién entonces los demás comprendieron a quien le estaba hablando; solo cuando vieron a las lejanas sombras retorcerse como si estuvieran vivas, extendiéndose a través de la habitación a una velocidad escalofriante.

Algo se movía en la oscuridad.

Una silueta menuda y delgada emergió lentamente de la penumbra, desprendiéndose de las sombras como si hasta entonces hubiera formando parte de ellas. Una joven, una hermosa joven de ojos y cabellos negros, caminó tranquilamente a través de la oscuridad que se extendía bajo sus pies a cada paso, alzando la mirada con gesto triste y melancólico.

—Será como usted ordene, su señoría—susurró—Cumpliré con la voluntad del señor Ares.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Luego de mucho esfuerzo, pero antes de lo previsto, he aquí el capítulo 9. Sin duda este es el episodio más largo hasta ahora, y el que más trabajo costó sacar a la luz. Por eso agradecería mucho poder conocer sus opiniones..._

_Mis más cordiales agradecimientos a Silent, Umizu y Cid de capricorni por sus reviews._

_Sin más, me despido dejando una nueva ficha._

_**Ellisa, reencarnación de la Diosa Athena:**_

_Edad: 17_

_Estatura: 1,61m_

_Peso: 47kg_

_Tipo de sangre: A_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de septiembre (virgo)_

_Origen: Galia Lugdunense (actual norte de Francia)_

_Significado del nombre: "Ellisa" es un antiguo nombre de origen hebreo. Significa "Aquella que lleva la promesa divina" o "Ayuda de Dios"._


	10. Sombras y Niebla

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Sombras y Niebla**

**.**

El valle se extendía como un gran manto de árboles y hierba, oculto entre las irregulares colinas rocosas que dominaban aquella parte del paisaje. A lo lejos, a pesar de la cada vez más tenue luz del ocaso, el pueblo de Rodorio podía divisarse claramente contra el horizonte. Más allá se encontraba el Santuario, trepando como un ordenado conjunto de estructuras sobre la más elevada de las colinas. Era hacia allí, hacia el milenario refugio de Athena, donde el grupo de berserkers arrojaba miradas nerviosas de tanto en tanto. Se trataba de un grupo considerablemente numeroso, más de cincuenta guerreros de armaduras negras, algunos armados con lanzas y espadas de metal oscuro.

—Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo…—murmuró uno de ellos, volviendo a observar de reojo hacia el horizonte—Deberíamos regresar…

—El señor Cratos nos ordenó que esperáramos aquí—replicó enfurecido otro de los soldados—Él nos dará la señal de avanzar hacia el Santuario cuando haya derrotado a los caballeros de oro…

— ¡Ya han pasado tres malditos días!

—Él dejó en claro que podría llevarle cierto tiempo…

—Esto es ridículo…—el primer hombre se levantó de la gran roca sobre la cual estaba sentado—Debemos reunirnos cuanto antes con la otra parte de nuestra legión y volver al castillo. Debemos informar que el señor Cratos…—tragó saliva, inseguro—…ha sido derrotado.

Los miembros de la Segunda Legión Berserker, aquella comandada por Cratos, la personificación de la fuerza y el poder, se observaron entre sí durante un segundo. La inseguridad se vio claramente reflejada en sus rostros durante un largo instante. Era la confianza ciega en su líder, la devoción que le profesaban, lo que los había mantenido esperando allí durante espacio de tres días. La idea de que el general Cratos hubiera sido derrotado era algo inconcebible para ellos. Eso fue lo que pensaron en un primer momento, sintiendo nada más que admiración por el líder que decidía marchar solo hacia el campo de batalla, tanto para protegerlos a ellos, su subordinados, como para acaparar para sí mismo toda la gloria.

Sin embargo, tres días habían pasado desde entonces…y su general aún no regresaba. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de percibir su poderosa cosmo-energía, así como cualquier indicio inequívoco de batalla. Todo parecía indicar lo que ninguno se animaba a aceptar… Pero debían hacerlo. Su lealtad inquebrantable estaba con Cratos, si, pero por encima de ello aún eran soldados de Ares, el Dios de la Guerra. Debían regresar al Castillo Negro e informar lo que había sucedido.

Seguido atentamente por la mirada de sus compañeros, el primer hombre en hablar se encaminó hacia los árboles que rodeaban el valle, alejándose del grupo. Alguien necesitaba poner el ejemplo. Poco a poco, casi de uno en uno, el resto comenzó a incorporarse de sus improvisados asientos sobre las rocas, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. La hora de marcharse había llegado, y sin duda eso fue lo que habrían hecho de no haber visto como el primero en alejarse se desplomaba de pronto contra el suelo, dejando escapar un grueso borbotón de sangre entre sus labios.

Los berserkers se detuvieron como si se hubieran tropezado contra un muro de piedra, observando atónitos el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. La armadura negra estaba intacta, sin ningún signo visible de daño. Los ojos enormemente abiertos y la boca llena de sangre constituían el único indicio de que había sido atacado de alguna manera…

¿Pero cómo?

La respuesta tardó menos de un segundo en acudir, arrastrada por el viento hacia ellos. Pétalos, pétalos tan rojos como la sangre cayeron en una lenta danza hacia el suelo, movidos por la suave brisa del atardecer.

— ¿Rosas?—murmuró incrédulo uno de los guerreros, observando rápidamente en todas direcciones.

No estaban solos en el valle.

La esbelta silueta se asomó a paso lento entre los árboles, clavando sus opacos ojos violetas en ellos. El espléndido rostro no reveló absolutamente nada a los guerreros de Ares, los cuales contemplaron en silencio su armadura. Brillante como el sol, hermosa como el conjunto de estrellas que representaba, la vestimenta dorada de Piscis parecía un tanto apocada ante la increíble belleza de su portador. Llevaba un rosa en una de sus manos, la cual dejó caer al suelo con cierto desdén. Los pétalos se esparcieron entre la hierba, tan rojos como la sangre que comenzaba a extenderse junto al rostro del caído.

—Un caballero dorado…—murmuró uno de los berserkers, colocándose cautelosamente en guardia.

Sus compañeros hicieron exactamente lo mismo, desbandándose como un enjambre alrededor del recién llegado, cercándolo desde todas las direcciones. Su señor Cratos les había advertido del gran poder de los doce caballeros de oro, y para ellos su palabra era ley. A pesar de que habían estado ocultándose a la perfección, de algún modo aquel santo se había percatado de su presencia, y estaba allí para matarlos. Pero ellos eran más…muchos más. No debían ser tomados a la ligera. Ni siquiera un caballero de oro podía permitirse algo como eso.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?—insistió el guerrero negro— ¿Qué sucedió con el señor Cratos?

Nada.

El hombre frente a ellos ni siquiera dio señales de haberlos escuchado. Su expresión continuó tan imperturbable como una máscara de piedra, observándolo fijamente de arriba a abajo. En medio de semejante inexpresividad, la ceja pelirroja que alzó casi pareció extraña en su movimiento.

— ¿Cratos?—preguntó el santo, con una voz tan fría y clara como la nieve— ¿Ustedes son hombres al servicio de Cratos?

— ¡Así es!—exclamó enfurecido el berserker— ¡Y si algo le sucedió a nuestro señor nosotros nos encargaremos de vengarlo!

El guerrero se lanzó disparado como una flecha hacia el santo, haciendo arder una cosmo-energía agresiva y poderosa. Sin embargo, era Kárel de Piscis quien se encontraba ante él, alguien con quien no convenía sobrepasarse…

Con un movimiento que casi pareció despreocupado, Kárel alzó su mano derecha, deteniendo el feroz puñetazo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido y brutal como para entenderlo en un primer momento. En menos de un segundo, el caballero cerró su mano en torno a la muñeca del berserker, tirando hacia un costado con una fuerza bestial. El brazo fue arrancado de cuajo a la altura del hombro, haciendo crujir los huesos y la armadura en forma escalofriante, todo en menos del tiempo que lleva pestañear.

El guerrero de Ares cayó de espaldas al suelo en una explosión de sangre, gritando enloquecido. Recién entonces sus compañeros entendieron lo que había pasado, enfurecidos y aterrados por igual. Movidos por el odio ante lo que acababan de presenciar, por la ira que les provocaba la idea de su general derrotado, los más de cincuenta guerreros se arrojaron hacia el santo en forma simultánea, cerrando el círculo como una tenaza de acero. Ya no estaban interesados en volver al Castillo Negro; matarían a aquel maldito y luego partirían hacia el Santuario, asesinando a toda la gente de los pueblos que se toparan en su camino. Eso fue lo que debieron haber hecho desde un principio, cuando el Señor Cratos se marchó ordenándoles que aguardaran su señal…. ¡Y lo harían comenzando con un caballero dorado!

Kárel los observó de soslayo a través de los mechones rojos que le caían sobre el rostro, arrojando a un lado el brazo desgarrado de su anterior oponente. Todos los guerreros se habían lanzado sobre él a la vez en un ataque de furia, rodeándolo desde todas direcciones. No tenía hacia donde escapar. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, describiendo un semicírculo en el aire con un veloz movimiento de su mano.

— ¡Rosas Negras!

Pétalos oscuros, cientos de ellos, brotaron como una tormenta en torno al santo de Piscis, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones a una velocidad descomunal. Antes de que los berserkers terminaran de entender lo que había hecho, los innumerables pétalos atravesaron sus armaduras y sus cuerpos con una facilidad pasmosa, tan sólidos y afilados como el más duro de los diamantes. Aquellas eran las Rosas Negras de Piscis, o Rosas Pirañas, un ataque omnidireccional de pétalos afilados como cuchillas, los cuales destrozaban todo a su paso con la voracidad de una bestia hambrienta. En menos de un segundo, el medio centenar de guerreros cayó sobre la hierba con un quejido sordo, empapándola con el rojos de la sangre.

Kárel observó inexpresivo lo que acababa de hacer. Cerca de cincuenta enemigos yacían inmóviles sobre la tierra, con sus armaduras y sus cuerpos destrozados. El ataque había sido demasiado veloz, demasiado letal como para que algo pudiera sobrevivir. Mejor. Eso era lo que había pretendido desde un primer momento.

Se había estado preguntando por qué el general llamado Zelo había acudido al Santuario acompañado por su legión de guerreros, mientras que Cratos, el asesino de Aldebarán, se había presentado completamente solo. ¿Se habían quedado sus hombres fuera del Santuario por alguna razón? Allí, regada en pedazos por el suelo, estaba su respuesta.

Kárel dio la espalda a los cuerpos, encaminándose hacia el Santuario a paso lento, cansino. Su larga capa blanca ondeó levemente tras él, cubierta de grotescos salpicones de sangre.

Aldebarán estaba muerto, y también los súbditos de su asesino. Él acababa de asegurarse de eso. Nada de aquello equilibraba las cosas, por supuesto, pero quizás pudiera contribuir en algo a su conciencia… Si en verdad tenía algo semejante.

—Tal vez estemos un poco más a mano ahora, Aldebarán…—susurró.

**. . .**

—Maldición…sí que hace frío…—masculló Kei, arropándose entre los gruesos pliegues de su capa de viaje.

La nieve caía en forma intermitente desde un cielo que parecía hecho de plomo, enfriando tanto el aire que casi dolía respirar. Durante los últimos días, aquella nieve helada y la bruma habían sido la única constante en la inacabable extensión de montañas que se abría ante ellos. El camino hacía rato que había pasado de ser difícil a prácticamente imposible, transformándose en un traicionero amontonamiento de rocas y precipicios. La densa niebla, por si fuera poco, apenas les permitía ver donde ponían los pies, volviendo cada centímetro de camino una maldita tortura.

—El frío es el menor de los problemas…—murmuró Dasha, deteniéndose unos instantes con ambas manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Al igual que Kei, iba cubierta del cuello a los pies por una gruesa capa de viaje de color marrón. La máscara de las amazonas cubría las expresiones de su rostro, pero aún así la profunda fatiga que la aquejaba era más que evidente— ¿Cómo diablos es que puedes ir por ahí como si nada, Liang?

El santo de Libra soltó un fingido suspiro de resignación, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. También lucía una abrigada capa color pardo, más un particular y amplio sombrero en forma de disco, muy al estilo oriental.

—Estos niños de hoy…—murmuró.

Dasha resopló ofuscada. El frío era el peor que jamás había experimentado, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el malestar que la increíble altura de las montañas provocaba en sus cuerpos. El aire se tornaba imposible de respirar, como si los pulmones fueran incapaces de capturar y procesar el oxígeno; el cuerpo se volvía torpe y pesado, haciendo cada movimiento una hazaña; incluso dormir era una tarea terriblemente difícil. En pocas palabras, les estaba costando horrores acostumbrarse al cambio tan brusco que suponían esos miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de ella y sus compañeros de bronce, la altura extrema no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo al joven caballero de libra. Liang abría la marcha tranquilamente, trepando y saltando sobre las enormes rocas con la agilidad de una cabra, sin evidenciar ni la más leve muestra de cansancio. Incluso se permitía silbar una alegre melodía sacando aire de vaya a saber dónde.

—Creí que me había acostumbrado a la altura luego de mi entrenamiento en los Cinco Antiguos Picos—acotó Syaoran, echándose la capucha de su capa sobre la cabeza–Pero veo que estaba equivocado…

El joven Dragón parecía estar sobrellevando un poco mejor que sus compañeros el camino, pero aún así el cansancio pesaba en él como una enorme roca.

—Eso les sucede porque se dejan gobernar demasiado por sus cinco sentidos básicos—comentó Liang a la pasada, como si tal cosa.

Kei alzó una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

—A que ven la nieve y la bruma y se desaminan—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—A que sienten el frío en su piel y la fatiga en sus músculos e inconscientemente se condicionan a la resignación y el cansancio.

—Si a lo que te refieres es al cosmos, lo estamos utilizando para potenciarnos desde que nos subimos a esta maldita montaña…—se quejó Dasha—Una persona normal ya habría muerto luego de tantos días ininterrumpidos de marcha a esta altura.

—Oh, pero no me refería a algo tan sencillo como el cosmos—la corrigió Liang, acomodándose su amplio sombrero—Vayan un paso más allá. Utilicen el sentido supremo que se extiende sobre todos los demás para llevar sus cuerpos por encima de lo imaginable.

Kei, Dasha y Syaoran se miraron confundidos entre sí. ¿De verdad no se estaba refiriendo al cosmos? Lo que Liang acababa de describir, un sentido superior que permitía obrar milagros al cuerpo humano, era lo que ellos entendían lisa y llanamente como cosmo-energía. ¿Había algo aún más allá de eso? Un tanto alejado del grupo, Andriev, el joven caballero del Cisne, clavó el gris de sus ojos en Liang. A diferencia de sus compañeros y del propio santo de Libra, no llevaba ninguna capa encima para protegerse del frío. Vestía las sencillas ropas de entrenamiento del Santuario, más una simple chaqueta de piel, casi como si se sintiera a gusto entre las heladas temperaturas de la montaña. Continuó observando a Liang de un modo extraño, y durante un instante pareció que iba a decir algo, pero terminó por apartar la mirada, soltando un fuerte resoplido.

— ¿Qué tan lejos nos encontramos de la Torre de Jamir?—inquirió en tono cortante, indiferente al viento helado que golpeaba contra la piel pálida de su rostro.

Liang lo observó de reojo con una sonrisa, acomodándose un mechón de sus lacios cabellos negros.

—Oh, Andriev, me alegra ver que aún recuerdas como hablar.

El santo del Cisne hizo caso omiso de la burla, observando de reojo hacia los lados. La niebla era tan densa y espesa que fácilmente podría untarse en una rebanada de pan con un cuchillo.

—Hace unos días atrás dijiste que ya habíamos ingresado a la región de Jamir—insistió con el mismo tono helado de voz— ¿A cuánto tiempo estamos de la torre del alquimista?

Los otros tres caballeros de bronce centraron su atención en Liang. Andriev estaba en lo cierto; hacía varios días ya que, supuestamente, habían entrado en los antiquísimos territorios de Jamir. El refugio del restaurador de armaduras no podía estar muy lejos…

Liang volvió a suspirar cansinamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Por eso es que digo que tienen que mirar con algo más que los ojos…—se encogió de hombros, señalando hacia adelante—De todos modos ya estamos a una distancia adecuada ahora. Presten mucha atención a la bruma.

Los jóvenes santos observaron con curiosidad hacia donde Liang les indicaba. ¿Qué era lo que tenían que ver exactamente? Hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, no podían distinguir nada aparte del denso muro de niebla blanca. Aunque… Kei abrió grandemente los ojos, avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

—Si…—susurró esbozando una sonrisa—Ahí está… ¡puedo verlo!

Los otros volvieron a mirar, distinguiendo por fin aquello que Liang les señalaba. Un difuso contorno de piedra podía vislumbrarse a una distancia de unos cien metros, surgiendo lentamente sus formas entre la bruma. Se trataba de una gran torre de varios pisos de altura, con un diseño de un vago estilo oriental. La legendaria Torre de Jamir, el lugar donde las armaduras renacían. Kei amplió su sonrisa, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

— ¡Por fin hemos llegado!—exclamó con alegría— ¡En marcha!

Sin esperar respuesta, el joven Pegaso echó a correr rumbo a la lejana silueta de la torre, aventurándose apresurado entre la niebla. Sin embargo, no pudo alejarse demasiado. La veloz mano de Liang lo sujeto firmemente por el cuello de su capa, trayéndolo de vuelta con un fuerte tirón. Kei cayó sentado sobre el suelo rocoso, confundido y enfadado a la vez.

— ¡Liang! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

El santo de libra señaló nuevamente hacia adelante, esta vez con una expresión mucho más seria en su rostro.

—Debes ver con algo más que tus ojos, Kei…

Recién entonces lo notaron. La niebla se había vuelto un poco más transparente, obsequiando unos cuantos metros más de visión. El duro sendero de roca que habían estado recorriendo concluía bruscamente, dando lugar a una caída de varias decenas de metros. En el fondo del abismo podían divisar la difusa silueta de innumerables estacas de roca, las cuales se erguían como una horrible promesa de muerte. El precipicio se extendía de lado a lado en una increíble extensión de varios cientos de metros, atravesado únicamente por un angosto puente de roca que nacía del sendero, uniéndolo a duras penas con la torre. Kei había estado a punto de hacer pie en el lugar equivocado. De no haber sido por su compañero, en ese mismo instante estaría empalado en el fondo del abismo…

—Maldición, no me di cuenta…—susurró asombrado—Muchas gracias Liang…

—En fin…—contestó el santo de Libra sacudiéndose las manos—Ya estamos aquí, así que en marcha. Y estén atentos adónde pisan; no serían los primeros que mueren atravesados por las rocas aquí…

Aquellas palabras no eran las mejores para levantar el ánimo de nadie, pero los jóvenes de bronce no se dejaron intimidar, internándose en el puente uno detrás de otro. El grosor de la piedra apenas era suficiente para permitir el paso de dos personas a la vez, lo cual, sumado a la nieve resbaladiza y al fuerte viento, convertía el avance en un verdadero suplicio…aunque nuevamente no para Liang. El santo de Libra realizó todo el trayecto con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, silbando una alegre melodía. Su irritante sentido del humor solía salir a la superficie en situaciones como aquella…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, aunque para los caballeros de bronce pareció mucho más, todos se encontraban de pie ante la gran Torre de Jamir. La torre en si era una alta estructura de cinco pisos, los cuales disminuían progresivamente en diámetro desde la base hasta la cima. Cada piso poseía un extraño balcón que rodeaba toda la torre, como si una especie de anillo octogonal la rodeara en la división de cada planta. Syaoran la observó con curiosidad, ajustándose la capucha sobre su larga cabellera negra.

—Es extraño—reflexionó—Veo ventanas en los pisos superiores pero…no parece haber una entrada.

—Tienes razón—observó Dasha, acercándose a la base de la estructura— ¿Vamos a tener que trepar para entrar o qué?

Liang soltó una fuerte carcajada, echándose hacia atrás su amplio sombrero chino.

— ¡Khenma, Reshi!—gritó haciendo bocina con ambas manos— ¿Acaso es de cortesía hacer esperar a cansados viajeros como nosotros?

Los santos de bronce se miraron entre sí, confundidos, y luego se volvieron hacia la enorme estructura. Evidentemente Liang estaba llamando a alguien, aunque no parecía haber nadie dentro de la torre. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, el fuerte soplar del viento fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron. Kei se volvió hacia su compañero dorado, quien seguía observando sonriente hacia uno de los pisos superiores.

—Hey, ¿a quién estás…?

— ¡LIANG!

El grito les llegó sorprendentemente fuerte desde lo alto de la torre. Kei volteó sorprendido, topándose con la particular imagen de una niña asomada en uno de los muchos balcones de la estructura. La chica saludaba efusivamente con una mano, asomándose tanto que por un segundo dio la impresión de que iba a caerse. Aquella sensación se disparó cuando de pronto tomó impulso para dar un veloz salto hacia abajo, arrancando una exclamación de preocupación y temor por parte de Kei y los demás. Sin embargo, la niña cayó sobre sus dos pies con la agilidad propia de un gato, sin dañarse en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo, echó a correr hacia el santo de Libra a toda velocidad, casi derribándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Liang!—exclamó encantada— ¡Hacía meses que no te veía!

Liang le devolvió el abrazo riendo a carcajadas, levantándola del suelo con ambas manos. Kei y los demás observaron incrédulos la escena, percatándose de que la niña era bastante mayor de lo que parecía a simple vista. Si bien tenía un cuerpo flacucho y pequeño que la hacía parecer menor, debía estar cerca de los quince o catorce años. Tenía un rostro ovalado y de rasgos infantiles, aunque de una belleza notable, con un par de grandes ojos de un extraño color lila. La larga cabellera castaña la llevaba atada en una simple cola de caballo, desparramándose los mechones sobre los pliegues de su complicada túnica azul, llena de cintas y correas. Sin embargo, eran los dos pequeñísimos óvalos rojos pintados sobre su frente lo que más llamaba la atención, como si fueran dos perfectos lunares justo encima de las cejas.

—Reshi, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo—sonrió Liang—Cada vez te encuentro más y más hermosa. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

La niña llamada Reshi soltó una risita nerviosa, sonrojándose notablemente.

—Supongo que las chicas del Santuario deben escuchar lo mismo todos los días, ¿verdad Liang?

—No me confundas con Leánder, Reshi, ninguna de las amazonas del Santuario es tan bella como tú.

La chica volvió a reír nerviosamente, rompiendo a hablar en un torrente de palabras con el santo de Libra. A un costado, Dasha se acercó levemente a Syaoran, susurrándole incrédula.

— ¿Es solo mi impresión o esos dos están coqueteando descaradamente?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, observando igual de aturdido la escena.

—Desafortunadamente hemos venido aquí por negocios, no por placer—bromeó Liang, señalando con un pulgar hacia sus amigos—Necesitaremos de tus incomparables servicios. También de los de Khenma.

Reshi miró hacia donde le señalaba, como si recién entonces se percatara de las otras cuatro personas allí presentes, y de las grandes cajas de bronce que cargaban a sus espaldas. Alzó alegremente una mano, sonriendo encantada.

— ¡Caballeros de Athena! Sean bienvenidos. Veo que han traído con ustedes sus armaduras. Será todo un honor repararlas.

Andriev dio un paso al frente, con una expresión que delataba que no estaba para nada a gusto con la empalagosa escena.

— ¿Tú eres el alquimista de Jamir?—bufó.

—Oh no, tú te refieres a Khenma—contestó Reshi, ignorando totalmente la arisca actitud del muchacho—Sin embargo él no se encuentra aquí ahora.

— ¿No?—preguntó desilusionado Kei— ¿Dónde se ha ido? Hemos hecho un largo viaje…

—No se preocupen—los tranquilizó Reshi—Mi hermano ha ido a buscar un poco de polvo de estrellas, no tardará en regres…

Reshi calló repentinamente sus palabras, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Los santos de bronce tardaron un segundo más en notarlo…pero lo notaron. Todos se volvieron bruscamente hacia el angosto puente que acababan de cruzar, clavando sus ojos en la niebla. Sombras, decenas de ellas, se movieron silenciosamente entre la bruma, como si se desprendieran poco a poco de ella. Atravesaron el puente y la niebla en solo unos instantes, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la torre. Kei se colocó al frente del grupo con gesto imperturbable, dejando caer la caja de bronce a sus pies.

—Berserkers…—murmuró—Nos han seguido hasta aquí.

**. . .**

La larga alfombra roja amortiguó el sonido metálico de los pasos a medida que se acercaba. El caballero dorado avanzó tranquilamente a través de la inmensidad de la habitación, deteniéndose frente al gran trono del patriarca. Esbozó una elegante reverencia, doblando una rodilla sobre la suave tela de la alfombra. Era un hombre alto y esbelto como una lanza, con una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Los lacios mechones se desordenaban en múltiples ondas, las cuales le caían como una cortina sobre las hombreras y sobre la regia capa blanca. Sonrió tenuemente, clavando sus ojos dispares en el patriarca.

—Adelphos, caballero dorado de Géminis a sus órdenes, gran patriarca. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamado?

Magnus, el sumo pontífice, entrelazó ambas manos detrás de su larga túnica negra, escrutando atentamente al hombre arrodillado ante el trono. Era como si incluso él, el líder del Santuario, se sintiera incómodo ante aquella mirada. Los ojos que lo observaban eran heterocromos, de distintas tonalidades, y tan afilados como cuchillos. El derecho era de un azul muy claro, y el izquierdo de un castaño rojizo que casi parecía sangre. Una delgada cicatriz le atravesaba verticalmente el ojo derecho, fina y recta como si estuviera cincelada sobre la piel.

—Adelphos… Te he convocado para informarte sobre algo sumamente importante.

—Lo que usted ordene, excelencia.

Magnus guardó silencio unos instantes, observando fijamente al caballero de Géminis. Conocía a la perfección a cada uno de sus santos. Después de todo el prácticamente los había criado, convirtiéndose en casi un padre para ellos. Los conocía a tal punto que podía leerlos como un libro con tan solo mirarlos. Sin embargo, Adelphos era como…como…

Como observar un libro en blanco.

—Como ya sabes, dentro de muy poco partiremos hacia la Galia, rumbo al castillo del Señor de la Guerra—prosiguió el patriarca—El grueso de nuestras fuerzas, caballeros de oro, plata y bronce, participarán de esta ofensiva.

—Estoy al tanto de ello, su excelencia.

—Supongo que también sabrás, entonces, que he decidido que la señorita Athena permanezca en el Santuario durante el ataque, ¿verdad?

Adelphos no contestó de inmediato. Guardó silencio unos segundos, observando fijamente al gran patriarca.

—Es una sabia decisión de su parte—declaró—La princesa Athena aún no ha despertado del todo el poder oculto en su interior; sería…imprudente llevarla con nosotros en semejante travesía.

—Lo sé. Por eso es que he decidido que serás tú quien se quede aquí a protegerla.

Adelphos abrió grandemente los ojos durante un segundo, recuperando al instante su fría expresión.

—Su excelencia…—murmuró— ¿No cree que mis habilidades serían de más ayuda en el campo de batalla? No debe olvidar que estos berserkers han conseguido derrotar a dos de los nuestros, debemos concentrar al máximo nuestras fuerzas en el ataque.

—Lo sé muy bien, Adelphos, y ya he repasado mil veces nuestra estrategia. Esta es mi decisión final.

La expresión del santo de Géminis, fría e indiferente, parecía esculpida en piedra; sin embargo, durante un segundo dio la impresión de que comenzaba a alterarse.

—Gran patriarca, Stelios ya se encuentra casi recuperado, tal vez él debería…

—Stelios también se quedará en el Santuario—lo interrumpió Magnus—Ustedes dos y un grupo selecto de santos de plata y bronce se quedarán aquí a defender nuestro territorio. Por otro lado, el cosmos de la señorita Athena formará una gran barrera alrededor del Santuario y los pueblos más próximos. Con todas esas medidas bastará para garantizar su seguridad.

Adelphos levantó la mirada bruscamente, con sus ojos dispares encendidos como brasas.

—Usted no lo entiende, su excelencia… Yo…_no puedo_ quedarme solo aquí…

— ¿Y por qué sería eso, caballero?

El santo bajó nuevamente la vista, incómodo.

—Yo…deseo combatir junto a mis hermanos en el campo de batalla. Deseo medir mis fuerzas contra el enemigo. No olvido lo que los soldados de Ares nos han hecho.

Magnus lo observó severamente, como si intentara leer a través de él. No había modo. Los leves y vagos gestos faciales del santo eran lo único que se vislumbraba de sus pensamientos. Era como intentar ver a través de un grueso témpano de hielo.

—Entiendo lo que tu instinto de guerrero te dicta, pero la seguridad de la señorita Athena es la máxima prioridad de todo caballero, y tú has sido escogido para preservarla. No aceptaré más cuestionamientos. Puedes retirarte.

Adelphos lo atravesó con la mirada durante un instante, incorporándose muy lentamente. Esbozó una pronunciada reverencia, dando media vuelta para alejarse a través del pasillo.

De espaldas a él, Magnus no pudo ver el brillo intenso que iluminó de improviso el ojo izquierdo del caballero de Géminis. No pudo ver la oscura sonrisa que deformó su expresión de oreja a oreja, como si todas las sombras de la habitación se hubieran adherido a su rostro.

**.**

Magnus observó en silencio como el caballero de Géminis abandonaba la habitación. Su larguísima cabellera negra ondeó junto a su capa cuando cerró la gran puerta doble, dejando al patriarca a solas con sus pensamientos. Adelphos se había mostrado reacio a permanecer en el Santuario, y por alguna razón la idea parecía incomodarlo. Magnus no se imaginaba por qué. Incluso con caballeros tan fríos y solitarios como Pliers y Kárel había llegado a establecer algún tipo de relación, había llegado a conocerlos. Pero Adelphos era una verdadera incógnita. Nadie en el Santuario lo conocía en realidad, a pesar de que había nacido y crecido en el interior de sus muros. ¿Quién era el silencioso y solitario caballero de Géminis?

La realidad era que, más allá de los motivos que pudiera tener, Magnus necesitaba que Adelphos se quedara a proteger a la señorita Athena. Salir a campo abierto con el grueso de sus fuerzas era una jugada necesaria pero peligrosa. Era muy probable que las huestes de Ares estuvieran esperando una ofensiva a gran escala como la que había planeado, pero Magnus confiaba en que no abandonarían el castillo, pues era el lugar donde el sello de Ares descansaba. No podían dejar desprotegido el recipiente que contenía el alma de su amo y señor. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que, aprovechando la falta de fuerzas en el Santuario cuando emprendieran el ataque, el enemigo no fuera a enviar a un grupo de asesinos para encargarse de la señorita Athena. Los generales del Dios de la Guerra habían demostrado ser poseedores de una fuerza asombrosa, la suficiente para igualar a los caballeros dorados. Necesitaba de un hombre como Adelphos para defender el Santuario en su ausencia…

—Creo que ha cometido un error al elegir a Adelphos para semejante tarea, su excelencia.

La voz sonó suave como la seda a sus espaldas, sin reflejar en lo más mínimo el reproche en sus palabras. Magnus se volvió, observando por encima del hombro.

—Arhat…

El caballero dorado de Virgo le sostuvo afablemente la mirada, de pie a un costado del trono. Sus grandes ojos eran del color de la miel, y poseían el brillo de tranquilidad y sabiduría tan propio en los ancianos. Sin embargo era un hombre joven, muy joven, de piel blanca como la porcelana y largos cabellos negros atados a la altura de los hombros.

— ¿Por qué cuestionas mi decisión?—prosiguió con interés el patriarca.

Quería escuchar lo que Arhat tenía para decir, pues el santo de Virgo era poseedor de una comprensión inusual de las cosas. No en vano se encontraba allí en ese momento.

—Adelphos es un hombre sumamente poderoso—explicó Arhat—Pero también muy…inestable.

— ¿Dices eso por alguna razón en particular?

Arhat guardó silencio unos instantes, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

—No hay hechos concretos que respalden mis palabras, su excelencia. Pero con el paso de los años he aprendido a ver a través del corazón de los hombres, a distinguir el bien del mal.

Magnus alzó una ceja. Eso era precisamente lo que no conseguía con Adelphos.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué puedes decirme sobre él?

Arhat lo observó fijamente.

—Todas las personas albergan sombras y luz en sus almas, esa es la naturaleza humana. La mayoría logra establecer un equilibrio en sus emociones, en los impulsos de odio y bondad que rigen nuestro accionar. Sin embargo, puedo ver algo distinto en el corazón de Adelphos… La luz y la oscuridad se encuentran en una batalla eterna y terrible en su interior, una lucha sin tregua ni cuartel que va mucho más allá del simple establecimiento de un equilibrio. Nadie, ni siquiera un caballero dorado, es capaz de soportar indefinidamente semejante contienda. Incluso las voluntades más férreas terminan por quebrarse, más tarde o más temprano…

Magnus asintió lentamente, descendiendo los pequeños escalones que conectaban la alfombra con el trono. De alguna manera, eso era lo que siempre había sospechado…

—Gran patriarca, le ruego que reconsidere su decisión—continuó Arhat—Permítale a Adelphos marchar hacia el campo de batalla como es su deseo…permita que sea yo, no él, quien se quede aquí a proteger a la señorita Athena.

Magnus permaneció de espaldas, silencioso como una estatua. Durante un momento pareció que estuviera considerando la propuesta, pero de pronto se volvió hacia él, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso, Arhat. Comprendo tu inquietud, pero es necesario que las cosas se den de este modo. El poder de Adelphos…nunca vi nada semejante. Él solo es capaz de destruir a cualquiera que ose poner un pie en el Santuario, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Con el resto de los santos de oro participando del ataque, él debe quedarse aquí—Magnus sonrió, clavando sus ojos marrones en él—Tú también debes participar en la ofensiva, Arhat. Si tú te quedaras en el Santuario y Adelphos viniera en tu lugar, entonces no podríamos entrar al castillo de Ares.

El santo de Virgo guardó silencio. Muy a su pesar, el gran patriarca no había tomado a la ligera aquella decisión.

—Stelios nos habló de la barrera de energía que rodea la fortaleza de Ares, un escudo que no permite el paso a nada ni nadie—continuó Magnus—Esa barrera no fue levantada por los generales berserkers, hombres mortales renacidos en esta era como sus fieles soldados. Ese escudo fue formado por el cosmos divino de Deimos y Fobos, el Terror y el Miedo personificados. Sin duda, Adelphos es uno de los santos más poderosos que jamás he conocido, pero…—el patriarca lo señaló con un dedo, esbozando una media sonrisa—…necesitaré del cosmos del Hombre más Cercano a los Dioses para deshacerme de esa barrera.

**. . .**

—Berserkers…—murmuró Kei, tensando su cuerpo en una inconsciente pose defensiva— ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a seguirnos?

Syaoran se ubicó rápidamente a su lado, de cara al cada vez más numeroso grupo de guerreros. Eran muchos, demasiados, todos envueltos en capas y armaduras negras; justo como aquellos que invadieron el pueblo de Rodorio. No obstante, había algo diferente... Los berserkers de Zelo eran hombres imponentes y agresivos, con cuerpos musculosos cubiertos por gruesas armaduras de color negro. Los que tenían ante ellos, en cambio, eran macilentos y delgados como un cadáver. Se movían en forma silenciosa, veloz, desplazándose sobre las rocas como sombras. Cruzaron el angosto puente de piedra en menos de un parpadeo, formando un semicírculo en torno a la torre. Sus vestimentas también los hacían lucir diferentes. Las largas capas negras los cubrían casi por completo, dejando entrever solo el brillo metálico de las armaduras debajo. Las amplias capuchas, echadas sobre sus cabezas, envolvían sus rostros en sombras, como si cada uno de sus gestos estuviera hecho de pura oscuridad.

Kei apartó la mirada un instante, echando un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro. Detrás de ellos, Dasha observaba la escena en la misma tensa postura, a diferencia de Andriev, quien estaba de espaldas al muro más bajo de la torre, escrutando fríamente al grupo de enemigos. Liang, para variar, sonreía con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tan descarado como siempre. En cuanto a Reshi… Kei parpadeó varias veces. ¿Dónde diablos estaba ella?

—Mensajeros de la guerra y la muerte… ¡No son bienvenidos aquí, márchense ahora mismo!

Kei se volvió hacia adelante, topándose con la inesperada imagen de la muchacha de pie ante la hueste. ¿Cuándo demonios se había movido? Confuso, notó como la expresión angelical de la niña era reemplazada por una mirada tan fría y cortante como el hielo. Los berserkers, no obstante, no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención. Dieron un lento y silencioso paso hacia adelante, estrechando aún más el semicírculo en sobre la torre.

Entonces el cosmos de Reshi estalló.

Kei y Syaoran abrieron grandemente los ojos, perplejos. La cosmo-energía de aquella niña creció de un modo increíblemente grande en menos de un segundo, tanto, que los guerreros negros se vieron obligados a detenerse, escrutándola con suma cautela. Sin salir aún del todo de su asombro, Kei intentó medir el poder que Reshi dejaba entrever a modo de advertencia. Su cosmos superaba con creces el de un caballero de bronce, situándose incluso por encima del de un caballero de plata promedio, todo ello sin siquiera estar vistiendo una armadura. Concluyó que, como mínimo, aquella chica de aspecto inocente era tan fuerte como él y Andriev, tal vez incluso más.

—No volveré a advertirles—exclamó Reshi, envuelta en violentos destellos de energía plateada—Lárguense de aquí o sufran las cons…

La chica se atragantó cuando la mano de Liang se posó de repente sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente. De pie detrás de ella, con la mano derecha posada sobre su pequeño hombro, el santo de Libra la miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No hace falta que te molestes, Reshi—dijo con aire despreocupado—Ve a buscar a Khenma cuanto antes, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos inútiles, ¿verdad muchachos?

Kei y los demás no pudieron menos que asentir con la cabeza, aún algo sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Reshi los miró durante un segundo, dubitativa, y luego clavó sus ojos en Liang, notando la mano en su hombro y la radiante sonrisa. Reshi se sonrojó furiosamente, calmando por fin su poderoso cosmos.

—De acuerdo…—murmuró, intentando disimular el rojo intenso de sus mejillas—Pero tengan cuidado…

—No te preocupes. No habrá ningún inconveniente.

Reshi asintió con la cabeza, echando a correr apresurada en dirección contraria a la torre, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la bruma. Para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto la chica desapareció tras la niebla, Liang dio un largo y exagerado bostezo, tumbándose boca arriba en una enorme roca a un costado de la torre.

—Encárguense, muchachos—ordenó calmadamente, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

Los santos de bronce lo observaron incrédulos.

— ¿Pero qué acaso no piensas ayud…?

En ese momento el círculo se cerró sobre ellos. Los berserkers se movieron del mismo modo veloz y silencioso que antes, cayendo sobre Kei y Syaoran en menos de un segundo. Kei dio un apresurado salto hacia atrás, eludiendo justo a tiempo el ataque simultáneo de tres de los guerreros. Sus puños se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo rocoso, generando una extraña explosión de energía oscura que abrió la tierra con escalofriante facilidad. Aún en pleno aire, lejos del estallido, Kei se quitó la capa de un fuerte tirón, arrojándola hacia un costado. La armadura de Pegaso obedeció al instante su orden silenciosa, brotando de la caja de bronce como un torrente de luz blanca que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza. Kei cayó ágilmente sobre sus pies, adoptando su clásica postura defensiva, con los brazos alzados y listos para trazar la figura de su constelación. La armadura de Pegaso se encontraba severamente dañada, pero aún así le proporcionaría la protección y la amplificación de cosmos suficiente para acabar con aquellos sujetos.

Syaoran no tardó en colocarse a su lado, vistiendo también su coraza de bronce. Si bien la túnica del Dragón había perdido prácticamente toda la protección del brazo derecho, se encontraba en bastante mejor estado que la de Kei. Ambos escrutaron con atención a sus oponentes, afirmando sus posturas. El grupo de berserkers se había dividido en círculos más pequeños. Cerca de veinte se encontraban en torno a ellos en ese momento, oscuros y silenciosos. Kei notó que incluso sus cosmo-energías se sentían frías y oscuras, como si todo en ellos despidiera un miasma sombrío. Observó de reojo a Syaoran, sin perder de vista al numeroso grupo de enemigos.

—Tú hazlos volar por los aires—susurró—Yo los remato.

Syaoran asintió, dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios. Justo en el instante en que los berserkers volvieron a arrojarse sobre ellos, encendiendo sus oscuras cosmo-energías, el joven Dragón se agachó apoyando una mano sobre el suelo.

— ¡Llamas Ascendentes de Rozan!

Una intensa luz verde se extendió como una mancha sobre la tierra, cubriendo casi todo el campo de batalla a una velocidad increíble. El movimiento fue muy veloz, tanto que los guerreros negros no entendieron que estaban parados sobre una trampa mortal hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. La luz verdosa estalló de repente con un estruendo ensordecedor, formando numerosos géiseres de energía que brotaron hacia arriba arrasando con todo a su paso. Los berserkers salieron violentamente despedidos por los aires, golpeados por cientos de llamas ardientes a la vez. Parado en el punto de origen del ataque, junto a Syaoran, Kei no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Aprovechando el poderoso efecto de la técnica de su amigo, tomó impulso para dar un gran salto hacia arriba, atravesando la tormenta de llamas con una agilidad increíble.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Aún en pleno aire, Kei golpeó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Cientos de esferas azuladas brotaron desde su puño, formando un ineludible entramado de luz que golpeó de lleno a los berserkers. Los guerreros negros fueron alcanzados en dos tiempos con una violencia y una sincronización increíbles. El ataque de Syaoran los arrancó del suelo con una tremenda explosión de luz, para luego ser alcanzados en pleno aire por los meteoros de Pegaso.

Kei cayó dando un ágil giro al ras del suelo, bordeando el área de combate. Cuando se incorporó, se encontró a sí mismo rodeado nuevamente de enemigos. Algunos de los que habían sido alcanzados por el doble ataque se habían vuelto a poner forzosamente en pie, dispuestos a continuar con la batalla. El joven Pegaso se colocó espalda contra espalda con Syaoran, observando seriamente de un lado a otro.

—Estos tipos son duros…—murmuró.

**.**

Diez, quince, veinte, quizás treinta. Liang observó perezosamente a través del borde de su sombrero a los hombres que se acercaban con cautela hacia él. Los berserkers parecían asomarse desde todas direcciones, formando un círculo de capas y armaduras negras alrededor de su roca.

El santo de Libra estaba recostado boca arriba sobre una inmensa piedra, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su particular sombrero cubriéndole el rostro. Frunció el ceño al ver como el grupo de soldados incrementaba aún más su número en torno a él. ¿Cuántos eran que no se cansaban de venir? Al menos, no eran tan idiotas como para acercarse en un número reducido a él…

Se sentó lentamente sobre la roca, echándose hacia atrás el sombrero. Los berserkers detuvieron bruscamente su avance en cuanto lo vieron moverse, aún a pesar de que no había hecho más que sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando un codo sobre una de sus rodillas. Liang sonrió.

—Pensé que demostraban algo de inteligencia al optar por atacarme de a varios a la vez—exclamó alegremente, apoyando el mentón contra la palma de su mano—Pero en realidad me equivoco al suponer semejante cosa… Sin duda son unos perfectos estúpidos por el simple hecho de atreverse a acercarse a mí.

Aquellos sujetos eran fríos y silenciosos como un muerto, pero aún así fue obvio que las despectivas palabras del joven no les resultaron para nada graciosas. Sin decir una sola palabra, pero moviéndose con la velocidad y el ímpetu que solo la ira puede provocar, el medio centenar de guerreros alzó un brazo hacia Liang, concentrando una oscura estela de energía. El cosmos brotó de sus puños en múltiples rayos de luz negra, los cuales se fundieron en un solo y enorme meteoro que abrió y destruyó la tierra en su avance. Liang amplió aún más su sonrisa, sin siquiera hacer ademán de moverse de su cómoda posición en la roca.

—Qué inocentes…

Con un movimiento que fue como un relámpago, Liang alzó su mano derecha. La masa de energía oscura impactó de lleno, con todo su poder, en la piel desnuda de su palma. Liang ni se inmutó. El tremendo impacto ni siquiera lo hizo temblar sobre su improvisado asiento. Casi con desdén, el joven santo desvió su mano hacia un lado, sacándose de encima la increíble acumulación de cosmos. Los berserkers observaron en silencio, inmóviles como estatuas, como su ataque coordinado era rechazado con una facilidad asombrosa, saliendo disparado hacia el abismo que se extendía más allá de la torre. Ileso sobre la roca, aún con la mano extendida hacia ellos, Liang les sonrió descaradamente, guiñando uno de sus claros ojos marrones.

Los guerreros negros ni siquiera parecieron pensarlo. Enfurecidos por aquella arrogante muestra de desdén, todos se arrojaron en forma simultánea sobre el caballero de Libra, cerrando el cerco sobre él. Liang suspiró cansadamente.

—Tal y como decía… Idiotas.

Sin darles tiempo a que terminaran de acercarse, Liang agitó vagamente su mano derecha en dirección hacia ellos. Al instante, como si obedecieran una orden invisible, todas las corazas estallaron en miles de pedazos oscuros. Los cuerpos debajo cayeron pesadamente al suelo, más fríos y silenciosos que nunca. Aún cómodamente sentado sobre su roca, el caballero de Libra observó de reojo hacia los lados, contemplando el círculo de cuerpos inertes que lo rodeaba. Entonces bostezó, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

—Espero que los demás entiendan la indirecta—murmuró, volviendo a recostarse con el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

**.**

Dasha se afirmó sobre sus pies, desafiando con la mirada a los hombres frente a ella. Se había quitado la larga capa de viaje, ideal para abrigarse del frío, luciendo la bella armadura de bronce del Lince. De un intenso azul oscuro, con pequeñas hombreras en forma de garra y una sencilla diadema a modo de casco, la coraza mostraba daños superficiales en casi toda su superficie, aunque, aún así, lo suficientemente graves como para que no pudieran comenzar a sanar por sí solos. Dasha estiró ligeramente el brazo derecho hacia un lado, como si quisiera resguardar a la persona detrás de ella.

"_Las heridas de Andriev apenas comienzan a sanar"_ se dijo a sí misma _"No puedo permitir que entre en combate en ese estado_…_"_

Andriev se encontraba unos metros por detrás de ella, muy cerca del muro más bajo de la torre. A diferencia de sus tres compañeros, el joven de cabellos rubios no vestía su armadura, la cual continuaba oculta en el interior de su caja de bronce. El santo del Cisne escrutó atentamente a los soldados que se cernían cada vez más y más sobre Dasha, paseando sus fríos ojos grises de uno a otro.

—Avancen un paso más y lo lamentarán—advirtió la muchacha, colocándose en una perfecta pose defensiva con las manos tensadas como garras.

Los berserkers no le hicieron ni el más mínimo caso. Sus capas negras ondearon como si flotaran cuando se abalanzaron sobre ella, moviéndose a una velocidad sobrenatural. Dasha entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara, preparando cada músculo de su cuerpo para el combate. Haciendo gala de una agilidad felina, la joven brincó suavemente hacia un lado, girando sobre sí misma para conectar una feroz patada en la nuca del primer atacante. El soldado cayó pesadamente al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y roca. En cuanto logró enderezarse, Dasha volvió a encontrarse rodeada de sombras. Aquellos tipos no iban a hacérselo nada fácil…

Inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, con los puños alzados a ambos lados del rostro, la chica se escabulló con una agilidad increíble entre golpes que provenían de todas direcciones, moviéndose entre sus rivales como si interpretara una perfecta coreografía. Detuvo un brutal puñetazo desviándolo hacia un lado con el dorso de la mano, contraatacando al instante siguiente con una patada directo a las costillas. Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un zarpazo que podría haberla partido en dos mitades, barriendo las piernas de su oponente con un veloz movimiento hacia atrás. No sin cierto esfuerzo, bloqueó con las manos y los antebrazos una lluvia de golpes de tres adversarios al mismo tiempo, saltando en línea recta hacia arriba para derribarlos con tres patadas en forma casi simultánea. Aún así, se vio obligada a retroceder girando al ras del suelo cuando el número de oponentes se volvió insostenible, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y las sombras.

Dasha encendió enormemente su cosmos, consciente de que debía acabar lo más pronto posible con todos ellos. No podía permitir que el combate se prolongara mucho más… Sin otra idea en mente, cruzó ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo, focalizando toda su energía en la punta de sus dedos. Si aquello no los detenía, entonces nada lo haría…

— ¡Impulso Cortante de Luz!

La joven extendió su brazo derecho hacia adelante, con los dedos fuertemente tensados. Cientos de líneas de luz blanca salieron disparadas al instante en todas direcciones, entrelazándose unas con otras en una caótica telaraña de energía. Los berserkers se movieron velozmente entre los rayos de luz, intentando escabullirse a través de ellos… Pero no había modo alguno de lograrlo. Dasha incrementó aún más su cosmo-energía, multiplicando en una ráfaga el número y la velocidad de los hilos plateados que brotaban de sus dedos. Aquello fue todo. Las armaduras negras estallaron cortadas en pedazos, al igual que los cuerpos que se ocultaban debajo. En menos de un segundo, la decena de guerreros que se había lanzado sobre ella cayó inerte contra el suelo, tiñendo las rocas y la tierra con el rojo de la sangre.

Pero aún no terminaba…

Dasha retrocedió sobre sus pies, observando consternada como un grupo aún más numeroso que el anterior se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella, al asecho. ¿De dónde rayos habían salido? Notó por el rabillo del ojo que tanto Kei como Syaoran continuaban luchando a unos cuantos metros de su posición, afanándose por no ceder ante el número cada vez mayor de enemigos. No importaba que los derribaran uno tras otro, o que utilizaran sus técnicas más poderosas, simplemente seguían apareciendo como si brotaran de la misma tierra… Volvió a concentrarse en los guerreros frente a ella. Sus oscuras auras crecieron en forma amenazadora, resquebrajando el suelo bajo sus pies. Calculó que debían ser, por lo menos, unos quince los que intentaban rodearla; todos listos y preparados para entrar en combate.

—No saben cuando darse por vencidos, ¿verdad…?—murmuró, volviendo a tensar sus manos en la misma postura de ataque—Los obligaré entonces…

Dasha alzó el brazo derecho, concentrando fuertemente su cosmos. El Impulso de Luz era una técnica veloz y poderosa que le permitía encargarse de varios enemigos a la vez; una versión menos avanzada de ataques extremos como el Plasma Relámpago de Leánder. Sin embargo, ejecutar una técnica de esas características suponía un gran consumo de energía para ella, sin contar que quedaba totalmente expuesta durante el breve segundo que le tomaba hacerla estallar entre sus dedos. Debía asegurarse de que el siguiente ataque fuera el último o lo lamentaría…

— ¡Impulso Cortante de…!

Dasha se detuvo bruscamente, observando con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de su máscara. A paso lento, casi indiferente, una silueta se colocó tranquilamente entre ella y los guerreros negros. Dasha observó incrédula como Andriev, sin siquiera llevar puesta su armadura, alzaba lentamente un brazo hacia adelante

—Danza de Cristal.

Fue hermoso. Pequeñísimas partículas de luz blanca, miles de ellas, se formaron de repente en el aire gélido de la mañana, danzando lentamente alrededor del grupo de berserkers. Los guerreros negros observaron confusos como esas diminutas chispas de luz bailoteaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de sus capas y armaduras. Era como si un inmenso enjambre de luciérnagas se hubiera materializado de la nada en torno a ellos, danzando con elegancia en el aire… Entonces, tan bruscamente como habían aparecido, las miles de partículas brillaron con intensidad, pegándose a las ropas y las armaduras en menos del tiempo que lleva pestañear.

Los berserkers gritaron; gritaron cuando las partículas se encendieron con más intensidad que nunca en un enceguecedor estallido de luz blanca. Dasha alzó ambos brazos, sorprendida, intentando protegerse del intenso resplandor. Cuando fue capaz de volver a enfocar la mirada, se topó con un bello y escalofriante espectáculo. Los casi veinte guerreros habían sido reemplazados por un conjunto de brillantes estatuas de hielo azul, las cuales tenían las bocas abiertas en una mueca de asombro, observándose las manos como si intentaran comprender que era lo que les había sucedido. Pero nada de aquello duró. Andriev cerró bruscamente su mano extendida en un puño, y entonces las estatuas estallaron. Cientos de trozos de hielo humeante salieron despedidos en todas direcciones, desintegrándose en partículas rojas de sangre al chocar contra la tierra.

Andriev se tambaleó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Una pequeña mancha escarlata comenzó a dibujarse a un costado de su abdomen, justo a la altura de las costillas. Aquel ataque había supuesto un esfuerzo considerable para su delicado estado…

— ¡Andriev!

Dasha se acercó apresurada, arrodillándose a su lado, pero él alzó bruscamente una mano indicándole que se detuviera.

—Pero Andriev…—murmuró preocupada—Tus heridas…

El joven no le prestó atención. Observó atentamente de un lado a otro del campo de batalla. Syaoran y Kei continuaban midiéndose contra un grupo cada vez mayor de enemigos, y nuevos soldados comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo. Era como si los malditos salieron del mismísimo abismo que bordeaba la torre; inmensas e innumerables hormigas oscuras trepando por las paredes de piedra. Volvió a apartar la mirada, esta vez centrándola a un costado del campo de batalla; en la relajada figura recostada boca arriba sobre la enorme roca. Liang descansaba tranquilamente al margen de todo, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y su peculiar sombrero circular cubriéndole el rostro, como si intentara hacerse sombra para echar una siesta.

—Podrías levantarte de ahí y hacer algo… ¿no lo crees?—masculló Andriev, enfurecido.

A pesar de la distancia, y del clamor de la incesante batalla, Liang lo escuchó perfectamente. El santo de Libra golpeó con el dedo índice la parte delantera de su sombrero, sacándoselo del rostro. Sin demostrar demasiado interés, se incorporó a medias de su relajada posición, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la roca. Echó un vistazo alrededor con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara decidir si debía enfadarse o no por la molestia. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, levantándose de un salto.

—Pues bien—dijo en tono aburrido—Si quieres algo bien hecho entonces hazlo tú mismo.

Liang se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el centro del campo de batalla, silbando la misma irritante melodía que había estado entonando durante todo el largo viaje. A pesar de su despreocupada actitud, fue como si el aire se hubiera enfriado de improviso. Los berserkers que enfrentaban a Kei y Syaoran se detuvieron, volviéndose cautelosamente hacia él, y lo mismo hicieron los que habían comenzado a rodear a Dasha y Andriev. Liang sonrió macabramente, tronándose los nudilllos.

—Vaya, vaya…—comentó en tono divertido—Al menos puedo elogiarles algo. Ustedes sí que saben reconocer el peligro cuando lo tienen adelante.

Liang empuñó su mano derecha llevándola lentamente hacia atrás, a la altura de la cadera. Aquel simple movimiento bastó para que todos los berserkers retrocedieran bruscamente un paso en forma simultánea, a pesar de que el santo de Libra se acercaba hacia ellos sin ninguna protección. La gran caja dorada de Libra había sido dejada a un costado, descansando junto a la roca. Liang amplió su sonrisa, echándose el sombrero hacia atrás con su mano libre. Sus lacios cabellos negros se agitaron cuando encendió de repente su incomparable cosmo-energía, apenas una mera fracción de su verdadero poder.

— ¡Prepárense para enfrentar la furia de Rozan!—exclamó— ¡El Dragón Asc…!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo muy similar a la técnica de Andriev. Tanto Liang como todos los presentes parpadearon confundidos, observando los diminutos puntos de luz dorada que empezaban a formarse de improviso en el aire. Se volvieron hacia Andriev, creyéndolo el responsable, pero había algo diferente… Las partículas comenzaron a moverse velozmente en forma sincronizada, como si obedecieran algún tipo de fuerza invisible, ubicándose alrededor de los berserkers en menos de un segundo. Liang y los jóvenes santos de bronce observaron asombrados como aquella nube de polvo luminoso los ignoraba por completo, confluyendo hacia los guerreros negros como atraída por un imán.

— ¡Extinción Estelar!

La exclamación sonó levemente en algún punto a sus espaldas, pero ni Kei ni los demás tuvieron tiempo para voltear. Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera reaccionar, los puntos luminosos estallaron en una increíble columna de luz dorada. La explosión fue tan poderosa que la onda expansiva los arrojó de espaldas al suelo. Kei observó atónito como un inmenso pilar de energía se extendía majestuosamente hacia los cielos, abriendo un hoyo en las lejanas nubes sobre sus cabezas. La posición que los berserkers habían ocupado fue arrasada por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No solo se trataba de la increíble explosión, sino también de la onda de choque generada, la cual se extendió como un anillo invisible destrozando todo a su paso.

— ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?—exclamó Dasha aún con los brazos alzados, observando atónita el resultado de aquel indescriptible ataque.

Las decenas de enemigos que hasta hacía unos instantes los habían enfrentado habían desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Sin embargo, los pocos restos de armadura repartidos aquí y allá, en el inmenso cráter en el que se había transformado el campo de batalla, delataron la escalofriante verdad oculta tras el humo y las rocas: el ataque prácticamente los había vaporizado… Los guerreros negros habían sido reducidos a polvo perdido en el aire.

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

Al cabo de unos segundos de inalterable silencio, Liang se adelantó unos cuantos pasos con gesto disgustado, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

— ¡Hey!—exclamó indignado— ¿Justo cuando estoy a punto de irrumpir gloriosamente en escena tienes que aparecerte con semejante entrada?

Los caballeros de bronce no habrían sabido a quien le estaba hablando de no haber escuchado los repentinos pasos a sus espaldas, acercándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hacia ellos. Voltearon bruscamente, topándose con… ¿Reshi?

La niña les sonrió de oreja a oreja, alzando una mano con los dedos índice y mayor extendidos en forma de V.

— ¡Aquí llegó la caballería, muchachos!—exclamó divertida.

Pero no había sido ella quien había desatado aquella terrible y precisa destrucción…los santos de bronce lo supieron de inmediato. El responsable era el silencioso sujeto detrás de ella; un hombre que observaba con una inexpresividad mortal lo que quedaba del campo de batalla. Liang se acercó a él con una sonrisa que estaba a medio camino entre lo divertido y lo cómplice.

—Sabes cómo robar el protagonismo cuando te lo propones, eh Khenma—exclamó risueño, apoyando sonoramente una mano en el hombro del recién llegado.

El hombre llamado Khenma lo observó durante un segundo con una frialdad que habría congelado el mismísimo infierno. Era un sujeto alto y delgado, vestido con una larga túnica blanca y una capa de un gris azulado, la cual daba varias vueltas alrededor de su cuello y sus hombros a modo de bufanda. Al igual que Reshi, tenía los ojos de un extraño color lila y el cabello largo y castaño, firmemente atado a la altura de los hombros en una coleta que le caí hasta casi la cintura. Dos diminutos lunares rojos se asomaban sobre su frente, justo por encima de las delgadísimas cejas castañas. De improviso, sus labios blancos y hostiles se estiraron esbozando una media sonrisa, la cual se vio algo extraña en su expresión de piedra.

—Tu ridículo Dragón que Emerge, o lo que sea, solo habría alcanzado a unos cuantos de ellos—explicó clavando su mirada en el santo de Libra—Yo simplemente aceleré un poco las cosas.

Liang se echó a reír, dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

— ¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Tienes sentido del humor!

—Y tú sigues siendo un mocoso inexperto si en verdad no notaste que los hombres de Ares los estaban siguiendo.

Liang se encogió de hombros.

—Sí que me di cuenta, pero no pensé que valiera la pena perder el tiempo con semejantes basuras.

— ¿Tú eres el alquimista de Jamir?—preguntó Andriev bruscamente. Su expresión y su tono de voz indicaban que no estaba para nada a gusto con que los ignoraran de esa manera.

Khenma lo miró como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban allí, sonriendo en forma despectiva.

—En efecto, yo soy a quien buscan, pero…—miró de reojo hacia el delgado puente de piedra que llevaba hacia la torre—…ahora no puedo ocuparme de ustedes, santos de bronce.

Antes de que Andriev pudiera protestar, Khenma se volvió hacia el caballero de Libra con gesto serio.

—Te percataste de que los berserkers te seguían pero… ¿Acaso no la notaste a ella?

Liang se dio cuenta un segundo antes de voltear y mirar hacia donde Khenma le señalaba. Fue el cielo. A pesar de que ni siquiera era mediodía aún, de repente todo pareció oscurecerse, como si la noche acabara de caer desafiando las reglas de la naturaleza. Luego la vio. Todos la vieron: Una delicada y menuda silueta avanzando lentamente a través del angosto puente de piedra, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies por una larga capa con capucha. Con cada paso que daba, la oscuridad se extendía bajo sus pies como si fueran una inmensa mancha negra, trepando por las rocas y la tierra del suelo. Se detuvo a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras que proyectaba la capucha. La gracia y la delicadeza en sus movimientos, así como las inequívocas formas bajo la tela negra, indicaron que se trataba de una mujer.

—Esa mujer…ella…—murmuró Syaoran, atónito.

Sus compañeros entendieron perfectamente a que se refería. A pesar de que la recién llegada no había hecho más que caminar hacia ellos, proyectando aquellas escalofriantes sombras a su alrededor, todos pudieron sentir con claridad el inmenso poder oculto en la penumbra. Liang sonrió como una fiera, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones.

—Oh…—susurró en tono casual—No la había notado… Pero puedo darme cuenta de que ella sí será todo un desafío…

Khenma guardó silencio, observando a la mujer con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Movió los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero su expresión se congeló de repente en su rostro, transformándose en una mueca de asombro total cuando la mujer alzó lentamente las manos, quitándose la capucha. El rostro era blanco como el mármol, y poseedor de una belleza indescriptible. La fina nariz, los contornos ovalados del mentó y las mejillas, los labios carnosos, todo parecía esculpido con la destreza divina de un dios. Los grandes ojos negros, tan oscuros como sus cabellos, se clavaron en ellos con una expresión de melancolía y tristeza infinitas. Khenma retrocedió involuntariamente un paso, observándola perplejo.

— ¿Tú…?

**. . .**

—Su excelencia…—Ávicus, el caballero dorado de Capricornio, se arrodilló solemnemente ante el trono del patriarca— ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamado?

De pie ante el gran trono que coronaba la habitación, Magnus lo observó en silencio durante varios segundos, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la cintura. El patriarca era un hombre alto y fornido para su edad, con un par de grandes y brillantes ojos marrones que provocaban una sensación extraña en aquellos que lo contemplaban… La sensación de estar ante un hombre que lo ha visto todo.

—Por favor ponte de pie, Ávicus—ordenó en tono afable, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se levantara.

El caballero obedeció, incorporándose en forma pausada y fluida. La larga capa blanca se agitó levemente sobre las hombreras doradas de su armadura, haciéndolo ver aún más imponente y elegante. Ávicus era un muchacho de aspecto risueño, de vivaces ojos grises y corta cabellera negra, el cual a pesar de su joven apariencia llevaba la nobleza y la elegancia impresa en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me encuentro a sus órdenes, excelencia…

Magnus asintió levemente con la cabeza, descendiendo los pequeños peldaños que llevaban hacia el trono.

—He tomado una decisión Ávicus, una muy importante—informó—Y es necesario que la escuches y medites sus consecuencias.

El joven inclinó levemente la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Lo escucho.

Magnus guardó silencio unos instantes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Entonces él también sonrió.

—He decidido que serás tú, Ávicus de Capricornio, quien me suceda como sumo pontífice del Santuario.

Ávicus, aquel muchacho de aspecto alegre y risueño, abrió inmensamente sus ojos grises, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Cómo…cómo ha dicho?

—He dicho que tú serás mi sucesor como patriarca.

Ávicus desvió la mirada hacia el rojo carmín de la alfombra, incrédulo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Magnus, de pie a solo unos pasos de él, lo contempló con suma atención.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no aceptas el gran honor que te ofrezco?

—No…no es eso—murmuró el santo de Capricornio, alzando nuevamente la mirada—Pero… ¿qué hay de Arhat, de Adelphos, de Pliers…? Ellos son los más poderosos entre nosotros. ¿No deberían ser ellos, no yo, lo merecedores de este honor?

Magnus se echó a reír.

—En primer lugar creo que te subestimas, Ávicus. Tú puedes ser tan poderoso como cualquiera de ellos.

Ávicus torció su expresión ligeramente.

—Aún siendo así…

—En segundo lugar—lo interrumpió Magnus—Cometes un gran error si crees que el poder de un caballero es lo único que lo califica para convertirse en el patriarca de este Santuario—Magnus abrió ambos brazos—Sé a qué te refieres y entiendo tus inquietudes. Arhat posee una cosmo-energía que ni yo ni nadie podría igualar jamás; no por nada es conocido como El Hombre más Cercano a los Dioses. Aún así, Arhat es por naturaleza un observador espiritual del universo. Él está en este mundo para contemplar el devenir de la historia y de los seres vivos, para escuchar y aprender. Eso lo convierte en alguien asombrosamente sabio y en un gran consejero, pero no en un líder. Arhat no podría liderar el Santuario porque simplemente no le interesa hacerlo.

Ávicus volvió a bajar la mirada.

—No lo había pensado de ese modo…

—Adelphos es un caso totalmente diferente—continuó Magnus—Haces bien en verlo como alguien increíblemente poderoso porque lo es; sin duda lo es… Pero Adelphos no existe del mundo hacia afuera, no quiere existir. Un ser frío y solitario como él, que no busca ni aprecia el contacto con los demás, jamás podría cargar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad por todas las vidas del Santuario; jamás podría convertirse en su líder. Algo similar ocurre con Pliers, pero incluso peor. Pliers es un hombre con un corazón lleno de odio y dolor, alguien que ha sufrido tanto que se ha vuelto incapaz de relacionarse con nadie. Una personalidad negativa como él no puede gobernar, no debe gobernar…

— ¿Y qué hay de Astinos?

Magnus hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano.

—Mi hijo es un hombre justo y sabio, eso es algo que nadie pone en duda. Pero por otro lado, nadie lo conoce ni lo conocerá tan bien como yo. Sé que a pesar de toda su gran bondad y sabiduría, su carácter continúa poseyendo una pequeña dosis de orgullo y rebeldía que un patriarca no puede permitirse. Esa es razón más que suficiente para nombrar a alguien más.

Ávicus pareció dudar un instante.

— ¿Entonces…por qué yo?

Magnus amplió su sonrisa.

—Eres un caballero que posee un gran poder, Ávicus, justo como Arhat, Adelphos y Pliers; pero es por tu sentido del honor y la justicia, por la lealtad incorruptible que profesas hacia tus pares, y por la bondad innata en tu corazón que te he escogido.

El anciano sacerdote hizo una pausa para que su oyente pudiera asimilar lo que acababa de decir. No obstante, Ávicus continuó con sus grandes ojos grises clavados en el suelo.

—Sus palabras me halagan, su ilustrísima—murmuró, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza—Pero muchos de mis compañeros en armas también comparten esas cualidades, no veo por qué yo…

Magnus posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, mirándolo fijamente.

—Tú conociste la muerte y el dolor cuando aún eras solo un niño—susurró—Lo que tú sufriste aquel día es algo que habría quebrado el corazón y el espíritu del más duro de los hombres. Mira lo que sucedió con Pliers… Él jamás fue capaz de sobreponerse a la muerte de su familia, y ha cargado con ese terrible peso desde entonces; ha sido consumido lentamente por él. Sin embargo tú…tú has podido superarlo. Tú aún eres capaz de sonreír y de mirar hacia adelante, de luchar por un futuro para ti y para tus pequeños hermanos, a quienes protegerías aún a costa de tu propia vida. Ese deseo de seguir adelante, esa lealtad hacia los demás, esa nobleza, es lo que me ha hecho escogerte.

Ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Durante unos segundos, las palabras de Magnus y todo lo que conllevaban quedaron flotando en el aire, resonando en la mente de un joven que sabía que debía tomar una decisión.

—Yo…—susurró Ávicus—Yo necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

—Oh, sí, tiempo…—reflexionó el patriarca, encaminándose nuevamente hacia el gran trono de ébano—Todos necesitamos tiempo. Y lo tendrás. Dentro de una semana a partir de ahora me gustaría conocer tu respuesta—sonrió—Y espero que sea la correcta.

Una semana. En ese momento había sido una semana, lo cual era un plazo razonable. Después de todo, no había manera de que él, ni Magnus, ni nadie, pudiera haber siquiera sospechado lo que ocurriría al otro día. Al día siguiente, al anochecer, Jasón, general de la Tercera Legión Berserker, arribó al Santuario; marcando el nefasto devenir de los sucesos actuales. No había vuelto a hablar con Magnus desde entonces, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría por la mente del anciano pontífice. Cuando todo aquello terminara, si ganaban la guerra, si sobrevivían… ¿Seguiría aún sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de semejante elección?

—Adelante nuestro. Otra vez…

La voz irritada de Gáel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ávicus alzó la vista, notando al enorme contingente de soldados al final de la calle. Asintió seriamente con la cabeza, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos.

—Yo me hago cargo.

Aquel no era el momento de estar pensando en semejantes cosas. Él era un caballero al servicio de Athena, no el patriarca, y tenía una importante misión que cumplir. Tal vez, en el futuro, si era la voluntad de los Dioses, podría permitirse pensar en ello. El presente, en cambio, era mucho más apremiante.

—Yo me hago cargo…—repitió, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que ese era su lugar, en el campo de batalla.

Detrás de él, Gáel, el caballero dorado de Acuario, se encogió ligeramente de hombros, apoyándose de brazos cruzados contra el muro de una de las casas de piedra y madera. Esta era la cuarta ciudad que visitaban. Siguiendo las órdenes del patriarca, habían seguido la pista a las extrañas muertes que habían estado produciéndose en las poblaciones cercanas a la fortaleza de Ares. Las tres primeras ciudades se habían convertido en pueblos fantasmas. No se habían topado con absolutamente nadie en ellas…al menos no con nadie que estuviera vivo.

Ávicus sintió un escalofrío trepando por su espalda al recordar los cuerpos tendidos en la calle. Era tal y como Magnus les había advertido. Aquella gente yacía en el suelo y en el interior de las casas como si se hubieran quedado dormidos de repente. No había temor en sus expresiones, ni daños visibles en sus cuerpos. En verdad parecían dormidos. Pero no lo estaban. Estaban muertos… Tres ciudades enteras, incluyendo a sus guarniciones militares, completamente muertas.

Ávicus no se explicaba que demonios podía haber sucedido. Gáel, para su tremenda irritación, tampoco. Sin embargo, las cosas resultaron diferentes en la cuarta ciudad. Era, en realidad, más un pueblo grande que una ciudad; un gran conjunto de calles adoquinadas y edificaciones bajas de piedra, con bellas torres y plazas repartidas aquí y allá. En esa ciudad la gente no estaba muerta. Estaba dormida. Ávicus y Gáel los encontraron tirados en la calles, durmiendo un sueño del cual era imposible sacarlos. Lo habían intentado todo, pero no despertaban. Era como si sus almas, no sus cuerpos, hubieran caído rendidas ante Morfeo. Ávicus no podía evitar pensar que aquello era lo que le había sucedido a la gente de las otras ciudades. Primero se habían sumergido en ese extraño sueño, el cual, poco a poco, con cada respiro, les iba consumiendo la vida. Esa gente iba a morir si no la despertaban.

Gáel había meditado durante largo rato que era lo que podían hacer para traerlos de vuelta, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El caballero de Acuario suponía que debía haber un responsable; alguien que, de algún modo, estaba matando a toda aquella gente. Algún tipo de energía debía inducirlos en ese sueño mortal. Si encontraban la fuente de esa energía, y la anulaban, tal vez todos despertaran…

Era una teoría interesante, pero la repentina aparición de los guerreros negros les impidió ahondar más en ella. Habían aparecido de la nada, surgiendo de los espacios entre las casas como si se hubieran despegado de las paredes. No se habían topado ni con el más mínimo rastro de berserkers en las tres anteriores ciudades. Ésta, sin embargo, parecía invadida por una legión completa, y la gente estaba dormida, no muerta. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Quien quiera que fuera el responsable se encontraba allí en esos momentos…

Ávicus avanzó a paso lento a través de la calle. A pesar de la creciente oscuridad de la noche, la enorme luna llena sobre sus cabezas le permitía ver a la perfección al grupo de soldados. Debían ser cerca de cien, todos cubiertos con armaduras y capas de color negro. Exactamente iguales a los que habían invadido Rodorio. Detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y la larga cabellera rubia cayéndole sobre las hombreras, Gáel los contempló atentamente.

—Encárgate de ellos—ordenó con voz helada—Pero deja alguno con vida. Hay cosas que debemos averiguar.

Ávicus asintió justo en el momento en que el centenar de berserkers lo atacaba en forma simultánea. Todos echaron el brazo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, encendiendo una poderosa cosmo-energía tan roja como la sangre. Ávicus alzó una de sus negras cejas al sentir esos potentes cosmos, pero no detuvo en lo más mínimo su avance. Tampoco se detuvo cuando cientos de rayos escarlata salieron disparados hacia él como una ineludible tormenta de sangre, una lluvia de meteoros caída desde el cielo. El santo de Capricornio alzó su brazo derecho, colocando la mano en forma de lanza. Y entonces la agitó. La sincronizada ofensiva enemiga, la roja tormenta de cosmos, se disolvió bruscamente en el aire. Una presión invisible la atravesó de lado a lado como una espada, avanzando a una velocidad imposible hacia los berserkers. Éstos nunca supieron que fue lo que sucedió. La presión dorada rompió sus filas en una fracción de segundo, atravesándolos horizontalmente de lado a lado. Una abundante línea de sangre salpicó la calle, pero ni siquiera al verla, roja y brillante sobre los adoquines, se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Muchísimo más de lo que siquiera podían llegar a imaginar.

Ávicus bajó lentamente el brazo, observando con una seriedad mortal a sus adversarios. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando, de repente, absolutamente todos los cuerpos cayeron al unísono contra el suelo, partidos por la mitad a la altura de la cintura. Gáel se acercó lentamente hacia él, observando la macabra escena con una ceja alzada.

—Que forma tan poco elegante de hacerlo—protestó.

A diferencia de los berserkers, él si había visto lo que había sucedido. Los guerreros negros habían atacado a Ávicus al mismo tiempo, proyectando sus cosmos sobre él. El caballero de Capricornio, no obstante, ni siquiera se había molestado en eludir el ataque. Con un solo movimiento de su brazo, demasiado rápido para verlo, el santo generó una presión horizontal que atravesó por completo el ataque enemigo, neutralizándolo y continuando su mortal avance. Como si fuera una inmensa espada, la presión creada por Ávicus atravesó de lado a lado, a la altura de la cintura, a absolutamente todos los berserkers. Un solo movimiento. Así de sencillo. Rápido, limpio y veloz. Así era Ávicus. Sus brazos y piernas eran afiladas espadas que podían cortar hasta los mismísimos dioses.

Gáel avanzó tranquilamente hacia el amasijo de cuerpos mutilados sobre la calle. De la misma forma despreocupada se inclinó para levantar por el cuello a uno de los soldados, uno que, no por casualidad, no había sido partido por la mitad como los demás. De todos modos, la terrible herida horizontal que abría su armadura no le dejaba mucho tiempo de vida.

—Habla—ordenó fríamente— ¿Quién está haciendo todo esto?

El berserker, pálido como la cera, apretó los ojos y los dientes por terrible el dolor. Sin embargo, se las arregló para sonreír.

—Van…van a morir esta noche, caballeros de Athena…—murmuró con voz gorgojeante, observando de reojo hacia un costado. Hacia arriba—Nuestro señor se encargará…

Gáel miró en la misma dirección, entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Allí, en lo alto de una de las casas, tranquilamente sentado al borde del tejado, alguien los observaba. Gáel soltó bruscamente al berserker, poniéndose de pie. Ávicus no tardó en colocarse a su lado, observando en la misma dirección.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Se trataba de un muchacho. Tal vez no tuviera ni siquiera veinte años. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el techo de una de las casas, cubierto del cuello a los pies por una hermosa armadura negra con grabados en plata. De pequeñas hombreras redondeadas, la armadura se ceñía perfectamente a cada contorno de su cuerpo, dotándolo de una apariencia esbelta y delgada. Una larga capa blanca, con bordados en hilo de oro, le cubría las espaldas. Tenía la mano derecha levemente alzada, con sus finos dedos blancos extendidos hacia arriba.

El joven se puso de pie lentamente, sin dejar de sonreírles. Tenía un rostro fino y hermoso, de grandes ojos verdes y rasgos un tanto infantiles. Una delgada vincha de oro, con un pequeño zafiro en su centro, le rodeaba la frente abriéndose camino entre unos rizos cortos y castaños. Aún mantenía la mano alzada. Y entonces lo notaron. Pequeñísimos puntos de luz plateada, apenas visibles, brotaban de la punta de sus dedos extendidos. Perplejos, Gáel y Ávicus se dieron cuenta de que aquellas diminutas partículas se extendían como una niebla invisible por casi toda la ciudad; y aunque no tenía un efecto directo sobre ellos, supieron al instante que era lo que sucedía, lo que había estado sucediendo desde un principio.

Las partículas de luz no se disolvían en el aire, no desaparecían arrastradas por la brisa. Eran absorbidas por la piel al entrar en contacto con ella, se filtraban directo hacia los pulmones al respirarlas. Era esa hermosa niebla de luz, apenas perceptible en el aire, la que mantenía dormida a la gente; esa bruma era el veneno que lentamente absorbía la vida de miles de personas a la vez, sin causar ningún daño a simple vista. Él era el responsable de todas aquellas muertes.

— ¡Maldito!—exclamó Ávicus, enfurecido e indignado— ¡Has sido tú! ¡Has sido tú quien asesinó a toda esa gente inocente!

El jovencito amplió aún más su sonrisa, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sin decir una sola palabra, se dio vuelta, alejándose a paso lento. Ávicus y Gáel vieron como la soberbia silueta del muchacho desaparecía tras el tejado.

—Vamos…—murmuró el santo de Acuario.

**. . .**

Khenma clavó sus extraños ojos lilas en la mujer de negro, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. La misma forma de moverse, la misma oscuridad brotando desde lo más profundo de su alma, el mismo rostro blanco y melancólico… Era ella. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca, jamás, podría olvidar ese rostro.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la mujer empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, haciendo bailar los pliegues de su túnica negra. Por debajo, durante un segundo, Khenma pudo ver el inconfundible brillo metálico de una armadura. La oscuridad se extendía en torno a sus pies como una mancha negra, expandiéndose y dilatándose sobre sí misma con cada paso. Entonces, de un modo casi imperceptible, sus ojos resplandecieron.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó Khenma.

La oscuridad se extendió al ras del suelo como si fuera un ser vivo, como un inmenso charco de alquitrán movido por voluntad propia. Todo sucedió en un milisegundo. Antes de terminar de parpadear, Khenma y los demás se encontraron a sí mismos parados sobre aquella mancha de oscuridad, incapaces de mover un solo músculo. Lo intentaron, sacudiéndose furiosamente, pero era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados a la roca del suelo, como si cada uno de sus brazos pesara una tonelada. Sus cosmos tampoco respondían. Estaban completamente a su merced.

La mujer, con la misma expresión de congoja en su rostro, alzó un brazo hacia ellos, abriendo sus delgados dedos blancos. Khenma observó por encima del hombro, hacia su hermana, y entonces apretó los dientes, reaccionando como solo un caballero de oro podría hacerlo.

— ¡Muro de Cristal!

La oscuridad brotó como un torrente de la mano de la muchacha, impactando violentamente contra una perfecta barrera de energía dorada. El choque fue brutal. La luz y la oscuridad se fundieron en una increíble explosión que destruyó la roca del suelo, provocando una lluvia de polvo y escombros que volaron en todas direcciones.

Estaban a salvo.

El muro de energía había aparecido de la nada ante Khenma y sus compañeros, separándolos de la creciente penumbra y de lo que habría sido una muerte segura. Parecía hecho de una sustancia dorada similar al cristal, aunque se movía de un modo extraño, como un estanque sobre el que se ha arrojado una piedra. La barrera se extendía en un ancho y alto de varios metros, dividiendo en dos la oscuridad que cubría el suelo. Khenma tenía ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados, y sudaba copiosamente, con la mirada fija en la mujer de negro. Los demás no tardaron en notar que ya podían moverse otra vez.

—Podemos movernos…—murmuró Dasha, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

—Si…—coincidió Syaoran, mirando hacia abajo—Son las sombras. Han desaparecido…

Los demás miraron con atención hacia sus pies. De su lado de la barrera, la oscuridad había desaparecido por completo. Podían moverse…

—Ha sido mi hermano—sonrió Reshi, llena de orgullo—Su Muro de Cristal no solo nos ha protegido del ataque, sino que también anuló la oscuridad que nos mantenía paralizados.

— ¿Fue capaz de utilizar su cosmos con esas sombras apresándonos?—preguntó Kei, asombrado—Me resultó imposible…

— ¿Acaso esperabas menos del caballero dorado de Aries?—exclamó Liang con una sonrisa.

Kei abrió grandemente los ojos.

— ¿Él es uno de los doce caballeros dorados?

—Pues claro—confirmó Reshi— ¿Qué no lo sabían?

Ajeno a las palabras de sus compañeros, Andriev escrutó atentamente a Khenma. A pesar de la poderosa prisión de oscuridad generada por esa extraña mujer, la cual no solo había sellado sus movimientos sino también sus cosmo-energías, Khenma había sido capaz de extender los brazos y formar la increíble barrera que los resguardaba. Y ni siquiera estaba vistiendo su armadura. Su verdadero poder debía ser inconmensurable… De todas maneras, aquello parecía haberlo afectado bastante. Khenma sudaba y respiraba agitado, observando fijamente a la extraña.

Del otro lado de la barrera, la chica frunció ligeramente el ceño, alterando por primera vez la tristeza plasmada en su rostro. Aún tenía el brazo extendido hacia el frente.

—Así que has sido tú…—susurró con voz apenas audible, con sus grandes ojos negros clavados en Khenma—Pero ya conozco esa técnica…

La muchacha cerró su mano en un puño, y entonces el muro estalló.

Khenma abrió enormemente los ojos, atónito, no solo por la destrucción de su barrera, sino porque, antes de que los fragmentos dorados se disolvieran en el aire en pequeños puntos de luz, aquella mujer ya se encontraba agazapada frente a él, con las manos tensadas como garras. Khenma se apartó bruscamente de un salto, seguido de cerca por la muchacha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se enfrascaron en un brutal y veloz intercambio de golpes. La mujer era rápida, terriblemente rápida. Sus manos cortaban el aire como si estuvieran en todas partes a la vez, formando estelas oscuras que confundían la visión. Aún así, y a pesar de no estar vistiendo su armadura dorada, Khenma bloqueó todos los ataques de su adversaria, moviendo los brazos a igual velocidad.

A un costado, Reshi y los santos de bronce observaron incrédulos el combate. El santo de Aries y la mujer se movían tan rápido que apenas lograban distinguir fugaces manchas interceptándose en el aire a una velocidad pasmosa, una y otra vez, sin tregua ni descanso.

—Es increíble…—murmuró Syaron, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

De improviso, las dos siluetas borrosas chocaron brutalmente una contra la otra en pleno aire. Khenma salió despedido hacia atrás con la violencia de un balazo, girando sobre sí mismo para caer de pie sobre el suelo, aunque con la mano firmemente sujeta en torno a su abdomen. Durante un segundo, el santo de Aries, trastabilló, doblando ligeramente la rodilla. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por su rival. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer ya estaba de nuevo sobre él, con aquellas manos que parecían zarpas.

— ¡Hermano!—gritó Reshi, aterrada.

La mano de la chica cortó el aire a una velocidad increíble, directo hacia la garganta de Khenma. El santo de Aries se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, intentando alejarse, pero algo ocurrió. Una mano, una mano envuelta en un brazal dorado, interceptó de repente el golpe de la muchacha, sujetándola firmemente por la muñeca.

—No tan rápido…—susurró Liang, cubierto del cuello a los pies por la armadura de Libra.

La mujer de negro lo observó de reojo durante un segundo, casi cara a cara, y entonces retrocedió, poniendo una distancia prudente ambos. Liang sonrió ampliamente, colocándose hombro con hombro junto a Khenma.

—Sabia decisión la de retroceder—exclamó el santo de Libra, tronándose sonoramente los nudillos—Creo que te encuentras en una considerable desventaja, muñeca. Son dos caballeros de oro los que tienes adelante ahora—Liang la señaló con un dedo—A pesar de que atacaste a Khenma sin que estuviera vistiendo su armadura, a diferencia de ti, nosotros no somos tan cobardes. Si te vas ahora mismo no te haremos ningún daño. Quédate y deberás enfrentarte a dos caballeros de oro a la vez. Tú decides.

La mujer no alteró ni en lo más mínimo la máscara de tristeza que era su rostro. Aún así, paseó lentamente sus ojos negros de Liang a Khenma, como si considerara sus palabras. Entonces, de repente, las sombras la envolvieron.

Ante la mirada atónita de los santos de bronce, la chica se elevó lentamente en el aire, rodeada de aquella inexplicable penumbra. Era como si estuviera flotando en un abismo negro en el cielo. Liang sonrió.

—Sabia decisión.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, elevándose aún más, alejándose del campo de batalla.

— ¡Espera!

Khenma avanzó dificultosamente unos pasos, alzando un brazo hacia ella. Liang frunció el ceño al notar la extraña expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Cuál…cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó, observando fijamente a la figura flotando sobre ellos.

La mujer abrió ambos brazos, y la oscuridad se extendió aún más a su alrededor. Durante un segundo el brillo inconfundible de las estrellas pareció dibujarse en la masa oscura que la rodeaba.

—Mi nombre es Nix…—susurró, con aquella voz que apenas podía escucharse—General de la Décima Legión del Dios de la Guerra…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse en el aire. La oscuridad se contrajo sobre sí misma, retrocediendo hasta disolverse por completo en difusas volutas. De repente, volvía a ser de día otra vez. El cielo nublado del mediodía se extendía sobre sus cabezas como un manto brumoso, y ella ya no estaba allí. Khenma inclinó la mirada, clavando los ojos en el suelo. Su expresión era una máscara impenetrable.

—Nix…—susurró.

No prestó atención cuando Liang se puso de pie a su lado, observando seriamente hacia arriba.

— ¿Acaso…era ella?

Khenma cerró los ojos.

—Si…

**. . .**

La oscuridad parecía hacerse más y más densa a medida que avanzaban entre los callejones. Sombras fundiéndose entre sombras. A pesar de que el muchacho se había alejado caminando entre los tejados, no podían sentir su presencia por ninguna parte. Era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire nocturno.

— ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?—murmuró Gáel, observando de reojo en todas direcciones.

Ávicus no contestó. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Lo que ese tipo había hecho no era normal. Disolver su cosmos de esa manera, convirtiéndolo en una especie de niebla invisible… ¿Qué nivel de poder había que tener para extenderlo en un radio tan grande, durante tanto tiempo? El maldito había aniquilado tres ciudades enteras de ese modo. El hecho de que no lo hubieran visto hasta que el berserker moribundo delató su posición, solo contribuía a fortalecer esa sensación de inquietud. No solo no lo habían visto, no habían _sentido_ su presencia en lo más mínimo. Cuando estuvieron de pie ante él, fue como si estuvieran mirando una estatua de piedra. O un cadáver. Y además estaba toda aquella gente indefensa…

Ávicus volvió a sentir un escalofrío trepar por su espalda como si fuera una mano helada. Habían llegado demasiado tarde para ayudar a los habitantes de las tres anteriores ciudades, pero la gente allí aún estaba viva. Podía verlos dormidos, tumbados sobre las aceras; podía sentirlos en el interior de las casas. Era el cosmos de ese sujeto lo que los mantenía en ese estado de inconsciencia, acercándolos cada vez más y más a la muerte. Tal como había dicho Gaél, estaba seguro de que solo acabando con él, solo eliminando la fuente de sus cosmos, podrían salvarlos.

_"Estas personas son inocentes…"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"No puedo permitir que mueran de esta manera. Debo salvarlos…"_

— ¡Allí!

Gáel señaló hacia arriba, hacia el alto techo de una casa de dos plantas. Durante un segundo, Ávicus pudo ver la esbelta silueta del muchacho contra la luna, su rostro sonriente y amable, sus ojos verdes clavados en ellos.

— ¡Vamos!

Los dos caballeros echaron a correr a toda velocidad, viendo como el joven de armadura negra bajaba de un salto hacia la calle, desapareciendo tras una esquina. Ávicus se precipitó apresurado en la misma dirección, seguido de cerca por Gáel. Cuando ambos doblaron la esquina, saliendo hacia una calle mucho más amplia, se vieron obligados a detenerse.

Esa cosmo-energía…

El joven estaba de pie al final de la calle, observándolos con la misma amable sonrisa en sus labios. Pero el descomunal cosmos que sentían no provenía de él…

No.

El muchacho no estaba solo. Ávicus observó en silencio al imponente hombre de de pie a su lado, un sujeto cubierto por una increíble armadura de color negro con detalles en violeta oscuro. La armadura poseía dos enormes alas de murciélago, las cuales se extendían majestuosamente a sus espaldas, dándole una apariencia amenazadora. Al igual que aquellas terribles alas, cada una de las piezas restantes tenía un aspecto agudo y afilado, como las escamas de una bestia de pesadilla. Los extraños ojos rojos se clavaron en ellos como un puñal, separados por una fina cicatriz que atravesaba el rostro de lado a lado.

—Sean bienvenidos, caballeros de Athena—exclamó el extraño. Su voz era dura y directa como un mazazo. El joven de pie a su lado amplió su sonrisa.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?—preguntó Gáel, avanzando un paso hacia él.

Se detuvo, sorprendido, cuando el cosmos de aquel sujeto se elevó en forma explosiva. Ávicus abrió enormemente los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. El terrible cosmos se elevó tanto que durante un segundo le pareció algo imposible. Las grandes alas de murciélago a sus espaldas se abrieron bruscamente, levantando el polvo del suelo con un fuerte vendaval. Ávicus y Gáel se pusieron en guardia, sin salir de su asombro. Nunca antes, jamás, habían sentido una cosmo-energía tan poderosa… Casi como si se burlara de su sorpresa, el joven al lado de aquel monstruo no dejaba de sonreír.

—Mi nombre es Radamanthys—exclamó el extraño, atravesándolos con su mirada roja—Y estoy aquí para destruirlos.

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Fichas:_

_**Kei, caballero de bronce de Pegaso:**_

_Edad__: 18_

_Estatura:__ 1,68 m_

_Peso__: 63kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A+_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 13 de diciembre (sagitario)_

_Origen__: nacido en la Galia Lugdunense (actual norte de Francia); de padre galo y madre procedente de las lejanas islas orientales más allá del imperio._

_Significado del nombre__: escogido por su madre, Kei es un nombre de origen japonés. Significa "aquel del carácter respetuoso"_

_Técnica especial__: "Meteoros de Pegaso", técnica emblemática de todos los santos de esta constelación. "Cometa Pegaso", utilizado en Rodorio contra Zelo, este ataque concentra el poder de miles de meteoros estándar en una única y destructiva esfera de cosmos. Es el golpe más rápido y poderoso que Kei ha desarrollado hasta ahora, superando el nivel promedio de un caballero de plata._

**.**

_**Syaoran, caballero de bronce del Dragón:**_

_Edad__: 18_

_Estatura:__ 1,70m_

_Peso__: 67kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 7 de octubre (Libra)_

_Origen__: Imperio Chino_

_Significado del nombre__: Syaoran es un nombre de origen chino; significa "pequeño lobo". _

_Técnica especial__: "Dragón Naciente"; "Llamas Ascendentes de Rozan". Este último es un ataque original de Syaoran, ideado para deshacerse de varios enemigos a la vez. Concentra el cosmos en la palma de su mano, extendiéndolo por el suelo en un radio circular de muchos metros. El cosmos estalla hacia arriba en la forma de múltiples columnas de luz, arrasando con todo lo que se encuentre por encima. Su rapidez y gran alcance constituyen sus principales ventajas, pero al tener un efecto tan amplio es menos concentrado y poderoso que el Dragón Naciente._

_**.**_

_**Andriev, caballero de bronce del Cisne:**_

_Edad__: 19_

_Estatura:__ 1,79m_

_Peso__: 80kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A-_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 10 de febrero (Acuario)_

_Origen__: Estepa Rusa._

_Significado del nombre__: "Andriev" es una variante en ruso de un nombre de origen griego; "Andrés". El nombre tiene fuertes connotaciones masculinas y significa algo así como "hombre valiente y viril"_

_Técnica especial__: "Polvo de Diamante"; "Rayo Aurora"; "Danza de Cristal". Este último es un ataque propio de Andriev, pensado para destruir a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo. Libera su cosmos en la forma de concentradísimas partículas de energía helada, las cuales se adhieren al cuerpo del enemigo. Este contacto activa la técnica, haciendo que las partículas estallen en una violenta explosión de hielo que congela de afuera hacia adentro al objetivo. Si bien es una técnica para acabar con varios adversarios a la vez, su potencia no se ve disminuida en pos de un mayor alcance, siendo aún más poderosa que el Polvo de Diamante._

_**.**_

_**Dasha, amazona de bronce del Lince:**_

_Edad__: 17_

_Estatura:__ 1,62m_

_Peso__: 50kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 15 de agosto (Leo)_

_Origen__: Atenas, Grecia._

_Significado del nombre__: Dasha es un nombre de origen griego; significa "regalo de Dios"._

_Técnica especial__: "Huracán de Garras de Lince". Técnica utilizada por Retsu, el caballero de bronce de Lince en Episodio G. Dasha la usa en la batalla en Rodorio. El santo coloca su mano derecha en forma de garra, intensifica su cosmos y funde el aire con su brazo, ejecutando así una sucesión de golpes rápidos parecidos a un huracán. La onda de choque generada se propaga y destroza a los adversarios con un violento golpe de garra._

"_Impulso Cortante de Luz"; esta técnica es original de Dasha y sigue los mismos principios del Plasma Relámpago de Aioria, aunque en un nivel mucho más básico. Dasha se concentra y golpea hacia adelante con los dedos extendidos, generando y enviando ante ella una multitud de rayos de energía luminosa. Estos rayos se entrecruzan entre sí, dejando un rastro de luz y muy poco espacio para escapar. Funciona en un radio de alcance de tres metros._

_**. **_

_**Reshi, aprendiz de Jamir:**_

_Edad__: 15_

_Estatura:__ 1, 55m_

_Peso__: 43kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: O_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 7 de abril (Aries)_

_Origen__: Jamir._

_Significado del nombre__: ninguno en especial, me gusta cómo suena =P_

_Técnicas especiales__: entrenada desde muy temprana edad por Khenma, su hermano mayor, Reshi domina la telequinesis y técnicas como el Muro de Cristal, teniendo un nivel de poder similar al de un caballero de plata._

**_._**


	11. Abiego

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Silentforce, A.R.O.34, Umizu, Cid de Capricorni y arcee93._

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Abiego**

**.**

Andrómaca apoyó ambas manos sobre la fría baranda del balcón, contemplando la luna llena en el firmamento. La noche era fría, como siempre solía serlo en ese rincón del mundo. Las estrellas, no obstante, podían observarse claramente a través de las pocas nubes en la bóveda negra del anochecer, sin el impedimento de la lluvia o la niebla, siempre tan recurrentes en aquella parte del imperio.

Soltó un largo suspiro, apoyando los codos en la baranda y el mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos. Era una joven alta y atractiva, de largos cabellos negros, ojos azules y figura generosa. Los pliegues de su vestido, tan blanco como la nieve, se adherían perfectamente a cada uno de los contornos de su cuerpo, resaltando aún más su notable belleza.

Las consecuencias de su hermoso aspecto eran algo con lo que había tenido que tratar desde que era una niña. Como hija de uno de los más acaudalados comerciantes de la provincia de Britania, un hombre con gran influencia incluso dentro del senado, Andrómaca era una mujer a la que nunca le habían faltado pretendientes. Desde muy temprana edad, su padre había intentado comprometerla con hombres de gran poder, siempre procurando consolidar la alianza política de turno. Sin embargo, había algo peculiar en Andrómaca, algo que desde muy pequeña había manifestado, y que ahora, ya con veintidós años de edad, se había vuelto más sólido y notable que nunca. Ella era una joven con una personalidad de acero, indómita y apasionada como una fiera salvaje. Ningún pretendiente, ni siquiera la voluntad de su propio padre, habían podido doblegarla jamás. Hermosa, temperamental, versada en letras y en filosofía como el mejor de los maestros, era una mujer capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

Excepto a él.

Andrómaca lo había conocido hacía tiempo, cuando ella no era más que una adolescente acaudalada y orgullosa y él un joven que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos en el ejército. Unos primeros pasos sin precedentes. Su incomparable habilidad con la lanza y la espada habían generado muchos rumores y habladurías entre los soldados y luego entre la alta sociedad de la ciudad, siempre relacionada de algún modo u otro con el ejército. Sin embargo, no había sido su inusual talento como guerrero lo que la había cautivado. Aquella noche, cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Andrómaca por primera vez en su vida se sintió intimidada ante la presencia de alguien. La imponente presencia de aquel joven, su carácter serio pero a la vez respetuoso, y su mirada, sobre todo esa mirada tan fría y cortante como el hielo, la habían dejado prácticamente sin aliento.

Lo había conocido en una reunión en la que habían participado las familias más importantes de la provincia, así como los altos líderes del ejército. Gracias a su meteórico ascenso, él había estado allí como uno de los representantes de la legión, tan regio e imponente como un héroe salido de los antiguos mitos. Después de eso, había vuelto a verlo en contadas ocasiones, siempre aprovechando hasta la más insignificante de las reuniones de índole social para encontrarlo.

Aquel juego se había extendido durante años enteros, invariable, hasta que de pronto algo cambió. Sin previo aviso, tan repentinamente como había aparecido en su vida, él dejó de asistir a las reuniones. En un principio supuso que era algo normal. Siendo un guerreo tan importante y respetado, era de esperarse que su labor en la legión lo mantuviera más ocupado que en otras ocasiones. Pero se equivocaba. En una de las tantas reuniones a las que él no asistió, se enteró de algo que la dejó sin habla. Él había desaparecido del ejército. Hacía meses que ninguno de sus compañeros lo veía ni sabía nada de él. Se había esfumado, como si jamás hubiera existido, como si jamás nadie lo hubiera conocido.

Y sin embargo, ella había vuelto a encontrase con él.

Fue algo extraño. Un día, tan bruscamente como se había esfumado, apareció de la nada en medio de la noche. Lo vio de pie en el jardín bajo su balcón, envuelto de pies a cabeza por una larga capa negra, más frío e imponente que nunca. Y siguió haciéndolo desde entonces. Aún cuando nadie en el ejército había vuelto a verlo, aún cuando nadie sabía nada de su paradero, él siguió yendo a visitarla.

Solo a ella.

Andrómaca jamás le pedía explicaciones. El solo hecho de verlo de repente allí, casi fundido entre las sombras de su jardín, era más que suficiente. Aún cuando ya habían pasado meses desde su última visita…

Volvió a suspirar, desviando su mirando hacia abajo, más allá del amplio rectángulo del balcón. El jardín se abría ante ella como una inmensa alfombra verde, cubierta de flores, árboles, setos y bancos de mármol. Y allí, de pie bajo el pálido beso de la luna, estaba él.

Andrómaca dio un brusco respingo hacia atrás, sujetándose con fuerza a la baranda de piedra. Miró hacia abajo con sus grandes ojos azules sumamente abiertos, temerosa de haberse equivocado, de haber malinterpretado la silueta de alguna sombra. Pero no, ahí estaba él, rubio y hermoso como un dios; cubierto del cuello a los pies con su larga capa negra.

— ¡Crixo!—exclamó con alegría— ¿Adónde diablos te habías metido?

"_Crixo…"_

El recién llegado observó inexpresivo como la muchacha se apresuraba a ingresar a la habitación tras el balcón, descendiendo por las escaleras rumbo al jardín_. "Crixo…"_ se repitió a sí mismo, desviando la mirada hacia el suave césped bajo sus pies. Era cierto. En el pasado, el hombre que había sido se llamaba Crixo, el soldado de la Britania, el mejor guerrero que el imperio había visto. El hombre que era ahora, en cambio, ya no necesitaba ese nombre. Observó, sin alterar la imperturbabilidad de su rostro, como la chica se acercaba sonriente hacia él, arrastrando los bordes de su vestido por la hierba del jardín. A pesar de todo, reflexionó, aún mantenía algo en común con Crixo. Los mismos confusos sentimientos…

— ¡Crixo!—volvió a exclamar Andrómaca, riendo encantada—Hacía mucho que no me visitabas, cuéntame, como has est…

Andrómaca calló al ver como el hombre ante él se arrodillaba con toda la solemnidad del mundo, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

—Por favor le ruego que disculpe mi prolongada ausencia—dijo con aquella voz tan profunda como el océano—He estado muy ocupado últimamente…señorita Pandora.

Andrómaca alzó ambas cejas, sonriendo entre confundida y avergonzada.

—Otra vez llamándome por ese extraño nombre…—suspiró—Ya ni me molestaré en corregirte. Pero por favor, no me gusta que te arrodilles de ese modo ante mí, levántate y camina conmigo.

El hombre que había sido Crixo obedeció, incorporándose en silencio. Andrómaca lo tomó suavemente del brazo, echando a andar tranquilamente a través del jardín. Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, solos bajo el brillo de la luna y las estrellas.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Crixo—se animó a susurrar—Las reuniones a las que mi padre me obliga a asistir me resultan insulsas sin tu presencia.

El hombre que había sido Crixo asintió levemente.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso. He tenido que atender asuntos muy importantes.

—Asuntos de los que te niegas a hablarme—sonrió ella, mirándolo de reojo— ¿En qué importante misión del ejército te encuentras que abandonaste totalmente tu puesto en la legión?

Él no respondió. Su rostro, siempre serio, se había vuelto una máscara de piedra.

—Oh, yo sabía que tenía que tratarse de algo así—continuó la chica—Pero no te preocupes, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. Con que aún te acuerdes de mí a pesar de estar tan distante es más que suficiente. Yo…sufriría mucho si me olvidaras.

El hombre que había sido Crixo se detuvo por completo, observándola directo a los ojos. Andrómaca apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada, intimidada, como siempre, por aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados. Pudo sentir como la piel de su rostro se encendía poco a poco.

—Ya una vez usted lo significó todo para Crixo—dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente—Ahora que mi destino ha sido revelado; ahora que el suyo propio será también revelado, debe saber que yo jamás la olvidaré. Siempre lo será todo para mí…señorita Pandora.

Andrómaca desvió la vista hacia el suelo, ruborizada.

—No entiendo tus palabras… Yo…

—Usted será fundamental en la nueva era que se avecina—la interrumpió él, esbozando por primera vez algo parecido a una sonrisa—Y yo estaré a su lado para acompañarla, señorita Pandora; yo estaré ahí para protegerla. Hasta el final…

…Radamanthys abrió los ojos, paseando su mirada de un lado a otro de la avenida. A su derecha, un poco por detrás de él, Eneas, el joven general de la Octava Legión Berserker, sonreía despreocupado. Adelante, a unos diez metros de distancia, dos hombres lo observaban fijamente. Uno era alto y fornido, de cortos rizos negros y ojos muy grises. El otro era más delgado, con una larga cabellera de un dorado oscuro. Ambos vestían regias armaduras de oro, tan brillantes y perfectas como la luz del sol.

Sabía quiénes eran. Ávicus de Capricornio y Gáel de Acuario habían respondido a su llamado, tal como había supuesto. En realidad, había esperado a un grupo algo mayor, pero con dos caballeros de oro estaría bien para empezar. Al igual que Deimos y Fobos, él también se esperaba un ataque a gran escala en los próximos días. Cuanto menores fueran las fuerzas que invadieran el castillo, más fácilmente podría destruirlos a todos. Además…necesitaba ejercitarse un poco. No había recibido noticias del caballero de Pegaso por parte de sus espías, aquellos que había seleccionado de la legión de Cratos. Sospechaba que esos canallas habían desobedecido su orden cuando Cratos decidió marchar solo hacia el Santuario, optando por acompañarlo a él en la batalla en lugar de hacer lo que les había indicado. Lo más probable era que estuvieran muertos. Aquello lo irritaba y lo impacientaba. Necesitaba moverse un poco…

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Radamanthys posó sus ojos en Gáel de Acuario. Aquel hombre era justo como él: un guerrero preparado para entrar en combate en cualquier momento; alguien que disfrutaba destruyendo a sus enemigos. En realidad, al santo de Acuario no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber quién era, o al menos no tanto como despedazarlo con sus propias manos. No sería correcto enviar a alguien así al infierno sin decirle quien había sido su verdugo.

—Mi nombre es Radamanthys—dijo con una voz que sonó como un mazazo.

Los caballeros de oro guardaron silencio, aturdidos, como si no fueran capaces de creer las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

— ¿Radamanthys?—preguntó Ávicus de Capricornio, abriendo enormemente los ojos— ¿Uno…de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo?

Su respuesta no fue verbal. Radamanthys separó ligeramente las piernas, elevando su cosmo-energía en un terrible y repentino estallido de poder. Los dos caballeros de oro retrocedieron un paso, asombrados. Eneas, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír en forma burlona.

—Así es, caballeros—exclamó Radamanthys, abriendo repentinamente las afiladas alas de su armadura. El polvo de la callé voló en todas direcciones, sacudido por un poderoso vendaval que arrancó los adoquines del suelo—Yo soy Radamanthys de Wivern, uno de los Tres Jueces al servicio del gran señor Hades… Y estoy aquí para destruirlos.

Los siglos y las eras habían transcurrido en el mundo, pero su amo y señor aún no había despertado.

"_Pronto…"_ se dijo _"Muy pronto…"_

Muy pronto sus hermanos en armas, los otros ciento siete espectros despertarían del sueño al que Athena los había condenado. Y lo mismo sucedería con su señor. Hades, el gran Rey del Inframundo reencarnaría en la tierra para sumergirla en la oscuridad eterna.

Pero había alguien más.

Alguien muy importante, alguien que sería fundamental en la resurrección del Rey Hades, también se encontraba muy cerca de despertar. Él la había encontrado. El destino había hecho que la encontrara aún antes de renacer como uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo. Ahora, los santos de Acuario y Capricornio serían los próximos en caer en la guerra por la resurrección. Sus muertes contribuirían a forjar el nuevo mundo que él le obsequiaría a la señorita Pandora.

"_Pandora…"_

Si.

Lo haría.

**. . .**

—Tienen suerte…—reflexionó Khenma, escrutando con ojo crítico las cuatro armaduras—Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Kei se adelantó un paso, observando preocupado las cuatro vestimentas de bronce. Cada una estaba acoplada en su forma original.

— ¿Puedes repararlas?

Khenma lo miró de reojo, esbozando una media sonrisa. Él, Liang, Reshi y los cuatro caballeros de bronce se encontraban en el interior de la gran torre de Jamir. El espacio era amplio, de forma rectangular, con suelos y paredes de piedra. Numerosas piezas de armadura se repartían por toda la habitación, junto con extrañas herramientas de metal y urnas llenas a rebosar de algún tipo de polvo de aspecto brillante. Las armaduras de Pegaso, Lince, Dragón y Cisne se encontraban prolijamente alineadas ante el alquimista, casi como si aguardaran algo.

—Claro que puedo—contestó tranquilamente—Aunque hará falta cierta cantidad de sangre para hacerlo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sangre?

—Por supuesto—aclaró Reshi, extrañada— ¿Acaso no lo sabían?

—Hasta hacía poco ni siquiera sabíamos que existiera un alquimista reparador de armaduras—acotó Dasha, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Deben pensar en sus armaduras como algo más que una simple protección—Khenma habló con la seguridad y seriedad que solo un maestro puede tener—Las armaduras de los santos tienen una cosmo-energía propia, la cual, al entrar en sincronía con el cosmos de su portador hace que éste despierte su verdadero potencial. En este sentido, podríamos decir que las armaduras están "vivas".

—Y como todo ser vivo necesitan asistencia para recuperarse luego de un daño serio—comentó Reshi, cruzándose de brazos con aires de suficiencia—En casos como este, cuando la armadura está demasiado dañada como para sanar por sí sola, se necesita del líquido vital para poder restaurarlas.

—La sangre de un caballero—aclaró Liang.

—Bien, yo lo haré…

Kei, Dasha y Syaoran observaron confusos como Andriev daba un paso al frente, acercándose hacia su armadura con gesto decidido. Se arremangó la chaqueta hasta el codo lentamente, colocando su otra mano en forma de lanza.

—Detente.

Khenma lo sujetó con firmeza por el brazo, negando con la cabeza.

—Has dicho que hace falta la sangre de un caballero para reparar una armadura tan dañada—el santo del Cisne lo atravesó con sus afilados ojos grises—Yo lo haré.

—Admiro tu determinación, muchacho. Pero debemos terminar cuanto antes la reparación y regresar al Santuario. Utilizar la sangre de un caballero de bronce solo retrasará las cosas.

Andriev frunció marcadamente el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros?

—En absoluto—Khenma se volvió hacia Liang—Necesitaré que me ayudes aquí.

Liang sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Reshi, acércame una urna con el Polvo de Estrellas más refinado que tengamos.

La muchacha asintió, alejándose apresurada hacia los límites de la habitación.

Sin entender demasiado, los santos de bronce observaron como Liang y Khenma se situaban ante las cuatro armaduras. En cuestión de segundos, Reshi situó una urna llena de aquel polvo a los pies del caballero de Aries. Kei lo observó con suma atención. Khenma parecía un hombre joven, aunque se comportaba con la despreocupación y la autoridad de un maestro con años de experiencia. Él y Reshi se parecían mucho. Ambos tenían un pelo liso y castaño, con aquellos extraños ojos lilas y los dos pequeños puntos rojos en la frente. No cabía duda alguna de que eran hermanos, pero a pesar de que Reshi había demostrado ser muy poderosa, no había punto alguno de comparación. Khenma había mostrado una cosmo-energía monstruosamente grande, un cosmos como solo había sentido al ver luchar a Astinos y a Pliers. Y sin embargo aquella extraña mujer, Nix, se había mostrado en un nivel equivalente… Ya no debería sorprenderse al corroborar el increíble poder de los generales de Ares, pero no podía evitarlo. Esos sujetos eran tan poderosos como los mismísimos caballeros de oro…

Volvió a centrar su atención en Khenma. El santo de Aries se había comportado de forma sumamente extraña luego de que Nix desapareciera en medio del aire gélido de Jamir, llevándose con ella las inexplicables sombras negras. Durante unos muy breves instantes, su actitud fría y sarcástica había sido reemplazada por una perplejidad desesperada. Lo había escuchado murmurar algo al verla. ¿Acaso Khenma conocía a esa mujer?

—Ahora.

La voz del caballero de Aries lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. De improviso, con un movimiento seco y veloz, él y Liang se rasgaron la piel justo a la altura de la muñeca. Ante el asombro de Kei y sus compañeros, los dos santos de oro extendieron sus brazos sangrantes sobre las armaduras. El líquido vital bañó el bronce hasta derramarse en el suelo. Liang, sonriente como siempre, dejaba manar su sangre sobre las armaduras de Pegaso y Dragón, mientras que Khenma hacía lo propio sobre las túnicas de Dasha y Andriev. Los dos se quedaron allí de pie, vertiendo el rojo de su sangre, durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Ya es suficiente…—murmuró la amazona del Lince, preocupada— ¡Se harán daño!

—No nos subestimes, Dasha—sonrió Liang, rascándose un poco la cabeza—Aunque creo que con esto bastará, ¿no te parece?

Khenma asintió, retirando el brazo. Sin poder creerlo, los santos de bronce vieron como, de repente, una intensa luz dorada se acumulaba en torno a su mano sana, la cual colocó encima de la herida. El corte en la muñeca se cerró instantáneamente, deteniendo por completo la hemorragia. Sin darles tiempo a que terminaran de asimilar lo que acababan de ver, Khenma se agachó para recoger un gran puñado del polvo brillante en la urna.

—Armaduras de bronce… ¡Renazcan de sus cenizas!—exclamó, arrojando la extraña sustancia sobre las cuatro corazas.

De repente, todo el espacio de la habitación fue engullido por una intensa luz blanca. Las armaduras, antes opacas y cubiertas de rajaduras, brillaron con la intensidad del universo. La sangre y el Polvo de Estrellas se fundieron en uno sobre el metal, absorbidos por él, y cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, los caballeros de bronce se encontraron con algo completamente distinto.

—Es…es increíble—murmuró Syaoran, observando asombrado su armadura.

Las túnicas de bronce brillaban como si fueran estrellas bajadas desde el firmamento, con una intensidad que jamás habían tenido antes. Ni un solo de los daños, ni siquiera el más leve rasguño, era visible ahora. Pero no solo se trataba de eso. Había algo diferente, algo que casi podía sentirse en el aire. Las armaduras latían, respiraban. Los caballeros de bronce se dieron cuenta, asombrados, de que lo que Reshi había dicho era cierto. Sus túnicas protectoras estaban vivas, y ahora que habían sido rescatadas de la muerte por el arte milenario de los alquimistas, prácticamente podían sentir la vida en ellas. Era como si las armaduras respiraran, como si el latido de sus corazones hechos de cosmo pudiera percibirse en el aire.

—Están vivas…—murmuró Kei, acariciando suavemente el metal de la renacida armadura de Pegaso.

En cuanto lo hizo, las piezas de bronce se desacoplaron en una repentina explosión de luz, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Las túnicas del Cisne, Dragón y Lince hicieron lo propio, envolviendo los cuerpos de sus portadores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron las manos asombrados, sintiendo como aquel fuerte latido, una especie de corriente irrefrenable de energía, recorría cada uno de sus miembros con asombroso vigor.

—No puedo creerlo…—susurró Dasha, atónita—La armadura se ha vuelto tan liviana como el aire… ¡Me siento incluso más ligera que antes de vestirla!

—Si... —asintió Syaoran, arrojando un suave puñetazo hacia adelante. Eso simple movimiento bastó para encender el aire en una energía verdosa que brotó desde el propio brazal restaurado del Dragón—No solo se ha vuelto más ligera… ¡Incluso nuestros cosmos parecen haberse incrementado!

Andriev alzó su mano derecha, cerrándola en un puño justo delante de su rostro. Unas leves volutas plateadas brotaron de sus nudillos sin siquiera proponérselo. Era como si el cosmos propio de la armadura se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente grande para derrotar a cualquier enemigo. De luchar al máximo de sus fuerzas, en esas condiciones, podría llegar a superar límites con los que antes ni siquiera había soñado. Kei, como era de esperarse, también se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Esto es sorprendente!—exclamó el Pegaso riendo carcajadas, arrojando veloces sucesiones de puñetazos al aire. Con cada movimiento, el polvo del suelo era levantado por una poderosa corriente de energía azulada—Apenas estoy moviendo mis maños y aún así puedo sentir el poder de la armadura brotando por sí solo. ¡Nuestro potencial acaba de incrementarse exponencialmente!

Fue Khenma, con su helado tono de voz, quien rompió el encanto del momento.

—Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus armaduras fueron restauradas por última vez… Tal vez sus anteriores portadores ni siquiera las trajeron aquí a reparar luego de haber librado numerosos combates. Sin embargo, ahora que se encuentran como si recién hubieran sido forjadas, pueden darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante que es que un caballero se vuelva uno con su armadura—Khenma cerró los ojos, aún más serio que antes—Aún siendo así, no deben olvidar que no es la categoría de una protección lo que decide el resultado de un combate… El cosmos de sus armaduras complementará el suyo propio, pero es su cosmo-energía, el universo que llevan en su interior, lo que deben quemar al máximo, más allá de sus seis sentidos para vencer. Solo así podrán alzarse sobre enemigos tan poderosos como los generales de Ares.

— ¿Más allá de nuestros seis sentidos?—preguntó Kei, confuso.

Khenma no le prestó atención.

— ¿Cuál fue el plazo que Magnus impuso antes de que partieran hacia aquí?—preguntó volviéndose hacia Liang.

El santo de Libra se encogió de hombros.

—Tres semanas.

—Muy bien… Nos vamos ahora mismo entonces. Reshi, tú encárgate de Liang.

La chica asintió encantada, tomando al caballero de Libra de la mano.

—Por lo general odio este procedimiento—comentó Liang, sonriendo encantadoramente a la muchacha—Pero no me quejaré esta vez.

Reshi se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, dándole un sonoro puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Oh, ya cállate!

Khenma los miró con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia los cuatro confusos santos de bronce.

—Tómense de las manos—ordenó con voz fría y autoritaria.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Serán mejor que lo obedezcan—sonrió Liang—Hará las cosas mucho más rápidas.

Sin entender bien qué diablos estaba sucediendo, Kei tomó de la mano a Syaoran y a Dasha, quien, a su vez, tomó temblorosa la mano de un inexpresivo Andriev.

—Bien—asintió Khenma, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kei.

— ¿Por qué es que tenemos que hacer esto exact…?

El joven Pegaso calló sus palabras cuando una increíble luz dorada los cegó. Kei cerró fuertemente los ojos, asustado, sintiendo que sus párpados se quemaban. Estuvo a punto de soltar a sus compañeros y alzar las manos para cubrirse el rostro, pero la extraña sensación que lo golpeó de improviso le impidió moverse. Fue como si alguien le estuviera retorciendo el estómago hasta reducírselo al tamaño de una nuez, seguido por una indecible sensación de vértigo. Apenas duró un segundo, pero, durante ese instante, Kei sintió como si se hubiera caído desde la inmensa cima de las montañas, precipitándose desesperado hacia un suelo que jamás llegaba.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Fue Syaoran quién murmuró esa pregunta, pues Kei era incapaz de articular palabra. El grisáceo mediodía de las montañas de Jamir fue reemplazado por un nublado cielo nocturno, pues, inexplicablemente, ya no se encontraban en el interior de la torre, sino al aire libre. El frío extremo también se había esfumado, dando lugar a una templada y agradable temperatura. El enorme templo ante ellos, una construcción blanca sostenida por numerosas columnas al estilo griego, reveló algo que era imposible de concebir.

— ¿La casa de Aries?—murmuró Kei, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Habían regresado al Santuario.

**. . .**

Ávicus entrecerró los ojos, atento a cada uno de los pasos del poderoso espectro. Radamanthys de Wivern, uno de los tres Jueces al servicio de Hades, avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, envuelto por una amenazante aura violácea. Cada uno de sus pasos resquebrajaba los adoquines bajo sus pies hasta casi pulverizarlos, como si su peso fuera anormalmente grande. El berserker, en cambio, aquel jovencito llamado Eneas, había vuelto a sentarse al borde de uno de los muchos tejados alrededor de la avenida, dispersando las pequeñas partículas de cosmos por toda la ciudad. Si no lo detenían pronto, todas las personas bajo su influjo jamás despertarían de su sueño…

— ¿Qué diablos hace uno de los jueces de Hades aquí?—preguntó Gáel, observándolo de soslayo.

Ávicus clavó la mirada en el espectro, sintiendo su asombroso poder incendiar el aire. La armadura oscura lo cubría como un gran conjunto de escamas afiladas, con las dos grandes alas de murciélago brotando a sus espaldas. Tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado debajo del casco, con un par de fríos ojos dorados que los atravesaban como si fueran cuchillos. Una delgada cicatriz le atravesaba en diagonal el rostro, de la ceja a la comisura opuesta de los labios. Ávicus de Capricornio, uno de los doce caballeros dorados, no recordaba haber sentido jamás un cosmos tan poderoso… El poder de Radamanthys podía sentirse como una inmensa presión en el aire; una presión helada cargada a rebosar de ira y hostilidad en estado puro. Miró a Gáel, de pie a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé…—susurró—Pero no puede ser por nada bueno…

— ¿Acaso no lo imaginan, santos de Athena?—exclamó Radamanthys, atento a su conversación— ¿Acaso no se explican el por qué de mi presencia? Estoy aquí para allanar el camino de Hades, el gran Rey del Inframundo. En cuanto mi amo y su sobrino Ares despierten en esta era, la Diosa de la Sabiduría no tendrá oportunidad alguna de vencer…—Radamanthys los señaló con un puño cargado a rebosar de cosmo-energía, abriendo las grandes alas negras de su armadura— ¡Estoy aquí para destruir a Athena y a todos sus subordinados!

Su velocidad era asombrosa. Gáel y Ávicus apenas pudieron ver una mancha oscura precipitándose sobre ellos con una rapidez indecible. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que un poderosísimo puño los alcanzó en el pecho en forma simultánea, mandándolos a volar con la violencia de un cañonazo. Aturdidos por la inesperada ofensiva, los santos de oro se las arreglaron para girar sobre sí mismos en pleno aire, cayendo forzosamente de pie en medio de la calle. Sentían como si todo el peso del mundo les hubiera caído sobre el pecho.

—Maldición…—jadeó Gáel, sujetándose el peto dorado—Es rápido…

—Si…—asintió Ávicus—Debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Radamanthys avanzó tranquilamente a través de la calle, observándolos fijamente. Cuando sus ojos dorados se encendieron en aquel extraño brillo escarlata, los dos supieron que tenían que moverse. Gáel y Ávicus dieron un veloz salto hacia atrás, justo en el momento en que el espectro pareció materializarse frente a ellos, destrozando el suelo de un feroz puñetazo. Los adoquines crujieron y saltaron en pedazos en todas direcciones, abriendo un inmenso cráter en medio de la avenida. Transformado nuevamente en una mancha oscura entre la lluvia de escombros, Radamanthys se arrojó sobre ellos con una velocidad descomunal, invisible, atacándolos al unísono con unos puños que parecían mazas.

Los santos retrocedieron sobre sus pies, conteniendo a duras penas los ataques. Eran dos contra uno, pero aún así el espectro los hizo retroceder sin darles un solo centímetro para contraatacar. Ávicus sentía que cada golpe bloqueado le haría volar el brazo en pedazos. Era algo increíble. Cada puñetazo de Radamanthys, insuflado de aquella terrible cosmo-energía, tenía el poder suficiente para matar de un solo impacto incluso a un caballero de plata…

Danzando ágilmente a su lado, eludiendo y bloqueando los golpes con helada determinación, Gáel giró al ras del suelo para evitar una poderosa patada horizontal. Entonces se incorporó de un salto, lanzando un veloz puñetazo hacia adelante.

— ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Una ráfaga de aire helado brotó de su puño a una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiar al espectro. El suelo se congeló y se despedazó bajo el veloz avance del rayo de hielo, incluso el frío aire nocturno se heló hasta despedir un chirriante vapor. Sin embargo, pese a todo el poder del Polvo de Diamante y a la escasa distancia de ataque, Radamanthys encontró espacio para alzar velozmente un brazo, conteniendo toda la fuerza de impacto de la técnica solo con la palma de su mano. Gáel observó incrédulo como, en un mismo movimiento, el espectro rechazaba hacia un lado su ataque, respondiendo al instante con un feroz puñetazo de su mano opuesta. Gáel cruzó ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe. La fuerza del juez era tanta que, pese a haberlo bloqueado, el puñetazo lo arrojó hacia atrás con una violencia increíble, haciéndolo impactar de espaldas contra el muro de una casa. Una pesada montaña de escombros lo sepultó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Gáel!

Enfurecido, Ávicus se situó junto al espectro dando tres veloces zancadas. Aprovechando que el juez aún no había restaurado su postura tras la contraofensiva, Ávicus extendió su mano derecha hacia arriba, concentrando una increíble cantidad de cosmos dorado.

— ¡Excálibur!

Ávicus agitó su brazo verticalmente, liberando el poder destajador de su técnica. Una afilada línea de luz salió disparada a toda velocidad, atravesando al espectro de lado a lado justo a la altura del pecho.

¡Lo tenía!

Sin embargo, la imagen de Radamanthys se diluyó en el aire tan solo un segundo después, como si fuera una especie de espejismo. Cuando sintió la terrible presencia a sus espaldas, Ávicus entendió que era lo que había sucedido. Radamanthys se había movido rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que al principio creyó haberlo alcanzado, pero, en realidad, solo se había tratado de la estela dejada por su movimiento… Aquel sujeto era más temible aún de lo que se imaginaba.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Ávicus se agachó gusto a tiempo para evitar que el espectro, de pie detrás de él, lo partiera en dos mitades con un brutal golpe de lanza. El santo de Capricornio apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, arrojando una veloz patada horizontal hacia atrás, a modo de barrida. Su técnica, Excálibur, era una afilada espada que podía cortar cualquier cosa tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas. Sin embargo, el espectro reaccionó lanzando un puñetazo hacia abajo a una velocidad equivalente, logrando desviar la patada hacia un lado. Lo siguiente fue un brutal cuerpo a cuerpo donde el juez no le dio ni un solo segundo para respirar. Ávicus retrocedió bruscamente sobre sus pies, arreglándoselas para detener una verdadera tormenta de puñetazos provenientes de todas direcciones. Radamanthys era al menos una cabeza más alto que él, y de contextura mucho más corpulenta. Eso, sumado a su titánica fuerza, hacía que enfrentarlo fuera como medirse contra un gigante implacable…

Pero aún así resistió.

Resistió desviando los terribles puñetazos del espectro, contraatacando con golpes de Excálibur que su rival lograba anticipar siempre a último momento, escurriéndose entre las cortantes líneas de luz con la agilidad de una serpiente. Entonces, cuando el puño de Radamanthys impactó brutalmente contra sus brazos cruzados, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros con los pies arrastrándose por el suelo, supo que estaba en problemas. El Juez del Inframundo extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados al instante siguiente, acumulando aquella terrible cosmo-energía imposible de igualar.

— ¡La Gran Precaución!

Ávicus observó incrédulo como el cosmos estallaba con un poder absoluto y devastador, extendiéndose alrededor del espectro en la forma de múltiples ondas expansivas de color púrpura. El suelo bajo los pies de Radamanthys estalló en pedazos, abriendo un inmenso cráter a su alrededor con la potencia de un terremoto. El santo de Capricornio alzó ambos brazos, consciente de que no tenía posibilidad alguna de eludir semejante fuerza destructiva. Durante un segundo, una parte de su mente se preguntó si tenía alguna posibilidad de resistir un poder tan bestial. Solo le quedaba intentarlo. Ávicus quemó su cosmos al máximo, como jamás lo había hecho antes, extendiéndolo alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse del inevitable impacto. Debía resistir…Debía hacerlo.

Pero nada ocurrió.

El ataque nunca lo golpeó.

Ávicus bajó lentamente los brazos, sin entender lo que había sucedido. El temblar de la tierra y el cegador resplandor violáceo se habían esfumado. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

—No…—murmuró, observando hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Gáel!

El santo de Acuario estaba de pie entre él y Radamanthys, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Un hilo de sangre le brotaba de los labios amoratados, y había perdido su casco, dejando que su cabellera dorada se desparramara desordenada sobre las hombreras de su armadura. Gáel respiraba agitado, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus penetrantes ojos azules estaban clavados en el Juez del Inframundo, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú…tú has sido capaz de detener el poder de la Gran Precaución…—murmuró Radamanthys, sin disimular para nada su asombro—No solo eso. Aún sigues con vida después de haber recibido parte de su fuerza de impacto. Eso es algo admirable…

Gáel se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. A su alrededor, regados sobre la calle, gruesos trozos de hielo comenzaban a derretirse.

— ¡Gáel!

Ávicus se acercó apresurado hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado para sostenerlo justo antes de que cayera contra los adoquines. El caballero de Acuario estaba terriblemente pálido, y la mirada en sus ojos se había vuelto borrosa. Recién en ese momento Ávicus notó los pedazos de hielo desparramados sobre el suelo. Entonces lo entendió.

Gáel era su mejor amigo. No había nadie en el Santuario que lo conociera tan bien como él. Sabía que era lo que había hecho para detener el increíble poder del Juez del Inframundo… El ataque de Radamanthys, la Gran Precaución, era una técnica descomunalmente poderosa. Gáel había tenido que recurrir a una de sus mejores técnicas para contenerla. Su amigo había utilizado el Escudo de Congelación, un poderosísimo muro de hielo capaz de detener los ataques de los más fuertes caballeros dorados. La técnica no solo detenía cualquier golpe, sino que lo devolvía junto con una feroz tormenta de hielo, destrozando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. La Gran Precaución, no obstante, no solo había conseguido derribar el Escudo de Congelación, sino que también había logrado alcanzar a Gáel.

Radamanthys de Wivern…

Ese tipo era un monstruo.

—Maldito idiota…—murmuró Ávicus, observando preocupado a su amigo— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Gáel esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—No puedo permitir que el futuro patriarca muera…

—Tú…—Ávicus abrió grandemente los ojos—Tú lo sabías…

—Claro que lo sabía…—Gáel intentó levantarse, apartando la mano que lo sostenía, pero Ávicus no se lo permitió.

—No. Quédate aquí.

El santo de Capricornio depositó cuidadosamente a su compañero sobre la calle, encarando a Radamanthys con gesto decidido. El espectro, a solo unos cuantos metros de él, lo observó mortalmente serio, desviando su mirada hacia Gáel.

—Nadie jamás había podido detener la Gran Precaución—dijo—No creí que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Tienes mi respeto por eso, Gáel de Acuario. En consecuencia, seré piadoso y te eliminaré rápidamente.

Ávicus avanzó un paso más, extendiendo su brazo derecho con la mano en forma de lanza. Sus ojos grises fulminaron al Juez del Inframundo, exclamando por sí solos la advertencia.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses, Radamanthys de Wivern—exclamó—No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima. Antes tendrás que derrotarme.

Gáel le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya propia… No permitiría que aquel sujeto le hiciera ningún daño. Eso jamás… ¡Tendría que matarlo primero! Para su sorpresa, no obstante, Radamanthys sonrió orgullosamente, extendiendo nuevamente las terribles alas a sus espaldas.

— ¡Será como desees entonces, Ávicus de Capricornio!—exclamó decidido, alzando un puño impregnado de la misma cosmo-energía violácea— ¡Prepárate a enfrentar tú primero a la muerte!

Ávicus separó ligeramente las piernas, preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera. No le importaba lo que ese sujeto fuera capaz de hacer, no le importaba su monstruosa cosmo-energía… ¡No lo dejaría avanzar ni un solo paso! Ávicus apretó los dientes, preparando cada músculo de su cuerpo para el ataque, pero entonces, de repente, Radamanthys se detuvo. El santo de Capricornio observó confundido como el espectro bajaba lentamente el brazo, observando seriamente hacia un costado. Recién entonces lo vio.

—No se precipite, señor Radamanthys… Deje que yo me haga cargo de esto.

Apoyado contra el muro de una casa, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un joven observaba la escena con una extraña sonrisa. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, de largos cabellos rubios peinados severamente hacia atrás. Lo llevaba atado a la altura de la nuca, dejando que le cayera largo hasta media espalda. Había algo en él, en su expresión, en el inusual color rojo de sus ojos, que alarmó inexplicablemente a Ávicus. Detrás de él, tumbado sobre la calle, Gáel pareció sentir lo mismo.

—Ese tipo…—murmuró—Es peligroso…

Ajeno a todo, Radamanthys continuó con su severa mirada clavada en el extraño.

—Thestio…—susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ávicus se dio cuenta de que el Juez del Inframundo observaba a aquel joven con recelo, casi con cautela. El muchacho no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa, despegando sus espaldas de la pared para echar a andar hacia ellos. Llevaba una hermosa armadura de color negro, tan ceñida al cuerpo que casi parecía formar parte de sus brazos y piernas. Era de hombreras largas y curvadas, al igual que las terminaciones en codos y rodillas. Delgadísimos grabados de oro surcaban cada pieza de la armadura formando bellos dibujos, como si la coraza fuera un lienzo sobre el cual un artista había plasmado su obra.

—No sé de que se sorprende, señor Radamanthys—exclamó el joven llamado Thestio, echando hacia atrás la hermosa capa roja que colgaba a sus espaldas—Usted fue él que me ordenó que viniera aquí a asistir a Eneas, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidó?

Thestio observó de reojo hacia un costado, hacia la lejana silueta sentada sobre uno de los tejados. Aún con los dedos extendidos hacia arriba, liberando una invisible nube de cosmos, Eneas observaba sonriente la escena.

—Debo decir que me siento un poco ofendido, su Señoría—continuó Thestio, bañando cada palabra con un desprecio mal disimulado—A pesar de haberme ordenado que viniera aquí a hacerme cargo de las amenazas, usted también decidió venir sin siquiera avisarnos. ¿Es que acaso confía tan poco en mí?

—Me has dado más de una razón para desconfiar, Thestio—replicó Radamanthys. A pesar de que había relajado su postura, Ávicus pudo sentir su inmenso poder recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuera el magma de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Oh, ¿acaso no puede dejar el pasado atrás, señor Radamanthys?—sonrió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros. El sarcasmo y la aversión en su voz eran inocultables—Me ordenó que viniera y aquí estoy. Usted está al mando de nuestras tropas, ¿no cree que sería mucho más conveniente que estuviera en el castillo ahora, organizando nuestra defensa para lo que se avecina? Pude dejar este asunto en mis manos.

Radamanthys lo observó largamente, destilando una ira que prácticamente podía sentirse en el aire. Durante un segundo, Ávicus tuvo la sensación de que el espectro iba a descargar todo su increíble poder sobre aquel jovencito insolente. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el juez estabilizó repentinamente su cosmos, dándole la espalda al campo de batalla.

—De acuerdo—gruñó, observando a Thestio por encima del hombro—Tú y Eneas háganse cargo de los caballeros dorados. Pero no olvides que has sido tú quien ha interrumpido nada más y nada menos que mi propio combate…—los ojos de Radamanthys brillaron tan rojos como los de Thestio, reflejando una inquina increíble—Si no obtienen la victoria, como corresponde, lo lamentarás…

Thestio le sonrió en forma repulsiva, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

—No se arrepentirá…señor Radamanthys.

**. . .**

La tenue sonrisa se transformó de pronto en una torcida mueca de felicidad. Sus labios se estiraron hasta que ya no fue capaz de contener la inevitable carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El hombre en la casa de Géminis rió, rió incapaz de contenerse, apoyando una mano contra uno de los muchos muros del templo.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?—exclamó entre risas—El idiota de Magnus prácticamente nos ha despejado el camino por sí solo. ¡Esta es la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando!

Adelphos guardó silencio.

—Es tan fácil que casi parece mentira—continuó el hombre que no era él—Todos los caballeros dorados, a excepción de nosotros y el inútil de Stelios, marcharán hacia el castillo del Dios de la Guerra. Mientras ellos y los berserkers se matan entre sí, nosotros tendremos el camino libre hacia la cabeza de Athena.

—Ya basta…

—Oh, vamos, no seas idiota. Nadie saldrá bien parado de ese encuentro en la Galia, eso es un hecho. Tanto las fuerzas de Ares como las del Santuario sufrirán múltiples bajas. Mientras tanto, nosotros nos estaremos apoderando del cetro de Nike y del Escudo de Athena, las armas que nos permitirán colocarnos a la altura de los Dioses… ¡Es Perfecto!

Adelphos sacudió la cabeza, consternado. Durante un instante trató de ignorar la insistente voz en su cabeza, la cual le recordaba cruelmente la complicada situación en la que se había metido. Magnus no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer. En el pasado, la orden del patriarca habría supuesto todo un honor para él, algo de lo que se habría sentido plenamente orgulloso. Ahora, en cambio, ese honor se veía opacado por el terrible pavor que le provocaba quedarse a solas en el Santuario. En los últimos tiempos, la Oscuridad en su interior se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y difícil de controlar. Más aún, estaba decidida a revelarse contra él. ¿Cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar?

—No tienes por qué soportarlo—susurró casi con dulzura el hombre que no era Adelphos—Lo deseas tanto como yo. En el fondo somos iguales. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Lo sabes…

—No…

—Sí, ríndete a los impulsos que tu propia conciencia creó, ríndete a mis anhelos, que son los tuyos; déjate llevar por lo que tu corazón codicia y tu moral rechaza…

Adelphos cerró sus ojos dispares.

—Aprovechemos la oportunidad que se nos ha presentado—continuó la Oscuridad—Hagamos nuestro el Santuario, nuestro el mundo, nuestro el destino que intentas evit…

—Suficiente.

Adelphos abrió los ojos. Su expresión se había vuelto serena, tranquila. Su ojo azul brillaba intensamente.

—No quiero escucharte más—declaró—Llévate tu veneno y tus intrigas. No te necesito.

Los labios del hombre que no era Adelphos se estiraron en una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora. Pero no puedes desobedecer a Magnus; hacerlo supondría dejar a otro caballero de oro para proteger a Athena, y tu parte aún leal a ella no puede permitir que alguien tan débil cargue con semejante responsabilidad… No, te quedarás aquí. Y entonces veremos que harás cuando te veas a ti mismo a solas en el Santuario, a apenas un paso de cumplir nuestras ambiciones…

—Puedes hablar cuanto quieras. Jamás traicionaré a Athena. Cumpliré con la orden del patriarca y la defenderé hasta el final, con mi vida de ser necesario…—sonrió—…que también es la tuya.

Adelphos cerró su mente, sepultando a la Oscuridad en las profundidades de su consciencia. Cada vez le estaba costando más hacerlo. En ocasiones le resultaba imposible. La voz aparecía y se iba por sí sola, sin que pudiera hacer nada por controlarla. Pero otras veces, su fuerza de voluntad era suficiente como para suprimirla. Debía aprovechar los momentos en que aún era capaz de hacerlo…

Se encaminó lentamente hacia la entrada a la casa de Géminis, pensando en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir de allí en más. Por mucho que le disgustara, la Oscuridad tenía razón en algo. La situación en la que se encontraría cuando las fuerzas del Santuario marcharan hacia la Galia, sin lugar a dudas sería la ideal para esa horrible parte de su ser. Por otro lado, su poder era más que suficiente para defender a la señorita Athena de cualquier peligro. Magnus había decidido sabiamente en ese sentido. Solo había cometido el error de no notar el monstruo que se ocultaba en su interior…

Adelphos apretó fuertemente su puño derecho, observándolo con sus ojos heterocromos. Tanto el azul como el rojo brillaban con la misma intensidad. Resistiría. Durante todo el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer como guardián de la señorita Athena no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. La Oscuridad, el hombre que era y no era Adelphos, era sumamente fuerte…pero la lealtad hacia su diosa, esa parte de él, lo era aún más. La protegería a costa de su vida. No dejaría que nada ni nadie le pusiera un dedo encima.

En ocasiones, no obstante, la voz surgía de improviso en su mente, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. En ese momento, su ojo rojo volvió a brillar con intensidad.

—Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es esa lealtad tuya cuando llegue el momento…

Adelphos volvió a sepultar la Oscuridad en lo más profundo de su mente. Se apresuró hacia la salida del templo, enfurecido, intentando ignorar la voz. Afuera, el aire del anochecer era fresco y agradable. Las altas columnas de la casa de Géminis lo rodeaban a izquierda y derecha, sosteniendo la magnífica entrada de piedra blanca. Allí, de pie justo frente a la entrada, se encontraba Arhat. Adelphos se detuvo en seco sobre sus pies, observando al santo de Virgo con los ojos muy abiertos. Arhat estaba allí, a menos de dos metros de distancia, con sus grandes ojos cerrados y su semblante lleno a rebosar de serenidad. Vestía la hermosa armadura de virgo, con el casco descansando bajo un brazo y la larga capa blanca cubriéndole los hombros.

—Me había imaginado que la dualidad se había tornado violenta en ti—comentó de repente, sin variar la tranquilidad de su expresión—Pero no me imaginaba que había llegado hasta este extremo.

El caballero de Géminis guardó silencio, observándolo con cautela. Arhat de Virgo… Si había alguien en el Santuario a quien pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentar, ese era él. Suspiró profundamente, ignorando por completo el comentario.

— ¿A qué debo tu presencia aquí, Arhat?

—Eso es algo que sabes muy bien.

Adelphos torció sus labios en una mueca de impaciencia. ¿Acaso había escuchado su "conversación"?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Estoy al tanto de la misión que el patriarca te ha encomendado.

—Si…—respondió en voz baja—Es un honor que me llena de orgullo.

—Intenté, sin embargo, convencer a Magnus de que me permitiera a mí proteger a la señorita Athena en tu lugar.

Adelphos alzó una de sus finas cejas negras, observando al hombre ante él con desconfianza. La voz y el semblante de Arhat eran tan afables y tranquilos que lo exasperaban. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, lo cual le impedía leer cualquier atisbo de emoción; eso sumado al hecho de que no podía sentir absolutamente nada en él. Era como si el caballero de Virgo fuera completamente inmune a la fina percepción de sus siete sentidos.

— ¿Intentaste tomar mi lugar en esta misión tan importante?—preguntó Adelphos con cautela— ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

Arhat se acercó a él. Lo hizo lentamente, despreocupado, deteniéndose a solo un palmo de distancia. Estaban prácticamente cara a cara, inmóviles. Y entonces Arhat abrió sus ojos. Adelphos pudo sentir una corriente que lo golpeó como una potente ráfaga de viento cuando los párpados se separaron. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, más por curiosidad que por asombro o temor. Ese era el tipo de reacción que se producía cuando alguien concentraba una gran cantidad de cosmos en un solo punto, procurando no liberarlo hacia afuera. En este caso, no obstante, se trataba de algo más que una simple acumulación de energía… Arhat, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, estaba concentrado una cantidad de poder inconmensurable… Fue como si el santo de Virgo, al abrir sus ojos, hubiera dejado entrever la energía omnipotente e infinita del universo. Esos mismos ojos color miel lo observaron con una frialdad descomunal; una frialdad que nada tenía que ver con la amabilidad en las facciones de Arhat.

—He optado por obedecer al patriarca—le informó con voz clara—La luz aún sigue siendo dueña de un poder asombroso en ti. Confío en que ese poder podrá alzarse sobre cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo…—la mirada de Arhat se volvió aún más fría que antes, dura y cortante como el filo de una espada—…si intentas algo, Adelphos de Géminis, yo lo sabré. No importará si me encuentro a leguas de distancia del Santuario. Lo sabré. Y entonces lo lamentarás.

Arhat se dio vuelta, alejándose a paso lento, con el largo cabello oscuro ondeando sobre el blanco de su capa. Adelphos lo observó fijamente. Ambos ojos dispares brillaron.

Sonrió.

**. . .**

El cielo era de plomo. Un gris brumoso iluminado por el resplandor de lejanos rayos. La lluvia apenas si caía como una débil llovizna, la cual le pellizcaba la piel sin llegar a mojarlo; sin llegar a refrescarlo en su cansancio. Apuró aún más su avance, a pesar de que una de sus piernas le colgaba casi inerte del cuerpo, empapada en sangre. A sus espaldas, un largo camino de tierra abría la vasta llanura, llevando directamente hacia el lejano pueblo en el horizonte. Su pueblo.

Intentó no mirar por encima del hombro, de ignorar la espesa columna de humo que ascendía perezosamente hacia el cielo, confundiéndose con el gris plomizo de las nubes. Trató de no caer en la cuenta de que todo lo que alguna vez había amado, sus amigos, sus padres, su hogar, se había convertido en pasto de las llamas.

Continuó avanzando, ignorando el rastro de sangre que sus heridas dejaban en la tierra húmeda del camino. No podía detenerse. No por él, sino por los dos niños que se aferraban desesperados a su cuerpo. Uno se apretujaba a sus espaldas, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Apenas tenía cinco años. El otro, el menor, se acobijaba entre sus propios brazos, aterrado. Solo tenían tres años. Los dos tenían el pelo negro y los ojos grises, al igual que él. Dante y Celso, sus hermanos; la razón que lo impulsaba a no detenerse, a continuar hasta el final. Debía salvarlos.

De pronto, alguien vociferó algo a sus espaldas. Aún estaban lejos… Si lograba llegar al denso bosque al final del camino quizás lograría perderlos. Tenía que seguir. Tenía que seguir… Sin embargo, una segunda voz en grito se unió a la primera, y luego otra, y otra… Dio media vuelta, sabiendo de antemano con que se encontraría. Había estado tan cerca…

Seis soldados corrían hacia él con sus espadas y sus lanzas manchadas de sangre. Los seis vestían igual, con casacas rojas, faldas plisadas de cuero, casco y coraza musculada. Legionarios, soldados del imperio; hombres que atacaban los pueblos que habían jurado proteger. En realidad era más simple que eso. Aun no siendo más que un niño, sabía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría. Como solía suceder, tras la muerte del viejo emperador distintas facciones del ejército habían intentado alzar a alguno de sus generales como nuevo líder de Roma. Eso, por supuesto, llevó a desacuerdos que terminaron en forma violenta. Los soldados que pujaban por una u otra facción se mataban entre sí dentro de sus propias fronteras. Muchos pueblos, pueblos como el suyo, quedaban inevitablemente atrapados en medio de aquel fuego cruzado. No había piedad cuando se trataba de poder, ni siquiera para pobres campesinos como ellos. Una leve sospecha de que un pueblo había estado proporcionando alimentos o equipos a una facción era suficiente para desatar masacres innecesarias como aquella. Los soldados habían atacado y vencido a sus "enemigos" en las cercanías del pueblo. Aún eufóricos tras la batalla, enfurecidos por los caídos, habían optado por descargar su ira en el asentamiento más cercano, convencidos de que éste había prestado ayuda a la otra facción. Su pueblo jamás había tenido nada que ver… Apenas producían lo suficiente para alimentarse a ellos mismos.

Los guerreros se acercaron corriendo hacia él, blandiendo sus armas ensangrentadas. Mientras dejaba a sus hermanos en el suelo, cubriéndolos tras su propio cuerpo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la sangre de alguna de esas espadas era la de sus padres. La idea de que así fuera le dio el odio y las fuerzas necesarias para despertar el extraño resplandor una vez más. Su cuerpo se encendió repentinamente como un faro en la noche, impregnado de una difusa energía dorada, la misma que había despertado en él al ver como sus padres eran masacrados como animales ante sus ojos. El soldado más cercano se detuvo, asombrado, y él no lo desaprovechó. Extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante, como si empujara algo muy pesado, liberó parte de aquella luz dorada. El hombre salió despedido hacia atrás en forma violenta, ahogando un grito de dolor. Cuando cayó al suelo embarrado, sus brazos y piernas quedaron en un ángulo macabramente antinatural, como si un gigante le hubiera estrujado los miembros hasta pulverizarlos.

El resto de los legionarios observó en silencio al caído, sin hacer el más leve movimiento. Él, en cambio, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por el gran esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. No sabía qué era aquella extraña energía que lo rodeaba, no sabía qué era lo que hacía al liberarla. Simplemente lo hacía; y al hacerlo sus fuerzas eran bruscamente consumidas, como si llevara horas corriendo sin parar. De rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitado, rogó que los demás hombres huyeran asustados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Pero no fue así. Al verlo en tan precaria posición, se abalanzaron sobre él aullando enfurecidos. El niño se las arregló para alzar uno de sus brazos, haciendo estallar lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Una onda invisible brotó de la palma de su mano, dejando un rastro dorado cuando golpeó de lleno a uno de los soldados. El hombre salió despedido por los aires, cayendo en el suelo en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, pero los demás no se detuvieron. Estaba tan agotado que iba a desmayarse…

Ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Abrió ambos brazos, intentando cubrir a los dos pequeños que se aferraban a sus espaldas. No le importaba lo que le hicieran a él, pero sus hermanos…sus hermanos…

En ese instante, los cuatro legionarios aún de pie se detuvieron, gritando enloquecidos de dolor. El niño abrió grandemente los ojos, contemplando un bello y aterrador espectáculo. Rayos de luz, miles de ellos, se formaron de repente en el aire, golpeando a los soldados en una caótica telaraña luminosa. Los rayos eran tan delgados como hilos, de un intenso color dorado, y aparecían y desaparecían en el aire entrelazándose unos con otros en un ineludible entramado de luz. Los guerreros, atrapados en el centro de aquella vorágine, se retorcieron como alimañas, siendo golpeados cientos de miles de veces al mismo tiempo. Sus cascos y corazas saltaron en pedazos, al igual que sus armas, y cuando la luz se esfumó, nada quedó de ellos más que unos cuerpos inertes desplomados sobre el suelo.

El niño miró asombrado lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquello…aquello había sido muy similar a su propia luz. El diminuto ápice de energía que aún le quedaba le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos allí; aquel inexplicable sentido naciendo en su interior le indicó que volteara. Detrás de él, majestuoso e imponente como una montaña, un hombre lo observaba con suma atención. Era muy alto, de hombros anchos, y tenía el puño derecho extendido hacia adelante. Durante un segundo pudor ver un rastro de energía dorada bailando en sus nudillos. Había sido él…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó con una voz llena de solemnidad, clavando sus ojos marrones en él.

Era un hombre maduro, de larga cabellera castaña peinada hacia atrás. Tanto sus cabellos como su barba comenzaban a encanecer. Vestía una elegante túnica de color negro, la cual lo cubría del cuello a los tobillos. Sin embargo, por debajo de la oscura tela, y en su puño extendido, pudo ver el inconfundible brillo de una armadura. Una armadura dorada.

—Por favor…—murmuró, sintiendo como la inconsciencia se apoderaba poco a poco de él—Salve a mis hermanos…

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de evitar caer pesadamente al suelo…

…Ávicus observó seriamente hacia adelante. El gris plomizo de aquella tarde se transformó de repente en el negro azulado de una noche estrellada. No era Magnus quien lo contemplaba de frente, con aire magnánimo, sino dos peligrosos jóvenes vestidos con armaduras negras. El campo de batalla había cambiado, las circunstancias también. Aún así, todavía había algo que hacía que todo siguiera siendo como en sus lejanos recuerdos. Aún había alguien detrás de él, alguien a quien debía proteger.

Gáel había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo, deteniendo por sí solo un ataque que lo habría hecho volar en pedazos. Si aún seguía de pie allí, vivo, era gracias a él. No permitiría que aquellos sujetos le hicieran daño; no permitiría que la niebla de cosmos asesinara a toda la gente inocente de la ciudad. Muchas vidas dependían de él y no iba a fallarles… Los salvaría como había salvado a sus hermanos de las llamas que devoraron su pueblo…como Magnus los había salvado de las garras de la muerte a los tres.

— ¿En verdad quieres que te ayude?—preguntó de pronto el sujeto llamado Eneas, un atractivo joven de rizos castaños y ojos verdes—Uno de ellos quedó bastante mal luego del ataque de Radamanthys. Sería fácil para ti.

—Lo sé—replicó Thestio, encogiéndose de hombros—Pero ya sabes lo que recomienda su "señoría". La eliminación de los caballeros de oro es algo primordial, y éste se ve bastante determinado—sonrió—Será divertido quebrar esa determinación, ¿no lo crees, Eneas?

Eneas y Thestio…

Si lo que Stelios había averiguado sobre los generales berserker era cierto, entonces tenía una idea muy clara de quienes eran los dos despreocupados jóvenes frente a él. Eneas, el legendario héroe de la guerra de Troya, el favorecido por Ares en la mítica batalla por la ciudad perdida. Y Thestio…él era diferente.

Thestio…el hijo bastardo del Dios de la Guerra con Demonice. Ávicus lo escrutó seriamente, separando ligeramente las piernas para adoptar su postura defensiva. Había algo escalofriante en él… No eran solo sus extraños ojos rojos, ni la palidez cenicienta de su rostro. Era algo en su expresión, en su forma de moverse. Todo en él destilaba una locura mal contenida, un insano deseo de hacer daño. Ávicus no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo veía tan claro como la enferma sonrisa que le estiraba los labios. Era claro que alguien como él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para combatir. Thestio era fuerte, muy fuerte; podía darse cuenta con solo mirarlo. Era otra cosa.

Desesperación.

Thestio simplemente quería intensificar al máximo su sufrimiento. Quería hacerlo enfrentar a dos terribles enemigos a la vez cuando su compañero herido yacía indefenso tras él; quería provocarle la tensión y el desgaste de tener que pelear preocupado porque alguno de ellos desviara su puño contra Gáel. Y lo hacía solo por el placer de verlo padecer ese calvario.

"_Este tipo es malvado por el simple hecho de que le gusta serlo"_ pensó Ávicus. Si no tenía cuidado con él lo lamentaría.

Fue Eneas, sin embargo, el primero en demostrar el peligro oculto tras su angelical rostro. De repente, con un movimiento tan rápido que lo sorprendió, el joven general juntó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, como si rezara, abriendo bruscamente los brazos.

— ¡Ventisca de Apolo!

La invisible niebla de cosmos que llenaba el aire se materializó de pronto ante Ávicus, rodeándolo por completo como si fuera una inmensa nube. El santo de Capricornio observó confuso en todas direcciones. La bruma lo rodeaba con gruesos tentáculos de un blanco brillante, los cuales se movían perezosamente entre sus brazos y piernas. No podía ver. La niebla se había vuelto tan espesa que apenas podía vislumbrar su propia mano extendida en el aire. Y no solo era eso… Su oído, su olfato, incluso su sexto sentido se habían vuelto torpes y vacilantes. Estaba ciego y sordo en medio de un mar blanco. Su sentido del tacto, no obstante, no había sido alterado. Y lo averiguó de la peor manera.

Un leve resplandor brilló de pronto a su izquierda, perdido entre la bruma, y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de girar la cabeza, una fuerza monstruosa lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Ávicus, retrocedió arrastrando los pies por la calle. Se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, doblándose por el dolor y la falta de aire. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? La respuesta llegó tan brutal y contundente como antes cuando una segunda ráfaga lo alcanzó en la espalda, casi arrojándolo de cara al suelo. La tercera no se hizo esperar, golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro. Menos de un segundo después, cientos de ondas de energía lo golpeaban a una velocidad fantasmal por todo el cuerpo, cada una tan fuerte como un mazazo.

Ávicus trastabilló, sintiendo la sangre en su boca. Los golpes eran tan fuertes y veloces que no le permitían moverse; lo alcanzaban en forma simultánea con una violencia increíble. Pero tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo… De alguna forma, Eneas había utilizado su cosmos para materializar aquella espesa niebla, volviéndose invisible a sus sentidos. Justo como en el mito… Oculto entre la bruma, el joven berserker lo atacaba sin tregua con potentes descargas de energía, las cuales sin lugar a dudas aumentarían su fuerza hasta dejarlo reducido a un montón de huesos pulverizados sobre la calle. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ataques… Ávicus lo supo, aún siendo golpeado por miles de descargas a la vez, pudo notar que las mismas seguían una especia de patrón. No eran golpes arrojados al azar. No. ¡Eneas estaba caminando en círculos alrededor de él! Pese a no ser capaz de ver de dónde prevenían los ataques, pese al tremendo castigo, las áreas de impacto en su propio cuerpo le permitieron llegar a esa conclusión. ¡Podía anticiparlo! Ávicus clavó el pie derecho en el suelo, tomando impulso para girar hacia un lado con un velocísimo corte de espada.

— ¡Excálibur!

La mano del santo relampagueó en el aire, formando un haz de luz que avanzó a través de los ataques y la niebla, abriéndola de lado a lado en menos de un parpadeo. Inmediatamente pudo escuchar un débil gemido a la distancia, y entonces, tan rápido como había aparecido, la bruma se esfumó. Eneas estaba de pie a unos diez metros de distancia, sujetándose el hombro con una mano. Su ataque había logrado alcanzarlo.

Ávicus no perdió un segundo. El suelo bajo sus pies se agrietó cuando acumuló el cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo, lanzándose hacia adelante con la velocidad de un balazo. Eneas giró la cabeza hacia él, con la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos verdes. Un profundo corte horizontal abría de rojo su brazo izquierdo, justo en el espacio entre la hombrera y la protección del brazo. Ávicus avanzó hacia él a una velocidad descomunal, extendiendo una mano con Excálibur lista para el ataque. Era suyo; a esa distancia y a esa velocidad, Eneas sería incapaz de eludirlo.

Thestio…

El joven de ojos rojos se materializó de la nada ante él, como si fuera un espectro, sonriéndole en forma demencial.

—Sorpresa…—le susurró casi al oído.

El santo de Capricornio abrió enormemente los ojos cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su pecho, demasiado cerca y demasiado veloz para evitarla.

— ¡Fusión Estelar!

Fue como si una lluvia de meteoros hubiera caído desde el cielo. Cientos de miles de pequeñas explosiones, cada una increíblemente poderosa, surgieron en torno a la palma extendida de Thestio, envolviéndolo en una descomunal ola de golpes a la velocidad de la luz. Ávicus salió despedido violentamente hacia atrás, incapaz de repeler el ataque. Aquello era como el Relámpago Atómico de Astinos pero ejecutado con la fuerza y la violencia de Pliers… Arrastrado en el aire, Ávicus logró liberarse girando sobre sí mismo con un hábil movimiento, cayendo agazapado sobre la calle. El cuerpo le latía adolorido por mil heridas, pero aún así reaccionó en forma inmediata, como solo uno de los doce caballeros podría hacerlo. Ávicus trazó una línea vertical con su brazo derecho, arrojando velocísimas descargas cortantes de energía. Thestio y Eneas, no obstante, se arrojaron sobre él al mismo tiempo, avanzando a través de las ondas de Excálibur con una rapidez y agilidad increíbles. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos lo rodearon.

Ávicus debió recurrir a absolutamente toda su habilidad para hacer frente a lo que vino después. Parado en medio de los dos berserkers, se las arregló para bloquear a la vez cientos de golpes capaces de pulverizar una pared de acero. Thestio y Eneas atacaron al unísono, descargando puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ávicus giró sobre sí mismo a igual velocidad, alzando brazos y rodillas para detener absolutamente todos los golpes con una impecable técnica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pudo notar como sus adversarios fruncían levemente el ceño, sorprendidos. No era para menos. Los golpes de los berserkers eran apenas unos manchones borrosos en el aire, fuertes y precisos; no obstante Ávicus se movía entre ellos como un torbellino, bloqueando y desviando puños y patadas al mismo tiempo.

Demostrando aún más su increíble habilidad, el santo giró el torso hacia un lado para evitar una patada de Eneas, avanzando para alejarlo con un brutal puñetazo en el rostro. El joven general salió disparado hacia atrás como si un gigante lo hubiera empujado de un manotazo. Sin descuidar a su otro adversario, Ávicus se inclinó ligeramente para bloquear el puño de Thestio, contraatacando al instante con una feroz patada hacia la zona baja del abdomen. Su pierna cortó el aire horizontalmente, impactando de lleno en el costado desprotegido del berserker. Thestio retrocedió varios metros por la violencia del golpe, gruñendo enfurecido. No obstante, logró impulsarse hacia atrás apoyando una mano en el suelo, cayendo sobre los adoquines con el puño extendido hacia él.

— ¡Fusión Estelar!

La sucesión de miles de explosiones volvió a avanzar hacia Ávicus a toda velocidad, levantando la tierra y las piedras de la calle con un estruendo ensordecedor. Pero el santo había visto a través de la técnica. Reaccionando aún más rápido que su enemigo, Ávicus cortó el aire con Excálibur, arrojando tres poderosas descargas. Los filos de luz atravesaron la técnica de Thestio sin dificultades, cortando a través de ella con la precisión de una espada. Sorprendido por el poderoso contraataque de su rival, Thestio logró eludir dos de las descargas haciéndose hacia un lado, pero la tercera lo rozó a la altura del pecho, arrojándolo de espaldas contra la calle.

Ávicus se volvió hacia su otro oponente, sus ojos grises encendidos como brasas. A varios metros de distancia, agazapado en el suelo, Eneas había vuelto a juntar ambas manos, listo para liberar la extraña niebla una vez más. Ávicus no se lo permitió. Haciendo uso de toda su velocidad, el santo se lanzó sobre él con los pies apenas rozando el suelo. Eneas fue incapaz de anticiparlo. El brazo de Ávicus se movió como un relámpago, abanicando el aire con un perfecto golpe de espada.

— ¡Excálibur!

El berserker retrocedió arrastrando los pies, dejando una estela roja en el aire. El ataque de Ávicus lo había alcanzado en pleno torso, abriéndole una herida a través de la armadura desde el hombro hasta el extremo opuesto de la cadera. Eneas se llevó la mano hacia el horrible corte, jadeante, bajando la cabeza hasta que los rizos castaños le cubrieron el rostro. Aún con el brazo extendido tras su explosiva ofensiva, Ávicus lo observó fijamente. Dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a rematarlo allí mismo, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Qué…?

A pesar de la sangre que resbalaba a través de los quiebres en su armadura, llegando hasta el suelo, los hombros de Eneas se sacudían en una risa sorda. Ávicus observó desconfiado como el joven alzaba la vista hacia él. Los ojos verdes lo observaron sin ningún temor, casi con burla.

—Estaba esperando encontrar a alguien con una hoja capaz de superar a la mía…—murmuró, con la sangre escapándose a través de los dedos que presionaban sobre su pecho—Pero veo que te he sobreestimado, caballero de Capricornio…

Ávicus abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir la descomunal presión de cosmos que envolvió a Eneas; una energía tan poderosa que incluso un caballero dorado habría retrocedido. Intentó alzar el brazo para terminar ahí mismo con él, pero el joven berserker se movió con una velocidad como jamás había visto antes.

— ¡La Revelación de Quirón!

Al igual que él cuando invocaba a Excálibur, Eneas cortó el aire con un latigazo invisible de su brazo. El séptimo sentido de Ávicus apenas logró vislumbrar la onda rojiza que deformó el aire, golpeándolo de lleno en el estómago. El santo de Capricornio, trastabilló, retrocediendo varios pasos en forma tambaleante. Pudo sentir como un líquido caliente le empapaba el torso por debajo de la armadura; como la sangre se filtraba a través de los pliegues intactos de la vestimenta dorada. Pudo sentir como el sabor metálico le llenaba la boca cuando escupió un grueso borbotón color escarlata. Se observó confusamente el torso, sin entender. Su armadura estaba intacta…pero aún así algo había logrado herirlo. El poder de Eneas lo había cortado por debajo de la coraza de oro…

Aquello no parecía ser posible…pero lo era. La sangre manó abundante a través de la armadura, manchando de rojo el suelo. Eneas avanzó un paso hacia él, confiado, pero se detuvo cuando Ávicus alzó levemente el brazo derecho. Su hoja era una herramienta de justicia…un arma para proteger a los débiles e inocentes. Él, Ávicus de Capricornio, el elegido para ser el sucesor del Patriarca, aún podía luchar. Aún no terminaban con él…

¡Jamás se rendiría!

El cosmos dorado estalló a su alrededor como una tormenta, creciendo más allá de sus límites. Eneas retrocedió asombrado, incapaz de creer que alguien con semejante herida pudiera ser capaz de conservar tanto poder. El cosmos se elevó tanto que la herida en el torso de Ávicus comenzó a sangrar aún más, resintiendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que el santo estaba haciendo. Pero Ávicus no pensaba, ni siquiera sentía. Aún podía luchar. Aún podía acabar con sus enemigos y salvar a la gente de la ciudad, a Gáel, a sus hermanos… Aún podía…

En ese momento se dio cuenta.

Primero fueron los pasos veloces y silenciosos a sus espaldas. Luego el cálido aliento rozándole el oído, suave, burlón, arrogante.

—No te olvides de mí, santo de Athena…

Ávicus volteó bruscamente, incendiando su cosmos al límite, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aprovechando su aturdimiento, la grave herida provocada por Eneas, Thestio se había colocado a sus espaldas. Cuando la mano del berserker se apoyó sobre su espalda supo que todo había terminado.

— ¡Supernova!

La explosión de las estrellas. El poder inconmensurable generado por los astros celestes al llegar al final de sus vidas. Ávicus pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa enferma de Thestio cuando aquella increíble fuerza lo golpeó, consumiendo las sombras de la noche en una cegadora luz blanca.

Luego oscuridad.

Nada aparte de la densa e infinita oscuridad.

**. . .**

— ¡Es hermoso!

Reshi corrió encantada hacia el borde de las escaleras que llevaban hasta la casa de Aries. Cientos de escalones más abajo, el Santuario se extendía en todo su soberbio esplendor. La alta Torre del Reloj, el coliseo, las pulcras barracas de santos y aprendices, todo se fundía en el horizonte con el mármol blanco de las columnas y el negro azulado del paisaje nocturno.

— ¡Y también las doce casas!

Reshi se dio vuelta de un salto, observando con ojos brillantes las largas escaleras que ascendían indefinidamente por la montaña, más allá de la Casa de Aries. Los escalones blancos se enroscaban en la piedra de la colina como una serpiente, uniendo los otros once templos hasta llegar a las lejanas habitaciones del patriarca. Casi invisible contra el horizonte, la silueta blanca de la estatua de Athena podía vislumbrarse.

— ¿Qué nunca estuviste aquí antes?—preguntó Dasha, observando confundida a la chica. La hermana del santo de Aries se veía tan alegre como una chiquilla con un juguete nuevo. No parecía sorprendida en absoluto de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubieran recorrido una distancia de miles de kilómetros.

—La última vez que estuve aquí era muy pequeña—explicó Reshi con una gran sonrisa— ¡Apenas si recordaba lo hermoso que era este lugar!

— ¿Puedes por favor explicarnos como es que llegamos aquí?—preguntó de repente Syaoran, observando asombrado de un lado a otro—Hasta hacía solo unos segundos estábamos en la torre de Jamir…

Kei y Andriev observaron de reojo a Reshi, atentos a su respuesta. La muchacha, encantada por la atención que recibía, se cruzó de brazos con aire soberbio.

—Esa es una de las grandes especialidades de nosotros los lemurianos.

— ¿Lemurianos?

—Exacto—asintió Reshi—No cualquiera está a cargo de la difícil tarea de restaurar las armaduras de los santos… Supongo que se nos podría considerar como una raza o etnia más entre las cientos que existen en el mundo. De cualquier manera, los últimos de nosotros habitamos Jamir desde hace siglos, y somos dueños de habilidades muy especiales…—la chica guiñó uno de sus grandes ojos color lila—La telequinesis y la tele-transportación son solo un ejemplo de ello.

—Ya veo…—susurró Andriev—Así fue como llegamos hasta aquí tan rápidamente.

—Así es—continuó Reshi, abriendo ambos brazos con los ojos clavados en el paisaje— ¡Y estoy encantada! Hacía mucho que deseaba visitar de nuevo el Santuario…

—Pues si ese es tu deseo entonces ya sé donde puedes hospedarte—exclamó alegremente Liang, situándose junto a la chica con una sonrisa cómplice—Espero que no tengas ningún problema. La casa de Libra se siente tan fría y solitaria últimamem… ¡Hey!

Los dedos blancos de Khenma sujetaron a Liang firmemente por la oreja, tirando de él hacia un lado.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Solo estaba bromeando—se defendió el joven Libra—Que carácter…

Los santos de bronce observaron asombrados al caballero de Aries. Ninguno había notado cuando se la había puesto, pero la armadura del carnero dorado lo cubría del cuello a los pies, con la larga capa blanca meciéndose a sus espaldas. Khenma era un hombre de estatura considerable, dueño de la delgadez tirante que marca los músculos sobre la piel como si fueran de roca. La armadura de Aries, rica en grabados y ornamentos, convertía esa complexión atlética en algo imponente. Poseía dos grandes cuernos de forma curva, los cuales le rodeaban los hombros y la nuca a modo de hombreras. Si antes había parecido frío y antipático, ahora su apariencia era la de un regio dios bajado desde el mismísimo Olimpo.

—Reshi se quedará en el templo de Aries—continuó Khenma, observando de reojo a su hermana—Ahora que la guerra me obliga a cumplir con mis deberes como caballero dorado, ella será la encargada de restaurar aquí las armaduras.

Reshi, furiosamente sonrojada, se limitó a asentir abochornada con la cabeza. Liang volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Al menos me dejarás venir a hacerle un poco de compañía, ¿verdad?

El sonoro coscorrón que Khenma le propinó en la cabeza arrancó las carcajadas del grupo de amigos, distendiendo por fin la fuerte tensión que los había invadido desde que pusieron un pie en Jamir. Kei, a un costado del grupo, estiró sus labios en una leve sonrisa. Su mirada, no obstante, estaba perdida en otro lugar. A lo lejos, ascendiendo colina arriba, el templo de Sagitario se alzaba contra el encapotado cielo nocturno. Kei ensombreció su expresión.

"_Espérame…Astinos"_

**. . .**

El hombre encadenando al suelo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo tintinear los eslabones de plata que se enterraban en su piel. No les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. De pie a unos cuantos pasos, Asterión, el general de la Séptima Legión Berserker, lo observó de reojo antes de hablar.

—Radamanthys no debería contar con ese maldito de Thestio…—murmuró, cruzando sus musculosos brazos sobre el pecho—No es digno de confianza.

Quirino torció sus labios en una mueca de desdén.

—Lo sé, pero haberle ordenado que acompañara a Eneas servirá para mantenerlo ocupado en algo. Aún si los caballeros dorados no muerdan el anzuelo y no se presentan a investigar las extrañas muertes, Thestio podrá calmar un poco su sed de sangre con la gente de las ciudades.

Asterión frunció levemente el ceño. Era un hombre de fornida complexión, con una larga cabellera rubia y ojos de un azul intenso. Una barba incipiente le cubría medio rostro, acentuando su apariencia claramente nórdica.

—Está claro que los santos de Athena marcharán hacia aquí dentro de poco—reflexionó—No entiendo por qué Radamanthys ordena esta clase de acciones en un momento como este. Deberíamos preocuparnos en organizar nuestras defensas para cuando llegue el momento del ataque.

—Radamanthys nos ordenó esperar desde un principio—lo corrigió Quirino—El ataque fallido de Cratos y Zelo al Santuario ha demostrado lo que tanto nos advertía: los santos dorados no pueden ser tomados a la ligera.

—Y, según lo que sabemos, la mayoría de estos caballeros de oro se preparan para atacarnos ahora.

—Desde ese punto de vista las órdenes de Radamanthys tienen un poco más de lógica—comentó Quirino—Ordenó a Eneas que barriera con esas ciudades para atraer la atención del Santuario. Luego de lo que ocurrió con los caballeros de plata que llegaron hasta nuestro castillo, junto con el santo de Escorpio, lo más probable es que envíen a sus caballeros más fuertes a investigar.

—Y entonces tendríamos la oportunidad de acabar con unos cuantos de ellos antes de que el grueso de sus fuerzas se presente por aquí—concluyó Asterión—Debilitar sus tropas antes del ataque definitivo.

Quirino asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. A diferencia de su compañero, era de contextura mucho más delgada, aunque tan esbelto como el mejor de los atletas. Vestía completamente de negro, con una lanza de guerra enfundada a sus espaldas, sobresaliendo la punta de plata por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Tenía el pelo negro atado en una alta cola de caballo, dejando que le cayera libre hasta media espalda. El color de sus ojos, fríos y azules, destacaba en el blanco de un rostro inexpresivo. Volvió la mirada hacia un lado, observando al hombre encadenado al suelo. Aún seguía con la cabeza gacha, como si no se hubiera percatado en absoluto de que Asterión y él estaban ahí. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Por otro lado, no debes olvidar que Radamanthys es uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo—continuó—Todos los espectros siguen la filosofía de Hades, su amo y señor. Para ellos, la muerte es una bendición, la salvación final de las almas humanas. Al ordenar los ataques sistemáticos de estas ciudades se debe estar asegurando también de predicar el mensaje de su señor.

—No muy distinto de nosotros en realidad—reflexionó Asterión—Estamos aquí para traer la muerte y la guerra al mundo, como es la voluntad del señor Ares. La humanidad ha llegado al límite de su crueldad y corrupción. Nosotros nos encargaremos de corregir esas faltas purificando la tierra para así permitir la llegada de una nueva era…una utopía donde solo los justos vivirán. Ese es el deseo del gran Dios de la Guerra.

Quirino volvió a asentir.

—Por eso mismo no es de sorprenderse que nuestro señor haya aceptado colaborar con Hades, quien seguramente se encuentra próximo a renacer. Nuestros métodos pueden diferir, pero el objetivo esencial es el mismo… Liberar al mundo del cáncer que lo corrompe—entrecerró sus ojos azules—Pero antes…

Asterión sonrió ferozmente.

—Antes debemos acabar con Athena y sus caballeros, los cuales no tardarán en visitarnos… Entonces nos desharemos del obstáculo que nos separa de una nueva era.

Quirino observó fijamente a la figura encadenada en el suelo, como si esperara alguna reacción ante sus palabras. Nada.

— ¿Has escuchado, Enio?—preguntó en forma pausada—Los santos de Athena marcharán hasta aquí dentro de poco… ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Por primera vez desde que entraran a la oscura habitación, el hombre en el suelo se movió, alzando ligeramente la cabeza. El cuarto era enorme, una gran sala circular de piedra negra, sin nada en ella aparte de las dos inmensas columnas ubicadas justo en su centro. El hombre estaba sentado en el espacio entre las dos columnas, encadenado a ellas por gruesas cadenas plateadas. Los eslabones se enterraban en sus muñecas y en sus piernas, manteniéndolo pegado a las baldosas del suelo. Cuando alzó la cabeza, las pocas antorchas en las paredes revelaron el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de un joven de no más de veinte años. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Oh…oh…claro que si…—murmuró con voz suave—Estaré encantado de ayudar cuando las fuerzas de Athena lleguen aquí…

Quirino y Asterión lo miraron fijamente. Era un muchacho de cortos cabellos oscuros, con un rostro de rasgos aniñados pero bellos. Vestía simplemente con una polvorienta túnica negra, la cual parecía quedarle un poco holgada. A pesar de encontrarse encadenado en el suelo, como siempre, su rostro amable y su voz alegre parecían indicar que no estaba para nada molesto con ello. De un modo u otro, era algo necesario…

—Por supuesto que ayudarás—asintió Quirino—Es tu deber, como lo es de todos nosotros.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa que parecía llena de bondad. Casi.

—Claro que es mi deber. Sé quién es el enemigo, sé que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Acaso dudan de mí, queridos amigos?

Los dos berserkers intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo. El joven aguardó sonriente, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—El enemigo es Athena y su Santuario—comentó Asterión, avanzando cautelosamente un paso hacia él—Necesitaremos de todas nuestras fuerzas para vencer en esta guerra. Los caballeros de oro han demostrado ser muy poderosos. Debemos acabar con ellos.

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, clavándolos en Asterión. El berserker se detuvo en seco. Las pupilas que lo observaban brillaban en un intenso color rojo, el mismo rojo de la sangre que comenzó a manar desde la comisura de los labios y el rabillo de los ojos, como si fueran lágrimas escarlatas. La inocente sonrisa se estiró hasta volverse grotesca.

—Lo sé…

— ¡Asterión!

Quirino gritó su advertencia justo en el momento en que el joven salió disparado hacia adelante como una flecha, estirando una mano con dedos como garras hacia la garganta de Asterión. El berserker retrocedió un paso, perplejo, viendo como la mano del muchacho se cerraba a solo milímetros de su cuello. Las cadenas plateadas que unían sus muñecas a las columnas se estiraron rechinando de un modo alarmante, pero aún así lograron retener el avance del joven, el cual se debatió como un animal enloquecido, intentando extender más su brazo hacia el hombre ante él.

— ¡Maldición, Enio! ¡Ya cálmate!

Quirino se interpuso entre ambos, decidido, pero aún así lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que el joven cayera sobre él. Las manos del muchacho se abrieron y se cerraron, ansiosas, contenidas a duras penas por los grilletes que le rodeaban las muñecas. Su angelical expresión se había contraído hasta volverse inhumana, salvaje; una expresión que parecía aún más terrible debido a la sangre que manaba en delgados hilillos desde sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Asterión se adelantó, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—Ya es suficiente—ordenó—Cálmate.

El joven lo miró lleno de odio durante unos instantes, y luego sonrió, de un modo repulsivo, lamiéndose la sangre que resbalaba por sus mejillas. Muy lentamente, con movimientos como los de una fiera al acecho, volvió a sentarse en el suelo, cargando las espaldas contra una de las columnas. Sus ojos rojos se cerraron, devolviéndole a su rostro la misma expresión afable de antes. Casi.

—Lo siento—dijo en tono cordial, aunque sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

Quirino y Asterión lo miraron con recelo, sin decir nada. En ese momento fue que escucharon las carcajadas a sus espaldas.

—Pero por todos los dioses… ¿Qué acaso olvidaron por qué lo tenemos encadenado?

Los dos berserkers miraron por encima del hombro, topándose con la silueta de un hombre apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una de las paredes. Alto, ancho de hombros, con una coraza de cuero y una larga capa roja, parecía un acaudalado general romano. Tenía un rostro cuadrado y varonil, de rasgos atractivos y mirada arrogante. Una delgada corona de oro, a modo de vincha, se abría camino entre el rubio rojizo de sus cortos cabellos rizados.

—Tálao…—murmuró Asterión— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tálao, general de la Novena Legión Berserker, se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia ellos, sin descruzar sus brazos. El joven de las cadenas amplió su amable sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos.

—Señor Tálao—canturreó con voz suave—Hacía mucho que no venía a visitarme.

—Calla, animal—espetó Tálao—No he venido a hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—repitió Asterión, observándolo severamente.

—Traigo noticias.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Nix acaba de regresar de su pequeña excursión a Jamir—explicó Tálao, ampliando su arrogante sonrisa—Al parecer no pudo cumplir con lo que Radamanthys le ordenó.

—Tonterías—exclamó Quirino—El poder de Nix es uno de los mayores entre los doce generales, no hay modo alguno de que se viera obligada a retirarse ante esos patéticos alquimistas.

—No dudo del gran poder de la Noche personificada, pero al parecer había otro caballero de oro en la torre de Jamir, y no solo eso… El mocoso que tanto le interesa a Radamanthys también estaba ahí.

— ¿El caballero de Pegaso?

Tálao asintió.

—El mismo.

Quirino y Asterión intercambiaron miradas nuevamente. A sus espaldas, el joven llamado Enio continuaba sonriendo en modo inocente, con su rostro cubierto de sangre.

—El alquimista de Jamir es el santo de Aries—reflexionó Asterión—Los otros caballeros que estaban con él deben haber ido hasta allí a reparar sus armaduras. Fue una coincidencia que estuvieran ahí cuando Nix llegó.

—Seguramente—coincidió Tálao—Pero eso quiere decir que, en estos momentos, todos ellos ya deben estar en el Santuario; no olvides la habilidad que tienen esos malditos lemurianos para teletransportarse… En fin, si me lo preguntan, Radamanthys dio demasiado tarde la orden. La idea era destruir al caballero de Aries antes de que se sumara a sus compañeros, acabando a la vez con la única forma de reparar sus armaduras. Ahora, un santo de oro más se sumará al ataque contra nuestro castillo.

—Eso no será ningún problema—susurró el joven Enio, entreabriendo levemente sus ojos escarlata—No importa cuántos sean, lo único que tienen que hacer es…liberarme de estas cadenas.

Los berserkers lo observaron en silencio. Tálao sonrió.

— ¿Acaso no puedes romper tú solo esas cadenas, maldito animal?

Enio volvió a cerrar los ojos, devolviéndole la sonrisa con gesto amable.

—Lo haría si fueran cadenas ordinarias, señor Tálao. Sabes muy bien que los amos Deimos y Fobos las forjaron combinando sus poderosas cosmo-energías. No pueden ser destruidas tan fácilmente—ladeó la cabeza, ampliando aún más su sonrisa—Ni siquiera alguien como tú, tan arrogante y poderoso, podría hacerlo.

Tálao frunció el ceño, adelantándose un paso con gesto irritado, pero Quirino lo detuvo extendiendo un brazo ante él.

—Déjalo—ordenó—Debemos informar sobre esto a los señores Deimos y Fobos. Ya tendrás oportunidad de demostrar tu poder cuando los caballeros de Athena ataquen.

Tálao soltó un gruñido, inconforme.

—No necesito darle pruebas a nadie de mi poder.

Sin agregar nada más, se encaminó con paso elegante hacia las enormes puertas dobles de la habitación. Quirino y Asterión lo siguieron en silencio, dejando al extraño prisionero a solas. Enio abrió completamente sus ojos, sonriendo como una bestia cuando las puertas se cerraron.

**. . .**

Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo como si interpretaran una especie de danza, espesas, grises, opacas. Pequeños trozos de azul estrellado podían adivinarse aquí y allá, a través de las pocas aberturas en el colchón grisáceo que era el cielo. En el horizonte, las fugaces descargas de los rayos dibujaban formas retorcidas y luminosas, pintando la noche de un blanco enceguecedor.

Se aproximaba una tormenta.

Kei avanzó a través de las largas escaleras de mármol, con la vista enfocada en un lejano punto. Había dejado la Casa de Escorpio a sus espaldas, muchos metros más abajo. Por delante, al final del interminable tramo de escalones, la Casa de Sagitario lo aguardaba. Kei aceleró el paso, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba de vuelta… Había llevado a cabo la larga travesía hacia Jamir, había puesto a prueba su poder contra el enemigo y había encontrado al legendario alquimista. Su armadura, ahora, relucía con un brillo casi antinatural, más ligera y resistente que nunca. Kei casi podía sentir la respiración del bronce, las leves palpitaciones de energía que recorrían como una corriente eléctrica todo su cuerpo, potenciando su cosmos mucho más de lo que siquiera habría soñado antes.

Si. Estaba listo. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba listo para someterse a una prueba definitiva antes de marchar hacia la batalla. El rayo brilló en el cielo, encendiendo el horizonte, cuando llegó al pie de la novena casa. Tal como se había imaginado, el imponente guardián del templo ya lo esperaba allí, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el peto dorado de su armadura.

—Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías—comentó Astinos, el caballero de oro de Sagitario, escrutando con atención a aquel que había sido su alumno.

Kei asintió levemente con la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada. Astinos era un hombre de estatura respetable, con el cuerpo esbelto y marcado de un atleta. Tenía una desordenada mata de pelo castaño oscuro, con ojos severos del mismo color. Su rostro, perfectamente afeitado, compartía la misma expresión inflexible que su mirada.

Nobleza, solemnidad. Eso era lo que cualquiera que viera a Astinos sentía en forma inmediata. Kei, como su alumno, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y también había otras cosas de las que estaba al tanto. Cosas que había aprendido a la fuerza. Kei había luchado contra dos de los temibles generales berserkers. Había sentido en carne propia lo que esos monstruos eran capaces de hacer. Y también había visto el verdadero cosmos de los todopoderosos santos de oro, un poder que sentía que estaba allí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Solo con un poder como el de Pliers, como el de Astinos, como el de Aldebarán, Kei sería capaz de convertirse en un verdadero protector de Athena. De Ellisa.

Debía dominarlo.

—Sé muy bien por qué estás aquí—continuó Astinos, cerrando los ojos—Eres consciente de que queda muy poco tiempo antes de marchar hacia la guerra, ¿verdad?

Kei volvió a asentir. En el cielo, los rayos fueron seguidos por el retumbar de los primeros truenos.

—Entonces eres consciente de que si fallas…ya no tendrás una segunda oportunidad—Astinos lo atravesó con la mirada—Es ahora o nunca.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer lentamente, humedeciendo los cabellos negros del joven.

—No fallaré…

La lluvia se desató, torrencial, sobre el Santuario de Athena.

**. . .**

El niño entrecerró levemente los ojos, alzando su brazo derecho con la palma en forma de lanza. Muy lentamente, casi como si alguien las estuviera pintando con un pincel, estelas doradas comenzaron a dibujarse alrededor de su brazo y su cuerpo. En un principio, cuando aún no sabía que era aquella energía, lo había hecho por instinto; un acto reflejo. Ahora, en cambio, se había convertido en algo casi tan natural para él como respirar. El cosmos, la esencia del universo, estaba a sus órdenes.

Y por alguna razón, algo en él lo impulsaba a utilizarlo de una manera.

El niño abrió bruscamente los ojos, cortando verticalmente el aire como si blandiera una espada. Su brazo relampagueó con asombrosa velocidad, generando un vacío que cortó en enormes trozos las columnas amontonadas ante él. Los trozos de roca cayeron con gran estruendo sobre la tierra, limpiamente cercenados como por una sierra gigante. El pequeño bajó el brazo, sonriendo satisfecho. Cada vez lograba una mayor velocidad al hacerlo, aunque aún distaba mucho de ser una técnica perfecta. Tal vez si intentaba…

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperarse de un fenómeno como él…?

El susurro llegó claramente a oídos del niño, a pesar de la distancia y el bajo tono de voz. Se quedó muy quieto, escuchando. Desde que el entrenamiento había comenzado a rendir frutos, enseñándole a manipular su inquieta cosmo-energía, sus sentidos se habían vuelto tan finos como los de una bestia salvaje. Podía ver y escuchar con una precisión que lo asombraba y asustaba por igual. Desafortunadamente, su recién amplificado sentido del oído solía traerle murmullos como aquel… Los muchachos a sus espaldas eran bastante mayores, y hacía tiempo que entrenaban duramente en el Santuario. Podía entender que alguien como él, con apenas once años de edad, y solo uno de aprendizaje, despertara la envidia y el desprecio de sus pares. Podía entenderlo, pero eso no lo hacía menos hiriente…

—Después de todo es uno de los consentidos de Magnus—continuó el muchacho—Fenómenos…

—Silencio…si te escucha terminarás como esas columnas…

—No me hagas reír. Podrá ser fuerte, pero no tiene el temple necesario para convertirse en un verdadero caballero. Podría golpearlo en la cara y solo se limitaría a agachar la cabeza.

También podía entender que dijeran cosas como aquella. Después de todo, su carácter no había cambiado en lo más mínimo después de la terrible tragedia que él y sus hermanos sufrieron. Seguía siendo el mismo chico humilde y amable que prefería hablar antes de pelear. Los otros aprendices del Santuario le tenían una extraña mezcla de miedo, envidia y rencor. Envidiaban su gran poder, la facilidad con la que el cosmos brotaba de él como una extensión más de su cuerpo; envidiaban que Magnus lo hubiera escogido personalmente para someterlo a un entrenamiento que decidiría el futuro de los caballeros de oro. Y también le temían. Temían su gran fuerza, el modo en que su cosmos podía cortar hasta el acero como una espada divina.

Aún así no se quejaba. No se podía dar el lujo de quejarse después de todo lo que Magnus había hecho por él y por sus hermanos; no cuando gracias a él tenían un lugar donde vivir y un plato de comida cada día. No, le debía demasiado a ese hombre como para quejarse, y además…quería ser fuerte. No podía dejar de pensar que sus padres aún vivirían de haber aprendido a controlar antes el poder que ahora tenía.

_Debía_ ser fuerte.

—Bah… Ya vámonos.

Los muchachos detrás de él se alejaron en silencio, dejándolo a solas con las columnas destrozadas. El niño suspiró, alzando nuevamente el brazo mientras concentraba su cosmos. No podía dejar que nada lo amedrentara. Muchas cosas dependían de él ahora… Continuaría entrenando hasta volverse el más fuerte de los caballeros. Solo así podría proteger a aquellos a los que tanto amaba. La energía dorada volvió a arremolinarse en torno a su cuerpo cuando se colocó en pose ofensiva, preparándose para arrojar otra descarga hacia las columnas.

—No dejes que esos idiotas te molesten…

El niño se detuvo bruscamente, mirando hacia arriba por encima del hombro. Creía que se había quedado a solas luego de que los otros aprendices se marcharan, pero se equivocaba. Un niño de aproximadamente su edad, vestido con ropas de entrenamiento, lo observaba desde lo alto de una columna. Estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, dejando que sus piernas se balancearan de un lado al otro en el aire. La desordenada mata de pelo rubio, casi dorado, le caía rebelde sobre los hombros y los lados del rostro. Sus ojos eran muy azules, y lo observaban con una expresión que rayaba la indiferencia. Le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

—Tu nombre es Ávicus, ¿verdad?—le preguntó el joven de cabellos rubios.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dejas que murmuren a tus espaldas?—continuó el recién llegado—Tienes un poder más que suficiente para hacer que se arrepientan del solo hecho de pensarlo. Los dos lo tenemos. Yo no dudo en usarlo para poner a la basura en su lugar. ¿Por qué tú sí?

Recién entonces Ávicus lo reconoció.

—Tú eres Gáel…—afirmó—Magnus te trajo aquí hace unos meses.

El niño sentado en la columna esbozó una media sonrisa, bajando con un repentino salto. Ávicus retrocedió cuando el joven cayó a su lado, quedando casi cara a cara.

—Sí, así es, mi nombre es Gáel. Te diré que no me pone para nada contento ver que alguien con tu potencial se deja intimidar así.

Gáel.

Ávicus lo había visto de vez en cuando en el Santuario, junto a los demás aprendices, aunque jamás habían intercambiado palabra. De todos modos, estaba muy al tanto de su reputación. Gáel había llegado hacía solo unos meses desde las lejanas tierras bárbaras del norte, y, al igual que él mismo, había demostrado poseer una avanzada comprensión del cosmos. Eso, sumado a su condición de extranjero, había despertado el menosprecio por parte de muchos de sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Claro que Gáel no se había quedado callado. Por lo que tenía entendido, no pasaba una sola semana sin que se estuviera metiendo en alguna pelea. Al parecer estaba invicto.

— ¿Y bien?—continuó Gáel, alzando una ceja rubia.

Ávicus sonrió tristemente.

—La verdad es que no me interesa lo que digan de mí… Yo simplemente estoy agradecido de poder estar aquí, en el Santuario, donde mis hermanos tienen la posibilidad de un futuro. Si para ello debo soportar el desprecio de los alumnos mayores, que así sea. Debes entender que si Magnus se enfadara conmigo por causar problemas, y nos expulsara, jamás me lo perdonaría… Debo cuidar de mis hermanos.

Gáel lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Idiota—murmuró— ¿Acaso Magnus me ha expulsado a mí? Ya le di una paliza a la mitad de su Santuario, como mínimo.

La sonrisa de Ávicus se amplió. Aquel niño comenzaba a caerle a él.

—En fin—suspiró Gáel, encogiéndose de hombros—Es muy aburrido tener que entrenarse con todos esos pobre diablos que apenas están entendiendo lo que es el cosmos—lo señaló con un dedo, colocando su mano en forma de lanza y agitándola de un lado a otro, como si cortara con un cuchillo imaginario—Eso que haces es muy interesante. Cortas la materia limpiamente, presionando con tu cosmos a modo de guillotina. Supongo que una técnica como esa sería muy difícil de evadir en un combate real…—Gáel se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa—Dime, Ávicus, ¿deseas entrenar conmigo? Creo que a ambos nos vendría bien un compañero en medio de todos estos buenos para nada.

Ávicus asintió, sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Será todo un honor, Gáel…

…Las imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente en forma nítida y veloz, fundiéndose y transformándose en nuevos recuerdos. Podía verse a sí mismo en una de las tantas áreas de entrenamiento del Santuario, solo. Podía ver a las personas que lo habían detestado por su calma forma de ser, por su carácter introvertido y por su increíble talento. Podía ver a Gáel bajando de un salto desde lo alto de la columna, hablándole de esa forma tan directa y descarada. Pudo ver el paso del tiempo, como poco a poco aquel niño se convirtió en su mejor amigo, la razón de considerar al Santuario como un verdadero segundo hogar.

Durante un instante, antes de entreabrir los ojos y verse a sí mismo arrodillado, con los brazos inertes a los lados del cuerpo y la cabeza gacha, deseó poder regresar a aquella época; deseó que Gáel no estuviera derribado a sus espaldas, con solo su débil cuerpo separándolo de una muerte segura. Deseó que toda la gente de la ciudad no estuviera inerte sobre la calle, inmersa en el sueño que las arrastraría hacia el otro mundo. Deseó poder evitarlo. Poder protegerlos. Salvarlos…

—Este sí que fue duro.

La voz de Thestio le llegó lejana, como si lo estuviera escuchando a través de un grueso muro de piedra.

—Sí, fue capaz de hacernos frente él solo, soportando nuestros mejores golpes. ¿Un solo hombre manteniendo a raya a dos generales? Eso es algo de admirarse.

Eneas se acercó lentamente hacia él, escrutándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. A pesar de la horrible herida que Excálibur le había abierto en el pecho, atravesando la armadura, no evidenciaba muestra alguna de dolor o agotamiento. De hecho, su imagen continuaba tan soberbia como siempre. Se movía en forma fluida, elegante, con la armadura negra ceñida perfectamente a cada contorno de su cuerpo. La capa blanca con bordados dorados, libre de la más leve mácula de sangre, ondeó a sus espaldas cuando se detuvo ante él, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia.

—En fin, este ya no supondrá ningún problema. Está más muerto que vivo. Creo que es hora de encargarnos del otro…

Eneas clavó su mirada en Gáel, quien intentaba incorporarse al otro lado de la calle, terriblemente enfurecido.

—De acuerdo—asintió Thestio—Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Los dos berserkers avanzaron a buen paso hacia el santo de Acuario, sonriendo decididos. Fue ahí cuando Ávicus alzó levemente ambos brazos, cruzándolos rectos por delante del cuerpo, como las dos hojas de una enorme tijera. Eneas y Thestio se detuvieron en seco, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Ávicus estaba de rodillas en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Tenía la cabeza gacha, con sus cortos cabellos negros ocultándole los ojos. Era el único obstáculo que los separaba de Gáel.

—Ávicus…—murmuró el santo de Acuario, intentando en vano incorporarse—No lo hagas…

Thestio se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de impaciente desagrado en el rostro.

—Bien…—siseó—Parece que aquí hay alguien que no sabe cuando darse por vencido…

—Lo repito—sonrió Eneas—Es algo más que admirable. Por eso propongo algo…pongamos un fin digno a la vida de este guerrero.

El joven berserker alzó un brazo, colocando su mano en forma de lanza. A pesar del daño que había recibido durante el combate, su cosmos se elevó de un modo indescriptible, concentrándose en torno a su mano extendida. De pie a su lado, Thestio sonrió como una bestia.

—Todo eso del honor y la dignidad me tiene sin cuidado—dijo alzando una mano empuñada—Pero será divertido.

Thestio concentró una enorme cantidad de energía en torno a su puño, materializándola en la forma de pequeñas descargas color escarlata. El suelo bajo sus pies se agrietó y el polvo voló en todas direcciones cuando liberó el cosmos en cientos de miles de haces de luz roja, las cuales generaron pequeñas explosiones que avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo.

— ¡Fusión Estelar!—exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.

De pie junto a él, Eneas no se hizo esperar. Menos de un segundo después, su brazo derecho se movió en la noche como si fuera una espada, trazando un corte horizontal que distorsionó el aire a su alrededor.

— ¡La Revelación de Quirón!

Un vació cortante brotó del golpe de Eneas, fundiéndose en la explosión de luz creada por Thestio; un inmenso corte de guadaña rodeado por miles de estallidos de energía simultáneos. Todo ese enorme poder avanzó inclemente hacia el caballero de Capricornio, quien continuó en la misma postura indefensa, arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados delante del cuerpo.

— ¡Ávicus!—exclamó Gáel, alzando una mano hacia su amigo.

Ávicus no prestaba atención. El mundo había desaparecido en torno a él. Toda su percepción, todo su ser, su alma, su espíritu, _todo_, se enfocó pura y exclusivamente en la esencia del cosmos. El séptimo sentido. La destrucción que avanzaba hacia él era veloz, imparable, un ataque capaz de destruir las mismísimas estrellas. Pero Ávicus no encendió su cosmos al límite para salvarse, no abrió bruscamente sus brazos, haciendo uso de una velocidad imposible, para salvar su propia vida. No. Lo hizo para evitar que aquellos que buscaban la destrucción asesinaran a su amigo. Lo hizo para evitar que la gente de la ciudad sucumbiera ante la maldad de los esbirros del Dios de la Guerra. Lo hizo por sus hermanos. Por Magnus. Por Gáel. Por los inocentes. Por Athena. Y al final…también lo hizo por sí mismo.

— ¡Danza de Espadas!

Ávicus abrió sus ojos, con el brillo de la determinación total brillando en su última mirada. En ese momento no importaron las terribles heridas que cortaban su cuerpo, desangrándolo hasta el borde de la muerte, no importó el daño y el agotamiento que lo habían llevado al límite de la resistencia humana. Sus brazos se abrieron en un movimiento tan feroz y preciso como el destajar de una espada, haciendo estallar la esencia del cosmos, encendida hasta el infinito, en la técnica más poderosa de la constelación de Capricornio.

Excálibur se multiplicó. Las ondas cortantes de la espada divina se entrecruzaron entre sí en una inmensa cuadrícula de energía dorada; cientos de miles de filos de luz entretejidos en un muro cortante imposible de eludir, imposible de contrarrestar. Eneas y Thestio observaron con los ojos desorbitados como aquella pared de luz cortante avanzaba indemne a través de sus dos ataques combinados, deshaciéndolos en el aire con una facilidad asombrosa. La Revelación de Quirón y la Fusión Estelar fueron disueltas ante el violento choque de su contraofensiva, la cual se abrió hacia arriba y hacia los lados como si fuera una ola de luz, engullendo a los berserkers.

En el centro de poder del increíble ataque, sin lugar a donde huir, Eneas fue golpeado por cientos de miles de cortes de Excálibur a la vez. Aquella era la esencia de la Danza de Espadas; un muro recto de líneas destajadoras que se abría como fauces al alcanzar a su objetivo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo mortal desde todas direcciones. La armadura de Eneas, una protección al nivel de las escamas de las Marinas de Poseidón, voló en mil pedazos, cortada en líneas rectas y precisas. El cuerpo debajo sufrió la misma suerte… Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Menos de un parpadeo después, ya todo había terminado. La amplia avenida quedó cubierta por profundos surcos rectos, los cuales se extendían en todas direcciones, trepando por los muros de los edificios más cercanos. No había ni rastro de Eneas. Una gran mancha roja sobre los adoquines era el único vestigio del general de la Octava Legión Berserker, Eneas, el legendario héroe de la guerra de Troya.

El silencio se apoderó de la noche.

Ávicus bajó ambos brazos, dejando que colgaran inertes a los lados del cuerpo. Aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo. La sangre manó abundante por sus numerosas heridas, filtrándose por debajo de su armadura hasta los adoquines de la calle, rodeándolo de un brillante círculo carmesí. Volvía a sentir. Y lo que sentía le indicaba que estaba en serios problemas. El combate había sido duro, demasiado para el cuerpo de cualquier hombre mortal. Lo que veía, sin embargo, le indicaba que todo había valido la pena. Gáel estaba a salvo. Y la gente… Ávicus pudo sentir sus respiraciones acompasadas. Aún dormían, pero pronto despertarían. La energía corruptora de Eneas había desparecido.

—Ávicus…

El santo de capricornio giró lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado. Gáel estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de él, arrodillado, con el brazo derecho sujetándose el hombro opuesto. Lo primero que pudo ver fue la preocupación brillando en sus ojos azules, una preocupación que pronto fue reemplazada por el más puro pavor. Gáel extendió un brazo hacia él, con el rostro deformado por el pánico.

— ¡NO!

El peso del universo cayó sobre Ávicus. Una brutal presión lo alcanzó de lleno en la espalda, implacable, justo en el punto donde el corazón y el pulmón se superponen. El mundo se transformó en un agudísimo dolor cuando cayó pesadamente al suelo, notando el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Apenas pudo sentir el pie que le aplastó cruelmente la cabeza, presionando contra el suelo.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó Thestio, sacudiendo su mano derecha—Mi puño tendría que haberlo atravesado de lado a lado. Todo lo que dicen sobre las armaduras de oro es cierto… ¡Solo los dioses pueden romperlas!—suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—De todos modos el efecto será el mismo. Ningún cuerpo humano puede soportar tanta fuerza a tan corta distancia, con armadura o sin ella. Más estando tan dañado.

Thestio, general de la Primera Legión Berserker, hijo bastardo de Ares y Demonice, sonrió cruelmente, aumentando aún más la presión de su pie. Su hermosa armadura negra y su capa roja estaban intactas, sin el más leve signo de daño.

—Tú…—murmuró Gáel, temblando de rabia— ¡Maldito!

El santo de Acuario intentó reunir lo que le quedaba de energía para incorporarse y atacar, pero Thestio lo señaló bruscamente con un dedo, moviendo el brazo a una velocidad imposible. Gáel sintió que una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba en el rostro con la potencia de un mazazo, arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo.

—Quédate tranquilo ahí, amigo—exclamó alegremente el berserker—Enseguida me encargo de ti.

Gáel se semi incorporó con dificultada, limpiándose la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Cómo…cómo diablos sigues con vida?

Thestio se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a negar que tu amigo aquí abajo me tomó por sorpresa… Ese ataque me habría dejado reducido a una mancha sobre la calle, como sucedió con el pobre Eneas—señaló con el pulgar hacia un costado, indiferente ante la muerte de su compañero—Afortunadamente yo sí pude moverme a tiempo, aunque voy a admitir que no fue para nada fácil. ¿No es así, Ávicus?

Thestio levantó el pie, dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre el cráneo del santo caído. Gáel observó con los ojos echando chispas como el rostro de Ávicus se hundía contra el pavimento, agrietándolo profundamente. El caballero de Capricornio no se movió ni se quejó. Parecía estar totalmente inconsciente…

— ¡Detente, maldito cobarde!—exclamó Gáel, intentando levantarse de nuevo— ¡Pelea conmigo y déjalo en paz!

Thestio lo miró de reojo en forma despectiva, sin retirar el pie de su cruel posición.

— ¿Pelear contigo dices? Mírate…apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, y no es para menos. Hasta yo debo reconocer que el poder de Radamanthys, cuando se lo propone, es algo insuperable. Ese ataque tendría que haberte matado de un solo golpe—la sonrisa se amplió en labios de Thestio, despiadada— ¿Quieres que sea yo quien termine el trabajo del perro de Hades? Por mí está bien…

Gáel observó con los dientes apretados como Thestio se volvía hacia él, retirando por fin el pie de la cabeza de su amigo. Ese sujeto era fuerte, muy fuerte… No solo había logrado evitar la técnica definitiva de Ávicus, algo que parecía imposible dado la distancia y la velocidad, sino que tampoco presentaba ni el más leve rastro de daño o agotamiento. Gáel había visto a Ávicus enfrentar a los dos berserkers a la vez; lo había visto contrarrestar y golpear a Thestio en varias ocasiones, pero el maldito seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba en problemas… Thestio no había mentido al decir que el ataque de Radamanthys, la Gran Precaución, debería haberlo matado. El poder del espectro era aún más monstruoso que el de aquel bastardo arrogante que lo observaba con sus ojos rojos, sonriendo de una manera repugnante. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo…

—Morirás entonces, Gáel de Acuario. Como ya dije, no será una pelea. Más bien una ejecución. ¿Pero qué importa? Lo esencial es el resultado…

La sonrisa de Thestio se volvió oscuramente sádica cuando echó a andar hacia él, apartando su capa roja de un manotazo.

—No…

El berserker se detuvo, observando sorprendido hacia abajo. Gáel también miró. No podía creerlo…

Ávicus se había movido. Boca abajo sobre el suelo, con unas heridas que habrían matado a cualquier caballero, el santo de Capricornio estiró su brazo derecho, sujetando a Thestio por el tobillo.

—No…no permitiré que te acerques…—murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de su rostro se había vuelto turbia, aletargada, pero sus ojos grises aún brillaban como brasas al rojo vivo. Thestio le sostuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido durante un largo rato. Podía sentir a través del metal de su armadura como aquella mano de acero le estrujaba el tobillo con una fuerza increíble, una fuerza que alguien al borde de la muerte no debería tener. Desvió la mirada hacia Gáel. El caballero de Acuario observaba asombrado la escena, preparado para intervenir en cualquier momento. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerle frente. Ninguno de los dos la tenía. Aquello ya no era divertido.

Thestio sonrió, liberándose del agarre de Ávicus con un brusco movimiento del pie. Era una verdadera lástima que la emoción se esfumara así de repente, aunque por otro lado estaba seguro de que haría enfurecer al cretino de Radamanthys. Solo por eso ya merecía la pena. Volvió a mirar al caballero de Capricornio. Por lo menos no se iba con las manos vacías.

—Muy bien entonces…—murmuró, señalando a Gáel con el dedo—Sabes muy bien dónde encontrarme, santo de Athena. Si quieres vengar la muerte de tu valiente amigo ven a buscarme. Puedes traer al resto de los caballeros de oro si quieres. Yo los estaré esperando…y entonces haremos que todo esto sea mucho más divertido.

Thestio soltó una áspera carcajada, dándole las espaldas. Sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez, como si no le importara que intentaran atacarlo por la espalda, echó a andar a través de la amplia avenida, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Gáel tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

— ¡Ávicus!

Casi arrastrándose, el caballero de Acuario llegó hasta su compañero, arrodillándose para tomarlo entre sus brazos. La expresión de Ávicus lo sorprendió. El santo de Capricornio sonreía levemente, con los ojos terriblemente apagados. Apenas pudo sentir su respiración cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Maldición…—murmuró Gáel, sintiendo como lágrimas de rabia e impotencia comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos—Esto no puede terminar así, Ávicus, no debe terminar así… Tú…tú eres el mejor de todos nosotros. Magnus estaba en lo cierto…te necesitamos, todos te necesitamos. Solamente tú puedes guiarnos como el digno sucesor al trono del patriarca…Debes vivir… ¡Debes vivir!

La sonrisa de Ávicus se volvió más intensa, aunque no lo miraba. Sus tranquilos ojos grises habían perdido todo rastro de brillo.

—Estás a salvo…—susurró, con un tono de voz casi inaudible—No sabes…cuanto me alegro, Gáel…

Gáel sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que me importa estar a salvo en este momento? ¿Crees que me preocupo por mí cuando tú…cuando tú estás…?

—No seas estúpido…—Ávicus clavó su opaca mirada en él, provocándole un escalofrío—No solo tú estás a salvo…mira a tu alrededor…

Recién entonces Gáel lo notó. Los habitantes de la ciudad, las miles de personas que habían caído bajo el influjo mortal de Eneas, por fin despertaban. Pudo ver como una niña de no más de seis años, tumbada al otro lado de la calle, se ponía en pie lentamente, mirando confundida a su alrededor. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, las calles y las aceras se llenaron de movimiento. Miles de personas aturdidas se miraban unas a otras, sin entender que había sucedido. Pero Gáel no prestó atención.

—Idiota…—murmuró con una sonrisa—Es tal como dijo Magnus. No solo lo hiciste por mí, no solo salvaste mi vida… Lo hiciste por todos ellos, por la gente inocente que te rodea, para que ya nadie tuviera que sufrir lo que tú sufriste… Magnus siempre tuvo razón. Es la bondad de tu corazón lo que lo llevó a escogerte; es la nobleza de tu espíritu lo que te hace el mejor de todos nosotros.

Ávicus no respondió a eso. De pronto su expresión se volvió terriblemente seria, mirándolo desde el fondo de sus ojos apagados. Gáel notó alarmado la palidez extrema de su rostro, el modo en que su cuerpo parecía hundirse más y más entre sus brazos.

—Gáel…—susurró—Tú eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, alguien por quien entregaré gustoso esta vida… A nadie más podría pedirle esto… Por favor…cuida de mis hermanos.

El santo de Acuario negó con la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No me pidas eso, Ávicus. Tú mismo protegerás a Celso y a Dante, como siempre lo has hecho. Regresaremos juntos al Santuario, ya lo verás. Vas a recuperarte… ¡Vas a recuperarte!

La sonrisa, aquel gesto con el que siempre encaró al mundo, como si nada fuera capaz de doblegarlo, volvió a llenar el rostro de Ávicus de Capricornio.

—Sabes…que no es así…

Las palabras, tristes, resignadas, ciertas, resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Gáel; palabras que lo acompañarían hasta el último de sus días.

Las últimas palabras de Ávicus, caballero dorado de Capricornio, el más noble y valiente de todos los santos de Athena.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Ávicus, caballero dorado de Capricornio.**_

_Edad__: 24_

_Estatura__: 1,80 m_

_Peso__: 80kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 12 de enero._

_Origen__: provincia romana de Hispania (actual España)_

_Significado del nombre__: "Ávicus" es una forma en latín de "Abiego", un territorio español ubicado en la actual provincia de Huesca, Aragón._

_Técnica especial__: "Excálibur"; "Danza de Espadas". Ésta última técnica es utilizada por Shura en el Episodio G, aunque con un nombre diferente (Dance of Excálibur). Se trata de un uso alternativo y mucho más poderoso de la Excálibur original. En lugar de un solo corte, el santo de Capricornio envía miles a la vez, creando una red entera de muerte. El ataque proyecta una especie de cuadrícula de golpes cortantes al mismo tiempo que cubre todo el campo de visión del enemigo, por lo que cualquier maniobra evasiva es casi imposible. Es la técnica definitiva de Ávicus._


	12. Venganza, dolor, esperanza

_Quiero agradecer muy sinceramente a silentforce, Umizu, A.R.O.34, arcee93, lobunaluna y PC07. Gracias por mantener viva esta historia =) _

_Ojalá les guste este nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Venganza, dolor, esperanza**

**.**

"_Sabes…que no es así…"_

Todos se hicieron respetuosamente a un lado, intentando disimular el horror que la imagen les provocaba. Amazonas y aprendices, santos de bronce y de plata, todos se apartaron asombrados del camino de Gáel de Acuario.

Su paso era lento, resignado, pero aún así mantenía la cabeza en alto, con la vista fija hacia adelante. Entre sus brazos, a la vista de todos los reunidos en la entrada del Santuario, el cuerpo de su glorioso amigo descansaba. Lo miró durante un breve instante, luchando contra la punzada de dolor que lo golpeó en el pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, Ávicus casi parecía dormido.

Pero no lo estaba.

Y todos aquellos que le abrían paso lo sabían, perplejos y aterrados por igual. Gáel no les prestó atención. Lentamente dejó atrás el nivel inferior del Santuario, encaminándose hacia las largas escaleras que ascendían colina arriba. La noche anterior había llovido. Gotas aún frescas cubrían los escalones y las columnas de mármol, dotándolos de un brillo cristalino bajo los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las nubes. Durante un breve instante, aquella tenue luz matutina bañó el rostro de Ávicus. Gáel se obligó a contener las lágrimas, forzando su marcha por las largas escaleras.

En la entrada a la Casa de Aries, Khenma abrió grandemente los ojos al verlo llegar. Gáel no le devolvió la mirada. Continuó su lento avance hasta ingresar al primero de los doce templos, ignorando el horror en el rostro de la hermana de Khenma, la cual se llevó ambas manos a la boca, perpleja. El santo de Aries no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto, dejándolo pasar.

El templo vacío de Tauro solo le regaló el eco de sus pasos a través de los inmensos muros de piedra. Intentó no pensar en que, a partir de ese momento, la Casa de Capricornio estaría exactamente igual. Vacía… Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y eso lo destruyó.

Adelphos, sentado de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera lo miró cuando pasó junto a él en la Casa de Géminis. Gáel tampoco se dignó a observarlo. Las palabras frías y las miradas indiferentes de Adelphos era lo último que necesitaba. Solo siguió caminando.

La Casa de Cáncer lo recibió en silencio, más fría y silenciosa que nunca. La atravesó intranquilo, sintiendo algo extraño en el aire. Aún sin su guardián, era como si la presencia helada e invisible de la muerte aún rondara por allí…

Del otro lado, Leánder apretó los puños al verlo atravesar la entrada de Leo. Sus grandes ojos color turquesa se llenaron de lágrimas; lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando corrió hacia él a preguntarle qué había sucedido. Gáel ni respondió ni se detuvo. Continuó caminando lentamente, dejando a un aturdido Leánder a sus espaldas.

—Ávicus…—lo escuchó murmurar.

Gáel bajó la cabeza.

Sentado en posición de loto, con la capa blanca cubriéndole un hombro a modo de túnica, Arhat lo siguió atentamente con la mirada cuando ingresó al sexto templo. El caballero de Virgo cerró sus ojos de ámbar, entrelazando ambas manos en una plegaria silenciosa. La reacción de Liang no fue tan solemne. El santo de Libra golpeó uno de los grandes muros de su casa, enfurecido, sin intentar disimular las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Gáel se esforzó en no dejar que el nudo en su garganta lo asfixiara, atravesando en silencio las inmensas habitaciones.

No se sorprendió de encontrar vacía la Casa de Escorpio, pues Stelios aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas; sin embargo, le extrañó un poco no toparse con Astinos en el templo siguiente. Gáel atravesó los pasillos de Sagitario, con sus altas columnas, sin que nadie saliera a su encuentro.

La siguiente era la Casa de Capricornio.

Con un dolor atroz, infinito, Gáel pasó a través del templo del que fue el mejor de los ochentaiocho combatientes de Athena. Sus ojos azules no se despegaron del suelo en ningún momento, sintiéndose incapaz de observar aquellas columnas, aquellos muros entre los cuales Ávicus había vivido. En silencio atravesó su propia casa, la de Acuario, y luego el templo vacío de Piscis. Una vez más, Kárel no estaba allí. En otros tiempos le habría interesado saber el por qué de la ausencia de Astinos y Kárel, pero en ese momento todo carecía de importancia. A decir verdad, ya pocas cosas importaban para Gáel.

Las grandes puertas dobles de las habitaciones del patriarca se abrieron ante él, revelando el largo pasillo alfombrado que conducía hasta el trono de ébano del pontífice. Allí estaba Magnus, de pie en mitad de la habitación, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la cintura. Allí estaba la señorita Athena, sentada en el soberbio trono, con el báculo de Nike descansando en su diestra. Gáel no prestó atención al gemido ahogado que escapó de los labios de la chica cuando lo vio entrar; no prestó atención al magnánimo cosmos que se encendió por reflejo, en forma emocional, un cosmos cargado de un dolor tan grande como el suyo.

No prestó atención a nada de eso.

Se acercó a Magnus en cambio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada, sin dejar de observarlo, depositó el cuerpo a los pies del hombre al que Ávicus había considerado un segundo padre. El patriarca cerró los ojos, abatido. No hacía falta que dijera nada. Gáel lo _sabía_. Sabía cómo se sentía Magnus, porque él se sentía del mismo modo. Había una diferencia, sin embargo. Magnus lloraría la muerte de su pupilo, de aquel al que había elegido como su digno sucesor, del mismo modo en que había llorado la muerte de Pliers, de Aldebarán y de todos los demás caballeros que la guerra se había llevado. Luego, con el paso del tiempo, lo aceptaría, visualizando el sacrificio de Ávicus como el de un santo que cayó cumpliendo con su deber.

Para él no sería así de simple. Para él…aún había algo que hacer.

Silencioso como una tumba, Gáel dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia las puertas de entrada. Magnus lo observó en silencio, alzando un brazo para detener a Athena cuando la joven intentó echar a correr tras él.

Gáel continuó alejándose, de espaldas a ellos. De haber podido verle la cara, habrían notado el fuego helado brillando en sus ojos. Su expresión se oscureció cuando, apenas moviendo los labios, susurró el nombre.

—Thestio…

**. . .**

Khenma se cruzó de brazos, fijando su mirada en el horizonte. Se encontraba en la entrada de la Casa de Aries, de pie al borde de la gran plataforma de mármol que separaba el templo de las escaleras. La brisa le agitaba la capa y los largos cabellos, los cuales se ataba a la altura de los hombros con una cinta. Frente a él, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, el Santuario se extendía como un conjunto de barracas, campos de entrenamiento, coliseos y avenidas de tierra. Más allá, recortándose contra el horizonte, podía divisar la lejana silueta de Rodorio y las montañas.

Una muy leve llovizna le pellizcó el rostro, haciéndole desviar la mirada hacia el cielo. La noche anterior se había desatado una fuerte tormenta. Ahora, el cielo alternaba entre una espesa capa de nubes y breves rayos de luz matutina, los cuales impregnaban de destellos su armadura dorada. Khenma bajó la vista, intentando no pensar en Ávicus. Le resultó imposible.

"_Ávicus…tú también…"_

Hacía menos de una hora que Gáel había pasado por las puertas de su templo, llevando el cuerpo sin vida del caballero de Capricornio entre sus brazos. Gáel no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero Khenma se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido… Ya no solo se trataba de Pliers y de su gran amigo, Aldebarán, los guerreros de Ares también se habían cobrado la vida de Ávicus de Capricornio, un joven que con su gran poder y su cálida personalidad se había ganado el cariño de todos en el Santuario.

"_Esos malditos berserkers…"_ se dijo a sí mismo, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Cuando era joven, estaba convencido de que no podía existir nadie más poderoso que los caballeros dorados. La simple idea le resultaba ridícula. Y durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando su entrenamiento estaba a punto de concluir, siguió creyendo ciegamente en esa idea. Los caballeros de oro eran invencibles. No podía ser que hubiera alguien más fuerte que Magnus, o que su propio maestro, el sabio de Jamir.

Khenma cerró los ojos.

Él había descubierto la verdad años antes de que el primer berserker, Jasón, se presentara en el Santuario. Claro que, recién ahora, comprendía que ella también formaba parte del plan maldito del Dios de la Guerra. Si cerraba los ojos, aún era capaz de ver la sangre manchando las rocas… Aún podía ver los cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y la piel terriblemente pálida. Podía ver esas escalofriantes sombras moviéndose entre las rocas, en el aire, como si tuvieran vida propia…y podía verla a ella, la hermosa joven de negro de pie en el centro de la oscuridad, con el blanco inmaculado de su rostro cubierto de sangre. Si él y Reshi aún seguía con vida era porque ella lo había dado por muerto, como sin duda habría ocurrido si la hubiera enfrentado directamente. Había caído derrotado sobre las rocas, abrazando a su hermana para cubrirla con su cuerpo y susurrarle que guardara silencio. Poco después, cuando ya nadie quedaba para oponer resistencia, la oscuridad se fue.

Nunca más volvió a saber de ella.

Jamás ni él ni nadie en el Santuario pudo explicar quien le había arrebatado la vida al sabio de Jamir.

Y ahora, luego de diez años, por fin lo sabía.

—Nix…—murmuró entre dientes, entrecerrando sus afilados ojos violáceos.

Su maestro, Pliers, Aldebarán y ahora también Ávicus… Ya no solo se trataba de defender a la humanidad de las garras de Ares, o de proteger a la señorita Athena en su lucha contra las fuerzas que amenazaban al mundo. No era solo eso. Las almas de los caídos exigían ser vengadas. Y él se encargaría…

—Khenma…

El santo de Aries miró por encima del hombro. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que escuchó esa voz, pero aún así la reconoció al instante. De pie detrás de él, cubierto por su soberbia armadura dorada, Astinos de Sagitario le sonrió.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, alquimista. ¿Qué tal has estado?

Khenma le devolvió la sonrisa, dándose vuelta con los brazos aún cruzados.

—Mejor que tú al parecer, arquero. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

Astinos sacudió la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba hacia él, Khenma pudo notar que el caballero de Sagitario ocultaba su antebrazo derecho detrás de la cintura. Las espectaculares alas de ángel de su armadura, abriéndose a sus espaldas, hacían aún más difícil ver qué era lo que escondía. Khenma frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo—sonrió Astinos, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de distancia— ¿Cuándo fue que regresaste?

—Ayer por la noche—respondió Khenma—Me tomé un tiempo en reparar las armaduras de algunos caballeros de bronce y luego los traje a todos hasta aquí. Mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos.

—Es lo mejor. Recién vi a Reshi en el interior del templo. Ha crecido mucho.

Khenma hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé. Liang no deja de resaltarlo a cada instante.

Astinos se echó a reír.

— ¿Liang? ¿El descarado aún sigue coqueteando con ella? Hay que ser valiente para hacerlo, lo admito.

—Si…—Khenma esbozó una media sonrisa—Al principio creí que solo lo hacía para molestarme, pero al parecer el muy idiota va en serio.

—Liang apenas tiene diecinueve años. ¿Recuerdas como éramos nosotros a esa edad? Y en cuanto a Reshi… ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Catorce, quince?

—Quince.

Astinos asintió.

—Por eso mismo. Son jóvenes aún. Déjalos.

Khenma puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un vago ademán con la mano.

—Tu alumno también estaba allí, en Jamir—Lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a Liang como para encima estar hablando de ello—Se ha vuelto un chico muy fuerte.

Astinos desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, ensombreciendo levemente su expresión. Khenma lo notó, como también notó el tenue movimiento con el que ocultó aún más el brazo tras la cintura.

"_Interesante"_

—Desafortunadamente los santos de bronce no fueron los únicos en visitarme—continuó Khenma, sin despegar la mirada del brazo de su amigo. Astinos alzó la vista hacia él nuevamente.

— ¿Berserkers? ¿En Jamir?

El santo de Aries asintió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ella estaba allí, Astinos… Es uno de ellos…

El caballero de Sagitario abrió grandemente los ojos, asombrado.

— ¿Acaso te refieres a…?

—Si…

Los dos guardaron silencio, con la mirada fija en las baldosas. Durante un segundo, Khenma pudo ver de nuevo la sangre escurriéndose entre sus pies…

—En aquel entonces, hace ya casi diez años, ni siquiera Magnus fue capaz de decirme quien fue la responsable de la muerte de mi maestro… La mujer que estuvo a punto de eliminar la estirpe de los alquimistas de la faz de la tierra… Ahora lo sabemos…

—Si es como dices, ella debe haber sido uno de los primeros esbirros de Ares en despertar…—reflexionó Astinos—Tal vez la primera.

Khenma asintió.

—Los fantasmas del pasado se unen a los del presente…—murmuró con tristeza—Mi maestro, Aldebarán, Pliers y ahora…ahora también…

—Ávicus…—completó Astinos, entornando la mirada—Esta guerra ya se ha cobrado demasiadas vidas…demasiadas…

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ambos. No solo se trataba del dolor por sus compañeros caídos, o por el sufrimiento que la gente inocente padecía bajo las garras de Ares, sino también por la sensación que les provocaba saber que el día del enfrentamiento definitivo estaba a punto de llegar. La guerra ya se había llevado muchas vidas, era cierto, pero más sangre correría antes de que todo terminara. De ambos lados. Lo sabían muy bien…

—Khenma…—susurró de repente Astinos, mirándolo con los ojos entornados—Hay algo que deseo mostrarte. Después de todo, necesito la opinión de un experto…

Khenma asintió.

—Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

El santo de Sagitario lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Entonces, muy lentamente, alzó el brazo que ocultaba tras la cintura, enseñándoselo. Khenma abrió los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Pero…pero cómo puede ser posible?—murmuró asombrado, incapaz de despegar los ojos del antebrazo de su amigo— ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

Astinos le dio la espalda, volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte cargado de nubes. La llovizna apenas si llegaba a mojarle la piel. No era como la noche anterior, cuando la lluvia torrencial bañó con fuerza la arena del antiguo coliseo.

**. . .**

Los rayos dibujaban formas retorcidas en el cielo, iluminando la arena de un blanco eléctrico y fugaz. A través de la gruesa cortina de agua, Kei podía divisar las formas del antiguo coliseo. Allí era donde todo había empezado. Allí había visto descender la estrella de sangre desde el cielo, en una noche que parecía haber ocurrido una eternidad atrás. Jasón, general de la Tercera Legión Berserker, lo había derrotado con una facilidad pasmosa en esa misma arena. Kei debió haber muerto esa noche, lo sabía. Pero algo había detenido el puño del berserker…algo que jamás había llegado a comprender.

Fijó su mirada hacia adelante. Del otro lado de la arena, sereno como una estatua en medio de la lluvia, Astinos lo observaba desde el fondo de sus ojos marrones. Kei sabía que su maestro había sido testigo de aquel momento, el momento en que el enemigo le perdonó la vida. Durante unos instantes se preguntó si él sabría el por qué…

Pero en realidad no importaba. Lo único que a Kei le importaba de aquella noche eran las consecuencias que había terminado por provocar. No solo se trataba del inicio de la guerra, la cual le había arrebatado a muchos de sus amigos y compañeros frente a sus ojos…No era solamente eso. Aquella noche, Kei había sido plenamente consciente de su debilidad. Jamás había sentido antes un poder tan avasallador como el del berserker en carne propia. Era un poder que desafiaba incluso al de los santos dorados.

"_Tú no eres uno de los doce caballeros" _le había dicho una vocecilla conciliadora en el interior de su cabeza _"¿Cómo podrías haberle hecho frente?"_

Pero eso no era una excusa. Él no había sido testigo de la muerte de su propia familia, de la destrucción de su pueblo y el de Ellisa, para luego ser incapaz de imponerse ante el enemigo. No le importaba el hecho de ser solo un caballero de bronce. Él _debería_ haber sido capaz de derrotar a Jasón y a Zelo cuando los enfrentó… Era la consciencia de su propia debilidad, la certeza de saberse incapaz de proteger a Ellisa con su nivel actual, lo que lo había llevado a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. De pie en el centro del antiguo coliseo, bajo la tormenta. Listo para desafiar a uno de los doce caballeros dorados.

— ¿Estás listo para esto, Kei?

La voz de Astinos le llegó a través del estrépito torrencial de la lluvia. Kei lo miró con atención. Incluso bajo la tormenta, con el agua escurriéndose en pequeñas cascadas por los pliegues de su armadura, Astinos seguía viéndose tan imponente como un dios. La lluvia le alisaba la alborotada cabellera castaña, cayéndole sobre el rostro en pequeñas lenguas plateadas. Sus ojos, no obstante, brillaban a través de la lluvia como dos carbones al rojo vivo. Kei lo pensó. ¿Estaba listo? Si…lo estaba.

—Estoy listo—exclamó, separando ligeramente las piernas. Sus pies se hundieron en la arena empapada casi hasta los tobillos.

Astinos asintió, sin variar en lo más mínimo su postura.

—Te diré algo antes de empezar, Kei. El poder de los generales de Ares es tan grande o incluso mayor al de nosotros, los doce caballeros dorados... Cuando enfrenté a Jasón, me di cuenta de que él me igualaba en velocidad y destreza, incluso su cosmo-energía se encontraba al nivel del mejor de nosotros. Si quieres tener una oportunidad ante semejantes enemigos…entonces debes ser capaz de enfrentarme a mí. De lo contrario nunca lo lograrás. Por eso volveré a preguntártelo. ¿Estás listo?

Kei asintió firmemente, alzando esta vez ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron entre la lluvia, trazando las formas de la constelación de Pegaso.

— ¡Estoy listo!

— ¡Entonces atácame!—exclamó Astinos— ¡Atácame con todas tus fuerzas!

Kei no se hizo repetir. Sus pies levantaron grandes nubes de agua cuando corrió en línea recta hacia su maestro, haciendo estallar su cosmo-energía.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

El meteoro de Kei era una técnica sencilla. Consistía en acumular el cosmos en el centro de su puño, haciéndolo estallar en varios cientos de veloces proyectiles por segundo, abarcando un rango muy amplio de alcance. Hacía tiempo que Kei había dominado a la perfección esta técnica, llevándola más allá de sus límites. Ahora, era capaz de ejecutarla con la velocidad del mejor de los caballeros de plata, lanzando miles de golpes por segundo. Sin embargo aquello no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a su maestro. Tal como había ocurrido cuando enfrentó a Zelo, el general de la Quinta Legión Berserker, los meteoros parecieron atravesar de lado a lado a Astinos como si fuera un fantasma, sin provocarle el más leve rasguño. Kei abrió grandemente los ojos, asombrado.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso—exclamó el santo dorado— ¿Esta es toda la velocidad que puedes lograr? Puedo ver tus golpes venir hacia mí sin ninguna dificultad. Puedo ver el trazo que dejan al atravesar el agua y el aire. Podría esquivarlos con los ojos cerrados…

Kei frunció el ceño, elevando su cosmos al máximo. Los meteoros brotaron de su puño al triple de velocidad y poder, dibujando múltiples estelas azuladas en el aire. Era como una auténtica lluvia de meteoritos naciendo de su cuerpo. Astinos, no obstante, no pareció notarlo. Alzó lentamente el dedo índice, mientras los golpes pasaban a su alrededor sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Entonces, con una increíble velocidad, comenzó a mover la mano por delante de su cuerpo, describiendo rapidísimos círculos en el aire.

Kei no podía creerlo. Astinos había pasado de simplemente eludir sus meteoros a detenerlos con la punta de su dedo índice… Eran miles de golpes a la vez, cada uno tan poderoso como para derribar un muro de acero. Y aún así, Astinos los estaba bloqueando…con uno solo de sus dedos. Kei bajó el brazo, aturdido. El cosmos azulado que lo rodeaba menguó poco a poco, dejando solo el sonido de su respiración agitada bajo la lluvia. De haberse sentido capaz de alzar la mirada, habría visto que Astinos lo observaba fijamente.

— ¿Sabes por qué ha ocurrido esto, Kei?

El santo de Pegaso no contestó. Permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, dejando que el agua se escurriera entre sus cabellos, cubriéndole los ojos. Él…él había atacado con todas sus fuerzas. Había empleado todo el cosmos del que era capaz en la técnica de meteoros más veloz y poderosa que hubiera ejecutado antes. Y, aún así, ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer que Astinos retrocediera un paso. Aún más. Un solo dedo de su maestro había bastado para contener todo su poder.

"_Zelo y Jasón hicieron lo mismo…" _se dijo a sí mismo.

No podía. No tenía el poder suficiente para dañarlos…

—Tomaré eso como un no—suspiró el santo de oro, interpretando su silencio—Pero déjame decirte algo. Tu ataque fue tan poderoso como el de los más fuertes caballeros de plata, puede que incluso más. Eso es algo increíble teniendo en cuenta que solo eres un santo de bronce…pero aún no es suficiente para dañar a un verdadero caballero dorado.

Astinos guardó silencio, esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en Kei. El joven alzó lentamente la mirada, observándolo a través de la lluvia.

— ¿Qué…qué es lo que debo hacer entonces?

Su voz fue apenas un susurro en la tormenta, pero Astinos lo escuchó perfectamente.

— Cualquier caballero es capaz de despertar su cosmos para llevar el cuerpo humano hasta límites insospechables—explicó—Eso lo sabes muy bien. Sin embargo, hay algo que debes entender… Existe una enorme diferencia entre simplemente saber usar tu cosmos y comprender la esencia definitiva del mismo. Es por eso que los ataques del más poderoso caballero plateado jamás podrían dañar a uno de oro. Para poder hacerlo debes despertar la esencia del cosmos… El Séptimo Sentido.

Kei alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿El Séptimo Sentido?

—Así es… El Séptimo Sentido es la esencia del cosmos, el cosmos final, la verdadera compresión de la materia que compone nuestros cuerpos y todo lo que nos rodea. Es el sentido que va más allá de los seis básicos que posees, los cuales has fortalecido y ampliado a lo largo de años de entrenamiento—Astinos cerró los ojos—Todos los seres vivos poseen un fragmento de la creación en su interior, su propio universo interno del cual los santos extraen la energía necesaria para hacer las cosas que hacen. El Séptimo Sentido es la comprensión y armonía final de ese universo, la capacidad de encenderlo hasta el infinito. Eso es lo que diferencia a los caballeros dorados de cualquier otro guerrero: el control pleno sobre el cosmos final.

Kei lo entendió. Finalmente entendió aquello que Liang y Khenma habían intentado explicarles en Jamir, aquello que, inmerso en su ignorancia, no había sido capaz de dilucidar. Ahora lo sabía. El Séptimo Sentido, el control total de la fuente del cosmos. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Esto es algo que no puede ser enseñado o transmitido—prosiguió Astinos, avanzando un paso hacia él—Si no te mencioné antes esta habilidad durante tu entrenamiento, fue porque esperaba que pudieras comprenderlo por ti mismo. ¡Y ese momento ha llegado! Si en verdad quieres plantar cara a los guerreros de Ares, si en verdad quieres el poder necesario para proteger a Athena, entonces debes encender tu cosmos hasta el infinito… ¡Debes despertar el Séptimo Sentido dormido en tu interior!

Astinos alzó un puño hacia él. Kei contempló maravillado como la energía del universo tomaba forma entre los dedos de su maestro, encendiendo la noche en un increíble fulgor dorado. Aquel era el poder del que le hablaba…aquel era el poder que los generales de Ares también dominaban… ¡Ese era el poder que él mismo debía alcanzar!

— ¡Si quieres vencer a los berserkers entonces deberás ser capaz de hacerme frente a mí primero!—exclamó Astinos, envuelto en un impresionante fuego dorado— ¡Observa Kei, el Séptimo Sentido! ¡RELÁMPAGO ATÓMICO!

Una gota de agua en medio del océano. Eso era su Meteoro de Pegaso en comparación con el poder omnipotente que lo golpeó de lleno, inundándolo en un mar de luz dorada. Durante un segundo, Kei experimentó lo mismo que sintió cuando Jasón y Zelo lo golpearon, haciendo uso de sus monstruosas cosmo-energías. Entonces, del mismo modo, la oscuridad lo engulló.

**. . .**

—Si…yo lo vi. Era el señor Gáel. Entró al pueblo llevando el cuerpo del señor Ávicus entre sus brazos. Él…él estaba muerto…

Helena llenó otro de los grandes sacos de trigo, intentando ignorar el fragmento de la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Aquello era algo difícil. Desde la primera hora de la mañana, nadie en el pueblo de Rodorio había estado hablando de otra cosa. Ella no había llegado a verlo, a diferencia de muchos de los campesinos y granjeros que se levantaban para iniciar otra jornada de trabajo. Gáel de Acuario había ingresado silenciosamente al pueblo, brotando de entre la niebla matutina como si fuera una aparición. Entre sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de Ávicus, el caballero dorado de Capricornio. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle qué había sucedido, mientras lo observaban marchar indiferente en dirección al Santuario, pero aún así todos lo sabían. Ella misma lo sabía.

"_Los guerreros de Ares…"_ pensó, sintiendo una punzada de pánico en el pecho.

Ella había estado allí la noche en que uno de ellos atacó el pueblo. Kei y los demás le ordenaron que huyera hacia el Santuario, mientras ellos se encargaban de la amenaza. Poco después, había escuchado las historias… Diez caballeros de bronce y plata murieron en las puertas de Rodorio, combatiendo a las huestes de uno de los generales del Dios de la Guerra. Ese mismo general fue derrotado después, pero llevándose la vida de Pliers de Cáncer a cambio.

El hecho de que uno de los caballeros de oro hubiera sido asesinado generó un miedo casi primitivo entre las gentes del pueblo. Los santos de oro eran vistos como dioses invencibles. La idea de que pudieran ser derrotados desafiaba toda lógica. Pero así había ocurrido… Y no solo Pliers, aquella noche Aldebarán también murió, deteniendo a otro de los generales en las puertas de la Casa de Tauro.

—Fueron los esbirros de Ares…—escuchó susurrar a otro par de personas que pasó caminando a su lado—Ellos fueron los que asesinaron al señor Ávicus…

—Incluso los caballeros dorados caen contra este enemigo… Si ellos no pueden hacerle frente… ¿Qué será de todos nosotros?

Helena cerró la bolsa de tela con un cordón, echándola en la carreta junto a las demás. Estaba en una de las calles adoquinadas que llevaban hacia el centro de Rodorio, llenando sacos con el trigo recién sembrado. De pie allí, cargando la carreta con los alimentos que luego llevaría hasta el Santuario, podía escuchar las inquietudes de todas las personas que iban y venían desde el campo hacia el pueblo, y desde el pueblo hacia el campo. Todos estaban perplejos. Todos estaban asustados. Todos temían la suerte que correrían si el Santuario llegaba a caer. Arrojó otra bolsa al montón, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Todos eran egoístas. Ninguno pensaba que si el Santuario era derrotado, todo el mundo correría la misma terrible suerte, no solo ellos. Nadie tenía en cuenta lo que los santos restantes podían llegar a sufrir durante la batalla. Eso era en lo único que ella podía pensar…en el destino que debería enfrentar uno de los ochentaiocho caballeros de Athena.

"_Arion…"_

Si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado, no habría sabido decir cuando fue que se enamoró de él. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria. Un niño huérfano, como ella, tocando la lira en medio de las calles de Atenas, arrancándole a las cuerdas melodías que eran capaces de hacer llorar al más duro de los hombres. La gente lo escuchaba embelesada, echando monedas a sus pies, maravillándose con el talento de aquel jovencito de aspecto tranquilo y mirada serena. Ella, como todos los demás, había quedado cautivada con su música. Aún recordaba lo mucho que le había costado acercarse a hablar con él, luego de que terminara una de sus sesiones vespertinas con su lira. Pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la calidez del más gentil de los hombres que jamás conoció. Tal vez fue en ese preciso instante que los sentimientos en su corazón despertaron.

Durante mucho tiempo, las monedas de la música de Arion fueron el principal sustento para ambos. Él sabía muy bien lo dura que era la vida en las calles, y como podía ser peor aún para una niña. Casi sin darse cuenta, él la tomó bajo su protección, compartiendo con ella lo que ganaba a diario con su música. Helena pasó de sentir fascinación a admiración por aquel niño. La admiración se transformó pronto en devoción. Al final, la sola idea de imaginarse una vida sin él le resultaba inconcebible. No podía asegurar cuando…ella _siempre_ lo había amado.

Y Arion le correspondía. Aún podía recordar el día en que Magnus se presentó ante él en la calle, luego de haberlo escuchado tocar su lira ante un grupo maravillado de personas. Helena no entendió bien la conversación que tuvieron en su momento, pero pudo sentir que el amor que tenía por Arion se inflamaba aún más en su pecho cuando éste aseguró que solo aceptaría ir a ese lugar, al Santuario, si ella venía con él. Y así había sido. Arion no tardó en convertirse en un caballero de plata, el más poderoso de ellos, mientras que ella consiguió un lugar estable donde vivir en el pueblo de Rodorio, sin la amenaza del hambre y la pobreza. En todos esos años, los sentimientos que compartían se hicieron más y más fuertes. Tanto ahora, como entonces, la idea de una vida sin él le parecía sencillamente imposible.

Y sin embargo…

—El ataque se llevará a cabo dentro de poco…—susurró un anciano que pasó junto a ella, hablando con un joven que seguramente era su nieto—El patriarca ha ordenado que todos los santos marchen a hacer frente a ese monstruo…

El saco en sus manos cayó pesadamente al suelo. Helena sacudió la cabeza, luchando por evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus grandes ojos verdes. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano…pero no estaba preparada. No soportaba pensar que él marcharía junto a los demás hacia aquel terrible destino…no soportaba la idea de que él…que él…

Alguien se arrodilló frente a ella, levantando la bolsa que se le había caído al suelo. Helena parpadeó varias veces, saliendo por fina de su ensimismamiento. Delante de ella, un joven alto y delgado le sonrió con gesto afable. Iba vestido simplemente con un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, ceñida a la cintura con un gastado cinto de cuero. Tenía el caballo largo y lacio, de un rubio claro, firmemente atado a la altura de la nuca. Sus ojos celestes la observaron llenos de bondad y cariño.

—Por favor Helena, sonríe… Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

—Arion…

Helena intentó sonreír, pero sus labios se congelaron en una mueca de preocupación. Guardó silencio, apretando contra su pecho el saco que él acababa de recoger.

— ¿Ya…ya te vas?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de Arion se suavizó, aunque ella pudo notar la tristeza oculta en su mirada.

—Dentro de dos días.

— ¿Por qué?—susurró Helena, agachando la cabeza— ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? Tengo entendido que algunos santos permanecerán aquí durante el ataque. ¿No puedes ser uno de ellos?

Arion negó con la cabeza, aún con ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Debo ir… Stelios y Adelphos permanecerán como protectores del Santuario. Son dos caballeros de oro menos. El patriarca y mis compañeros me necesitarán ahí con ellos a cambio…

Helena lo abrazó tan bruscamente que el joven tuvo que retroceder un paso para no caerse.

—Y yo te necesito aquí…—murmuró con voz ahogada—Por favor no vayas, Arion… Tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que jamás regreses. Quédate conmigo. Vámonos a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, lejos de esta inútil guerra entre dioses que solo provoca dolor y desgracias…—el egoísmo; el egoísmo que tanto había despreciado en la gente del pueblo afloró en ella, impulsado por el terror que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Arion marcharía a la batalla para defender a la humanidad de las garras de Ares. Era su deber como caballero, lo sabía. Pero lo que ella sentía por él era aún más fuerte—Yo no puedo perderte… —sollozó—No puedo, no puedo…

Arion la observó con una tristeza infinita, acariciándole la larga cabellera rubia.

—Es por eso que debo ir, Helena… Por ti—ella lo miró, con las lágrimas empapando sus tupidas pestañas—Mientras Ares y sus ejércitos no sean derrotados, mientras su amenaza no desparezca, tú y yo jamás estaremos a salvo… Si quiero protegerte, si quiero evitar que la destrucción se extienda por el mundo, alcanzándote a ti y a todos, entonces debo partir con mis hermanos—Arion cerró los ojos—Debo poner un fin a todo esto.

Helena enterró el rostro contra su pecho, sacudiendo los hombros en un llanto silencioso.

—Lo sé…lo sé…—murmuró con voz entrecortada—Sé que jamás abandonarías a tus compañeros, sé que tu honor y tu deseo de protegernos a todos te obligan a marchar hacia la batalla, pero yo…yo ya no podré vivir si te pierdo.

Arion la tomó suavemente por los hombros, sonriéndole con todo el rostro.

—No me perderás, Helena… Sé que tú me estarás esperando aquí, deseosa de volver a verme, y por eso ningún enemigo podrá derrotarme. Yo regresaré a tu lado…tú eres mi razón para volver.

Helena bajó la mirada, insegura. Una parte de ella le advertía que Arion, por no lastimarla, solo le decía lo que quería escuchar. Pero aún así necesitaba oírlo, oírlo de sus labios.

— ¿Me…me lo prometes?

Arion la atrajo tiernamente hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Durante unos maravillosos segundos, Helena olvidó su inminente partida, las guerras entre dioses, y el temor que la carcomía por dentro. Durante ese breve instante, el mundo quedó reducido solo a ellos dos, como cuando eran pequeños, como tantas, tantas, otras veces. Arion la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando el mentón en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Te lo prometo…—le susurró al oído, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello—Regresaré. Tú solo espérame.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

En esos instantes, mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de la muchacha, Arion en verdad creyó en sus palabras. Debía hacerlo. De lo contrario, jamás habría encontrado el valor de dejarla para marchar hacia la batalla.

**. . .**

Gáel entrelazó ambas manos a la altura del rostro, apoyando la frente sobre ellas con gesto cansado. La larga cabellera dorada se desparramó sobre las hombreras de su armadura cuando inclinó la cabeza, presionando aún con más fuerza contra sus dedos. De pie ante él, Magnus lo observó con una seriedad inusual. El gran patriarca siempre había sido un hombre recio de carácter, el cual miraba el mundo con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, Gáel pudo notar una seriedad mortal en esos ojos marrones que lo observaban. Magnus estaba preocupado. Y no era para menos.

— ¿Radamanthys?—preguntó el patriarca— ¿Estás seguro?

Detrás de ambos, de pie a un costado de la habitación, Arhat de Virgo guardó silencio, expectante.

—El mismo…—contestó Gáel—Uno de los tres malditos Jueces del Infierno.

Él, Magnus y Arhat se encontraban al interior de los muros de su templo, el de Acuario, rodeados a izquierda y derecha por altas columnas de mármol. Gáel estaba sentado en una simple banca de piedra, masajeándose la frente con los dedos como si sufriera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Magnus, impecable en su túnica negra, lo observaba con los brazos cruzados tras la cintura. Arhat, silencioso como una tumba, aguardaba tranquilamente a un costado, atento a la conversación.

— ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron con él?—continuó el patriarca, dejando entrever la preocupación en su voz. Evidentemente, le estaba resultando difícil asimilar una noticia como esa.

—Nos estaba esperando en la ciudad, junto con los otros berserkers, aunque al principio nos enfrentó él solo. Su poder…no era normal. Fue capaz de contenernos a Ávicus y a mí a la vez sin ningún problema…

Gáel sintió un escalofrío y un estallido de ira al recordar la monstruosa fuerza del espectro. Magnus, en cambio, lo escuchó sin decir una palabra, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Radamanthys…—murmuró—Uno de los Tres Jueces está aquí. Eso solo puede significar que Hades…él está a punto de…

—No.

Magnus y Gáel se volvieron hacia Arhat con el ceño fruncido. El santo de Virgo negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—El Rey del Inframundo aún no ha despertado de su sueño—aseguró—Lo sé.

El patriarca miró a Gáel, quien asintió con un leve movimiento del mentón.

—Arhat está en lo cierto. El mismo espectro lo aseguró. Al parecer ni Hades ni su ejército han despertado aún. Radamanthys es el primero, y al aliarse con Ares se está asegurando de limpiarle el camino al infeliz de su amo.

—Eso quiere decir que aún tenemos algo de tiempo…—susurró Magnus, pensativo—Aunque las cosas son mucho peores de lo que nos imaginábamos. Si Hades despierta antes de que logremos derrotar a Ares, la tierra estará condenada...

Arhat paseó la mirada de uno a otro.

—Aún podemos hacer algo para evitar la resurrección del Rey del inframundo—declaró en tono calmo.

Gáel entrecerró sus ojos azules, escéptico. Como siempre, el santo de Virgo mostraba una comprensión inusual y anticipada de las cosas. Al hablar con él, uno no podía evitar sentirse siempre un paso por detrás. Por algún motivo, sabía que Hades no había resucitado aún. Por algún otro, parecía entrever un modo de evitarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en la conversación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es exactamente lo mismo que tenemos pensado hacer con Ares—explicó el caballero de Virgo—El verdadero objetivo de marchar hacia su castillo es impedir que rompa el contenedor que lo aprisiona. Si lo hace, su renacer en el mundo será inevitable… Sin embargo, aún podemos utilizar uno de los sellos de la señorita Athena. Un sello escrito con su sangre e insuflado con su cosmos será suficiente para reforzar la prisión de Hades por unos cuantos siglos más.

Gáel esbozó una media sonrisa. El maldito estaba en lo cierto.

—Eso es lo que siempre ha hecho Athena al final de cada guerra… Los dioses del Olimpo son inmortales, eliminarlos totalmente sería prácticamente imposible, incluso para ella. Encerrarlos con la ayuda de un sello contenedor, en cambio, es mucho más plausible—Gáel amplió su sonrisa—Si…aún podemos reforzar el sello de Hades antes de que despierta por completo…

—No, no podemos…—Gáel se volvió extrañado hacia el patriarca, el cual observaba el mármol del suelo con el ceño fruncido—Al menos no aún…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La última guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo se libró hace más de tres siglos—explicó Magnus en tono ausente, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—Astinos y yo hemos revisado muy bien los archivos de la biblioteca…los archivos que lograron sobrevivir…

Arhat ensombreció su expresión, mirando fijamente a Magnus. Gáel, en cambio, no comprendía.

— ¿Los archivos que aún conservamos? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con impedir el despertar de Hades?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, consternado.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso… Tras la guerra con Hades, los sobrevivientes de nuestra orden plasmaron sus vivencias en numerosos escritos. Sabían que con el paso de los siglos, hasta la siguiente reencarnación del Rey del Inframundo, ese importante conocimiento podía llegar a perderse. Por eso dejaron todo debidamente archivado—Magnus cerró los ojos—Sin embargo, algo ocurrió… En la última guerra santa contra Poseidón, hace dos siglos, el tramo final de la batalla se trasladó hacia el Santuario. Fue un combate brutal.

— ¿Y?

—Parte de los archivos fueron destruidos…—concluyó Arhat.

Magnus asintió.

—Sí, así fue… En consecuencia, perdimos el conocimiento acerca de las ubicaciones exactas de los sellos de Hades y Ares, los manuscritos que nuestros antecesores plasmaron para evitar una situación como esta en el futuro. Si ahora sabemos del castillo en la Galia y el sello oculto en su interior, es gracias a Stelios. El sello de Hades, en cambio…

—No tenemos ni la menor idea de donde está…—murmuró Gáel, irritado—Así será imposible reforzarlo…

—Aún queda una posibilidad.

Gáel miró a Arhat, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Cuál?

—Athena.

El santo de Acuario parpadeó varias veces, confundido, pero Magnus entendió muy bien adonde quería llegar el caballero de Virgo.

—Si…tienes razón. Si las memorias de la señorita Athena, sus recuerdos de las guerras pasadas, despiertan a tiempo, entonces aún tendremos una posibilidad de contener a Hades. De lo contrario…

—Esta guerra se convertirá en una de dos frentes…—completó Arhat, tan impasible como siempre.

Los tres guardaron silencio, pensativos. En las últimas semanas, habían perdido a tres caballeros dorados y a gran parte de los santos de plata. El mundo, a su vez, se veía envuelto en una vorágine de muerte y destrucción impulsada por Ares y sus berserkers. Pueblos y ciudades enteras masacradas, rencor y desconfianza general en todo el imperio y sus alrededores, lo cual comenzaba a desencadenar las primeras guerras y confrontaciones internas. Ares sembraba sus semillas en la tierra, poco a poco, volviendo a los hombres unos contra otros, aprovechándose de su sed innata de guerra y sangre. No parecía que las cosas pudieran empeorar aún más, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Radamanthys, uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, había despertado de su letargo, vaticinando el renacer de su amo y señor. El Santuario no estaba en condiciones de hacer frente a dos fuerzas tan terribles…

Pero aún había esperanza. Y Magnus fue el encargado de dejarlo en claro.

—Esto no ha terminado aún—declaró con su habitual tono solemne, recuperándose de la frustración que lo había aquejado momentos atrás—Debemos aprovechar que Ares tampoco ha renacido. Ahora, más que nunca, estoy convencido de que esta arriesgada ofensiva debe realizarse. Dentro de dos días, atacaremos su castillo en la Galia y venceremos a sus tropas. Yo mismo me encargaré de fortalecer su sello cuando hayamos obtenido la victoria. Mientras tanto, la señorita Athena, a salvo aquí en el Santuario, deberá evocarse por completo en despertar sus antiguas memorias. Sé que lo logrará a tiempo… Y cuando lo consiga, encontraremos el sello de Hades para neutralizarlo definitivamente—Magnus sonrió, observando a los dos santos de oro—Caballeros, a partir de ahora comienza la verdadera lucha contra las fuerzas que quieren destruir nuestro mundo. Ya muchos han caído enfrentándolas, y nosotros nos encargaremos de que no haya sido en vano… ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Arhat y Gáel sonrieron, el primero cerrando los ojos y el segundo cruzándose de brazos.

—Hasta el final, su excelencia.

**. . .**

Stelios se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, respirando el aire fresco de la mañana con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Descalzo y con el torso desnudo, podía sentir como el viento enfriaba su piel por debajo de los múltiples vendajes que lo cubrían. Su larga cabellera, generalmente atada, le caía libre ahora hasta casi media espalda. Tenía el pelo del color del café, entre lacio y ondulado, lo cual resaltaba el azul intenso de sus ojos. Sonrió con ganas, paseando la mirada por los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo.

Luego de un tiempo considerable, más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de uno de los doce caballeros, por fin se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Amplió su sonrisa, fijando la mirada en lo que tenía adelante. Estaba de pie sobre el techo de la modesta cabaña donde Calíope, día tras día, había estado cuidando de él. Por delante se extendía un vasto suelo de piedra, con varias columnas y bloques de roca desparramados aquí y allá, vestigios de las antiguas ruinas del Santuario.

Stelios alzó un brazo, extendiéndolo hacia un lado. Una extraña energía roja comenzó a formarse en torno a su mano, focalizándose de repente en la punta de su dedo índice. La uña creció hasta volverse anormalmente grande y afilada, tan roja como la sangre. Dando un fluido paso hacia el frente, Stelios abanicó el brazo con un revés horizontal, como si blandiera una espada. En forma inmediata, casi como si obedecieran el movimiento de su brazo, dos de las columnas cayeron al suelo en una gran nube de polvo, separadas en dos mitades. A simple vista, parecía como si una guillotina gigante las hubiera cercenado por la mitad. Stelios sonrío, señalando hacia otra de las columnas con el puñal en que se había transformado su dedo. Cinco agujeros del tamaño de una canica estallaron en la lejana piedra de la columna, dejando una estela rojiza en el aire. Todo el pilar estalló en mil pedazos cuando Stelios se cruzó de brazos con gesto arrogante, mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

—Así que por la espalda, eh—susurró para sí mismo, sin dejar de sonreír.

El santo de Escorpio, aún cruzado de brazos, dio un corto salto hacia adelante, justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de garra que lo habría noqueado de no haberse movido. Calíope, la amazona de Ofiuco, lo miró con gesto desafiante, colocándose en una sólida pose defensiva. Se había quitado la máscara, dejando ver un hermoso rostro de ojos azules y cortos cabellos negros. Su armadura de plata, ligera y de un violeta intenso, la cubría de pies a cabeza dándole un aspecto elegante y letal a la vez.

Parado haciendo equilibrio en el borde del tejado, Stelios le sonrió ampliamente, sin descruzar los brazos. No tuvo necesidad de hacerlo cuando la muchacha se arrojó sobre él, encendiendo su cosmos en un aura que dispersó el polvo del techo. Stelios simplemente giró el cuerpo con la agilidad de un gato, dando pequeños brincos para eludir los golpes que le cayeron de todas direcciones. La pudo escuchar gruñir con frustración cuando saltó hacia atrás, evitando puños y patadas en pleno aire.

La piedra del suelo los recibió con un ruido sordo al caer sobre ella, de pie, sin apenas levantar el polvo. Calíope, que se estaba tomando aquello mucho más en serio que su contrincante, se lanzó sobre él como una tromba ni bien sus pies rozaron el piso. Stelios, no obstante, se limitó a hacerse a un lado tranquilamente, poniéndole una pierna en el camino a modo de traba. La chica tropezó, cayendo de cara hacia adelante con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza. Se las arregló, sin embargo, para apoyar una mano en el suelo y contraatacar impulsándose con una feroz patada hacia atrás. Stelios, aún de brazos cruzados, se apartó sin esfuerzo, dejando que Calíope siguiera de largo.

— ¡Vigila tu retaguardia!—exclamó alegremente, dándole una sonora palmada en el trasero.

Calíope volteó roja de rabia y de vergüenza.

— ¡Stelios!—exclamó hecha una furia, arrojando un puñetazo que habría derribado una casa.

— ¡Ops!

El santo de Escorpio neutralizó el golpe tomándole ágilmente por la muñeca con una mano, colocando la otra sobre su espalda para presionar e inmovilizarla. Sin embargo, Calíope pudo sentir, más avergonzada que nunca, como la mano que presionaba sobre su espalda se deslizaba para apretarle descaradamente un pecho por debajo de la armadura, todo en menos del tiempo que lleva parpadear.

— ¡STELIOS!

El joven rió con ganas, eludiendo en forma milimétrica la tormenta de puñetazos, rodillazos, insultos y patadas que cayó sobre él.

—Bien, bien, lo siento, ya cálmate—exclamó divertido, alzando ambas manos a modo de disculpa, deteniendo con las palmas los últimos golpes de la amazona.

—No hay remedio contigo…—murmuró Calíope, mirándolo con sus ojos azules transformados en hielo. A pesar de que Stelios se veía fresco y descansado ella parecía bastante agotada—Bueno…más allá de tus payasadas habituales, veo que tus reflejos siguen igual que siempre. Ya estás prácticamente recuperado.

—Así es—afirmó Stelios, guiñándole un ojo—Me siento más fuerte que nunca. Magnus debería permitirme ir con los demás hacia la Galia… No veo por qué quiere que me quede aquí estando también Adelphos.

—No olvides que la señorita Athena estará más expuesta que nunca durante el ataque. Cuantos más nos quedemos a cuidar de ella, mejor.

Stelios asintió distraídamente, observando en dirección a las Doce Casas, un lejano conjunto de estructuras extendiéndose colina arriba. Magnus había ordenado que él y el santo de Géminis permanecieran en el Santuario durante el ataque. Un grupo reducido de santos de plata y bronce también habían sido escogidos para quedarse. Calíope se encontraba entre ellos. Stelios sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Magnus no era ningún tonto. Si hubiese ordenado que Calíope marchara hacia el castillo de Ares con los demás, el jamás habría aceptado quedarse… Por otro lado, lo que ella decía era cierto. La señorita Athena debía contar con la máxima protección posible, teniendo en cuenta la distribución de las tropas. Con él y Adelphos debería bastar para garantizar su seguridad.

"_Sobre todo con ese demente de Adelphos… Los dioses saben que el maldito podría destruir todo el Santuario si se lo propusiera…"_

—Stelios…—el joven se volvió hacia su compañera—Hay algo que debo decirte.

—Dime.

—Gáel regresó hace unas horas al Santuario…

La expresión del santo de Escorpio se iluminó en una sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! Hacía tiempo que se habían marchado. Iré ya mismo a verlos, me interesa mucho saber que fue lo que…—Stelios calló. Algo no estaba bien—Espera un momento… ¿Dices que Gáel regresó al Santuario? ¿Solo Gáel? ¿Qué…sucedió con Ávicus?

Los ojos azules de Calíope se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo miró.

—Lo siento tanto, Stelios…

**. . .**

Ástrid empujó lentamente el carro lleno a rebosar con los productos de la granja. Quesos, leche, carne, pan…el Santuario pagaría un buen precio por la canasta completa, más en tiempos de necesidad como los que corrían. Nadie en Rodorio ignoraba que la marcha de los santos hacia el refugio de Ares era inminente, y ella no era la excepción. Telas, tejidos, herramientas, alimentos, la demanda del Santuario para con los comerciantes de Rodorio se había disparado en las últimas semanas, asegurándose de contar con los suministros necesarios para el viaje que se avecinaba. Un viaje del que muchos no regresarían…

Trató de no pensar ello.

Avanzó lentamente a través de la calle cubierta de adoquines, ignorando las miradas de reojo que los hombres le echaron al pasar. No era para menos. A pesar de no ser más que una simple campesina, Ástrid era una joven difícil de pasar por alto. Delgada y esbelta como un cisne, de ojos grises y piel inmaculada, no eran pocos quienes la pretendían. Tenía el cabello de un rubio rojizo poco común entre los griegos, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros.

¿Era extranjera? Si. ¿Era hermosa? Mucho. ¿Ignoraba a sus pretendientes con indiferente frialdad? Definitivamente. La verdad era que solo un hombre le había interesado en toda su vida. Pero hacía tiempo que él la había abandonado.

Sacudió la cabeza, empujando el carro con un poco más de fuerza. Él no la había abandonado en realidad. Ambos se habían abandonado mutuamente luego de lo que sucedió. Al principio ella había intentado buscarlo, acercarse a él, pero en los diez años desde que ella se instalara en Rodorio y él en el Santuario, se habían visto muy pocas veces. No dependía tanto de ella en realidad, pues su acceso al refugio de Athena estaba restringido. Y él…él se había vuelto tan frío, tan lejano. Las pocas veces en que bajó al pueblo a verla, Ástrid se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo. Se había vuelto increíblemente poderoso con su entrenamiento, tanto que le provocaba temor, pero era su forma de ser lo que le hacía sentir que estaba frente a una persona diferente.

Ella recordaba a un niño callado pero increíblemente noble y amable. Era demasiado consciente de que habría muerto mil veces de no haber sido por él. Sonrió tristemente, recordando las cosas que aquel niño había hecho por ella. Solía desviar la atención de los amos cuando se acercaban con sus látigos, recibiendo él el castigo en su lugar. Solía darle parte de su ración cuando la jornada era tan agotadora que apenas podía continuar a causa del hambre. La defendía, haciendo uso de aquella extraña fuerza que nacía en él, cuando los mayores intentaban sobrepasarse con ella. Le debía la vida y la virtud, y el jamás le exigió nada a cambio. Ese era su recuerdo. El hombre en que se había transformado, no obstante, distaba mucho de aquel niño que la protegió hasta que ya no fue capaz de contenerse más. Algo en él se había roto, y ella era incapaz de arreglarlo. Aquello le dolió muchísimo más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar.

"_Dale un poco de tiempo…"_ le había dicho el señor Aldebarán, con aquella mirada tan cálida y comprensiva "_Él lo superará"_

Pero se equivocaba. Jamás lo superó, lo sabía. Después de todo, hacía más de tres años que no lo veía… ¿Había dejado de importarle? ¿Estaba decidido a romper cualquier conexión con el pasado, un pasado que ambos compartían? ¿Acaso importaba algo de eso ahora? No, no realmente.

Ya no.

Ástrid continuó caminando, mitigando poco a poco aquellos lejanos recuerdos. Sus manos eran pequeñas, como las de cualquier jovencita, pero eran tantos los callos que las cubrían, producto de años de trabajo, que apenas podía sentir la presión de la madera al empujar el carro. Continuó ignorando las miradas de los hombres, avanzando a paso decidido por la calle, pero no fue capaz de ignorar los murmullos de asombro que sonaron de repente a sus espaldas. Ástrid se detuvo. Había escuchado algo…

Detrás de ella, la gente se hizo a un lado, maravillada, abriéndole el paso a alguien que se acercaba lentamente. Ástrid cerró los ojos. Habría sido capaz de reconocer esos pasos sin importar cuanta gente la rodera, aún luego de tantos años. Se dio vuelta, observando con atención. La gente se apartaba del camino de un joven ataviado con una armadura de oro casi tan esplendorosa como él. Era alto, esbelto, de hermosos rasgos y larga cabellera pelirroja. Sus ojos violetas, dos trozos opacos de amatista, se clavaron en ella cuando se detuvo a solo unos pasos de distancia. Ástrid torció los labios en una mueca despectiva, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Kárel…

Kárel de Piscis se acercó hacia ella a paso tranquilo, con la capa blanca hondeando a sus espaldas. Pasó de largo a su lado, mirándola apenas de reojo.

—Caminemos—le ordenó.

Ástrid frunció el ceño, entre sorprendida e indignada. Hacía tres años que no lo veía, y no porque ella no hubiera querido. La gente de los pueblos cercanos al Santuario no tenía permitido pisar el suelo sagrado. Si durante esos diez años se habían visto tan pocas veces, a pesar de todo lo que habían atravesado juntos, era porque Kárel había optado por no visitar Rodorio. No visitarla a ella. Ahora, sin embargo, él estaba allí... De no haberse sentido tan ridículamente feliz y furiosa de volver a verlo, no habría echado a caminar junto a él como lo hizo, arrastrando el carro de mala gana.

Durante unos cuantos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Kárel caminaba con la elegancia de un rey, arrancando exclamaciones de asombro de todas las personas con las que se topaban. Ástrid pudo notar como las chicas suspiraban maravilladas al verlo, incluso como las ventanas de algunas casas se abrían, asomándose la gente de su interior para mirarlo al pasar. Podía entenderlo. Después de todo, los caballeros de oro eran visto casi como semi-dioses entre la gente del pueblo. Que uno de ellos bajara del Santuario hasta sus propias calles no era algo que sucediera todos los días. Además, Kárel…bueno, si alguien le hubiese dicho que existía otro hombre más hermoso en el imperio, ella no lo habría creído.

"_Un hombre que pese a todo lo que hemos vivido me ha abandonado"_

Aquel pensamiento le hizo odiar el modo en que la ignoraba; como caminaba en silencio sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

—Hacía años que no venías a verme—soltó de improviso, en un tono mucho más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado.

Kárel la miró de reojo, por fin, sin alterar la inexpresividad de su rostro.

—He estado ocupado.

— ¿Ocupado? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?— Ástrid negó con la cabeza— No voy a negar que he pensado en ti durante todo este tiempo…pero cada vez me cuesta más ver en ti a la persona que conocí alguna vez.

Él no dijo nada. Aquello la enfureció aún más.

—Ya no hablas, ya no sonríes, ya no eres tú mismo. He escuchado lo que se comenta de ti en el Santuario, Kárel… No abandonas nunca la Casa de Piscis, no tienes amigos, nadie allí te conoce a pesar de que ha sido tu hogar durante los últimos diez años. Ni siquiera el señor Aldebarán pudo…

—No metas a Aldebarán en esto.

Kárel le advirtió aquello con la misma inexpresividad indiferente, pero aún así hubo algo en su tono de voz que la alarmó.

— ¿Qué no lo meta?—recriminó—Siempre actuaste como si no le debiéramos nada, como si no tuviera derecho a ocupar un lugar en nuestras vidas… ¡Él nos salvó, Kárel!

—No. Fui yo quien nos salvó—la expresión del santo de Piscis era indescifrable—A ambos.

Ástrid volvió a negar con la cabeza, sintiendo que la rabia la consumía.

— ¿Crees que habríamos tenido una oportunidad si él no nos la hubiese dado? ¿Solos en el medio de la nada, bañados en sangre?—la joven lo observó casi con desesperación, como si no pudiera soportar que él se negara a reconocerlo—Aldebarán nos trajo a Grecia, él te convirtió en el santo de Piscis y evitó que yo muriera de hambre, dándome un lugar aquí en Rodorio para vivir. Y sin embargo tú…tú eres tan frío, tan distante. ¿Es que acaso nunca sucedió nada para ti aquella noche?

Kárel se detuvo, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Ástrid vaciló, algo apenada por lo que acababa de decir. Tal vez se había sobrepasado, pero… ¡necesitaba decirlo! Necesitaba sacarlo de aquella burbuja de apatía en la que se había encerrado.

—Te equivocas—susurró Kárel—No lo he olvidado. No pasa un solo día sin que lo recuerde.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—No niego lo que hizo Aldebarán—la interrumpió él— ¿Pero tú has olvidado quien fue el que te protegió durante todos aquellos años, antes de que él nos encontrara? ¿Olvidas quien estuvo a tu lado día y noche, asegurándose de que pudiéramos vivir un día más?

Ástrid apartó la mirada, llevándose una mano hacia el pecho. Podía sentir a su corazón latir acelerado, dolido. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Jamás podría.

—No lo he olvidado, Kárel…—susurró—Pero antes eras diferente. Gracias a ti fue que pude sobrevivir, tú eras el que nos daba fuerzas a ambos… ¿En qué te has transformado ahora?

Kárel no le contestó. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a menos de un paso de distancia, casi cara a cara. Ástrid levantó la cabeza, intentando encararlo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hacerlo?

—Dentro de dos días partiré hacia el castillo de Ares—dijo él de pronto, observándola fijamente—Salgan mal o bien las cosas, las probabilidades de que todos regresemos son pocas. No soy tan estúpido como para negar el poder de los berserkers. Sé a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Ástrid sintió una punzada en el pecho.

— ¿Y…has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?

—He venido a despedirme.

Kárel estiró lentamente un brazo, y, sin que jamás se lo hubiera podido imaginar, la tomó de la mano. Ástrid observó confundida como los ásperos dedos del joven se entrelazaban con los suyos durante menos de un segundo, pues cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo él ya la había soltado, dándole las espaldas.

—Adiós, Ástrid —dijo con la misma voz fría, aunque esta vez la chica pudo haber jurado percibir un rastro de emoción en sus palabras—Por favor…recuérdame como aquel niño al que conociste en tu esclavitud. No como a este hombre que ahora se despide.

Ástrid no pudo contestar. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba en un nudo cuando lo vio marchar, perdiéndose entre las calles de Rodorio.

—Kárel…

**. . .**

Desde la Casa de Acuario el Santuario podía verse en casi toda su extensión. Hacia abajo, las escaleras descendían por la montaña como una inmensa serpiente de piedra, con cada uno de los templos sagrados alzándose como una pequeña isla en un mar de rocas. Por detrás, hacia arriba, la Casa de Piscis se interponía como la defensa final antes de la recámara del patriarca.

Gáel contemplaba en silencio las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo, de pie a un costado de la plataforma donde su templo se levantaba. Faltaba poco para el mediodía, pero el aire era frío aún y el firmamento continuaba teñido de aquel gris plomizo que lo había recibido en la mañana, cuando atravesó las puertas de Rodorio rumbo al Santuario. Una muy leve llovizna lo cubría todo, reflejando destellos dorados en su armadura y sus cabellos. Gáel cerró los ojos.

No estaba allí…

Se encontraba en otro lugar, lejos del Santuario; una pequeña ciudad en el norte, arrodillado sobre los adoquines del suelo. Delante de él, Ávicus lo observaba. Estaba arrodillado, como él, cubierto de sangre y heridas, pero aún con la sonrisa que tanto lo había caracterizado en sus labios. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Gáel no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquel sujeto apareció de repente a espaldas de su amigo, como si se hubiera materializado en el aire, asestándole un puñetazo con una fuerza aterradora. Poco pudo hacer la armadura de Capricornio. El golpe no había sido asestado en cualquier lugar. Su entrenamiento le había inculcado demasiados conocimientos sobre anatomía para ignorar el punto exacto en el que el corazón y los pulmones se superponen… De repente Ávicus yacía derribado en el suelo, boca abajo, y aquel maldito reía y reía…

"_Thestio…"_

Gáel apretó el puño, enfurecido. Aún podía ver esa sonrisa enferma, esos ojos rojos observándolo burlones. No pudo hacer nada, nada para evitarlo. Ávicus había muerto ante sus ojos y él no había sido capaz de reaccionar. Se odiaba…se odiaba a sí mismo casi tanto como odiaba a aquel maldito monstruo. Su cosmos reaccionó a su ira. De improviso, la suave llovizna que lo rodeaba se congeló en el aire, cayendo sobre el suelo y sobre su armadura como una fina capa de escarcha.

"_Sabes muy bien dónde encontrarme, santo de Athena. Si quieres vengar la muerte de tu valiente amigo ven a buscarme… Yo los estaré esperando"_

Las palabras sonaron claramente en su cabeza, como si se las estuvieran susurrando al oído. Era en lo único que había estado pensando en los últimos días. Por supuesto que iba a buscarlo… Ahora ya faltaba poco. Cuando el momento llegara, Gáel se cobraría con sangre aquella deuda. No le importaba si debía dejar la vida a cambio… Aquel miserable lamentaría lo que había hecho.

—Gáel…

El santo de Acuario parpadeó varias veces, observando por encima del hombro. No había sentido a nadie acercarse. Aquello no hablaba muy bien de su actual estado emocional… Sin embargo, se alegró de ver a Stelios al pie de las escaleras que llevaban hacia la Casa de Acuario. Cuando eran pequeños, Stelios solía sumarse a Ávicus y a él en sus prácticas, llegando a convertirse en un buen amigo para ambos. Se alegró de verlo subir a buen paso por las escaleras, ya prácticamente sin rastro de sus heridas y con la espléndida armadura de Escorpio cubriéndolo otra vez.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor—comentó Gáel, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

—Si… Calíope hizo un buen trabajo cuidando de mí cuando no podía ni mantenerme en pie.

Gáel esbozó una media sonrisa.

—La verdad es que, conociéndote como te conozco, dudaba si sanarías bajo su cuidado o si ella misma terminaría de matarte.

Stelios se echó a reír, cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo aquel ambiente de distensión no duró demasiado. Gáel no tardó en ensimismarse de nuevo en el firmamento, con la misma expresión ausente en sus ojos. Stelios guardó silencio, pudiendo sentir casi en forma palpable el dolor de su compañero. La mayor parte de los caballeros de oro habían crecido juntos en el Santuario. Todos se conocían y se respetaban, y casi todos eran amigos. Bueno, tal vez con algunas contadas excepciones… Sin embargo, Gáel y Ávicus habían sido prácticamente como hermanos. No había nada que pudiera mitigar el dolor ante semejante pérdida.

—Gáel, yo…en verdad lo siento.

El santo de Acuario no respondió. Por su expresión, al parecer ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

— ¿Cómo…fue que ocurrió?—se animó a preguntar Stelios.

Gáel continuó sin decir una sola palabra. Permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que el santo de Escorpio no pudo evitar suspirar resignado, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

—Primero nos enfrentamos a Radamanthys—Gáel habló en forma mecánica, sin emoción alguna—Jamás conocí a nadie tan fuerte como ese sujeto. Su poder era descomunal…

— ¿Radamanthys?—el asombro en la voz de Stelios era absoluto— ¿Uno de los tres jueces de Hades? ¿Qué diablos hacía él allí?

Gáel no le prestó atención.

—Aún a pesar de su increíble poder, logramos hacerle frente entre ambos. No obstante…cuando él atacó a Ávicus con todas sus fuerzas… Yo me interpuse para detenerlo. Aquello casi me cuesta la vida.

Stelios no dijo nada, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchado, pero Gáel continuó, tan impasible como al principio.

—Radamanthys se marchó después de eso. En cambio, dos de los generales berserker lo reemplazaron. Eneas, el héroe de la guerra de Troya, y…Thestio. Uno de los bastardos de Ares…—Gáel ensombreció su expresión—Ávicus los enfrentó a ambos a la vez, logrando contenerlos. Yo intenté ayudarlo…pero apenas podía moverme… Al final, Ávicus logró matar a Eneas, pero Thestio…—la voz de Gáel se convirtió en un susurro apenas audible—No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, Stelios, nada… Fue demasiado rápido. Observé inmóvil en el suelo como ese maldito lo atacaba por la espalda con una velocidad imposible. Yo…yo…

Gáel guardó silencio, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Stelios no supo que decir. Podía sentir el dolor de su amigo tan claramente como sentía su cosmo-energía, la cual ardía en furia y tristeza, congelando la leve llovizna a su alrededor. Ahora sabía lo que había sucedido. Pero, al igual que Gáel, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Apoyó la mano sobre una de las hombreras doradas de Acuario. El aire helado que rodeaba a Gáel le quemó los dedos, incluso por encima de su armadura, pero no se apartó.

—Lo siento…—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Gáel asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Has…has hablado con Dante y Celso? ¿Alguien les ha dicho lo que sucedió con Ávicus?

Gáel volvió a asentir.

—Fue lo primero que hice luego de llevar su cuerpo a la recámara del patriarca. Sus hermanos merecían saber de mi parte que fue lo que sucedió… Ahora ellos estarán a mi cuidado, y juro por los dioses que no permitiré que nadie les ponga un dedo encima. Se lo debo a Ávicus…

—Gáel… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para…?

El santo de Acuario negó con la cabeza, tajante. Stelios no insistió. Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que había llegado el momento de retirarse. Y eso hizo, dando media vuelta para descender por las escaleras. Necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con el patriarca, y no solo de la muerte de Ávicus. La presencia de un espectro de Hades no podía significar nada bueno…

Se encontraba a medio camino del primer escalón cuando escuchó el débil susurro.

—Me vengaré, Stelios…—el cosmos de Gáel creció hasta volverse descomunalmente grande, extendiéndose por el suelo en una gruesa capa de hielo blanco—Por el alma de Ávicus que me vengaré…

**. . .**

—Ávicus ha muerto…

Leánder, dejando por una vez su actitud burlona, paseó la mirada por todos los presentes en la Casa de Leo. Allí estaba Liang, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra uno de los muros. Vestía la armadura dorada de Libra, con la característica capa blanca sobresaliendo bajo las hombreras. Reshi descansaba en un banco de piedra, cerca de él, ataviada con un corto vestido blanco propio de las aristócratas griegas. Tenía sus ojos color lila clavados en el suelo, con la tristeza latiendo en su mirada. Ella había visto a Gáel atravesar la Casa de Aries, con el cuerpo entre sus brazos…

—El señor Ávicus…—susurró Dasha, abrazándose las rodillas—Es de lo único que se ha habla en el Santuario y en Rodorio…

Estaba sentada junto a Reshi y Syaoran en el banco, vestida sencillamente con las ropas de entrenamiento de las amazonas y la máscara de rigor. Andriev, de pie a su lado, sacudió la cabeza.

—Ávicus era un caballero sumamente poderoso…—dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás—Ese brazo suyo podría habernos cortados en pedazos a todos antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de notarlo. Nadie podría matarlo fácilmente.

Syaoran, sentado en el medio del banco, entre Dasha y Reshi, asintió pensativo. Al igual que Andriev, iba vestido con las ropas de entrenamiento del Santuario: pantalones largos, casaca, cinto, sandalias y muñequeras de cuero.

—Andriev tiene razón—asintió—Ni Ávicus ni Gáel eran huesos fáciles de roer… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

Leánder, de pie ante todo el grupo, soltó un largo suspiro.

—No conocemos los detalles exactos todavía. Gáel fue directamente hasta la recamara del patriarca cuando llegó. Al parecer, Magnus y Arhat hablaron con él hace unas horas, pero aún no se nos ha informado al respecto.

—De todas formas, hemos oído los rumores—informó Liang—Todo parece indicar que Ávicus se enfrentó a dos de los generales de Ares a la vez. Logró acabar con uno de ellos, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado…

— ¿Contra dos de los generales berserkers?—preguntó Syaoran, admirado—Eso es como medirse contra dos caballeros de oro al mismo tiempo…

Andriev asintió.

—Y aún así logró deshacerse de uno de ellos. Lo dicho: Ávicus era sumamente peligroso.

—Y amable…—susurró Dasha—Él y el señor Aldebarán eran los más gentiles y bondadosos de todos los caballeros. No se merecían ese destino…ninguno de ellos merecía morir así.

Las palabras de la joven amazona provocaron un repentino silencio. Durante unos segundos, el chisporrotear de las antorchas ubicadas en los muros de Leo fue el único sonido que pudo escucharse.

—Por eso es que los hemos reunido a todos aquí—aclaró Leánder. Sus rizos dorados se mecieron cuando inclinó la cabeza con gesto pensativo—Debemos hablar seriamente de lo que ocurrirá dentro de dos días, ya que todos nos veremos involucrados—volvió a pasear la mirada por toda la habitación, frunciendo el ceño—Y por cierto… ¿dónde diablos está Kei?

Los santos de bronce se observaron entre sí.

—No lo sabemos—contestó Syaoran—No lo hemos visto desde ayer a la noche, cuando regresamos. Yo fui a buscarlo para venir juntos hasta aquí pero su barraca estaba vacía. Pensé que vendría directamente.

Leánder sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea. Lo importante es que todos los aquí presentes, salvo tú, mi estimada Reshi, hemos sido escogidos para participar en el ataque al castillo de Ares.

—Oye…—se quejó Reshi—He estado toda la noche y toda la mañana reparando armaduras. ¿No es así, Liang?

El santo de Libra se encogió de hombros.

—Pues eso supongo. Uno no puede acercarse demasiado cuando tienes a un hermano sobreprotector vigilando a todo momento—los ojos de Liang se encendieron en una chispa de humor—Oye, ¿qué te parece si lo mandamos al diablo y te vienes a la Casa de Libra con todo el equipo repara-armaduras? Al fin y al cabo da lo mismo en qué lugar las restaures, ¿no crees?

—Siento interrumpir tu ritual de cortejo, Liang—advirtió Leánder en tono aburrido—Pero tenemos temas más importantes que tratar ahora.

Liang asintió con una enorme sonrisa, a diferencia de Reshi, quien clavó la mirada en el suelo con el rostro tan encendido como las antorchas en las paredes. Los santos de bronce intercambiaron miradas, entre divertidos y avergonzados.

—Bien, basta de payasadas—suspiró Leánder—Dentro de dos días marcharemos hacia la Galia. No sé con qué nos encontraremos exactamente allí, pero todos somos conscientes del poder de esos malditos generales.

Todos guardaron silencio, atentos a las palabras del santo de Leo.

—Cada uno de ellos tiene la fuerza suficiente como para desafiarnos a nosotros, los caballeros dorados. Pliers, Ávicus y Aldebarán murieron enfrentándolos…pero a la vez nos demostraron que no son invencibles. Jasón, Zelo, Cratos y uno más de ellos cayeron ante nuestros amigos. Podemos vencerlos y lo haremos. Pero para lograrlo necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos ustedes…

Dasha y Syaoran asintieron enérgicamente.

—Será peligroso, no voy a mentirles…—continuó Leánder—Quedan ocho de los doce generales y cada uno de ellos comanda su propia legión. Sin mencionar a Deimos y Fobos, los hijos de ese infeliz de Ares. Pero, aún así, sé que podemos hacerlo… Nosotros los santos lo hemos hecho desde el principio de los tiempos. Cada guerra santa en el pasado fue librada y superada por las fuerzas de Athena… ¡Y esta vez no será la excepción! ¡Lo conseguiremos!

Liang dio un paso al frente, serio como jamás lo habían visto antes.

—Las fuerzas de Ares solo buscan destruir—exclamó—Nosotros no somos como ellos, jamás lo seremos—miró a Reshi, sonriendo, miró a Dasha y a Andriev—Nosotros tenemos mucho que proteger, amigos y seres queridos por los cuales luchar… Ese deseo siempre será más fuerte que el anhelo de destruir. No lo olviden, cuando estemos allí, en el campo de batalla, recuérdenlo. ¡Luchamos por todos aquellos a quienes deseamos proteger! ¡Luchamos por aquellos a quienes amamos! ¡Por Athena! ¡Y por eso venceremos!

Syaoran y Reshi asintieron, esta última con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Dasha, sentada a poca distancia de Andriev, comprendió desde el fondo de su alma a que se refería Liang. Lo que decía era verdad… Y por eso fue que extendió muy lentamente su mano, insegura, tomando la del joven santo del Cisne. Para su sorpresa, Andriev no la rechazó, sino que estrechó suavemente sus dedos entre los suyos, sin dejar de observar a los caballeros de oro. Detrás de su máscara, Dasha sonrió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Liang y Leánder tenían razón. El momento de luchar finalmente había llegado. Pero no lo harían para cumplir la voluntad destructiva de un dios vengativo y belicoso. No… Lo harían para proteger a aquellos a los que amaban. Lo harían por un futuro.

Después de todo…esa era la voluntad de la señorita Athena.

**. . .**

La habitación era muy amplia. Un pasillo increíblemente largo y ancho que unía la entrada con el gran balcón en el extremo opuesto. Thestio, primer general de las legiones de Ares, avanzó a paso tranquilo a través de las inmensas baldosas de mármol negro. No había iluminación alguna en la habitación, pero no había necesidad de ello. El enorme ventanal que se extendía a su derecha, como si fuera una pared de cristal, dejaba pasar la pálida luz de la luna en cuarto creciente. A su izquierda, altas columnas se alzaban hasta un techo que apenas alcanzaba a ver.

Nada más poner un pie en el pasillo, Thestio pudo sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en él. Sentados en los elegantes sillones entre las columnas, o apoyados de brazos cruzados contra los muros, los otros generales lo observaron al pasar. Pudo sentir la mirada hostil de Asterión atravesándolo como si fuera un cuchillo de hielo. Aquel guerrero nórdico, alto, musculoso, de largos cabellos rubios, lo había odiado desde el primer día en que se vieron las caras, y mucho más ahora, luego de todo lo que él había hecho. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué importaba?

No demasiado lejos estaba Quirino, la Divina Lanza, escrutándolo con sus ojos azules y astutos. Al igual que muchos otros, él tampoco confiaba en él. Lo había dejado bien en claro el día en que Asterión y él casi se matan el uno al otro, y en ese momento pareció reafirmarlo cuando lo miró al pasar, atravesándolo con aquellos ojos que parecían dos trozos de hielo.

La hermosa Nix, la deidad nocturna, también estaba allí. Thestio le sonrió al pasar a su lado, inclinándose en una graciosa reverencia. Ella lo siguió inexpresivamente con la mirada, sin evidenciar el más leve rastro de emoción en sus ojos oscuros. Thestio volvió a encogerse de hombros. Nix era así, después de todo. Esperar algo de ella aparte de una fría y total indiferencia era pedir demasiado.

El último al que atisbó antes de detenerse frente al balcón fue a Tálao, Rey de Argos, uno de los héroes de los Argonautas. Con el cabello de un rubio cobrizo y ojos de un marrón muy claro, casi amarillos, Tálao era hermoso y elegante como un dios. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y uno de sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón. En su otra mano sostenía una copa de vino, la cual alzó hacia él con una sonrisa taimada. Thestio le sonrió de igual manera, paseando sus ojos rojos por la habitación. Solo ellos estaban allí. Reflexionando un poco, no era de sorprenderse que Enio no estuviera presente, pues no por nada Deimos y Fobos lo habían encerrado en las profundidades del castillo. Aún así, se preguntó donde estarían Cicno y Tereo, los dos que faltaban. Después de todo, si los demás estaban ahí era porque los dioses hermanos habían decidido hacer público lo que fuera que le tuvieran preparado.

Deimos y Fobos, los hijos de Ares con la diosa Afrodita, el terror y el miedo encarnados.

Pudo ver a Fobos delante de él, dándole las espaldas, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura. El Dios del Miedo estaba parado en el balcón que sobresalía varios metros por fuera de la habitación, al aire libre, observando el despejado cielo nocturno. Vestido con una exquisita túnica roja, capa negra, y falda plisada de cuero, parecía un poderoso general romano. Sin embargo resultaba obvio que no se trataba de un hombre normal, incluso a simple vista. Tenía el cabello peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, rubio, con algunas delgadas trenzas sobresaliendo entre los rizos. Extraños tatuajes, muy finos e intrincados, le recorrían los brazos, trepando por los lados del cuello hasta casi las mejillas. De haberse dado vuelta, todos habrían contemplado un rostro anormalmente hermoso, con ojos del color de la amatista y unas pupilas de un blanco lechoso que a él siempre le habían provocado repulsión. Thestio notó que estaba contemplando la luna llena, de espaldas a él, y enseguida supo por qué. Era casi imperceptible, pero podía notarlo. La superficie blanca de la luna estaba cubierta por un muy leve tinte rojizo.

"_Una luna sangrienta"_ pensó Thestio, torciendo sus labios en una leve mueca de desagrado.

Era de esperarse. Después de todo, Ares estaba a punto de despertar. Si Deimos y Fobos estaban allí de vuelta era porque su búsqueda había tenido éxito…

—Thestio, me alegra ver que ya te encuentras aquí.

La voz de Fobos era extraña. No era una sino dos voces hablando al unísono. La que más se escuchaba era amable y gentil, la otra…no tanto.

Thestio se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamado, señor Fobos?

—Nuestro llamado, mortal insolente.

Thestio sintió la presencia a sus espaldas antes de escuchar realmente la voz…o las voces, pues Deimos compartía aquella extraña característica con su hermano. La presencia, sin embargo, no era la misma. Pudo sentir una fría y terrible oscuridad creciendo tras él, la cual pareció engullir toda la habitación. De repente, pese a todo su gran poder, Thestio se sintió increíblemente pequeño. Se dio vuelta lentamente, con cautela, observando al ser que brotó de repente de entre las sombras. El Dios del Terror era un hombre alto y fornido, muy diferente a su elegante hermano. Vestía una polvorienta túnica negra de sacerdote, con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Aún así, pudo ver a la perfección el rostro pálido y afilado, con dos cortinas de pelo negro cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Al igual que Fobos, los extraños tatuajes trepaban por la piel blanca de su cuello, formando glifos y runas ilegibles. Los ojos también eran los mismos: violetas y opacos, inhumanos. Thestio ocultó a la perfección su sobresalto cuando Deimos se acercó hacia él con aire amenazador. Fobos, sin embargo, lo notó al instante.

—No te exasperes, hermano—exclamó divertido—Pones nervioso al buen Thestio, y deseo hablar en calma con él.

El primer general se volvió para observarlo, volviendo a inclinarse con más cautela que respeto.

—Estoy a su disposición, mis señores…

—Claro que si…—respondió Fobos, con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios—Nos estábamos preguntando justo antes de que llegaras… ¿Qué tal te fue con los santos de Acuario y Capricornio? Espero que hayas obtenido la victoria… Después de todo, interrumpiste el combate de nada más y nada menos que Radamanthys. Te diré que no estaba para nada contento con ello.

—Así es—Deimos lo atravesó con una mirada que habría matado a un hombre normal—Pero Radamanthys no es ningún idiota. Luego de todos los problemas que estuviste causando, sabe que hay que tirarle un hueso a los perros de vez en cuando…más cuando el perro es uno tan rabioso e impaciente como tú.

Thestio sonrió como si fuera el ser más inocente del mundo.

— ¿Problemas? Me temo que no lo sigo. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente, señor Deimos?

Fobos dejó escapar una risita, divertido.

—No te hagas el inocente, Thestio. Todos aquí saben que fuiste tú el que provocó a Zelo y a Cratos para que marcharan hacia el Santuario, y que desprecias a Radamanthys incluso más que a nuestro enemigo en común. Después de semejantes antecedentes en verdad deseo que hayas hecho bien las cosas ahora.

Thestio se encogió de hombros.

—Ávicus de Capricornio está muerto.

— ¿Solo Ávicus?—preguntó Fobos, fingiendo curiosidad— ¿Qué sucedió con Gáel de Acuario?

—Lo dejé ir.

Thestio pudo sentir como la oscura presencia a sus espaldas crecía hasta volverse inconmensurable. Deimos siempre estaba furioso, pero había momentos como ese en que su ira parecía ser capaz de engullir al mundo entero. Se quedó muy, muy, quieto, observando de reojo hacia atrás. Fobos, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Lo dejaste ir?—inquirió cordialmente— ¿Y a que se debió eso, si puedo preguntar?

El general volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Radamanthys lo dejó casi muerto. Después del entretenido combate que ofreció el tal Ávicus no encontré para nada divertido tener que matar así al otro.

— ¿Y eso te parece motivo suficiente para desobedecer órdenes directas, mortal arrogante?—Deimos estaba furioso, incluso más que antes, pero Fobos volvió a restarle importancia.

—Por todas las prisiones del infierno, Thestio—exclamó divertido—Si no te conociera como te conozco, diría que tuviste compasión de ese caballero. Supongo que me equivoco, ¿verdad?

—Por favor su señoría, me insulta.

En ese momento, Thestio notó que todos en la habitación lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de cautela, atención y desprecio. Él no pudo más que sonreírles con toda la falsedad de la que fue capaz. Acababa de corroborar por qué estaban todos allí. Deimos, como siempre, estaba de un humor de perros, y Fobos, con su particular punto de vista de las cosas, consideraba curiosa hasta cierto punto su manera de obrar. Siempre supieron que solo había acabado con el caballero de Capricornio… Tenían la intención de reprenderlo desde el principio, y al parecer todos debían ser testigos de su humillación. Amplió su sonrisa, esta vez de verdad. Nada de aquello, la desaprobación de los dioses hermanos y de sus compañeros, podría haberle importado menos. No teniendo en cuenta lo que planeaba.

—En fin—dijo en tono aburrido, como quitándole importancia a todo lo que se había dicho hasta entonces—Ahora tenemos la certeza total de que las fuerzas del Santuario atacarán nuestro castillo, ¿verdad? Luego de tantas órdenes conservadoras con Radamanthys a la cabeza, es un placer tenerlos de vuelta, mis señores. Sé que ustedes nos llevarán por un camino más…adecuado.

Los ojos bestiales de Fobos lo atravesaron como si pudieran leerle el alma.

—Oh, Radamanthys seguirá siendo tu superior, Thestio—declaró haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la mano—Nosotros delegamos en él por si no te habías dado cuenta. Por eso esperamos que de ahora en más, al menos que quieras sufrir realmente las consecuencias, hagas lo que se te pide.

Thestio frunció el ceño con una expresión que reveló más de lo que hubiese querido. Fobos se echó a reír.

— ¡Qué cara! Cálmate por favor, mi buen general. Para que veas cual es el camino que seguiremos y te quedes más tranquilo, te comentaré que es lo que sucederá cuando Athena nos ataque.

—Lo escucho, mi señor…

Fobos se dio vuelta nuevamente, contemplando la luna llena.

—Como sabes, esperamos que el grueso de las fuerzas del Santuario invada nuestro castillo en la brevedad. Sé qué piensas que la mayoría de los santos son solo basura, pero no debes cometer el error de subestimarlos.

—Ese fue el error que Zelo y Cratos cometieron—intervino Deimos, hablando a todos los presentes con sus voces superpuestas—De ahora en más, esperamos que de verdad hagan valer sus títulos como generales de nuestro señor…de lo contrario, yo mismo me haré cargo de que lo lamenten.

Fobos sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

—De cualquier modo, los santos no serán capaces de atravesar la barrera que Deimos y yo hemos levantado. Lo que haremos será acorralarlos por la retaguardia contra esa barrera, sin darles lugar para escapar. Con todos ustedes, queridos generales, sus legiones, y nosotros mismos, si hace falta, las fuerzas de Athena no durarán mucho tiempo. Será una victoria segura. Tal vez no sencilla, pero sí segura. ¿Qué te parece?

Durante un segundo, Thestio pareció incómodo. Había olvidado la maldita barrera. Sin embargo no tardó en hacer una reverencia.

—Me parece perfecto, su excelencia…

—Claro que sí.

Fobos intercambió miradas brevemente con su hermano, hablando en voz alta y clara a todos los generales.

—Como ya saben, el señor Ares ha guardado silencio durante los últimos días, así que salvo que él ordene lo contrario ese será nuestro plan. Sin embargo, es menester que obremos con sumo cuidado cuando las fuerzas de Athena lleguen aquí…—los ojos antinaturales de Fobos se encendieron—…pues un destino muy importante, el más importante, se cumplirá ese día…

**. . .**

Kei cayó sobre el lodazal en que se había transformado la arena del coliseo, levantando una gran nube de agua. Allí, de espaldas en el suelo, de cara a la lluvia torrencial que no paraba de caer, pudo sentir en cada uno de sus músculos el verdadero poder de un caballero de oro. Era increíble. En cuanto el puño de Astinos resplandecía, todo se volvía una confusa vorágine de luz y dolor. No podía ver a través de su ataque. Era imposible…

Los pasos resonaron claramente sobre el estrépito de la lluvia cuando Astinos se acercó hacia él. Kei intentó incorporarse, sintiendo que el agua que le corría por el rostro se mezclaba con la sangre.

— ¿Esto es todo?—preguntó, implacable, el caballero de Sagitario— ¿Este es el poder con el que pretendes enfrentar a los generales de Ares?

Kei apretó los dientes y se obligo a levantarse, apoyando una mano sobre el suelo embarrado. Sus ojos marrones escrutaron cautelosamente al poderoso hombre ante él. Astinos lo observaba con la imponencia de un dios, formidable en su armadura dorada. Durante un segundo, Kei se dejó perder en el espectáculo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el noble metal. El agua corría como pequeñas cascadas a través de las alas de oro de Sagitario, arrancándole hermosos destellos multicolores. Era como si Astinos estuviera rodeado de cientos de pequeñas luciérnagas.

—Kei… ¡Defiéndete!

Kei abrió enormemente los ojos, intentando en vano hacerse a un lado. Sabía que era lo que venía, incluso llegó a anticipar el movimiento incipiente del brazo de su maestro. Aún así, en cuanto el puño dorado brilló, nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

— ¡Relámpago Atómico!

La fuerza de cientos de miles de descargas eléctricas lo alcanzaron a la vez, mandándolo a volar de espaldas contra las gradas inferiores. Kei impactó brutalmente contra la roca húmeda del coliseo, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos. Su maestro no se estaba conteniendo en lo más mínimo a la hora de atacarlo… Aún así, con una agilidad que sorprendió a Astinos, se las arregló para salir de la montaña de escombros con un brusco estallido de cosmo-energía. Las rocas y el polvo volaron en todas direcciones, dándole un segundo de vital cobertura para atravesar a toda velocidad la arena del coliseo. Sus meteoros resultaban inútiles contra Astinos, así que concentró el poder de varios miles de ellos en un solo punto.

— ¡Cometa Pegaso!

Aquella era por lejos su técnica más poderosa, la cual, utilizada con su cosmos al máximo, era capaz de superar por mucho el poder de un santo de plata. Sin embargo, sin siquiera inmutarse, Astinos contuvo todo el poder solo con la palma de su mano. El joven Pegaso observó atónito como su maestro desviaba hacia un lado el ataque con un simple movimiento de muñeca, como quien descorre con desdén una cortina. Un segundo después, su brazo ya estaba alzado nuevamente en su dirección. Kei se detuvo en seco, saltando hacia un costado justo cuando el puño de Astinos se encendió. Pero no logró anticiparlo a tiempo. La brutal presión del relámpago dorado lo alcanzó de lleno en el hombro, lanzándolo violentamente hacia atrás.

Kei volvió a sentir el sabor del lodo y la sangre en su boca cuando cayó de cara al suelo, arrastrándose por la arena embarrada. Lo había visto…había logrado ver el momento en que Astinos preparó su técnica, pero aún así no fue capaz de evitarla. El golpe era instantáneo… Era una acción-reacción inmediata, como si con solo alzar su brazo Astinos no necesitara nada más para mandarlo a volar por los aires. La realidad era mucho más simple. Velocidad. Simple, pura y aterradora velocidad. El Relámpago Atómico era tan veloz que Kei ni siquiera llegaba a verlo…

— ¿Te preguntas por qué no eres capaz de eludir mis ataques?—preguntó de repente Astinos, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente—Es por la velocidad. No hay nada más veloz en este mundo que el ataque de un caballero dorado. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?

Kei volvió a levantarse con dificultad, sintiendo como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada. En ese momento le pareció increíble que su armadura continuara entera. Luego de recibir impactos tan brutales, cualquier otra protección hubiera volado en pedazos. Su armadura, no obstante, era diferente.

"_Fue bañada por la sangre de un caballero de oro…"_ recordó.

La sangre de Liang de Libra había sido utilizada para restaurar su armadura. Eso, sumado al arte milenario de los alquimistas de Jamir, había hecho que la armadura de Pegaso adquiriera una resistencia fuera de lo común. No iba a romperse tan fácilmente, ni siquiera bajo los ataques de uno de los doce caballeros.

— ¿Sabes a qué se debe?

La voz de Astinos volvió a sonar, fuerte e implacable bajo la lluvia.

—Al Séptimo Sentido…—murmuró Kei, limpiándose la sangre y el lodo del rostro.

—Exacto—concedió Astinos—El dominio del Séptimo Sentido es lo que permite a los caballeros dorados atacar con la potencia y la velocidad en que lo hacen. El poder para destruir las mismísimas estrellas, la velocidad que solo la luz puede lograr… ¡Eso es un caballero de oro!

Kei puso todo su cuerpo en tensión al ver como su maestro volvía a acercarse a él. No mostraba señal alguna de agotamiento, pese a haber utilizado el Relámpago Atómico tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

—Solo el control del Séptimo Sentido te permitirá reaccionar ante ataques de este nivel—continuó Astinos—Solo a través de su comprensión podrás atacar con el mismo poder y velocidad. ¿Eres consciente de que los generales de Ares poseen esta misma habilidad también? Deberás ser capaz de hacer lo mismo si quieres enfrentarlos…—Astinos se detuvo, mirándolo severamente— ¡Ahora muéstrame tu Séptimo Sentido, Kei!

Kei gritó.

Tensando los brazos como si fueran cuerdas de acero y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kei dejó escapar un feroz grito mientras su cosmos estallaba al máximo. No estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de quemar su cosmos hasta el Séptimo Sentido, pero aún así puso absolutamente todo su ser en ese ataque. Su cosmos ardió como jamás lo había hecho antes, dotándolo de un poder que iba mucho más allá de lo que el más fuerte de los caballeros plateados podría logar. Cuando echó el hombro hacia atrás, con la mano empuñada, se sintió más poderoso que nunca en su vida.

— ¡Cometa Pegaso!

Kei arrojó un puñetazo que dispersó el agua de la lluvia como si fuera una ola. Su cosmos abrió un profundo surco en la tierra cuando su golpe avanzó hacia un impasible Astinos. Un Astinos que ya no estaba allí. Kei observó incrédulo como su ataque impactaba de lleno contra el otro extremo del coliseo, levantando una increíble columna de polvos y escombros. Nuevamente, su maestro había sido demasiado rápido. Y él demasiado lento… No notó la presencia a sus espaldas hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

— ¡Relámpago Atómico!

Estaba completamente desprotegido, de espaldas a su atacante. Esta vez no pudo ni siquiera intentar prepararse para lo que venía. El poder de Astinos lo abrazó como una ola de calor hirviente, eléctrico, arrojándolo de cara contra la arena del coliseo. Kei sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado a través del lodo por una fuerza bestial, haciéndolo impactar contra los escombros que él mismo había provocado un segundo atrás. Como antes, su armadura no sufrió daño alguno, pero las cosas fueron distintas para él. De repente todo se tornó oscuro, y ya nada pudo ver, o sentir, aparte de la lluvia helada calándole los huesos.

Aquello era todo.

No podía hacerlo…

Lo había intentado pero había fracasado. No había manera alguna de que pudiera moverse a esa velocidad…no había manera de que pudiera concentrar semejante poder en sus manos. El cosmos de Astinos era inigualable. Su poder, algo inalcanzable. No volvió a moverse. Se sentía tan agotado, tan lastimado, tan abrumadoramente superado, que la perspectiva de rendirse a la oscuridad que poco a poco lo envolvía pareció lo mejor. Si…dormir. Dormir eternamente.

—Así que te has rendido…

La lluvia repiqueteaba estruendosamente en sus oídos, interminable, pero aún así pudo oír la voz de su maestro a la distancia. ¿Si se había rendido? No importaba… Solo quería dormir.

Silencio.

Si, mejor así.

Hasta que la voz sonó de nuevo.

—Veo que me equivoqué contigo, Kei—un verdadero pesar inundó las palabras de Astinos—Cuando te conocí a ti y a Ellisa, hace ya ocho años, pensé que había algo especial en ti.

"_Ellisa…"_

—Eras tan pequeño…tal vez ya no lo recuerdes. Pero cuando yo irrumpí en el pueblo en llamas ese día, salvándolos a ambos de aquellos malditos asesinos, me di cuenta de algo…—Astinos hizo una pausa. Kei apenas podía escucharlo—Tú mismo habrías podido destruirlos a todos si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, pues, durante un breve instante, menos de un segundo, pude sentir algo naciendo en ti. No eras más que un niño, pero aún así pude sentir la energía del universo brillando en ti. Me di cuenta de que habías despertado inconscientemente un cosmos de magnitudes gigantescas. Eso es algo que solo unos pocos logran sin entrenamiento, a una edad tan temprana. Por eso te traje aquí conmigo junto con Ellisa, aquella hermosa niña que creció para convertirse en nuestra Diosa.

—Ellisa…

Kei se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz. Era como si el simple hecho de hablar supusiera un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Astinos, no obstante, no lo escuchó.

—Era el destino, Kei. Eso fue lo que me dije una y otra vez. Estaba destinado a hallarlos a ambos. Había encontrado a la mismísima Athena entre las cenizas de ese pueblo, y también a alguien…alguien que podría convertirse en mi sucesor como caballero dorado… ¡Alguien que tendría el poder suficiente para proteger a Athena!

Kei movió apenas una de sus manos, cerrándola en un puño. Una muy cálida sensación, apenas un débil chispazo en la oscuridad, comenzó a formarse en su pecho.

—Pero veo que estaba equivocado—la voz de Astinos se volvió dura—Encontré a Athena, pero no a alguien lo suficientemente digno para protegerla. ¿Esto es lo que habría sucedido, Kei? ¿Esto es lo que hubieras hecho si los generales del Dios de la Guerra estuvieran aquí? ¿Te habrías rendido dejándoles el camino libre hasta nuestra diosa?

Kei se incorporó. Lentamente, muy lentamente, hizo un inmenso esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, dejando que los escombros que lo cubrían cayeran hacia un costado. Solo unos segundos atrás le habría resultado imposible hacerlo, pero aquella extraña calidez, esa luz latiendo en su interior, le dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. ¿Si los habría dejado marchar hacia Ellisa? No. Jamás.

—No…—dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba decirlo—No…

Astinos esbozó una muy tenue sonrisa, pero no se detuvo.

—Decías que querías tener el poder necesario para defender a Athena—acusó— ¿Pero crees que podrías hacerlo en estas condiciones? ¿Crees que serías un rival para Jasón, o para Zelo, quienes te derrotaron tan fácilmente en el pasado? ¡¿Sabes qué es lo que sucedería si solo tú estuvieras entre ellos y Athena?!

—Cállate…

Kei apenas se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras. No quería aceptar lo que conllevaban. Era impensable. Él no lo permitiría. La luz latió con más y más fuerza, extendiéndose desde el centro de su pecho hacia sus extremidades, revitalizándolo. ¡No permitiría que nadie la lastimara!

—Moriría—las palabras de Astinos sonaron con la fuerza y la contundencia de un martillazo—Eso es lo que sucedería, Kei. A pesar de todo tu discurso sobre jamás abandonarla, sobre ser más fuerte, sobre trascender, no serías capaz de defenderla. No así. Eso es lo que pasaría—la voz de Astinos se transformó en un susurro—Dejarías morir a Ellisa…

— ¡Silencio!

La luz estalló.

Kei sintió que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era embargado por un poder inconmensurable, un poder tal que durante un segundo temió no ser capaz de soportarlo. Pero no fue así. La energía lo llenó como si fuera un río ardiente, inundando su cuerpo de una indescriptible sensación de omnipotencia. De repente, todo el dolor y el cansancio desaparecieron. Sus sentidos se agudizaron hasta volverse increíblemente agudos. El cosmos lo rodeó como si fuera una extensión más de él, ardiendo con una intensidad que solo había sentido al ver luchar a Pliers de Cáncer. Y su armadura… Astinos lo notó antes que él mismo. Lo vio en sus ojos, que lo observaron sorprendidos.

La armadura de Pegaso brillaba como el oro.

Kei se observó fascinado las manos, contemplando cómo cada una de las piezas de Pegaso brillaba con un inconfundible resplandor. ¡El bronce se había transformado en oro!

—Bien, Kei, muy bien…—Astinos lo observó fijamente a través de la lluvia, alzando su mano empuñada—Tu armadura, restaurada con la sangre de Liang, brilla como una armadura dorada, reacciona a tu cosmo-energía. Eso significa que has logrado despertar el Séptimo Sentido… ¡Veamos ahora si tiene el poder suficiente para proteger a Athena!—el descomunal cosmos de Astinos volvió a bailar a su alrededor, como si fuera un fuego dorado— ¡RELÁMPAGO ATÓMICO!

Esta vez Kei pudo verlo. Lo vio tan claro que se sorprendió de no haber sido capaz de verlo antes. El nuevo poder que lo embargaba, el Séptimo Sentido, lo hizo reaccionar en forma automática, como si toda su mente y su percepción se hubieran ampliado. El cosmos estalló en su interior, acumulándose en un solo punto cuando lo liberó hacia afuera.

— ¡COMETA PEGASO!

Una omnipotente esfera de energía brotó del puño extendido de Kei, impactando contra la explosión de descargas eléctricas de Astinos. Durante unos instantes, el poder de ambos estuvo tensamente igualado, con la lluvia abriéndose en torno al choque de poderes en la forma de una inmensa esfera de agua. Kei sintió como si estuviera intentando empujar contra un muro de acero solo con sus manos desnudas. Astinos era tan fuerte… Estaba seguro de que no estaba empleando toda su fuerza en el ataque, y aún así, su Relámpago Atómico comenzaba a ganar terreno, haciéndolo retroceder arrastrando los pies por el lodo. Todo el increíble poder que acababa de adquirir comenzó a menguar. Gritó cuando una descarga eléctrica escapó a la resistencia de su cometa, golpeándolo en la pierna. Kei dobló una rodilla sobre el suelo, su armadura perdiendo poco a poco el espectacular brillo dorado que la había cubierto. No sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo…

"_¿Qué es lo que sucedería si solo tú estuvieras entre ellos y Athena…?"_

Aquello fue todo.

La última reserva del increíble poder latiendo en su interior estalló. Kei gritó, gritó como nunca antes cuando absolutamente todo su cosmos, toda su vida, se acumuló en la punta de su puño. Su Cometa Pegaso, aquella gran esfera de energía azulada, avanzó como si fuera impulsada por los mismísimos dioses, deshaciendo las descargas eléctricas que la contenían con escalofriante facilidad.

Astinos abrió enormemente los ojos cuando todo eso poder cayó sobre él. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, alzó el brazo derecho para contenerla con la palma de su mano. Fue como sumergir el brazo en el mismísimo calor del sol… La energía generada por Kei lo hizo retroceder bruscamente sobre la tierra, a pesar de estar empleándose al máximo para contenerla. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera liberado un ataque tan poderoso? Con una extraña mezcla de orgullo, fascinación y temor, Astinos comprendió que si no hacía algo pronto aquella increíble energía estallaría sobre él, incapaz de ser contenida por más tiempo. No quería siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

—Basta de juegos…—murmuró para sí mismo.

Kei apenas acababa de despertar el Séptimo Sentido. Él, en cambio, lo dominaba completamente desde hacía años. Era capaz de hacer arder su cosmos hasta límites que incluso otros santos de oro encontrarían difícil igualar. Y eso fue lo que debió hacer para contrarrestar el ataque de un caballero de bronce. Astinos soltó un grito desgarrador, presionando hacia adelante con absolutamente toda la fuerza de sus siete sentidos. Inmediatamente, la masa azulada en que se había transformado el cometa de Kei retrocedió, repelido por su titánico poder. Astinos se preparó para alzar su brazo, dispuesto a empujar hacia arriba aquella destructiva acumulación de cosmos

Entonces la energía estalló.

No sintió demasiado el dolor, al menos no tanto como el asombro que recorrió todo su cuerpo como si fuera un baldazo de agua helada. Astinos trastabilló, retrocediendo varios pasos con su mano izquierda sujetándose la muñeca. Todo el brazo derecho sangraba y humeaba desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo. Sin embargo no fue aquello lo que lo sorprendió hasta el punto de casi asustarlo. Había algo más…algo tan increíble como alarmante.

Astinos alzó su brazo derecho, observándolo a través de la lluvia. Desde la muñeca hasta el codo, el brazal de su armadura había desaparecido.

Una armadura de oro…destruida.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver los fragmentos dorados esparcidos por el suelo, casi enterrados entre el lodo. El ataque de Kei no solo había superado al suyo, deshaciéndolo en pleno aire, sino que había logrado destruir su armadura. Una de las doce armaduras doradas.

Sintió un escalofrío muy distinto al provocado por la lluvia cuando giró la cabeza hacia Kei. El santo de Pegaso se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, inconsciente.

Desconocedor de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

**.**

Khenma observó en silencio a su amigo, como si evaluara si debía creer o no en lo que acababa de escuchar de sus propios labios. Hacerlo supondría reconocer algo inconcebible.

—Es la primera vez que veo una armadura de oro destruida…—murmuró, examinando con atención el brazo derecho de Astinos—En realidad, es la primera vez que veo a una de las doce armaduras dañadas.

Astinos esbozó una leve sonrisa. A pesar de lo que acababa de contarle, no parecía para nada asombrado o intranquilo.

— ¿Podrás repararla, verdad?

Khenma le echó una larga mirada antes de responder.

—Debería ser capaz—declaró finalmente, soltándole el brazo—Como te acabo de decir, jamás había visto una de las armaduras de oro dañadas. Nunca he intentado restaurar una… Aún así, los principios básicos siguen siendo los mismos—asintió, intentando ocultar el asombro que lo embargaba—Debería poder repararla.

Astinos también asintió, soltando un largo suspiro. Durante un largo instante, no hicieron más que contemplar el paisaje del Santuario, silentes bajo la suave llovizna que los acariciaba como si fuera una mujer.

—Eres consciente de lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?—soltó por fin Astinos, sin mirarlo.

Khenma lo pensó. Claro que era consciente. Pero aún así le costaba difícil creerlo. A pesar de tener la prueba ante sus ojos, el mismísimo brazal de Sagitario despedazado, le costaba creer que Kei…

—Al principio, cuando nuestros poderes chocaron, fue solo la fuerza de alguien que recién comenzaba a vislumbrar el Séptimo Sentido—Astinos habló en tono calmo, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte—Durante los primeros segundos, pude haber contrarrestado sin problemas el ataque de Kei. Había logrado hacer que despertara el cosmos final, aunque para ello debí recurrir a métodos muy bajos—Astinos sonrió tristemente—Kei no va a estar para nada contento conmigo luego de todo lo que le dije para provocarlo. Pero era necesario…

—Creo que de haberlo contrarrestado cuando aún eras capaz, no estarías aquí en este momento pidiendo que repare tu armadura…

El santo de Sagitario asintió, distraído.

—Quise ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar—explicó—Continué presionando hasta que él se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad de superarme. Estaba a punto de deshacer mi ataque cuando ese…poder…brotó de Kei como si fuera un volcán en erupción—la tranquila mirada de Astinos se endureció—Tuve que recurrir absolutamente a todo mi cosmos para evitar que me volara el brazo en pedazos, ¿puedes creerlo? Y aún así…

—Aún así fue capaz de hacerle esto a tu armadura.

Astinos no dijo nada. Khenma lo miró de reojo. Parecía tan pensativo como él.

"_Eres consciente de lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?"_

La pregunta volvió a sonar en la mente del santo de Aries. Y no pudo más que contestarla.

—Las armaduras de oro fueron construidas para perdurar eternamente—dijo en voz baja—Nada puede destruirlas. Teóricamente, temperaturas extremas, las cuales ni siquiera Gáel es capaz de alcanzar, podrían llegar a romperlas tras un largo tiempo de exposición. Pero fuera de eso, nada salvo…salvo…

—Salvo el poder de un Dios.

Fue Astinos el que dijo lo que él no se atrevía.

Y era cierto.

Solo los dioses eran capaces de destruir una armadura de oro. Fuera de eso, el solo hecho de generar una simple cuarteadura supondría una hazaña increíble. Pero el brazal de Sagitario estaba hecho pedazos. Había sido _destruido_ por el poder de Kei. Khenma volvió a mirar a su amigo. Se veía tan tranquilo…

—Astinos…esto quiere decir que…

—Que Arhat estaba en lo cierto—Astinos sonrió—Durante un segundo, Kei fue capaz de alcanzar un poder cercano al de los dioses…

**. . .**

Todo estaba muy, muy oscuro. Nada que no fuera una negrura absoluta podía verse en todas direcciones. No había suelo, no había techo ni cielo; no había muros. Nada. Estaba de pie en un espacio oscuro y vacío, infinito, como si flotara en medio de una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Kei observó de un lado a otro, confundido. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era…era…

¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño, esforzándose por recordar. Podía ver una colisión, un brillante y poderoso choque de energías. Si…eso era. Él hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ceder ante la presión contraria, la cual caía sobre él como una avalancha. Era muy importante que lo hiciera. Era muy importante que controlara el poder que estaba utilizando para resistir ese choque. ¿Pero por qué?

—Astinos…—susurró, sorprendiéndose del estruendo de su propia voz.

Aquel lugar era tan oscuro y silencioso que incluso el más leve susurro se escuchaba como un grito. La oscuridad también era extraña. ¿Por qué, si todo lo que lo rodeaba era un vacío negro, podía verse las manos? Era como si su cuerpo brillara tenuemente en la oscuridad. Eso lo hacía todavía más extraño. Fuera de él mismo, no había absolutamente nada allí.

Volvió a centrarse en sus recuerdos. Ahora todo era un poco más claro. Había sido Astinos… Cumpliendo con su petición, su maestro lo había enfrentado en un combate real…solo así podría despertar el Séptimo Sentido, la esencia final del cosmos. ¿Lo había logrado? No supo responder. Si lo había conseguido… ¿Qué hacía allí entonces? Ese lugar era como…la _nada_ misma. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso había muerto?

Echó a andar a través de la oscuridad, sin estar seguro de que era lo que debía hacer. No parecía haber nada bajo sus pies y sobre su cabeza, aparte de aquella negrura infinita, pero el suelo se sentía solido. Así que caminó. Caminó durante lo que parecieron horas, con la extraña sensación de no estar avanzando, de no estar yendo a ningún lugar. Sus pasos no hacían sonido alguno. No había más que silencio allí; silencio y oscuridad. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando vio aquella delgada línea de luz en el horizonte.

Kei se detuvo en seco, mirando con atención hacia adelante. En el medio de la nada, un finísimo haz de luz se elevaba hacia arriba. ¿De qué color era? Durante un segundo le pareció que era blanca. Luego pasó a ser dorada, y finalmente de un tono rojizo. Kei echó a correr en aquella dirección, ansioso. Algo en su interior le decía que debía llegar a la luz. Era importante.

Tardó lo que parecieron otras largas horas en llegar, y lo que vio lo hizo detenerse por completo. Había algo clavado en el suelo de la oscuridad. Una vara larga y delgada de color negro, con una hermosa y ornamentada punta de oro. ¿Provenía de allí la luz que había visto antes? No lo parecía. Aquel objeto no emitía resplandor alguno, ni blanco, ni dorado ni rojizo.

De repente, casi sin proponérselo, Kei se acercó lentamente. Era curioso. No habría sabido decir por qué, pero de pronto sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de tocarlo… Era importante. Estiró la mano muy lentamente…solo un poco más…

Kei abrió los ojos. La luz de la habitación era tenue, pero aún así fue como si de repente lo hubieran puesto de cara contra el sol. Se echó una mano sobre el rostro, intentando cubrirse.

—Al fin despiertas…

Esa voz…

Kei retiró la mano, topándose con un par de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Ellisa?

La reencarnación de Athena le sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Kei notó que estaba recostado entre sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Ellisa estaba sentada en los pequeños escalones que llevaban hacia el trono del patriarca, el cual se alzaba imponente tras ellos. Kei reposaba entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas. Un leve rubor encendió su rostro al notarlo.

—Has dormido un día entero—susurró la muchacha, sin dejar de sonreírle—Estaba preocupada por ti.

Kei tuvo problemas para responder. Durante unos cuantos segundos, no hizo más que observar el rostro de Ellisa. Siempre había sido sumamente hermosa. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, con diminutas motas doradas brillando alrededor de las pupilas. Los cortos cabellos castaños enmarcaban un rostro ovalado y sonriente, con pómulos altos y nariz respingada. Kei sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Te ves adorable cuando duermes, ¿lo sabías?

Kei se sonrojó.

—Nunca me lo habían dicho antes…

—Murmurabas algo hace unos instantes. ¿Un mal sueño?

—Uno bastante extraño…—respondió distraídamente, observando de reojo la gran recámara del patriarca— ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Astinos te trajo ayer por la noche.

En ese momento Kei volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Astinos?

—Si…no sé qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente, pero estabas muy lastimado…

Era cierto. Astinos lo había atacado una y otra vez con una de sus técnicas más poderosas. De no haber sido por la armadura que Khenma le había reparado, habría muerto sobre la arena del antiguo coliseo… Sin embargo, no se sentía herido en absoluto. Tenía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien. ¿Acaso ella…? Sonrió.

— ¿Has sido tú quien ha curado mis heridas, Ellisa?

La joven se ruborizó, apartando levemente la mirada.

—Si…—afirmó titubeante—Astinos estaba preocupado, por eso te trajo directamente hasta aquí. He utilizado mi cosmos lo mejor que pude para sanarte.

—Y lo has hecho muy bien—sonrió Kei—Como en aquella ocasión…

Ambos guardaron silencio. No olvidaban que ella había cuidado de él la noche que Jasón invadió el Santuario. El berserker lo había dejado al borde de la muerte, y fue Ellisa, con su cosmos divino, quien lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Kei sonrió al recordarlo, tomándola suavemente de la mano.

—Gracias—susurró.

Dos veces lo había salvado, dos veces había cuidado de él. Sin embargo las cosas serían distintas ahora. Podía recordar a la perfección lo que había sucedido en el antiguo coliseo, en medio del lodo, la lluvia y los terribles ataques. Había superado la dura prueba impuesta por Astinos. Finalmente había despertado el Séptimo Sentido.

"_Ahora, seré yo quien te proteja, Ellisa…"_ se juró a sí mismo, apretando suavemente la mano de la muchacha.

Ellisa le sonrió con todo el rostro, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—Ahora y siempre, Kei…

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Vamos con las chicas =P_

**_._**

**_Calíope_**

_Edad__: 23_

_Estatura__: 1,68 m_

_Peso__: 59kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 24 de marzo (aries)_

_Origen__: Pueblo de Rodorio, Grecia_

_Significado del nombre__: nombre de origen griego. Significa "la de la bella voz__"_

___Técnica especial: "Garra de Trueno". Si bien no llega a utilizarlo en el pequeño enfrentamiento contra Stelios, Calíope domina este ataque insignia de su constelación. Tras elevar su cosmos, Calíope alza ambos brazos para luego golpear con los dedos de la mano extendidos, lanzando poderosos rayos de energía. Estos rayos producen heridas cortantes al contacto y van cargados de energía eléctrica, generando una potencia de mas de 10.000 voltios. _

**_._**

_**Helena** _

_Edad__: 20_

_Estatura__: 1,63 m_

_Peso__: 56kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A+_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 10 de abril (aries)_

_Origen__: Atenas, Grecia_

_Significado del nombre__: Helena es un nombre de origen griego que significa "__brillante como el sol"_

___._

**___Ástrid_**

_Edad__: 19_

_Estatura__: 1,66 m_

_Peso__: 60kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 8 de noviembre (escorpio)_

_Origen__: Götaland, Escandinavia (actual sur de Suecia)_

_Significado del nombre__: Ástrid es un nombre de origen nórdico. Significa "belleza y fortaleza divina__"_

___._

**___Andrómaca_**

_Edad__: 22_

_Estatura__: 1,70 m_

_Peso__: 64kg_

_Tipo de sangre__: A_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 3 de septiembre (virgo)_

_Origen__: provincia romana de Britania (actual Gran Bretaña)_

_Significado del nombre__: Andrómaca es un nombre de origen griego. Significa "aquella que combate como un hombre__"_

___Particularidades: nacida en el seno de una rica y noble familia de comerciantes, Radamanthys la considera la reencarnación de Pandora en esta era._

**___._**


	13. Una luna de sangre

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Una luna de sangre**

**.**

Astinos se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, observando fijamente hacia el trono del patriarca. Sentado en la impecable silla de ébano, Magnus le sostuvo la mirada con gesto extraño.

—Estoy a tus órdenes…

El anciano continuó en silencio durante un largo rato, como si meditara algo muy importante. Astinos aguardó, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cintura.

— ¿Estás listo, hijo?—preguntó de repente el patriarca.

—Más que nunca, su excelencia.

No necesitó meditar demasiado la pregunta. Hacía tiempo ya, desde el día en que se enfrentó con Jasón en el antiguo coliseo, que se estaba preparando para ese momento. Ahora, cuando solo faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer, y la inminente partida, estaba más listo que nunca.

—Bien, muy bien…—Magnus asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente—Todos debemos estar listos… Estamos a punto de vivir momentos críticos para la humanidad.

Astinos asintió. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería el patriarca. La función fundamental de la orden de Athena era defender a la tierra de la terrible ambición de los dioses. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los santos habían librado sangrientas batallas en las cuales se decidió el destino del planeta. Hades, Poseidón, y ahora Ares… Todos habían crecido oyendo las historias, los antiguos relatos de las guerras santas en las que sus antecesores pelearon y murieron. Ahora era su turno, y Magnus se encontraba al frente del ejército que defendería a la humanidad de las garras del Dios de la Guerra. Claro que entendía a que se refería…

—He estado meditando mucho últimamente—Magnus habló con un tono que sonó algo cansado a oídos del caballero de Sagitario—La pregunta que te acabo de hacer también me la hice a mí mismo… ¿Me encuentro en verdad preparado para esto?

Astinos no supo que decir.

—Mi señor, tú…

—He entrenado y visto morir a más caballeros de los que puedo recordar—continuó Magnus, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—Libré innumerables batallas en el pasado, cientos de ellas. Renegados de los Santos Negros, rebeliones, antiguas criaturas y fuerzas mitológicas que renacieron en el mundo luego de siglos…pero nunca nada como esto. Nunca la amenaza directa de uno de los mismísimos dioses.

—Fuiste el caballero más poderoso de tu generación—recordó Astinos—Incluso aún hoy eres uno de los hombres más fuertes que jamás he conocido. Todos aquí crecimos bajo la sombra de tu leyenda; Magnus, el Gran Rey Dorado.

Magnus sonrió con nostalgia.

—Si…fui un caballero una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Pero te diré algo. Luego de ceder mi armadura y dedicarme a la dirección del Santuario, pensé que moriría sin ver el inicio de una guerra santa… Pensé que había cumplido con mi papel en este mundo: encontrar a los guerreros que lo defenderían cuando yo ya no estuviera aquí—el patriarca se puso de pie, acercándose hacia él con paso decidido—Pero estaba equivocado…el destino aún espera algo de mí. Aún debo librar una última batalla antes de abandonar este mundo.

El patriarca extendió su mano derecha enseñándole algo. Era un trozo rectangular de papel, blanco, con algo plasmado sobre su superficie. Astinos pudo leer "Athena" escrito con lo que a simple vista parecía sangre.

—Un sello sagrado—murmuró—La señorita Athena, ¿acaso ella ha…?

Magnus asintió.

—Así es. En estos momentos, la señorita Athena se encuentra descansando en sus habitaciones. Ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para confeccionar varios de estos sellos; cada uno escrito con su sangre e insuflado con su cosmos divino y sus oraciones. Uno solo de ellos tiene el poder suficiente para reforzar la prisión de Ares durante más de medio siglo. Eso es lo que haremos, hijo. Eso es lo que debemos hacer: derrotar a todos los esbirros del Dios de la Guerra y asegurarnos de que éste no despierte de su sueño.

—Tendremos que acercarnos mucho para lograrlo—reflexionó Astinos, observando fijamente el sello—Tendremos que estar justo en frente de la esencia contenida del Señor de la Guerra para sellarlo. No será fácil.

—No, no lo será. Pero lo lograremos—Magnus apoyó una mano sobre su hombro—Me había preguntado a mí mismo si estaba listo para esta guerra, y la respuesta es sí, lo estoy. Jamás me había sentido tan preparado en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, para cumplir este último destino necesitaré de la ayuda de todos los guerreros del Santuario, especialmente la tuya, Astinos.

Astinos lo miró fijamente.

—Me encuentro a tus órdenes, excelencia…

—Hemos perdido a tres de nuestros más fuertes guerreros—murmuró el patriarca, entornando levemente la mirada—Aldebarán, Pliers y también Ávicus. El resto de los santos de oro son increíblemente fuertes, pero ninguno de ellos está hecho para liderar—Magnus le sonrió—Necesitaré de toda tu capacidad y sabiduría para dirigir nuestras tropas durante el ataque, hijo.

Una muy leve sombra, casi imperceptible, atravesó los ojos de Astinos. Nadie salvo Magnus habría sido capaz de notarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

El santo de Sagitario sonrió tristemente.

—Ávicus…—susurró—Es una verdadera lástima que tu sucesor haya caído contra el enemigo…

El patriarca guardó silencio, observándolo fijamente.

—Así que lo sabías.

—Sí, lo sabía.

— ¿Y acaso desaprobabas mi decisión?

—No. Pero fue una elección en la que yo también estuve involucrado… ¿verdad?

Magnus volvió a mirarlo largamente, sin decir nada.

—Mentiría si dijera que no te consideré a ti para ocupar mi lugar—dijo finalmente—Pero tomé una decisión, Astinos, una muy importante. No podía dejar que el hecho de que seas mi hijo interfiriera en semejante elección.

—Lo entiendo muy bien—declaró Astinos—Hubiese sido un insulto para Ávicus si me hubieras elegido a mí solo por eso. Tomaste la decisión correcta, padre. Él era el más adecuado entre todos nosotros para convertirse en el nuevo patriarca. Solo alguien con la más fuerte voluntad y sentido del bien podría haber sido capaz de vivir lo que él vivió y aún así continuar adelante. Ávicus era el mejor de todos nosotros…

Astinos lo entendía, en verdad lo entendía. De haber estado en lugar de Magnus, él habría hecho la misma elección. Ávicus era todo lo que debía ser un caballero. Una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Athena, sus hermanos y sus amigos; el más fuerte sentido del deber, el honor y la justicia; un poder capaz de rivalizar contra los más fuertes caballeros dorados; alguien que había visto el infierno y aún así había tenido fuerzas suficientes para regresar y enfrentar el mundo con honor y justicia. Ávicus había sido el más digno sucesor que Magnus habría podido encontrar.

Y aún así no había podido evitar sentirse dolido cuando lo supo… Algo dentro suyo, muy dentro suyo, le había hecho pensar que Magnus, su padre, tendría en cuenta la sangre que ambos compartían. Se avergonzaba de ello. Se avergonzaba de haber albergado un pensamiento tan egoísta, y sentía que insultaba el espíritu de Ávicus con solo pensarlo. También sabía que Magnus lo había notado.

Astinos dobló una rodilla sobre el suelo con toda la humildad del mundo, clavando la mirada en la fina alfombra roja.

—Lo siento…—dijo—Siento haberme comportado de un modo tan egoísta, tan poco digno de un caballero. Espero que tú, gran patriarca, y el espíritu de Ávicus sean capaces de perdonarme…

Magnus lo observó en silencio, sonriendo ampliamente bajo su barba gris.

—Tu madre habría estado tan orgullosa de ti, muchacho…—susurró, tendiéndole una mano. Astinos la tomó, dejando que su padre lo ayudara a incorporarse—No solo te has convertido en uno de los más fuertes santos de oro, sino también en un gran hombre. Sé que, con tu ayuda, podré cumplir la última tarea que me queda antes de abandonar este mundo…

…El difuso palpitar arrancó a Astinos de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Agitó levemente la cabeza, aturdido, y observó a su alrededor. Las fuerzas del Santuario, varias columnas formadas tanto por santos como por guerreros, avanzaban a cuestas a través del bosque. Pudo ver a Leánder, el joven caballero de Leo, maldiciendo mientras intentaba desatascar su capa de entre las ramas bajas de un árbol. Liang y Arion reían divertidos a su lado, mientras Khenma sacudía la cabeza al pasar junto a ellos. El resto de los caballeros de plata y bronce se formaban en pequeños grupos, todos al frente de varias decenas de soldados. Él mismo marchaba con varios santos plateados a sus espaldas, guiándolos a través del inmenso bosque. Gáel, frío e indiferente a todos, hacía lo mismo. No pudo ver a Kárel por ningún lado, pero no se sorprendió. El santo de Piscis se había adelantado al grupo ni bien llegaron allí, echando a andar a solas a través de los árboles. Aquello no sorprendió a nadie. Kárel era un hombre…solitario.

Astinos volvió a centrar la mirada. Al frente de todos, impecable con su túnica negra, Magnus abría la marcha. Arhat caminaba silencioso a sus espaldas, haciendo pie con una precisión asombrosa entre las ramas y piedras a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

Hacía varios días ya que se habían internado en esa espesura húmeda y cubierta de lodo, abriéndose camino entre árboles que crecían retorcidos unos junto a otros. No habían tenido otra opción. Khenma, de un modo increíble, había sido capaz de teletransportar al grueso del ejército hasta las inmediaciones del bosque. Ahora, sin embargo, la teletransportación ya no funcionaba. Había algo que impedía al caballero de Aries emplear esa técnica.

Astinos tenía una idea bastante clara de qué podía ser.

Tal como ocurría en el Santuario, donde el cosmos ancestral de Athena impedía cualquier tipo de avance que no fuera a pie, aquel bosque se encontraba impregnado de una extraña energía. Era difícil sentirla, pero era constante; algo adherido a cada roca, rama y hoja. Y había algo más. Sobre todo aquel miasma estaba el palpitar.

Astinos volvió a sentirlo, aunque tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo. Era casi imperceptible; un leve retumbar brotando desde las entrañas del bosque, a lo lejos, como si fuera un gigantesco corazón latiendo en la oscuridad. Astinos sabía qué era…podía percibir vagamente el cosmos monstruoso oculto en cada pulsación que emergía de repente. Era lo mismo que Stelios había descrito. El caballero de Escorpio les había hablado de un cosmos descomunal latiendo en las profundidades del bosque, en forma intermitente. Cuando estuvo frente al gran castillo negro, Stelios dedujo que se trataba del cosmos de Ares escondido en su interior, contenido tras la barrera. Astinos podía percibirlo, pero por algún motivo se sentía mucho más tenue, casi como si el Dios de la Guerra estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

—Esa maldita presión…

Astinos abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido. Kei caminaba a paso lento a su lado, observando fijamente hacia adelante. Era como si intentara atravesar con los ojos el muro de árboles y lianas que se alzaba ante ellos. Y lo que acababa de decir…

— ¿Presión?—preguntó con cautela— ¿A qué te refieres?

Kei se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Astinos lo escrutó atentamente. Era un muchacho menudo y atlético, con una alborotada cabellera negra entre lacia y ondulada. A simple vista cualquiera habría dicho que era occidental, tal vez de las tierras hispánicas. Sin embargo, el leve tinte cobrizo en su piel y el casi imperceptible contorno de sus ojos le indicaba que había sangre oriental en sus venas, como Liang y Syaoran.

Al igual que el resto de los santos que participaban de la ofensiva, Kei llevaba puesta su armadura, la renacida túnica de Pegaso, de un blanco plateado, con ropas negras de entrenamiento por debajo. El marrón claro de los ojos del joven estaba perdido en algún punto del bosque.

—Me refiero a esa…energía—soltó de repente, sin apartar la mirada de los árboles— ¿A qué otra cosa podría estar refiriéndome? Bueno, no sé qué es exactamente en realidad. Es como un latido, un palpitar…algo por allí—señaló hacia el bosque, por delante— ¿Qué acaso no puedes sentirlo? Lo noto tan fuerte como si alguien me estuviera martillando la cabeza…

Astinos estaba asombrado, aunque no debería. De acuerdo, era algo sorprendente que Kei pudiera percibir el pulsar del cosmos de Ares cuando él, a pesar de estar utilizando al máximo sus siete sentidos, apenas podía detectarlo. Pero él había estado en el antiguo coliseo noches atrás, cuando Kei…

Bajó la mirada, centrándola en su antebrazo derecho. Gracias a Khenma, el brazal dorado de Sagitario seguía en su lugar, intacto, aunque el santo de Aries no había dejado de destacar lo difícil que había sido repararlo. De todas maneras ninguno de los dos olvidaba como aquella pieza de oro había sido destruida en primer lugar… Kei había despertado el Séptimo Sentido, y al hacerlo había liberado algo más. Un poder tan intenso que había sido capaz de destruir una armadura de oro, algo que solo un dios podría lograr.

En realidad, Astinos sabía que el joven no sería capaz luchar al cien por ciento en ese estado de poder absoluto, y que incluso tendría problemas para volver a encender su Séptimo Sentido. Después de todo, apenas comenzaba a descubrir esa habilidad. Aún así, también sabía que, presionado al límite, Kei podría volver a hacer lo que hizo esa noche.

El joven caballero de Pegaso podía ser su carta de triunfo en esa guerra.

— ¿Tú no lo sientes, Astinos?

El caballero de Sagitario sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, puedo sentirlo. Pero de un modo muy difuso. Me sorprende que puedas notarlo con tanta claridad, Kei.

El joven se ruborizó tenuemente.

—Es inevitable, en realidad—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Puedo sentirlo desde que pusimos un pie en este maldito bosque. Es algo…extraño.

—Es el cosmos de Ares—aclaró Astinos—La barrera levantada por Deimos y Fobos cubre la fortaleza donde se oculta el sello. Por eso, y tal vez porque Ares no desea ser encontrado, pensé que apenas podía detectarlo…—miró de reojo al joven, sin dejar de sonreír—Veo que me equivocaba.

—Bueno, puedo sentirlo, pero no me imaginé que así sería el cosmos de un dios. Sin duda es poderoso, muy poderoso, pero se siente tan…tan…—Kei frunció el ceño—…vacío. Sí, eso es; vacío. Es como si…le faltara algo.

Astinos ensombreció su expresión.

—Y estamos aquí para evitar que lo encuentre a tiempo, Kei…

**. . .**

Arhat de Virgo podía sentirlo claramente. Aún separado por varios kilómetros de meseta boscosa, árboles, lodo y raíces, era capaz de distinguir el latido con toda claridad. Era una presión fuerte, constante, la cual ocultaba un cosmos de magnitudes monstruosas. No le cabía ni la menor duda de que Stelios había dado con el lugar correcto.

"_Aquí es donde se oculta" _pensó _"Puedo verlo…"_

Y también podía ver la gran barrera creada por Deimos y Fobos, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Oh, Arhat era un hombre que no necesitaba utilizar sus ojos para percibir el mundo que lo rodeaba. Con total precisión avanzó a través del irregular suelo del bosque, entre troncos, rocas y raíces, sin tastabillar ni una sola vez. Su Séptimo Sentido, desarrollado como el de ningún otro ser humano, le indicaba hasta la más leve ondulación del terreno, cada piedra, rama e inclinación. No necesitaba sus ojos, pues ese mismo sentido, el más importante de todos, le permitía vislumbrar la barrera en la oscuridad. La veía como una inmensa cúpula de luz violácea a lo lejos, la cual se extendía como un cáncer por el suelo virgen del bosque, corrompiéndolo hasta las raíces. Arhat podía escuchar el lamento de los árboles y los animales; podía sentir el dolor de la vida muriendo poco a poco. A tantos kilómetros de distancia nadie habría podido notarlo aún, pero él lo veía. Alrededor del destino al que se dirigían, la gran fortaleza negra, el bosque se marchitaba lentamente.

Y había algo más.

En el interior de aquella barrera que pudría la vida a su alrededor se ocultaba otra cosa…una luz más tenue, justo en su centro, fría y hostil.

De allí provenía el persistente latido.

Arhat jamás había sentido algo similar en toda su vida. Cada palpitar de ese oscuro ente era como un chorro helado de odio e inquina; una fuerza que no manifestaba nada aparte de un deseo obseso por destruir. No había otra cosa en él. Para eso _existía_.

"_Ares…"_

Si…el Dios de la Guerra los esperaba en medio de aquel bosque muerto; una fuente oscura de poder rodeada por otra maligna energía a modo de barrera. Por eso mismo Arhat tenía sus ojos cerrados. Si no lograban atravesar el escudo de los dioses hermanos, aquel viaje no tendría sentido alguno.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo, Arhat?

El santo de Virgo giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sin abrir los ojos. El patriarca, quien marchaba al frente de las tropas, había reducido el ritmo hasta quedar a su altura. Arhat pudo verlo en la oscuridad, caminando a su lado, una robusta silueta formada por líneas doradas de un cosmos aún lleno a rebosar de vigor.

—Sí, puedo sentirlo, su excelencia.

Magnus sonrió.

—Como siempre, te las arreglas para encontrar un nuevo modo de sorprenderme, Arhat. Yo apenas si puedo percibirlo a lo lejos. Ese…palpitar tan difuso… ¿Crees que se trate de Ares?

El santo de Virgo asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Su esencia es inocultable. El sello que lo contiene se encuentra muy cerca.

Magnus pareció meditar durante unos segundos su respuesta. Finalmente él también asintió, mirándolo de reojo.

—Avanzamos a buen paso, pero no me gusta para nada el lugar al que nos estamos metiendo… Si lo que Stelios dijo es cierto, la fortaleza de Ares se encuentra rodeada de una poderosa barrera de energía, un escudo creado por los mismísimos Deimos y Fobos. Es un contexto más que ideal para tendernos una emboscada, acorralándonos entre sus tropas y el escudo.

Los finos labios de Arhat se estiraron en sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Astinos está haciendo un gran trabajo dirigiendo nuestras tropas—resaltó en tono afable. A sus espaldas, podía sentir con toda claridad el movimiento y los impulsos de cosmos de absolutamente todos los hombres que marchaban. Si se daba vuelta, podía "ver" las líneas de cosmo-energía formando sus siluetas, cada una con su identidad propia. En medio de aquella oscuridad los caballeros de oro resplandecían como si fueran estrellas—Observe la forma en que ha distribuido a Leánder, Arion y Liang en la retaguardia, cada uno al frente de un escuadrón bien integrado por santos de bronce y plata. Es evidente que él también ha considerado la posibilidad de una emboscada. Estoy seguro de que con su dirección estaremos más que preparados para responder a un ataque por la espalda.

—Yo también lo he notado—afirmó Magnus, sin dejar de observarlo—Astinos está haciendo un gran trabajo. Pero eso aún nos deja con la barrera.

—La barrera supondrá un verdadero problema solo si sigue allí cuando nosotros lleguemos—Arhat inclinó la cabeza como si hiciera una reverencia—No olvido por qué he venido aquí en lugar de Adelphos, su excelencia.

Magnus asintió. Una leve sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—Un escudo levantado por los dioses hermanos, la más formidable de las defensas… Debemos atravesarlo. Toda nuestra ofensiva depende de ello. Por eso es que planeé nuestra estrategia contando contigo desde un principio, Arhat. Confío en ti…—la expresión del patriarca se fue ensombreciendo poco a poco—…Tú eres el único que puede abrirnos el camino hacia Ares.

**. . .**

La fortaleza crecía hacia arriba como si fuera una inmensa montaña de piedra negra. Torres retorcidas unidas por delgados puentes que colgaban sobre el vacío, inmensas murallas que recorrían la base ascendiendo alrededor de las torres, erizándose en afiladas almenas. Todo ello rodeado por una enorme burbuja violácea, la cual resplandecía como un cristal bajo los últimos rayos del sol. La barrera de Deimos y Fobos rodeaba por completo el castillo, resguardando los cientos de cámaras, habitaciones y sótanos donde las doce legiones aguardaban.

Enterrada en lo más profundo de aquella montaña de roca oscura, sumergida en las sombras perpetuas de la tierra, se ocultaba una habitación. No era una habitación cualquiera. Las enormes puertas de madera y acero daban paso a un pasillo increíblemente grande, flanqueado a izquierda y derecha por inmensas columnas de piedra. Todo allí era negro. Los muros, las baldosas pulidas como espejos, los pequeños escalones al final de la habitación, los cuales llevaban a un bloque rectangular cubierto por una tela tan roja como la sangre.

Un altar.

Había dos antorchas en los extremos del muro donde la habitación concluía, iluminando el altar con la danza de las llamas. Allí, sobre el carmesí de la tela, descansaba un pequeño cofre de roble. Era un objeto viejo, gastado, con bisagras de un acero que ya comenzaba a oxidarse. Varios trozos de papel, tan viejos como el cofre, cubrían parcialmente la superficie de madera, como si intentaran mantenerse adheridos con vida propia. El papel, sin embargo, comenzaba a desprenderse. Pocos cubrían por completo el cofre, y la mayoría estaban tan gastados que sus inscripciones se habían vuelto ilegibles.

Pero había algo que llamaba aún más la atención que aquel objeto y los extraños papeles. Se trataba de una lanza; una espléndida arma de metal negro hundida en la tapa del cofre, atravesándolo de lado a lado hasta enterrarse en la piedra del altar, clavándolo al mismo. De aquella increíble arma, y del cofre que atravesaba, brotaba un miasma frío y oscuro, expandiéndose a través de la habitación en esporádicos latidos. Fue ante aquella lanza negra que Deimos y Fobos, los dioses del miedo y del terror, se arrodillaron inclinando la cabeza.

—Señor padre—exclamó Deimos con sus escalofriantes voces superpuestas— ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu llamado?

La energía oscura que envolvía al cofre y a la lanza se expandió con más fuerza por el espacio vacío de la habitación, como si fuera una gélida ráfaga de viento.

"_Santos…"_

Deimos asintió, alzando la mirada. Tenía los ojos de un violeta claro y opaco, con pupilas blancas sin ningún tipo de brillo.

—Así es, padre. Las fuerzas de Athena se encuentran muy cerca. Pero no debes preocuparte por nada.

La energía oscura se movió de un modo extraño alrededor del cofre, enroscándose lentamente en torno al metal de la lanza. Era como una serpiente hecha de un humo negro y traslúcido.

—Todas nuestras tropas, tus tropas, se encuentran listas para el ataque—informó Fobos con una sonrisa. Tenía los mismos ojos y las mismas voces superpuestas que su hermano, pero no podían ser más diferentes. Deimos era ancho de hombros, con el cabello negro y la piel cadavérica de un muerto. Fobos era esbelto como un lince; tenía la piel bronceada y rizos tan dorados como el sol—Al parecer Athena no marcha con sus tropas, pero eso no es del todo importante. Hemos preparado minuciosamente la emboscada… Hoy mismo podemos acabar con el grueso de sus fuerzas, incluyendo a la mayoría de los caballeros dorados. Luego será sencillo avanzar sobre el Santuario y acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

El humo oscuro se expandió lentamente, descendiendo por los escalones del altar como si fuera un líquido con voluntad propia. Deimos y Fobos observaron inexpresivos como aquella extraña sustancia se detenía a solo unos centímetros de ellos. Los pocos papeles que aún cubrían el cofre se rasgaron levemente cuando la oscuridad quiso continuar con su avance. No lo logró. Todo parecía indicar que no podía alejarse más del altar.

"_No…"_

Deimos frunció el ceño.

— ¿No? Mi señor… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

La oscuridad se revolvió, impaciente.

"_No"_

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, padre—Fobos habló con la tranquilidad y altanería de siempre, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios—Te prometo que tendremos mucho pero mucho cuidado… No correrá ningún peligro, eso te lo aseguro.

Deimos asintió.

—Sí. Los generales también están al tanto, no cometerán ninguna tontería.

Los dioses hermanos abrieron grandemente los ojos cuando la oscuridad estalló hacia arriba como si fuera un inmenso muro de humo, retorciéndose furiosa. El cofre tembló y los papeles se rasgaron aún más, a punto de romperse, pero, incluso así, la extraña energía fue incapaz de avanzar. Creció hacia arriba y hacia los lados, latiendo enfurecida en fuertes vendavales que sacudieron la habitación, pero no pudo alejarse más.

"_¡NO!"_

Deimos y Fobos observaron largamente a la extraña entidad que se sacudía ante ellos, destilando un poder que, pese a estar contenido, era indescriptiblemente fuerte. Deimos comenzaba a impacientarse, pero su hermano le indicó que se calmara con un rápido intercambio de miradas.

—Mi señor…—murmuró Fobos, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras— ¿Acaso quieres que cancelemos la ofensiva, que nos retiremos de la fortaleza, cuando el enemigo se encuentra a nuestras puertas?

El humo retrocedió sobre los escalones, volviendo a condensarse alrededor del cofre y la lanza.

"_Si…"_

—Entiendo tu cautela, padre…—siguió Fobos, intentando no alzar la voz—…después de todo, él se encuentra entre ellos…pero no estoy de acuerdo. ¡Es ahora cuando tenemos una excelente oportunidad de ponerle fin a…!

De improviso, el Dios del Miedo se sintió inmensamente pequeño. La oscuridad creció hasta envolver toda la habitación, helándola como una tormenta de nieve. Deimos y Fobos pudieron sentir aquel frío cortante clavándose en la carne mortal de sus cuerpos como si fuera un puñal de hielo, helándolos hasta el fondo de sus oscuras e inmortales almas. Era increíble. La oscuridad no se había movido, no podía moverse. Aún continuaba enroscándose como una serpiente alrededor del altar, pero incluso así su indescriptible poder creció en un estallido que los dejó petrificados sobre el suelo; a ellos, a quienes regían el miedo y el terror en los corazones de los hombres.

"_Jamás…me cuestiones…Fobos…"_

La oscuridad retrocedió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda aquella terrible presión se esfumó por completo. Los dioses hermanos intercambiaron miradas nerviosamente antes de incorporarse, inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Se hará como ordenes, padre…

**. . .**

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a encenderse en el cielo cuando se toparon con la fortaleza. Santos y soldados observaron atónitos la mole oscura que se alzaba ante ellos. El castillo era tan grande como todo el segmento del Santuario correspondiente a las Doce Casas. Las torres y los muros crecían indefinidamente hacia arriba, entrelazándose y uniéndose en una caótica armonía. Inmediatamente por delante, al nivel del suelo, se abría una enorme plaza de piedra negra, flaqueada por columnas con antorchas que alumbraban la incipiente oscuridad. La plaza concluía en un muro con la puerta más grande que jamás hubieran visto. Oscura como la piedra que la rodeaba, remachada en hierro y acero, la puerta se extendía hacia los lados y hacia arriba como si fuera un acantilado. Parecía imposible que una construcción tan grande pudiera ser rodeada por una barrera de energía.

Y sin embargo así era.

Un cosmos purpúreo, el cual se movía de un modo extraño, como si fuera niebla, rodeaba absolutamente toda la estructura, partiendo en dos la plaza de piedra. El frío y la aversión que despedía aquella energía podía sentirse claramente en el aire; incluso los soldados y aprendices lo notaban. Era como una bruma invisible que helaba la piel, provocando una indescriptible sensación de pavor.

Era evidente que eso era lo que estaba matando al bosque.

Se toparon con los primeros árboles derribados y podridos mucho antes de divisar la fortaleza y el escudo que la protegía. La hierba había adquirido un tono grisáceo, al igual que las hojas y los troncos de los árboles. Pequeños animales, y otros no tanto, yacían inertes sobre el suelo. Era como si un círculo de muerte y ceniza se extendiera alrededor del castillo poco a poco, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Y sin embargo había algo más…

Sentado sobre una roca, con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de las rodillas, Kei observó fijamente la luna llena en el cielo. ¿Qué acaso nadie lo había notado? Bueno, tal vez era difícil que en ese momento alguien prestara atención a otra cosa que no fuera la inmensa fortaleza, la cual parecía extenderse como un oscuro cordón montañoso de un extremo al otro del horizonte, cubriéndolo todo. Sin embargo, alta en el cielo, más allá de las puntas retorcidas de las torres y del brillo violáceo de la barrera, la luna resplandecía…roja como la sangre.

Kei sintió un profundo escalofrío. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Ellisa, lo que vio en Star Hill la noche en que vaticinó el despertar de Ares. Ahora que finalmente se encontraban allí, en el lugar donde el mayor de los peligros aguardaba, la luna volvía a brillar en su rojo presagio. ¿Acaso aquello significaba que…?

El repentino y enorme palpitar lo arrancó de sus reflexiones. Kei se quedó absolutamente inmóvil sobre la roca. Lo había sentido muy claramente desde que se internaron en aquel condenado bosque, pero ahora que se hallaban tan cerca era como si cada latido de aquel inconmensurable poder fuera a arrancarle los huesos del cuerpo… Kei apartó la mirada del firmamento, centrándola en la puerta negra. A sus espaldas, y por delante, las fuerzas del Santuario se distribuían en torno a la gran plaza que daba acceso al castillo, todos con la misma expresión de temor y desconcierto en sus rostros. Al menos ellos no podían sentir el maldito latido, más fuerte que nunca, martillando dentro de sus cabezas…

Aún no podía entender que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Astinos, fuera capaz de percibir esa increíble presión. Podía sentirlo más claro que nunca. Una ráfaga cortante de odio, de locura… Era como si una enorme bestia estuviera respirándole su aliento fétido en el rostro.

"_Aunque tal vez si hay alguien que puede sentirlo…"_ pensó Kei, observando de reojo hacia un costado. Por detrás del grueso de las tropas, en lo más alto de un pequeño risco, podía ver a Arhat. El caballero de virgo estaba tranquilamente sentado en posición de loto, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la sensación de paz y solemnidad que lo rodeaba era absoluta. Kei no habría podido explicar cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que los ojos cerrados del santo de oro podían ver mucho más que los suyos. Estaba seguro de que él también era capaz de sentir al Señor de la Guerra aguardando en las entrañas del castillo, agazapado como una fiera…

—No me gusta en absoluto este lugar…

Kei desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Syaoran, ataviado con la armadura del Dragón, contemplaba el castillo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como si intentara abarcar toda la increíble estructura. Era imposible. Aquella fortaleza era tan grande que parecía cubrir el cielo.

—Es la barrera—informó Kei, como intentando quitarle importancia al asunto—De alguna manera corrompe y destruye la vida a su alrededor. Es normal que nos sintamos así estando tan cerca.

Syaoran sonrió.

—Tú tranquilidad me sorprende, Kei. ¿No te sientes aunque sea un poco inquieto? Esta barrera no solo corrompe la naturaleza. Mira a los hombres…

Kei miró. Era lo que ya había notado antes. Esa expresión en sus rostros, sus ojos…

Miedo.

—No dejes que te afecte, Syao…—advirtió—Obviamente eso es lo que quieren antes de entrar en combate: inundarnos en temor, y el temor es el arma de los dioses hermanos. Es solo el efecto de la barrera, aplacándonos y reduciendo el bosque a cenizas… Pero podemos superarlo.

—Algo como eso era lo que había dicho el señor Stelios…

Kei miró por encima del hombro. No fue Syaoran quien contestó. Dasha y Andriev se acercaban a buen paso hacia ellos, abriéndose camino entre los soldados alineados a sus espaldas. La chica vestía ajustadas ropas negras por debajo de la armadura de Lince, en pleno contraste con Andriev, el cual complementaba el blanco-nieve de su armadura con ropas de igual color.

—Stelios dijo que el bosque estaba muriendo cerca del castillo—continuó Dasha, observando hacia los lados—Pero no me imaginaba algo como esto…

Lo que su amiga decía era cierto, reflexionó Kei, volviendo a prestar atención a la naturaleza. Según Stelios, el área del bosque más cercana a la fortaleza era la que había comenzado a marchitarse. Lo que veían ahora, sin embargo, era algo totalmente distinto. Estaba seguro de que en varios kilómetros a la redonda todo rastro de vida se estaba pudriendo… A ese paso, el bosque entero y todo lo que lo rodeaba correría la misma suerte.

—Si no logramos atravesar este escudo estaremos en muy serios problemas…—suspiró Syaoran, sentándose en el suelo con aire cansado—Si no lo conseguimos estaremos acorralados entre este maldito castillo y lo que sea que desee atacarnos por detrás. Es un mal lugar para esperar…

—De seguro el patriarca tiene algo planeado—informó Dasha—O al menos eso espero…

Andriev avanzó un par de pasos hasta ubicarse junto a Kei, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué opinas?—preguntó, sin mirarlo.

Kei guardó silencio unos instantes. Por delante, justo en la entrada a la plaza negra, podía ver al patriarca, el cual observaba el castillo acompañado por Khenma, Arion y Astinos. Miró nuevamente hacia Arhat. Era como si la armonía y la omnipotencia de la creación rodearan al santo de Virgo. No tenía encendida en absoluto su aura de batalla, pero de alguna manera podía sentir el descomunal cosmos latiendo bajo aquellos ojos cerrados. Sonrió.

—Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad…

**.**

Magnus apartó la mirada del cielo, ocultando su frustración. Sobre sus cabezas, la luna resplandecía en un antinatural tono escarlata, reflejándose su brillo fantasmal en los muros de piedra. Sabía cuál era el significado de aquello . El presagio que la señorita Athena había vislumbrado la noche en que todo comenzó, la señal de que horas oscuras y decisivas se acercaban… Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería si no ponían un fin a todo esa misma noche. Por detrás de él, sus hombres, valientes guerreros dispuestos a entregar la vida por el bienestar de la humanidad, contemplaban sombríos el castillo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar la imagen roja de la luna de su mente. No debía olvidar por qué estaban allí…

—Stelios estaba en lo cierto…—murmuró con voz seria, observando la fortaleza con ojos afilados como cuchillos.

A su alrededor, los cientos de hombres del Santuario seguían sumidos en aquel extraño trance, incapaces de apartar la mirada de la inmensa estructura. Los entendía. Esa maldita cosmo-energía en la barrera tenía un efecto corruptor sobre el espíritu.

Miedo…

Terror…

Las principales armas de los dioses hermanos.

—Su excelencia…—Khenma de Aries lo llamó con voz solemne, acercándose a él—Los hombres aguardan…

El patriarca lo observó de soslayo. Khenma se había quitado la capa, rasgo característico de los caballeros dorados, dejando que su larga cabellera castaña cayera libre sobre el metal de su armadura. La mirada en sus ojos color lila era dura y cortante como el acero. Tenía razón. Los hombres, santos y soldados, aguardaban.

—Si…—murmuró, volteando enérgicamente—Astinos, Arion, ¿cuál es su informe?

El santo de Sagitario estaba de pie tras él, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura en una regia pose marcial. De pie a su lado se encontraba Arion de Lira. El caballero de plata se veía espléndido con su armadura color blanco nieve, sujetando el pequeño instrumento de cuerdas bajo su brazo. Ambos, dejando el cuidado de la retaguardia a Liang y Leánder, se habían adelantado en el tramo final del trayecto, recorriendo cada centímetro de bosque a fin de evitar una posible emboscada.

—Hemos investigado metro por metro en un radio de varios kilómetros—explicó Astinos—No encontramos ni el más leve rastro de los hombres de Ares. Si nos esperan…es en el interior del castillo.

Magnus asintió, observando de reojo hacia un costado.

—Ya veo… Él tampoco se topó con nadie.

Arion y Astinos miraron en la misma dirección, descubriendo a quien se refería el patriarca. Un joven descansaba de brazos cruzados contra una de las muchas columnas de la plaza, varios metros por delante de ellos. Con cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos violetas y un rostro esculpido en mármol, Kárel de Piscis parecía la vívida imagen de uno de los antiguos dioses. Él había sido el primero en llegar hasta allí, pues se había abierto camino solo a través del bosque, sin intención de esperar a los demás. Era evidente que él tampoco se había topado con el enemigo. Lo que Astinos decía era cierto…

—Han decidido esperarnos adentro…—murmuró el patriarca.

Todos volvieron a fijar la mirada en el inmenso monstruo que se extendía más allá de la plaza. El cosmos purpúreo que formaba la barrera se agitó levemente, casi como si se burlara de ellos.

—Muy bien…—murmuró Khenma, adelantándose un paso con los ojos fijos en la fortaleza—Yo me haré cargo…

Antes de que el patriarca pudiera objetar nada, el santo de Aries extendió el brazo derecho hacia adelante, cerrando la mano en un puño. Tanto Magnus como todos los allí presentes quedaron mudos de la impresión cuando el cosmos de Khenma estalló con un poder increíble, hundiendo el suelo bajo sus pies en profundas y numerosas grietas.

— ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!

El brillo de las galaxias, el polvo infinito de las nebulosas, pareció cobrar vida cuando Khenma golpeó hacia adelante. El más poderoso de los ataques de la constelación del carnero avanzó a una velocidad inigualable hacia el escudo; cientos de miles de destellos entrecruzándose en una verdadera lluvia de estrellas. Las fuerzas del Santuario observaron incrédulas como aquella avalancha de poder impactaba de lleno contra la barrera. El choque fue brutal. Una inmensa nube de cosmos se formó en el aire, justo en el área de impacto, generando una onda expansiva que arrancó raíces, levantó los adoquines de la plaza y dispersó los restos del bosque en todas direcciones. Todo ocurrió en menos de un parpadeo. Antes de que los atónitos espectadores terminaran de soltar sus exclamaciones de asombro, todo aquel frente del castillo quedó cubierto de una gran nube de polvo, humo y partículas doradas de energía.

Khenma bajó lentamente el brazo, observando con ojos serios el resultado de su ataque. La Revolución de Polvo Estelar era su golpe definitivo, una técnica que había tardado mucho tiempo en diseñar y perfeccionar junto a su maestro, el antiguo sabio de Jamir. No era un ataque cualquiera. La lluvia de proyectiles de cosmos que liberaba tenía el poder suficiente para atomizar al objetivo, reduciéndolo a polvo. No importaba que la barrera hubiese sido creada por Deimos y Fobos, los dioses del terror y el miedo, nada podía salir indemne después de aquello… Por eso fue incapaz de ocultar su asombro cuando la nube de humo se disipó finalmente.

—No… No puede ser…

El cosmos purpúreo danzó burlón frente a sus ojos, aún rodeando el castillo en toda su extensión. ¡No había logrado hacerle absolutamente nada a la barrera!

Khenma frunció el ceño, enfurecido y asombrado por igual. Aquello no podía ser posible… ¿Había utilizado su mejor técnica solo para descubrir que fue inútil? ¡No lo permitiría! Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Khenma abrió ambos brazos en forma de cruz, quemando sus cosmos al máximo. Un verdadero pilar de luz dorada brotó del delgado cuerpo del santo de Aries, elevándose hacia el cielo estrellado. Los caballeros de bronce y plata, así como los numerosos soldados, lo observaron incrédulos. Jamás habían visto antes a un caballero de oro liberar su verdadero poder. Ahora lo veían. Y era increíble. El poder de Khenma, impulsándose en el Séptimo Sentido, creció hasta volverse inconmensurable. ¡No importaba cuanto le costara! ¡Su siguiente ataque derribaría esa maldita barrera!

En ese momento sintió la mano apoyándose sobre la hombrera de su armadura.

Khenma miró por encima del hombro, estabilizando su cosmo-energía al toparse con la seria mirada de Magnus. El patriarca negó con la cabeza.

—Detente, Khenma. No importa cuánto lo intentes, ni tú ni yo podríamos deshacer el cosmos de los dioses hermanos, sería imposible.

El caballero de Aries no pareció para nada satisfecho con sus palabras. Lo miró durante un largo rato, entrecerrando sus ojos lilas.

— ¿Qué propone entonces, su excelencia? Cuanto más tiempo permanecemos aquí mayor es el riesgo de que esa emboscada se concrete… ¡Debemos destruir esta maldita barrera e invadir el castillo!

Magnus lo miró tan seriamente que, durante un instante, Khenma vaciló.

—Había previsto algo como esto—murmuró el patriarca, observando de reojo hacia atrás—Por eso es que dejé a Adelphos al cuidado de la señorita Athena…

Khenma observó hacia donde el anciano había desviado la mirada. Por detrás de la última línea de santos y soldados el terreno se elevaba progresivamente, alzándose en un gran risco. Sentado tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas, pudo ver a Arhat de Virgo. Magnus se volvió hacia él, abriendo ambos brazos.

— ¡Arhat!—exclamó con voz fuerte y clara— ¡Ahora!

**.**

Arhat aguardaba en lo alto del risco, sentado en posición de loto. La larga cabellera negra le caía como una cascada sobre el blanco de la capa, firmemente atada a la altura de los hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así podía "ver" la luna brillando sobre sus cabezas; una perfecta esfera roja suspendida en el vacío oscuro que era el cielo. Arhat inclinó la cabeza, ensombreciendo ligeramente su expresión.

Presagios…

El astro nocturno, influenciado por el oscuro poder que latía en las sombras, cantaba en su propio lenguaje lo que sucedería si fracasaban. Arhat lo sabía muy bien, lo había sabido desde un principio, mucho antes de que la señorita Athena finalmente los convocara. Ahora se encontraban allí, frente al origen de todo. No había lugar para errores esa noche…

La repentina explosión de luz, la cual envolvió la inconfundible silueta de Khenma como un fuego dorado, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Arhat observó con interés como el poder del santo de Aries avanzaba de lleno contra la barrera.

Con los ojos cerrados, el mundo se veía como una gran mancha oscura donde el cosmos de cada ser vivo delineaba su silueta con múltiples trazos de luz. En medio de aquel lienzo negro, podía ver la barrera de Deimos y Fobos como un inmenso muro de humo violáceo, el cual se agitaba como si fuera una pared hecha de agua. Ahora estaban más cerca que nunca. Detrás de ese escudo, por debajo de las vagos contornos del suelo, una oscura presencia latía en forma intermitente, liberando una ráfaga de odio y desprecio en cada palpitar.

"_Ares…"_ se dijo a sí mismo, desviando su percepción nuevamente hacia la luna y sus mensajes.

En ese instante, el ataque de Khenma impactó contra la barrera. Aún con los ojos cerrados, el resultado fue enceguecedor. Las miles de líneas doradas chocaron y se fundieron contra el muro púrpura, generando un estallido que sacudió todo el bosque como si fuera un terremoto. Era consciente de que todos debían estar preguntándose, mientras intentaban ver a través del polvo y el humo, cual había sido el resultado. Él sin embargo lo veía claramente. El muro de cosmos continuaba allí, ileso, rodeado por incontables puntos de luz dorada.

"_La barrera absorbió por completo la fuerza de impacto, disipándola" _ pensó tranquilamente Arhat _"Solo el poder de un dios podría contener un ataque semejante"_

Khenma, por su parte, estaba furioso. Pudo sentir como su cosmos se elevaba increíblemente en menos de un parpadeo. La silueta de luz que era el caballero de Aries se volvió más brillante, mucho más brillante, liberando círculos concéntricos de luz que para él se sintieron tan claros como la brisa al soplar contra el rostro. Arhat sintió algo de curiosidad mientras lo observaba. Khenma era un hombre increíblemente fuerte, no cabía duda de ello. ¿Lograría perturbar la barrera si atacaba llevando su cosmos al límite, como parecía estar dispuesto a hacer? Lo dudaba, pero no podía negar que, entre el resto de los caballeros de oro, el poder de Khenma sería difícil de igualar. Lo observó con suma atención, aunque no pudo llegar a averiguarlo. Magnus detuvo de improviso al santo de Aries, volviéndose hacia él con ambos brazos abiertos. Arhat esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Antes de que el patriarca hablara, supo que el momento había llegado.

— ¡Arhat! ¡Ahora!

El santo de Virgo abrió los ojos.

El risco sobre el que estaba sentado voló en mil pedazos. La masa de caballeros y soldados por delante de él volteó al instante, mudos de asombro tanto por lo que sentían como por lo que veían. El cosmos de Arhat finalmente había sido liberado… El santo de Virgo levitaba impregnado por una indescriptible cosmo-energía dorada, aún en posición de loto, con los dedos entrelazados a la altura del regazo. Los trozos de roca que antes formaban el risco flotaban suspendidos en el aire, girando lentamente a su alrededor como si fueran pequeños satélites. El color ámbar de sus ojos resplandeció con el vigor de las estrellas cuando una energía rojiza, con la forma de inmensos pétalos de loto, lo rodeó como si fuera un capullo.

— ¡Om!

Los pétalos se abrieron en un estallido de luz. El cosmos que rodeaba a Arhat se contrajo de repente sobre sí mismo, explotando hacia afuera.

Al igual que Andriev y los demás, Kei había sentido y experimentado el poder de los generales berserker en carne propia. Gáel de Acuario se había medido cuerpo a cuerpo contra Radamanthys, el Juez del Inframundo, comprobando su incomparable fuerza. Todos los allí presentes habían experimentado o percibido en alguna medida el poder de santos, generales y espectros…pero nada pudo compararse con lo que sintieron cuando el cosmos de Arhat estalló. "El Hombre más Cercano a los Dioses", así lo llamaban. En ese instante todos entendieron por qué.

La energía liberada por Arhat, el cual flotaba en el aire por encima de todo el ejército, se extendió como una inmensa onda expansiva. Para Kei, que al igual que él podía sentir claramente el palpitar, fue como si ese estallido pudiera rivalizar contra el mismísimo poder de los dioses. Y, durante un segundo, así fue.

La ola del cosmos magnánimo de Arhat impactó de lleno contra la barrera. Fue como si alguien arrojara una gran roca sobre un estanque de agua. La energía purpurea del escudo se abrió bruscamente hacia los lados en un inmenso y perfecto círculo. Santos y soldados observaron atónitos aquella enorme abertura en la barrera, la cual era tan grande que un contingente entero podría haber pasado sin estorbarse, hombro con hombro. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien… Los bordes de la abertura se movían de un modo extraño, contrayéndose lentamente. ¡El agujero se estaba cerrando! Algunos se volvieron hacia Arhat, quien aún levitaba varios metros por sobre sus cabezas, con aquella indescriptible cosmo-energía envolviéndolo. Si hubieran estado lo suficientemente cerca, habrían notado el fino hilillo de sangre que escapó por la comisura de sus labios apretados.

—Su excelencia—llamó Arhat, dirigiéndose a Magnus. Aún se veía tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre, con los destellos de cosmos rodeándolo y los largos cabellos negros meciéndose suavemente hacia arriba, como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua—No seré capaz de mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo…

Varios metros por debajo, tan asombrado como el resto de los hombres, Magnus asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Ya lo oyeron!—exclamó señalando hacia la abertura— ¡Todos adentro! ¡Ahora!

Sin que el patriarca tuviera que decir una sola palabra más, los cientos de hombres comenzaron a enfilar hacia la barrera en varias columnas firmes y ordenadas. En pocos minutos, santos dorados y plateados, caballeros de bronce y soldados, todos se encontraban del otro lado del escudo, de pie en medio de la inmensa plaza de piedra.

Arhat cerró los ojos.

El agujero que había logrado abrir en la barrera se cerró bruscamente cuando el cosmos que lo envolvía se esfumó. El santo de Virgo se precipitó hacia el suelo, cayendo agazapado con la rodilla doblada y una mano sobre la tierra. La respiración agitada y los finos hilos de sangre manando por su nariz y su boca eran los únicos vestigios del esfuerzo sobrehumano que acababa de hacer. Él, un mortal, había superado una protección creada por los mismísimos dioses. Claro que había pagado un precio por ello. Del otro lado de la barrera, sus compañeros lo observaron, atónitos.

Había quedado afuera.

**. . .**

— ¿Acaso nos está pidiendo que abandonemos nuestras posiciones?

Radamanthys habló con voz gélida, observando fijamente hacia el trono. Fobos estaba sentado con aire enfadado en el gran asiento de piedra, con el mentón descansando sobre su mano empuñada. Deimos se encontraba cerca, de pie a un lado del gran ventanal. Su habitual carácter iracundo había sido reemplazado por una total inexpresividad mientras observaba a través de la ventana. La noche había caído y la luna llena brillaba enorme en el cielo…teñida de un profundo rojo carmesí.

Un presagio.

Radamanthys lo había notado, y era muy consciente de lo que podía llegar a significar, pero en esos instantes su atención estaba lejos de detenerse a meditarlo.

—Las fuerzas de Athena se encuentran a menos de dos horas de distancia—prosiguió, intentando contener la rabia en su voz— ¿Qué sentido tiene dar esta orden ahora?

—Estoy de acuerdo—interrumpió la voz burlona de Thestio—Ni siquiera nuestro honorable juez del inframundo sería capaz de dar una orden tan estúpida en un momento como este.

Radamanthys lo miró por encima del hombro, atravesándolo con sus ojos dorados. Thestio, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una de las columnas, le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. Por detrás de él, pulcramente dispuestos a lo largo de la habitación, un inmenso pasillo alfombrado que llevaba directo hacia el trono, gran parte de las doce legiones aguardaba en silencio. Los generales restantes también estaban allí, al frente de las tropas, escuchando tan reticentes como Radamanthys lo que los dioses hermanos exigían.

—Oh, no saben cuánto lamento no poder cumplir con sus expectativas para esta noche, Thestio, Radamanthys—dijo Fobos en tono sarcástico, sacudiendo una mano en su dirección sin siquiera mirarlos. El Dios del Miedo parecía estar enfadado, algo poco usual en él—Pero ya hemos hablado. Quiero que en menos de una hora todos abandonen el castillo.

Radamanthys exhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba sucediendo? Si había mantenido una actitud tan conservadora al liderar a los berserkers, ganándose el desprecio de varios de ellos, solo había sido para poder estar listos cuando las fuerzas de Athena atacaran. Ese día había llegado finalmente, y no podían estar más preparados. Contaban con toda la ventaja para llevar adelante una ofensiva. Su posición en el castillo, con la barrera protegiéndolo, era inmejorable.

¿Por qué retirarse entonces? Podían poner un fin a la guerra esa misma noche, sin contar que él mismo podría hacerse cargo de enviar al caballero de Pegaso al infierno. Oh, recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en el pasado, a través de las eras. De un modo u otro, aquel pequeño gusano de bronce siempre había desempañado un papel vital en la caída de su amo, el Dios del Inframundo. Como el primero de los ciento ocho espectros en despertar, tenía la obligación de preparar todo para el despertar de su señor, y eso incluía como objetivos primordiales acabar con los caballeros de oro y con aquel maldito muchacho. ¡No permitiría que Pegaso volviera a frustrar la ambición del Rey del Inframundo!

—Piénselo un segundo, mis señores—exclamó dando un paso al frente—Podemos terminar con las fuerzas de Athena hoy mismo… ¡¿Qué propósito cumplimos al retirarnos de este modo?!

—Silencio, mortal—ordenó Deimos, volviéndose hacia él con sus escalofriantes ojos violetas— ¿Acaso crees que no estamos al tanto de lo que dices? ¿Acaso crees que no lo hemos considerado? No estamos dando esta orden porque queramos… No tenemos otra alternativa.

Radamanthys iba a contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

— ¿Está tratando de decir que es el mismísimo señor Ares el que nos ordena retirarnos, amo Deimos?

Quirino, general de la Decimoprimera Legión, avanzó hasta situarse junto a él, con la cabeza alzada hacia el trono. Sus ojos azules observaron a los dioses hermanos con una inexpresividad imperturbable. Asterión, rubio y musculoso como los héroes de las leyendas, no tardó en seguirlo, colocándose a su lado. Los dos generales vestían espléndidas armaduras negras, brillantes y ceñidas, con ropas de igual color por debajo. Por el hombro de Quirino asomaba una regia lanza con punta de plata. A un costado, aún apoyado contra una de las muchas columnas, Thestio los observó con una extraña sonrisa.

—Hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo—declaró Asterión con voz profunda y solemne—Es ahora cuando tenemos la oportunidad de vengar a nuestros compañeros caídos.

—Jasón, Zelo, Cratos, Eneas…—susurró Quirino—Sus fantasmas no tendrán paz hasta que hayan sido vengados.

Fobos tamborileó los dedos sobre la piedra del trono, observándolos con aire molesto y aburrido.

—Es una lástima por sus fantasmas entonces, pero, en efecto, es el señor Ares quien nos ordena retirarnos. ¿Tienen pensado desobedecer, Asterión, Quirino?

Los dos generales guardaron silencio, observando al Dios del Miedo con unos ojos que podrían haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. No respondieron.

—Bien. Eso mismo pensaba—escupió Fobos, poniéndose de pie finalmente—Tienen una hora para abandonar la fortaleza, ni más ni menos. Háganlo o se arrepentirán.

Radamanthys avanzó un paso, haciendo lo que hasta ese momento se había negado rotundamente a hacer. Inclinando la cabeza, el espectro se arrodilló ante el trono, apoyando una mano en el suelo. Las tropas, los generales, incluso los dioses hermanos, lo observaron en silencio. Era la primera vez que el orgulloso Juez del Inframundo se doblegaba ante alguien.

—Señor Deimos, Señor Fobos…—susurró con voz ronca, alzando unos ojos que resplandecieron en un brillo carmesí—Todo el Santuario se movilizará hasta aquí. El caballero de Pegaso se encontrará entre ellos… Por favor permítanme quedarme.

Los generales se miraron entre sí, perplejos. Otra vez el santo de Pegaso… ¿Por qué demonios alguien con el poder de Radamanthys se preocupaba tanto por un mocoso de bronce? No tenía sentido. Los dioses hermanos, en cambio, lo observaron más serios que nunca.

—No—dijo Deimos, atravesándolo con la mirada—Tú también dejarás la fortaleza, Radamanthys. Es una orden. Abandonarás el castillo y conducirás a las tropas a través del bosque. Eso es lo que harás. Te prohibimos acercarte al santo de Pegaso y los demás caballeros. No volveremos a repetirlo.

Radamanthys cerró la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el suelo, desgarrando la alfombra. Durante un segundo, fue como si el inigualable cosmos del espectro fuera a estallar, arrojándose sobre los dioses. Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera Radamanthys, alguien con el poder suficiente para enfrentar a dos santos de oro al mismo tiempo, sería rival para Deimos o Fobos.

—Se hará como ordenen, excelencia…

Radamanthys se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia la salida con la ira latiendo en su mirada. Las tropas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, murmurando atemorizados. Deimos sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo bajaré a encargarme de Enio…—dijo volviéndose hacia su hermano—Tú asegúrate de que todo marche como debe.

Fobos asintió de mala gana. Más allá del trono, las tropas volvieron a hacerse a un lado, abriendo un pasillo, cuando Deimos se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Ya lo oyeron—siseó Fobos, siguiendo a su hermano— ¡Dispérsense!

Poco a poco, en forma ordenada, los cientos de hombres de las legiones comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, seguidos por los generales. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Thestio observó sonriente a los otros dos hombres que quedaron a solas en la inmensa habitación.

Quirino y Asterión le devolvieron la mirada, con sus expresiones transformadas en máscaras de hielo. Detestaban a Thestio, detestaban su arrogancia y sus manipulaciones, las cuales llevaron a Zelo y a Cratos a la muerte. Detestaban el hecho de verse coincidir en algo tan sumamente importante… Pero habían tomado una decisión. No podían estar de acuerdo con esa orden, aún proviniendo del mismísimo señor Ares.

Asintieron, encaminándose ellos también hacia la salida.

Esa noche obtendrían su venganza.

**. . .**

La energía purpúrea aún danzaba como las ondas sobre la superficie del agua, cercando kilómetros y kilómetros de piedra negra. Arhat de Virgo, haciendo uso de un indescriptible poder, había logrado abrir un hueco en la barrera durante unos pocos minutos, lo suficiente como para que todo el ejército cruzara al otro lado. Ahora, die pie en la inmensa plaza de piedra, las fuerzas de Athena aguardaban expectantes, con el cosmos violáceo del escudo agitándose a sus espaldas.

La plaza era un enorme espacio abierto de roca oscura y pulida, con antorchas incrustadas en las numerosas columnas a izquierda y derecha. Al final de la plaza, los muros del castillo crecían como la pared rocosa de una montaña, extendiéndose hacia arriba y hacia los lados hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Había una puerta, una gigantesca puerta doble de madera alzándose justo por delante de ellos. Estaba cerrada; y al menos en aquel punto de la fortaleza, parecía ser la única entrada.

—Este lugar es enorme… —murmuró Leánder, tratando de vislumbrar la punta de las torres. Era imposible. Los muros por si solos eran tan altos que prácticamente impedían ver el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

—Si… —asintió Magnus, mirando de reojo hacia arriba. Los muros impedían ver el firmamento, pero el destello de la luna se reflejaba tenue en la lisa superficie negra—Y no nos queda mucho tiempo…

La luna de sangre solo podía significar una cosa. Y ya no contaban con la ayuda de Arhat… El santo de Virgo se había exigido al máximo para que ellos pudieran atravesar la barrera. Dudaba que fuera capaz de volver a hacerlo hasta que hubiese recuperado por completo sus fuerzas. Estaban allí por su cuenta ahora…debían aprovechar que habían evitado una posible emboscada y golpear cuanto antes. No había tiempo que perder. Liang pareció leerle la mente.

— ¡Pues no esperemos más!—exclamó alegremente, adelantándose de un salto—Es grande, pero no importa. Yo me haré cargo de esta bonita puerta…—el santo de Libra alzó su brazo izquierdo, llevando su puño derecho a la altura de la cadera. El cosmos dorado lo envolvió como una explosión— ¡El Dragón…!

Liang se detuvo bruscamente, observando con los labios fruncidos al hombre que se colocó entre él y la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Gáel!—exclamó el santo de Libra— ¡Quítate del medio!

Gáel no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes, se detuvo a menos de un metro de la entrada con gesto inexpresivo, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre la madera. Algunos pudieron ver la tenue nube de vapor brotando de sus dedos extendidos, pero todo fue demasiado rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una gruesa capa de hielo blanco se extendió por toda la superficie de la puerta, convirtiéndola en un inmenso muro helado. Cuando Gáel retiró la mano, la puerta estalló.

El silencio se extendió sobre las tropas. Santos y soldados observaron con asombro el inmenso agujero en donde antes había estado la puerta. El vapor de los numerosos trozos congelados en el suelo impregnaba el aire como una fina niebla, pero aún así no habrían podido ver demasiado. Del otro lado de la entrada, hacia el interior del castillo, la oscuridad era absoluta, impenetrable. Era como si la puerta derribada condujera hacia la nada misma. Liang chasqueó los dedos, molesto.

— ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo tiene siempre que interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de entrar en escena?

Nadie lo escuchó, sin embargo. La atención de todos estaba puesta en el sombrío paso que Gáel acababa de abrirles…y en el caballero que, sin siquiera pestañear, se adentró tranquilamente en la oscuridad del castillo, dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Kárel de Piscis, a paso lento, elegante, atravesó la entrada, solo, perdiéndose entre las sombras. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por lo que Gáel acababa de hacer que tardaron un segundo en reaccionar.

—No debemos separarnos—reprochó Khenma en tono enfadado, adelantándose para ir en busca de su arrogante compañero. No obstante, una mano lo detuvo, sujetándolo firmemente por el hombro.

—Déjalo—ordenó el patriarca, negando con la cabeza. Había previsto algo como aquello. En verdad necesitaba del poder de los caballeros de oro, como todos allí, pero Kárel estaría mucho mejor por su propia cuenta. Alguien como él jamás aceptaría dar y mucho menos recibir órdenes—Muy bien…—Magnus se volvió hacia sus hombres con gesto serio—Astinos, tú vienes conmigo. Arion, tú quedas al frente de los caballeros de plata. Los demás agrúpense como acordamos; quiero a un caballero de oro encabezando a cada unidad—el patriarca se volvió al notar por el rabillo del ojo como una silueta echaba a andar lentamente hacia el interior de la fortaleza, a solas—Eso también te incluye a ti, Gáel…

El caballero de Acuario se detuvo, observándolo por encima del hombro. Magnus calló al ver lo que latía en aquella mirada. El brillo de odio, dolor y decisión en los ojos de Gáel expresó lo que mil palabras no podían. El patriarca se sintió incapaz de detenerlo cuando lo vio atravesar en solitario la entrada, alejándose del grupo que debía dirigir. Lo entendía, desde el fondo de su alma lo entendía. Gáel estaba allí por un único motivo. Y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo…

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Gáel…—susurró para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia sus tropas, Magnus se topó con los grupos cuidadosamente dispuestos y con la mirada de reproche de Khenma, quien no aprobaba que dos caballeros de oro optaran por marchar por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo, hubo dos cosas que provocaron una sincera sorpresa en el patriarca. En primer lugar, pudo ver como el caballero de Cisne, Andriev, se separaba en silencio de su grupo, siguiendo los pasos del santo de Acuario. Sonrió ante esto, pues esos dos habían compartido mucho en el pasado, y sonrió aún más al ver como la muchacha, Dasha, no tardaba en seguir al joven Cisne, sin prestar atención a los reclamos de sus compañeros.

Lo otro que llamó su atención, y a la vez le recordó la situación en la que se hallaban, fue ver a Kei, el caballero de Pegaso, de pie junto a Astinos. Magnus ensombreció su expresión. Había escogido a Astinos para que lo acompañara hacia las profundidades de la fortaleza; para que fuera su escolta en la importante misión de colocar los sellos que la señorita Athena le había entregado. Sin embargo Kei también estaba allí. Era evidente que Astinos le había pedido que se les uniera. Y no era para menos… Puede que su hijo, el santo de Sagitario, no le hubiese comentado nada, pero él sabía lo que había ocurrido en la arena del antiguo coliseo… Lo había percibido.

Desvió su mirada hacia el reflejo rojo de la luna en los muros del castillo, y luego la centró en Kei. Ese chico ocultaba un poder increíble en su interior…un poder que podía cambiar el curso de la guerra. Sonrió. La chance de que los sellos que ocultaba en su túnica cumplieran con su propósito, de que el mal fuera vencido esa noche, le pareció más posible que nunca.

—Caballeros—exclamó volviéndose hacia el castillo— ¡Adelante!

**. . .**

Tenía un ojo azul y el otro rojo, ambos afilados como cuchillos con los que podrías afeitarte. La larga cabellera negra, desordenada y abundante, le caía en múltiples mechones hasta casi la cintura, sobre el blanco inmaculado de la capa. Una armadura de un dorado espléndido lo cubría del cuello a los pies, cubierta de hermosos e intrincados grabados.

De pie en la entrada del tercero de los templos, observó con sus ojos dispares el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, el cual parecía brillar con un tenue e inexplicable tinte dorado. El Santuario estaba en silencio. No era para menos. Por primera vez en muchos años el recinto de Athena se encontraba casi vacío. Algunos pocos caballeros de plata pululaban aquí y allá, acompañados por otros de bronce, vigilando minuciosamente los alrededores. Los doce templos sin embargo, salvo el de Escorpio, el de Aries y el suyo propio, estaban completamente vacíos. Tres habían muerto. Los otros siete habían marchado a la batalla.

Donde él debía estar…

Adelphos soltó un largo suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. Casi con resignación volvió a observar la leve capa dorada que cubría el cielo, casi invisible a los ojos. Era como si una inmensa burbuja de cristal amarillo rodeara el Santuario y el cercano pueblo de Rodorio. Aquello no dejaba de maravillarlo. Era consciente de lo poderosa que era la barrera, y aún más del nivel de cosmos que se necesitaba para levantarla. Era cierto que la señorita Athena aún no había terminado de despertar todo su poder aún, y sin embargo era capaz de crear ese increíble escudo de energía; un escudo que incluso él sería incapaz de romper. Aquello debería bastar para mantener afuera a cualquier enemigo. Si él no podía superar fácilmente esa barrera, entonces dudaba que hubiera algún berserker capaz de hacerlo. Nadie podía entrar.

Y nadie podía salir.

Adelphos volvió a suspirar. Luego de exigirse al máximo para crear la burbuja que los rodeaba, la señorita Athena se había sumergido en una profunda meditación. Stelios le había suplicado que descansara un poco, pero ella se había negado. Gracias a Gáel y a Ávicus, ahora todos sabían de la presencia de Radamanthys, uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Hades…

No había tiempo que perder, y Athena lo sabía. Las antiguas memorias ocultas en su interior debían despertar. Debía recordar el lugar donde el Dios del Inframundo fue sellado en la anterior guerra santa. Por eso había optado por sumirse en la meditación, buscando en el interior de su cosmos, y así había permanecido durante los últimos días. Nadie entra, nadie sale.

Estaba indefensa.

Aún así, Adelphos se sentía tranquilo. Desde la noche en que tuvo su breve conversación con Arhat, la Oscuridad no había vuelto a hablarle. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, en forma inconsciente, cerraba su mente a su influencia corruptora, negándose a dejarla salir. Los primeros días la había sentido allí, dentro suyo, revolviéndose furiosa por debajo de su fuerza de voluntad. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no la sentía. Había desaparecido por completo, y las veces en las que brotaba de la nada para hablarle, burlando su defensa como si no existiera, también se habían interrumpido. Se sentía libre.

Libre de aquel…asesino.

Si…aún quería pensar que no había sido él. Aún se lo decía durante las noches, cuando el insomnio y los recuerdos pesaban sobre él como una roca. Aún se lo decía en esos momentos en que era incapaz de dormir, rememorándolo una y otra vez…

Pasos.

Adelphos miró de reojo hacia atrás, sin darse vuelta.

—La señorita Athena sigue inmersa en su meditación… He dejado a algunos caballeros de plata junto a sus puertas. ¿Quieres que te reemplace o seguirás vigilando la entrada a las Doce Casas?

Stelios se adelantó hasta quedar hombro a hombro con él. Adelphos lo miró de soslayo. Hasta no hacía mucho, el santo de Escorpio había estado a menos de un paso de la muerte. Ahora se veía totalmente recuperado, lleno del vigor que tanto lo caracterizaba. La armadura de Escorpio, sin un solo rasguño tras la cruenta batalla con Jasón, resplandecía como el sol del mediodía. Stelios era alto, aunque no tanto como él. Tenía el largo cabello castaño atado a la altura de la nuca, con dos amplios mechones que formaban una raya al medio cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro. Sus ojos azules, siempre alegres, a él lo observaban con cierta reticencia. Adelphos ni se inmutó ante eso.

—Me quedaré un poco más—dijo en tono indiferente, volviendo a mirar el leve tinte dorado que cubría el cielo.

Stelios frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Miró en la misma dirección que él.

—Es sorprendente que haya podido levantar semejante barrera, ¿verdad?

Adelphos asintió en silencio.

—Magnus nos recuerda constantemente que aún no ha despertado todo su poder, pero aún así…—Stelios sonrió—Recuerdo cuando fui a la Galia y me topé con ese maldito castillo. Antes de partir, ella me dijo el lugar en el que creía haber vislumbrado el cosmos de Ares. Ahí fue donde encontré la fortaleza, y créeme que me costó seguirle el rastro, pues esa maldita barrera hacía un buen trabajo ocultándolo. Ella, no obstante, pese a estar a miles de leguas de distancia, supo señalarme el lugar en forma casi exacta.

—No importa que estén aletargados, o que recién los esté despertando, siguen siendo los sentidos de un dios.

Stelios entornó la mirada, dubitativo.

—Y a eso mismo nos enfrentamos…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo rato.

—Si Hades en verdad llega a despertar estaremos en serios problemas—murmuró Stelios—Pero confío en que la señorita Athena logrará redescubrir sus memorias a tiempo.

Adelphos lo pensó un instante. Si se concentraba, podía sentir el cosmos debilitado de Athena en la cima de las Doce Casas, acumulándose. Pese a haber gastando tantas energías en crear los sellos sagrados y luego levantar la barrera, aún conservaba el cosmos suficiente para comenzar a acumularlo y sumergirse en aquella profunda meditación. Sin embargo, pese a ese gran poder que ya manifestaba, llevarla a la Galia habría sido demasiado peligroso. Para eso estaban ellos, los ochentaiocho caballeros. Ninguno quería hacerla correr semejante riesgo. Debía confiar en los que marcharon hacia el campo de batalla.

Si todo salía bien, Magnus y los demás obtendrían la victoria en la Galia; y luego podrían preocuparse por encontrar y reforzar el sello del Dios del Inframundo. Ares y Hades… Durante un segundo, se preguntó qué pensaría la Oscuridad al respecto. Reprimió al instante ese pensamiento. Había tenido éxito en sepultar esa parte de su ser, no deseaba en absoluto tener que pensar en ello siquiera.

—Lo lograrán—dijo en tono indiferente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Magnus. Y la señorita Athena. Ambos lo conseguirán.

Stelios lo observó pensativo, pero finalmente asintió, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Ninguno de esos idiotas de Ares tiene el poder suficiente para hacernos frente.

Stelios soltó una fuerte carcajada, a diferencia de Adelphos, quien continuó tan impasible como al principio. El santo de Escorpio se encogió de hombros, haciendo bailar sus lacios mechones castaños.

—En fin, volveré a la recámara del patriarca a cuidar de nuestra señora. Si alguien llega a atravesar la barrera, cruzar todo Rodorio sin que nadie levante la alarma, vencer a los santos de bronce y plata en los alrededores, superar el Muro de Cristal de Reshi y llegar hasta aquí, me llamas que enseguida bajo. Nos vemos.

Adelphos, indiferente a las payasadas de Stelios, observó en silencio como el caballero de Escorpio daba media vuelta para adentrarse en la Casa de Géminis, de regreso hacia la recámara del patriarca. Iba a volverse de nuevo hacia el atardecer cuando lo oyó.

"_Mátalo…"_

Se detuvo, sintiendo que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

"_Si…mátalo. Mátalos a todos"_

Adelphos se quedó quieto, muy quieto, escuchando con los ojos grandemente abiertos la voz que hablaba en su cabeza.

**. . .**

Aquel lugar era exageradamente grande. Los muros eran tan altos, los pasillos tan anchos e interminables, las escaleras tan largas, que un hombre moviéndose en solitario se veía insignificante en medio de semejante inmensidad. No obstante, no era el increíble tamaño del castillo lo que provocaba desconcierto, si no lo caótico de su construcción. Los pasillos se entrelazaban entre sí en un complejo laberinto, iniciando y concluyendo como si no siguieran ningún tipo de lógica o patrón. Más de una vez se había aventurado en algún camino que terminaba bruscamente en un inmenso muro, sin llevar a ningún lado. Varias veces se había topado con puertas que llevaban hacia gigantescos salones completamente vacíos, como si no tuvieran propósito alguno. Perderse allí era terriblemente fácil… Solo en medio de la inmensidad de piedra negra, avanzando a través de pasillos que no concluían nunca, apenas iluminados por algunas pocas antorchas en los muros, sentía que no estaba yendo hacia ningún lugar.

Sin embargo sabía que algo se ocultaba allí… No había podido sentir ni el más leve rastro de los guerreros o generales berserker luego de atravesar la entrada. En un primer momento, aquel lugar se había sentido tan vacío, tan inmensa y absolutamente vacío, que tuvo que reprimir el intenso escalofrío que recorrió sus espaldas. Había algo, no obstante, aquello que había sentido débilmente desde que pusieron un pie en el bosque muerto. Una especie de…latido. Apenas era capaz de percibirlo, como si intentara ocultarse, pero allí estaba, sumergido en las profundidades de la fortaleza.

¿Acaso se trataba de Ares? Tenía varias razones para pensar que así era. Aquel difuso palpitar se sentía como una presión contenida de algún modo, algo que pujaba por liberarse. Si lo que Stelios había averiguado de boca de Jasón, el tercer general berserker, era cierto, el sello del Dios de la Guerra se encontraba escondido allí. Ese…latido, no podía ser otra cosa que su esencia a punto de liberarse. Debían evitarlo. _Debía_ evitarlo. No tanto por él mismo, sino por lo que ocurriría con el mundo si Ares llegaba a despertar de su sueño.

En ese sentido, Ástrid estaba equivocada. O al menos un poco equivocada. Lo había acusado de dejar de lado cualquier emoción, de encerrarse tras un muro de indiferencia donde nada podía alcanzarlo. Lo había acusado de transformarse en un ser frío e incapaz de sentir nada por nadie. Esas palabras eran ciertas. Y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba en absoluto que lo fueran. Ástrid tenía razón. De verdad había optado por aislarse, por encerrarse tras el odio que sentía por el mundo, por el hombre, por las atrocidades que el ser humano era capaz de cometer. Criado en medio de monstruos, él mismo se había transformado en uno. En el peor. Y estaba conforme con eso…no recriminaba del ser en que se había convertido.

Pero aún así había algo en lo que Ástrid se equivocaba. Él no era incapaz de sentir. Ella debió haberse dado cuenta de eso en el momento en que lo vio allí, en Rodorio, justo antes de marchar. Después de todo…había un motivo por el que había bajado al pueblo a despedirse…había un motivo por el cual no pudo sentirse en paz hasta que acabó con los hombres de Cratos, uno por uno.

Él aún sentía.

Odio, tristeza, desesperanza, indiferencia…pero también algo más. Aquello que los había mantenido con vida durante tantos años, cuando aún eran unos niños.

Kárel, el caballero dorado de Piscis, se detuvo. Sus grandes ojos violetas, fríos y afilados como trozos de amatista, se movieron lentamente de un lado a otro de la habitación. Había algo allí… No cualquiera podría haberlo sentido, pero él lo notó. De repente, la inmensidad vacía del pasillo fue llenada poco a poco por una extraña presión. Era algo muy leve, la sombra de un cosmos, como si alguien estuviera intentando ocultar su presencia y hacerse notar al mismo tiempo. La fría mirada de Kárel se centró en una esquina del pasillo, un punto en el cual el camino se abría hacia izquierda y derecha como la intercepción de dos inmensas avenidas.

—Muéstrate.

La voz del santo de Piscis sonó firme y helada como un témpano de hielo.

Silencio.

Seguido del leve resonar de los pasos. Kárel observó con una seriedad mortal al hombre que emergió de entre las sombras, parándose ante él. Era casi tan alto como recordaba a Aldebarán, con una larga cabellera dorada que caía hasta por debajo de los hombros. El rostro serio y atractivo, de mandíbula fuerte, estaba cubierto por una incipiente barba tan dorada como sus cabellos. Un nórdico, justo como él. O un bárbaro, como la basura romana los llamaba. Vestía una imponente armadura negra, similar a la de los caballeros dorados pues cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Las Hombreras eran grandes y redondeadas, con pequeñas espinas sobresaliendo en los extremos. El peto, con pectorales y abdominales perfectamente delineados sobre el metal, protegía todo el torso y las espaldas. Kárel notó que cada pieza de la armadura estaba cubierta de finísimas líneas plateadas, casi imperceptibles, las cuales formaban hermosas e intrincadas figuras.

—Un caballero dorado—susurró el extraño, esbozando una media sonrisa—Temía que todos se hubieran perdido en las inmensidades del castillo… Veo que valió la pena quedarse.

Kárel lo observó sin ningún tipo de interés o emoción.

— ¿Quién diablos eres?

—Lamento no haberme mostrado antes—declaró el desconocido, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—Hubiera sido una descortesía de mi parte presentarme bruscamente. Estaba esperando que te percataras de mi presencia.

Kárel entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

— ¿Quién…demonios…eres?

El recién llegado amplió su sonrisa, echando hacia atrás la hermosa capa roja que cubría sus espaldas. Había algo en él, tal vez la solemnidad en sus ojos azules, que inspiraba respeto.

—Mi nombre es Asterión, héroe de los argonautas y general de la Séptima Legión Berserker…—el hombre abrió ambos brazos con los puños apretados como mazas. El suelo bajo sus pies se quebró incluso antes de que su descomunal cosmos ardiera con una fuerza brutal—…y tú serás el primero en presenciar el inicio de una nueva era para la humanidad, santo dorado…

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

_Luego de mucho tiempo he aquí el capítulo 13. Este ha sido hasta la fecha el episodio más difícil de cerrar, así que espero que lo encuentren de su agrado. Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón a Silent, Umizu, lobunaluna y Cid d capricorni. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Una ficha más:_

**_._**

**_Khenma, caballero dorado de Aries:_**

_Edad__: 26_

_Estatura__: 1,82 m_

_Peso__: 78kg_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 30 de marzo_

_Origen__: Jamir_

_Significado del nombre__: en un principio, este caballero iba a llamarse "Kham", pero por cuestiones fonéticas terminé escogiendo Khenma, una especie de derivado del primero. El Kham es una antigua provincia cultural del Tíbet histórico. Quería un nombre que de alguna forma hiciera referencia al Tíbet, pues abarca la región donde se encuentra oculto Jamir._

_Técnica especial: las técnicas de Khenma son las emblemáticas de los caballeros de Aries. "Muro de Cristal"; "Extinción Estelar"y "Revolución de Polvo Estelar". Esta última técnica, según los hechos del fic, fue creada por Khenma y su fallecido maestro._

**_._**


End file.
